Shattered memories
by Katsura369
Summary: Sakura had fallen into another dimension with magic and guilds but had lost her memories therefore never knowing where she was originally from. She meet's Lucy and the two of them join fairy tail but Sakura is keeping secrets about some things.What happens when she discovers that there are some things you can't hide from and that the real truth about her was more shocking than ever
1. Chapter 1:Sakura and Lucy

**Hey; Hey everyone. I've got another Naruto crossover for you and as you can see this time it has to do with Fairy Tail. I know that I'm really obsessed with crossovers and making Sakura the main character but she's my favourite and I want to put her in many anime as possible. **

**So I hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

Summary

At 14 Sakura is pulled into another dimension and loses all of her memories of ever being a ninja; there she was saved and learned how to use magic of her own. However though she doesn't have any memories she ends up finding out some hidden secrets about her past that she would rather she didn't learn about. She meet's Lucy and the two of them along with the rest of the Fairy Tail gang deal with all the obstacles and secrets coming their way? What will happen when everything she had been running from starts to come back to her?

* * *

"Huh? Are you serious this is the only magic shop in town?" asked a pretty seventeen year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes she wore a white shirt and blue mini skirt with brown boots.

"Yes because this town is the main source of fish not magic; not a lot of people have it so it's almost only travelling wizards that buy anything"

Lucy sighed; she had stopped in this town to get supplies but it didn't look lie there was anything useful in the store "I was looking for gate keys"

"Those are pretty rare" the shop owner said

Lucy smiled when she spotted a key "It's the white puppy-White dog!" she said taking the box it was in

"It's not very powerful though" the shop owner said giving her a confused look

"To be honest I've been looking for this one; how much?" Lucy asked taking it up to the counter

"Twenty thousand jewels" he said

Lucy froze and leaned in closer "And how much is this worth?"

"Twenty thousand jewels" he said again

Lucy got on the counter and posed cutely "Really; what's the price of this?" she blinked

The shop owner looked at her "Alright; alright then nineteen thousand"

"Huh?" Lucy asked; is that really the only discount she would get "Fine" she slouched but then a new voice cut in.

"Can I get a discount for my friend here?" a girl asked; Lucy looked to the side and saw a girl with waist long pink hair with a purple streak separately tied in a plat; she had emerald green eyes and was wearing a tight red shirt and mini shorts with stockings.

'She's pretty' Lucy thought looking at her a little in awe

The shop keeper looked over at the girl "Y-Yes p-please it's f-free!"

"HUH!" Lucy almost shouted

The girl looked at Lucy a tiny smirk on her lips before winking like Lucy had to the shop owner.

* * *

The two girls were out of the shop and Lucy was walking away mad that the shop keeper just gave the key away to the pinkette as if it was nothing. She was so pissed she didn't even notice the pink haired girl following after her.

"Hey wait" she said; Lucy turned around and looked at her

The girl held out the box "Here you wanted this right?"

"But you got it" Lucy said slightly surprised

She shook her head "I don't use celestial magic so I don't have any use for it; I got it for you"

Lucy too the box slowly "Thank you um….."

"Sakura…." She smiled "My name's Sakura Violet"

Lucy nodded and held out her hand to shake "I'm Lucy Heartifilia"

Sakura shook the celestial wizards hand "Thanks again for the key; you really didn't have to"

Giggling slightly Sakura shook her head "It's no problem at all"

Before they could continue the two girls heard a crowd of girl's shrieks and went over to see what was going on. There they saw a man being surrounded by them as they looked at him with heart filled eyes

"Salamander" they all squealed

Sakura looked confused "Salamander?"

The man had dark navy blue hair and dark eyes; all the girls were going nuts over him; Sakura looked over at Lucy and it seemed that she had gone into some sort of love struck trance because she had a bright red blush on her face and there were practically hearts in her eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Lucy's form before turning back to the man; there was something wrong with this and she knew it.

Lucy got closer to him but then another guy showed up; he had spikey pink hair and dark eyes; he was well built and there was also a blue cat at the corner of his feet.

'So I'm not the only weirdo with pink hair?' Sakura thought slightly amused; but for now she needed to get Lucy out of there she seemed to have snapped out of her trance.

The pink haired guy looked at Salamander "Who the hell are you?"

Salamander gave him a shocked look and the fan girls seemed to get mad and started attacking the guy like a bunch of rabid dogs.

"Don't be too mean to him; it's not like he intended to be rude" Salamander said in an arrogant tone

Sakura walked up to Lucy and she seemed a bit furious right now

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to" Salamander said making all the girls upset that he was leaving; he used magic to lift him up "I'm having a party on my ship tonight all is welcomed to come"

With that he vanished

Sakura sighed and shook her head "What an idiot" she muttered under her breath "You alright Lucy it looked like you were under a spell"

Lucy nodded "Yeah I was…hey how come you weren't affected by it?" she asked curiously

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "That kind of magic doesn't work on me"

Lucy looked at her confused and then snapped "Oh yeah where's that guy?"

When they looked around they saw him on the ground and walked over to him to help him.

"That guy sure is stupid huh?" Lucy asked the guy who looked at her strangely but she just smiled

* * *

To say thanks to the boy and cat who they found out their names were Natsu and Happy to a restaurant for lunch but they were really packing it in. The two girls sat together opposite them a little surprised at how much the guy was eating-no more like inhaling his food!

"Thanks again for the help" Lucy said watching them eat slightly distraught at the sight

"Natsu and Happy" Sakura asked making sure that was there name's because it was a little hard to hear then when they had food shoved in their mouths

"Yeah; thanks. You're both really nice" Natsu said as he ate

"Please take you time" Lucy said her eyebrow twitching

Sakura sighed "The foods not going to run away" she looked at Lucy "Also there goes all the money from the discount"

"C-Cant that really count as a discount; you got it for free" Lucy pointed out

Sakura shrugged "Anyway that Salamander guy was using a charm spell that was some kind of hypnosis but it was banned years ago"

"To think he would use a trick like that to become popular what a dirty guy" Lucy hissed "But thanks to you guys the spell was lifted from me when you barged in so this is my way of saying thanks a lot"

Sakura nodded when Lucy turned to her "By the way Sakura you said that charms don't have an effect on you but how is that possible?"

Pointing to the side of her neck Lucy saw a strange tattoo on her neck "I don't remember how I got it but it's always made me immune to charms and spells not to mention dark magic"

Lucy gasped in amazement "So that practically makes you invisible!"

Sakura shook her head "No; um I'm not immune to other kinds of magic attacks like elemental magic can harm me and so can celestial beings and stuff like that"

"But wait what do you mean you can't remember anything about getting it?" Lucy asked

"That's what I meant" Sakura said sighing "I lost my memory"

"You have amnesia?"

She nodded in response "Yes; I do. I woke up in the middle of the woods a few years back and I couldn't remember a thing"

"Wow that's kind of sad what about your family" Lucy said and Sakura simply shrugged as if she hadn't thought about it at all "So are you in a guild?"

Sakura shook her head again "To be honest I'm not even sure I ever want to join a guild and I wouldn't know which one to pick even if I did want to join one"

Lucy smiled "I know how about I take you to the guild I want to join?" Lucy asked

Sakura shrugged again "I don't know…."

"But a guild is where wizards gather to collect information and take on jobs; people won't recognise you as a full-fledged wizard unless you're part of a guild. There are guilds all over the world. The one I want to join has a lot of famous wizards in it" Lucy said getting excited now "I really want to join but it must be hard to get in!"

"Really" Natsu asked with his mouth full

"I'm sorry" Lucy said waving her hand about "We must really be boring you talking about this kind of stuff; but I promise I'm going to get into the guild I want and I'll take on lots of jobs"

"You think so?" Natsu asked

"You talk a lot" Happy said

"Oh yeah you guys were looking for someone right?" Sakura asked finally

"Yeah Igneel" Happy said

"When I heard that Salamander was in this town I thought it might be him but it turned out to be someone else"

Happy nodded "He didn't look anything like Salamander"

"Yeah; since he's a fire dragon I thought it might be Igneel but it wasn't" Natsu sighed

"Where on earth would you find a human that looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked confused

"No; he's an actual dragon" Natsu said

"WHAT?" Lucy and Sakura yelled shocked; even in the magic world dragons were really rare to see one.

"There's no way something like that would be in the middle of the city!" Lucy shouted at Natsu

Natsu and Happy got a shocked look as if they had just realised that what Lucy said was true. Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Well I'm heading off" Sakura said scooting out of the booth with her bag slung over her back "Nice meeting you"

"Hold on I'm coming to" Lucy said putting the money down on the table "I need to be on my way but you two enjoy your meal"

Then Lucy stood up and walked off; Lucy and Sakura were about to walk out when they saw the waitress with a shocked look on her face turning around they saw Natsu and Happy bowing to them.

"Thanks for the food!" they both said together

Lucy and Sakura's jaws dropped "Don't do that it's embarrassing!" Sakura said

"Anyway you guys saved me from that charm spell so it's even" Lucy told them

Natsu and Happy looked at each other "But we didn't actually mean to save her it was just a coincidence"

Happy nodded "Yeah; they owes us nothing"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up "Alright see ya guys" she walked out with Lucy trailing right behind her.

* * *

"They were interesting huh?" Lucy asked laughing slightly

Sakura nodded crossing her arms over her chest "Yeah"

"So Sakura where have you been staying; you know since you don't remember anything?" Lucy asked "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry but…."

Sakura took a breath "Well it started when I was lost in the woods; I was only fourteen….."

"_Where am I?" a fourteen year old Sakura asked as she looked around completely confused; she was somewhere in the woods and she had no clue what this place was. She looked up and spotted a huge tower in the distance that looked like it was still being built; maybe she would be able to find some help there._

'_I hope' she thought; she examined her body _

_Her clothes were torn a bit and she had some scratches on her form not to mention her head was bleeding. Placing a hand on her head she felt something soothing pour over her wound and soon the pain stopped. _

"_How did I get here?" she wondered looking around; there wasn't any sign of life around her; it was really dark; the skies were grey and it looked like it was about to rain not the mention the wind was blowing making her shiver. _

'_I have to find help' that was the first thing she thought _

_When she tried to stand up a searing pain started to form around her; her body began to glow a dark colour; it was incredibly painful and she fell back down but the pain didn't stop; she screamed in agony before falling into darkness as her vision blurred the last thing she recalled was hearing foot step's and a shadow towering over her. _

_A few hours passed until Sakura opened her eyes again and looked around she winced as the light shone in her face and sat up from the bed she was in. She looked around unsure of where she was; it was a room but she didn't recognise it but when she tried to think about what had happened to her she couldn't recall anything all she remembered was blacking out in the woods which meant that someone found her; maybe she was in the that tower she saw? It did seem to be the only building there. There was a noise at the door and Sakura felt her heart drop in her stomach as she watched the door in fright; her form was trembling and she didn't even realise the tears that had built up in her eyes. _

_Then the door slowly creaked open….._

"So you were rescued by someone?" Lucy asked

"Yeah" she sighed "I was found and taken over to the tower that was still under construction; the master of the tower had allowed me to stay there and I did for two years. In that time it became like my home that place; there were people there; wizards who taught me how to use my powers and how to fight. After two years in that place; I finally decided to set off but you should've seen me before you wouldn't believe that that was me; I couldn't even remember my name"

Lucy listened to Sakura; intrigued she always loved listening to stories and Sakura's were pretty interesting "So; the master of that place took care of you all that time; he must be really nice huh?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah; he did and he gave me my name. Sakura Violet" she giggled "The colour of my hair"

Lucy chuckled "What about your friends?"

"Ever since I left I haven't had time to make friends; it's not like you can do that when you're travelling all the time; it's hard" she replied in a small voice

Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder "Well I'm your friend Sakura"

"Thanks Lucy" Sakura smiled gently and walked further on with her; Sakura looked around town and then back at Lucy

"Hey Lucy I've gotta go get some supplies; I'll catch up to you later" Sakura said walking off

"Ok; I'll be in the town squares if you need me" Lucy shouted as Sakura walked off

'She's really nice' Lucy thought with a smile as she sat on the bed going through the Sorcerer's weekly magazine for mages.

Sakura walked away from Lucy 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell anyone the whole story someday'

She thought sadly as she made her way to the market place.

'Join a guild'

**There you have it the first chapter; I hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2:Come with me

**Ok here's another chapter; I hope you like it; I've been thinking about couples and who to pair Sakura up with and I have a few thoughts in mind but that's to come for a few other chapters. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

'Why don't you join the guild?' Lucy's voice rang inside Sakura's head

"Could I really do that?" she wondered to herself unsurely as she walked through the market place but she was hardly paying any attention to what she was doing; she needed this time a lot to think; think if it would be such a great idea to join the guild like her new friend had suggested.

Sakura felt her eyes about to water when she thought about the past; the only past that she knew now. When she was rescued and lived in a delusion for longer than she thought.

'Jellal' that name rang through her head

_Sakura watched as the door opened full; she flinched back but she saw a women coming in rolling a cart with her; there was a tray and cup and a bottle of something else on it. She placed it beside Sakura's bed before bowing slightly to her and walking out again. Sakura sat there confused; then she heard a voice. _

"_That will be all; thank you" a strong voice said before the women disappeared around the corner and heard footsteps; when she looked up there was a young man with short spikey blue hair and brown eyes with a tattoo under his right eye. She could guess that he was the owner of wherever she was. _

_He walked into the room and Sakura couldn't help but tremble a little at seeing him; he was a bit intimidating but then something expected happened. _

_He smiled at her and walked closer until he was at the side of the bed "Don't worry; you're safe. How are you feeling?" _

_Sakura looked down at her hands "Better" she murmured _

"_That's good to hear" he said _

"_How did I get here?" Sakura asked carefully _

"_One of my workers found you in the forest near my tower; so they brought you here and I had someone tend to your wounds" he said softly_

_Sakura nodded "Thank you for helping me" she said _

"_If you don't mind me asking; how did you get here?" he asked _

_Sakura felt her head throb and shut her eyes "I…..don't know" she said; her hands started trembling "I can't remember; I can't remember how I got here or where I was" _

_He nodded slowly "I see; my name is Jellal; what's yours?" he asked _

_She looked at him with wide eyes and felt like she might cry "I-I don't know; I don't know; I can't remember anything" _

_She started hyperventilating; she couldn't remember anything; Jellal placed a hand on her shoulder "Calm down" he whispered "It's alright; you're safe; don't worry; take deep slow breaths" _

_Sakura did as he told her to and soon she calmed down. _

"_You may have amnesia" he said _

_She looked up at him in shock "What?" _

"_That would explain it" he told her and squeezed her shoulder gently "Just stay calm alright; you'll be alright. You're safe here; I promise you" _

_She nodded slowly; she didn't know why but she believed that what he was saying was true; the look in his eyes; it was as if he could never lie. _

Sakura shook her head of the memory; she shouldn't be thinking about that it was all in the past now. It's been over two years since then and she wanted to burry those memories far away in the back of her mind even if they were her first.

'Come on Sakura you have a new life now' she told herself gently touching her neck where the tattoo mark was.

"No more" she whispered looking up at the sky; the sun had already begun to set; she was thinking a bit too hard and a bit too long it would seem.

Sakura looked around all over for Lucy; she wasn't in the town square anymore and Sakura didn't know where else to look for her.

"Where would she go?" Sakura wondered to herself; Lucy wasn't familiar with this place that was for sure and she said that she would wait for her.

"Mm" Sakura looked around and then she spotted a blob of pink and it wasn't her hair it was Natsu's

"Hey" Sakura called Natsu "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" Natsu replied

Happy was looking over at the sea where there was a ship "That's where Salamander's supposed to have that big party"

Natsu narrowed his eye and held a hand to his mouth "Oh I think I'm going to be sick!"

Sakura looked at him confused as to why he was suddenly getting so sick.

"Natsu gets a bad case of motion sickness even thinking about transportation makes him sick" Happy explained to her

"Wow" Sakura shook her head; never heard of anyone having it that bad "Have either of you seen Lucy?"

"Lucy?" they both looked confused

"The girl that gave you the food" Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Oh Lucy; no we haven't seen her. Why?"

"I'm looking for her and I can't find her anywhere" Sakura told them

"Maybe Lucy's at the party" Happy suggested

Sakura shook her head "No way; why would she go there if she knows what kind of guy Salamander is"

Just when they thought they had hit a dead end there were a few girls walking and they caught wind of their conversation

"Oh Salamander's ship already took off"

"Aw; I wanted to go to"

"Salamander"

"You've never heard of him? He's a well-known wizard that came from Fairy Tail guild!"

Sakura and Natsu gasped "Fairy Tail?"

* * *

"Lucy; that's a nice name"

"Thanks"

Lucy was on Salamander's ship along with a few other girls; she was dressed in a fancy outfit for this event why because she really wanted to get into Fairy Tail and when Salamander overheard her he offered to put in a word for her with the guild master if she came to the party; she waited as long as she could for Sakura but time had run out. Lucy made Salamander promise though that he would tell the master to let Sakura join her as well and that they had to go back for her after the party.

She didn't want to but if it was the only way to get into the guild of her dreams then she was willing to get dragged to this party.

Salamander poured them drinks and then used his magic to make her drink float in the air "Let's start with a toast now open your mouth and taste as each drop enters"

'DISGUSTING' Lucy thought as she opened her mouth 'But I have to endure it for both my sake and Sakura's'

Then she noticed something and swiped the droplets away; Lucy stood up and glared at him "What are you trying to pull. That's drowsy magic; Sleep."

Salamander smirked "I'm surprised you noticed"

"Let's get something straight; it's no secret that I want to join Fairy Tail but I have no intensions of being your women!"

He chuckled at Lucy "What a feisty girl you are!"

The curtain opened and a few men came in carrying the women who were out cold.

Lucy looked around in shock trying to understand what was happening

"Welcome to my ship" Salamander said "I need you to stay quiet until we reach Bosco"

Lucy's eyes went wide "Bosco! What about Fairy Tail?"

"Forget about that girly; you're our merchandise now" said Salamander

"No way!" Lucy grabbed her keys but before she could summon anything a dark purple whip of magic took them from her and into Salamander's hands where he threw the keys out of the window and into the ocean.

Lucy clenched her fists; her eyes watering with tears as she thought that this man was actually from Fairy Tail; using magic to do evil that wasn't the kind of wizard she wanted to be!

Just then there was a huge crash in the ship and a hole was made in the ceiling; looking up Lucy saw Happy with wings and Natsu landed on the boat.

"Wait a go Natsu!" Lucy praised but the she saw him look queasy

"Oh I knew this wouldn't work" he said holding his hand to his mouth

Lucy gaped at him "You've gotta be kidding!"

Then she heard a familiar voice "Lucy; what are you doing on this ship?" Sakura asked

"Sakura; Salamander tricked me; he said he would help us get into Fairy Tail; wait a minute what the heck are you flying on?" Lucy asked starring at her

Sakura was standing on some kind of strange white circle

"Save that for later we gotta go" Happy said wrapping his tail around Lucy's waist and pulling her up

"After them" Salamander ordered his men "If they tell the council about this we're in deep shit"

They left the room and that's when Sakura landed down beside Natsu "Hey are you alright?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I'm fine; let's go" Sakura helped him up and brought him to the front of the deck where they were trying to shoot Lucy down but Happy managed to avoid them.

"Damn that cat's fast" Salamander scoffed

"HEY" Sakura shouted holding Natsu up

"Are you really from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked angrily

* * *

Lucy and Happy had just barely managed to avoid Salamander's attacks before getting further from the ship

"I have to go back and help them" Lucy said

"Lucy; listen to me" Happy said trying to get her attention but the girl sure could talk a lot

"What is it?" she asked suddenly there was poof sound and Happy wings were gone "My magic ran out!"

The two of them fell into the water; as Lucy swam she spotted her gate Key and grabbed them quickly before surfacing along with Happy who was a bit out of it because he hit his head on a rock when he fell.

Lucy looked at the ship that was heading off and smirked "Time to party" she said raising one of her golden keys

"Open gate of the water bearer; Aquarius!" she summoned the spirit and women with a mermaid tail and blue hair appeared floating above the water with a jug in her hands.

"It's a fish!" Happy cheered

"Hell no" Lucy warned

"That was cool"

Lucy chuckled "I'm a celestial mage; I use keys to open gates and call spirts from another world" Lucy pointed out at the ship "Aquarius use your powers to bring that ship ashore"

The spirit clicked her tongue "You're an annoying little girl; next time you drop my key…..I'll kill you"

"Scary….." Lucy and Happy said together

Aquarius summoned a huge wave that sent all of them flying onto land and that included Lucy and Happy.

When the ship crashed everyone was trying to recover as fast as possible. Sakura landed beside Lucy and watched as her spirit vanished. Sakura stared at Lucy and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded "Yeah; where's Natsu?"

Sakura pointed to the ship that was now on its side; Natsu stood there looking so calm it was actually scary.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu asked

"So what if I am?" Salamander asked "Get him"

"Take a good look" Natsu said taking off his jacket to reveal a sleeveless shirt

"Natsu" Lucy shouted in worry

"Don't worry" Happy said "I didn't tell you this early but Natsu is a wizard"

"Huh?" Lucy asked in shock

When the men attacked Natsu he knocked them to one side as if they were nothing and glared at the men in front of him

"I'm Fairy Tail Natsu and I've never seen you before!"

That shocked more than one person even Lucy and Sakura were surprised "Fairy Tail?" they were both shocked but they saw the mark on his arm and knew for a fact now that he was from Fairy tail because of the red tattoo on his shoulder.

"T-That emblem; he's the real deal Bora"

"I told you don't call me that!" 'Salamander' snapped

Happy narrowed his eyes "Bora; I heard of him; he was thrown out of his guild"

Natsu walked towards the men "I don't care whether you're good or bad but you won't get away with pretending to me from Fairy Tail!"

Salamander attacked Natsu with fire and there was an explosion

"Natsu!" the two girls screamed in alarm but happy help up his wings and stopped them from going any further

"Nasty" a voice was heard in the fire "Are you really a fire wizard? This fire tastes really horrible"

When the flame's vanished Natsu was standing in one piece without a single mark on him; then they realised he had just devoured the fire!

Natsu smirked "Thanks for the meal even if it was disgusting" he started walking over to them again "Now I'm fully energised" he said pumping his two fists together creating a magic circle; he blew out fire at the men creating a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared no one was left standing except for Salamander who got away at the last minute

"I've heard of this guy before…" one of the men said "He's the real Salamander!"

"Oh my god" Sakura gasped

Natsu clenched his fists as flames appeared around them "Remember it well; this is what a real Fairy Tail wizard is like!"

He went to attack Salamander

"Incredible" Sakura and Lucy muttered in awe

"Is this really magic?" Lucy asked

Happy smiled "Natsu has a Dragons Lungs to breathe fire; dragon's scales to extinguish flames; dragons claws wrapped in fire. This is an ancient spell that transforms parts of your own body into that of a dragon's it was originally used to fight against them. It's dragon slayer magic; Igneel taught it to Natsu"

Natsu blew one more fire breath at the fake Salamander sending him flying through town but when they looked around half the city was destroyed and the military was on their way.

"Oh boy" Sakura said staring at them coming towards them

Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy and Sakura's wrist and pulled them with him as he ran through the streets

"Shit; we need to get out of here!"

"Wait; why are we getting dragged along" Sakura asked with a disdained face

"Because you both want to join our guild right"

The girl's eyes widened; Natsu smiled at them "So come with me"

Smiling back they started running along with Natsu "Sure"

**There you go everyone; finally finished with another chapter working on the third and forth as we speak.**

**Please Review! **


	3. chapter 3 Welcome to the guild

**Ok; here's another chapter; I want to thank you for all the review on the last two chapters. I'm going to try and get the fourth chapter up and running soon.**

* * *

Sakura and Lucy stared up at the huge building in front of them that read big letters in the front Fairy Tail. They were amazed at how it looked and excited to get in; they were trying their best not to run amuck in the place when they saw the building.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail guild" Happy said as they stared up at the building

Sakura and Lucy glanced at each other and smiled before walking into the guild but what they saw was not what they were expecting.

Natsu kicked the door open with force "Hey I'm back"

They all greeted Natsu and Sakura and Lucy just stared around in awe

"This is so exciting!" Lucy said happily grabbing onto Sakura's arm

Sakura looked around at the guild; there were so many members around; she couldn't help but feel a little giddy about being here now.

One of the guild members started speaking to Natsu

"Hey I heard you started trouble again they say you-

They were cut off when Natsu kicked the guy back and broke the tables at the impact

"What on earth?" Sakura and Lucy stared in shock; gaping at them

"The tip on Salamander was wrong!" Natsu said standing on one of the tables

The guy got up from the rubble "How the hell was I supposed to know that?" the guy shouted

"Wow" Sakura and Lucy couldn't help but murmur

And with that Natsu attacked the guy again and then the entire guild started getting into fight's with each other; Sakura stared in disbelief and Lucy smiling at the sight.

"Sweet; I can't believe we made it to Fairy Tail at last" Lucy said

Sakura whispered "I can't believe I let you talk me into joining this guild"

Lucy looked at her curiously "Did you say something?"

Sakura shook her head 'Never mind'

"Huh Natsu came back huh?" a guy with short spikey dark blue hair and black eye's glared making the two girls jump back in fright.

This was Gray Fullbuster; he was a powerful wizard but has a stripping problem and they could see that judging by the fact that he was only in his underwear and they could see the rest of his well-built body.

"Let's finish the fight where we left off Natsu" Gray said walking over to the crowd fighting

"Gray; your clothes" another voice said; looking behind them Lucy and Sakura saw a women with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing only a bikini top and brown pants; she also had a cup of whiskey in her hands. This was Kana Alberona; the guilds biggest drinker.

"Once again; I'm starting to consider getting out of here while I still can" Sakura said clutching Lucy's arm "Maybe find a more; sane guild"

Sakura and Lucy stared in shock when Kana took a full barrel and began drinking "Oh god; Lucy where was the exit again?" Sakura asked nervously

Lucy giggled at Sakura's joke and they laughed together for a while until something stopped them

Then they heard footsteps getting closer to them and when they looked up they saw a huge man with silver hair and a scar on his face looking at the crowd fighting

"Would you stop screaming so early in the morning; it's not like you're kids" This was Elfman; he was a mage who finished missions with only brute strength most of the time

Suddenly Natsu and Gray sent Elfman flying back when they punched him together; Sakura didn't know why but the Gray and Natsu's behaviour reminded her of something.

"Goodness they're so loud" another voice said; turning around they saw a handsome guy with two girls in his arms; he had spikey brown hair and blue eyes but hid them behind blue glasses.

This was Loki; the number one bachelor of Fairy Tail and player

"Alright maybe we should reconsider" Lucy murmured to Sakura as they continued looking around at all the battles going on.

"Is it like this all the time?" Sakura wondered placing her hands on her hips

"Oh my two new comers?" a gentle voice asked

When the girls turned around they were looking at a beautiful women with long white hair and blue eyes; she was stunning.

"It's Mira Jane!" Lucy said happily "In the flesh!"

Mira smiled at them; Mirajane she was Fairy Tail main attraction and centrefold mage.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Sakura asked looking at the crowd

"Just let them be" she smiled "This happens often; beside this is fun right-

Suddenly Elfman knocked into Mira and they were both sent flying back

"MIRAJANE!" screamed Lucy and Sakura; crying anime tears

And then Gray knocked into the two girls and he was completely naked now as Natsu swung his underwear around in his hands tauntingly at Gray.

"Give me back my underwear!" Gray shouted at him

Sakura covered her eyes in embarrassment and Lucy screamed

Gray turned around and walked over to them "Excuse me would one of you mind borrowing me your underwear-

"NO" Lucy and Sakura exclaimed punching Gray back Then Loki came and wrapped his arms around both of them

"These guys have no sense of delicacy"

But then Elfman punched him away "Real men fight with their fists!" he shouted

Then Natsu kicked Elfman away

Then everyone started getting their magic circles ready to attack "Oh my god" Sakura muttered

"They're gonna use magic?" Lucy asked hugging Sakura for protection and intertwining their fingers

"Aye" Happy smiled

Then there was a huge sound a giant shadow was looming over everyone "WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP IT ALREADY?"

"IT'S HUGE" Sakura and Lucy exclaimed together as everyone froze in their positions

"Oh you were here master?" Mira smiled

"Master!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yes" he said

Natsu laughed "What are you guys pissing your pants for looks like I-

Before he could finish that sentence the master stepped on him then his attention was on the girls

"New comers" he asked

"YES!" they replied in shock

The shadow started to grow smaller until there was nothing but an old man standing in place with a smile

"Nice to be working with you" he said

"He's so tiny" Lucy couldn't help but point you

"He's the master; Makaroff" Mira Jane smiled

Makaroff cleared his throat and jumped onto the second floors railing

"You guys did it again didn't you?" holding up a stack of paper "Look at the amount of paper I got from the magic council and they're ALL complaints!"

"The council; I've heard of them" Sakura said

Lucy looked at her "The council is the body that governs all of the guilds"

"You guys are making me the punching bag for the magic council" he said his body trembling but then "But the council can kiss my ass!" he said lighting the papers on fire and throwing them into the crowd where Natsu caught them and ate them.

Now this was confusing but it was only a guess that someone who managed a guild like this had to have a high tolerance level.

"Now listen; power that surpasses reason is born from the depths of reason" he said "Magic isn't some miraculous power; it's a mixture of our latent powers and the power of nature around us in physical form. It takes focus and mental strength to do magic; in fact you could say that magic is the representation of our very souls. There's no reason to be afraid of those idiots on the council; just follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!"

The master pointed up his finger and the rest of the crowd cheered and did the same proudly; looking around Sakura and Lucy smiled at the sight of how happy everyone was; even though just a few moments ago they looked like they were trying to kill each other

After the commotion died down Sakura and Lucy went to Mira Jane to get their Fairy Tail marks and become full-fledged members.

Lucy took a pink stamp on her hand and Sakura took a blue one on the right side of her waist; Lucy hugged Sakura in excitement.

"I can't believe we're now official members!" she cheered "Now we can go on missions; let's look at the quest board!"

Natsu was already at the quest board looking around for a job but Sakura on the other hand wasn't sure she wanted to go.

Sakura looked at her with a nervous smile "Lucy; hold up please. I'm not going on any quest just yet; you go on without me for now I'm going to be looking around"

Lucy pouted a little but nodded "Oh; alright I'll see you soon"

Sakura watched as her friend went over the quest board and sighed "You seem a little depressed" Mirajane said

Sakura shrugged and rubbed the back of her head "Well; I just got here and I'm not all gun-hoe about this guild thing; I wasn't even planning on joining until Lucy convinced me"

Grinning sweetly Mirajane nodded; it wasn't long that Sakura saw Lucy coming back up to her.

"Hey; hey Sakura I'm going with Natsu to go help a guild member alright?" she said

Sakura nodded "Alright; I'll see you later"

Lucy nodded and waved goodbye before following after Natsu and Happy; she sure seemed happy.

"Anyway first thing I want to take care of is finding a place to live" she said running a hand through her hair

"You can check the weekly newspaper for places" Mira Jane said as she poured Sakura a glass of juice

Sakura nodded "Thanks; I really want to get settled in before taking on any missions I'm actually a little nervous"

Mira Jane handed Sakura and Lucy the paper and the two of them started browsing through it together.

"I hope you find a good place" Mirajane said

Sakura nodded "Yeah so do I…."

* * *

_Sakura was walking through the giant tower; she was always told to stay on the lower level by Jellal; she listened to him but her curiosity was getting the best of her and she just had to know what was up there. It was making her anxious and excited so she had to go up; she managed to sneak passed the guard's thanks to her training. _

_Sakura walked up the large flight of stairs until she reached a hallway; Sakura walked through it. Jellal said that he was once a slave in the tower and was forced to help build it but then something happen and they all managed to free themselves; she was told that it was him who saved this place and he decided to rebuild it and the people who were once slaves were now building it of their own free will. _

"_I hope he won't be mad if he finds me" Sakura thought for a moment; ever since she got to the tower he had been there keeping her safe and making sure she was well and happy. _

_Sakura talked about leaving a few times but Jellal said that it was still too dangerous for her but he promised her that they would go together someday. _

_Sakura heard voices in one of the rooms and carefully snuck over there; she saw a man with short spikey blue hair and dark eyes with a tattoo under his right eye. He was sitting a chair with a look on his face that Sakura had never seen before; it was sinister. _

"_How are things going now?" Jellal asked a cloaked man in front of him; Sakura didn't know why but she didn't like the feeling of this. _

"_Slow" the man huffed "I don't understand why you bother playing with those fools; they're not worth it. Just force them to do the work" _

_Jellal chuckled "I know where that would get me; a lot of escape attempts; it's better to train pets with treats than punishments makes them want to do it more and satisfy you; the same goes for humans" _

_Sakura's eyes widened as she watched them carefully listening to them; what was he saying? _

"_Soon the tower will complete and we'll be able to resurrect Zeref soon" _

'_What is this?' Sakura thought as she stared into the creepy thrown room _

"_Lord Jellal; if I may ask why did you decide to save that girl?" _

_Jellal smirked "Oh; I haven't told you yet did I? That girl is Sakura and she's an important part of this plan with her powers I can resurrect Zeref." _

"_But you could do it on your own" the man pointed out "So why save her and go through all this trouble" _

_Jellal chuckled darkly "Want to know the truth; that girl Sakura Violet is actually….._

* * *

'That's in the past' she told herself as she started circling possible places she could live in; she wanted to make sure it was in a good area and that the rent wasn't through the roof.

"You should take a look at Fairy Hills" Mirajane suggested after a while

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her as she started explaining "It's where a few of the guild members live"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I'm not really big on all those dormitory ideas but I'll keep it in mind"

"Have you lived in a dorm before?" Mirajane asked

Sakura shook her head "No; I wouldn't know"

Mirajane looked at her confused "What?"

She shook her head "Nothing"

She circled the last few places; there should be some place here soon. She looked around the guild; everyone seemed so cheerful now.

"So Sakura where were you before all of this?" Mirajane asked curiously

"All over" she replied calmly

"Oh; so you've been travelling?" she nodded

"Yeah"

"Hey; how come you came here with Natsu?" Gray asked appearing beside her

"It was just a coincidence" she said

Gray held out his hand "We didn't officially meet exactly; I'm Gray"

Sakura shook his hand "Sakura; nice to meet you and glad you have your clothes on"

Mirajane giggled "Gray's always had this stripping habit since he was little"

"Mirajane" Gray snapped a little embarrassed; Gray sat down beside Sakura at the counter "So how exactly did you meet Natsu and end up here?"

She explained everything that happened to them while in the other town; she told him how she found Lucy and then Natsu who helped them and how they had to deal with a fake salamander; that acted like he was from Fairy Tail and tricked Lucy.

"That's the story" Sakura said finishing

Gray shook his head "What an idiot; no wonder Natsu clobbered him"

She nodded in agreement "Anyway now I'm here; I just gotta wait for Lucy to get back then I'm heading off"

Gray looked at her confused "Why?"

"I figured we could both go searching for a place together saves time" Sakura responded

He nodded "Well welcome to Fairy Tail Sakura"

"Thanks Gray"

Later one when Lucy came back the two girls had gone searching for a place to stay together.

Sakura and Lucy had finely found a place that they believed was perfect it was a building that held a few apartments; it was in a nice area and the rent was really cheap. Sakura and Lucy had gone their together right away to go and get the place which they did and their apartments were right beside each other. They were currently packing their things in; with magic suit cases you could pack a lot more in than you thought. The girls had spent all night getting their things together; furniture was already set and the clothes were packed; they spent all day getting everything together and were so pleased when they finished decorating everything together. They were so happy they went out for dinner to celebrate together and when they got back home they were both beat.

Now it was morning and time for work; Sakura woke up and opened her curtains in her room before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Sakura wanted to also go and see Lucy after she was ready 'It feels good knowing that a friend is close by' she smiled brightly as she sunk into the bath letting her form relax; she was too tired to shower last night so this was refreshing for her. She relaxed in the bath.

"Ah; I'm so glad Lucy talked me into taking this place with her" she smiled; the girl was persistent in Sakura staying with her in the same building and she agreed since she didn't want to go looking at any other places.

'I wonder' she thought 'A place to call home'

_Sakura was being shown through the tower now by Jellal "There are some areas that are under construction so you can't go there alright" he said _

_Sakura nodded looking around the place was a little dark and the tower from the outside looked scary but everyone seemed so pleased to be building it. _

_After her injuries were healed up Sakura was taken out of the guest bed room and Jellal said that he had prepared for her a proper room which they would be going to soon. Thinking about what he has done for her so far; how he's helped her she felt indebted to him. He was nice to her throughout her entire transition even though she still had no memory he insisted she stay here with him until she was ready to go back to the outside world. Not knowing anything about the world you live in can be rough on you and Sakura knew she couldn't go running around on her own looking for answers to her past because chances were she would get nowhere with that plan. _

_Jellal lead her up to a door and opened it "This is your room" he said _

_Sakura gasped when she saw how it looked; it was so big it looked like a room for a princess or something. She walked in slowly taking in everything. There was a princess styled bed pushed up by the headboard in the centre of the room's wall on the right; there was a desk in the corner of the room with stationary; writing books and so on a closet built in; the room was painted white with patterns on the top of the walls. There was also a book shelf with a lot of books on it; there were stories and magic books. _

_She gaped in awe; she heard Jellal chuckle at her reaction "Do you like it?" _

_Not being able to find the words she nodded "But; I…..I don't understand why you're being so nice to me; I'm practically just a stranger" _

_Jellal smiled lightly at her and shook his head "Don't say that; over the time I've spent I think we can start seeing each other as more than stranger's right?" _

_She gave him a confused look "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean we're friends aren't we?" _

_Blushing slightly she nodded "Then there's nothing wrong with me doing all of this for you" _

_She smiled brightly "Thank you" _

"_Now since you don't understand much about this world; I believe that it would be a good idea if I started having you taught" he said; she gave him another lost look "I want to teach you about this world and magic" _

_She sucked in a breath "See; from the previous medical examinations you've had you were also tested for any signs of magic abilities which you have; I want to teach you how to use magic; it can be used to heal; to defend and attack. Also I also want to help educate you about this world since you literally have no memory of it. If you ever decide to leave then you'll know what's out there" _

_She wasn't sure she wanted to know about the world or about magic but coming from Jellal it sounded like he really wanted her to say yes and after everything he's done for her and still doing more if she did this she might make him happy and be useful to him if she learned magic. She nodded "Yes; please teach me" _

_He smiled at her gently and she returned it _

She bathed and washed herself before getting out and wrapping a towel around her form before leaving the bathroom to get dressed but she was not happy with what she found.

"You really found a nice pad huh Sakura?" Gray said sitting casually on her couch in his underwear!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura shouted before smacking Gray straight into the wall before he slid down

"What are you doing in my house!?" Sakura shouted blushing

Gray held up his hands "Wait; let me explain! Mira said that you got this place and she told us!"

Sakura glared at him "That doesn't explain why you broke into my house!" she shouted then she stopped

"Wait a minute what do you mean us?" Sakura asked and then there was another yell and crashes from the other side of the wall and Sakura ran out to Lucy's apartment and opened the door.

There she Lucy shouting Natsu and Happy also in a towel "Lucy?" Sakura looked at her

"Sakura" Lucy turned around at her friend but then they both stopped and realise they were only in towel's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Half of the neighbourhood heard them

* * *

After Sakura and Lucy got dressed each of them had to deal with the trespassing mages in their new homes. Sakura took Gray to her apartment and Lucy kept Natsu and Happy in hers since neither of them wanted to entertain right now.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Sakura sighed; she was dressed in a simply white shirt with a heart and jeans with stockings on. Gray had also gotten dressed in his clothes thankfully

They were currently seated at Sakura's table where Sakura had put down some tea "We just moved in here; seriously" she sighed "The security can't suck that much"

Gray waved his hand "Sorry but I wanted to ask if you joined a team already"

"You couldn't wait until we got to the guild?" she hissed slightly frowning "Lucy and I were only here for a day so we haven't joined any teams. I actually didn't know you could"

Gray nodded and took a sip of his drink "Yeah"

Sakura planted her head on the table "I really don't understand why you would think it was a good idea to tell me this by breaking and entering; I'll have to make sure that fire place is on at night"

Gray stared at her intently so much that Sakura's heart jumped a little "W-What?" she asked

He smiled suddenly and stood up "Join a team with me"

"W-What" Sakura asked again in shock

"Yeah; let's do it" Gray smirked "All people in guild are team mates but those who get along really well form their own teams and do missions together it's easier that way"

Sakura nodded "I understand now but I just met you and your first greeting to me was can I borrow you underwear"

Gray rubbed the back of his head "Hey; Natsu took mine remember?"

Sakura felt her vein throb "You couldn't have just asked someone else?"

Ignoring her question Gray spoke "I figured since you're new it would be a good idea to do your first quest with someone"

She narrowed her eyes thinking for a moment "I don't know…"

"So what do you say join a team?" Gray asked holding out his hand; Sakura took it warily and shook his hand

"Alright" she said; too bad she didn't realise the trap she just walked into

"Great; I already picked out a mission for us" Gray said taking out a piece of paper; Sakura smiled and looked over it her first mission.

"Let's see….mysterious criminal known as Krad Dark has been said to be in hiding; he is wanted for grand theft and kidnapping young girls for his harem. His a wizard that has the magical abilities to manipulate people and charm them; warning he kidnaps all exotic looking girls with different traits"

Sakura froze then and there after reading that and put two and two together; she looked at Gray who had a grin on his face.

"According to your story charms like that don't work on you and also pink hair counts as exotic right?" he grinned cheekily

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Alright there you go; now I know that you might think it went a little fast with Gray asking her to form a team with him but it doesn't mean he's not interested but I'm not going to jump in too fast though I promise you you're going to have a lot of interesting chapters to look forward to. **


	4. Chapter 4: first mission and jealousy?

**Hello my wonderful readers; I have yet another chapter for you for Sakura and Gray's first quest together as a team; it's not very long but I do hope you enjoy this. **

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Natsu and Gray were more alike than they wanted to believe; both of them had tricked Lucy and Sakura into going on a mission with them. Lucy would have to pretend to be a maid to get this book back and destroy it while Sakura had to get kidnaped on purpose to captures some famous thief; their first request after joining a guild and getting tricked into a team life just didn't get any better than that; note the sarcasm.

"Either way sucks" Sakura sulked as she looked at her friend who was also in the same bad mood

"I can't believe we fell for that" Lucy muttered under her breath; after Natsu showed up at her house he said he wanted to join a team with her and she accepted but she didn't think that they would be using her for being a blonde! Literally; she was being used to act as a maid because she was a blonde; then again it wasn't any better on Sakura's end because thanks to Gray; her and her 'exotic' pink hair would be getting grabbed by some thief; she really wished she never mentioned to Gray her ability to be unaffected by charms.

"How humiliating" Sakura cried anime tears hugging Lucy

"I swear I'm going to make them pay for that" Lucy hissed clenching her fists "But the money is actually a lot so they're giving me eighty percent since I'm doing the work!"

Sakura sighed sadly as she waved goodbye to her friend "Good luck on your first quest"

"You too do you your best" Lucy cheered as they departed separate ways "And don't let that pervert Gray; get to comfortable"

Sakura smiled at her friend "Oh trust me I have a few tricks of my own"

Lucy nodded and waved off at her friend "Good luck!"

'I'll need it'

* * *

"Sakura; how come you look like that?" Gray asked pointing at her face; they had made it to their destination by the train and were now walking through the city with Sakura looking very upset; she was pouting the entire train ride there and refused to say anything.

"I don't look like anything" Sakura pouted crossly but it was actually pretty cute

"That's cute" Gray said bluntly as he poked her cheek; Sakura felt her face burn a little; she looked like a child was being forced to go to school.

Sakura frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest "Baka; I'm still mad for being tricked like that"

"I didn't trick you" Gray said smirking slightly

"Yes; actually you did" she said as they walked through town "What do you call breaking into someone's home then making a team with them but not telling them that you picked a quest where they would have to get kidnapped and only telling them after the team was agreed on so that you could use the member for your scheme?"

Gray looked like he was in thought for a moment "Oh; I guess I did trick you"

Sakura glared at him slightly before returning the smirk "Fine but for doing that I get 80 percent of the reward"

"What!?" he shouted

Sakura laughed "Just kidding! We'll split it half but since I'm the one who gets kidnaped here you're going to have to do the fighting part"

"What; can't you fight?" Gray asked

Sakura shrugged "I've only ever had to fight for real when I was still being trained but other than that there were just bar fight's and stuff like that"

"And you're magic?" he asked

"Um; well I can use magic but for the last year and half since I left I haven't needed to really"

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Gray asked

Sakura sighed "If it comes down to it you'll find it"

Gray frowned "That's no fun"

Sakura rolled her eyes and hoped that Lucy was having more fun on her mission that she was. Hopefully she was able to handle what Natsu and Happy had to throw at her and she hoped it wasn't fire.

"Oh who's the client that sent out the request by the way?" Sakura asked

"The clients name is Ashido Ushimero" Gray said as they walked through town

* * *

Sakura and Gray got to the home where they were supposed to meet the client; it was a rather large house oh who was she kidding it was a mansion.

Gray and Sakura were sitting in a huge meeting hall now in front of an elderly man "Thank you for coming"

Sakura and Gray nodded "It's no problem we're just doing our job" Gray said

'Yeah a job you forced me to do' Sakura thought but didn't say anything

"You're such a brave girl for doing this; I have to tell you something about the request though" the man said "There was a change in the reward; it's been doubled"

Gray and Sakura gasped "What?"

Ashido nodded "Yes; you see there have been a number of more kidnappings in the forest and therefore we want the culprit captured"

Gray nodded "There's nothing to worry about now that Fairy Tail is here"

* * *

Sakura and Gray were taken to a huge room where they were staying together; they were there now working out a plan. Sakura was going to take a walk into the woods where Krad would find the girls and charm them while Gray waited for her to get taken to his hide out and then she would signal for Gray and they would take him down and save the girls.

Sakura sighed "We have to wait until nightfall" Gray said "Just make sure that you don't fall for his spell"

She scoffed "Isn't the reason I'm doing this because I'm immune to charms like that?"

Gray smirked "I'm not talking about that kind of spell; according to rumours that thief's not too shabby on the looks"

She clicked her tongue "Oh please"

He chuckled "Well if you do fall for him I'll have to find a way to knock you back to senses and I can think of a couple of ways"

Sakura shook her head 'How did I end up here?'

She went through her bag and pulled out her diary and started writing in it; ever since she lost her memory she had grown paranoid about ever losing her memories therefore she was sure to write down everything that happened and every feeling she had when something exciting happened and this was going to be the second writing for a new chapter in her life with a new diary to add while she was sure to keep her other hidden back at home.

"How long do we have before we get started?" Sakura asked

"We've got about an hour" Gray responded "After that we're heading out"

_**Dear diary **_

_**I came to a town where I met this girl pretty blonde girl Lucy in a magic shop where I helped her get a magic celestial key for free. We then met this guy named Natsu and a blue cat called Happy; get this Natsu also had pink hair like me and we found out that he was a powerful dragon slayer wizard from Fairy Tail guild. He helped Lucy and me out of a pinch with this guy who was pretending to be a Fairy Tail wizard in fact he was also trying to act as Natsu who was Fairy Tail Salamander. I couldn't believe it when he defeated the guy but he destroyed half the town with it and we ended up running from the military; he's so cool. **_

_**Lucy had convinced me to go with her to Fairy Tail and to join the guild; at first I wasn't too sure about that because I was worried but I came with her anyway; it's been a while since I had a friend to talk to and she's the nicest person ever and she's so smart. We went to join the guild and when we got there a fight happened right before our eyes a big one and we were told that this happened everyday but I was actually a little frightened since I'm not use to all of that commotion. **_

_**I met some interesting people as well but some I'm not too sure I want to be getting along with; aside from Natsu and Happy; I met Mira Jane who's so pretty and her brother; I met Loki who I will be trying to avoid at all costs hence major player; then there's the master who's so nice even though at first he scared me so bad I nearly fainted and there's also Gray who had broken into my new home the after I moved in their; who tricked me into forming a team with him and going on a mission with him that I am currently on; I have to somehow get this kidnapping thief to notice me all because of my hair once again I say I hate the colour of my stupid hair; I seriously want to strangle Gray. I'll admit though; he is kinda good looking but just because he's got it doesn't mean he has to flaunt it constantly; that is very distracting and-**_

"Distracting in what way?" a voice behind her whispered making Sakura jump out of her skin; when she turned around she was so close to Gray basically face to face with him as he stared at her intently; he was on the other side of the bed with his eye's closed; she thought he would be sleeping not peaking on her private diary; Sakura had a magic lock on it so no one could open it and it would burn anyone else who wanted to touch it.

"Don't read my diary!" she snapped at him standing up and placing it back in her bag

Gray clicked his tongue and leaned to the back on the bed "Yeah; alright; alright. Don't worry; you're pretty good looking yourself"

Sakura exhaled exasperated and headed for the door "Let's go"

Gray stopped her "Remember; if worst comes to worse you can fight back but if not have him thinking you're just some helpless girl until I get there; for a signal just shoot up some of your magic in the forest and I'll spot it also I'll be right behind you the whole time"

She nodded "I'm not worried Gray; I can handle myself"

He nodded "Alright good luck"

Sakura looked at the woods; she lit her lantern and started making her way through the woods; the one thing she hated about night was the dark; yeah it was kinda stupid but when you wake up in the middle of the woods with no memory it feels the same as being in the dark where you can't recall anything. She hated the dark almost as much as she hated the thought of losing her memories again.

* * *

_Sakura whimpered when she saw the flash of lightening; she closed her eyes tight and hid under her blankets trembling; she hated this. She always slept with some source of light in the room but the power suddenly went out in the middle of the night and now the only source of light was the thunder outside; she knew that there wasn't anything there but she was still frightened of not being able to see anything. _

'_There's nothing to be afraid of' she said holding back her tears that wanted to fall from her eyes _

_There was a loud sound that made her jump slightly; she shouldn't be afraid; her breath hitched when she heard the door opening. _

'_There's nothing to be scared of' she repeated over and over in her mind; for a wizard that was being trained in some of the most advanced magic she really was such a scardy cat. _

_She gasped when the door opened and she saw Jellal walk in; he was wearing a plain white shirt and dark pants _

"_Sakura are you alright?" he asked coming in _

_She nodded "Y-Yeah; I'm fine" _

"_The power had to be shut down for tonight because of the storm the lightening is unpredictable right now and it'll take days to get the power back if it strikes the tower while it's on. Sakura nodded in understanding. _

"_I'm sorry; I forgot for a minute that you didn't like the dark" Jellal said "The nightlight went out" _

_Sakura blushed lightly; it was embarrassing for a fifteen year old girl to have a nightlight. Jellal ruffled her hair slightly _

"_Mind if I take a seat?" he asked _

_She nodded; he sat down on the side of her bed he summand a ball of magic light that was slightly dim "Here; you can use this" he said _

"_C-can you show me how to do that?" she asked _

_He nodded bringing her form closer to him; she was use to him holding her like this by now; over the time Sakura started to love Jellal but it wasn't a romantic kind of love; she loved him as a friend who she would give her life for_

"_Yeah; I'll teach you sometime but for now get some rest" _

_She nodded but she didn't want him to go just yet; it felt nice having him hold her like this; it was comforting. _

"_Can you stay?" she asked softly knowing that he would probably say no _

"_Of course; anything for you princess" he smiled as she snuggled into his chest_

There was a rustling that caught Sakura's attention; she looked around and realised that she had really gotten caught up in her thoughts because she had no idea where she saw; looking around she saw a shadow run across from her. Sakura looked around when she heard a voice being carried by the wind.

"Well this is an interesting surprise" the voice said which was obviously a guy's

Someone appeared in front of Sakura and when he appeared she saw a young man with spikey blonde hair with fair skin; he was dressed in white and had blue eyes.

"Well; I haven't seen you around in this neck of the woods are you lost sweetness?" he asked

Sakura looked up at him with wide Bambi eyes before taking a step back; the plan was act scared; she knew that Gray was lurking somewhere watching this. He grabbed onto Sakura's hand

"Would you like me to help you?" he asked kindly

She nodded pretending to be captivated "Yes; thank you very much"

"Don't worry dear; you're in safe hands now" he smiled; Sakura looked into his eyes and saw them start to turn a shade of purple. This was how he hypnotised the girls.

Sakura looked in and pretended to be falling under his spell "What's your name sweety"

"I'm Alita Emerald" she responded softly

"Alita; how beautiful" Krad said smiling at her; he grabbed her waist and started leading her somewhere through the forest "Alita from now on; you're my girl understand? You're the new addition to my harem; you're to call me master Krad"

She nodded "Yes; I understand Master Krad"

He looked pleased and kissed her cheek; she had to make sure she didn't cringe at the touch "Good now come along; we're going home"

She nodded and allowed him to take her deep into the woods they went on for a while until they came to what looked like the end of the forest and the beginning of a giant bush of thorns but with one wave of his hand they began to clear out of the way for them to cross.

'Ok; how is Gray going to get through that? Oh well if he can't get through somehow then I'll just have to take care of this myself' she thought; there Sakura saw a huge house in the middle of the forest that was cut off from the rest; no wonder no one was able to find him. Sakura glanced back as the rose buses covered up the area again; now how was Gray going to get through that?

Krad took her inside there they were greeted by a bunch of cute girls dressed in maid uniforms.

"Good evening master Krad" the girls responded in a trance like state which they were in

"This is a new comer; her name is Alita please dress her appropriately then send her to my room for inspection"

The girl bowed "As you wish"

Sakura was taken to a room where she was stripped of her clothes and placed in a skimpy outfit; it was a tight dark fitting top with no sleeves that highlighted her large chest and a short dark mini skirt that barely covered her but and had a slit in the side with stockings; oh god she looked so…..oh she didn't even want to say the word it was too degrading for her. She would need to wait until she was alone with Krad and she was sure the girls would be safe.

She was taken to the main room where Krad was waiting for her sitting at a table for two.

'Oh crap now I gotta go to dinner with him?' she thought as the girl left with Sakura standing there

"Well; don't you look simply luscious" Krad said coming towards her

'Yeah if by luscious you mean slutty' she thought as he walked around her like a hunter going in for the kill.

"Out of all the girls here; you are something else Alita" Krad said coming closer to her; he ran his hands through her hair "Just these" he said taking the ribbons out of her hair and letting it flow "Better"

He was behind her very close; she had to do everything in her will not to punch the guy into the wall especially when she felt him train his hands over her form; he stopped at her butt and gave it a squeeze. She did everything not to tense and not to do what she usually done when something like that happened and punch the guy into next week.

'Almost time and then I can kill this pervert' she took a breath

Krad turned her around and moved closer to her; she stared up at his face; he sure was handsome too bad he was a douche bag. She let him pull her closer she held back a smirk getting ready to punch him back and signal Krad as he reached down to kiss her and as she prepared to punch him into the next world suddenly the door burst open and Gray leapt in.

'I thought he was going to wait for the signal?' she thought as he barged in

"Who are you?" Krad asked glaring at Gray

Instead of reply Gray just walked right up to them and punched Krad back

Sakura looked over at Gray "What happened to wait for the signal?" she asked

Gray narrowed his eyes slightly and he looked so scary Sakura actually yelped "Well let's see; I was waiting for you to use the signal but after spotting you in that" he gestured to her outfit "At the window; I thought you might be occupied"

Sakura rolled her eyes "I was about to when you barged in" she said huffing slightly

"Oh please Sakura if I didn't do that who knows what might have happened" Gray said crossing his arms over his bare chest at least he was still wearing his pants.

"What does that mean?" she asked "Wasn't the plan me faking it?"

Krad got up and smirked wiping the blood from his face "I'm impressed; so Sakura I take it you must be a wizard?"

She nodded crossing her arms over her chest and stopped glaring at Gray "That's right I am and we're taking you in!"

Before Sakura could do anything; Gray jumped in front of her and started fighting Krad with his ice magic.

"Sakura; stay back" Gray said as he threw his fist at Krad

Krad used his magic to throw an energy blast at Gray; Sakura moved out of the way of the attack. She watched as they fought; she was upset with Gray for just barging in when she was going to fight Krad.

She watched as he fought with Krad; they separated and Krad smirked he disappeared suddenly and then reappeared behind Sakura with a dagger near her throat.

Sakura gasped when she felt the cold metal against her throat; Gray was about to go for her but Krad made him stop "Hold it" he said "One more step and the girl gets it"

Gray clenched his fist "Let her go"

Krad smirked; Sakura glared at Gray "Why couldn't you stick to the plan?" she asked

"Oh; I think I know why little cherry" Krad said "The ice wizard here must have spotted us through the window and got a little jealous; not that you could blame him right; I mean look at you" Krad said about to grope her and that's when she head butted him hard; swiping her hand a magic circle appeared underneath him

"Dark chains" she said as the chains started tying Krad up; he tried to get out but those were magic proof chains.

Sakura smirked down at him "That's that" she said before walking out of the room passed Gray

She heard footsteps and saw Gray coming over to her "Hey wait" he called

"I can't believe you didn't think I could take care of myself" she said upset

Gray held out his hands "I never said that!"

"You just broke into the place! You said you were going to wait for the signal"

"Was I supposed to wait until after he finished with you?" Gray snapped

Sakura stopped and glared at him "Listen up pal! I can take care of myself; I can fight; I know how to use magic. I was going to finish him myself; if any of the girls were still about he could've used them against us. That hypnotism magic can be powerful when used properly"

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Alright; sorry" he said

She shook her head "Never mind it's done at least now let's go alert the authority's about this and wrap this up"

When they got outside Sakura saw that Gray had frozen the entire rose bushes and broke through them.

"Holly crap" she said looking at it; she was about to go outside but Gray grabbed her hand to stop her

"What?" she asked

Gray flushed slightly "You might want to get changed first" he said

Sakura looked down and realised she was still in the skimpy outfit

Later on after Sakura got changed they got all of the girls back to their homes and Sakura and Gray had collected the reward and Krad had been captured. For her first request it was actually really good Sakura thought but she didn't understand why Gray had done what he did. She thought back to what Krad said about him being jealous but she shook off the thought.

'No way'

They were back at the clients home where Ashido was thanking them for their hard work and giving them the reward they earned.

"Thank you so much" he said with a smile

"You're welcome" Gray said

Sakura smiled "It was our pleasure"

"Why don't you stay the night and head on back tomorrow? I can prepare a big feast in your honour for your work"

Gray shook his head "No; I really think we should be heading back after all I don't want our rookie to think that it's customary to be spoiled like this by our clients"

Sakura slapped him upside his head at his joke making him yelp before rubbing the back of his head

"My; my all of you Fairy Tail wizards really are strong" Ushimero complimented "I'm glad I chose this guild for the task"

Gray and Sakura smiled "Please don't worry; Sakura and I are going to head over to a hotel for the night since our missions finished we can't inconvenience you any further"

Ashido nodded in understanding and said good bye to the two mages.

* * *

Sakura and Gray went to a restaurant to get something to eat before they went to a hotel and then took the morning train home.

"I still can't believe we got paid so much just for rounding up that one guy" Sakura said smiling happily as she took a bite out of her food

"It's all about taking the right jobs" Gray explained sitting across from her "And see it wasn't so bad being tricked into joining a team with me"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Keep that cocky attitude up ice boy and you'll be swimming with the fishes; anyway I'm over it as long as nothing like that happens again" she warned

Gray chuckled "Don't count on it"

She narrowed her eyes at him; they heard some guys talking then that made Gray suddenly go into a panic

"Hey; did you hear about Fairy Tail?" one guy whispered

"What?"

"Yeah; they say that the queen of Fairy Tail Titania went on a quest to defeat this demon monster and that she actually beat it!"

"What; no way!"

Gray listened intently to the guys conversation behind them

"Yeah; I hear that chic is scary as hell; so she finished her quest and she's coming back to the guild"

Gray stiffened when he realised what he just heard and who they were talking about while Sakura was none the wiser about it.

"Oh crap!" Gray said standing up in a panic "We have to go now"

Sakura watched as he put the money down on the table and grabbed her arm pulling her up easily; she wished she was heavier at that moment because she was flung over Gray's shoulder like a rag doll as he ran out of the tavern.

"Gray put me down!" Sakura ordered pounding on his back

"Sorry; but we've got to hurry the train is going to depart soon and we have to get moving" he said in a rush

"Listen I don't know what's going on but you got to put me down now" she ordered

"Just hang on till we get back to the station"

"But-

"Sakura please; I'll explain on the train" he said running

"Ok fine" she huffed "But can you at least get your hand off my ass!?"

**There you have it; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Lullaby and meeting Erza

**I want to say thank you for the reviews everyone; to answer a few confusions as to Sakura's age she is now seventeen years old; she lost her memories when she was 14 years old; since then she's learned how to use magic hope that clears that up and for those who want to know whether or not the rest of the Naruto gang will be joining the Fairy Tail's you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Now please READ AND ENJOY**

* * *

"Gray; why did we have to go this way again" Sakura asked as they trudged through the forest which didn't seem to have an end.

Last night when Gray threw Sakura over his shoulder like a cave man and rushed to the train station they had managed to reach the train just in time much to Gray's relief and when they got on Gray had fallen asleep right away not granting Sakura the chance to ask why he suddenly picked her up and rushed to the station.

It was only in the morning he said that he wanted to get back because it was something urgent and something about his life depending on it but he left it at that.

"Because it's quicker to get to the guild" he stated taking large steps

"Oh that makes a lot of sense" she rolled her eyes at him "Let's take a break we've been walking for a while now it's not like the guilds going to run away"

"Fine; I gotta use a bathroom in any case" he said when she looked at him again he was only his boxers

"Why the hell; do you keep stripping?" she muttered under her breath rubbing her forehead

"I'll be in that bush if you need me" he pointed

"Trust me I won't" she stated waiting for Gray to leave but then a few seconds later literally not even a minute there was a crashing noise coming from the bush he was in.

She thought whether or not she wanted to go and see what was happening over there but when she heard another voice shout; another familiar voice she decided that she had to find out what was happening.

When Sakura got there she was surprised to see Natsu and Lucy there along with Happy and Gray; it looked like Natsu and Gray were about to have a show down.

Sakura walked over to Lucy.

"Hey" Sakura waved over to her and Lucy's eyes lit up as she started waving frantically at her

"Sakura how are you?" she asked happily

"I'm fine" she trailed off looking at Gray and Natsu who were throwing insults at each other

"Exhibitionist"

"Talking matchstick"

"Ice bastard"

"Lollipop head"

"What are they in third grade?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief at the sight they really did act like little kids all the time

Lucy shrugged "How do we get them to stop?"

Suddenly smirking Sakura raised her hand high into the air and two shadows appeared capturing both of them and dangling them by their legs upside down. Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw this and thought that Sakura might have gone a little over board with that attack.

"Are you two finished?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"Yeah….." they both mimicked

Lucy clapped her hands "Wow; Sakura you use dark magic?"

Sakura looked at Lucy confused before nodding quickly a little too quick "Yeah..."

* * *

After things settled down the wizards sat at the end of a cliff together while Happy was fishing and Lucy and Sakura were catching up on how their missions went turned out; Sakura told Lucy about how she had to deal with Krad and Gray storming in really pissed and how they succeeded in the mission while Lucy told Sakura about the book that Lucy and Natsu were supposed to destroy; the client had changed their mind and then; Natsu made them refuse the reward. Sakura mentioned to Lucy how Gray suddenly knocked down the door to the room she was in with Krad before she could beat the crap out of him.

Lucy laughed at the end of Sakura's story "I have a lot of work to do huh?" Sakura smiled at her friend "But I'm glad to hear you completed your first mission"

Sakura nodded before Lucy asked her "So why did you take this way?"

"Cutting through the forest is a short cut back to Magnolia" Gray explained sitting beside Sakura

Lucy glared at Happy suddenly "You were bragging about your keen sense of smell but you didn't even notice that Gray was there?"

"There are some things you don't want to smell" Happy replied bluntly making Gray glare at him

Natsu smirked and folded his arms at the back of his head "Enough of that; why don't you get going already?"

Gray surprisingly stood up instead of staring another fight "Of course; it'll be trouble if we don't get back soon"

'How is it trouble for me?' Sakura wondered pointing to herself

"Ezra will be back shortly" Gray said in a deadly whisper

Natsu's jaw dropped and his face suddenly hung in fright; Lucy's eyes widened

"Erza…..you mean her?" she asked shocked

"The women known as the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail" Happy said

Sakura noticed how Gray and Natsu's faces seemed to drop while Lucy was gushing like a fan girl; Sakura had never heard of her before though.

"Amazing; I want to meet her!" Lucy said

"The most powerful" Sakura thought; she must really be something impressive

"But what kind of person is she?" Lucy asked "I've never seen her picture before in the magazine"

"Scary" Happy; Natsu and Gray responded slacking their shoulders

Gray and Natsu turned to each other and started talking "Wild animal?" Gray asked

"Beast?" asked Natsu back

Happy jumped in "More like an evil demon!"

The two girls were trying to get the picture about what she might be like from the descriptions but it wasn't looking very clear or believable. They were picturing a giant shadow causing town people to run for their lives.

"She's not that big" Happy said interjecting

"But she's bigger than you think" Natsu responded

"It's about right if you're talking about how scary she is" Gray said crossing his arms over his chest

Sakura looked up at the sky "Suddenly I don't think I want to go back just yet"

"Me neither" Lucy trembled

"It's probably even worse" Gray said and they were all now picturing the shadow kicking a mountain in half

"Like this bad" Natsu pointed out

Gray shook his head "No; I think she could blow away a mountain into three pieces with a single kick"

Happy interjected once more "Three pieces is exaggerating; I think it's more like two"

"That is scary" Lucy and Sakura sulked

Gray nodded "Anyway we've got to hurry home"

"Let's go!" Natsu said jumping up

Unfortunately that trip was going to be delayed because they moment all of them stood up there was a huge explosion that sent them flying into a pile of sand; Natsu actually landed upside down and was spitting up sand; they knew that this was a magic attack.

"Wizards" Gray stated

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted noticing that the cat wasn't there; when they looked about they spotted five wizards standing around Happy who was tied to a stick; it looked like they were about to cook him and there were some pretty weird looking characters.

There were two guys; twins actually; another man with green hair and a giant chicken as well as a small dwarf looking person. They were all about to roast Happy!

"Hold it right there!" Natsu snapped

The wizards looked over at the four of them standing on the hill.

"You've got our friend their bub" Natsu stated as he began cracking his knuckles "You may be hungry but you can't eat him"

"You're also wizards right?" Gray asked

"From what guild" Sakura asked

"None of your business" one of them replied "Get them"

With that they charged at each other; one of them created a huge sand ball that encased Natsu while Gray was fighting against the twins without using his magic while Lucy and Sakura went over to get Happy; Sakura kicked one of them away when they tried to attack before untying Happy.

After Natsu got free and attacked the last guy the group tied up the wizards and Natsu and Gray were having at each other again.

"You don't have to get serious against these small fry" Gray stated once again in his boxers

"How about I fry up that smart mouth of yours?" Natsu asked facing away from Gray

"I doubt you could with those lukewarm flames of yours"

"Oh yeah" Natsu snapped

Sakura and Lucy chose to ignore them and interrogate those guys but one of them simply whispered Lullaby.

"Lullaby"

Suddenly Sakura felt something coming towards them and pushed Lucy out of the way; a giant shadow in the form of a fist brought the tree that the wizards were tied to.

"Who was that?" Sakura hissed looking around  
"I can't sense them anymore" Gray said "They're moving fast"

Natsu glared at the air "Damn; I don't get this at all"

"Lullaby" Sakura and Lucy mimicked

* * *

Later on the group had finally made it back to their guild in one piece after forcing Natsu and Gray to take the trip together so Sakura and Lucy could chat together some more but now they were once again back in Fairy Tail but it's been a few days since the incident and they all needed to get back to work if they wanted to get through their rent and have food in their homes.

"Let's take a look at the request board" Sakura said walking over to it with Lucy

"Maybe we can do a job together" Lucy suggested

Sakura nodded in response

There were a lot of missions for them; from searching for a lost bracelet to undoing a jinx of a magic cane to fortune reading on romance to monster hunting.

"Wow their sure are a lot of requests" Lucy said with her finger on her chin trying to decide if there was anything she wanted to do

Mirajane walked over to them with a smile on her face "Tell me if you find anything you like; master is at a regular meeting now"

"Regular meeting?" Sakura looked confused

"Guild master's from different regions come together to give reports. It's a bit different from the council assembly"

Mira got a light pen from one of the guild members called Reedus and began to write on thin air as she explained to Sakura and Lucy

"The ten members of the council assembly; who are closest to the government are of the highest position. They exist to maintain order in the magical world. They also have the power to punish those who break the law. Below them is the meeting of the guild masters. The guild master Union. Where they report upon pre-assigned matters and communicate with other guild masters and keep the guilds stable."

"I had no idea that there were connections between guilds" Sakura said placing a finger on her chin in thought

Mirajane began speaking again "If you fail to sustain this…"

Natsu suddenly appeared with a crazy grin on his face and a flame on one finger "The men of the dark will come after you!"

Lucy squealed in fright and wrapped her arms around Sakura; Natsu threw his head back and laughed at her "What are you freaking out for?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy snapped still holding on

Mirajane began writing again "But the men of the dark really do exist" she wrote down at the bottom Dark guild

"This one guild isn't part of any union. They're a harmful guild that takes part in crimes."

Natsu smiled "Just hurry up and pick your job"

"Why do I have to be ordered around by you?" Lucy glared

Natsu just continued to smile that that goofy grin on his face "We're a team after all"

"Last time we picked a job without your consent so now it's your turn" Happy told her

Lucy stuck out her tongue at them; Sakura giggled and moved away from her friend to sit down at the counter feeling that this could take a while.

"You don't have to pick a team just yet" Gray said sitting at the table in his underwear of course

"Pretty soon you'll be getting invitations left and right"

Sakura smiled "Good; so that also applies to me"

Gray looked at her confused "But you're already part of a team"

Sakura held up her hand "Not after that stunt you pulled; you should've gotten someone else with pink hair"

"That's not true" Gray said turning serious

"Shut up" Natsu said "She dodged a bullet"

Gray walked up to Natsu and the two of them began glaring at each other and throwing insults once again.

"Did you just tell me to shut up; you stinking ball of flames?"

"Yeah and I'll say it again you perverted freak"

"Bird head"

"Glossy head"

"You get on my nerves"

"Lucy; Sakura how about the three of us create a team of love?" Loki asked throwing his arm around both of them

Sakura and Lucy glared at him "Both of your beauties are so bright; I bet if I took off my sunglasses I'd go blind"

"Please by all means take them off" Sakura stated

Suddenly Loki spotted the keys around Lucy's waist and jumped back "Y-You're a spirit mage?"

"Yeah"

Loki suddenly screamed "How cruel can fate be!" he ran away "Sorry; we should just end things right here. Sakura call me some time"

"Was there even anything to begin with?" Sakura muttered to Lucy

"What's with the break up line?" Lucy wondered

"There's a rumour Loki had trouble with a spirit mage once" Mirajane explained

"Not surprise-

Suddenly Natsu knocked into Lucy and Sakura landing on both of them

"Learn to control yourselves you brats" Lucy said trying to get Natsu off; Sakura pushed him off of them and stood up dusting herself off

"Damn; you're like a couple of kids" she sighed

"It's a fight he called. How could I back down?" Gray asked

Sakura shook her head and covered her eyes with her hand "Your clothes; again"

"You're the one who started in droopy eyes" Natsu said

"What hour; what minute did I start it cat eyes?"

The rest of the guild laughed at their outburst; it was entertaining every time they saw it and that was a lot.

Suddenly Loki came running through the door again "Bad news"

He got everyone's attention "Erza's back"

You could literally feel the tension and fear running through everyone oh and they all shouted.

"Erza is here?" Sakura asked

"Natsu mention her before" Lucy said

"It's fair to say she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail" Mirajane said

They heard footsteps getting closer to the door and everyone looked like they were about to be attacked but didn't know what to do about it. The conversation about her ran through Sakura and Lucy's heads when they thought about

Suddenly someone came walking in carrying a giant horn like it was nothing that was decorated in jewels. The woman was wearing a blue skirt but her upper body was in female armour; she had long scarlet hair and brown eyes.

"She's pretty" Lucy and Sakura stated and not really what they were expecting

"I've just returned is the master here?"

"He's at a regular meeting" Mirajane replied in her usual calm and sweet voice; she seemed to be the only one who wasn't panicked

"Erza what is that thing?" one of the guild members asked

"It's the horn of the demon I subdued; the local townspeople decorated it for me and gave it to me as a gift" she responded

'Seems more like a peace offering' Sakura thought

Erza turned around and glared at the rest of the guild "You lot; I caught wind of a rumour that Fairy Tail has been causing a trouble yet again. Even if master forgive it I will not" she turned around

"Cana; how disgraceful to be drinking like that" she said referring to the way Cana had a huge barrel in her hands "Visitor if you're going to dance do it outside; Wakaba you're littering ask everywhere. Nabu stop wandering around the request board and find work"

Sakura and Lucy stared in awe at Erza; she really had a powerful influence on them but she was like a disciplinary enforcement

"That's Erza" Mirajane smiled

"Is Natsu and Gray present?" Erza asked

"Aye" Happy replied

Turning around Lucy and Sakura saw something they thought wasn't even possible; Natsu and Gray had their arms around each other's shoulders and were holding hands! Without trying to kill each other!

"Hey Erza; we're buddy; buddy as always" Gray said with a fake smile

Sakura chocked on air when Gray said that; wow that was a miracle she never thought she would be able to see even if it was out of pure fear.

"Aye" Naruto replied sounding like Happy now

"Of course friends have their fights to" Erza said "But I prefer it when you're getting along"

Lucy gaped at them "I've never seen them like this"

"I'd never thought I'd live to see them like this" Sakura responded whispering it

"Natsu; Gray; I have a favour to ask of you" Erza started "I picked up some disturbing information on my job. Normally I would ask for Master for his judgment but I decided that it requires immediate action. I want the two of you to help me; you will follow me won't you?" she asked

Natsu and Gray glanced at each other a little surprised this was the first time Erza had ever asked for help.

"We're taking off the day after tomorrow; prepare you by then"

Gray and Natsu were looking at each other; on a team together…

"This can't be good" Sakura murmured

"Erza; Natsu and Gray" Mirajane began "This might possibly be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail"

"Strongest or most destructive" Sakura whispered back

* * *

Thus they all went to Magnolia station together; that is Natsu; Gray; Happy; Lucy and Sakura. Lucy and Sakura were sitting on the bench while Natsu and Gray were arguing with each other creating a spectacle in front of everyone.

Lucy slouched; the only reason she was here was because Mirajane asked her to help make sure and Natsu and Gray don't fight and then when Lucy pointed out that Sakura had been able to stop them from fighting with her power Mirajane begged her to go with to help and thus there they were now. Sakura frowned and rested her head on her hand.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this" she said sighing

"Act like I don't know them; act like I don't know them" Lucy muttered

"Aren't you supposed to stop them?" Happy asked  
"I don't feel like it" Sakura responded

"Sorry did I keep you waiting?" Erza's voice cut through the air

When Sakura and Lucy turned around they were shocked to find Erza there with a huge amount of luggage with her; it was near impossible at the amount.

Gray and Natsu were back to jumping around pretending to get along afraid of the mage.

Erza smiled "Good; being amiable is best" she then turned to the two girls "And who are you; I recall seeing you in Fairy Tail"

"We're newcomers" Sakura explained smiling back "I'm Sakura"

"And I'm Lucy; we've come along from a request from Mira Jane. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Erza; it's nice to meet you too" she responded before turning around to make sure Gray and Natsu were getting along however every moment she turned her back they were glaring at each other and then when they turned again they were getting along.

Natsu started talking "Erza; I don't mind coming along but only on one condition" well that shocked everyone "When we get back fight me"

Sakura and Lucy gasped

"What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?" Gray asked him

"It's won't be the same as last time; I can definitely beat you now!"

'He's dead' Sakura thought

Erza smirked "I'll acknowledge the fact that you've grown. Though I have little confidence; why not. I'll take you on"

Sakura saw the look on her face; it was calm yet deadly she really hoped she was just imagining it.

Natsu threw his head back in excitement "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Of course that didn't last long when they all got onto the train; Natsu; Sakura and Gray were sitting on one side and Erza; Lucy and Happy were on the other side together. Natsu of course was not looking well; actually it looked like he was about to take a dirt nap.

"Geez how pathetic" Gray muttered "Getting sick right after calling a fight"

"I supposed it can't be helped "Erza said "Come sit beside me

Lucy and Natsu swapped places and Erza told him to relax before punching him in the gut knocking him out and laying his head on her lap.

'What is the matter with these people?' Sakura couldn't help but let the thought run through her head

"Erza; isn't it about time you tell us?" Gray asked "What do you want us to do?"

None of them had gotten the detail of the mission yet

"Yes; our opponents is the dark guild Eisenwald. They are planning something foul using the magic lullaby"

Gray; Happy; Sakura and Lucy immediately took notice of the name "Lullaby"

"From that time" Lucy pointing out referring to when they were all trying to save Happy from getting eaten by those guys

"They said something about Lullaby; there's no mistaking it" Gray said

Erza nodded "They must have been drop outs from Eisenwald. They probably bailed out because they couldn't keep up with their plans."

"Could that plan have something to do with Lullaby?" Sakura asked

"That's my only guess" Erza said "The shadow that captured them must have been Eisenwald himself"

"What kind of plan could that be?" Lucy wondered

"I'll explain one thing at a time" Erza responded closing her eyes "It starts with the return of my last job; I stopped by a tavern where I overheard them talking. They mentioned that Lullaby had been sealed away"

"Lullaby" Lucy tested "It means child's nursery rhyme"

"Yes and the fact that it was sealed away could only mean that it's powerful magic" Erza said

"Where those guys from Eisenwald as well?" questioned Gray

"Yes but I failed to realise it at that time" she responded "As well as the name Eligor; the ace of the dark Eisenwald guild. Taking on only assassination jobs which earned him the name Eligor the death god"

"Assassinations" Sakura gasped; her eyes wide

"By law of the council assassinations are forbidden; Eisenwald chose money over law and was exiled for it but he and his followers continued to defy orders and went on with their methods."

At the end of the story Lucy and Sakura were a little freaked but more Lucy than Sakura because the seat was a little wet although Lucy said it was just sweat; Sakura hoped she was right.

Erza hit Natsu on his head with her fists "If only I had recognised that name; I would have wrung their necks until they spat out what they were scheming" she stated like this was an everyday thing although with Erza they somehow didn't find it too hard to believe

"So Eisenwald is trying to achieve something with Lullaby and it must be something rotten so you want to stop them right?" Sakura asked

Erza nodded "Yes; I'd rather take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your guys help. We're going to Eisenwald"

Gray smirked and said it sounded like fun while Lucy trembled "I really shouldn't have come"

"I should be saying that; you dragged me with you" Sakura muttered

A little while later into the train ride after the tension in the air was cleared they decided to break for lunch all except Natsu who was still out like a light; it was better than him looking like he was about to die.

"By the way what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich

"Erza's magic is really pretty" Happy replied "You get to see a lot of blood; the opponents of course"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in disgust "How is that pretty?"

"That's what I want to know" Lucy said looking at Sakura

"I personally think Gray's magic's prettier" Erza responded taking bite out of her cake

"You think so?" Gray asked forming a small ice sculpture of their guilds emblem "Ice magic"

"Do you think that's why the two of them don't get along?" Sakura asked referring to Natsu and Gray

"Because they're different elements in magic" Lucy concluded

"That has nothing to do with it" Gray responded

The group finally made it to Onibas train station where they were getting off and loading their bags off but they were forgetting something it was only a few minutes later while they were talking that they realised they were missing Natsu to make matters even worse for them the train departed and all they could do was stare in shock as it ran out of sight.

"Oh crap" they all muttered

**Please...REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6: Eisenwald, the true purpose

**Hello dear readers; just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's really not much more to say. **

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Natsu had woken up on the train but wasn't able to move from his seat because of how sick he was feeling; he really hoped that this damn thing stopped already. Vehicles should not exist was literally the only thought running through his head. He was going to kill his teammates for leaving him like this.

Then he heard a voice "What's this Fairy Tail? So you're a mage from an orthodox guild? I envy you very much"

Natsu saw a man dressed in a white shirt and pants with black hair tied in a spikey high ponytail. When Natsu was about to question him the man suddenly slammed his foot into Natsu's face.

"Don't get in over your heads you fairy guild" he said sneering at Natsu "You want to know what we call you people? Flies"

Natsu glared at the man and was about to throw a fire fist at him when he felt sick again because the train hadn't stopped and his flamed hands vanished as he tried not to hurl.

"What kind of magic is that?" the man asked before a circle appeared under him and shadows punched Natsu to the ground

"This magic" Natsu glared suddenly the train stopped and the man came falling forward while a strange object fell out of his pocket.

Unknown to both of them that it was Erza who stopped the train from the station by pulling the emergency break; Natsu looked down.

"It stopped?" then he saw a skull shaped flute on the ground "What is that?"

"Saw it did you?" the man asked standing up

Natsu brought his fists together and formed a magic circle "This is payback for what you did to me back there!"

As his fire fist came flying towards his opponent a ray of shadows kept him from getting hit and he ended up destroying most of that cart suddenly the monitor went off and said that they would be moving again.

"Crap; I gotta get off this thing!" he said grabbing his bag

"Hold it" the man shouted standing up "Think again if you expect to come out in once piece after meddling with Eisenwald"

Natsu turned around and glared at him "Are you Eisenwald? You've been taunting Fairy Tail as you please. Come out and fight next time!"

Suddenly the train started moving again and Natsu looked like he was about to puke again.

'Damn those guys for ditching me'

* * *

Meanwhile Erza; Lucy; Happy and Sakura were riding on a magical vehicle that Erza was driving; having it consume her magical powers. They were riding on the side of the train when Natsu jumped out and came head first with Gray who was on top of the roof of the vehicle; Erza stopped the car and they all got out; to make sure that they were alright or at least alive.

Natsu and Gray stood up glaring at each other "That hurt you idiot" Gray snapped rubbing his forehead

"Shut up; thanks a bunch for leaving me behind!"

"Forgive me; I'm glad you're ok" Erza said

"Like hell I'm ok; I was attacked my some weird guy on the train. The one that took away the guys that were trying to eat Happy"

Sakura's eyes widened "What; that was Eisenwald!"

Erza snapped and smacked Natsu hard "You fool! Eisenwald is the one we're after; how dare you let him escape!?"

They all gaped in horror at Erza

"This is the first time I've heard anything about that" Natsu said rubbing the side of his face

"Didn't I explain it earlier? Listen when people are talking" Erza scolded and yet she was the one who knocked Natsu out in that trip.

"She really is amazing" Lucy said grimly

Sakura timidly nodded her head "For a number of reasons"

Erza went back to the car and got it started "So he was on the train? We're going after him!"

"What was he like?" Gray asked

Natsu crossed him arms over his chest in thought "He didn't have many distinct qualities. Oh I remembered he had a skull shaped flute with three eyes"

Lucy's head snapped towards them "What's the matter Lucy?" Sakura asked

"I know about that flute" Lucy said "The song of the cursed….The magic of death!"  
"What?" Erza asked

"You mean the cursed song?" Gray asked

"I've only read about it in books but; you know how there's a forbidden magic called the cursed murder?" Lucy said

"Yea; it's black magic that takes the life of the cursed" Erza responded

"Lullaby is even more terrifying than that!" Lucy said with a frown

"We have to get moving right now" Erza said moving back to the vehicle

That got everyone moving into the car as fast as they could while Gray jumped on top again while Erza drove through the place like crazy draining up her magic to an extreme extent yet still having more and what's more Natsu was getting sick once again.

"This day just keeps getting better" Sakura whispered h

morously

* * *

The group had finally made it into town however Erza was still speeding through at it was sucking her magic like crazy; Gray had also noticed this and tried to warn her but she didn't pay any heed only going faster.

"If we let that flute be played a great number of innocent people will be victims!" she retorted

"What are we supposed to do when we get there and you have no magical power left?" Gray responded back trying not to fall off the car

Erza smiled "If that happens; I'll fight with a stick if I have to! And you're all here as well"

In the car Natsu was trying not to throw up while Lucy and Sakura could only watched him

"We should get some kind of anti motion sickness potion for him" Sakura said pointing at Natsu

"I don't think they make one" Lucy said

"Lucy I feel like I should tell you something" Happy said in thought trying to remember what it was he had to say

"What?" Lucy asked curiously

"I forgot but I know it has something to do with you" Happy said

Natsu tried to climb out of the window and Sakura had to hold him back from going over "You're going to fall out" she said

"Let me off!" he yelled desperately

Happy was still trying to think what it was he had to say to Lucy but nothing seemed to come to mind yet.

"Um what was it?" Happy said thinking "Lucy; Lucy...weird...strange; stupid"

"Stop calling me weird" Lucy retorted

* * *

Making it to Oshibana station they saw smoke coming out from the building and a crowd of people gathered around; Erza went up to one of the workers there and asked what was happening but before giving him chance to even finish his response she knocked him out with a punch.

"Um Erza; shouldn't you wait for them to answer at least before knocking them out?" Sakura asked warily but Erza paid no mind

She kept asking and attacking the people; Sakura and Lucy had their arms around Natsu holding him up as he was still very queasy from the ride that almost killed all of them.

"Understand what Erza's like now?" Gray asked

"Why'd you strip again; is the habit really that bad or do you just enjoy it?" Sakura asked noticing he was once again only his boxers

"Eisenwald inside let's go" Erza said

"Yeah" Gray responded

"Not until you get dressed" Sakura hissed

"Is this one our responsibility then?" Lucy asked

"Yes" Natsu said meekly

"Wait isn't he your teammate?" Sakura said suddenly letting go of Natsu for Lucy to hold onto

Lucy gave her a shocked look "Hey"

She shrugged in response; that's what you call tough love in some cases besides Sakura had to worry about her own teammate right now like forcing him to put his clothes back on before they went inside which she did.

"You sure can be mean" Gray said as he put on his top and pants

"Shut up" Sakura murmured averting her eyes from his six-pack

* * *

They kept running through the building for a long while without coming into contact with anyone and there wasn't any sign of anyone at all.

Erza spoke "An army platoon stormed in but it seems they haven't returned yet. It's likely they engaged in battle with the guild"

When they came to a stair case they saw that all of the men from the army were wiped out it wasn't a surprise though they were up against an entire guild wizards against normal humans there wasn't a chance.

* * *

As they continued making their way through the building they finally found the people they were looking for. There was a bunch of wizards in a room all around them.

"I knew you would come; Fairy Tail flies" they looked up at a man with white hair and tattoo over his upper body with a staff.

"You're Erigor aren't you?" Erza said

Lucy put Natsu down and tried to wake him up but it wasn't much use; he was still getting over his sickness. The rest of the group glared at the people in front of them.

"You damn flies" the man that attacked Natsu said

"What are you scoundrels after?" Erza asked firmly "What do you plan to do with Lullaby?"

Erigor smirked "You don't know?" he leapt into the air; his giant scythe behind him "What's at this train station?"

"He flew?" Lucy said shocked

"It's wind magic" Happy said

Erigor landed on a monitor and Erza got the hint "You plan on broadcasting Lullaby!"

He laughed evilly "I wonder how many people are here now; and if you increase the volume it can get around the entire city"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock

"You plan on making innocent people listen to the flute's lullaby!?" Erza said trying to contain her anger and not doing a very good job at it

"It's a purge; I'm purging the fools who guard their own rights and safety without even knowing that those rights have been stolen away. Their sin knowing that the world isn't just and so the Shinigami has come to punish them!"

"You're not going to get your rights back by doing something like this" Lucy said placing her hands on her hips

"Now that we've come this far we don't want rights anymore. It's power; the power to wipe the past clean and rule the future"

Sakura clenched her fists in anger "You're a fool" she stated

"To bad for you flies you won't get to see the Dark Age because you're heading to the afterlife!"

A bunch of shadow fists came flying at Lucy but Natsu appeared and stopped them from getting any closer; he glared at the guy responsible for it; the same one who attacked him on the train.

"He's back" Lucy said

"The motion sickness from riding on your back must have ward off" Sakura said

Erigor chuckled darkly "You fell into my trap Fairy Tail" he floated up further into the air "The rest is up to you; show them how fearsome a dark guild really is" he vanished into thin air then

"Natsu; Gray you two head after him" Erza said; they both looked at her "As long as you two work together there is no way you'd lose even to him"

Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other when she turned around "Are you two listening!?" she asked

"Aye sir!" they said together and ran off

Two of the men ran after Natsu and Gray "We'll clean up here and catch up to them" Erza said

"Just the three of us against all of them?" asked Lucy slightly frightened

"Lucy" Sakura called with a strong look in her eyes "Don't be afraid; remember you're a Fairy Tail wizard now"

Smiling slightly Lucy nodded at the little boost from her friend

Erza held out her hand and a red magic circle appeared with a sword coming out

"A magic sword" Lucy gasped

"I've heard of magic like this before" Sakura said 'But I've never seen it'

Erza started attacking the men with everything she had and they were falling back with a single swing of her sword; she changed her sword to a sphere and that's when Happy told them that Erza was able to requip her weapons like with Lucy summoning her spirits; Sakura saw a few of them heading towards her.

"My turn" she whispered before throwing her hand into the air letting a magic circle appear before flicking her wrist a dark light whipped them all back; a few of them were coming from behind her; Sakura stomped her foot on the ground and another circle appeared and a form of shadows swiped them away instantly.

"Shadow punch"

"What is that?" Lucy asked watching as Sakura jumped into the air and made one of those magic disks like before that she used to fly

"This is a glyph" Sakura explained "It's what I use to fly around on"

"Cool" Lucy said "I saw you use it that last time when we first met"

Sakura saw a few magic beams heading her way and raised her hand at them before deflecting them back at their wizards.

"Okay; I can fight to" Lucy said raising her key; she summoned Cancer; it was a crab like man; he started attacking the men that came close to Lucy and cut their weapons and their hair; also knocking them out.

"That's impressive" Erza said to Lucy and then turned to Sakura "You as well; I'm surprised I never knew you were a dark magic wielder"

Sakura nodded "Sure; that's what I am..."

'If they found out the truth they would freak and not in a good way' she thought

"There's still so many left though" Erza said turning back; she put her swords away and leapt into the air; she started to get surrounded by a magic light.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked

"Magic knights usually fight by requipping different weapons but Erza can requip into different magic armour while fighting; that's Erza's magic. It's called the Knight"

Erza was covered in a female knight's armour; with huge iron wings at the back and a long skirt made of iron with a silver bikini top. She flew into the air with swords dancing around her before with one swift move; she wiped them all out. Sakura's jaw was nearly on the ground at the sight.

"Whoa" she murmured

There were only two men standing now but when one of them tried to attack he was taken out as well while the other one started running away.

Lucy gushed in awe "Amazing!" her eyes sparkled

"Are you in love or something?" Sakura wondered before watching as Erza changed back into her normal outfit

"He might be heading towards Erigor; go after him" Erza said strongly

"The two of us" Sakura asked pointing between her and Lucy

Erza glared at them slightly "I'm counting on you!"

Getting a little frightened they sped off into the direction never seeing Erza slouch down on the ground; having driven the magic car so fast she ran up almost all of her magic.

* * *

Gray and Natsu were running through the building but they were not too happy about being put together.

"Work together?" Gray hissed "You've gotta be kidding me"

"Fire and Ice don't help each other" Natsu added as they continued running "No way"

Gray glared slightly "And that Erza does whatever she wants!"  
"She decides everything herself; no questions asked!" Natsu said with a glare of his own

"I can handle this Erigor person perfectly by myself!" Gray and Natsu said together and then they glared at each other "Hey don't copy me!"

Then when they looked there was a hall leading two ways

"Maybe we should split up" Gray suggested

Natsu and Gray faced back to back to each other as they looked ahead of the paths that they would be taking.

"Natsu; we're up against someone who's trying to unleash some seriously dangerous magic here" Gray turned to Natsu and smirked "If you find him; give him a good thrashing!"

Natsu smirked back at Gray "And not only that; he picked a fight with Fairy Tail; what an idiot. I'll burn him to a smouldering crisp!"

The two smirked at each other for a while before narrowing their eyes and facing away again with their arms crossed.

"Don't you die on me" Gray told him suddenly

"What?" Natsu asked curiously

"Nothing" Gray snapped

The two of them started running in their own directions but it wouldn't be long before they both ran into trouble.

* * *

While that was happening; Erza had gone out and with a microphone warned all of the people to evacuate the area saying that their lives were in danger and it didn't take them long to run off.

However when Erza was sure that everyone was safe she was about to head back in but then found the entire station being surrounded by a whirl wind; it was only then she made the discovery that Erigor hadn't been targeting the station at all but found that they were targeting the meeting of the guild masters at that news Erza went to go and find a way to break through the tornado but she wasn't having much luck with that.

* * *

While that was happening Sakura; Lucy and Happy were having some problems finding the guy that ran off. They've been running around the building with no luck at all and they were just about getting fed up with it. Sakura stopped running and Lucy stopped as well.

"This is hopeless" she sighed scratching her head "We should just head on back"

Happy stared in shock at Sakura and backed away; Lucy looked at him curiously "What's with that reaction?"

"Erza told us to go after him" he shook "I see; you're so brave Sakura; you'd ignore and order from Erza?"

Rubbing the back of her head in confusion Sakura started walking back "I just don't see the point now because we lost sight of the guy so there's no point now; we have to go"

Happy continued to shake as Lucy started walking after her "After the things that will happen to the two of you; I'm not sure I could look at you…"

"She's that scary" Sakura muttered

Lucy stopped in fright "She's going to do horrible things to me to!?"

Grabbing onto Sakura she stopped her from walking any further "L-Let's keep searching; I'm sure we'll find him!"

There was suddenly a huge explosion that was heard and shook the building; Lucy and Sakura turned around.

"What was that?" Lucy asked

"I don't know; but we're going to find out" Sakura said with a determined look in her eyes "Let's go"

Lucy nodded as the three started to go into the direction they heard the explosion coming from feeling that their friends might be in trouble.

Sakura and Lucy reached a room where they found Erza; Natsu and Gray there with one of the guild members from Eisenwald and Erza was trying to shake him awake.

"Kage; you've got to stay with us!" Erza said trying to wake him up by hitting his head repeatedly on the ground

"Wait he can't dispel the wind wall in that condition!" Gray said

"We must force him to do it!" Erza said not stopping

Sakura cleared her throat "Um; are we interrupting something?"

Looking around the room Sakura noticed how there seemed to have been a big battle here; she guessed that it was Natsu given all of the burns around the room and the giant holes in the walls; Lucy and Sakura were caught up on what was happening right now.

Erza explained to them that all of them were trapped in the station and they needed Kage to dispel the wall for them so they could stop Erigor who was going to use the flute to take out the guild masters in Clover where they were having their meeting.

"So his objective all along was the regular meeting?" Sakura murmured looking at the giant wind wall around them; nothing could break through it according to Erza.

All of them had headed out side now; Erza still wasn't able to wake up Kage yet and because of that there wasn't any way for them to get out of there.

"Erigor blocked the only route to Clover and is heading there by air"

"It'd be impossible to catch up to him in a magic 4 wheeler; but if we don't do something about this magic wind wall we can't leave the station!" Gray said

Natsu tried to use a fire fist to get through the wall but that just repelled him back hard "If we try to escape to the outside that's what happens" Gray said frowning

Sakura looked at the wall surrounding them "There has to be some way through it" she raised her hand carefully in attempt to use her shadow magic to manipulate the twisters shadows to stop it however it didn't stop.

'Why isn't it working?' she wondered

* * *

_Sakura looked in amazement at the sight as she moved the shadows of the rocks and the rocks themselves now. She's been having trouble with this and because of that her lessons had been drawn back big time because this was just the basics of her shadow manipulation training but it was harder for her than she expected it to be. So now she had decided to sneak off in the middle of the night to go and practice it even though Jellal had told her she shouldn't leave the tower without telling him first. _

"_That's very good Sakura" a voice behind her said_

_She turned around with a huge smile on her face "Jellal; look I can finally do it!" _

_Smiling Jellal nodded "Yes; I'm glad for you Sakura; you've finally figured it out" _

_Jellal's hand suddenly became engulfed by magic "Now; try and manipulate this" _

_Sakura looked at him confused until he continued "Try and get my magic to bend to your will" _

_Nodding she attempted to get his magic to move away from him and towards her but it wasn't working; nothing was happening to them. _

"_What's going on?" she asked confused as she looked at her hands "Even magic has shadows right; so why can't I manipulate it?" _

_Chuckling slightly Jellal withdrew his magic "That's because I willed it not to" she looked up at him _

"_Sakura; you were able to manipulate those objects because you were using your own magic; however that was because you willed it to happen. Magic has many properties Sakura it's not simply one thing. If you wish it from your heart; the magic will respond naturally to you; however this works both ways. If your opponent's have a more stable control over magic then your power to control their magic won't work" he said _

"_So how do I learn to control someone else's magic?" she asked _

"_You've already learned how to manipulate other objects using their shadows however as I said magic is different because it's not an object or a simple element; magic has a life and will of its own just like humans do therefore if you want to control it you have to get it to submit. Do you understand?" _

_Sakura nodded slowly but she really didn't get it; how was she supposed to make it submit to her? _

_Clearing his throat Jellal placed a hand on her shoulder "That's enough for now though we must get back and you're grounded for sneaking out" _

"_Huh!"_

* * *

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Natsu trying to attack the wall again and again.

"Stop it Natsu" Sakura said in shock

"You're going to kill yourself by doing that" Lucy told him as he kept trying to get pass the wind wall but he didn't stop until Lucy grabbed hold of him and pulled him back

"I said stop it!" she snapped

Turning around Natsu stared at Lucy before he suddenly snapped "That's it spirits!" he said "I was able to transport between places by going through the spirit world at the mansion remember?"

Lucy knew he was referring to their first mission together

"Well; a normal person would die if they did that" Lucy pointed out

"I didn't even know you could do that" Sakura said staring at Natsu like he had just grown another head

"In any case the gate can only open where the celestial wizard is" Lucy pointed out again

Now it was Natsu who was confused "In other words if you wanted to pass through the spirit world to escape; the least you need is a celestial wizard outside of the station" Lucy said

Sakura nodded in understanding at that but Natsu was still lost "You lost me there; just hurry up and do it"  
"I told you I can't!" Lucy scolded again

Gray sighed "He's really dense huh?" Sakura asked Gray

He nodded "Yeah"

"And it's also a really big violation of a contract for a human to enter the spirit world; it sure is a good thing it was Everlue's key the last time"

"Everlue's key…." Happy trailed off and then suddenly shouted making everyone jump back

"Lucy; I remembered the thing I was talking about when I came here!" he pulled out a golden key "Here"

Lucy's mouth dropped open "That's Virgo's key!" she pinched Happy "You can't just go stealing things!"

"But Virgo said to give it to you" Happy told her

"We don't have time for this" Gray said

Natsu raised an eyebrow in thought "Virgo; you mean that maid that looked like a guerrilla?"

"What?" Sakura looked at them confused

"She said that since Everlue's was arrested his contract was broken; so she visited us and said she wanted to make a contract with you Lucy"

"You just remembered that now?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes; who would forget to do something like that?

"I should be happy but this really isn't the time now" Lucy said "We have to find a way out of here"

"But…."

"Shut up" Lucy said pinching the cat's cheeks "Little kitties should just be silent and meow"

They all stared at her shocked "She can be scary to" Gray said

Happy started speaking again "But Virgo can dig holes in the ground; I thought we could escape from the magic wall like that"

"HUH!"

"Oh I see" Lucy said picking up Happy and smiling "Wait a go Happy; why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were pinching my cheeks"

"Sorry; sorry" Lucy repeated over and over "I'll give you a reward when we get back"

"I look forward to it" Happy smiled hoping it would be fish

Lucy held out the key and opened the gate "I am linked to the path of the world of celestial spirits; Now spirit answer my call and pass through the gate; gate of the maiden; I open thee; Virgo!"

Then after a flashing bright light a beautiful girl appeared with short pink hair and blue eyes with chains on her wrists and in a maids outfit; she bowed slightly "You called master" she said

However Lucy looked suspicious for some reason "Who are you?" she asked

"I don't understand" Sakura said "Isn't that Virgo?"

Natsu walked up to her and smiled "Wow; Marco you really slimmed down since the last time we saw you"

"My name's Virgo; I apologise for the trouble I caused you earlier"

Lucy looked like she was about to lose her mind "Slimmed down? More like a completely different person! What's with that appearance?"

"I am a celestial spirit that is faithful to her master; I perform my duties in the appearance my master wishes" she explained to them

"You seemed a lot more powerful land forceful before though" Natsu said smiling

"Is that so…." Virgo asked "In that case" suddenly Virgo grew ten times larger; and more horrible looking and her voice was deeper

Lucy; Gray and Sakura all jumped back in shock and fright

"I prefer the slim version" Lucy said quickly and Virgo returned back to normal "Anyway we don't have time can we postpone the contract until later?" she asked

"As you wish master"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest "Don't call me master"

Sakura followed Virgo's eyes and saw she was looking at Lucy's waist where her whip was lying on her belt.

"Then shall I call you queen?"

"Rejected"

"Then princess" the spirit suggested

Lucy blushed slightly and smiled "That might be nice…."

Natsu; Gray and Sakura just gaped at her 'She's like that huh?'

* * *

Virgo dug a hole and they all managed to get out; taking Kage with them of course; when they got outside it was extremely windy.

"Princess" Virgo said pulling down Lucy's skirt "Your underwear can be seen" she said

"How about worrying about yours?" Lucy suggested noticing that Virgo's skirt was flying up to

After that Kage woke up and he was smiling "It's too late; you'll never catch him we win"

Erza glared down at Kage but then started looking around "Where is Natsu and Happy?"

Lucy and Gray looked around "Crap" Gray muttered "Sakura's not here either"

Lucy thought for a moment "You don't think...

* * *

**Thank you for your patience readers; I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I'll be sure to make the next one long as well and perhaps end this part of their journey. **

**Till next time **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: FairyTail's win,Erza's arrest

**Thanks for the review guys; I'm trying to add on as many chapters as I can because soon I'm not going to be able to for a while so any way **

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

"Geez Natsu, Happy slow down" yelled Sakura as she watched the two of them fly ahead to where Erigor was; after they jumped out of the hole Natsu and Happy immediately took off with Sakura not far off their trail. She could guess that Erza wasn't going to be too happy about this but it wasn't like they had a choice. They were the only ones who could fly in any case.

So they were soaring through the sky looking for Erigor; it wasn't long before they found him and Natsu attacked before landing on the train tacks with Happy in his arms.

'They managed to knock Erigor down' Sakura thought as she watched him struggle to his feet.

Sakura landed besides Natsu and Happy who looked like he was out of magic from flying

"Are you alright?" she asked them

"Yeah"

"D-DAMN YOU" Erigor hissed with venom laced in his tone "You're from Fairy Tail, why are you here?"

Natsu got his flames ready to attack and shadows began to surround Sakura

"We're here to defeat you!" Natsu said

"Come on" Natsu said smirking "I'll destroy that flute!"

"You broke out of the magic wall, how?" Erigor asked "You pesky flies let me through; be gone!"

He summoned a magic wind to blow them away but Sakura summoned a shadow shield to stop the strong wind but she was struggling to hold it.

"This…is nothing" she panted closing one of her eyes as the wind blew

Natsu leapt into the air before coming down to the ground to land a fire punch but Erigor avoided him at the last moment. This caused his attack on Sakura to stop; she fell to her knees and looked up.

The two of them began to clash before Erigor was in the air again flying.

"Damn you; stop fluttering around that aint fair" Natsu said angrily

"I'll get him" Sakura said jumping into the air and onto her glyph, flying after Erigor

"Don't get cocky" Erigor smirked throwing a magic wind at her; avoiding it just in time Sakura threw a shadow punch at the man but he blocked it with his wind shield.

Sakura tried again to manipulate his magic's shadows but it wasn't working; he threw a huge wind at her that sent her flying back to the ground landing hard on top of Natsu.

"As I said; don't get cocky; flies!"

Sakura and Natsu were engulfed in a huge tornado called Storm bringer now and couldn't get out. Before they were both sent flying over the edge of the rail way.

"Natsu!" Sakura shouted reaching out her hand for him

"Sakura!" Natsu reached out his hand for her as well

'Damn it' Sakura thought as she reached out for him; she couldn't fly until she got a hold of his hand because there was a chance that he would hit the ground before she reached him; her glyph's speed depended on her magic and she had been fighting a lot today; there was no way she could think to use her power to manipulate Erigor's magic.

'Crap' she thought

Suddenly Natsu's eye's snapped open and Sakura saw a huge flame come out reaching into the sky; Natsu grabbed a hold of her waist and the two of them were being lifted up into the air; they finally reached the railway again and landed down.

"What was that?" Sakura asked letting go of Natsu who had a big grin on his face

"That was close" he smirked and clenched his fist "Change the properties of fire"

Punching his fists together Natsu attacked Erigor with his Roar of the fire dragon; Sakura watched as Natsu blew out flames at Erigor but he managed to block Natsu's attack once more.

"So this is what a Fairy Tail wizard is like?" Erigor asked smirking

"I'm getting fired up" Natsu smirked back

Erigor swung his scythe around and wind engulfed his entire body before he charged at Sakura and Natsu; leaping into the air with a fire fist Natsu tried to land a punch but it was deflected however he didn't stop Natsu jumped back up towards him and attacked again but he was deflected once more.

"I thought this would be more of a challenge; no matter. I'll finish this now. This is flying Phoenix magic that will tear you to ribbons!"

Several magic circles appeared before a huge wind with such force came towards Sakura and Natsu knocking them both back; Sakura wasn't able to deflect it with her shield.

"What the heck?" she said as she got back onto her feet; she turned over to Natsu who was lying on the ground still but his body was still one peace that was a good thing; Happy was trying to wake him up.

Sakura threw a shadow punch at Erigor which he deflected; then she tried using her magic to break through the wind barrier but it failed and she was sent flying back and landing right beside Natsu.

"Natsu!" she screamed as her voice was carried away by the wind.

Erigor smirked evilly at the scene "Not bad for young wizards worry not, the old geezers will be following him shortly. From the sweet sound of Lullaby"

Sakura clenched her fist in anger before something beside her hit the ground; she saw it was Natsu who was standing up; he threw off his jacket and glared at Erigor.

"Lullaby this; Lullaby that. If you want the old men's heads then fight them fair and square!" Natsu said

"Impossible his still standing?" Erigor said in disbelief

As Natsu jumped towards Erigor a thought came to Sakura; if she couldn't use her magic to manipulate Erigor powers then perhaps she could use it on Natsu to increase his!

Sakura watched as Natsu was blown back "Dammit!" he cursed before grabbing onto one of the tracks "Why can't I get close to him!?"

Sakura summoned a magic circle from underneath Natsu and started to manipulate his flames to become as strong as his feelings and it was working; he was becoming infuriated so much that flames were engulfed around his entire body but it wasn't enough.

"I need to use more magic" she thought as she made her magic circle larger and the flames became even bigger "Dragons flames engulfed by darkness" she muttered looking as Natsu's flames outline took on a dark colour

"I can't stand it!" Natsu shouted "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Flames of emotion" Sakura murmured "Increased with my dark manipulation magic; it's almost done"

She looked at Erigor; his winds were going in a different direction she smirked at this just one more push for her.

"Natsu!" yelled Sakura; he looked at her "You can't win; just give up and let Gray handle it"

His jaw dropped in shock before his flames became ignited even larger and stronger "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Erigor stared in shock as Natsu's flames began to draw away his storm mail around his body; the super-heated air around Natsu moved upwards extremely fast creating an area of low pressure and winds blew towards areas of low pressure.

"It worked" Sakura smiled

Happy jumped over to Sakura and into her arms; she caught him with ease "What did you do?" Happy asked

"Nothing much" Sakura smiled but it wasn't a look of innocence Happy was seeing his her eyes

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT YOU" Natsu screamed attacking Erigor literally head on before sending him into the sky with his fire before Erigor landed hard on the ground again.

"How do you like that Sakura?" asked Natsu

"Yup; you're Natsu the Salamander alright" she cheered

"That's not what you said before right Happy?" Natsu asked

Happy smiled "Cats have short term memory"

"And I have amnesia" Sakura replied hitting the side of her head lightly

He turned and glared at Sakura "You said that I couldn't beat him so I should just let Erza do it!" he snapped

"Actually I said Gray" she corrected "But anyway you won Natsu"

Natsu pouted slightly before smiling "You're right; but it's also thanks to you. I saw that magic circle under me"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head "To be honest I wasn't even sure that would work; for I know my magic could've killed you"

"WHAT?"

Giggling she smiled "Just kidding!"

Suddenly Sakura felt her vision becoming hazy and losing feeling in her body; she swayed slightly with Happy in her arms before she fell forward slightly but Natsu caught her shoulders before she fell just then she heard voices.

"Natsu! Sakura!" it was Lucy's without a doubt

* * *

While Sakura was out cold the rest of the group managed to get to them but Kage who they had taken along stole the flute and their vehicle and had gone to the guild masters meeting but they managed to get to the forest where the meeting hall was.

Sakura moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open to see the night's sky; it was already noon. She felt something around her shoulders; she saw it was arms.

"Gray" she murmured sitting up

"Hey; are you alright?" he asked

Sakura nodded slowly and rubbed her tired eyes "I'm fine; what's going on?"

Gray filled her in on what's been happening so far; he told her that Kage came here with the intention to play the flute but then the master managed to talk sense into him and he didn't play it; so that explained why he was sitting there on the ground sulking and no one was attacking him but that didn't explain the other strange characters around her. Gray then told her that these were the master from the other guilds; he introduced one very disturbing looking guy as master Bob the master of blue Pegasus; another man master Goldmine; the master of Quarto Cerberus.

"So that's what's been going on" Sakura nodded rubbing her head; it was still sore "Damn; I think I used too much magic"

She tried to get up but Gray sat her back down holding her by her shoulders "Hold on there; you're still injured"

"I'm fine!" she argued blushing slightly when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was that close to her; luckily he had on pants or she would've smacked him.

"Just hold still; I'm trying to help!" Gray said trying to hold her down finally she stopped

"Where's the flute?" she asked

Suddenly Sakura got an eerie feeling; looking over to where the flute lied it started to produce a dark smoke and purple lightening then a huge magic circle appeared above them and a voice spoke.

"**A bunch of cowardly wizards; all of you; I can't stand it; I'll devour them myself!" **

Everyone watched in shock as a giant monster appeared before them; it had three eyes like the flute and was made out of wood.

"What is that?" Sakura asked in shock as she felt Gray's hold tighten around her; he glared at the monster; gently letting her go he walked over to Natsu and Erza who were waiting to see what would happen next

"I had no idea about this!" Kage said staring wide eyes at the best

"This is a demon of the book of Zeref" one of the masters said

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that name "Zeref" she muttered

"_Soon we will be able to resurrect Zeref" _

'There's no way' she thought trembling slightly

"Why did the flute turn into the monster?" Lucy asked

"That monster is Lullaby; in other words it's living magic" explained master Goldmine; Sakura had no idea how they could be so calm when there was that right in front of them.

"The black wizard Zeref was the most evil wizard in the history of the magic world" Master Bob told them

Sakura shook out of her state of shock; now was not the time to be awe struck; she stood up and walked forward behind her friends; Lucy wouldn't be able to fight because she was out of spirits that she could use.

"**So whose souls should I partake first?" **

"Say what?" Natsu shouted then looked over at Gray "Are soul tasty anyway?"

"How should I know?" Gray asked back; this really wasn't the time to be asking dumb questions

"Natsu; Sakura; Gray move away from everyone" Erza ordered

"Right" they said walking forward more

"**Okay; I've decided I'm going to eat all of your souls" **

Natsu stepped forward with a confident grin on his face "Sounds like fun go ahead and try!"

Suddenly the demon summoned a huge magic circle above it; the ground shook beneath everyone's feet and the forest was filled with the sound of the monster.

"Let's go" Erza said taking out her swords

They all nodded and charged forward together at the monster; Erza requip into the knight and struck the first blow to Lullaby; then Gray used his ice make Lance to attack the monster; Sakura threw her dark bolts down on him and then Natsu used his iron fist of the fire dragon to punch the monster back.

"**You're really pissing me off now!" **

Lullaby swiped his hand over at the group but they moved out of the way in time while the guild master just looked at them in awe. The group attacked together again; using different types of attacks but all in sync with each other perfectly. They were doing damage that was for sure.

Suddenly Lullaby began using his magic; killing the plants and they knew that he was planning on using his power to kill them but then when he was about to play it came out sounding very wrong.

"**What happened to my sound?" he shouted **

"The attacks we did, opened up more holes in him" Sakura said "So he can't play properly"

Lullaby then went on a rampage and created a huge wall of fire but Gray protected everyone when he summoned a huge ice shield.

"Is that maker magic?" Lucy asked

Natsu then ate up the flames around them and leapt into the air while Erza requip again and used her Black wing Armour; it was a dark armour that would cause twice as much damage.

Sakura created a huge magic circle from underneath Lullaby it was her dark ribbons that tied around him and kept him in place. Gray used his ice make Saucer to slice through and Erza slashed at the monster with a sword and then Natsu with one last deadly attack he used an attack he called Dazzling Blaze of the fire dragon that completely incinerated the monster.

Everyone stared in amazement at the sight as the four appeared out of the dust; Lucy ran over to them to say job well done and so did the master.

Master Goldmine smiled "I don't exactly know what was going on but we owe Fairy Tail one now huh?"

"But look" another master pointed out

Sakura and Erza turned around and gulped

"They we overboard!" they all screamed

"Where's the meeting hall?" Lucy gaped

The master was so shocked his spirit flew out of him while Natsu just laughed about what they done and the guild master were fuming at all of them. Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly before she started to sway slightly; she felt someone behind her as saw Gray looking down at her.

"You idiot; you really used up all your magic then" he said holding onto her shoulders

Sakura clicked her tongue at him "I'm fine; although I'm not sure for how long"

They looked over at the angry guild members

"Maybe I should reconsider being in a guild" she said out loud

Gray looked down at her "No way" she looked up at him confused "You're not dropping out now; we're a team after all"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at him "We should get out of here"

They all started running into the woods back to the guild with Master on Erza's back; Happy flying in the air and everyone else running for the sake of not getting scolded.

'This was fun' Lucy and Sakura thought glancing at each other

* * *

After the whole incident was cleared up it became news very fast about what had happened and to think that it was Fairy Tail in the middle of it. They had all gotten home safely at least; Sakura and Lucy was just glad to be back at home.

Sakura heard that all of the members f

rom the dark guild were arrested including Kage however that wasn't really a surprise; there has to be some kind of punishment for doing something like that but Erigor hadn't been captured yet.

"Who is Zeref?" Sakura said in wonder

* * *

_Sakura lied low in the shadows as she listened in on the conversation between Jellal as someone he was talking to through a magic glass. Ever since she had found out about this room where he would vanish to she was always coming here when she could to find out what he was doing even though he revealed a lot of things she wished she hadn't known; she needed to know more. _

"_Things are going well I take it?" Jellal asked _

"_Yes; everything is going according to plan; soon Zeref shall be reborn" _

"_Excellent; with that the magic world will plummet into an era of darkness" _

Sakura shook her head at the thoughts that were going through her mind; she really couldn't help but think about it; she wished she could tell her friends about what she knew but; what they would think of her if she told them?

'No one can ever find out the truth' she thought clenching her fists as she stood up from her desk

"Wow; you look really stressed; something bothering you Sakura?" a familiar voice asked

When Sakura turned around in alarm she saw Gray standing there in his boxers of course with a grin on his face as he sat back on her sofa like he owned the place.

"TRESPASSING!" she shouted smacking Gray "Don't strip in my house!"

Gray held up his hand to stop her "Hold it; it's a misunderstanding! I was already stripped when I got here" he told her casually

Sakura pointed to the door "Get out"

"I figured that you would forget so I came to get you and Lucy" Gray said with his hands on his hips

Sakura tilted her head in confusion "What"

"That's what I thought; today's the day" Gray explained "Remember what Natsu said at the train station before we left?"

Sakura's eyes widened "The fight!?"

* * *

When Sakura; Gray and Lucy arrived at the front of Fairy Tail there was a huge crowd gathered getting ready to watch the fight; Lucy wasn't so sure about this fight; she didn't actually think it was happening but she was worried.

While Sakura was interested to actually see how this would play out since she had no doubt that both of them were really strong but according to Gray Erza was stronger.

Sakura watched as Erza requip into another one of her armour's; she heard from someone it was the Flames Empress armour; it could resist fire meaning that Natsu would have even more trouble winning.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she watched the place where people were placing their bets!

"Are we allowed to bet?" Lucy asked

Sakura shrugged in response

"Begin!" the master said

Sakura gaped; even the master approved of the fight; she watched as Natsu came in for the first attack; the two started clashing with each other but Natsu was going a bit over board with the flames nearly burning the crowd in the process.

"Wow this is a good battle" Sakura said

Gray scoffed "What's so good about it?"

"Stingy" Sakura murmured

Just as Natsu were Erza were about to make direct contact with their weapons and flames the sound of a gong went off; Sakura turned her head and saw a frog messenger walking towards Erza and Natsu telling everyone to stay where they were.

"I am a messenger from the council" she said

"Council?" someone said

"Why would they send someone here?" another person asked

"Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident; we hereby charge you with eleven accounts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet; you are under arrest" the messenger said shocking Natsu

"W-What"

"Also" the messenger continued "Another member of Fairy Tail is being called out by one of the council members the details of the request is private of course. Sakura Violet; you are to accompany Erza Scarlet to the Council Fiore Branch; the rest shall be explained further on"

"WHAT?" Asked Gray turning to Sakura with a concerned look on his face

Lucy turned to Sakura with worry "Sakura; how come….."

"I don't know" Sakura said looking equally shocked

Gray grabbed hold of her arm "Come on let's get out of here"

"But….."

"Hold it" the messenger said looking at Sakura "Resistance to this request will result in a forceful retrieval and the arrest of any personal aiding in your attempt escape"

"WHAT?" Asked Lucy

Sakura nodded and got Gray to let go "Hey wait" he said taking her hand

"It's alright" Sakura said smiling to reassure him "I'll be back later"

Gray reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as she walked up beside Erza

* * *

After Sakura and Erza were taken away the rest of the guild was confused about this but they were powerless to stop it; after all if they were to do that then it would mean a lot of trouble even more for them than usual.

Natsu had to get turned into a small pink lizard just so that he wouldn't go after them and Gray had been tied down to a chair so he wouldn't try and go after them either.

Everyone else at the guild was just silent as they worried for their comrades but tried not to show it too much because it would only make them worry more.

"Let me out of here!" Natsu shouted banging on the glass cup he was in while Gray struggled in the chair he was strapped to

"Let me go" Gray said

"Natsu; Gray be quiet" Mirajane said sounding very seriously

"I won't, who cares about Erza and Sakura anyway?" Natsu said pretending he didn't care

"This is the council we're dealing with; there's nothing we can do" Lucy said "But there's got to be something behind this happening"

* * *

Sakura and Erza were walking through the hallway to the room where Erza's judgment would be passed; Erza of course was handcuffed; the messenger was beside them as well.

"Sakura; do you have any idea why a council member would want to meet with you?" Erza asked her in a soft voice

She shook her head gently "No; I really don't. Remember I have amnesia and don't recall anything for the last fourteen years of my life then there is also the fact that for the last one and half years I haven't actually been in contact with the world"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked

Sakura looked down at her hand and thought about what she should say to Erza; after all explaining everything to her wasn't an option.

"What am I supposed to do about this request?" Sakura asked the messenger suddenly

"After the trial; you shall be taken to the council member in person" the messenger replied

Sakura nodded in understanding as they continued to walk down the hall; she was still in a daze but then she felt Erza stop walking and stopped as well; following the red head's line of sight; her eyes widened at what she saw.

There was a man dressed in white leaning against one of the pillars. Sakura took one step back but Erza was too busy glaring at the man to notice.

Erza gasped "Siegrain!"

Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared over at the man; she had heard his name before.

Jellal told her that he had a twin brother; she knew that this was him however if that was the case it also meant that he was…..

The messenger bowed quickly

"Long time no see; Erza" Siegrain said walking over to her; Sakura backed up further away and hid behind Erza

"Sakura" Erza murmured noticing the girl's visible discomfort

"Don't be so on guard" Siegrain said stretching out his arms "This is just a thought projection; the old men in the next room are also thought projections" he said

"I see" Erza hissed diverting her gaze from Sakura to Siegrain "This is all because of you; what a pointless farce!"

Siegrain walked pass Erza making Sakura push herself further into Erza's back to hide her form

"Don't be so harsh; after all I'm on Fairy Tail side. The old men were afraid that they would share in the blame; so they created a plan to push the responsibility onto others"

"Why the meeting for Sakura then?" Erza asked

"I simply wanted to meet her, it's not your business really Erza" he said sounding rather smug

Siegrain looked over at Sakura making her flinch when he reached out for her Erza turned around with Sakura on her side and glared up at him "Enough" she hissed

"I wanted to see you two before the trial and warn you" he leaned in closer to Erza and Sakura

"Don't say anything of the past to the old men; for all of our sakes" he whispered before walking away

"I'll be waiting on the other side of the door as a member of the council" he then turned to Sakura "And after; Sakura I'll be waiting to meet you in person"

When he left the messenger stood up again "You two sure know some powerful people don't you?"

Erza continued to glare at the place where he once was "That man is evil" she said

'I can second that' Sakura thought

Turning to the pinkette Sakura could see that Erza wanted answers but she wouldn't be getting them here; it was too dangerous.

Sakura was seated down; she watched as Erza was placed on trial in front of the council members that would judge her; she wasn't able to look at Siegrain though.

"We will now commerce the wizards trial" one of the said "The accused Erza Scarlet; take the stand"

Sakura watched this; she glanced up slowly at Siegrain who was staring down at Erza but she wasn't able to look for long; she really didn't want to in any case.

"In regards to the recent incident regarding Eisenwald and Lullaby; you will answer to the charges concerning the damage to the parts of Oshibana Station; the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge railway and the complete collapse of the Clover meeting hall; according to witnesses at the scene it was an armoured female wizard!"

Suddenly there was a huge crash and when the dust cleared what was seen shocked them all; there was Natsu but he was dressed up as Erza in fake armour and a wig.

Sakura gaped "Is he really that dumb?" she asked shaking her head

Natsu started going on a rampage "I'm Erza; whatever I did spit it out already!"

Sakura shook her head in disdain; whatever Natsu was thinking it was stupid.

Erza and Natsu were taken away but when Sakura tried to follow after them a council member spoke up and she was taken somewhere else.

'Oh god; help me' she thought

* * *

**Ok hope you enjoyed **

**Don't forget to Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: S class mission

**Here you are my wonderful reader's, I hope that you like it **

**Read and Enjoy **

* * *

Sakura looked around the huge room she was taken to; it was well decorated but mostly white; she sat down at the table; she looked down. There was tea and a few small cakes set up. Sakura looked down at her hand; it was trembling slightly.

'Calm down' she told herself closing her eyes 'There's nothing to fear because it's not him, it's not him'

Sakura heard the door opened and close before there was the growing sound of footsteps and she felt someone looking at her.

"Thank you for coming, Sakura" Siegrain said

'Like I had a choice' she thought sarcastically

She narrowed her eyes at him and backed away slightly

Trying her best to ignore the fact that her heart was pounding pain fully against her rib cage she looked up at Siegrain "Why did you call me here?" she asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

Siegrain chuckled "Now; now; there's no need for the hostility Sakura; I'm on your side remember?"

She had to do whatever she could to make sure she didn't flinch back because it wasn't a projector thought she was looking at now.

"Anyway why is it such a crime to see you? It should actually be allowed more often and you know it" Siegrain asked her as he walked around the table before seating himself beside her on the couch

"How did you find me?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"I'm part of the magic council; I was surprised however when I discovered you were in Fairy Tail now however that's not the issue I wanted to discuss. It's about Jellal"

Nodding her head Sakura looked down at her lap "Figures"

Siegrain looked at her with a straight face "I know what he's been up to and I also know that you are aware of his actions however what has happened before in your past must remain quiet as I said before"

"Like it matters, I don't remember my past or did you forget?" her tone laced with venom

He chuckled at her "I think you know what I mean. Now answer do you understand?"

She nodded this time but not with a comment to add "I understand; I haven't told anyone this but I don't know what you would expect me to do when they ask me why I was brought here? Erza is especially persuasive"

Chuckling Siegrain leaned back on the couch casually "I understand that; just be wise about what you want to share with her or it may cost you"

Sakura clenched her fists; every moment she spent in this place made her blood boil and her heart pound "Why now?"

"Because we both can't risk exposing the truth now can we?" he said "Also; for your own safety and the safety of your friends I would be best to keep this to yourself and that includes this discussion. Is that understood? "

"Alright; I'll do what you ask of me; I don't care as long as I can stay in Fairy Tail" she said firmly

She felt a hand on her head now and froze stiff when he pets her head; the feeling was gentle but she couldn't help but tense not wanting to take comfort in the feeling.

"I don't know what Jellal has said about me however I can promise I'll be keeping an eye on you"

"Why?" she asked

"To protect you of course; I wouldn't want anything to happen to you isn't that what I'm here for?"

She couldn't help but snicker slightly of course there was no humour in it "I suppose you have to be there one way or another"

She looked up at him right in the eye to see him smirk at her "I simple want to ensure you're safe Sakura and that I can ensure your trust"

Standing up he offered Sakura his hand and she took it "I shall escort you back to the carriage; however this meeting won't be our last. Also; if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask"

Sakura frowned and looked the other way "I don't need anything from you"

"If it's because you fear me then I can assure you it's not necessary; after all I could never bring myself to harm you" he said

Sakura's eyes widened slightly; he sounded just like him…

They stopped at the door out; turning around she felt a slight pressure on her forehead; she stood there until she felt the warmth of his lips move away from her head; he walked back into the building.

"Remember Sakura; I'm always here for you"

Sakura clenched her fists so hard she nearly drew blood "Yeah; well I don't need you or him"

* * *

The next day Sakura went back to Fairy Tail and it was full of commotion again; Erza and Natsu had been released and that's when they explained the reason that Erza was arrested was just for show and that she would've been released yesterday if it hadn't been for Natsu who decided to go on a rampage there.

"Ah; the sweet smell of freedom" Natsu cheered pumping his fist in the air before running around the guild with his mouth spewing fires

"Pipe down would you" one of the members told him

"This is what makes him so lovable" Mirajane smiled; they were all surprised when they found out that Natsu had gotten one of the guild members to pose as him so that he could go and attack the council but they were glad he was back

Sakura sighed when she saw Erza hit Natsu to the ground after he tried to pick a fight with her again.

'Looks like she's tired' Sakura thought

Gray and Elfman started laughing at him "Lame Natsu"

"Erza's strong that's for sure" snickered Elfman; the fight was over before it begun

Gray saw Sakura coming over to them and called her over "Hey; Sakura come here"

"Ever heard of please?" Sakura sighed placing her hands on her hips

Giving her a confused look Gray asked her "Who was it that summoned you?"

Sakura put a finger to her lips "Can't tell you"

"Fine then what did you talk about?"

"Classified"

"Are you in trouble?" he asked

"Nope" she said calmly

"Then-

Sakura felt her head spinning "Would you stop asking please!?"

"But…."

"Gray" Erza's voice snapped and he froze in fear "That's enough"

"Y-Yes ma'am" he said shaking in fear

Erza turned to Sakura and gave her a sad smile and Sakura knew that Erza wouldn't ask her any questions about the meeting right now and she was grateful for that.

Sakura giggled when she saw Gray's reaction "Anyway it's good to be back" she said

Erza nodded and smiled but then something started happening to everyone; Sakura looked around and saw everyone dropping like flies; they were falling asleep.

"Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza" Sakura said looking around

Sakura got worried as she looked around; she saw that the master was the only one up now but even he looked woozy.

'This is a sleep spell' she thought as she peered around

Sakura placed a hand gently on her mark; she heard footsteps and saw someone walk into the guild; his face was completely covered other than his eyes but you couldn't see them; he was wearing a black cape; his legs were tied in bandages and he wore a dark baggy pants and carried a staff

"Mystogan" the master said

Watching as he went upstairs and came back down with a piece of paper in his hand; she guessed it a request.

'Never thought they had a board upstairs to' she thought looking at the character Mystogan as he approached the master

"I'm off now"

"Master" Sakura called from behind him "Who is this?"

Makaroff looked at her in shock "S-Sakura; you're not affected by the spell?"

Mystogan turned around slightly and even though she couldn't see it Sakura knew he was staring at her but she was confused as to why he was watching her.

Sakura looked at him confused; walking up to her Mystogan towered over for a while as if just observing Sakura before raising his hand to her face but she kept completely still as he gently stroked the side of her face and then placing his hand on top of her head.

'Is he petting me?' she thought curiously as he took his hand off

"Nice to meet you" he said "I'm off now"

"Oi; don't forget to undo the spell" the master said

As he walked out he counted backward until he was out of the door; Sakura watched as he left before everyone started waking up again. She looked around and saw that Lucy; Gray; Happy and Erza were up meanwhile Natsu was still sleeping.

"Ah; Mystogan must have been here" one of them said

"He always uses such powerful magic" Mirajane said

"Mystogan" Lucy asked confused as she rubbed her eyes

"One of Fairy Tail most powerful wizard" Elfman said

"He does this because he doesn't like other people to see his face" Gray explained

Sakura got caught up in thought 'How can anyone see his face if he's always covered up? Maybe he has something more to hide than just his face'

"No one other than the master knows what he looks like" Gray continued

Suddenly there was a new voice heard through the guild "No; I know what he looks like"

"Laxus"

"You were here; that's really rare" another member observed

Looking up Sakura saw a man with spikey blonde hair; a scar on his right eye like a lightening shape and dark eyes; he looked down over everyone from the balcony.

"Another one of Fairy Tail strongest" Gray said with a frown on his face

"Mystogan is shy; so keep your noses out of it" he smirked "Of course now there's one more who knows what he looks like isn't that right?"

He was looking directly at Sakura "What are you talking about?" one of the members asked

"Why don't you ask the little pixie with the pink hair?"

Sakura averted her eyes from Laxus

"Sakura you saw him?" Lucy asked stunned and then it clicked that Sakura wouldn't be affected by it because she had that mark on her that made her immune to spells and charms.

She nodded slowly but before she could say that she might as well had also been under that sleep spell there was an interruption.

Natsu was suddenly up and shouting up at the top floor "Laxus; fight me!"

"You were just beat by Erza a second ago" Lucy pointed out

Laxus chuckled "That's right, if you can't beat Erza then there's no way you could beat me"

"What are you implying?!" Erza yelled at him

"Calm down Erza" Gray said carefully

Laxus stretched out his arms looking over everyone from the top floor "That I am the strongest"

"Then come down here and prove it jerk" Natsu threatened

"Why don't you come up here?" Laxus shot back with a sly grin

Natsu started running towards the stairs "Fine by me" but when he reached the stair the master punched him down

"Natsu; you know you can't go up to the second floor" Makarov said

Sakura looked over at Gray "How come?"

"It's for S class wizards only; they take on the most difficult jobs there; in all there are only five who can do them"

"Wow" Sakura gasped

Laxus laughed at Natsu "Seems you've made him angry. I'm not giving up my seat as the strongest member of Fairy Tail for anyone! Not to Erza or Mystogan either, I am the strongest"

'The most arrogant seems to cut it better' Sakura thought looking up at him

* * *

Later on after everything that's happened Sakura and Lucy headed back home together; they were chatting on the way about what's been going on.

"That sure was interesting" Sakura said

Lucy smirked "Yeah; yeah but what about Mystogan did anything happen?"

Giving her an odd look Sakura shook her head "Of course not, Lucy he just kinda stroked my face and petted my head"

Shaking her head Lucy pointed out "I'm surprised how oblivious you are though Sakura. You really attract a lot of guys you know? You must have had a lot of boyfriends"

Sakura giggled "If I did I wouldn't know" she said hitting her head lightly before smiling

"Anyway; I've heard about Mystogan and Laxus before Fairy Tail really is an amazing guild" she smirked placing a hand on her chin "And I think I know everyone's ranking by now"

Chuckling slightly Sakura spoke "You never know; I happen to know that I have a lot of work to do if I want to get to the top floor"

Lucy smiled "Then let's work hard from tomorrow on"

"Yeah" Sakura pumped her fist in the air with Lucy

* * *

The two girls finally made it to their homes; Lucy invited Sakura over for some tea and she accepted but when they opened the door they weren't expecting to see Natsu and Happy on Lucy's bed doing sit up's and lifting weights.

Lucy screamed and kicked Natsu hard "You smell like a gym!"

She pointed to the window as Sakura walked in "If you're going to lift weights do it at your own house"

Natsu still clutching his stomach grinned in pain "What are you talking about we're a team right?" he held out a pink barbell

"Here; you like pink don't you?" he asked Lucy and then looked at Sakura "Oi; Sakura gonna lift weights with us?"

Sakura's jaw dropped as she started backing away to the door "We'll have to take a rain check on that tea; bye Lucy"

"Don't leave me alone!" Lucy shouted grabbing onto Sakura's shoulders

Natsu and Happy were now doing push ups on the floor "We've gotta get more powerful than Erza and Laxus"

Lucy clenched her fists in agitation "It doesn't matter to me now leave"

"We're gonna train all night" Natsu said going faster

"Really; I think I should leave" Sakura suggested slowly edging herself towards the door

"No don't leave me!" Lucy begged holding onto Sakura for dear life

"But Sakura you're on the team to" Natsu said

Sakura held out her hands "Yeah but night time is my break time; don't ruin it for me"

"Somebody save us" Lucy cried anime tears as she clutched onto Sakura

Natsu suddenly stopped "I've decided" he looked up at them with a big grin "Let's do an S-class quest!"

"S-class" Happy said holding up a piece of paper that said S-class on it; Sakura and Lucy's eyes widened as they hugged each other in fear

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" they shouted together

"We went up and took one" Happy said casually

"CAT BURGLAR" Lucy snapped

Natsu put on his jacket and smiled "It's our first time; so we picked the cheapest one. Even so its seven million jewels"

Sakura shook her head at them "No way; we're not allowed to do that quest"

He continued smiling "If we do this then gramps will have to recognise us"

"Oh of course he will recognise us" Sakura nodded "As idiots who broke the rules and are begging for punishment"

Lucy sat back down and sighed "You're always doing things like this. At least follow the rules of your own guild"

"If I do that then I'll never get up to the second floor"

Sakura shook her head "Anyway; we can't go so you two go enjoy yourselves and don't get killed."

Happy held up the flyer "It's a request where we have to rescue an island"

The two girls looked at it curiously but then Natsu and Happy spoke together

"Galuna; the cursed Island"

"WAH" Sakura leapt back and Lucy waved her hand

"That's it; now I really don't want to go"

"Even if I offer you half my fish" Happy asked

"That's not an incentive!" the two girls snapped before calming down

Natsu clicked his teeth "Fine; we're leaving"

"Aye"

Sakura and Lucy nodded

"Go cool your heads a little; sheesh" Lucy sighed

Sakura watched as they left through the window "Maybe we should consider getting burglar bars" she muttered but then Sakura screamed suddenly

"THEY LEFT THE POSTER"

Lucy stood up from her seat "Oh crap; now it's gonna look like I stole it"

Lucy reached down and picked up the poster to burn it but then something caught her eye "No way; you also get one of the twelve Gold Gate Keys"

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Lucy grin "Lucy; no; no; no; no"

But Lucy was already too far gone and was packing "S-class; S-class"

"OH MY GOD" Sakura shouted before running to her room to pack her things there was no way she could allow Lucy to go there on her own.

Sakura and Lucy caught up to Natsu and Happy instantly

"NATUS, HAPPY WAIT FOR US"

* * *

Meanwhile the very next day back at the guild Mirajane was running back down from the top floor to the bottom towards the master in a panic

"Master!" exclaimed Mirajane as she watched the master have his drink calmly "One of the requests from the second floor disappeared!"

Makarov processed what was just said and spat out his tea in panic "What?!"

* * *

The entire guild heard about the missing request now and were talking about it and were also trying to figure out who would be dumb enough to take it without permission and Gray was one of those members wondering about it and he was also wondering where Sakura was today.

"Who would be stupid enough to take an S-class request without permission?"

"A cat" Laxus said; his voice cutting through the guild that went silent "I saw a cat with wings tear one off"

"Happy did?" Mirajane asked in shock

"Which means its Natsu and Lucy!" one of the members realised

"And I haven't seen Sakura around here either" Levy said

"This is quite a serious violation isn't it" Laxus said as he leaned back casually in a chair "If they make it back, they're expelled right old man? But with their skills they won't be coming back right?"

Makarov looked like he was in thought right now trying to figure out what to do about this situation because he could guarantee that this was the first time he had to deal with something like this before.

'What was Sakura thinking?' Gray thought clenching his teeth 'I get Natsu and Happy and even Lucy but Sakura?'

Mirajane walked up to Laxus "Laxus why didn't you stop them?"

* * *

Laxus kept his smug grin on his face and shrugged "All I saw was a cat burglar run off with a scrap of paper. I had no idea it was actually, Happy"

Mirajane gave him a deathly look in return "It's been a while since I've seen that look"

"This is not good" Makarov stating crossing his arms over his chest "Which request is missing?"

"The curse Island; Galuna" Mirajane responded still giving Laxus a side glare

The whole guild started freaking out at that mention of the cursed island until the master spoke up again

"Laxus go bring them back!" he ordered

"You've got to be kidding. I've got work to do" Laxus said defiantly "Aren't the wizards in this guild suppose to be able to take care of themselves?"

"Who other than you has the power to bring Natsu back by force?" Makarov shouted

Gray suddenly stood up from his seat "Gramps...I can't let that one slide"

* * *

Natsu; Lucy; Happy and Sakura al went back to the port town Hargeon where they all first met; they were going to get a boat ride to the island well that was Lucy and Sakura's plan but Natsu on the other hand was a little hard to convince.

"We need to find a ship that will take us to Galuna Island" Lucy said

"Not a chance; we're swimming got it?" Natsu said quickly

"That's even less of a chance" the two girls murmured together

* * *

They continued asking around the harbour for a while but everyone believed that that place was a bad omen and that no one should go there heck the sailors didn't even want to mention that island and no matter who they went to it always seemed to be the same story; then they finally came to the last person.

"I don't know why you want to go there but there isn't a ship that will take you" the sailor said

Natsu seemed very happy about that

"But…." Lucy trailed off

"It's decided then; we're swimming" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy smiled

The two girls glared at them "That's impossible; got it?"

Placing her hands on her hips Sakura sighed "Maybe we should just go back home; it might not be too bad after all it's not like we went on the quest yet and plus some of us were kinda left with no choice"

Natsu shook his head "No way; we've come this far already it would be a waste to go back"

"Well we aren't going to get there by swimming Natsu I can tell you that" Sakura snapped

"Maybe we should-

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over them and Lucy and Natsu felt someone put their hands on their shoulders

"Found you" they recognised the voice as Gray and immediately backed away from him in shock

"Gray!" Sakura gasped

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked his eyes widen

"Order's from gramps to bring you back" Gray said with a smirk on his face

Natsu' gaped fat him "The jigs up already!?"

Gray's smirk widened "If you go back now you might get away without being expelled"

Lucy and Sakura jumped in shock "EXPELLED?"

Glaring at Gray Natsu got in closer "As if; I'm going on an S-class quest"

"You don't have the skill to handle it!" Gray stated and then back away with a fearful face "If Erza finds out about this; you'll be….

They all froze in fear and Happy flew over to Gray hiding behind his back

"Gray save me!" he screamed "They forced me to come along-

"TRAITOR!" yelled Sakura and Lucy angrily

Natsu held up his fist "I'm going to face Erza head on; I'm not gonna back down from this!"

Gray glared at him "This is a direct order from master! I'm gonna bring you back by force if I have to"

Summoning his ice he got ready to attack Natsu

"You're on" Natsu shouted getting his fire ready

Sakura shook her head crying anime tears at the thought of being expelled or at the thought of Erza finding out what they did; she just came along to make sure Lucy didn't get hurt but now she's starting to think she should've just used for to keep her friend at home.

The sailor suddenly spoke up "You're wizards?"

They looked over at him "Could you be here to lift the curse from the island?"

"Yeah" Natsu smiled

"Well we were" Sakura started

"I won't let you go!" Gray snapped at them

"Get on board!" the sailor said

Natsu smiled "Really?"

"Oi; wait a moment" Gray said but Natsu cut him off by kicking him so hard he fell unconscious

Natsu adjusted Gray on his shoulder "Oh; well guess we're riding this boat"

"We're taking Gray with us?" Sakura asked confused and a little petrified about how Natsu just KO'd him

Natsu nodded "If this guy goes back to the guild; Erza will be coming next!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy and Sakura screamed in fear

**There you go; I know that cliff hangers are killer but I promise to have the next chapter up soon and I might even consider posting two new chapters at once. **

**Don't forget to Review your writers! **


	9. Chapter 9:Galuna islands curse

**Hello wonderful readers. I want to thank you for the reviews you've given me so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please note that I'm following along the plot of Fairy Tail in this story and that also means that the names might be different so keep that in mind. **

**Any please read and Enjoy.**

* * *

The boat trip to Galuna Island was taking a while, it was already night time and Lucy and Sakura were still a little scared finally realising what they were doing only now; first they stole an S-class mission; then they kidnapped one of the mages sent to bring them back and now they were on a boat to a cursed island. While the two girls were worrying about that Happy was just watching the waves and Natsu was trying to hold in his lunch and Gray was too preoccupied being pissed about being tied up.

"Great; now I get scared" Lucy shivered

"You're one to talk after getting me involved in this!" Gray hissed then looked at the sailor "And you; why did you launch the boat?"

He turned around "My name is Bobo; I was once a citizen of that island but I ran away from that cursed isle. If you go to that island grave misfortune will before you"

Sakura gulped slightly anxious "W-What kind exactly?"

"The curse" Bobo said taking off his cloak and revealing his arm that looked like a reptiles "The demon's curse"

Lucy gaped "You don't mean…."

"You can see it now" he said looking ahead; there was an island visible now

'That's it I want to go home' Sakura thought

Sakura and Lucy noticed something shining on the peak but they couldn't make out what it was at such a distance.

When they turned around Bobo was gone; they started to freak out

"Huh; he's not here" Lucy said looking around

"Did he fall overboard?" Sakura asked worried looking down at the ocean

Gray turned his head and looked behind him and his eyes widened "HEY; WHOA"

Lucy turned around and screamed "IT'S A GIANT WAVE"

The wave engulfed the group of wizards and sent all of them deep under; none of them had the strength to stop it as they let the current take them away.

* * *

'Where am I?' Sakura thought as she blocked out the sun from her face and winced slightly; she sat up and found Lucy and everyone else waking up around her; they were on some kind of beach and it didn't take long for them to realise they were on Galuna island; they had been washed ashore along with all of their bags and the boat that was now destroyed completely.

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off as everyone else got up as well trying to figure out what happened.

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura asked and they all groaned in response which was enough of an indication for her "Oh good no one's dead"

Natsu stood up and grinned "We're here!" he cheered

"A giant wave washed us here" Lucy said rubbing her head

"Good thing we lucked out" Gray stated sitting up

Lucy frowned looking down at the sand "But what was with that guy…..He said something about the demon curse"

However Natsu wasn't listening as usual and was already walking off "Who care's let's go exploring"

Sakura sighed; he was like a little kid "You're more interested in that than the request?"

Lucy took out the paper and found that there was only one village on the island and that the Chieftain was the one who gave in the request.

"Let's search for him first" Sakura suggested

"Wait" Gray said seriously

They all turned around to face him; it seems that for a brief moment they had forgotten about their actual dilemma.

"You can't do anything now; the ship is destroyed" Natsu stated

Gray shook his head "No; I'm coming"

Everyone gasped and Natsu was just surprised; Gray smirked "It would be annoying if you got to the second floor before me; and if you got expelled that wouldn't be any fun either. We do this job right; Gramps has nothing to complain about"

All of them grinned widely at each other with a determined look in their eyes as they began making their way through the forest

* * *

'Trouble keeps finding me doesn't it?' Sakura thought

She glanced at Gray; she actually wondered what the master was planning on doing about them if they weren't going to be expelled; the thought still made her stomach churn; she hasn't even been in the guild a full year yet!

"So you're not mad anymore?" Sakura asked

Gray scoffed "I'm still mad at you"

She gaped "Why?"

He averted his eyes; a slight blush on his face "You didn't even bother to try and get me to go with you on the S-class mission and went alone with Natsu; Happy and Lucy"

"That's why you're upset?" she asked in disbelief gaping at him

He nodded seriously "You're my teammate we're supposed to go on missions together"

Sakura rubbed her head "To be honest I was sort of doing this out of a sister complex for Lucy"

Gray gave her a questioning look but she shook her head and sighed "Fine then to say sorry when we get home I'll make you dinner"

He stared at her to see if she was really serious about the offer but then smirked "No"

"No?" asked Sakura

"You heard me right" Gray said

She narrowed her eyes at him "Then what are you going to forgive without me having to make up for it?"

"I didn't say that" he said slyly

"Then what do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth

Gray looked like he was in thought for a moment but then turned to her "When we get back I get to keep you for a day"

Sakura stared at him like he had just grown a second head "W-What?"

"I get to keep you with me for a day; say yes and I'll forgive you"

Sakura pouted and muttered something under her breath about him being teamed up with a perverted, idiotic, egotistical exhibitionist

"Fine then; forgive me now?"

"Of course" Gray replied with a smug grin that made Sakura want to smack him

* * *

After walking for a little while longer they reached the village; there was a huge wooden gate in front of them with a sign that said 'Keep out'; they all stared up at the gate.

"What do they mean keep out?" Natsu asked

Lucy yelled out "Excuse us! Please open the gates"

There was silence for a while and the Natsu smirked with a devilish look in his eye "Should we bust it down?"

"NO" Sakura and Lucy snapped

There were voices they could hear from above the gate now "Who's there?"

Lucy looked up "We're the wizards from Fairy Tale"

"We didn't hear that anyone accepted the request!" one person shouted

Sakura slouched slightly when she realised that the reason for that was because they weren't given permission to do the request.

"There must have been a mix up and the message was late!" Gray shouted back

"Show us you marks; all of you!" the guy shouted from on top

Everyone revealed their marks on their body and the gate's opened letting them in; they all walked in to be greeted by a bunch of people covered in cloaks.

"I'm the chief of this village" one of them said carrying a cane "First I have something I want to show you"

'He really doesn't beat around the bush' Lucy thought

He turned to the villagers and all of them took off their cloaks revealing monster parts on all of them; it was actually more like animal parts; some hard horns or tails; things like that.

"Just like the man on the boat" Gray observed

"Everything on this island has been cursed like this" he explained "Dogs and birds without exception"

"Not that I doubt your story; but on what basis can you call this a curse?" Gray asked

"We have consulted countless doctors but they say there is no disease like this" the chief explained to them "And our appearance is linked to the moons evil spell"

"What's the moons spell?" Sakura asked confused

"This place has absorbed moonlight since ancient times and the island once sparkled beautifully like the moon but some years ago the light from the moon started changing a purple colour"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow "A purple moon"

Happy looked up from Natsu's shoulder and straight at the sky as the moon began coming out; they observed that it indeed was purple.

"That's impossible" Sakura murmured

"This really gives me the creeps" Gray said

The chief looked distraught "It's the curse; the evil spell of the moon"

Suddenly all of the villages started to moan in pain and started changing forms until they no longer looked anything like humans but demons instead.

The group stared in shock

"I apologise for startling you" the chief said in his new blue form; he literally looked like a small blue demon

"What in the world is this?" Gray wondered

"How awful….." Lucy said in pity

Natsu stared at them "How…..cool!"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief but the air was filled with silence; Natsu was practically gushing "How cool; you guys got horns and tails and stuff!"

Sakura shook her head "What is wrong with him?"

"Hey; it's a real problem for them to look like this" Lucy stated getting it through Natsu's thick skull

"Oh really; then I guess we better do something about this" he said scratching the back of his head

Gray scoffed; crossing his arms "Get a clue already"

The chief cleared his throat and began to speak "Getting back to the matter at hand; whenever the moon appears we change into demonic forms. If this cannot be called a curse then what is it? When the morning comes everyone returns to their previous forms however some never change back again! Their minds have been stolen from them" he looked down remorsefully "The ones who lose their minds and become demons; we have no choice but to kill them"

The mages gasped in horror

"But there might be a way to change them back!" Natsu said

"If we leave them then everyone would be killed by the demon!" the chief exclaimed crying now he was looking at a picture "I had to kill my own son"

They all saw the picture and they felt their hearts stop when they saw the sailor that took them here but before Sakura could make the mistake of saying they saw him Gray put his finger on his lips to silence her before speaking in a soft voice.

"I know why that guy disappeared; he couldn't rest in peace could he?"

Lucy and Sakura gasped as they thought about seeing a ghost; that sent a chill up Sakura's spine; she was really afraid of ghosts.

The chief bowed his head "Please save this island; if things stay like this all of us will lose our minds and become demons"

"We won't let that happen" Natsu stated with a stern voice

"There is only one way to get rid of the curse" he looked up "The moon; please destroy the moon"

They all looked at him in shock as they let that little bit of information sink in

* * *

The wizard friends were all taken to a hut where they would all be able to spend the night and figure out a way to reverse the curse while they were unpacking Happy was staring at the claiming it was getting creepier until Sakura told him to close the window.

"Remember what the chief said; if we are exposed to too much moonlight we'll turn into demons ourselves"

Happy did as he was told and closed it fast

Natsu slouched in his chair "Anyway; I don't know….."

"Do they seriously expect us to destroy the moon? Lucy asked still shocked

"Who knows how many punches it will take" Natsu said

Gray gaped at him "You're planning on destroying it!?"

Lucy shook her head "I don't think there's any wizard who can do that"  
"Seriously what are you thinking Natsu?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips

Natsu looked at them serious "But destroy the moon is the request; if we can't do it it'll look bad for Fairy Tail"

"We can't do the impossible though" Gray pointed out

Sakura looked at Natsu curiously "How would you even get to the moon?" she asked

"Happy" Natsu said

Happy gave him a shocked look and shook his head "No way"

Lucy put her finger on her chin in a thinking position "He said destroy the moon but maybe if we take a look around we can find another way to lift the curse"

Sakura nodded in agreement with Lucy's idea; it was much better than the first one and safer and it wouldn't require a space ship.

Sakura walked up to Lucy and patted her on the head "Great thinking"

"I'm not a pet" Lucy pouted before giggling and Sakura joined in with her until she got hit it with a blue shirt in the face; she looked over and saw Gray undressing into his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked putting his shirt on the chair

"Walking around all day in the forest after a ship wreck; I'm beat" he said casually

Natsu smiled "Yes; so tomorrow we go exploring the island"

Natsu and Happy jumped on top of their futons "Now to bed"

"Aye sir"

Gray landed on his futon as well "We'll think about it tomorrow" he said

Sakura and Lucy smiled and nodded; they were all really tired in any case however it wasn't long before Gray; Happy and Natsu were asleep but for Lucy who was right beside Natsu and Sakura who was right beside Gray while the two girls shared one futon while they boys were rolling off of theirs and onto the girls not the best way to fall asleep especially listening to them snore. Sakura and Lucy shot up

"How are we supposed to sleep between a beast and exhibitionist?" they asked

Sakura lied back down "We'll get them for this in the morning"

Lucy nodded as she stared up at the ceiling "Yeah we will"

Gray suddenly started rolling closer to Sakura and she had to push him away "Seriously" she muttered trying to keep him away but be kept rolling back towards her at least Natsu was still even if he was the one snoring so loudly.

Sakura froze when she felt Gray's head roll onto her chest; she seethed at this "He's even perverted in his sleep" she grabbed a hold of his head and shoved it off her large chest but that didn't stop him from rolling over again and throwing an arm over her form. Sakura cried anime tears while Lucy giggled slightly looking at her friend.

"What is the matter with Gray?" she asked as she tried to snake out of his hold but he was holding onto her rather tight and then he pulled her closer towards him.

She flushed red "I-I'm not a teddy bear!" she hissed

Lucy giggled watching "Aw that's cute"

"He l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-likes you" Happy murmured with his eyes closed

Sakura glared up where Happy was sleeping, right above their heads "Shut up you and Gray you stupid pervert let go of me!"

She froze when she felt him burry his face in the back of her neck "Lucy help me..."

Lucy sighed and turned around "Sorry he is your teammate after all" she chuckled

Sakura growled but closed her eyes "There's no way in hell I'm falling asleep"

"Join the club" Lucy muttered back to her

* * *

"It's early" Natsu seethed

"Damn early" Gray added

Staying true to their word to get back at the boys; Sakura and Lucy made sure to wake them up extra early since neither of them could sleep and had to spend most of the night trying to block out the snores and keep them on their futons and Sakura trapped within Gray's grasp; Happy; Gray and Natsu and that was more than enough to put their smiles back on their faces.

"It's your faults for keeping us up all night" Lucy pointed out

Sakura nodded and glared at Gray "Next time I'm not sleeping beside you; you pervert" she muttered

He looked at her confused "What did I do?"

She shook her head before walking further on out of the village "Come on guys let's go"

"Hey!"

Lucy summoned up one of her spirit Horologium that looked like a clock except it could walk and talk and Lucy could get inside of it and she had. While Sakura turned down the offer to get inside of it as well and just walked alongside Natsu and Gray.

The group went walking through the forest for a while now and were getting nowhere slowly; there wasn't any sign of anything out of the normal so far well as far as a cursed island went.

"Do you really think we can lift the curse without destroying the moon?" Happy asked

"Well what other choice is there" Sakura stated placing her hands on her hips

"Even if we could it's a bad idea" Gray said seriously "We wouldn't have the moon-viewing festival anymore"

Sakura gave them an odd look; Natsu nodded in agreement "Oh; you're right; we'd never eat the limited time only 'Fairy Tail moon view steak' again"

Sakura wanted to smack all of them over their heads right now "That shouldn't be the main concern here" she whispered

"Hey I don't know what the two of you are babbling about but keep it down; she says" Horologium said in place of Lucy since the inside where she was sitting was sound proof,

"Hey; can you really use celestial sprits like that?" asked Gray looking back at her

* * *

The group continued to make their way through the woods for a while without much to see; Sakura jumped when the ground started shaking; they turned around and saw…..a giant blue mouse looking right at them.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Sakura shouted pointing at it

Gray summoned up his shield as the rat was about to attack but they weren't expecting a terrible gas that even made Lucy's spirit vanish because of the horrible smell. Natsu was actually on the floor and Sakura was trying to keep her barring.

"Natsu's down" Gray said

"He's got a strong sense of smell" Happy explained

Natsu got up and started running on the other direction along with everyone else as they tried to avoid the rat's attacks.

"Escape" he shouted

After a few more attacks Gray finally had enough and used his Ice maker floor to get rid of it. They watched as it slipped on the ice and skidded across from them crashing hard.

"Nice job Gray" Sakura praised

"Do that from the start" Natsu said

"Stop complaining" Gray snapped at Natsu

Lucy spotted a building beside them "Let's go there while we still have to chance"

Sakura nodded but when the girls turned around Natsu and Gray were trying to beat the crap out of the mouse.

"Beat it up while we have the chance" they said together

"Boys" they muttered

* * *

Finally they went to the temple's entrance but when they came in they noticed just how run down it was; more than run down it was actually close to falling down.

"What era was this thing from?" Gray asked

Sakura shivered at the looks of the building; it was creepy; she saw a moon symbol on the wall and pointed to it

"Look at that"

They all looked up "This island was originally called the island of the moon" Lucy said

"These ruins are really suspicious" Lucy stated

Natsu walked somewhere "But they're in horrible shape" he stated and started to stomp his foot on the ground

"Is this floor even safe?" he asked

"Stop that" Sakura said in alarm but it was too late because the floor caved in sending them all down under ground

"I'm gonna kill you Natsu" Sakura shouted as they fell until they all finally hit the ground and Natsu was the first on to come out of the rubble

"Are you guys alright?" Natsu asked

"No thanks to you" Lucy hissed sitting up and rubbing her head "Sakura are you-

She was cut off at the sight of Sakura lying on top of Gray; she jumped up instantly and moved away

"Sorry" she said quickly; embarrassed feeling her face flush red

Gray shook his head "Are you alright?"

She nodded and stood up; they were in some kind of cave now with no exit in sight; she glared at Natsu for an instant.

Lucy looked up at the hole they made "Happy can you fly up with everyone?" Lucy asked

"I can't"

"I can take you on my glyph" Sakura suggested about to summon one but then Natsu started running away from the group like an idiot

"Let's go exploring instead" he said

Gray glared at him "Don't go running amuck you idiot"

They all had to run after him but what they found along with Natsu was not what they were expecting at all.

Taking the pathway through the cave that Natsu was they came to a huge area but there was something already in it. A huge creature completely covered in ice.

Sakura stared at it in fright "What the hell is that thing?" she and Natsu continued to stare at it in shock. The ice it was covered in was so large it made Sakura shiver.

Suddenly Lucy; Happy and Gray arrived as well; they were looking up at it in shock

"Deliora" Gray said in a gasp; he walked over to it until he was nearly at the edge of the ledge "Why is Deliora here? There's no way it would be in a place like this!"

The rest of the group got closer to him "You know this thing?" Natsu asked

Sakura placed a hand on Gray's shoulder "Gray; calm down"

He took a breath and stared up at the demon in horror and hate in his eyes "What is this?" Lucy asked

"Deliora" Gray responded "Demon of disaster; it was just like it was back then what happened?"

Sakura squeezed Gray's shoulder to calm him down "Tell us Gray; please"

Before he could say anything though they all heard footsteps and ran to hide behind some rocks as they saw two shadows approaching followed by the makers of them; there was a tall guy with dog ears and brown hair and another one with spiky blue hair dressed in a green outfit.

"This is where you heard the voices right?" the one with the blue hair asked smiling as he walked

"It's noon; I'm so tired"

The dog guy just made an animal sound "Toby; you got exposed to the moon drip; you got like ears and stuff"

The guy Toby suddenly spoke up loudly "No dude; they're like fashion"

Sakura felt her sweat dropped 'These guys are weird'

"Just teasing you idiot"

"Yuka you jerk"

"Moon drip" Lucy whispered

"Are they talking about the curse?" Sakura asked softly suddenly there were another figure that appeared and this time it was a women with pink hair in pig tails and blue eyes

"Toby; Yuka I bring sad news"

Yuka looked over at her "It's you Sherry"

"Angelica has been bullied by someone"

Toby frowned "It's a mouse; don't give it such a fancy name!"

The girl frowned at him "It's not a mouse! Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness and love"

Lucy stared at them like these guys had two heads "We're dealing with some real weirdo's here"

Sakura nodded in agreement "No doubt"

"They're not from this island; they smell different" Natsu stated

"And they don't seem like they're curse either" Happy added

"Intruder" Yuka said making all of them become silent fearing that they were found out

"And we haven't collected all the moonlight we need" Sherry said "How vexing! Let's exterminate these intruders before Reitei hears about this; before the moons true form appears"

"Yeah" Yuka smiled

"We can't let them survive if they've seen Deliora; we must put the intruders to sleep for eternity…in other words love!"

'I'm worried about that chick' Sakura thought

There was a noise caused further ahead of the cave that had all of them rushing to see what it was. That's when Happy flew over to the group hiding behind the rocks and gave Natsu a high five.

"Good job"

"Aye" Happy smiled

"Why don't we catch them and ask them some questions?" Natsu suggested

"Not yet; let's first look around" Sakura said

Natsu crossed his arms "This is really getting complicated"

"Who is this Reitei person?" Happy wondered

"What the heck are they thinking bringing Deliora here and how did they find out where it was sealed away?" Gray asked looking stressed again "It was sealed in a glacier at the northern content"

Sakura folded her arms over her chest "Gray how do you know about this thing?"

Gray sighed "Deliora was an immortal demon that ran rampant for ten years in the land of Isvan. The demon who Ul; the wizard who taught me magic gave her life away to seal!" Gray clenched his fists as ice started to appear from it; Sakura backed away slightly in fear; she's never seen him like this before and it was terrifying. "I aint gonna let this Reitei get away with throwing dirt on Ul's name!"

"So this thing was transported from the Northern continent" Happy said

"Maybe the curse has something to do with this demon" Lucy suggested

"Seems like the obvious conclusion" Gray said; his back faced away from the group "This demon is still alive after all"

Natsu smiled and walked up "Alright then all we gotta do is bust up this demon!"

"Is that the only solution you ever have?" Sakura asked

"Just watch me" Suddenly Gray punched Natsu square in the face with all his might but it was different than how he used to punch him before.

Natsu sat up and glared at Gray "Hey what's the big idea?" then he saw the look on his face

"Don't get near it you fire wizard. If the ice melts and it's freed no one will be able to stop it"

Natsu stood up "Would the ice really melt that easily?"

Gray looked down at the ground as if he just came to realisation and there was regret in his eyes "No…"

Sakura placed a hand a little shaken up on his back "Are you alright?"  
"Hey; I'm the one who got punched" Natsu pointed out

Lucy sighed "That's nothing out of the ordinary"

"My master Ul; encased the demon using the ice shell spell; that's ice that can't melt no matter what kind of fire magic you use; if they can't melt it why would they move it here?"

Lucy looked up at the demon "Maybe they're trying to melt it someway else"

"But WHY?" yelled Gray

Lucy held up her hand a little scared "I don't know….."

"Something isn't right here; who brought Deliora here and why?"

"I think we should chase those guys from before" Natsu said

Lucy nodded "Yeah"

"No" Gray's voice interrupted "We'll wait until the moon comes out"

Natsu ran up to him in shock "It's still noon; no way I'm waiting that long! I'll get bored to death"

"Gray; what are you talking about?" Lucy asked

"I think that both the islands curse and Deliora are connected somehow with the moon; that guy mentioned that soon they would have collected enough moonlight"

Lucy nodded "I see"

Sakura understood now why he wanted to wait; to see what would be the result when the moon came out but she was still worried.

Natsu shook his head "NO way I'm going after them" then next second he was down on the ground snoring

Lucy crouched down beside him "This guy really lives on instinct" she muttered

Happy nodded "Aye; that's Natsu for you"

Sakura looked over at Gray who was sitting down on a rock; his hands together just staring off into space; she guessed he was thinking about some things; she understood how that felt.

"Mind if I join you?" Sakura asked looking over at him; he turned to her slightly and nodded

She sat down next to him; her knee's drawn up to her chest "Don't worry Gray; we'll figure out who's behind this"

He remained silent; he looked pained and she could see it in his face

It wasn't much later that Lucy started getting bored and decided to call on one of her spirits; Gate of the harp Lyra and soon enough a cute girl in a blue dress with a huge harp on her back.

"Long time no see Lucy" she waved at the celestial mage

"Hi; Lyra"

"Why don't you call on me more often?" the girl asked her master "I want to be lots more help to you; Lucy you're a meanie"

"I'm a meanie?" she asked "I can only call on you three days a month"

Lyra looked at her shocked "Really"

Happy closed his eyes "We've got another weirdo here"  
"Whatever you want; your choice" Lucy told her

"Then I'll play whatever comes to mind" she said

Lyra began playing the harp and singing; it seemed like a very calming song but it was also a little sad and Sakura didn't know why but it was stirring up a feeling inside of her; Sakura turned to Gray slightly and saw that he was trembling a little; she averted her eyes from his face. She started to feel kinda sad as the song brought memories to her mind.

* * *

_Sakura was walking around the tower which she had been living in now for three months but even so it didn't feel like home to her; she was still anxious about this place and about the people in it; she wanted to know who she was; she wanted to find her real home; she wanted to know if she had a family; she wanted to know when was her birth day; if she was really seventeen and not being able to remember anything was so frustrating she would break down and cry; she didn't want to do anything other than find her memoires that were lost._

_She saw Jellal looking at her with a smile on his face but she couldn't return it and instead walked away from him going to her room to sob until she fell asleep; it wasn't that he ever made her feel unwelcome but she wanted something he could never give her; the memories she lost. She watched the outside of her window before the sight started to make her even sadder and she decided to close the door leaving her in the dark all day without doing a thing. _

_Later that night she heard someone come into her room as she stared up at the window sadly; Jellal patted her shoulder and when she looked he was holding up a box for her; she took it curiously and opened it her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful locket inside of it; there was something engraved in the front. It read 'Holding memories'; she felt tears prick her eyes when she opened it; there was a picture of her and one of Jellal; she looked up at him as he smiled to her._

'_Never forget me'_

* * *

Sakura felt like she was about to cry she heard a small; chocked sob; she turned saw a single tear fall from Gray's eyes however it seems that she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Gray?" Lucy asked

"What?" Gray asked nonchalantly

"You're crying?" asked Happy

"It's true that Lyra has the power to sing songs that reflects what's in people's hearts" Lucy said

"Gray was crying" Happy said

"No; I wasn't!" Gray snapped

"Sing a happier song Lyra" Lucy suggested

"Tell me beforehand" Lyra said

"Now that I think about it; what if someone comes along? Be quiet"

They did as told and Lyra didn't sing anything else so the cave was just filled with silence it wasn't long after that Lucy; Lyra and Happy were asleep.

Sakura glanced at Gray; he still had that look in his eyes. Sakura gently reached out and lightly touched his hand intertwining their fingers together; he glanced at her for a moment before turning back to face Deliora.

'I want to understand the pain in Gray's heart'

* * *

**Ok my lovely readers there you have it I promise that I will add the next chapter as fast as I can **

**Please don't forget to Review **


	10. Chapter 10:Grays melancholy

**Sorry for the long wait everyone but I'm getting settled into another year of school but I'll be updating as soon as I can. **

**Read and Enjoy **

* * *

When the sun had finally set and dusk began appearing. The cave where the mages were currently situated Lucy; Happy; Lyra and Natsu had fallen asleep surprisingly on the caves floor while Gray and Sakura were still awake though Sakura actually wished she could've fallen asleep as well because there had been an unsettling feeling in the silence between the two of them right now and yet neither one would break it.

'All I can do is continue to hold his hand' she thought as she stared up at the ice encased demon and wondered what had happened in Gray's past that had made him act out like this.

"Gray" Sakura addressed

"Huh; what is it?"

She thought for a moment about what she would say, she really didn't want to beat around the bush but she didn't what to trample all over it either.

"Um...I wanted to ask you about Deliora" Sakura said as she let go of his hand

She was actually surprised a little when he responded "I told you all he was a demon that my teacher defeated when I was a child"

"Yes but I wanted to know how it turned out like that" Sakura said averting her eyes

"I don't understand what you want me to tell you" Gray replied

"Um well you said that your teacher Ul had been the one to defeat Deliora but how did it come to that?"

"What?"

"What kind of situation was it that there was no other choice other than to face off against Deliora?" Sakura asked sounding a little timid

"Sakura why are you asking me this?" asked Gray his voice stoic "It doesn't seem like anything you should be concerned about"

"Well I am because it seems like there is something more hurting you than worrying about this demon being resurrected" she stated

"Ul had defeated Deliora and gave her life to encase him in ice; why would I want her sacrifice to have been in vain?" Gray asked

Sakura wondered for a moment before replying "Because it seems there's much more to this story than you're letting on; something that you don't want anyone to know"

"Then why are you asking" he replied in a stone cold voice "Why are you pressing the subject? Nothing I say is going to be useful on this mission so why do you want to know-

"Because I want to understand-

"There's nothing for you to understand" he snapped frowning deeply

"Yes there is Gray I'm your teammate and I want to understand you-

"Teammate's don't have to understand each other they just have to be able to get the job done that's all there is to it nothing more!" he replied "Just because you team up with someone doesn't mean that you have to care about them and right now all these questions are annoying"

Sakura felt a pang inside of her when he said that but before she could say anything the cave began to shake around them and a magic circle started appearing then a purple light shone on Deliora by now everyone was awake and watching what was happening.

"What is this?" asked Sakura standing up with Gray

"I don't know" Lucy said "We should find out"

They ran in the same direction as the guys before that came their way it lead to a stair case and on top they found the magic circle that was spread over the centre of the ruin but it went further up.

"Let's go up there" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy replied

* * *

When they reached the top they saw some strange masked figures around the magic circle chanting together; the group hid behind a few of the ruins to avoid being spotted. They looked at where the magic circle was leading and it was directly at the moon.

"It's a spell in Belianese; moon drip" Lyra said suddenly in a serious tone "They're using moon drip to resurrect that demon!"

Everyone gasped softly in surprise

"Ice shell is ice that can't be melted" Gray protested

"The magic that can melt it is moon drip" Lyra said "The collected light from the moon has the power to reverse any magic"

"So that's why" Lucy gasped

"Those villages must be affected by the moon drip; the magic must have contaminated their bodies" Lyra continued

Natsu was about to jump out at them when Lucy knocked him back hard to the ground and said that someone was coming; sure enough someone did. There were the guys that were walking through the cave where Deliora was resting and another one who they haven't seen before; he was wearing a white cape and a helmet so no one could see his face.

The wizards listened about what they were saying and it seemed that they were aware that they were on the island but they didn't know where to find the group.

"Has Deliora been revived yet?" the masked figure asked

"At this rate either today or tomorrow" Sherry replied

"That must be Reitei that they were talking about before" Sakura whispered to the group

"As for the intruder's I will brook no interference"

Sakura turned her head and looked at Gray; he seemed to be in shock if his face didn't say it the slight trembling did.

"It can't be" he muttered eyes wide

"The only other people here should be the villagers" Sherry said

"Destroy the village" he said

They all nodded and Natsu looked like he was about to step forward and start burning everything to the ground

"The village had nothing to do with it" Lucy said in shock

"That's messed up" Natsu hissed

"I would rather avoid bloodshed though" Reitei said

Before anything could be said or thought Natsu decided to reveal their hiding place by standing on the ruins they were hiding behind revealing himself and the rest of the team shouting that he was done sneaking around. Sakura slapped her forehead and muttered something along the lines of patience not being is strongest virtue.

"YOU'RE INTEFERES ARE RIGHT HERE" Natsu said blowing fire out of his mouth

Their enemies looked over at them and realised that they were from Fairy Tail seeing the mark on Natsu.

"The village must have sent them" Yuka said

"Destroy the village now" Reitei ordered suddenly "Anyone who interferes or plots against me is my enemy"

And that's when Natsu and Gray decided to charge at them head on; Gray leapt into the air and used his ice magic to bring forth a spikey path of ice towards his opponent but there was a shock when Reitei did the exact same thing. There was a slight difference in the colour and form of the ice but it was still ice magic.

"Another ice wizard" Sakura wondered

Gray glared at him "Lyon; you bastard do you have any idea what you're doing?"

'He knew this person without unmasking him?' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes slightly

"How long has it been Gray?" Lyon asked "I can't believe that you were the wizard the villages called. Did you come knowingly or is it just a coincidence?"

"Lyon; you know him?" Yuka asked

"Go now; I can handle things here" Lyon stated

They nodded and vanished; Natsu tried to go after them but before they were able to do that Lyon engulfed Natsu's body in ice until only his head; arms and legs were somewhat free.

"Happy take Lucy out of here" Gray said turning to them

"Aye" Happy replied grabbing Lucy by her top straps and pulling her into the air

"Sakura go with them" Gray said glancing back at the pinkette

"No; I'm staying-

"Dammit Sakura just do what I say and go!" Gray snapped "If you stay here you'll only get in the way"

"Oi Gray" Natsu called glaring at Gray; in response Gray actually kicked him that sent Natsu rolling down the hill.

"Gray-

"Just like you he would only get in the way" Gray responded cutting Sakura off again sounding very cold

"Now get out of my way and go unless you want me to move you myself" he said turning around to look at her with a straight face that said he wasn't kidding

Sakura stared at him in shock at his words but she knew that he wasn't going to let her fight "You're too weak to fight him; you'll just be a burden on me leave now!"

Without replying Sakura summoned up her glyph and flew away from them without turning back.

* * *

As Sakura flew through the air she started looking around for any signs of Natsu preferably fire but there was nothing; she could only guess that he was heading towards the village and that's where she needed to go even though her heart weighed heavy with pain at the thought of Gray's words.

'Am I really just a burden to him?' Sakura thought

"Always one for theatrics huh Gray" Lyon smirked "Weren't those two your ally's?"

Gray stood his ground watching the figure before him like a hawk "You could magically explode that ice ball whenever you felt like it"

"So you made sure he's out of my magical powers range though I have to say that what you said earlier to that girl was rather cruel; another one of your ally's"

"She's got nothing to do with this; you would freeze her as well and that's something I won't allow" Gray stated

"So you said those things to get her to leave you? Not bad there Gray but toying with feelings doesn't seem your style"

"Enough with the elder-student act already Lyon; you're no longer Ul's pupil!"

"Neither are you; Gray" stated Lyon as he removed his helmet to reveal a young man with dark eyes and silver spikey hair "Since Ul's no longer of this world"

Gray stepped forward with a distressed look on his face as he tried to get through to Lyon "She gave her life to seal Deliora away! You're the one trying to destroy her legacy"

"Don't rewrite history" ordered Lyon in a calm tone "You're the one who killed Ul Gray and yet you live on unashamed"

Gray and Lyon stared at each other; Gray's expression was far more discontented than Lyon's; he could feel his brow twitching after Lyon's statement.

"I'll say it again; you're the one who killed Ul; how dare you even speak her name?!"

Raising his hand Lyon summoned his ice an attacked Gray sending him flying back and crashing into the ruins.

"L-Lyon" Gray said in pain as he got back on his feet

"What's the matter? Is the guilt stopping you? Then don't get in my way, let me revive Deliora"

"I won't let you!" he snapped in a strong tone

Lyon dropped his helmet onto the ground and held out his hand once more "Then so be it. Let's have a match just like old times!" Lyon said "Ice-make Eagle"

Several ice eagles appeared and started coming towards Gray; he then also started to summon up a shield to protect himself but he wasn't expecting the eagles to fly over the shield hitting him head on.

"Your specialty is creating inanimate objects. Static icemake. My creatures are creatures. Moving icemake"

Gray jumped into the air and summoned a giant hammer made of ice but Lyon countered creating an ape made of ice to smash it.

"Pitiful" Lyon sneered "You still use both hands when using creation magic?"

"That's what Ul taught us remember?" Gray asked as shards of their ice magic fell to the earth "If you use one hand to create; it'll be incomplete and off-balance"

"I've long since surpassed Ul's abilities"

"Don't get a big head!" Gray warned

"Same to you; I wonder if you'll be able to land a single hit on me"

"Don't think I'm the same as before"

Gray prepared another attack flaying his hands on the ground he shouted "Ice Geyser!"

A huge amount of ice shot up from the ground where Lyon stood; the people who had gathered that had been chanting and creating the magic circle for the moon drip panicked and started to scatter as the ice crumbled away revealing Lyon still safe.

"Same as you were" he said "I am the elder apprentice and stronger than you. I could use creation magic with one hand and you could not. Nothing has changed; we may have travelled different paths but both of us are frozen as we were at that time."

Lyon raised his arm into the air and using his magic summoned a giant ice dragon that had Gray flying through the air with one strike

"That's why I'll melt the ice in order to walk the path that was sealed at that time" Lyon said calmly as he watched Gray fall to the ground "My goal was Ul. Surpassing Ul was my dream but you stole that dream from me. I thought I would never have the chance to surpass Ul again but there was one way. If I could do what Ul could not; defeat Deliora"

Gray looked at Lyon like he was crazy, like he didn't even recognise who this person was that he was facing off against

"Are you serious? That's your goal?" Gray asked "You should know all too well the horror of Deliora! Stop; it's impossible"

Lyon's calm face seemed to suddenly fill with hatred as he summoned up spikes of ice under Gray's feet "Stop; it's impossible you say?" Lyon sneered hatefully and resentfully as Gray landed hard on his back "That's exactly what we said to you back then...you can't have forgotten that. It's because you challenged Deliora that Ul's dead!"

Lyon continued to attack Gray summoning his ice dragon once more to finish the fight "You have no right to speak Ul's name. Be gone!"

And with that last attack everything went black for Gray

* * *

_Sakura was panting heavily covered in sweat and felt drained of almost all her magic but she was happy and why because she had just finished mastering another technique concerning her power. Jellal said he was impressed with her when she advanced to a new level for training and she wanted to make him proud of her; he was after all the only person she had in life now; he went through all this trouble of teaching her how to battle; how to use magic and she wanted make sure his efforts weren't wasted on her. _

_She was particularly happy about this one because it was one of the hardest and more advanced than the others and she had just learned how to use it; though granted looking around at all the damage she caused she would still need to practice. _

'_Ok so maybe saying mastering was a little over the top' she thought as her sweat dropped _

_She heard clapping behind her and smiled when she saw Jellal coming up; he was her opponent for this fight. _

"_Very good Sakura; I'm glad to see how far you've come after only a year" he said _

_Sakura smiled "Thank you" _

"_But remember this should only be used in an emergency understood? This takes up a large amount of magic and because of that you can't stay like that for very long" _

"_I understand" she said _

"_Good" Jellal nodding rubbing his head_

_Sakura frowned slightly as she looked at him "What's the matter?" he asked _

"_You're hurt" she observed looking at the mark on his forehead he touched it lightly and felt blood but chuckled _

"_It's nothing to worry about just a scratch but I have to say this technique of yours can really give anyone a run for their money" he laughed but Sakura didn't; she was upset _

"_What's the matter?" _

"_I didn't even know what I did" Sakura whispered _

"_What?" _

"_I said I don't actually remember what I did here when we fought I just realised now that all I can do is manifesting my power but after that..." _

"_You've only just begun; don't be so hard on yourself Sakura" he said comfortingly as he rested a hand on her head "I'll be here every step of the way to help you" _

_Sakura looked at him "Promise?" _

"_I promise" _

Sakura touched her locket slightly at the memory; Lucy stared at her friend "What's the matter?"

She shook her head "Nothing"

Sakura and Lucy had made it to the village and no one had attacked. When the two girls and cat had reached the village they warned everyone and told them the story and well as explained what was happening to them with this so called curse.

"So they're coming here?" a villager asked

Lucy nodded "But this is also your chance to capture them"

The villages weren't so sure they could pull something like that off though even though they looked like demons they didn't have the abilities of them.

Sakura placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder "Lucy it's most likely that these guys are wizards; they won't go down easily"

"True" Lucy agreed "We outnumber them but no wizards"

Then Lucy jumped like she had a brilliant idea "I got it"

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Happy said looking warily at Lucy

Lucy summoned Virgo and had her dig a huge pit hole in the middle of the entrance of the gate; she thought that this way she could capture the guys but Sakura was a little worried about her friends over confidence and so was Happy but he was blunt enough to say it was just stupid; like a child playing a prank and although she didn't say it Sakura thought he hit the nail on the head with that.

"This is going to work" Lucy said about the millionth time

"I have my doubts" Sakura couldn't help but mutter this was so childish but because Lucy had already set up the trap and was pretty confident right now she figured that she would rather indulge in this plan for now.

'I still believe this is stupid' sakura thought

Then when they opened the gates they saw something they didn't think they would be seeing; Natsu carrying Gray on his shoulders as he was still covered in ice.

"Natsu don't take another step" Lucy warned but it was too late and he fell in the hole with Gray; Sakura and Lucy ran over to them and looked down

"Who put this hole here?" Natsu shouted

"Lucy obviously" Happy replied

"I knew it"

Lucy shook her head "You've got it all wrong!"

"I'm glad you and Gray are safe" Happy said

"There's nothing to be glad about Gray's out of commission"

Sakura's eyes widened; he was right; Gray was out like a light; could this have been from fighting against Lyon; she wondered if he was so powerful that he would cause this. He froze Natsu in ice and he was still walking with it on his body when he got here which meant he must not have been able to melt it with his fire.

"Hey what happened to the ice?" Natsu asked looking over himself

"Perhaps the magic weakened due to the distance between the caster and the victim?" Sakura suggested

They lifted Natsu and Gray out of the hole; Sakura looked over at Natsu making sure he wasn't injured badly and surprisingly there wasn't a single scratch; it looked like he avoided a fight while Gray on the other hand really not so much.

'Gray; what did that guy do?' she thought sadly

"Where are those guys that were supposed to be attacking the village?" Natsu asked

Lucy shrugged "Yeah; they're taking their time to get here even though they left first"

"Yeah and it took me a while to get here" Natsu pointed out

Smiling Lucy spoke "Alright; let's cover the whole back up again!"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief 'Should I tell her?'

Sakura sighed and looked up but she spotted something strange in the sky and pointed it out to everyone else, they all looked up and saw their enemies riding on that giant blue mouse though it looked more like a rat to Sakura that attacked them and it was carrying a bucket.

"What are they doing?" Lucy asked narrowing her eyes

A drop of a green jelly like substance slipped from the bucket and was about to land on Lucy when Natsu pushed her out of the way just in time as well because where the drop fell a giant hole was left.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Lucy shouted starring at the spot; she was luck Natsu saved her

Sakura looked up as the mouse Angelica threw the bucket over the village as more of that green acidic jelly was coming right for them.

"How are we supposed to fight that?" Lucy screamed in worry

Natsu was running up ahead already "EVERYONE; GATHER IN THE CENTRE OF THE VILLAGE"

They did as Natsu instructed; one of the people from the village carried Gray to where all the other villages were gathering; Lucy ran up to her as they watched Natsu swore into the sky with Happy; he did something surprising; he used his Dazzling Blaze of the fire dragon attack; it blasted the jelly upwards instead of towards them; it destroyed the village around them but everyone else was safe from it.

"That's smart" Sakura said surprised Natsu had his moments

"Is anybody hurt?" Lucy asked

Looking around no one seemed to be injured but the chief was looking disdained as he stared at his son's grave when someone kicked over the stone; looking the three wizards; Sherry; Toby and Yuka appeared; walking towards them.

"We must eliminate Reitei's enemies even after we tried to be merciful and give them an instant death it looks like a lot of blood will have to be spilled" Sherry said placing a hand on her hip

"Fifty people in the village and three wizards that should take fifteen minutes" Yuka stated

"Let's go" Natsu said  
Sakura and Lucy nodded "Right"

"I'm going to" Happy said

Just then Gray started opening his eyes; he saw what was happening and began standing up. He was still a little hazy but no longer wounded.

"I can fight to" he said standing up

They all turned to him "Gray you're awake" Lucy said in relief

Sakura had a look of relief on her face for a moment before averting eyes from him; those words still burned deep within her but right now wasn't the time to address it.

Natsu looked over at him "Get out of here; you'll just be in my way"

"Natsu don't underestimate me"

Natsu appeared in front of Gray and hit him hard in the guy knocking him out before catching him; Sakura was actually glad he had done that because he really couldn't fight right now.

"Damn...one day I'm going to kill..." that's all Gray could say before he passed out

"Why did he do that?" Lucy asked

"That's Natsu's compassion" Happy replied smiling

Sakura stared at Natsu as he held onto Gray with a straight face; she thought back about what Gray had said to her realising the reason behind it. He didn't say it because he thought she was weak. He did it to protect her.

'Perhaps that was Gray's compassion?'

They gave him over to one of the villages before they started leaving while Sakura; Lucy and Natsu and Happy got ready to fight.

"We won't let you escape" Sherry said smiling "Angelica"

The mouse leapt into the air with Sherry however Lucy grabbed onto her paw. Sakura and Natsu gaped at her; it looked like the guilds insane impulses were rubbing off on her as well. They watched as Lucy managed to get the mouse to stop and crash land.

"Someone should make sure she's alright" Sakura said almost sighing

"Happy go with her" Natsu said

"Aye"

Before Sakura went she turned to Natsu "Be careful Natsu"

He nodded as Sakura flew off with Happy beside her; he then turned to face his opponents getting ready to fight.

* * *

Sakura and Happy flew through the sky looking for Lucy; they found the area where the dead mouse was lying. There was no sign of Lucy though; she looked around there were footprints leading further down and it looked like there was as struggle somewhere along the lines. Sakura and Happy continued searching but there wasn't any sign of Lucy.

"Let's split up" Sakura suggested Happy froze

"N-No; wait what if we get lost"

Sakura gave him an odd look "Are you sure that's what you're worried about?" she asked the cat

"It'll be faster let's go"

"Aye" Happy said anime tears streaming down his face

* * *

Lucy glanced around where she was right now and they had crash landed in the middle of the forest. She saw that Angelica was out of commission for now but looking up on a pile of rocks stood Sherry and she was...crying?

"How dare you; young lady" she cried "Now Reitei's trust in me will have fallen like a rock! He'll never love me"

"Love?" Lucy asked confused

"And you even did this to Angelica...I'll get you for this!"

Lucy stood up and glared at Sherry "Fine by me! Bring it on"

Sherry threw her arm out and a magenta magic circle appeared and Lucy saw a shadow looming over her and when she turned around was shocked to see a tree moving around with a scary face.

It started to try and strike Lucy down but she summoned up one of her spirits "Gate of the golden bull I open thee. Taurus"

The giant black and white cow with an axe on its back appeared before Lucy and cut the tree down

Sherry looked at her in shock "A celestial wizard; and one of the zodiac gates to!"

"Nice Taurus!" Lucy said

"Moo; Lucy your body is the best!"

Sherry looked at Lucy in disgust "Forcing your spirits to say things like that for you pleasure? How uncouth"

"I'm not forcing him and I'm not pleased by it!" retorted Lucy

Sherry suddenly smirked "However Celestial wizards are at such a disadvantage against me"

"Taurus; get her" Lucy ordered

Taurus charged forward to attack but he suddenly stopped and before Lucy could contemplate the situation Taurus attacked her luckily the only thing he managed to damage was her top that was now off and luckily she was wearing a pink tank top under.

"Hey; Taurus what's wrong with you!?"

Taurus pinned her to the ground; looking at his eyes she saw that her spirit's eyes were glowing "Lucy; I can't control my body" he replied in grief

"My magic Doll attack allows me to control anything other than humans" Sherry said "That goes for celestial spirits as well"

"Oh no" Lucy winced

"I am ashamed Lucy" Taurus said "No matter how much I will it my body wont"

"Gate of the golden Bull I close thee" Lucy shouted but she couldn't close it and she knew why

"Doesn't the spirit and wizard have to open and close the gate together?" asked Sherry

"Close the gate Taurus!" Lucy begged

"You can't close it" Sherry said smiling she moved her hands some more "Let's play Russian Roulette Punch. Close your eyes and punch"

Taurus done as his body was forced to; he raised his arm and threw a punch forward towards Lucy who managed to barely avoid it and did it again and she managed to avoid it again but she knew she wouldn't be able to for long.

"Taurus stop" shouted Lucy

"I want to Lucy but..." another punch thrown as she avoided it

"Please remember your contract with me Taurus"

Something in Taurus seemed to snap as he stopped

"You promised you would protect me remember"

Taurus flung his head back screaming and Sherry wasn't happy that this spirit was actually resisting her magic.

"Hey what are you doing finish her off"

Taurus raised his fist once more and let it come down towards Lucy but stopped just as it was about to hit her and he started to vanish, Lucy stared in shock as well as Sherry.

"I did it..." Lucy gasped in surprise

"I didn't expect a spirit mage that could do that" Sherry whispered

Luc smirked and got up taking her whip out of the side of her skirt "That's right because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard"

* * *

**And finished; I promise to update ASAP so please bare with it **


	11. Chapter 11:Sakura's power Hysteria

**Alright my wonderful readers; thanks for the reviews and I wanted to tell you that this chapter is pretty long to so get comfortable and enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura looked around the forest; she couldn't find Lucy anywhere yet; how could you lose someone as loud as her? She was really getting frustrated, the way things have been going tonight was not at all what she was expecting, this S class was a lot harder than she thought it would be right up to the impossible and to make matters worse they weren't even doing it officially having to lie to their clients about it who probably thought they had the capable skills but to be honest Sakura didn't believe it, they weren't ready for something like this but Natsu just of course had to jump the gun and she allowed herself to get dragged along on this because she didn't want anything to happen to her friends. Then there was Gray who was unconscious now; this demon and the curse and the moon. Nothing was ok right now that was for sure.

"Ah" Sakura shouted grabbing her head in frustration "That's it I've had it!"

Sakura stopped when she heard a screaming and something crash; Sakura followed the sound until she came to the shore at the sea; there she saw Lucy and Sherry with some kind of magic rock doll about to attack Sakura swooped down to Lucy and landed beside her.

"Lucy; are you alright?" she asked her friend checking if she was injured but other than losing her green spaghetti strap shirt she seemed alright thank goodness she was wearing a pink tank top under.

Lucy nodded "Yeah; I'm just fine"

She smiled at her "Good" shifting her eyes to Sherry Sakura glared at her while she just smiled

"Oh wonderful another one has come to play in other words love" she said

Pointing a finger at her Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously "Alright that's it; I've had enough of this. I didn't want to have to use this of all things but you've forced my hand you little witch!"

Sherry laughed at her "Oh my such brave words"

Sherry raised her hand to use her powers to animate objects

"Be careful Sakura" Lucy warned "She can control and manipulate anything that isn't human she even turned my spirits against me!"

Sakura watched as Sherry formed a few more rock dolls there were six of them now; Lucy gaped in shock and fear.

"Waaaah!" Lucy screamed "There's so many of them"

"Lucy" Sakura said calmly "Stand back"

Lucy looked at her friend "Sakura…."

"I'm going to end this" she hissed

"Rock Dolls attack"

Sakura avoided the punches that were thrown at her as they came after her 'I have to do it' Sakura thought 'I can't beat them all the way I am now'

* * *

"_Sakura remember you have to be careful whenever you use this technique" _

"_But Jellal I thought you said I could control it now?" _

"_You can but it's still very dangerous; only use it when you absolutely feel you have to. When you're backs against the wall and you have no choice do you hear me? It's by far the strongest technique you have that relates to your type of magic. Revealing it too much will put you in danger and I'm not just talking about the fact that it's hard to control and the toll it takes on your form do you understand?" _

_Sakura nodded her head and smiled "Yes Jellal I understand"_

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath "Hysteria…"

Lucy and Sherry watched as a dark wave of magic wrapped itself around Sakura; as inside they heard her strong screams as the magic took effect out from the shadows Sakura appeared but she was different. The violet streaks in her hair had extended slightly to the entire top of her head and her eyes now opened were no longer emerald green but had become a deep red with specks of gold in them but the red in her eyes followed out in the corner of her eyes like tears about to fall but never did.

"Lucy; stand back" even though she knew that was Sakura's voice the tone in it was different so much colder and almost like she had swallowed water and was able to talk with it in her mouth.

"Sakura?" asked Lucy unsurely for some reason; there was something different about her

"I'm going to finish this quick"

"Attack" Sherry said as the rock dolls came at her; Sakura disappeared then reappeared behind one of the dolls throwing one flash of magic it crumbled into nothing.

"What?" Sherry asked she didn't even see the girl touch her doll

She ran to the other rock dolls head on and attacked them with barely any effort. The second one tried to throw a punch at her but she held out her hand and it was like the air pushed the rock back sending him crumbling to the ground. Sakura threw her hand up into the air and formed a magic circle above before speaking

"Spectre Rain" dark beams started falling from the sky hitting the dolls and turning them into dust

"Impossible" Sherry whispered in shock; looking up she saw Sakura looming over her "What are you?"

Sakura smiled and looked at Sherry right in the eyes but felt like she was starring at something different than a girl.

"I'm Sakura; a Fairy Tail wizard and I've had enough of you" she said

Sakura's eyes changed back to normal before she appeared in front of Sherry hitting her neck knocking her out but she heard Sherry whisper

"Angelica avenge me"

Sakura watched as Sherry passed out from that one hit thinking it was all over now that was before the giant mouse Angelica appeared behind them but before Lucy or Sakura could do anything to stop it something slashed across Angelica knocking her down hard into the sand and making her pass out.

Sakura and Lucy turned their heads and saw Erza on the sand.

'Oh crap' Sakura thought as she fell to her knees on the ground panting slightly; this is what she was expecting to happen from using that attack. She had to muster up a lot of will power to keep this power Hysteria in check.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked worried

'Damn' she thought 'I still get like this even now'

Erza looked towards Sakura and Lucy; Lucy froze in fear and held onto Sakura's shoulder's both because Sakura looked like she was about to pass out and because she didn't know what else to do when Erza was glaring at her like that.

"You know why I'm here don't you?" Erza asked them

Sakura panted "To bring us back right?" she smirked a little either way they were in trouble better to get it over with. Sakura groaned a little in pain; this was the after math of her Hysteria. It was something she was warned about.

It was a special ability that only Sakura could use which was taught to her by Jellal of course. He himself was very reluctant to teach her how to use this ability of hers but the fact was that he didn't have much of a choice because Sakura had accidently transformed into her Hysteria form for the first time when she was training and losing badly but once she did her display of powers had increased so dramatically compared to her from before that Jellal had made her stop all her other lessons to focus on learning to control this power and he himself taught it to her personally. It took a while and the training was killer yet even after all this time Sakura believed she still hadn't quite mastered it very well for it still weakened her greatly for only being used in such a short amount of time.

A powerful lost magic that would allow her to increase her powers and abilities and keep her from feeling pain even when she got hit but when she would revert back to normal she would have very little magic left and her body would be weakened for a while and if she used too much of her power she would become unconscious for a while. It took a lot to control this power but in a few hours she would revive if she hadn't taken too much damage.

Before though she wasn't very excited about having this kind of power.

* * *

"_I can't believe I can use Hysteria now" Sakura murmured sitting beside Jellal as they enjoyed their dinner together usually he was always busy and she would have to eat alone or with her friends if they weren't also sent out on jobs for Jellal. _

"_It's an amazing technique wouldn't you agree?" Jellal asked _

_Sakura nodded as she swallowed her food "Yes but I wanted to ask if you were ever going to teach me your magic" _

"_My heavenly body magic" Jellal asked slightly in disbelief "Why would you want me to teach you that when you are already training to master a power of your own?" _

_Sakura shrugged "I don't know; it's just that I don't feel really into having this 'kind' of power" _

_Jellal chuckled "I get it; you're worried-_

"_About what might happen; I mean aren't dark powers meant for dark people?" _

_Jellal laughed at that question of the curious pinkette who was flushing slightly red "Sakura it doesn't matter what kind of power you have understand? It's about what you do with it and what's in your heart that determines what kind of person you are" _

_Sakura nodded "Ok I understand now" _

"_Besides you don't believe that you could ever be a dark person do you?" _

_She shook her head_

"_Well there you have it then" _

_Sakura sighed "I just thought that the kind of magic you wielded was the kind of person you were" _

"_What made you assume that?" _

_Sakura shrugged "I really don't know but in most of the books I've read there always a distinct difference between good and bad; darkness and light and well..."_

"_You're worried you might be a bad person because of your powers?" he asked cocking as eyebrow _

"_It's just you said it was rare dark magic...lost magic" _

"_It's powerful Sakura and this kind of magic is perfect for you do you know why?" _

_She shook her head _

"_Because your heart is pure and because of that you are the best suited to handle a powerful magic like this and should you ever fall into darkness I'll be there to pull you out" _

_Sakura smiled at his answer "Thank you Jellal"_

* * *

Sakura felt her vision become hazy now and felt herself losing consciousness it looked like she wouldn't be able to help Lucy with this one.

'Still too weak' she thought to herself as she felt herself slip into darkness

Lucy looked at Sakura who was now out like a light now leaving her to deal with the scary red head.

Lucy stared up at Erza; Happy appeared and started calling at them "Lucy; Sakura!"

"I'm glad you-

Happy's moment of joy was cut short when he spotted Erza; he immediately tried to fly off to escape her wrath but Erza caught him in no time by the tail and she did not look happy.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" she asked

"Hold on" Lucy said "We apologise for going on an s-class without permission but this island is in real trouble. There are people trying to resurrect a demon trapped in the ice and the people of the village are suffering because of the spell"

"I do not care" Erza stated in a stoic voice

"T-Then at least let us finish the job!" Lucy said; Erza pointed the sword at Lucy

"You're wrong Lucy. You betrayed the master; do not think you will get away unscathed."

All Lucy could think about was how scary Erza was right now

* * *

When Gray woke up he was safe was in a tent somewhere; his wounds were healed and he was feeling a lot better than before. Standing up he walked out of the tent to see that he wasn't in the village anymore. One of the village girls walked over to him.

"Good you're awake" she said

"Where is this?" Gray asked

"The storage area a bit removed from the village; it was destroyed so everyone had to take refuge here but thanks to Mr Natsu and Miss Lucy and Miss Sakura no one was hurt"

Gray clenched his fists 'Lyon; actually did it' he thought

"Are they here as well?" Gray asked

She nodded "Yes; they asked us to direct you to that tent when you woke up"

Gray said his thanks and went over to the large tent he was pointed to; when he got inside he was shocked to see Lucy and Happy unharmed but crying anime tears and tied up with rope and Erza sitting on one of the crates with her arms folded and a deadly look in her eyes.

"You're late; Gray"

"ERZA" he said in shock

"I've heard about what happened from Lucy. Weren't you supposed to be stopping Natsu? I'm speechless."

"Where are Natsu and Sakura?" he asked

Erza stood up "Sakura is in the village recovering from her battle and I would like to know where Natsu is as well"

Lucy looked down "He should've been in the village fighting off Reitei's lackeys but when we went to check he wasn't there"

Erza walked passed Gray "Gray; we're going to search for Natsu. When we find him we're returning to the guild"

"What are you talking about Erza; if you've heard what's going on then you've got to know what's happening on this island" Gray exclaimed

"And what of it?" she asked calmly "I came to bring back the guilds rule breakers; I don't have an interest in anything else"

Gray's eyes widened "Didn't you see what the people on this island look like?"

"I saw"

"And you're just going to leave them like that?" Gray asked getting frustrated with how calm Erza was it was worse than fire breathing about to kill you Erza.

"The request has been posted to every guild; would it not be better to let someone else take on the job?"

"I misjudged you Erza!" Gray said

Erza turned to give him a deathly look "What did you say?"

She allowed her magic sword to form "You intend to break the guilds rules as well?" she pointed her sword at him threading "You won't get away with it"

Gray did something that surprised all of them; he grabbed hold of the sword with his hand and gave Erza a blank glare as scary as hers.

"Do what you must" Gray said "This is the path I've chosen; It's something I've got to do"

Gray let go of the sword and walked passed Erza and opened the tent "I'm going to finish this; if you're going to cut me down do it"

Before he walked away leaving behind Lucy; Erza and Happy

Now what were they going to do?

Erza started trudging towards Lucy and Happy with a deadly look on her face now

"Eek" Lucy squeaked "E-Erza c-calm down now!"

Happy nodded nervously "G-Gray's just upset because he lost his battle!"

Suddenly with a slash of her blade Erza cut Lucy and Happy free from their bonds and sheathed her sword again.

"This present predicament is unacceptable so we'll continue this affair after the present problem is resolved" she said in a monotone

Lucy and Happy smiled brightly "Erza"

"Don't get the wrong idea" Erza said keeping her back to them "You will be punished"

"Aye..." they replied together; the happy atmosphere vanishing

"We'll leave Sakura here for the time-

Before Erza could finish speaking a villager came barging into the tent panting heavily with a worried look on her face

"Oh it's bad...Miss Sakura-she's not her tent and her clothes are gone!"

* * *

"Oh great I'm lost" Sakura said to herself huffing as she looked around the endless forest.

Sakura had woken up in a tent alone and after remembering the nights events where they got caught by their scary S-class red headed mage who was going to drag them back to Fairy Tail. There was no way Sakura would allow herself to go down like that not after the way things have been working out, she was going to make sure that they put a stop to this even if she had to do it alone. The thought of Gray's words were still engraved clearly in her mind, she was going to prove him wrong no matter how far she had to go. She needed to find Natsu and help him finish this request before Erza got a hold of them.

She stopped when she saw where she was exactly; it wasn't in some random area; it was right near the ruins of the moon temple.

Sakura heard a crashing coming from the building and realised that there wasn't any time to be waiting around right now. Sakura ran into it as fast as she could and was surprised to see that the freaken place was on its side!

"How the hell did that happen?" Sakura asked trying to keep her balance

Sakura ran through the ruins until she found where the noise was coming from; she came into a room and found Lyon standing on one side of the room and Natsu on the other side; and another problem th e entire room was covered in ice. She wondered how long she had been unconscious because it looked like she had been missing quite a bit of action.

"Well looks like another one showed up" Lyon observed as Sakura entered the room; suddenly the door was sealed shut with ice "I've had enough interferences if I let one of you go there's a chance of interruption"

Sakura glared at Lyon 'To think that Gray knew this guy' she thought clenching her fists

She walked over to Natsu "Oi; Sakura what are you doing here?"

She shrugged "I got bored; what do you think I'm doing here?" she asked sarcastically

Natsu smirked "Glad you could join the party"

She returned the smirk before turning to Lyon "Reitei; what is it that you want to achieve by bringing Deliora back to life? Didn't your teacher sacrifice herself to stop Deliora?"

Lyon frowned at her in fury "Don't talk as if you would understand; I'm not going to allow any more interruptions!" he summoned up his magic and attacked the two with his ice. They ducked and dodged his attacks.

"Ul died and it was all Gray's fault!" Lyon said summoning ice eagles to swoop down to the two wizards. Sakura avoided it but Natsu got hit luckily he was still standing in one piece.

'That's salamander for you' Sakura thought

"I don't know what happened in the past" Natsu said "But what you're trying to do now is make a lot of people suffer; I'm gonna make you open your eyes with my flames!"

Sakura watched as Natsu drew his fire at Lyon and attacked him; they began clashing with each other; Sakura cursed under her breath when Natsu went down; she didn't really like unfair fights but when you look at what's at stake she couldn't just stand back.

Sakura leapt forward and threw her dark bolts at Lyon; he used ice shield like Gray's and blocked them. Then he used ice make to create more of those eagles in front of her which she managed to use her light whips to destroy them but she wasn't expecting an attack from behind; she felt something pierce her shoulder as ice went through her. She gasped in pain; frowning she used her dark bolts one more time at Lyon who just avoided it again.

'He's stronger than I thought' she said to herself landing on the ground; she pulled out the huge shard with a bit of effort.

"Don't think it's that easy" Lyon said snapping his fingers

Sakura gasped as she felt something cold within her wound and saw ice appearing around it

"What the heck is this?" she said as the ice spread down her arm

Lyon laughed "Did you honestly think you could beat me? That ice I shot into you will spread through -out your entire body until you're frozen on the inside you won't be able to move on the outside; you might make a good sculpture"

"Sakura" Natsu shouted in panic; he attacked Lyon "Damn you; undo the magic!"

As Natsu attacked Lyon; Sakura was on the floor; her body felt extremely cold and there was nothing she could do to force the magic out of her. It felt as if she had just been dunked into a giant bucket of freezing water. She started to visibly shake and she was getting paler and her lips were going blue; her blood was literally running cold.

As Natsu and Lyon were clashing the doorway that was covered in ice cracked open revealing Gray. Lyon and Natsu stopped fighting and stared at Gray; he ran over to Sakura lifting her up slightly by her shoulders.

"Oi; Sakura what did you get yourself into?" he asked calmly "You really don't look so good"

Sakura panted you could see the mist as she did and frowned at him "You don't look so hot yourself droopy eyes"

"Damn this is exactly what I was trying to avoid" he said

He placed a hand over her wound and drew out the ice; she felt her body temperature returning back to normal and her body wasn't frozen anymore. Sakura sat up and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"I'm alright now thanks" Sakura said in a monotone not bothering to look at him

"Sakura..." he seemed like he wanted to say something else but didn't

Gray nodded and stood up walking over to Lyon and Natsu he glared at Lyon "Natsu; let me take care of this now"

"Huh; you couldn't beat him the last time" he said

"I won't lose this time" Gray said in a firm voice

"That's some confidence you have" Lyon stated

"It's my fault that Ul died ten years ago but…hurting my friends; hurting the village; trying to melt that ice. I can't forgive you for that. I'll punish you for them all Lyon"

Lyon gasped when he saw what position Gray got into; his hands crossed over each other with his arms spread and legs spread; it was the iced shell position.

"That's…..iced shell!"

Natsu thought back to what Gray told them about how Ul gave up her life to seal Deliora away using Iced shell and it surprisingly didn't take him long to put two and two together to figure out what Gray was about to do.

'He's going to sacrifice himself'

"Return the villages to the way they were" Gray said "Take your friends and leave this village; this is the last chance I'm giving you"

Sakura watched as a blue magic circle appeared under Gray's feet; he was actually going to do it; that look in his eyes was proof enough for her.

Lyon however wasn't so convinced "You think you can fool me; how pointless"

"I'm serious" Gray said as the magic started to swirl around him

Lyon tried to stop him by using his magic but it just bounced right off of Gray "No matter how many years pass; it won't chance the fact that it's my fault Ul's dead; I have to take responsibility for that"

"I've been prepared to die; I've been prepared for the past ten years!"

"You're serious!" Lyon said in shock

"Tell me Lyon; do we live together or die together!?"

Lyon smirked "Do it; you don't have the guts"

Sakura watched as Gray's form actually began to look like it was about to crack; he was turning into Ice.

"No" she whispered standing up but it was hard to find her footing right now "GRAY"

"Sakura; Natsu; Erza; Lucy everyone at Fairy Tail; it's up to you now. Sorry but I'm making my exit! Iced-

Then Natsu did something amazing once more in a situation as dire as this; he punched Gray making him stop the magic. Lyon and Sakura gaped at him slightly at this.

"NATSU" Gray shouted

"You break into my fight spouting about responsibility give me a break" Natsu panted; Sakura was relived he saved Gray just in time.

"Don't go taking my kill" Natsu said

"Your kill" Gray asked

"I'm the one who's gonna beat him!"

"Didn't I say I was going to defeat him?" Gray asked standing up

Natsu snickered slightly "I never said I would let you fight"

"Why you-

"You want to go?" Natsu asked still smiling

Gray grabbed Natsu by his muffler "I have to be the one to defeat him! I'm prepared to die!"

Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist "Since when is dying finishing a battle? Isn't that just running away?"

Gray's eyes widened at Natsu's words but before anyone could reply there was a rumbling sound that caught their attention.

"What now?" Sakura asked looking around; she realised then what was happening; the ruins were returning back up straight but what she didn't understand was how this was happening. The ruins were back right again and Natsu was really pissed about it because it turned out as predicted he was the one who had tilted the building by destroying those pillars.

"How?" she asked looking around then someone appeared in the room; it was a guy in a mask

He walked over to Lyon "Sorry for the interruption"

"Zalty is this you're doing?" Lyon asked

"The moon will be out soon so I returned the temple back to normal" he replied to Lyon

Zalty didn't respond to Natsu when he started shouting at him for destroying his hard work at running the temple; in fact he just ran out of the room and Natsu and Sakura chased after him; it looked like this was going to be Gray's fight after all.

Natsu started running over to the exit but stopped to look at Gray "Gray" he said "You lost before and it's a disgrace"

He nodded "Yeah"

"Not for you…" he smirked

"For all of Fairy Tail" they said together before Natsu and Sakura ran out to chase after Zalty

'Please Gray...win' Sakura thought as she continued running

* * *

Sakura and Natsu basically chased the guy Zalty throughout the entire temple. Natsu was still screaming at him to explain how he fixed it and Sakura was curious about that as well after all the saying was once Natsu break's it no one can ever fix it.

"Hold it you masked bastard" Natsu shouted running ahead of her; she pumped magic to her feet to keep up; her physical stature right now was a little lower than average thanks to those side effects of her Hysteria.

Suddenly Zalty summoned a circle and set it down on Natsu but Natsu kicked it hard smashing it however then with a wave of his hand the ceiling pieces were fixed and going back into the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Sakura looked at the ceiling

"As you can see that's how I returned the ruins back to normal" Zalty replied  
"What kind of magic is that?" Natsu asked

"One of the lost magic's" Zalty smirked widely "Magic so great they have been erased from history"

"Your dragon slayer magic is also so" Zalty said "And so is your magic Sakura"

"What?" Sakura asked then he vanished before them

"Crap where'd he go?" Natsu asked looking around

Sakura thought for a moment "Sniff him out" she said

"I'm not a dog!"

"But you have a strong nose" she pointed out

Natsu took a whiff of the air and made a funny face before looking at Sakura "You're not wearing perfume right?"

She frowned and shook her head

* * *

Lyon and Gray had begun fighting but they weren't using ice magic any longer saying that they would fight with their bare fists instead. Gray had taken a severe hit through his gut but was still able to fight. Gray was beyond furious now because he now knew that Lyon was aware that Ul had become the ice that was encased around Deliora however he only believed it to be nothing more than froze remains rather than their respected teacher, that set him over the edge but he was going to need more than fury to win against the older pupil. Lyon hit Gray over a multiple of times before backing off slightly.

"What's the matter didn't you say you were going to finish this with your fists?" Lyon mocked

As Gray was about to punch Lyon kicked him back hard into the ice; Gray panted heavily before smiling as he tried to stand back on his feet

"Oh yeah...there was a guy I fought like this before" he said smiling slightly

"This is the end!" exclaimed Lyon as he punched Gray once more this time he went through the ice and into the wall hard

"_Stand up" _

'Natsu'

_A younger Gray stared down at Natsu beaten up with marks and bruises on his face and a swollen lip. They were having another one of their fights and it was Gray who was standing here. _

"_Stand up" Natsu said _

_Gray frowned and pointed at Natsu in anger "You're the one who should stand up!" _

"_This is the end" _

_Natsu stood up to attack Gray again but Gray punched him back down; he himself wasn't looking too good but at least he wasn't the one on his back. _

"_I win" Gray said about to walk off when Natsu called him _

"_Wait" Natsu stood up "This isn't over yet!" _

_Gray stared at him in awe slightly before smirking "Fine by me" _

_The two boys ran towards each other ready to prove who the best was once more _

"In the end you were no match for me" Lyon stated panting slightly as he watched Gray when he was about to turn and leave Gray stopped him

"Wait" Gray stood up trying to keep his footing "This isn't over yet"

Lyon frowned deeply and launched at Gray "You should've died a long time ago!"

Gray and Lyon ran towards one another and this time it was Gray who punched Lyon through the ice

"I can't lose; no way!" Gray shouted as Lyon appeared again and the two started their hand to hand combat once more.

They continued to strike at each other neither one giving in.

* * *

Following Natsu's nose Sakura and Natsu were taken to the bottom of the temple where Deliora lied and sure enough there he was; Natsu didn't wait for anything and attacked him; Sakura observed that the ice was melting now!

'Crap at this rate that demon is going to be unleashed' she thought frustrated

Sakura watched as Zalty landed on the rocks "How'd you find me?"

"I have a keen nose" Natsu said "And for some reason you smell like women's perfume"

"I have to ensure that Deliora is brought back"

Natsu smirked "Forget it; it's not going to happen"

Sakura looked at Deliora and now that that ice was melting she felt something odd about him. He seemed to have a similar aura of that of the flute Lullaby that they fought.

'Is there a connection?' she wondered frowning deeper

"Gray will defeat that guy" Natsu said in confidence "Then your plans will be over"

"We'll see about that"

Natsu looked up and noticed the light shining over Deliora and melting the ice "What the hell?"

"YOU JUST NOTICED IT?" Sakura shouted

If the ice was still being melted then that meant that there was someone upstairs there using their magic to summon the moon drip.

"With just one person the mood drip effect is weak but we've already gathered plenty of moonlight"

Natsu freaked out "The ice is melting! We've gotta do something about the guy on top"

But as they were about to run they were stopped by a falling boulder; Sakura and Natsu avoided it just in time.

"I won't let you escape"

Sakura frowned as the two of them started fighting; but Natsu only managed to land on hit sending the guy back. Then there was a loud noise that broke through over the entire island; Sakura looked in shock as Deliora broke through the ice. Sakura gasped

"NO" she looked at the demon; this thing was coming back

Natsu glared at Zalty "We don't have time to waste; I'll finish you off myself"

Natsu went for an attack but some crystal ball came his way "I can control this also" he said

Natsu punched the object but it fixed itself and Natsu was hit hard in the gut; he was injured enough as it was.

"I can control the time of objects in other words I can return this to what it was" he said

"Reverse time; I don't believe that" Natsu said

"Time ark" Sakura said out loud "That's what it is; I've heard of this magic before but I was told that no one was meant to possess it"

"The same goes for your magic little Sakura; oh how proud your teacher must be" Sakura glared up at him; this man knew?

"You mean you...

"I know quite a bit about you" Zalty replied with a big grin "**He **was very keen on sharing the details about you"

The look on Sakura face turned from shock into completely pissed off and deadly 'If that's the case then I don't have time to waste' she thought

Without hesitating Sakura punched Natsu as he was about to attack causing him to fall back hard; he looked at her in shock "Sakura; what the hell was that for?" he shouted

"Stand back" Sakura said coldly before she looked back up at Zalty who appeared to be watching the scene in amusement.

"You're not going to get away with this" Sakura said in a deadly voice "Natsu if anything happens with Deliora everyone will need you in shape; let me deal with this joke"

Zalty smirked "Oh; how interesting I've always wanted to face off against someone with your power Sakura. Your level of magic must be amazing almost 'demonic'"

Sakura shook her head "Afraid you're giving me more credit than I'm worth but I do have something to show you"

Closing her eyes Sakura summoned a magic circle "Hysteria" her eyes went blood red and her violet hair extended as her magic swirled around her before settling.

"What's this?" Zalty asked interested more than afraid or surprised

"Sakura" Natsu gasped

Sakura didn't respond with words and went in for the kill

* * *

"Me being brought to my knees by someone like Gray? I couldn't bear it" Lyon panted as he stood up to his feet leaning against his ice wall. The two old apprentices had been fighting for a while now and Lyon had finally seemed to be taking some damage.

"Then get over here" Gray said icily

Lyon glared at him and raised his hand using his magic "Icemake Snow Dragon" a giant ice dragon appeared and struck at Gray grabbing him in its jaws before shattering into shards. Gray held the place where he got hit and glared at Lyon.

"You broke our promise" he hissed referring to the agreement they had of not using magic

"Who gives a crap, Deliora will be will be resurrected anyway! No one will be able to stop me"

Gray clenched his fist and stood up once more "We're going to stop you"

"Even when Zalty has stared the moon drip?" smirked Lyon throwing off his white cape to move around more freely

"Don't underestimate Sakura or Natsu" Gray smirked back "You guys can't even hold a candle to those two"

Suddenly the ruins started shaking again

"The ice has stared melting off Deliora" Lyon said with a wicked grin on his face

Gray stared up at the ceiling in shock "Them Ul's..."

"I suppose this is it; you were not able to stop me" Lyon raised his arm and swiped it as mist appeared around him "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment? I spent ten years gathering allies and knowledge until I finally learned of this island. I had Deliora transported from Brago here was three years ago"

As Lyon attacked Gray with his ice eagles Gray used his shield to defend himself "You've been doing this pointless crap for three years?" Gray said with venom in his tone

"Pointless?! That's rich coming from someone who's been playing around in some guild for ten years!"

Gray avoided the huge spear of ice that Lyon aimed at him "I trusted what Ul told me!"

"_There are a ton of wizards stronger than me in the countries to the west" _

"And I finally arrived at Fairy Tail. It was true there was a ton of amazing wizards."

* * *

_Gray stared up at the master after arriving in Fairy Tail he wanted to know if there was a way to melt the ice caused by ice shell. _

"_Impossible. Iced shell is a magic that is done by one's own will" Makarov explained to Gray "No magic done by a third party has the power to melt the ice" _

"_But there are a ton of amazing wizards here right?" Gray asked _

"_Well there may be one way though..." Gray smiled but it faltered at what Makarov had to say next "No. It's not good. Melting the ice would be no different than killing Ul" _

_Gray stared at him sadly but understood none the less although accepting it was hard._

* * *

"When I think back on it I realize that gramps was going to mention the mood drip I bet" Gray said calmly "And to think that it would be her own pupil trying to kill Ul. You've disappointed me"

Lyon smirked "Say what you will I've lived my entire life for this day. How can a pupil surpass his teacher when she's already dead think about it."

Lyon iced his entire fists and started attacking Gray against with a mad expression on his face.

"It's Deliora! If I can destroy the one thing that defeated our teacher then I can surpass her!"

"That ambition of yours is nice but you haven't realised you've taken a wrong turn along the way!" exclaimed Gray as he continued to dodge and evade Lyon

Then Gray punched through the ice fist of Lyon's "You think someone as blind as you could beat Ul?" Gray asked a surprised Lyon "Think again! Not in a 100 years!"

With that Gray slashed at him with his ice sword but wasn't expecting a ice clone in place

"Icemake snow tiger"

A giant snow tiger came at Gray from behind; jumping into the air Gray created a giant cage trapping it in.

"Icemake Prison" Gray stood on top of the cage and looked down at Lyon "This is what you are Lyon. A caged beast that knows nothing of the outside world"

"Foolishness; I'll destroy that creation magic of yours"

But for some reason his tiger couldn't break free of the cage

Gray leapt down from the cage and spoke to Lyon "Creations made with one hand is out of balance. So when it counts they don't have the power"

Not waiting for a response Gray created another weapon of ice and aimed it at Lyon "Icemake Canon"

A giant beam of ice hit Lyon dead on making a hole through the ruins; Lyon fell on his back muttering Gray's name before passing out. Gray winced; feeling the pain in the wound on the side of his stomach; he placed ice over it before a terrifying shriek was heard throughout the entire island.

"Oh no"

* * *

"Oh crap" Natsu gasped covering his ears "Sakura!"

Sakura wasn't even paying attention to best awakening because she was focused on Zalty.

"You're going to pay for this" Sakura hissed in a deadly tone

"Oh...don't be too sure about that"

He used his crystal to attack Sakura but the attacks on her had no effect even time had any effect on her new form; she destroyed the crystals but as she did Zalty repaired them and used them to attack morphing them into sharp objects that would pierce through her but even when she got hit straight on she didn't stop until one of the spikes pinned her in her shoulder to the caves wall.

"Well it looks like this is the end for you"

"Sakura" Natsu panicked coming toward Zalty but he used another one of his orbs to stop Natsu from getting to him or Sakura. He was attacked from all sides before hitting the cave wall hard and falling to the ground.

Zalty watched as Sakura hung her head down "There is no point in trying to stop us now because Deliora will awaken and there is nothing so why not just give in"

Sakura surprised Zalty by smirking and chuckled darkly "Is that what you think? You think that it's all over now? Ha; HA; HA; HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA." She looked at him through her red eyes

"What's wrong with you; do you still plan to fight?" Zalty asked

"Gray...he doesn't want this demon to be brought back. You did this...I'm going to kill you for it" she hissed venomously as she suddenly raised her fist and crushed the crystal with her bare hands before running towards Zalty

"What?" Zalty asked in surprise as he tried to stop Sakura with his orbs but even as they struck through her she didn't stop.

Sakura jumped over to Zalty and with her bare fist punched him far into the wall hard

"That's what you get for messing with my friends you son of a bitch" she said in a deadly voice that didn't even sound like her own.

Zalty groaned in pain before smirking "Well; well it seems I've really underestimated you my dear. No matter it's time for me to get going now but I'm sure we'll meet again"

As Zalty vanished Sakura looked at Natsu who jumped when he saw her eyes "Sakura are you alright?"

She turned back to normal and nodded "Yeah; I'm fine"

That of course was a complete lie; she was now able to feel her pain again and she had reached her limit with Hysteria once more.

Then Deliora appeared from the ice; brought back Sakura and Natsu stared in shock.

"Oh crap" They muttered together

Deliora emerged from the ice; Sakura and Natsu noticed Gray and ran over to him; well Natsu ran Sakura limp a little. They hadn't noticed their ice mage teammate had joined them.

Gray scooped up some water with his hand with a sad look on his face "Ul..."

"Gray you're here" Natsu called jumping up on a rock above him

"Natsu"

"You ok?" Sakura asked holding her shoulder 'I'm going to be out soon' she thought

"We've got now choice now" Natsu said "Let's destroy that thing"

Sakura watched as Lyon also appeared; both of them looked really beat up; they must have had one hell of a fight. He was literally on the ground crawling towards them.

"It's impossible for you! I will...defeat it!"

"Lyon..." Gray trailed off

"In order to surpass Ul I will defeat it" he laughed

"Looks way more impossible for you stand back already" Natsu said pointing at him

Lyon stood up and limped over toward Deliora "I will defeat it with my own hands. I am going to surpass-

Lyon was about to go and fight when Gray knocked him down and walked into the water

"Leave the rest to me" he said

'He's not going to' Sakura thought shocked

Gray was getting ready to do the iced Shell again

"Don't Gray" Lyon said "Do you know how long it took to melt that ice"

Sakura frowned watching as Natsu was about to step in but she held onto his shoulder; he gave her an odd look.

"It's my turn" she said walking passed him and Gray

"Move Sakura; don't get in my way!" Gray said ready to use his powers "You're just going to course a bigger mess!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for the same words twice Gray?" Sakura simply stared up at Deliora not turning around to meet Gray's eyes

"Natsu stopped you before because he didn't want you to die; didn't he get through to you?" she asked keeping her voice low as she did her best to maintain her balance feeling as though she would buckle under her own weight soon.

"I'm not going to abandon you again"

Deliora raised its fist and threw it towards Sakura viciously letting out a loud roar.

"Doge it!" he shouted at her but she didn't and muttered once more the words she shouldn't be saying more than once in a day.

"HYSTERIA!" she changed again but this time it was different; the red blotches that were usually only in the corner of her eyes were now lined half way down her face but not completely and her violet hair that usually only covered the top had extended slightly but there was still a bit of pink in her hair.

As Sakura's fist came into contact with Deliora it began to crack the demons form; everyone watched in shock as it crumbled.

Sakura stared at her hand in shock gaping; that wasn't her, she knew that because she sensed that when she used her Hysteria form this time the magic and power that usually came with it wasn't there because she had attempted to exceed her limit which wasn't possible for her at this point, she had used her regular magic on this demon and yet it had fallen so easily. It didn't take long for them to realise what had happened though Sakura didn't really think about it when she returned back. They knew now that Deliora was already dead, all they were seeing was its final moments.

'What happened to me?' Sakura thought when she saw the strands of her hair turn pink once more until the only violet left were the strands in front.

She felt herself feeling light headed now as she back away slightly before falling to her knees in the shallow water.

"Deliora...was already dead" Lyon gasped "For ten years its life force has been stopped by Ul's ice. All we saw was its last moment" Lyon banged his fists on the ground as tears started to spill from his eyes "I can't compare...I can never surpass Ul"

Sakura stood up tiredly and turned to Gray "Your teacher is pretty amazing" she smiled

Sakura walked up to him; he looked down at her body that was a little beat up; Hysteria damaged her form internally from her trying to use it right after each other.

"It's alright now" Sakura smiled up at him "She sealed away your darkness"

Gray broke down crying and didn't even ask how she knew those words; he fell to his knees with Sakura and wept into her chest.

"I'm glad you're safe Gray" she said looking up at the night sky

Sakura felt her vision finally fading 'Looks like I'm down for the count for now' she smiled 'But that's not a problem when I've helped my friends live another day'

'_There's nothing to worry about anymore'_

* * *

**Phew that was a really long chapter; I'm sorry if I cut the fights a little short and all but the chapter was pretty long none the less. Now I want to say that I thought up of using Hysteria from playing the game Alice madness returns. I'm a big fan of anything Alice in wonderland related and that Hysteria power was so amazing I just had to put it in. I hope that you all liked it and that you review.**

**Till next time! **


	12. Chapter 12:it's not a date

**Ok everyone just want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I know that I haven't really been doing a very good job at updating but please understand that I still have school and my tests just finished. Well just to let you guys know I've started to rewrite Welcome to my life for those who might also like Sakura and Byakuya paired together. Anyway I hope you all enjoy another long chapter.**

* * *

_A near empty field of grass surrounded by the forest on a misty morning; the only noticeable thing on the field were the figures waiting patiently. _

"_Hey Sakura" a familiar voice called_

_Turning around she started running toward the voice where she saw the two figures in the distance getting closer as she ran towards them. _

"_Hurry up we've got to get going" another familiar voice called but it was deeper _

"_I'm coming guys" Sakura shouted back running towards them; she stopped in front of the figures and smiled brightly _

"_Sorry about that guy's" _

"_No problem Sakura come on let's go we've got a mission" _

"_Yeah yeah whatever you say Naruto..."_

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she panted heavily "What was that?" she asked herself softly as she sat up looking at her hands they were shaking "I can't even remember my dreams..."

She looked around where she was and she realised she was in a room somewhere. She noticed that her wounds had been wrapped up.

"What happened?" she asked herself; she recalled the incident with Deliora last night. That demon was gone now but that still didn't explain where she was or anything else.

Sakura sighed as she heard the door open "You're awake"

"Lucy" Sakura called in relief

Lucy ran up and hugged her tightly "I'm so glad!"

"Ow; ow; ow; ow; ow; ow; ow; ow; ow! Lucy that hurts" Sakura screeched

"Oh sorry" Lucy apologised moving away from Sakura

"What happened?" she asked

Lucy took a breath before talking "Well Deliora is gone and we've managed to smooth things over with Erza now so you won't have to worry about her"

"What about Lyon and his group?" Sakura asked

"They're fine; they're here in the village actually" Lucy said smiling "We're not enemies anymore"

Sakura's eyes widened "Wait did you just say we're in the village?"

Lucy nodded "Yeah the strangest thing when we came here last night it was restored back to normal somehow but no one knows who or what did it"

Sakura thought back to that guy that she fought against; the one that could control time. Maybe be Zalty did this. It had to have been though it made no sense to her why their enemy would do something like this unless ordered.

"Sadly you missed the celebration last night and the feast but so did Gray" Lucy said smiling slightly

"Huh?"

"Gray wouldn't leave your side all night he just left this morning to go get something to eat. He was hoping you'd be up by then"

Sakura stared down at her hands "What about the mission?"

"It's finished" Lucy responded

"What?" Sakura stared at her "The curse was lifted"

She shook her head "Turns out that the island was never cursed to begin with and the reason those guys looked like that was because they were actually demons"

Lucy explained to Sakura that an evil lens was covering the entire island and a gas was released during the mood drip ceremony and that made the lens look purple. She told her that this lens affected the memories of the people on the island and that they had forgotten that they were in actual fact demons. She also explained that that ghost and chiefs son wasn't actually a ghost and that he had also returned to the island itself.

"I see" Sakura sighed falling back down on the bed "Damn that's a lot to take in but at least it's over for now"

Lucy smiled and nodded "I'm going to go tell the others you're awake alright don't go anywhere. You're still pretty injured"

Sakura nodded "Fine"

As Lucy left the room she saw Gray walking up towards her "Oh Gray; she's awake go on in"

Gray nodded and entered the hut with a plate of food in his hands; Sakura turned to him "Hey..."

"Hey" he said setting the food down beside her "How are you feeling?"

Sakura took a sip of the water he got her and shrugged "I'm ok I suppose"

Gray scoffed "You sure don't look like it"

"Oh you're really one to talk" Sakura said placing a hand on Gray's forehead where she noticed a scratch "That's going to leave a scar"

He smirked "I don't care where I get scarred as long as people can see it"

Sakura pulled out her tongue and smiled "Oh you're so deep"

He chuckled "Hey come on eat then we'll be heading back"

As Sakura ate Gray just sat there beside her "So how's Lyon doing now?"

Gray looked down at his hands "He's doing fine; things are ok now"

Sakura smiled "Good then"

"By the way I wanted to ask you...what was that power you used?"

Sakura stared at him "Oh you mean Hysteria?"

Gray nodded "Yeah I've never heard of it before and that looked like some amazing dark magic. Lucy told me you used that power before but she couldn't really explain the details"

Sakura sighed "It's lost magic...when I'm finished using it I'm drained so much that I tend to pass out. I haven't learned to handle it completely yet but I can use it to fight." Staring at her clenched fists she continued to talk "It's a dangerous technique but I was told that if I didn't learn to control it the results might be beyond repair. I had to train so hard and push myself so far just to get this little grip on it"

"Sakura..."

"It's fine though" she said in a cheery voice but there was some hidden venom behind it that was barely detectable. Gray didn't look convinced though but didn't push the topic; he wished he never even asked right now.

'It's over now' she thought

* * *

Meanwhile in a tall white tower in a building known as ERA stood a man and a women in the library; one of the council members known as Siegrain and the other a purple haired women with dark eyes dressed in a short white kimono. This woman was the one who had been on Galuna Island and the one who fought against Sakura and Natsu disguised as a man named Zalty.

"What a shame about Deliora" she said

"Well too bad I suppose" Siegrain responded calmly as he set the book he was reading back on the shelf "I didn't think it would've already been dead. I thought I'd be one step closer to my dream if I had gotten my hands on Deliora"

"I apologize Siegrain I didn't expect that woman's magic to be so powerful"

"Should you really be talking about her that way?" Siegrain asked turning to her "Ul's tears...Ultear. I respect your mother. If she had lived she would have surely become one of the ten wizard saints."

"You're exaggerating" Ultear said "My mother was a miserable women so obsessed with magic that my father abandoned her."

"The more you lose the more power you can obtain" Siegrain responded smirking slightly

"I was of little consequence to my mother"

"I wonder about that" Siegrain said closing his eyes "Raising those two students was her lingering affection for you"

Ultear place a finger on Siegrain's lips "That's enough of that. It's time to proceed to the next step"

Siegrain gave her an odd look "Hey what's wrong with your face?"

Ultear realised that the side of her face was throbbing from where Sakura had hit her earlier; Siegrain laughed

"It swells up now?" he chuckled "Speaking of which what are your impressions from fighting those two?"

"I didn't even use half my power but it was impressive" Ultear said "Those kids are gonna get stronger and stronger. Also Sakura she's..."

"What is it?" Siegrain asked

Ultear smiled "Well she's got quite a power there but I can't help but feel a little intimidated wondering about the two of you. You seem to have a 'lingering affection' for her so much that you can't help but keep watch over her. Are you in love? She's a little too young for you isn't she"

Siegrain chuckled "Well I'm sure the truth is far from what you may be picturing but yes to be frank I do love her dearly... I will need her to achieve my dream and when the time comes I won't let anyone get in my way"

* * *

Four days after returning from Galuna Island the group decided to take a break from requests for a little while well Sakura any way since she was injured so badly but she a lot better now and her magic had more than enough time to recover. She hadn't seen much of her friends these past few days aside from Lucy since she was stricken to bed rest for three days while Lucy; Gray and Natsu had to deal with punishment however luckily for them they didn't have to get punished since an incident at the guild that involved a temporary body swap seemed like punishment enough for them. It was a long story that Sakura wished she could've seen; she heard it was very funny and frustrating.

Sakura couldn't stop laughing after Lucy told her about how they had all swapped bodies and the guild was in utter chaos more than usual.

'I wish I could've been there' she thought smiling slightly; she sighed it was two am in the morning but she wasn't able to get to sleep. She was so bored. All she had been allowed to do was eat; sleep and go to the bathroom and even then Lucy was there to make sure she was alright but tomorrow she planned on getting out and about and maybe even go on a request; she hadn't done one on her own yet and it might be fun.

'Guess I'll find out tomorrow' she thought closing her eyes but as she was about to go back to sleep she opened her eyes when she heard shuffling coming from down the hall way and then a knock at the door that had her jumping in fright. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed creeping over to the door she opened it thinking maybe it was Lucy checking up on her but was surprised to see it was Gray and he was soaking wet.

"Gray what are you doing here and why are you wet?" she asked him letting him come inside; she was going to have to mop the floor when he left.

"Care to explain what's going on?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah but can I dry off first?" he asked

Sakura sighed and pointed to the bathroom "Go dry off in their as for the clothes I don't know..."

Gray held up his bag that was completely dry "Got that covered"

He walked into the bathroom and dried off and changed into a simple plain pants and shirt; he kept a towel on his head to dry his dripping locks.

When he came out he settled down the sofa and took a sip of the tea Sakura had set down "So would you tell me what you're doing here at two thirty in the morning?"

"Well I just got back from a quest" he explained

"Oh yeah I heard you left why didn't you tell me? I wanted to go to" she asked; he had gone two days ago after they came back home

"No way, you were still recovering"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Fine; then tell me why you showed up at my door soaked?"

"I was on my way home when I came past your place and I accidently fell into the water; you know that river opposite your place?"

"Oh now I get it" Sakura said narrowing her eyes with an unsure smile; she wondered how he actually forgot about it.

"Anyway I didn't want to walk around in wet clothes so I thought I'd stop by and change" he said rubbing the back of his head

"You really are something else Gray" she said sighing; couldn't he think that she would be sleeping at this time of night?

"What does that mean?" he asked

She shook her head "Nothing at all, so you're dry now can you leave?"

Gray looked at her oddly "Don't you want me here?"

"It's not that after all even if I didn't you'd still intrude literally but seeing as it's going for three in the morning and I plan on coming back tomorrow I really could do with some sleep" she said

"What?"

"I was going to come back to the guild and take a request since I need to start working again" she said after all her time to pay her rent would be coming up soon and she needed to get work or she was going to end up breaking herself with what she had saved.

"I suppose that makes sense but do you think you could hold off for a little while?" he asked

Sakura looked at him confused "Why?"

Gray averted his eyes "Well I figured since you're recovered and can finally leave that we could hang out tomorrow"

Sakura gave him an odd look but nodded "Fine I guess that'll be ok but if we're going to hang out tomorrow you have to go home right now"

Gray sighed but nodded in understanding

"Fine; I'll come by here around eleven"

"Ok" Sakura said seeing Gray out of the room rather surprised at how easy it was to get him out of her home; she closed the door and sighed wondering what that was all about. Before going to bed she went into the bathroom and frowned when she saw how soaked the floors were not to mention Gray decided to leave his soaked clothes behind as well.

'That idiot' she thought as she picked them up and threw them into the hamper before switching off the bathroom light and heading to bed.

She collapsed on the bed closing her eyes once more and going to sleep.

* * *

"Wait what was that?" Loki asked Gray looking at him strangely

"You heard me; I want to know where you usually take girls out" Gray said rubbing the back of his head. He was currently at Fairy Tail talking to one of his close friends Loki. He wanted to know where he could take Sakura for their day out.

"Well well has someone finally caught your eye?" Loki asked curiously

Gray flushed slightly and shook his head "No it's nothing like that..."

"You're a terrible liar; so who is she?"

"It's just Sakura and it's not like that" Gray responded wondering when his friend was going to leave this alone no one knew but Loki had been accusing Gray of having the hots for Sakura since he first spoke to her at the guild and went with her on her first request.

"Oh..." Loki smirked "Gray you sly dog I never would've thought you'd have it in you!"

Gray glared at his so called best friend "It's not like that at all; she's my teammate seriously. I only want to know where you would take a girl-

"On a date"

"To hang out" he retorted sounding frustrated; his friend was really agitating him right now

"Come on don't tell me you don't like Sakura even a little bit on the romantic side?" Loki teased "I've seen the way you look at her when she's not looking your way in fact I even think you may have a bit of a possessive problem my friend"

Gray scoffed "It's...not like that-or maybe it is look I don't know ok it's...complicated."

Loki laughed and patted his friend on the back "Whoa ok; well if you want to take a girl out I would suggest..."

* * *

Lucy knocked on Sakura's door early in the morning; she heard grumble as Sakura opened the door and Lucy squealed in surprised to see the condition she was in. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were dark and she looked like she had just climbed out of the grave.

"W-What happened to you?" Lucy asked "This is far from what a recovery should look like"

Sakura sighed "Sorry I just woke up I've been up most of the night since Gray decided to pop in at the middle of the night"

Lucy giggled "Oh I feel for you trust me. Why was he here?"

"Well he needed a place to dry off after falling into the river outside and he asked me to hang out with him today"

Lucy blushed and gasped "Sakura are you two going on a date!?"

Sakura stared at Lucy and shook her head "What; no way we're just hanging out together as friends" she pressed

Lucy gave her an odd and suspicious look "Mmmmm"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Oh my god; Gray and I aren't like that and you know it. We're teammates nothing more"

"But that can change; the two of you aren't such a bad match up" Lucy said

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna take love advice from someone just as inexperienced as me" she said clicking her tongue in annoyance.

Lucy gaped at her before brushing off her friends comment

"Ooh but what if something happens on your date?"

"It's not a date" Sakura replied again wishing that Lucy would stop pressing the issue

* * *

"Hey" Sakura called opening her door and looking at Gray

He was wearing a casual v-line red shirt and black pants; for a moment seemed to scan over Sakura's attire. She was wearing a navy blue button up short dress with denim shorts and white stockings.

'C-Cute' Gray thought looking at her form but then quickly shook himself of his thoughts before he embarrassed himself.

"So you ready to go?" he asked

Sakura nodded smiling; she closed the door behind her and followed Gray out.

"So this is where we're hanging out?" Sakura asked looking around they were in town around the shopping district.

"Yeah" Gray said "I figured that you haven't really taken much time to just stop and look around Magnolia so this would be a good place to start"

Sakura nodded "Ok"

* * *

They stared looking around at all the different stores that caught their eyes; they were looking at little ornaments and magical items.

"These sure are cute" Sakura said looking at the little magical ornaments shaped like tiny animals; she was starring at the snow rabbit that was moving around in its tiny cage all the crystal ornaments were enchanted to move around like real animals except you didn't have to worry about feeding or cleaning up after it. Still counted as just another ornament but with a little more life; Gray noticed Sakura looking at it like that.

He walked over to the salesmen "Hey can you do me a favour?"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Shortly after Gray and Sakura left the store and took Sakura to a cafe for a light lunch since he didn't want them to have anything heavy right now. They sat in one of the booths and ordered; they both ordered sandwiches and drinks while they were taking their orders Gray couldn't help but notice the gaze that he gave Sakura and for some reason that made him slightly angry but he didn't know why.

The waiter came back with their food and smiled "Please if there's anything else you need-

"We're fine thanks" Gray said in a hostile tone that surprised Sakura

The waiter went away with a disdained look on his face; Sakura pouted slightly "Well that wasn't really nice what's eating you?" she asked before taking a bite out of her lunch

Gray shook his head "It's nothing"

He rubbed the back of his head 'Am I jealous?' he thought for a minute but then shook his head of the thought 'No way; there's just no way I don't like her like that I don't like her like that I don't like her like that; we're teammates; we're teammates...' but that chants wasn't helping much.

Sakura sipped her soda "Gray; are you alright?"

He nodded quickly "Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok if you say so" she said slowly

'This doesn't seem to be going so well' Gray thought warily; he wanted to show Sakura a good time around town.

'I could always do what Loki suggested...' he thought warily scratching his head; he looked at the pinkette. This idea seemed a little extreme for them to be taking this chance but...

* * *

Flashing neon lights in the dark; silhouettes of dancing all around; drinking at the bar and sitting at the tables; some people walked upstairs to the second floor. The DJ's music playing loudly as the crowd danced and cheered; there were people using glow in the dark paint on their forms.

"Whoa" Sakura couldn't help but gasp "So this is an underground club?"

Gray nodded feeling a little anxious about taking her to a place like this but Loki had said that this was good place to show a girl a great time so he figured he might as well take his best friends advice.

'If this turns sour I'm going to freeze that idiot playboy's ass off' Gray thought as he led Sakura through the crowd and towards the table.

Sakura was looking around in awe "This the first time you've been to a club?" asked Gray

She nodded "I've never been to a club before"

"Really?" asked Gray in surprise

She nodded "Yeah well there wasn't exactly much time to just stop by places like this...I had a lot going on"

'Like running for my life and trying to avoid any trouble' she thought warily but knew it was the truth no matter what. There was no way she could stop for too long. Of course no one knew that.

The song changed once more and more people started going out on to the dance floor. Gray stood up and offered his hand to Sakura. No really sure what he was doing at the time.

Sakura stared at him "I don't know how to dance"

"That's fine; I'll teach you" he said smiling slightly as she took his hand and lead her out onto the dance floor that was surrounded by the crowds of people.

The music basically ran right through their forms; Gray stared dancing in front of Sakura who was clueless as to what to do. She was a little stiff with her movements that's when Gray grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She couldn't help but feel herself flush slightly at this.

"Don't be so tense; just move your body with the rhythm" he said "Follow my lead"

He started swaying his hips from side to side keeping his hands on her waist making her following his movements; eventually Sakura got it herself as she placed her arms around Gray's neck and started swinging with him to the beat. Sakura had started to relax now and was going with the flow; she couldn't help but notice that Gray was actually a really good dancer. He must have been to this sort of place often and probably danced a lot with other girls...then again that shouldn't really surprise her; he was very attractive despite his habit though I doubt many girls would complain about that but why did she suddenly feel upset when she thought about that? Shrugging off the thought she continued to dance on with Gray. The song came to an end shortly and the two made their way out of the crowd together; Gray holding onto her wrist to make sure he didn't lose her in the crowd although he was pretty sure he could find her by looking for her hair.

They sat down at the bar area to catch their breath; Sakura panted slightly before looking at Gray "Wow; you're really good" she said

Gray shook his head "Nah not really as good as Loke; he tends to drag me along with him to places like this"

Gray ordered something for Sakura to drink but since it was a bar and there wasn't any non- alcoholic beverages he had to get water for her but when the 'water' came he noticed it was a little fizzy

"Excuse me what is this?" Gray asked the bartender

He turned to Gray "Oh that's vodka" he said calmly

Gray gaped at him "I didn't order that" he said

The bartender looked at him "Oh um...the gentlemen over there offers it to the lady"

Gray looked from across the counter; a man was sitting over there looking at Sakura with a leering stare. Gray glared at him and clenched his fists. He was about to get up when Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gray relax" she said before turning to the bar tender and smiling "I'm sorry but can you take this away and tell the man that I don't drink"

The bar tender nodded his head "Of course"

Gray grunted in response and sighed as the bar tender left and gave the man the news after that he left the counter and vanished into the crowd much to Gray's relief

"Sorry about that" he said

Sakura shook her head "Don't apologise; I'm really enjoying myself with you"

"Really?" he asked a little surprised, he didn't really think this would be Sakura's scene but he was relieved she was enjoying this.

"Hey maybe next we can-

"Hey babe do you wanna dance?" a guy rudely interrupted coming up behind them eyeing Sakura

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked looking at the guy confused; he was about a year older than her with red hair and brown eyes; not too bad on the looks.

"I'm Kevin; what's your name beautiful"

"Sakura" she replied calmly not showing much interest in this guy

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Gray frowned slightly and felt a pang as this guy spoke to Sakura "Hey buddy in case you haven't noticed she's with someone" Gray stated sounding a bit snappy

The guy backed away "Hey sorry dude didn't know she was your girlfriend"

Gray flushed slightly and was at a loss for words "Well uh... she's-

"She is your girlfriend right? That's why you told me to back up right?"

"Actually I'm-

"Yes she is so quit trying to hit on her and leave before I get even more pissed off" he warned hissing slightly

The guy left and Sakura stared at Gray "What was that about?" Sakura asked

"What do you mean?" Gray grunted; he didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before but looking around right now there was a lot of guys looking at Sakura and not only her; but they were watching him as well. Probably trying to figure out what kind of relationship they had or to find out when would be the perfect time to swoop in and try to charm her onto the dance floor. He wasn't completely innocent like Natsu was when it came to things like relationships or women, he had to tag alone with Loki after all and he learned a thing or two especially when there were two girls and Loki only felt for getting one so Gray would have to lure the other away.

He had picked up some pretty good flirting skills while doing that but he didn't really get serious with a girl before. Aside from that he hadn't even been seen with a girl.

"You told that guy I was your girlfriend why?" she asked

"Because that idiot wouldn't leave you alone" he said

"He only asked me to dance and I was going to say no before you jumped in" she argued slightly exasperated and confused as to why Gray was acting like this so suddenly

Gray scoffed "Well you could've said it a bit sooner than lead that guy on" Gray shot back

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Sakura asked with anger laced in her tone "Everything was great until that guy showed up"

Gray grunted in response and turned his head; he wasn't too sure why he was getting so upset but the thought of Sakura going off with taht guy upset him. Maybe he was a little jealous but what would that mean? Could he really like her as more than a friend?

'Snap out of it' Gray said to himself

"You wouldn't understand" he said sounding displeased "You came here with me and it's almost like you would ditch me to go off with some guy"

She stared at him but before she could reply someone else came up behind her

"Hey look who it is, never thought I'd see you in a town like this wonderer" a familiar voice said

Sakura gasped and turned around in surprise "Jace!" exclaimed Sakura forgetting about the little argument she was having with Gray

There was a young man about nineteen years old with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a tight white T-shirt showing off his great physique and jeans.

"What brings you here?" she asked

"Well I've heard that there's going to be a festival here soon and so I decided I'd check it out but I ended up coming a little early so I'm staying here for a while longer and what about you. How long have you been in this town little wonderer?"

"Oh um a while now actually; I joined Fairy Tail guild" Sakura smiled and gestured to Gray who had a really sour look on his face

"This is a teammate Gray Fullbuster; Gray this is Jace Diamond, we bumped into each other a year ago while I was travelling through a forest and travelled together to the next town."

Jace held out his hand to Gray "Hey nice to meet you"

"Hn" Gray grunted in response "Likewise" but there was venom hidden behind his words

Jace pulled back his hand "Um...ok anyway Sakura it's a surprise to hear that you actually joined a guild I mean you told me you'd just keep wondering around"

Sakura smiled unsurely as she glanced at Gray "Well that was then plus you're really one to talk you're pretty strong yourself and yet you didn't join a guild"

"Well Sakura that's me and come on; there must've been something that changed your mind" he said and then looked at Gray "Oh sorry I'm not interrupting your date am I?"

Sakura shook her head before Gray could respond "No-no we're not on a date we're just teammates after all. So how have you been?"

"Great" he replied "Hey since I'm staying here for a while would you show me around some time" Jace suggested

Sakura nodded "Sure, I'd love to"

Then there was a noise heard and Gray stood up and started making his way to the exit. Sakura stared in shock as he left without a word.

Sakura gasped and called after him "Gray" but he didn't respond and kept going until he was out.

Jace looked at her sadly "Sorry Sakura I think I might have ticked off your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend Jace, I told you we're just teammates" she said "He knows that"

Sighing Jace ruffled her hair "You're cute but you're pretty oblivious"

Sakura gaped at him and flushed slightly "I am not; Gray and I are not a couple and I'm pretty sure Gray would never feel that way about me"

"Well how do you feel about him?" Jace asked

Sakura shrugged; she thought that they were just friends and that he reciprocated those feelings but when he used to get so mad at her when she didn't involve him and he would pull the teammate card it made her think that after that time at Galuna Island that he didn't even think of her as a friend but just as a teammate. Having a professional relationship and all that was why she found it so odd that he asked to hang out. It was confusing

"Hey anyway I'm sorry I made him run off like this; didn't think my presence would be so unwanted"

Sakura shook her head "No it's not you at all I promise that much; Gray was upset before you got here believe me"

"Well I think I must've just added fuel to the fire" he said rubbing the back of his head "Why was he so mad?"

"Because some guy asked me to dance and Gray said I didn't turn him down fast enough!" she exclaimed rubbing her temples "Seriously I don't get what's wrong with him"

"He might've been jealous" suggested Jace

"Why?" Sakura looked at him confused "I told you we're not going out-

"Yeah yeah I got it but I still think you should go talk to him, he looked really upset"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Come on there's no way he's that upset"

"Oh I don't know he did storm out"

"That's he's problem" Sakura argued "He said he wanted to hang out with me today but I guess he changed his mind"

"Well I think he just wanted to spend the day with you"

"That's what we were-

"Just you" Jace said again slowly "He wanted to be alone with you and he must've gotten irritated with the interruptions."

Sighing in defeat Sakura stood up "Fine I'll go check up on that idiot. Hey if you want me to show you around how will I find you?"

Jace winked "Don't worry wonderer I'll find you"

Sakura gave him and odd look but stood up and left without saying another word to run after her idiot teammate. She didn't notice the look on Jace's face.

"You always were so oblivious"

* * *

'He's so infuriating sometimes' Sakura thought rolling her eyes as she walked down the streets and started looking around for Gray figuring he might still be in the area. He wasn't that hard to miss when you looked for his hair but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'Maybe he went home' Sakura thought; she actually has never been to Gray's home even though he loved intruding on her home. When she thought about it now that didn't seem very fair now she had to figure out how to find it...

Just when she was about to give up and head home she heard giggles and a flirty laugh. She saw Loki walking down the street with two girls around his arms. She ran up to him.

"Hey Loki"

He looked at her surprised "Hey Sakura what brings you here; I thought you were on a date with Gray?"

"It wasn't a date" Sakura protested "Anyway Loki I need to ask you something about Gray"

Loki unwrapped his arms around the girls and walked away from them without a word; grabbing Sakura by her waist and pulling her along. She got some jealous and hateful glares from the girls for that.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well Gray and I were hanging out at this underground club but then something happened and Gray sort of ran out"

"Oh sorry about that" Loki said "But man Gray that was really not cool of him to ditch his date like that just because he got a little pissed"

"Again not a date Loki" Sakura said removing his hand from her waist "Anyway can you tell me where he lives? I think he might've gone home"

"Well sure I can but I don't think you should let him off the hook; I mean if I was going on a date with you I wouldn't-

"Can you please just tell me?" Sakura asked getting irritated

"Sure" he replied

* * *

Sakura looked at the building where Gray lived; he didn't live in the dorms like a few of the other members but instead in an apartment of his own. Sakura remembered the number Loki gave her and walked to the door knocking on it there wasn't a reply. Wasn't he home or something? She thought and knocked again and still no reply, she tried the door knob and a big shocker to find that it was open!

'What kind of idiot doesn't lock the door when he leaves?' Sakura thought shaking her head as she opened the door but wished she hadn't.

When she turned on the light she saw a horrid mess; Gray's clothes were lying all over the place, the kitchen was creating bad smell and the dishes all looked like they had been sitting there for a very long time. She could tell he didn't get guests very often. She also saw his boxers all over the place.

'Oh dear lord he must go nude around the house or something' Sakura thought; the bed wasn't made up of course no surprise there; she wondered how he found fresh clothes every morning. As she walked on she found something interesting on his night stand. It was a picture of when Gray was little with another small boy with silver hair and she could tell it was Lyon and in the middle was a women with short purple hair and dark eyes. She was kneeling down and had her arms around the two boys who were only in their boxers.

"This must be Ul" Sakura said smiling sadly then she noticed another picture and it was one of her? Lucy had wanted to take some pictures of the guild when they had gotten in and took this picture of her. She wondered why Gray had a copy of this; she put it back down.

"That's it I can't take it anymore" she said and began picking up all the clothes in his room.

* * *

About three hours later Gray's apartment was spotless; Sakura had picked up all the clothes and washed them with much reluctance and put folded them and put them in the draws. She had washed up the dishes and packed them away also threw out all of the expired food in the fridge after making a grocery list of the food Gray was going to have to shop for. It looked like he was experienced in cooking though from the number of left over's that had gone bad. He would have food poisoning if he ate it; then after that she had made up the bed; straightened out the pictures; dusted the place; swept the floors and mopped them. Finally she had managed to clear up the place and you could actually see the floor again.

The apartment wasn't too big but even so; she didn't even want to begin to describe what she had to do in the bathroom!

Sakura sighed and looked at the time; even now Gray still wasn't back.

'Where could he be?' she thought sighing heavily rubbing her head; she wanted to surprise him but he wasn't back. Sakura stood up and walked around looking at the time; it was already six now...

'Don't tell me' she thought

* * *

"I can't believe this" Sakura sighed shaking her head as she stared at Gray passed out on her couch; his shirt unbuttoned and his shoes off just like he was taking a nap at his own house.

'Of course it might be hard since you wouldn't be able to find his couch' she thought as she peered over her couch. Without warning Sakura smacked Gray on the side of his head making his snap awake; he fell off from his chair. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch" he moaned in pain "What was that for?"

"That's for breaking into my house again" Sakura said smacking him once more

"Ow; what the hell was that for now?"

"For ditching me at the club!" she shot back

She waited for him to give some haughty reply about how it was her fault but instead all she saw was a look of regret.

"Sorry" he muttered looking down "I shouldn't have left you alone like that..."

"I went looking for you at your house but you weren't there" she said

"You found out where I live?"

"Loki told me" Sakura said "Were you here the whole time?"

Gray nodded "Yes; I was waiting for you to come back after hanging out with that Jace"

Sakura sighed and placed her hand on her hips "What's your problem Gray; seriously I don't get you at all. You got mad over nothing but I wanted to apologise"

That took him by surprise "I guess I can see why you were upset; we were supposed to hang out today and when that guy and Jace showed up I guess it took my attention away and it was rude to ignore you like that-

She was cut off when Gray suddenly stood up and pushed her into the wall caging her in; he gave her an intense star.

"G-Gray"

"I'm sorry" Gray said resting his head on her shoulder "I keep letting this happen all the time I don't consider how you might feel about the way I react but I can't help it"

"Why Gray" Sakura asked starring at him

"I-I" Gray stopped himself; he knew why now it was because he liked her, he really liked her and more than a friend it just took him a while to come to terms with how he felt for her. Over the days they have been teammates he had grown a deeper affection for her and he wanted to protect her. He didn't want anything to happen to her even though he felt this way about her though he couldn't her not yet.

"I can't tell you" he said "But please just please say you'll forgive me"

Sakura gasped slightly but nodded none the less "Ok Gray" wrapping her arms around him she hugged him back.

'I'm going to kill Loki' Gray thought

After that was cleared up and things were smoothed over Gray and Sakura ate dinner together Sakura failed to mention that she had gone looking for Gray at his house and decided to just leave it since he would probably figure it out.

Gray was heading towards the door to go back home; he turned towards Sakura "Hey again sorry for all of that today"

Sakura shook her head "Again already forgiven; I still don't get why you got so mad"

"Next time I'll do better" Gray said

Sakura smiled "There's going to be a next time?"

"Probably" he said before digging into his pocket and pulling out a card; he handed it to her. Sakura realised it was a summoning card and out of it appeared a clear wooden cage and in it was a crystal rabbit that she had been starring at in that magic store.

"Gray..." Sakura gasped starring at it as it hopped around in the cage

"Well you were looking at it for a while" Gray said blushing slightly at the smile on her face

Gray suddenly stood froze in shock when Sakura pecked him on the cheek "Thank you"

Gray didn't respond he just nodded feeling his face heat up 'Crap I really did fall for her'

**And there you have it I hope it wasn't too bad please don't forget to review and I have to say that my updates may be a little slow but please bear with it. I haven't discontinued any of my stories. **


	13. Chapter 13:Phantom attacks

**Salutations my wonderful readers; first off I want to thank you for the reviews and please keep em coming. Now this is the start of the Phantom ark so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah that job was finished so fast" Natsu said happily as he walked down the street with Gray; Sakura; Lucy; Happy and Erza. They were just coming back home from a request and had finished the job with little problems though some say that together that group was just a problem on their own.

"And it looks like the client really appreciated it" Happy agreed

"Well; we finished it up really quick since I was there" Gray said sounding arrogant as he crossed his arms over his chest

Natsu glared at him "What makes you say that you jerk?"

"Just thinking about how you were nothing but extra baggage for this job" Gray stated

Gray and Natsu suddenly got into each other's faces and glared at one another "How about I teach you what kind of extra baggage I am?"

"That makes no sense" Gray shot back

Erza suddenly broke them apart "Enough and put some clothes on will you?"

Gray jumped not even realising he had stripped; Sakura shook her head and Lucy sighed.

"Remind me again why they all came along if this was just for the two of us?"Lucy asked

Sakura whispered to Lucy leaning closer to her "Let's see...because we made the mistake of choosing the request when they were within an ear shot"

"Aye..." Lucy trailed off

"Seriously though why did all of you come with us when we chose the request originally?" Sakura asked holding up the flyer it only paid ten thousand jewels so it wasn't a big job, it was a surprise that they all decided to come along because of that and if it was split it wouldn't amount to much for them and yet they still came along even after she explained that.

"Well obviously" Natsu said "Because we're the strongest team in Fairy Tail"

"That's right" Gray agreed finally putting his clothes back on

"Aye"

Erza smiled in agreement

"Put together me; Happy; Erza and underpants man and there's not job we can't do" Natsu said

"Don't call me underpants man" Gray shot back

"Yes; it give me reassurance" Erza stated

"Forgetting anyone!?" Lucy and Sakura shouted at them

"We're just kidding" Gray said smiling slightly at Sakura's angry face

"Yeah" Natsu said looking at Lucy "Don't cry Oopy"

"I'm not crying and I'm not named Oopy" Lucy hissed

Sakura rolled her eyes but giggled a little looking at her friends, she felt like she had really gotten into the swing of things with them after all this time and everything they've been going through together. She glanced at Gray and thought back to that day they spent together; it was really fun and what's more she felt like she had gotten a little closer to the ice wizard. She really felt like she owed him as well as all of her friends. Having lost her memories she had felt nothing but emptiness inside of her and when she ran away from the person who she thought she could trust and care about she had nearly lost all hope in ever finding place where she would belong but now things have changed for the better and she was glad to be a part of Fairy Tail; she felt like she was part of a family.

Her eyes saddened for a moment and Gray appeared to notice because he moved closer to her.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked with concern laced in his voice "You know we were only joking"

Sakura gave him a weary smile "Of course I do"

"Then why did you look like that just now?" he asked

She shook her head "It's nothing" she promised

He looked away from her but stole a glance as they walked; ever since Gray had come to realise his feelings he was worrying about her more often and thinking about her even more what's more he had a suspicion that the others have also noticed Gray hovering over Sakura more than usual but so far no one had said anything to him.

* * *

The group continued walking through town in silence but finally noticed the whispers and stares that seemed directed towards them.

"It's Fairy Tail wizards"

"I guess they don't know yet..."

'I don't like the sound of this' Sakura thought; they were drawing an unusual amount of attention even for them and they nearly destroy cities. When they looked in the direction of where the guild should be it was starting to become clearer. As they got closer what they found was beyond shocking.

* * *

The guild was destroyed; there was giant iron bards sticking through the guild. Neither of them could form a sentence to describe the scene.

"What in the world happened?" Erza asked

Sakura glanced at Natsu and saw him shaking with anger

"Phantom" a new but familiar voice said; turning around the group saw Mirajane standing there with a remorseful look on her face.

"What did you say Mirajane?" Gray asked

"Did you just say Phantom?" Natsu asked frowning deeply; Sakura had never seen such a scary expression on his face.

"I hate to say it but they got us" Mirajane explained

* * *

Mirajane took the team down to the guilds first basement floor where everyone was residing right now; the tables were there. It had been turned into a temporary beer hall for now. Although no one was saying much it was obvious that they were not happy and the atmosphere was not its usual pace. They all looked at the master who was sitting on a crate drinking beer behind him was the quest board.

"Welcome back" he said

"We have returned" Erza replied calmly while Sakura and Lucy didn't really know what to say

"Gramps what are you sitting around here for?" demanded Natsu clenching his fist

"How was it Lucy; the job go well?"

"Yeah..." she replied unsurely; she was slightly uneasy about how calm the master was acting about this.

"Master don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza asked

"The guild has been busted up"

Sakura glanced at Natsu and Erza before turning away; she wasn't sure what she could say right now.

"Now now calm down. It's not something to get riled up about" the master said

"What?" Gray asked

The master continued drinking "Phantom? That's all those half wits have in them? Attacking the guild when no one was here who'd take pleasure in that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked

Mirajane nodded "It seems they attacked in the middle of the night"

"So that's why no one is injured" observed Erza "I suppose; it's one small thing to be thankful for"

"If they can only manage a sneak attack we shouldn't even give those bastards the time of day" Makarov responded

Natsu suddenly punched a crate broken furious "This ain't right; I won't be satisfied until we go and crush these guys!"

"That's enough; until the upstairs is repaired we will take requests here" Makarov said calmly

"This isn't time to be doing jobs"

"Natsu that's enough out of you!" ordered Makarov

Suddenly for no reason Makarov slapped Lucy's butt extending his arm "Why did I get spanked?" she asked

Mirajane glared at him "Master; I'll get angry" she warned

Makarov laughed and ran off saying he had to go to the bathroom. Natsu seemed to have calmed down but was still upset that was obvious.

"Why are you so ok with this gramps?" asked Natsu

"Natsu this is just as hard for the master you know. But outright conflict with guilds is forbidden" by the council" Mirajane warned

"They're the ones who attacked first" argued Natsu

"That's not the issue"

"If that's how the master feels" Erza said "There is nothing we can do"

By now they were all gloomy and depressed not to mention angry but they knew that what Erza said was true.

'The council huh' Sakura thought as an image of Siegrain and Jellal passed through her mind 'Why do I suddenly have to think of this now?'

* * *

"Man things sure have gotten complicated" Lucy said as she and Sakura and Plue walked down the road to their home

Sakura nodded in agreement "Yeah..."

"I actually fretted which one I wanted to join after all their reputations are similar but I think I made the right decision joining here" she replied looking at her pink haired friend and noticed her strange expression "Hey are you ok?"

Sakura looked up at her and gave her a forced smile "Yeah"

* * *

The two girls walked into the building towards Lucy's door and opened it "Because Fairy Tail really is..."

"Welcome back Lucy" Natsu greeted

"Hey Sakura"

"Good evening" Erza greeted

"Nice room you go here"

"WHAT THE HELL" the two girls screeched as they stared at their team

There sitting at the table was Natsu; Erza; Gray and Happy all looking really cosy.

"The incident with Phantom means they've come to this town" Erza said taking a sip of her tea

"It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives" Gray told them "So it'll be safer if we stay in groups; that's what Mirajane said"

Lucy looked down gloomily "I see"

"Everyone's having sleep over's here and there" Happy explained sounding excited

"You are both girls of a certain age where it might be uncomfortable staying alone with Natsu and Gray therefore I've decided to join you"

Sakura stared at her "It's a little too late for that" she muttered

"So Natsu and Gray staying here was already decided?" she asked then turned to Sakura "And why at my house what about Sakura's?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this "Oh poor Lucy I feel sorry for you but I'm going to my room now goodnight"

"Hold it" Erza said stopping Sakura in her tracks "Phantomhive can strike at anytime so we have to be alert therefore you're either sleeping over here or someone's going to be joining you in your apartment tonight."

Sakura stared at her and turned around "I'll go get my sleeping bag"

"WAIT SERIOUSLY" shouted Lucy her eyes wide "SAKURA WHY!?"

"Oi if you want I can stay over at Sakura's-

"Hell no" Sakura said suddenly pointing at Gray as Sakura left she failed to notice the smirk on Gray's face now that he was sure of his feelings for Sakura and was no longer confused he had become more forward. One thing was for sure his hardest job now was getting Sakura to reciprocate the feelings for him and admit them.

* * *

After settling down and everyone had gotten comfortable in Lucy's room actually a little too comfortable; Natsu had eaten nearly all the sweets from her snack box; Erza and Happy were digging through her underwear before Erza took a bath and then ordered the others to do the same after that.

"I wonder why Phantom suddenly attacked" Lucy asked as she grabbed the novel she was writing from Gray.

"Who knows" Erza replied sitting in her Purple Pj's now "We've had fights like this before with them but never a direct attack"

"If gramps wasn't such a scardy cat we could beat those punks" Natsu said as he rested his form on the table.

"Gramps isn't afraid" Gray said "He's one of the ten great wizard saint's you know"

"You mentioned the Ten Great Wizard Saints" Sakura said

"It's a title bestowed by the chairmen of the magic council to the greatest ten wizards on the continent" explained Erza

"The master of Phantom Jose is also one of them" Happy told them

Sakura frowned thinking about Siegrain 'I wonder...'

Natsu slammed his hand on the table "He is scared; the only think Phantom's got is numbers!"

"Please calm down" Lucy begged

"That's not true you know" Gray said "Master and Mirajane want to avoid a fight because they know the consequences of two guilds battling each other; it's to preserve the peace of the entire world of magic" -

"Is Phantom really that amazing?" Sakura asked

"Those guys ain't nothing" Natsu said smirking

"Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose" Erza told them "Then there are the elemental 4 their S-class wizards. Our biggest worry is Iron Gajeel. He is the one believed to be responsible for attacking the guild. The iron dragon slayer"

"Dragon Slayer" Lucy and Sakura gasped in shock

"There are ones other than Natsu?" Sakura asked

"Does that mean he eats like iron and stuff?" Lucy asked

"Phantoms that powerful" Sakura said

"Yes and also I caught wind of a rumour that Phantom have just recently gotten a new member whose power and skills are equal to that of an S-class wizard. I don't know who that is though" Erza told them

"Wow" Sakura said glancing out of the window at the dark night sky 'Phantom...'

* * *

The next morning Sakura; Gray; Lucy; Erza; Happy and Natsu all heard about a commotion in the park and after everyone had checked up on Sakura making sure she was alright they headed off to the park. There was a crowd of people gathered there as they came to the area they were shocked to see Levy; Droy and Jet all beat up and tied to a tree hanging with iron shackles on them. Levy had the symbol of Phantom drawn on her stomach.

Sakura's eyes widened; she looked over and grabbed Lucy's hand who had tears in her eyes at the sight; she remembered she told her once that Levy wanted to read her novel that Lucy was writing and over time Sakura had gotten close to Levy as well. That symbol on her was from Phantom; Sakura saw Natsu looking like he was about to lose it; she doesn't think she's ever seen him this scary before.

The master came over to them seething at the sight "I can stand being reduced to a run-down beer hall but no parent can stand idle while the blood of his children is being spilled!" he held onto his staff so hard it actually snapp

"To war!"

* * *

The master started preparing everyone to get ready to head out to fight against Phantom; Sakura and Gray were getting ready to go as well but Lucy was going to stay to take care of her injured comrades.

"Sakura are you ready?" Gray asked

"Almost" Sakura replied then she noticed the white envelope sitting on her desk "I don't remember bringing in any mail" she said to herself as she opened the letter

The letter revealed a hologram of Siegrain  
"Hello; Sakura. I've heard you had a rather exciting journey to the cursed Galuna Island; that was rather foolish going on an S-class request without permission although I'm pleased to know what you're back safe however your must have gone over-board being unconscious for so long after you're battle I see Jellal had not yet taught you to maintain Hysteria. However I don't believe that this is the best way to discuss a matter like this with you so I'm sending a request for a visit from you. Locations on the letter of course and now that you've opened it I wish to see you today be sure to arrive on time or I'll have to come by to Fairy Tail personally"

Sakura closed the letter and frowned; if he wanted to catch up then fine. Standing up Sakura waited for Gray to come back.

"Gray; I'm not going anymore" Sakura said

"What?" Gray asked

"I'm going to stay here; I've gotta go somewhere urgently"

"But Sakura-

"I have to do this" she said with a firm voice; he nodded in understanding "Gray; please be careful"

Looking at her he smirked and nodded "Of course; you better be waiting for me when I get back"

* * *

While all of Fairy Tail went to wage war on Phantom Sakura took a little trip down to a fancy very expensive looking building where she was told to meet Siegrain. Sakura glared up at the building; she was told to meet him at the top floor; she had to give up helping her friends to go and see him or he would make her come and that would bring more suspicion and create problems. She went to a room and there he was sitting casually in a chair around a table; a visit in a restaurant in a private section was rather interesting.

"Ah Sakura I'm glad you came" he said smirking

Sakura narrowed her eyes "Well if I hadn't you would've forced me somehow" she said "I had another commitment that I was supposed to follow through on but since you said that I would have to arrive here no more than twenty four hours after reading the letter I figured I didn't have much of a choice"

She sat down opposite him "What is it Siegrain? Are you here to scold me?" she asked

He shook his head "No of course not; it's that I've heard about what happened with Fairy Tail and Phantom and wanted to ensure that you wouldn't be creating any problems"

She clenched her fists in anger "What they have done to our guild is one thing but they went over the line by attacking our comrades of course I take it you already know"

He nodded gently "Yes; only I know of this; it hasn't gone to the magic council just yet but it seems that it's Phantom that created the problem and Fairy Tail who is springing along to it. Phantom is a powerful guild; they have people like the elemental four who are all S-class wizards and they say that they have also required a special weapon that's deadly; a new recruitment and there is also Gajeel; he happens to be a dragon slayer just like that salamander friend of yours that dragged you to the island and then there is the guild master of Phantom himself Jose; one of the ten wizard saints."

She scoffed softly; she wasn't surprised he knew so much. He was just like 'him' "I understand all of that but why are you telling me this? Why do you have the need to watch my every move? You also had to put me on the spot like that now with my guild; I'm lucky no one has asked any questions after I returned from that meeting with you and having another one is not helping."

She wanted to mention that they were about to attack Phantom before she had found the letter and had to come over here but she had a feeling that wouldn't go too well.

"I simply want to ensure your safety Sakura; I've known you a lot longer than you think" he said

"Oh I know" Sakura snapped angrily "But I don't care anymore about the past I once lived because I'm here in Fairy Tail; I have friends who I would protect with my life"

Siegrain was silent for a moment before speaking "I'm on Fairy Tail side Sakura remember that. I know that Phantom and Fairy Tail have had bad blood for a long time but I can give you the reason they attacked directly like this" he said

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when he spoke "See; I discovered that not long ago Phantom received an interesting request from a very wealthy person looking for someone. He is a wealthy business man; one of the richest in the country and his heiress and only child had run away over a year ago and now it seems he has gone to Phantom to retrieve her by any means. Her name...Lucy Heartifilia; the heiress of the Heartifilia Empire"

"What?" Sakura gasped; she never knew that about Lucy but then again Siegrain did say that Lucy ran away; a year ago. Sakura didn't feel any anger towards Lucy though as she shook with rage it was because of Phantom; knowing that they wanted to take her back and it was clear to Sakura that Lucy didn't wish to go back; she wouldn't have if she ran away in the first place.

Sakura stood up "I have to leave now"

She turned around for a moment "Siegrain; I don't expect anything from you no matter what the circumstances but when it comes to my guild if you really are on its side like you say then I want you to ensure that Fairy Tail shares no part in the punishment for this"

"You're going to go to your friend right?" Siegrain asked; he nodded "Very well but just to warn you again the guild Phantom has some powerful wizards; I hope that Jellal's training will finally be put to use because it's the only thing that will save you. Judging by how desperately you want to keep your secrets you haven't been fighting with your full potential have you?"

Sakura walked off without saying a word but she did hear him utter something as she left "I hope my information was of use to you"

* * *

Sakura ran through the streets as fast as she could to get to the hospital; she had to make sure that Lucy was safe; with everyone gone this was the perfect time for them to attack; damn she couldn't believe this but she wasn't going to let Lucy be forced to go back anywhere! She was in town and it was raining suddenly; she wondered why. Sakura kept making her way to the hospital.

'I won't let them take you back Lucy' Sakura thought 'I know what it's like to want to run and I know you don't want to go back'

_S_

* * *

_akura sat in her room writing in her diary that she started since she had woken up on the island; she had become rather paranoid about losing her memories and she didn't want to lose the ones she had now forever so she wrote in it every day and cherished each of them. _

_It had been a week since she had heard about what Jellal had told that man and every time she thought about it she couldn't believe it. If what he said was true then Jellal must have been hiding a lot more. _

'_I should leave' she thought but then looked out at the window; where would she go? She had no one to turn to; she didn't remember anyone and the only people she had any relationship with were right here on this island and they had all lied to her. _

'_What do I do?' she thought as her eyes started teary but she wiped them away when she heard a knock on her door and a familiar voice _

"_Sakura; can I come in?" Jellal called "Are you up?" _

"_Yes; come in" Sakura called closing her diary and hiding it under her mattress before the door opened; Jellal walked in carrying two hot cups of drinks. _

"_Hey; I saw your light on so I thought you might be up; it's pretty late" he smiled at her and Sakura almost believed it "Are you having trouble with something?" _

_Sakura shook her head "No I'm not; just thinking" she responded _

_Jellal gave her a soft look before placing the cup down on side of the bed "May I join you; I've got a lot on my mind as well" _

_Not knowing what to really say she simply nodded; Jellal sat down on the side of her bed_

"_How are your lessons going?" he asked "I've heard good things but I wanted to hear it from you" _

"_Everything's going great; I've gotten the hang of the shadow vectors and Abyss break" she said _

"_Really; so soon; that's amazing" Jellal smiled "Soon you'll be even stronger than me" _

_Sakura couldn't help but allow a smile to spread across her face "I don't think that's possible after all you're an amazing wizard" _

_Even though she knew the truth she couldn't help that feeling of safety she felt when she was around him but she had yet to figure out that losing her memory made her more vulnerable than she thought it did; having someone who would be able to offer her pieces of it back well it was hard to think about letting go of that person but she didn't think she would have a choice anymore. _

"_Something's troubling you isn't there?" Jellal asked suddenly _

_Sakura shook her head quickly "No; of course not" she responded stopping herself from crying _

_Jellal didn't look convinced "I know you're lying" he said his eyes almost seemed like they were begging but she knew that couldn't be real_

_Sakura sighed "I'm just thinking about the memories I no longer have weird I know; I don't know anything about myself and it's frustrating even now. I don't know if I had any family that thinks I'm gone probably and a home that I can't remember not to mention-_

_She was cut off when Jellal wrapped his arms around her securely "Don't worry Sakura" Jellal whispered "I will make sure that you are never alone again; I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you and you'll always have a home; as long as I am here you'll always have somewhere and someone to return to"_

_Sakura felt him gently placed a hand on her cheek and she had to stop herself from flinching away from him. _

"_Come on you should go to bed" he said opening the blankets and Sakura climbed in without objections. _

"_Good night little Blossom" he said gently kissing her head before standing up turning off the light's and closing the door "I'll see you in the morning" _

"_Good night" Sakura said finally allowing tears to fall _

'_I'm sorry but you won't be seeing me ever again' she thought as she got out of bed and started packing what she was going to need to survive._

* * *

Sakura came back to reality when she felt the pouring rain on her form and it dawned on her that it was completely sunny outside before but didn't have time to think too much about it because then she saw something appear further down the road near the hospital; she saw Lucy trapped in some giant water bubble and two figures standing in front of her. One was a women with blue hair wearing a blue dress and had a pink umbrella; the other was a man with green hair was wearing a brown coat also he had a monocle. What Sakura could tell about these two figures was that they were enemies.

"Lucy" Sakura gasped standing before them now; she was already noticed by them; she glared at the two figures "Let go of her right now!" Sakura growled the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"It looks like another one has shown up" the women said

The man nodded "Yes; yes, so strange...I can't see her memories at all"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"My name is Sol one of the elemental four please call me Monsieur Sol" he man said leaning in an awkward position "And this is the rain women Juvia also one of the elemental four"

Sakura glared at them "Phantom...Let Lucy go; right now!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible" Sol replied

Sakura continued to glare at them; she didn't want to make any rash moves or she might put Lucy in more danger. She tried thinking of something she could do to stop these people but she was also panicking seeing her friend in that state; she already made a mistake when she shouted like that.

"Juvia will fight this one"

"No need" the man replied "He's here as well. Let him take care of it"

"Very well" Juvia said turning her back to Sakura

Sakura glared harder at them and was about to attack when she realised what they said and started to look around to find the other person that they were talking about. She realised there wasn't any time to think of a plan and that she was just going to have to wing it. She was about to charge at the two figures when she felt someone behind her; on reflex she spun around to kick the person behind her but was met with nothing but air.

She stared to look around frantically for any sign of his person she knew was behind her not long ago.

"Let's go" Juvia said

When Sakura turned around Juvia; the man and Lucy were gone as if they just vanished into thin air. This caused Sakura to become frantic and forget about the person she was searching for. She ran up to the place where they were standing not long ago and start to look around for any sign of them that she could follow but there was nothing and she realised she had just lost her friend to none other than Phantom.

"Oh no Lucy!" she shouted worriedly "This c-can't be"

Falling to her knees Sakura stared down at the road as she realised she had just let them slip through her fingers so easily and allowed Lucy to be captured right in front of her.

"No!" she said "This can't be happening!"

So wrapped up in her own anxiety Sakura failed to notice the shadowy figure looming behind her; watching her as she cried in despair. So caught up in her emotions to notice someone staring at her; it was the sound of a voice that broke her out of her trance.

"Sakura..."

**Well that's all for now folks hope you liked the start of Phantom ark and I'll be sure to update soon. Don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Sakura's melancholy

**Welcome my wonderful readers to the next chapter of shattered memories; I do hope that you enjoy this chapter; I wanted to wait a little longer before posting this but with how excited everyone seemed to be to find out who the mystery Phantom member is I thought I couldn't be cruel and leave you in suspense like this. **

**Read and enjoy**

* * *

Sakura spun around quickly looking for the source of the voice but when she did there was no one there. She started to wearily look around trying her best to focus on finding this person whoever it was.

'They must be from Phantom' Sakura thought since Juvia and Sol had mentioned having another member with them 'When I get a hold of that person I'm going to make him tell me where they took Lucy even if I have to beat the crap out of them.'

As she started to regain her focus she was able to sense someone; finally knowing where that person was; she stood up straight right away and turned around with a deep glare on her face.

"Sakura" the person said again

Sakura was standing in front of a guy who had on a white mask over his eyes and was wearing a dark cloak over his form and a hood over his head concealing his identity.

Sakura prepared herself to battle; she was determined to take this person down however all he seemed to be doing was staring right at her and that made her uneasy.

"Sakura" he said again; his voice held a hint of surprise in it

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked but he remained silent "Hey answer me because I know I didn't give any introductions"

He still remained silent just staring at her and Sakura was feeling herself lose her patience "Whatever; where have they take Lucy?"

"She was taken to the headquarters" he replied finally and calmly

"And where is that?" Sakura asked shifting her foot slightly getting ready to strike

"I can't tell you that Sakura"

Feeling her glare harden she decided to ask him again "You better if you don't want me to kick the crap out of you and just how the hell do you know my name?"

"Suppose my voice isn't enough very well then maybe this will help" he said as his hand reached out for his hood

* * *

The rest of Fairy Tail had all gone to Phantom and started attacking with everything they had; using their magic and using nothing back. The evidence of the destruction being made was evident on the outside Phantoms guild as well as on lookers observed the smoke coming from the guild; all wondering what the commotion was about. Even the master himself had gone with and had started heading up to the top floor to confront master Jose; during that time during the fight Phantoms Iron dragon slayer had appeared before the two guilds to join in on the fight; he had long dark spikey dark hair and red eyes; he had iron piercings on his face as well. When Nab went to attack him he used his magic that created an iron hand that slammed him into the ground taking out some of his own guild members which shocked Gray.

He retracted his iron arm which turned back to normal "Hey there trash; the iron dragon slayer Gajeel the Great; will face you now" he said smugly

Elfman immediately jumped in at that challenge and attacked Gajeel using his take over powers transforming his arm into another one of its beast forms however that wasn't enough to stop Gajeel from slamming him into a wall; he even attacked his own comrades. This got Natsu fired up and he intervened attacking Gajeel and sending him flying back into the counter of the guild.

Natsu held up his fire hands with a demonic look on his face "I'm Fairy Tail dragon slayer" he introduced as Gajeel stood up and smirked back at Natsu.

Gajeel was quick to bounce back and turned his hand into an iron pillar again

"Pillar of the iron Dragon"

Natsu was hit head on with the attack but even so he stood his ground and held onto the piece of iron.

"This guy busted up the guild and hurt Levy and the others" Natsu said with his head hung down before he glared at Gajeel before taking his iron arm and throwing him into the air "EAT THIS"

As Gajeel was sent into the air he kicked back on the planks on the ceiling and came towards Natsu who punched him back again causing him to crash into the wall opposite the guild.

Fairy Tail started to celebrate but it didn't last too long since Gajeel began climbing out of the rubble

"That didn't affect me at all" Gajeel said

Natsu smirked back at him "Doesn't look like that to me"

Gajeel ran up towards Natsu and kicked him back hard sending him flying pretty far and by now both of the guilds were freaked out. The two dragon slayers appeared to be getting pretty serious now while the battle was going on they felt the entire guild begin to shake and they knew then that Master Makarov was angry.

* * *

Makarov had gone all the way to the top floor of the guild where he found Master Jose sitting in his chair at the end of a large room which was crumbling with each step the master took however Master Jose did not seem the least bit phased by this.

Makarov continued to walk forward "Jose"

"Well well...it's been a while Makarov" the Phantom guild master replied "Not since the regular meeting six years ago. I'm afraid I made a fool of myself then; liquor really does me in"

Makarov raised his fists which grew ten times its size before bringing it down on Jose "I did not come here to chat!"

However when the dust cleared it was clear that Makarov's fist had simply gone straight through Jose this concluded that he was only a though projection.

"Damn you. You ran from the guild" Makarov accused

"A battle between two of the Great Wizard Saints would surely cause a cataclysm" Jose explained calmly "I would prefer a simply; sensible victory"

"Where are you? Come and fight me fair and square!"

Then another though projection appeared and Jose feet and it was of a blonde girl tied up and unconscious

"Lucy" Makarov said in a shocked tone as he looked at the newbie "Why?"

"Why you ask?" Jose said "Even though she's part of your own guild? You're saying you have no idea who Lucy Heartifilia is?"

As Jose spoke he raised his hand and a magic circle appeared above Lucy making Makarov panic as he reached out.

"Don't!"

However he failed to notice the huge figure looming behind him before it was too late as he turned around there was a large man with bandage wrapped around his eyes wearing a green cloak and hat. He also appeared to be shedding tears.

"The; the; the; the sadness"

* * *

There was then a flash of bright light and a crash as Makarov fell to the ground hard getting both guilds attentions. They stared in shock at Master Makarov as his entire form had become green and he appeared to be completely out of magic which he was.  
"Gramps"

"Master"

Erza; Natsu; Gray and the others gathered over to the master to check on him; as Erza lifted him up he murmured about his magical power.

"Master hang in there" Erza said

"What's happened?" Cana asked kneeling down in worry

"What the heck; I can't sense any magical power at all from him" Gray said in worry

"You mean he's now nothing but a little old man?" Elfman asked

"But why?" Happy asked

"Gramps get it together" Natsu said with worry laced in his tone

Gajeel watched from the top of the ceiling completely bored now

At the sight of the master being beaten up Phantoms members felt their confidence and arrogance grow as well as their assurance of victory at the realisation that they've gotten their fighting spirit back and that they were actually doing some real damage this time to the members Erza shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Retreat; everyone return to the guild!" she ordered

While the guild was hesitant they obeyed however before Natsu had left he began to overhear Gajeel talking to someone from above on the ceiling; he heard the name Aria being used and that he was the one who had take down Makarov and he heard Lucy's name mentioned.

"So did they catch Lucy?" Gajeel asked

"It is a sad story. The girl Lucy is being held in our headquarters" Aria replied

"So we gave her a 'warm welcome' then?"

Natsu stared up at them in shock "What?"

"What's the matter Natsu?" Happy asked not having left yet since he was waiting for his Salamander friend

When the Fairy Tail guild started to retreat Phantom began chasing after them and during the commotion Natsu grabbed a hold of one of the members and he had a fiery look in his eyes that said he was willing to kill.

* * *

Sakura stared at the Phantom member who had now removed his hood and was staring right at her and something inside of Sakura felt triggered; a sense of familiarity that she couldn't explain and that made her feel frustrated.

There before her stood a boy about her age; he had spikey onyx hair and eyes; he was really handsome and his features were slightly lighter than Grays but there was a difference. Sakura couldn't explain it but she had a strange feeling about this guy...as if she had seen him in a dream that was reality. She couldn't explain it but it sent a different feeling pulsing through her and it frightened her.

Sakura backed away feeling her resolve to fight somehow waver now "W-Who are you?"

"What kind of a question is that Sakura?" the boy came towards her reaching out to touch her but she flinched back and frowned snapping out of her dazed faze replacing her shocked face with an icy glare.

"You...where's Lucy; where did you take her?" she demanded ignoring the way her heart was pounding suddenly

His dark eyes widened slightly "Do...do you know who I am?"

Sakura glared at him ignoring the churn within her again; she didn't have time to get shell shocked right now

"You're one of Phantoms cronies the ones who wrecked out guild and hurt our comrades and now you took my friend give her back!"

The guy suddenly looked at her very sceptically and that caused her to take another step back under his sudden gaze

"Where's Lucy?" she asked again in a smaller voice trying to sound strong

"How can this be?" he asked softly but then looked at her again "Do you know what my name is?"

Sakura stared at him strangely before glaring at him again "How am I supposed to know?"

His eyes widened in surprise "Sakura...don't you remember?"

She couldn't help but stare at him in confusion now for a moment letting the thought of finding Lucy slip her mind

"Should I know you?"

"My names Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha" he said calmly

Sakura gasped as she felt a sudden pain shoot through her skull as that name rang through her head; clutching her head in pain she grabbed it with both hands and clenched her jaw tightly.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and she leapt back again making Sasuke stop in his tracks; she panted slightly as she stared at him. This person...might be someone from her past; the past that she had forgotten; he could tell her-

'What are you thinking Sakura; he's the enemy!' a voice in her mind shouted

"What's wrong?" he asked coming up to her

Sakura backed further away from him clutching the side of her head "Stay away from me" she warned "I don't know who you are but I want you to tell me right now where Lucy's been taken"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura" he said "Let me help you. You must've suffered from amnesia or-

"Yeah I know that!" she snapped "But I don't care; I want you to tell me right now where Lucy's being held or there's going to be hell to pay!"

"Sakura..."

"Shut up! Stop talking to me like we're comrades or something because we're enemies and you'll regret it big time if you don't tell me where those two elemental four have taken my friend!" she said sounding angry and ignoring the churning feelings within her; it was as if something within her was asking her no begging her not to fight this guy but she decided that right now how she was feeling didn't matter because to her Lucy was more important than a gut feeling.

Conjuring up a magic circle in her hand she flung a dark bolt of lightning at Sasuke which seemed to take him by surprise but he had managed to doge it by stepping to the side quickly.

'He's fast' Sakura thought

"You have...magic?" Sasuke asked turning to her "But how can that be?"

Sakura turned around quickly and glared at him "Dammit tell me where you've taken my friend you bastard!"

"Calm down...Sakura listen to m-

"No" Sakura lunged forward to attack him again; she used her magic to summon a dark ribbon to hit him but he avoided them easily. She was getting frustrated now; she wanted to get the information out of him to get her friend back but at the same time she didn't want to fight this guy; she shouldn't have a doubt about fighting this guy and yet...this was why she was suddenly attacking so aggressively because she felt if she didn't do that then she wouldn't be able to attack him at all again.

He vanished and then materialised behind her; he spun her around and then took her wrists in his hands and kept them in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled struggling against him

"Sakura stop it; I don't want to have to fight you; I just want to talk to you"

Sakura stopped for a moment and looked at him; she didn't know why but her body relaxed and she felt ashamed that she had looked like she gave up fighting so easily.

"I don't want to talk; I don't have time for this, if you're not going to tell me where I can find my friend then I'm going to go to the guild myself and get the answers myself so let me go."

"I can't do that Sakura. Just listen to me; I can help you-

"The only way you can do that is if you tell me where Phantoms holding my friend"

"I can tell you about your lost memories"

Sakura's eyes widened at that; to think that just when she had begun to accept never being able to recover her lost memories and that she was happy with her life here with her friends in Fairy Tail this guy Sasuke had to appear before her and offer her a chance to find out about who she was.

'Do I really still want that?' she thought; her mind still landed on Jellal whenever she thought of her lost memories. She believed that he was the only person who knew anything of her past and now here was someone who spoke so familiar to her as if he had known her for a really long time.

'Wait that can't be possible' she thought

* * *

_Sakura watched from behind a pillar in the room listening on Jellal's conversation; she couldn't believe what he had just said. She felt the corner of her eyes watering in disbelief at what this man had just said to his companion. Her entire form was shaking and her mind was screaming at her to leave right now but she couldn't move her body it was as if it had a mind of its own telling her to stay put there; if she was caught she didn't want to think about what might happen to her. _

'_It can't be true' she thought shaking her head 'It couldn't be...' _

"_Jellal you aren't worried about the girl accidently meeting someone from her past if she ever left the tower?" _

_Jellal laughed darkly at this "I wouldn't worry about that; only I have the power to return all her memories; she will never leave this tower; ever. What's more even if that were the case I can guarantee that she will never find anyone from her past memories to help her." _

"_Why is that my lord?" _

_Jellal smirked "It's actually quite simple; in order to find anyone from her past she would have to find the place where she came from" _

"_That makes sense" _

"_But you see" Jellal's smirk seemed to widen as he sat in his chair crossed legged and a wicked aura around him "She can't do that because even if I returned her true memories to her she would find that the place she believes came from was never where she truly belonged." _

"_I'm afraid I don't quite understand my lord" _

"_Let me just say that Sakura belongs to me in a way that can't ever be changed just as a seed that can't choose where it's planted she can't choose either and neither can I" _

_By now Sakura was crying doing her best to hold back her sobs of sorrow and pain. She hated this feeling that built up inside of her; it must be what it feels like to be betrayed. _

'_Why?'_

* * *

"Sakura"

Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up at him with pain in her eyes. It was then she realised she was still being held captive in his grasp.

"Let me go" she said struggling once more

"Just listen to me; I told you I'll help you"

"Help me?" she asked slowly starring up at him; he had a calm stoic look on his face and yet for some reason it brought her a familiar comfort that even Gray couldn't give her.

"Just come back with me and I'll tell you everything" he promised releasing her wrists; he held out his hand for her to take. She stared at it carefully.

"I promise you won't regret it Sakura" Sasuke said and the way he sounded made her feel that he was truly being honest about this; the certainty in his voice despite sounding slightly cold something stirred within her saying that he was telling the truth and it brought a comfort to her again that she never felt before...it was familiar.

"Leave here with me; we'll go together to Phantom and-

"Go with you to Phantom?" Sakura asked sounding unsure

He stared at her again "Yes Sakura until I can take us back home"

"I-I can't do that; I'm a part of Fairy Tail...I can't just leave them behind" Sakura said sounding broken

"Sakura listen to me; if you come with me I'll take you home to where you belong with your family"

"My family..." Sakura trailed off thinking back but shook her head and refrained from going there.

'Stop it Sakura' she scolded herself as she backed away from him. She had to leave right now; it was obvious she wasn't going to get information out of him; she didn't know how she just had this feeling that he wasn't going to tell her so for now she would head back to the guild to get help.

'I'm sorry Lucy' she thought sadly; she felt terrible for doing something like this and giving up but with Sasuke's offer on her mind still for some reason she knew that it would be dangerous to remain here.

Sakura summoned her glyph and made a break for the sky; looking back she saw Sasuke starring at her gaping slightly in surprise. Then he started running after her on her glyph; she could see him flashing from one roof top to the other.

"No way!" she exclaimed in disbelief; he was fast 'I have to go faster' she thought as she sped up the glyph. Sakura felt as if she was being torn apart with conflicted feelings within her.

Sasuke continued to chase after her; he seemed really persistent. He was also very skilled with the way he was coming after her; she was convinced that if this chase didn't end soon he would catch her.

'How is it I'm so sure? Could it be I really do know him' Sakura thought 'Here I am running from what could be my only chance to find out who I am but if I did take him up on his offer...'

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke still on her trail but then she made a huge mistake; she looked into his eyes that had gone red and a sudden pain and sense of familiarity flashed through her body and without thinking she stopped and the glyph from beneath her vanishing causing her to fall to earth. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt herself hit something hard at the back of her head and then she faded into nothingness but not before muttering something.

"Gray"

* * *

"What is this; where am I?" Lucy asked looking around the dirty room; when she woke up she was resting on a hard stone floor and her hands were tied behind her back.

She failed to notice the figure that had appeared from behind her cell door "Awake are you? Lucy Heartifilia?"

"Who are you?" she asked as the cell door opened and a man stepped in; he had a horrible complexion in her opinion and a reddish brownish hair straight till his shoulders and pointy dark eyes.

"I am the guild master of Phantom Lord Jose" he introduced himself

That's when Lucy recalled being captured by the element 4. Jose walked towards her

"I know that these shackles and cell is rude of me but you are currently a prisoner; I hope you understand the circumstances." He said

Lucy gave him a hateful glare in return "Let me go right now; how dare you do that to Levy's team!"

"For someone of your status I have prepared accommodations worthy of a guest instead of a prisoner" he said ignoring her question

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked; she then screamed when she felt something crawling up her leg and saw a centipede which leapt off of her when she screamed.

"See; you don't want to stay in this cell yes?" Jose asked with a smirk "If you cooperate I'll transfer you to the suite"

"Why did you attack us?"

"Us?" Lord Jose laughed at this "Oh you're referring to Fairy Tail. Just in passing...a side effect. Our true objective was to obtain a certain someone." he explained "And that person just happened to be in Fairy Tail so we crushed it."

"Someone?" Lucy asked confused

"You're much denser than I figured the daughter of the Heartifilia family would be" he said sighing in disappointment "I mean you of course. The daughter of the Heartifilia Konzern; Mistress Lucy"

Lucy glared harder at him "How did you know?"

"It seems you hid this from the guild; why would the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country take on such cheap dangerous jobs?"

"Is this a kidnapping?" Lucy asked

"No; we were requested to bring you back with us. By none other than your father himself"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she thought about her father

"No way; why would he?"

"I'm sure it was to search for his beloved daughter who ran away from home" suggested Jose

Lucy shook her head in disbelief "No way...He's not the kind of person to care about things like that. I'm never going back you hear me!"

"Oh my what a troublesome little lady we have"

"Release me this instant"

"I can't do that."

"Because" Lucy flushed slightly "I kinda need to use the bathroom"

Jose didn't look convinced and smirked "That's the oldest trick in the book" he held up a bucket "Fine then" he set it down on the ground "Go ahead"

"NO WAY" she exclaimed loudly

"There are plenty of ways to deal with that old trick" he responded what he wasn't expecting was for Lucy to actually stand up and start squirming

"A bucket huh?" she asked looking down

"You were serious!?" he asked looking at her in disgust "I have never seen such an improper young lady and I am a gentleman"

Lucy smirked when he turned around and she kicked hard right where the son didn't shine making him scream in pain and crouch down

"It's best not to underestimate old tricks" Lucy remarked as she ran up toward the window but when she did and peered down she saw she was at least fifty feet above from the ground.

Jose groaned as he stood up "Too bad for you this is a sky cell!" he stalked towards her "You did me a good one there. I'm going to punish you. I must show you how scary Phantom can be!"

Lucy shut her eyes as she thought about her father reaching out for her and the fear of falling was over power and she was sure she heard his voice. The voice of her saviour

"He's here I know it' she thought as she fell to the back further and further to the ground "NATSU"

"LUCY" was the response as the dragon slayer as she jumped into the air and caught as before turning around so he landed into the wall instead of her. In the end he ended up on the bottom with Lucy on top of him and her boobs over his face.

"You're nuts you know that?" he said in a muffled voice

"Natsu; I thought you were here"

After getting up Natsu untied her wrists quickly "You ok?"

Lucy rubbed her wrists looking down and nodded "Yeah..."

"Thank goodness" Happy said "Let's go back to the guild"

Natsu looked at Happy "This is their headquarters we should-

"But Erza said to retreat" Happy said referring to their recent attack on Phantom that hadn't gone as planned.

"She's scared. I aint afraid of them at all!"

"The master's been severely wounded" Happy reminded him

"I'll get them back for that to"

"You can't handle it"

"I can"

"Everyone's injured" Happy shouted back at him

Lucy felt like breaking down as she heard about how all of the members got injured badly "Sorry..." she said as she clutched her skirt "I'm sorry..." that got their attention as she thought about how the guild was wrecked and thinking it was all her fault because they were after her.

She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes "This is...This is all my fault but I still want to be in the guild" she cried before looking up at them with tear filled eyes "I love Fairy Tail"

Natsu looked at her with concern "Oi what's the matter?"

"Lucy..." Happy trailed off sadly as the girl continued to sob harder

"Sure you can be in the guild; what's the problem?" he asked

"Natsu let's go back" Happy suggested realising it was better to just leave the subject

Natsu nodded and let Lucy onto his back before carrying her away from that place and back to the guild.

* * *

_Sakura looked around; she didn't know where she was but it looked like a village although there were people walking around she couldn't see their faces. She walked through the village watching as people went about their normal lives. She couldn't see their eyes though; their faces. _

_She heard a voice behind her; a guy's voice and it was familiar when she looked she saw a younger her; she looked about twelve but her own face was the only one she could see. _

"_Hey Sakura are you ready to leave?" _

_The younger version of her nodded "Yeah; I'm ready; I hope we are successful this time"_

"_Don't worry Sakura; we'll bring him back this time" _

_She couldn't see his eyes but he was wearing a strange orange jumpsuit and there was a hint of spikey blonde hair. She wondered who was this person and who were they talking about? _

'_What is this?' she thought _

"_Please this is going to be dangerous though so promise; you'll be careful" _

_Sakura smiled "Don't worry about me; I can handle myself after all I'm stronger than I let people think"_

_There was a goofy laugh heard and for some reason it calmed her "Yeah you're right we'll find him and bring him back right" _

"_Of course" she said with determination in her voice _

"_What in the world is that?" Sakura asked as she looked at her former self "Is this a memory? I don't understand" she followed after the younger version of her as another figure came into the clearing; it was an older man with spikey silver hair but she couldn't make out his face. _

"_Are you ready to go?" _

"_You're late" the two said together _

_Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the man "You know this is the last chance we have after this we're all gonna go on our own paths to train" _

"_Yeah you're right about that Sakura so let's go and find Sasuke" _

"_Sasuke?"_

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she shot up panting heavily; she held her hand to her mouth feeling sick.

'Was that a memory?' she thought wearily; her eyes watering slightly as she remembered the dream she just had.

'Sasuke' she couldn't help but think of that name and then she remembered about what had happened to her; Lucy being kidnapped and then her running from Sasuke and her crashing into something knocking her out.

'Oh Lucy' Sakura thought worriedly; she felt her form shake slightly 'I'm sorry; I was so weak...'

Looking around she was in the guilds basement where she saw everyone else getting treated; some seemed to notice she was awake because Gray and Natsu appeared right next to her as soon as she woke up both with worried expressions on their faces.

"Sakura" they said together

"What's happened?" Sakura asked wiping the corner of her eyes

"We don't know; when we came back we found you in front of the guild unconscious but we don't know what happened to you" Gray explained placing a hand on her shoulder

Sakura clenched her fist as she recalled the events; the only way she would've gotten here was if she was dropped off here by that Phantom member Sasuke...Why would he do that though? It made no sense to her; she had made a run for it right after he told her to come with him back to Phantom.

'To think I might have actually been considering...' she thought feeling horrible about herself for even thinking such a thing! Was she really still desperate to have get her memories back or was it because she wanted to be with Sasuke because of that strange feeling of comfort she felt from him?

'He said he'll take me to where I belong but...' she thought of everyone around her as she looked around the guild 'What about everyone here? Am I really willing to give all of that up for one guy?'

Her eyes finally stopped on Gray who was starring at her with a worried look on his face; it was different from the expression Sasuke had given her as his was more stoic and yet that churning feeling of familiarity didn't come about as it did with Sasuke but even so...

Sakura stared at Gray

"Sakura what's the matter?" he asked

She didn't reply but couldn't stop herself from placing her head on his shoulder suddenly making him jump a little in surprise but he wasn't complaining.

This was all so confusing for her but then suddenly she snapped when she realised that Lucy had been taken!

"Lucy; they took Lucy!" she snapped

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her blonde friend safe and sound not so much as a scratch on her

"I'm right here; Sakura" she smiled sadly

Sakura her breathing stops when she saw that Lucy was safe after what that guy said to her; Sakura hugged Lucy "I'm so glad; I'm glad you're safe"

"Sakura…." Lucy murmured

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura said in a shaking voice as tears fell from her eyes "I was there when they took you away b-but I c-couldn't stop them. I'm sorry; I'm sorry...please; please. Forgive me!"

Lucy gasped before returning the hug; Sakura felt her shoulder dampen slightly; Lucy was crying as well.

After the girls got the tears out of their system Gray explained to Sakura that Phantom had captured Lucy for a little while but Natsu managed to save her after they raided the guild which turned out to be a trap. A lot of people were injured now; the master was hurt so bad he nearly lost his magic power and was currently somewhere safe while everyone else recovered after Erza told them to leave.

'Phantom' Sakura thought 'The next time; I'm not going to be so weak'

Looking around everyone was safe but hurt; she seemed to be the only one who got attacked by Phantom and left unscathed aside from her pride.

"Sakura do you really know the situation?" Lucy asked sounding slightly frightful

Sakura nodded "Yes; I do and I'm not going to let them take you back; you ran away for a reason and I'm not going to let them force you into going back"

Lucy smiled wiping away her tears "Thank you Sakura"

She nodded "From now on I'm going to fight with everything I've got to protect this guild and my friends"

Gray looked at her and nodded in approval but he himself was making an oath to ensure that Sakura didn't get hurt again; he only left her along for a little while even though he hadn't wanted to and she had already been attacked by Phantom. She told them that she had fallen from her glyph and when she said that he nearly lost it.

'Damn' he thought; the thought of Sakura getting hurt in all of this made his blood boil.

Gray looked at Sakura with an odd fire in his eyes "Sakura...I promise that next time I'll be there to protect you"

Sakura stared at him in shock "Gray..."

'I have to tell them' she thought

Just as Sakura was about to tell her friends about the event that took place there was suddenly a huge rumbling sound that made the guild shake; everyone stood up to go look what was happening and when they got out they saw something terrifying; Phantom's guild walking towards them literally. It shook the ground as it walked; no one could've predicted something like this! The guild stood in the lake opposite the guild; the members all stood there shell shocked at the terrifying sight.

Sakura gaped in horror at the sight and then in a cannon came out of the centre of the guild and were preparing a huge blast that would no doubt destroy all of them!

Erza started running towards the front requipping into armour that Sakura had never seen before but there were two shields on either side of her arm; the armour covered her body completely with only her face visible.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" she shouted

"That's Adamantine Armour!" Happy shouted in shock

"She doesn't intend to actually block it does she?" asked Bisca

"I don't care how much crazy defensive power that armour gives you; don't do it" shouted Al

"Don't do it Erza; you'll die!"

"Erza!" screamed Natsu

Natsu tried to grab Erza to stop her from the attempt but Gray held him back saying that they had to believe that she knew what she was doing but when you looked at it; that was insane with what she was trying to accomplish; it was madness.

'What is she thinking?' Sakura asked shaking slightly at the sight 'She can't; she can't'

Phantom blasted the giant attack known as Jupiter at the guild but Erza formed a giant shield that stopped it; Sakura watched in amazement and worry as Erza held off against the blast. Sakura held tightly onto Lucy as she watched. Erza's armour began to crack more and more until finally when the attack stopped Erza went flying back but she saved the guild.

Natsu ran over to her; Sakura and the rest of the guild heard a voice coming from the building. It was Jose leader of Phantom.

"First Makarov and now Erza as well are both out of commission" he said "You no longer have a chance for victory. Hand over Lucy Heartifilia right now!"

However none of the guild members were willing to give her up to Phantom; Sakura held Lucy closer to her body.

Everyone started cheering about how they wouldn't give up one of their friends like that; Sakura felt Lucy's form trembling like she was about to cry. Sakura held onto her closely comforting her. Lucy was the one who had taken her to this guild; she owed her for this; Lucy had become like her little sister and older siblings come first to protect the ones that come after them.

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN SELL OUT OUR FRIENDS" yelled Erza still on the ground

"OUR ANSWER WILL NEVER CHANGE NO MATTER WHAT" Natsu shouted angrily

Everyone cheered loudly and by now Lucy was a balling mess of tears; Sakura soothed her "Don't cry Lucy; I promise we'll protect you. I promise I'll protect you"

Lucy cried harder at her friends words but that only strengthened Sakura's determination 'I promise Lucy...I won't give in again'

"Then you'll get an extra-large second helping of Jupiter! Quiver in fear for the fifteen minutes it takes to charge!" shouted Phantom to them

Looking at the building something started coming out; there were strange ghost like creatures that were flying at them.

"Stare at hell Fairy Tail" they heard Jose say "Be destroyed by my troops or be blow away by Jupiter!"

"What is this?" Sakura asked

"Jose magic; Shade; they're not human; they're phantom soldiers that Jose created" Cana replied

"We have to do something about Jupiter" Sakura said

"I'll bust it to pieces!" Natsu said "Fifteen minutes right; let me at it!"

Natsu and Happy took off followed soon after by Gray and Elfman; Sakura watched as they left. She hoped that they would be alright; that they would be safe.

* * *

Mirajane appeared "We have to take Lucy somewhere safe" she said

Sakura nodded and lead Lucy away from the battle "We have a safe house; stay there until the battle is over" Mirajane said

Sakura saw Reedus there as well

Lucy pulled back from Sakura "But; I want to fight alongside everyone! It's my fault this happened"

"You're wrong Lucy" Mirajane said "No one thinks that; for our fallen comrades; for our guild and to protect you! Everyone takes pride in this battle. So listen to what I have to say"

Mirajane held out her hand and used magic to put Lucy to sleep; Sakura caught her before she fell

"Reedus; take Lucy to the safe house" Mirajane said

Nodding Reedus used his magic to paint a carriage and it appeared in for real. Sakura placed Lucy in the back and got off the carriage and watched as it rode off.

Then when they were out of sight Mirajane used her magic and transformed herself into Lucy; Sakura stared at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'll protect my friends no matter what Sakura" Mirajane replied

Sakura got the just of what she meant by that and despite wanting to protest by that look on her face even though it was Lucy's she knew that Mirajane wasn't going to back down.

'So these are the true lengths that a guild like Fairy Tail will go to protect their friends?' she thought

"Let's go back"

"Wait Sakura" Mirajane called "Are you sure about this? This will be dangerous"

Sakura nodded "I've never been more sure of anything Mirajane don't worry; I can't just leave while everyone else fights. It's partly my fault that Lucy was taken away in the first place because..."

"What's the matter Sakura?" Mirajane asked

Sakura shook her head; no matter what she just couldn't tell her "It's nothing don't worry ok; I'm fine"

"Yes but it almost appears as if something's been eating on you" she said to the pinkette

Sakura looked down sadly 'In the end I really am a coward'

* * *

Sakura and Mirajane went back to the guild where Erza was set on one of the tables; she was unconscious still and it didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon. The only person who was able to stop Jupiter before was no out of commission for a while.

'What should I do?' Sakura thought with worry as she looked at Mirajane and then peered outside of the window.

'I have to fight; I know that...' she thought

Sakura walked out towards the door "Mirajane; look after her and please even though you look like Lucy; don't do it"

"Sakura wait what are you going to do?"

"What I have to" she responded before walking out of the guild

"Be careful"

* * *

"_Judging by how desperately you want to keep your secrets you haven't been fighting at your full potential have you?" _

'Damn' she thought as she started to run past everyone 'Why am I suddenly thinking about that now?'

Sakura saw all of the creatures coming towards them; the guild members were going down at this rate they wouldn't be able to fight and protect the guild for much longer.

'I have to get in there and stop them' Sakura thought as she hoped on her glyph and started flying towards the building.

Not a few moments later the cannon came crashing down; that's when Sakura remembered that Natsu; Gray and Elfman had already gotten a head start and had gone into the building already.

However the moment was short lived when the guild started to move around and split apart; it started to transform into a giant with arms and legs and a head.

"It's a giant" Loke said "A magical giant!"

Sakura gasped when she looked at it; there was a giant circle appearing above the giant. Sakura looked at it and knew what it was.

"Abyss Break" she gasped; that was forbidden! She learned about that from Jellal himself.

'If they use that; it could destroy the entire city!" she thought her eyes wide

Sakura felt a twinge of panic now she couldn't go because Jose was sending more of his stupid Shades to them. Sakura turned her head away to keep going forward to enter the giant; if she turned back now she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She had to get this thing from the inside; she couldn't stop now.

'And if I see that guy again...well I hope I don't' she thought

Sakura finally reached an opening; it was an empty room and it didn't look like anyone was occupying it. Sakura jumped off her glyph and ran out of the door where she found herself in a large hall way.

"I have to find the power source of this thing before it's too late" Sakura said to herself as she began making her way down the hall way

**There you have it guys; I plan on wrapping up Phantom ark in the next chapter so look forward to it and now that Sasuke's made an appearance you can also look forward to some more surprises. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Phantoms Raven vs Fairy Tails Blossom

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews; after getting so many so fast I just had to update right away. This chapter is going to mark the end of the battle against Phantom and I'm not going to put in the fight scenes with Natsu or with Erza because this chapter's already pretty long as it is so sorry about that. **

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu; Elfman and Gray had split up in order to find the power source of the giant and stop it; Natsu and Elfman had already begun engaging in battle and had won while Gray was still running through the corridors blindly until he made it to the roof where the skies had suddenly turned dark and rain began to pour down.

Gray looked up at the sky in confusion "Was it raining before?"

"Drip; Drip; Drip" he heard a voice behind him and a silhouette appeared that soon revealed a women with blue hair; blue eyes and wearing a blue dress.

"Juvia is the rain women; one of the elemental four"

Gray stared at her "One of the elemental four huh?

"I would never have thought that two of the elements would have been defeated" Juvia said with a blank face "But do not underestimate Juvia and Aria"

"Sorry to break it to you but I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends" Gray said glaring at her

The two stared at each other blinkingly until Juvia felt her face turn slightly red and she turned around walking the other direction

"I see; Juvia gives up then; goodbye"

Gray gaped at her in shock "What the heck?" was he being pranked or something?

Juvia continued walking; her heart beating like a drum in her chest; her cheeks were flushed slightly "What is wrong? Why is my heart beating like this?"

Gray ran after her "Hey; wait you stop the giant!"

'Juvia wants to make him hers' she thought stopping and turning around she held out her hand and created a bubble of water that engulfed Gray called water lock.

Then she started to panic when she noticed what she had actually done in such a rush of the moment but Gray managed to get out by freezing the ice and breaking through it however that just seemed to make Juvia's feelings grow ten-fold.

"He escaped from Juvia's water lock using his own powers..." she stared at him "This is the power of an ice wizard...Exquisite!"

She felt like it was fate written in the stars; an ice wizard and water wizard; Gray stood up "Damn that was a clever sneak attack"

Juvia felt her like her heart was going to leap out of her chest when she saw Gray start taking off his white shirt.

'WHY IS HE STRIPPING?' she thought in panic and excitement

"I don't want to frighten a women but you better surrender" Gray said dropping his shirt "Otherwise you're going to get hurt" he held out his hand "Ice make Lance"

Juvia just stared blankly as Gray watched the tiny sharp ends of his ice go into Juvia; he panicked for a moment until realising that it literally went right through her and all he saw in place of blood was water.

"Juvia's body is made of water" Juvia looked down "That's right; he's the enemy; torn apart my strife that is truly a tearful fate!"

Juvia threw her hand out and shouted "Water slicer!"

* * *

Sakura stopped as she heard noises from close by; she climbed up to the roof through one of the broke windows and found it raining? She could've sworn the sun was shining just a little while ago...she didn't have time to dwell on that though because she just saw Gray standing on one side and that rain women that took Lucy on the other.

'I think her name was Juvia' Sakura thought as she listened to them talk

"You cannot defeat Juvia. You still have a chance to save yourself. Bring me Lucy Heartifilia please. If you do I will ask my master to withdraw" Juvia promised

'Is she serious?' Sakura thought in shock and disbelief

"Hey; don't give me that crap" Gray threatened "We're both already way past the point of retreating. And Lucy is our ally. I'll give up my life before handing her over to you!"

That seemed to make Juvia go hysterical because she had dropped her umbrella and had a shocked look on her face. At that point Sakura figured she should make her presence known.

"Gray" Sakura called as she climbed up

Gray turned around with a surprised look on his face "Sakura!"

Running up to him Sakura saw that he had taken off his shirt and saw the bandage still around his torso. She gently touched it remembering that he was still injured.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he responded "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find a way to stop this thing" Sakura said worriedly

Gray placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down closer to her "Don't worry we will"

Sakura turned her attention to Juvia who seemed to be watching them in shock

"Juvia recognises you; you're the one from the alley. Who are you?"

"Her names Sakura; she's my partner" Gray answered moving closer to Sakura in a protective stance "And don't even think about laying a hand on her"

'Another love rival!' Juvia thought starring at them she started to become hysterical "What harsh fate! My heart...My heart feels like it's going to rend asunder!"

Sakura stared at her in confusion as Juvia swayed wildly "Are you ok? Is she ok?"

Gray shrugged "Beats me; she's been acting weird since I met her"

Then she stopped and looked up at them "Juvia will not forgive"

Steam started to surround Juvia as she became furious "Juvia will not forgive her!"

Gray and Sakura looked at her in confusion now "Um Gray what's up with her?"

"How should I know?" he muttered

"SAKURA; SHALL NOT BE FORGIVEN" she shouted before a huge stream of boiling water was flung at Sakura and Gray; the two barely managed to avoid it in time.

"That's hot!" hissed Gray as he felt the side of his torso burn "And why are you so mad at Sakura?"

Without replying Juvia flung another stream of water at them; the two wizards split apart to avoid it

"What's the matter with her all of a sudden?" Sakura said as she landed back on the ground but was soon leaping in the air again avoiding Juvia's attacks which seemed to be aiming for her only now.

"Sakura!" called Gray in a panic

Sakura didn't have the time to summon her powers just as a stream was about to hit her but Gray appeared in front of Sakura and used his ice make shield though the water was melting the shield. The two of them moved out of the way in time with Sakura landing right on top of Gray. The two panted heavily as Juvia stared at them furiously.

"Sakura are you alright?"

"Not really" Sakura responded pushing herself up; she offered her hand to Gray and helped him up before turning back to Juvia who still had steam around her.

"She's really strong" Sakura said as she stopped before wiping her face

"Ever since Juvia was born she's lived within the rain. In the rain there is no one who can defeat Juvia!" she said before getting ready to fire another attack at them and this time both Sakura and Gray were ready for a counter attack however...

"Sakura leave this to me" Gray said softly "I don't want you to get hurt again"  
Sakura turned to Gray "Are you crazy; I'm not leaving you alone to face her"

"We don't have time to argue about this" he said

"Well then don't argue and just fight" she responded sounding frustrated now

"What-Hey you could get hurt-

"So what; so can you and you're still injured" she pointed out

"What's with all the commotion up here?" a familiar voice asked

Sakura gasped softly; her eyes wide as she turned around; Gray did the same as the figure appeared from the rain.

"Who are you?" Gray asked

"That is Sasuke; one of Phantoms newest and strongest" Juvia responded calming down slightly

Sakura glanced on both sides; she and Gray were now in between the two Phantom members and it didn't look good. They were caged in now.

"Shit another one"

"Sakura" Sasuke greeted

Sakura simply stared back at him with a glare which was returned by a calm demeanour but she was feeling slightly panicked; Gray noticed the two of them starring at each other.

"What's going on?" Gray asked

"It's nothing" Sakura responded softly turning her head away from Sasuke.

Gray glared at Sasuke "Sakura; do you know him?"

Sakura nodded "Yes; he's with Phantom and I met him when Lucy was being taken"

"What?" Gray asked shocked; he turned and glared at Sasuke

"Sakura" Sasuke called ignoring Gray's glare; he took a step forward and Gray was in front of her right away stopping Sasuke in his tracks.

"Juvia; you take this one" Sasuke then said "I've got the girl"

"Yes" Juvia responded

"No you don't!" Gray said rushing forward to attack Sasuke but he vanished and appeared behind Sakura wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey!" she hissed

"Sakura!" screamed Gray before summoning his magic "Ice make-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sasuke said as he held Sakura close

Gray was taken back and Juvia took the chance to use her water to trap Gray again and when he broke out of her water lock by freezing it Sakura and Sasuke were gone.

"Crap" he muttered looking around

* * *

"Let go of me!"

When Sakura opened her eyes she was soaring through the air; she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and looked up to see Sasuke and that they were flying on a huge brown hawk that seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere. She looked down to see the giant and the entire guild still holding on with everything they had to stop the Shades.

"Let me go!" Sakura demanded latching onto his arm trying to pry it off but he wouldn't budge

"Just hold on; we're almost to the top"

"I can fly myself" she shot back

"Hn; I saw that but I also saw you crash"

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance as they flew higher up; she started looking around for any sign of Gray but there wasn't she guessed that they were already out of sight.

'Damn it; I'm actually going to have to fight this guy' Sakura thought looking at him

Finally they landed on the top of the roof; Sakura immediately leapt out of Sasuke's arms and onto the ground.

"Have you calmed down?" Sasuke asked as he got off his hawk and it vanished in a puff of smoke

'Wow' Sakura couldn't help but think; he didn't seem to be someone that would be easy to defeat that was for sure.

'Damn not a good though Sakura' she told herself 'And neither are these strange feelings'

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sakura demanded "You could've attacked while our backs were turned back there"

"To protect you" Sasuke responded calmly "I couldn't allow both of you to fight Juvia"

Sakura scoffed and got into a fighting stance

"I'm not going to fight you Sakura" Sasuke told her

She stared at him "What?"

"That's not the reason I brought you up here; I only wanted to talk to you" he said "My offer still stands Sakura to come with me"

She looked at him like he was crazy "No way-I can't do that"

"You say that but you don't sound very certain" Sasuke stated

Sakura looked down at the ground; this feeling was back again...

"Sakura if you come with me I can find a way to get us home"

"Home?" she asked

"Yes Sakura" he said

"What do you mean find a way to take us home?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly "Things are a bit too complicated for me to explain right now to you; especially in your condition but you should know that I'm not the enemy; I only want to help you"

She shook her head "No way; you're lying"

"Why would I lie to you Sakura?" he asked "You don't belong here; you must know that"

She looked at him with wide eyes "That's not true"

"Sakura...believe me. I can help you get back; I can help you recover your memories"

Sasuke held out his hand for her to take as he slowly approached her; Sakura slowly started to extend her hand.

'Find out who I really am'

"_Even if I returned her true memories to her she would find that the place she believes she came from was never where she truly belonged" _

Sakura gasped and pulled back causing Sasuke to look at her in confusion

"Sakura..."

"_Let me just say this; Sakura belongs to me in a way that can't ever be changed just as a seed that can't choose where it's planted she can't choose either and neither can I" _

"You can leave this battle now Sakura. I don't want to fight you; I only did this to get you away from Juvia" Sasuke said thinking she might be having second thoughts

"SHUT UP" she shouted at the top of her voice; a magic circle appeared underneath her feet as shadows began to form around her in the form of hands; she looked at Sasuke with uncertainty on her face as she raised her hand slowly pointing at him.

"Dark Vectors" she muttered; all of the shadow arms around her sped toward Sasuke all together sending him flying back into a wall; the vectors didn't stop though as they came back at him. Sasuke stood up and started to doge them with amazing speed.

"He's fast" Sakura said as she tried to keep her focus; this was another one of the special attacks taht Jellal had taught her. She watched as her vector shadows sliced through the wall; they could cut through nearly anything.

"Sakura stop" Sasuke said "I don't want to have to fight you"

Sakura shook her head "No I'm through listening to you because the last time I did; I nearly lost my friend! I'm not about to let the same thing happen to Gray!"

"Gray...was that that wizard with you earlier?" Sasuke asked

Sakura nodded "Yes he was and he's my teammate I refuse to just sit by while he's fighting!"

"Teammates huh?" asked Sasuke softly

Going back to attack Sasuke she summoned a magic circle and threw her dark bolts at him that he kept dodging. What was strange to Sakura was that he wasn't attacking her.

"Listen to me Sakura" Sasuke said

"If you're going to keep saying you don't want to fight me and that you only want me to come with you then you can forget it! I'm not going to stop until I defeat you and then I'm going to find a way to stop this giant from tearing apart my guild!" Sakura looked down at her hands shaking slightly

Sasuke fell silent for a while until he looked up at her "Then let's make a deal"

"What kind of deal?" she asked

"First tell me what do you want?" Sasuke asked

Sakura thought for a moment "I want to stop this giant and protect my friends"

"Then in order for that you need to go to Jose. Here's the deal; we'll fight and if you defeat me I'll take you to Jose but if I win you have to come with me; no resistance and no struggles. You leave Fairy Tail behind and come with me to Phantom"

Sakura stared at him shocked "Go with you...?"

He nodded "That's the deal; I'd hurry up though because I doubt your guild mates can hold on for much longer"

"Fine I'll agree to your conditions Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded "Ok; now that we've agreed there's not going back. I think it's my turn"

* * *

Meanwhile Gray and Juvia were still of course battling one on one now though Gray was a little distracted and worried about what had happened to Sakura but he couldn't stop fighting or he would be boiled literally. He had used Juvia's attack to his advantage and when she attacked with her boiling water he used the steam as a smoke screen to escape down a ceiling window.

"Damn I can't get a break" Gray said as he ran through the corridors and saw the huge magic circle that was in front of the giant but that was cut short when a flood of water came hurling at him and it was hot! The water sent him right back onto the roof.

"This is the end of you" Juvia said as she sent another geyser

"Why you..."

Gray flew straight into the boiling water this time and started freezing it coming toward Juvia who appeared very shell shocked; he froze her solid as well only problem is he also accidently froze his hand by her as well and it was grabbing her chest...

"Ah!" Gray flushed slightly shaking his head; this girl was going to think he was a total pervert; he was lucky Sakura wasn't here to see this! "That not...it's not...Sorry"

Pulling his hand back the ice vanished; Juvia looked up at him in amazement 'He released me from the ice? He's too kind' she thought; her face blushing brightly and her heart pounding

"Let's start over again" Gray said

Juvia stood up "No; Juvia cannot bring herself to harm you..."

"Huh?" Gray asked confused "So you're admitting you can't win against me?"

"Juvia is stronger than Lucy and Sakura" Juvia said "Juvia will be able to protect you."

"Protect? Me?" Gray asked confused

"Because" Juvia looked down with a slight blush on her pale face "I-I...l-lo"

Gray looked up at the sky "Sheesh; now the rains gotten stronger"

Juvia clenched her fists and shook her head "Juvia is so frustrated!"

"Man this rain sure is gloomy" Gray said

Juvia stared at him in shock and fell to her knees; Gray turned around "What's wrong?"

'He's no different than all the others' Juvia thought as she thought back to all those times people around her called the rain that she had caused gloomy. Everyone wishing she would just leave so that the sun would come out...

She stood up angry; steam radiating off of her once more "You're all the same!"

"What?" Gray asked

'Juvia has no need for love anymore!' she thought as she used a magic to send a stream of boiling water toward Gray completely engulfing him and this time he couldn't unfreeze it this time.

Juvia held out her hands as she continued sending water towards him "Juvia is nothing but a gloomy rain woman! And yet Phantom Lord accepted Juvia for who she is! Juvia is one of the elemental four a Phantom wizard!"

Gray crashed to the ground before Juvia came at him turning herself into water; Gray got back up and came at her

"I'm not going to lose!" he shouted as he used his ice shield to block the water and then using his free hand he froze the water cutting Juvia off and even freezing the rain. Juvia was in awe at that.

Punching the floor another magic circle appeared under Gray "Ice Geyser!"

Ice grew until it reached Juvia and then cracked before Juvia began falling over the edge of the building.

'It's over' she thought as she fell "It's all over now...everything. Juvia, like a raindrop will fall to the ground, and scatter into tiny fragments'

While she was engulfed in her thoughts she failed to notice Gray sliding down the roof to reach her

'A fitting end for an unwanted rain women...Farewell my gloomy self'

Suddenly a hand reached out for Juvia and grabbed her; she looked up in shock at Gray "Don't let go of my hand! I'm not letting you fall!"

Juvia stared up at him in surprise and shock

Gray pulled Juvia back up onto the roof safely; Juvia couldn't believe that he had actually saved her. She looked at Gray sitting beside her as she lied there.

"So you finally cooled down?" he asked

Juvia felt her eyes start to water and then the rain stopped somehow and the skies began to clear...

Gray looked up and smiled "Oh the skies finally clearing up"

Juvia stared up in amazement and awe "These are...clear skies...I've never seen them before"

Gray turned to her stunned "Really? Nice huh? The skies are great"

Juvia felt her eyes continue to water "Yes they are...truly beautiful"

Gray turned around to face her with a smirk on his face "So; up for round 2?"

Juvia smiled brightly feeling her heart skip a beat with hearts in her eyes before passing out from excitement.

"Oi are you ok?" Gray asked turning to her shocked and confused as to why she just passed out like that!

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke vanished suddenly then appeared behind her; his speed was incredible; Sakura felt a kick in her gut and went flying back; he was not only fast but strong as well; she cursed under her breath; this was going to be hard.

After landing she launched herself at him "I'm not about to lose to the likes of you!"

Clenching her jaw she jumped back and used her shadow bolts although there wasn't much of an effect there because he deflected it with his own power. This time he used his own lightning to block the attack and he called it Chidori. Before Sakura had time to react Sasuke made some hand signs before he blew fire straight at her. She used her glyph to leap into the air and avoid it in time.

'Did he just use lightning and fire?' she thought as she continued to fly up hoping to attack from above him; raising her hands she sent down a rain of dark bolts down on him and then waited for the smoke to clear but as it did there was no sign of Sasuke from where he was standing. Sakura started to look around.

'How is that possible?' she thought and then soothing struck her from behind making her lose control of her glyph and fall to the ground with a huge crash. Sakura groaned as she sat up from the rubble in the crater that was made. She looked up at Sasuke who had landed a few paces away from her on the ground safely.

'Did he jump that high? No that's impossible' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes as she wiped the side of her mouth where she felt a trickle of blood. She stood up but something took her by surprise when she looked into Sasuke's eyes she found something unbelievable; they were red again that spread and converged along the edge of the iris taking on the appearance of intersecting ellipses.

She diverted her eyes; something telling her that looking at those was not a good idea. As if it wasn't hard enough having to deal with her conflicted feelings within her; while Sakura was unaware that Sasuke was holding back; he wasn't aware that Sakura's confidence in fighting him was shaking as this battle continued.

'I just have to find the right opening' she thought as she got ready to attack again

"You're movements" Sasuke said "They're harder to read for some reason and I'm using my Mangekyo Sharingan"

At that Sakura gently touched the side of her neck 'I'm actually grateful for this right now' she thought realising that it was doing its job in protecting her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked "And what happened to your eyes?"

"It's called Sharingan. It allows me to read my opponents movements and to fluidly act on them"

Sakura's eyes widened as she spun around to see Sasuke looking at her; she backed away from him; she narrowed her eyes.

"However for some reason there's something that's stopping me from using its power on you. All I'm able to do is slightly predict your movements" Sasuke said

"That's..." she wasn't sure what to say about this; she didn't want to mention the mark on her neck that protected her from certain types of charms and magic and such because it also seemed to have some kind of defence against his Sharingan.

'Suppose that's good'

"Ringing any bells Sakura?" he asked stoically; she had no idea how he could stay so calm

"No" she snapped; she didn't get how it was supposed to either; she gently touched the side of her head that was suddenly throbbing and she was sure it wasn't from that fall. She felt a constant pulsing there.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought feeling herself grow slightly dizzy 'Why is this happening?'

She peered up at Sasuke who was looking at her as if waiting for her to make her next move and she did. Drawing her hand back a dark and purple flame engulfed it before she threw her hand out and a violet coloured string appeared with a sharp purple blade attached at the end of it; Sasuke then drew out a sword and the two started clashing with their weapons in hand.

Sakura was able to keep a distance form Sasuke thanks to her weapon choice of course she had to still withdraw it. Pulling back Sakura decided to change her weapons choice and created a sword out of shadows and attacked Sasuke head on. There were no words expressed between the two for a while as they continued to simply clash together with one another.

Sakura and Sasuke were both appearing to be more or less on equal ground with each other when it came to using weapons but the difference in strength was a different matter. When Sakura's sword clashed with Sasuke's this time there seemed to be lightning running through it now. Sakura wasn't able to block Sasuke's sword in time which caused him to lightly cut her on her shoulder; she winced slightly in pain before pushing back up but she felt that spot numbing somehow.

"Chidori; if you get hit with this it'll paralyze you" Sasuke told her as he swiped his sword again but Sakura ducked her head

'If that's the case' focusing her magic Sakura's sword started to glow an intense purple and bluish colour before she went back to attack Sasuke and then their swords came into contact with each other and a bright light started to form.

'Here it comes' Sakura thought closing her eyes; there was an explosion from the collision which sent both Sakura and Sasuke back in opposite directions landing pretty hard and doing damage to both of them.

Sasuke stood up slowly "I wasn't expecting that" he muttered looking at Sakura lying on her side "Is that girl really Sakura?"

Sakura panted heavily before pushing herself up; all that for a few wounds on her opponent who didn't seem to be breaking that much of a sweat and was acting so calm and stoic when they clashed; while she-

'It's not over yet' she thought 'I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve but I can't show him everything'

Standing up she stared at Sasuke passively

"That was a risky move" he said

"Yeah well whatever it takes to win" she told him

"For what though?" he asked "To protect that girl Lucy? It's too late; Gajeel's already been sent to capture her again. He has most likely already tracked her down and caught her"

Sakura gasped "What?"

"It's too late to save her now"

Sakura shook her head "No you're wrong it's not; I'll defeat you and take her back and then-

Suddenly the giant started shaking and suddenly came to a complete halt making Sakura look around in complete confusion.

"What?"

"It seems that all of the elemental four have been defeated" Sasuke said

Sakura gasped and couldn't help but smile a little at the thought that her friends had all managed to beat them. She was relieved as well because if her friends won then that meant that they were all alive.

"It looks like I really can't delay this any longer" Sasuke said

Before Sakura could so much as blink Sasuke started going on the direct attacks now; Sakura was the one who was trying to avoid his punches and kicks; he didn't seem to be using any magic to fight her though. She jumped into the air when he flung a kick at her but then he appeared behind her and hit the back of her neck hard making her lose her balance and fall to the ground.

'Damn' she thought feeling a little dizzy; she realised that he was trying to knock her out.

"Hey" Sakura said as she summoned a magic circle was about to unleash dark whips on them but wasn't able to; because she was cut off.

Sakura suddenly heard Jose start speaking through the speaker again "Attention all you from Fairy Tail; please listen carefully to this voice"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura's eyes widened when she realised that it was Lucy's voice screaming like that; she sounded like she was in pain

'Those bastards really have caught her!' she thought

"We have captures Lucy; so we have accomplished our objectives. Thus we have one final goal that is to be fulfilled. Wiping you off the face of the earth"

Sakura felt her anger boil as she tried running through the giant to reach Jose but Sasuke appeared and attacked making her move back.

Sakura gasped when he kicked her in the same spot as her injury which still hadn't healed yet of course he didn't know that. She clenched her fists in pain as she landed on the ground with a thud. Coughing Sakura tried to stand up but it was no use; she hadn't even noticed she had landed near the edge nearly falling off.

'Damn; am I really that weak?' she thought coughing in pain as she heard shuffling

Sasuke appeared from behind her "I'm sorry Sakura; it's over. I win"

'I lost...but why don't I feel like it?' she asked herself as she stared up at Sasuke 'Could it be I wanted to lose?' Sakura thought feeling herself waver as she finally started to succumb to the feelings inside of her at least one side of her that's been telling her not to fight Sasuke while the other's been telling her to do the exact opposite

'It's for the best I suppose. I guess in the end I really didn't belong in Fairy Tail. I guess I only stayed there because I had nowhere else to go but now...Natsu; Gray; Happy please save Lucy. I'm sorry Lucy; I'm so sorry. I thought I could do this...I thought I could protect but...'

Sakura stopped when she heard noises; she opened her eyes and although it took a while for her eyes to adjust but it did and what she saw was shocking; Fairy Tail guild was being reduced to rubble right before her eyes; everyone was trying to stop it but it wasn't working. Sakura gaped at the sight in horror; her eyes wide; she watched as it got destroyed before her eyes. The members appeared to be fighting as hard as they could but with little effect.

Sakura stared at the scene with eyes wide open and mouth gaping

* * *

"_Thank you um….." _

"_Sakura…." She smiled "My name's Sakura Violet" _

_Lucy nodded and held out her hand to shake "I'm Lucy Heartifilia"_

* * *

"_So are you in a guild?" _

_Sakura shook her head again "To be honest I'm not even sure I ever want to join a guild and I wouldn't know which one to pick even if I did want to join one" _

_Lucy smiled "I know how about I take you to the guild I want to join?" Lucy asked _

_Sakura shrugged again "I don't know…."_

"_But a guild is where wizards gather to collect information and take on jobs; people won't recognise you as a full-fledged wizard unless you're part of a guild. There are guilds all over the world. The one I want to join has a lot of famous wizards in it" Lucy said getting excited now "I really want to join but it must be hard to get in!"_

* * *

"_Oh boy" Sakura said staring at them coming towards them _

_Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy and Sakura's wrist and pulled them with him as he ran through the streets _

"_Shit; we need to get out of here!"_

"_Wait; why are we getting dragged along" Sakura asked with a disdained face _

"_Because you both want to join our guild right" _

_The girl's eyes widened; Natsu smiled at them "So come with me" _

_Smiling back they started running along with Natsu "Sure"_

* * *

_Sakura and Lucy stared up at the huge building in front of them that read big letters in the front Fairy Tail. They were amazed at how it looked and excited to get in; they were trying their best not to run amuck in the place when they saw the building. _

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail guild" Happy said as they stared up at the building _

"_Sweet; I can't believe we made it to Fairy Tail at last" Lucy said _

_Sakura whispered "I can't believe I let you talk me into joining this guild" _

_Lucy looked at her curiously "Did you say something?" _

_Sakura shook her head 'Never mind'_

* * *

"_New comers" he asked _

"_YES!" they replied in shock _

_The shadow started to grow smaller until there was nothing but an old man standing in place with a smile _

"_Nice to be working with you" he said _

"_He's so tiny" Lucy couldn't help but point you _

"_He's the master; Makaroff" Mira Jane smiled_

* * *

_Gray held out his hand "We didn't officially meet exactly; I'm Gray" _

_Sakura shook his hand "Sakura; nice to meet you and glad you have your clothes on"_

* * *

"_You really found a nice pad huh Sakura?" Gray said sitting casually on her couch in his underwear!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura shouted before smacking Gray straight into the wall before he slid down _

"_What are you doing in my house!?" Sakura shouted blushing_

_Gray held up his hands "Wait; let me explain! Mira said that you got this place and she told us!"_

_Sakura glared at him "That doesn't explain why you broke into my house!" she shouted then she stopped _

"_Wait a minute what do you mean us?" Sakura asked and then there was another yell and crashes from the other side of the wall and Sakura ran out to Lucy's apartment and opened the door. _

_There she Lucy shouting Natsu and Happy also in a towel "Lucy?" Sakura looked at her _

"_Sakura" Lucy turned around at her friend but then they both stopped and realise they were only in towel's. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

* * *

_He smiled suddenly and stood up "Join a team with me" _

"_W-What" Sakura asked again in shock _

"_Yeah; let's do it" Gray smirked "All people in guild are team mates but those who get along really well form their own teams and do missions together it's easier that way" _

_Sakura nodded "I understand now but I just met you and your first greeting to me was can I borrow you underwear"_

* * *

"_How humiliating" Sakura cried anime tears hugging Lucy _

"_I swear I'm going to make them pay for that" Lucy hissed clenching her fists "But the money is actually a lot so they're giving me eighty percent since I'm doing the work!" _

_Sakura sighed sadly as she waved goodbye to her friend "Good luck on your first quest" _

"_You too do you your best" Lucy cheered as they departed separate ways "And don't let that pervert Gray; get to comfortable" _

_Sakura smiled at her friend "Oh trust me I have a few tricks of my own" _

_Lucy nodded and waved off at her friend "Good luck!" _

'_I'll need it'_

* * *

_Natsu smiled "Just hurry up and pick your job" _

"_Why do I have to be ordered around by you?" Lucy glared _

_Natsu just continued to smile that that goofy grin on his face "We're a team after all" _

"_Last time we picked a job without your consent so now it's your turn" Happy told her_

_Lucy stuck out her tongue at them; Sakura giggled and moved away from her friend to sit down at the counter feeling that this could take a while. _

"_You don't have to pick a team just yet" Gray said sitting at the table in his underwear of course _

"_Pretty soon you'll be getting invitations left and right" _

_Sakura smiled "Good; so that also applies to me" _

_Gray looked at her confused "But you're already part of a team" _

_Sakura held up her hand "Not after that stunt you pulled; you should've gotten someone else with pink hair" _

"_That's not true" Gray said turning serious _

"_Shut up" Natsu said "She dodged a bullet"_

* * *

"_I still can't believe we got paid so much just for rounding up that one guy" Sakura said smiling happily as she took a bite out of her food _

"_It's all about taking the right jobs" Gray explained sitting across from her "And see it wasn't so bad being tricked into joining a team with me" _

_Sakura rolled her eyes "Keep that cocky attitude up ice boy and you'll be swimming with the fishes; anyway I'm over it as long as nothing like that happens again" she warned _

_Gray chuckled "Don't count on it"_

* * *

"_Erza is here?" Sakura asked _

"_Natsu mention her before" Lucy said _

"_It's fair to say she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail" Mirajane said _

_Suddenly someone came walking in carrying a giant horn like it was nothing that was decorated in jewels. The woman was wearing a blue skirt but her upper body was in female armour; she had long scarlet hair and brown eyes. _

"_She's pretty" Lucy and Sakura stated and not really what they were expecting_

* * *

"_And who are you; I recall seeing you in Fairy Tail" _

"_We're newcomers" Sakura explained smiling back "I'm Sakura" _

"_And I'm Lucy; we've come along from a request from Mira Jane. Nice to meet you" _

"_I'm Erza; it's nice to meet you too" she responded_

* * *

_Sakura created a huge magic circle from underneath Lullaby it was her dark ribbons that tied around him and kept him in place. Gray used his ice make Saucer to slice through and Erza slashed at the monster with a sword and then Natsu with one last deadly attack he used an attack he called Dazzling Blaze of the fire dragon that completely incinerated the monster. _

_Everyone stared in amazement at the sight as the four appeared out of the dust; Lucy ran over to them to say job well done and so did the master._

_Master Goldmine smiled "I don't exactly know what was going on but we owe Fairy Tail one now huh?" _

"_But look" another master pointed out_

_Sakura and Erza turned around and gulped _

"_They we overboard!" they all screamed _

"_Where's the meeting hall?" Lucy gaped _

_The master was so shocked his spirit flew out of him while Natsu just laughed about what they done and the guild master were fuming at all of them. Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly before she started to sway slightly; she felt someone behind her as saw Gray looking down at her. _

"_You idiot; you really used up all your magic then" he said holding onto her shoulders _

_Sakura clicked her tongue at him "I'm fine; although I'm not sure for how long" _

_They looked over at the angry guild members _

"_Maybe I should reconsider being in a guild" she said out loud _

_Gray looked down at her "No way" she looked up at him confused "You're not dropping out now; we're a team after all" _

_Sakura couldn't help but smile at him "We should get out of here" _

_They all started running into the woods back to the guild with Master on Erza's back; Happy flying in the air and everyone else running for the sake of not getting scolded. _

'_This was fun' Lucy and Sakura thought glancing at each other_

* * *

_Natsu suddenly stopped "I've decided" he looked up at them with a big grin "Let's do an S-class quest!" _

"_S-class" Happy said holding up a piece of paper that said S-class on it; Sakura and Lucy's eyes widened as they hugged each other in fear _

"_HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" they shouted together _

"_We went up and took one" Happy said casually _

"_CAT BURGLAR" Lucy snapped_

* * *

"_Found you" they recognised the voice as Gray and immediately backed away from him in shock _

"_Gray!" Sakura gasped _

"_What are you doing here?" Natsu asked his eyes widen _

"_Order's from gramps to bring you back" Gray said with a smirk on his face _

_Natsu' gaped fat him "The jigs up already!?" _

_Gray's smirk widened "If you go back now you might get away without being expelled" _

_Lucy and Sakura jumped in shock "EXPELLED?"_

* * *

"_So you're not mad anymore?" Sakura asked _

_Gray scoffed "I'm still mad at you" _

_She gaped "Why?" _

_He averted his eyes; a slight blush on his face "You didn't even bother to try and get me to go with you on the S-class mission and went alone with Natsu; Happy and Lucy" _

"_That's why you're upset?" she asked in disbelief gaping at him _

_He nodded seriously "You're my teammate we're supposed to go on missions together"_

* * *

_-Sakura glanced at Gray; he still had that look in his eyes. Sakura gently reached out and lightly touched his hand intertwining their fingers together; he glanced at her for a moment before turning back to face Deliora. _

'_I want to understand the pain in Gray's heart'_

* * *

_-"It's alright now" Sakura smiled up at him "She sealed away your darkness" _

_Gray broke down crying and didn't even ask how she knew those words; he fell to his knees with Sakura and wept into her chest. _

"_I'm glad you're safe Gray" she said looking up at the night sky_

* * *

_-Gray averted his eyes "Well I figured since you're recovered and can finally leave that we could hang out tomorrow" _

_Sakura gave him an odd look but nodded "Fine I guess that'll be ok but if we're going to hang out tomorrow you have to go home right now"_

* * *

_-She was cut off when Gray suddenly stood up and pushed her into the wall caging her in; he gave her an intense star. _

"_G-Gray" _

"_I'm sorry" Gray said resting his head on her shoulder "I keep letting this happen all the time I don't consider how you might feel about the way I react but I can't help it" _

"_Why Gray" Sakura asked starring at him _

"_I-I" Gray stopped himself_

"_I can't tell you" he said "But please just please say you'll forgive me" _

_Sakura gasped slightly but nodded none the less "Ok Gray" wrapping her arms around him she hugged him back._

* * *

"_So Natsu and Gray staying here was already decided?" she asked then turned to Sakura "And why at my house what about Sakura's?" _

_Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this "Oh poor Lucy I feel sorry for you but I'm going to my room now goodnight" _

"_Hold it" Erza said stopping Sakura in her tracks "Phantomhive can strike at anytime so we have to be alert therefore you're either sleeping over here or someone's going to be joining you in your apartment tonight." _

_Sakura stared at her and turned around "I'll go get my sleeping bag" _

"_WAIT SERIOUSLY" shouted Lucy her eyes wide "SAKURA WHY!?"_

"_Oi if you want I can stay over at Sakura's-_

"_Hell no" Sakura said_

* * *

"_Gray; I'm not going anymore" Sakura said _

"_What?" Gray asked _

"_I'm going to stay here; I've gotta go somewhere urgently" _

"_But Sakura-_

"_I have to do this" she said with a firm voice; he nodded in understanding "Gray; please be careful" _

_Looking at her he smirked and nodded "Of course; you better be waiting for me when I get back" _

* * *

As the thoughts of her time in the guild ran through her mind Sakura felt tears in the corner of her eyes fall as she watched as Fairy Tail crumble. She thought she was willing to let the guild go; that she was willing to leave in search of finding her memories; her home...

'Why?' she thought 'Why did this happen?'

Sakura heard shuffling behind her "Sakura; the guilds fallen it's over"

Sakura clenched her fists in anger and pain; she felt like she was losing everything that was important to her; it was being taken from her right before her eyes and she wasn't doing anything about it.

As Sasuke reached down to pick her up he felt the ground start to shake beneath his feet; his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Sakura standing up to her feet

"I'm not going to lose!" she said carefully trying to keep her footing

"Sakura..."

'It's risky now but….this is what it was made for' she thought swallowing hard

"Why do you keep resisting?" Sasuke asked "It's over now; you're guild is gone; your guild member has been taken there is no reason for you to continue this battle"

Sakura spoke in a pained voice "No; no you're wrong. Everything that's happened is more of a reason for me to keep fighting against you! I will win; then I'm going to defeat Jose take back Lucy and return to my guild"

Sakura's eyes started changing colour to red and the top of her hair becoming violet colour.

"HYSTERIA" Sakura shouted

Sasuke stared at her as a whirl wind of dark magic swirled around her. Sakura's head shot up; she no longer felt any pain; Hysteria gave her the power she needed but this time Sakura could fight on pure instinct and Sasuke couldn't predict her moves anymore with his Sharingan. Sakura jumped into the air and created a magic circle under Sasuke which he moved from but he failed to notice it was a decoy for her to attack directly knocking him back.

"I didn't want to use this; I hate it but when I'm pushed too far I refuse to hold back" she said swiping her hand with dark magic she used shadow whip hitting Sasuke hard. Sakura made another magic circle appeared

"Mime ghost" the magic circle had purple crystal shards appear that cut Sasuke a little as he tried to avoid them but he was still hit. Sakura appeared behind him and kicked him in his back.

'She's faster' Sasuke thought 'I can't read her movements anymore'

Sasuke used his chidori and channelled it through his body and his sword so he could hit Sakura to paralyze her; he planned only to slash her lightly but Sakura surprised him by appearing right in front of him suddenly and grasped the sword in her hand; blood oozed from her hand but she didn't seem to care.

Sakura stepped back before placing her hands together; she closed her eyes "Now…."

Sasuke watched as from behind Sakura something appeared; it was hard to identify but it felt rather intimidating; a giant ball of energy began to form

"RAY OF THE SHADOW GOD" Sakura shouted unleashing the attack onto Sasuke hitting him head on; the collision caused the place to shake.

Sakura panted heavily; with her hands still held out before she kneeled down in pain; this place was falling apart and she knew then she wasn't the only one on this thing.

'Natsu must be having fun' she thought smirking slightly 'Hang on Lucy I'm coming'

Before Sakura could start moving she heard a voice that shook her

"I must say that was impressive"

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke walked out of the smoke as it cleared revealing Sasuke his cloak was gone; his clothes were in tatters and there were visible wounds on his body.

'He's still standing?' Sakura thought as her eyes went back to normal

He began to walk over well more like limping over to her now and looking around Sakura was trapped; there was nowhere else to go but down. She tried to move back but her body was starting to feel the effects of Hysteria; she couldn't move

Sakura hissed in pain "Don't come near me" she warned in a threatening gaze "I'm not losing to you"

Sasuke however continued to advance towards her until he was right beside her before he kneeled down and lied down beside her quietly.

"You're full of surprises Sakura" Sasuke said panting slightly; it looked like their battle had quite and effect on him.

"I have to go help my friends"

Sakura was about to try and get up when Sasuke stopped her

"Don't bother" Sasuke said making her stop 'It's over now; the giant's been stopped and I believe that from the noise and that bright light our master has been taken out of commission"

Sakura gasped "But that means-

"Like I said it's over now" Sasuke promised; Sakura sighed in relief they were safe; Lucy was safe; their guild was gone but everyone was still alive. Sakura felt tears prick her eyes as she smiled.

"Thank goodness" she said

"I still want to know why you suddenly did that" Sasuke said "The way you attacked me; why didn't fight like that from the beginning?"

Sakura looked down "Because when I met you; I've gotten this sense of familiarity that made me hold back. I couldn't bring myself to fight you even knowing that you were my enemy. When you made me that offer to help me and help me get home; a part of me really wanted to go right away but then another part of me...the part that belongs to Fairy Tail was telling me to stay"

"So what are you saying Sakura?" Sasuke asked

Closing her eyes Sakura took a breath "Sasuke; there is so much I want to know about my past but it won't change anything now. I've tried to let go because of something painful that I wish I wouldn't remember" Sakura lightly touched the locket around her neck; she turned to face him "Also there is no way I can leave the guild now; they're a part of my life now but I don't want to lose you either. You were once someone important...I can feel that but I won't abandon the people who've helped me"

Sasuke closed his eyes before turning to look up at the sky "So you've decided-

"I haven't made a permanent decision yet" Sakura stated calmly "But I'm sorry Sasuke I can't go with you"

"Hn; I suppose you're right. I don't think I'll be sticking around Phantom anymore either" he said "Considering what might happen after this"

"So what are you going to do?" she asked "Will you go home?"

Sasuke fell silent for a little while "I can't do that"

"Why?"

"For a number of reasons Sakura but I don't think mentioning it right now is a good idea. For now you're right; you should remain in the guild at least until..."

"Till what"

"Until I know how to get us home" he said "As for your past; I can see now that you're not fully prepared to hear about it...I think I should leave that for another time"

"Why?"

"So that I know I'll be seeing you again"

Sakura turned her head to face him but when she did he was nowhere in sight

'I wanted to ask him to join Fairy Tail...'

* * *

"Gray; Erza" Sakura shouted at her friends running up to them in excitement

"Oi Sakura; are you alright?" Gray asked looking over her form

Grinning madly Sakura nodded "Yeah; I'm fine; I'm really glad that all of you are alright to"

Erza gave Sakura a hug too bad she was wearing her armour still so it hurt a little she then pulled back and turned to Gray.

"Looks like you're pretty injured yourself" Sakura said poking him in his chest

Gray looked at her strangely; her reaction was not what you expected from someone who just came out of a dangerous battle with an enemy. Gray pulled her into a hug

"I'm glad you're safe Sakura" he whispered

Sakura returned the hug feeling her face turn a little red "I told you; I'm fine"

"They've really made a big mess now" Makarov said looking at the rubble remains of the guild

Lucy walked over to Makarov "Um….master"

He looked at Lucy that was slightly beaten down Sakura felt a bit of pain in her heart when she saw how beaten up Lucy had been.

"You've had a really tough time; I know" Makarov said

Lucy looked down when a voice snapped her out of it "Don't look like that Lucy"

Turning around Lucy and everyone else saw Levy and her team standing there "We're back" Levy smiled "Everyone worked together to beat them"

"Even though the guild was destroyed" Droy said with a smile

"All we have to do is rebuild" Jet finished

"Sorry for making you worry Lucy" Levy said

Lucy felt tears gather in her eyes again "No! This is all my….

"I heard but no one thinks this is your fault" Levy smiled at her

"Lucy" the master said getting the girls attention "Fun things; sad things; we can't share everything but what we can we do share; that's what it means to be in a guild. A single person's happiness is everyone's happiness; a single person's anger is everyone's anger and a single person's tear's is everyone's tears. You have no reason to feel guilty; Lucy you should be able to tell how everyone feels"

Lucy started sobbing "Raise you head Lucy; you're part of the Fairy Tail family"

Lucy raised her head still crying even harder; Sakura smiled and walked over to her friend; hugging her "It's alright Lucy; everything is fine now"

"Sakura..."

"Although" Makarov said "We did go a bit over board and the council is not going to be happy"

The master thought for a moment that if this got really bad they might even be sent to prison and that made him start to cry to.

"MASTER"

* * *

**There you go hope you enjoyed this super long chapter and I know that most of you didn't want Sasuke to vanish like that but don't worry this isn't the last; he'll be back a lot sooner than you think and who knows maybe this time he'll be here to stay...what do you think of a little love triangle? Oh and as for the fight scene between them I had Sasuke hold back on her and thanks to that mark on her neck Sasuke's Sharingan doesn't work on her ok in case you want to know why he didn't use it. As for her memories...that's something for another day because if she found out everything right away I wouldn't be able to continue on properly with this story so please don't complain about it. **

**That's all for now though **

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Resolves, spirit Loke and almost kiss

**Well dear readers this is one of my longest chapters yet; I want to thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Dear diary**

**It's been a week since Phantom and Fairy Tail clashed and things are finally getting back to normal. The council's army came after us almost right away and gathered all of us up before taking us to the post to be interviewed about what happened but since it was Phantom that attacked first I don't think the punishment will be too bad although it is being handed down to the magic council though I don't believe we have to worry if that's the case after all knowing someone in high places may have its perks.**

**I met this interesting guy from Phantom; his name is Sasuke Uchiha only to discover that he knew who I was and he knew about my past life and even offered me answers but in the end I couldn't get them because I couldn't leave Fairy Tail just yet and besides he said I'm not ready to know about my past yet and I think he's right. All I want to do now is live in the present with my friends here. **

**I'm sure he will show up soon; he said he would so I'll have to believe him. The guild was destroyed but we're rebuilding it and making it even bigger; I wanted to help but my bodies been numb for an entire week; Gray's been coming over often to check on me and I keep having to chase him out of my home he can really be a bit overbearing but I think that side of him is what I love so much.**

**Lucy is safe now and because of her injuries she wasn't able to help with the guilds reconstruction either but I'm going back to the guild tomorrow to start helping. **

**I can't believe that Lucy's father was the one who made the request from the guild. I wonder how she's taking it though. It can't be easy. **

**I'm not sure what's going to happen from here now; finding someone who knows about my past is a big development for me and a great opportunity but I'm not sure if I want to take it yet. If it means that there's a chance I'll be able to go home it also means that I might have to leave my guild. I'm not sure what happened to Sasuke but I'm sure I'll see him again and when I do I hope I'll be ready for some answers for now though I'm going to do my best in the guild and with my team. We are after all still Fairy Tail strongest team.**

* * *

Sakura knocked on Lucy's door before opening it and saw Lucy up and about; dressed and looked like she was going to head off somewhere. Sakura looked over at Lucy with concern.  
"Lucy" she called "What are you doing?"

Lucy turned to her friend and smiled "I'm going back home"

"What why you can't leave-

"Not to leave" Lucy said quickly as she placed down a note on her desk that said 'I'm going home'

"I'm going to face my father and set him straight; I'm going to tell him to stay away from Fairy Tail and that I won't be coming back"

Sakura gasped looking at Lucy before smiling "Lucy…"

"I know that he won't give up until he's won Sakura; that's why I have to go back to stop him" she said clenching her fists "That man; his daughter ran away from him almost a year ago and yet he only thought to bring me back now. He needs something from me and whatever it is I don't care; I'm going to put a stop to him."

"Then I'm coming with you" Sakura said strongly "I already let you out of my sights once and nearly lost you; if anything happens I want to be there to help you if I can"

"Sakura….."

Sakura winked with a smile "We'll go together"

'I have to go with you Lucy because I want to see what it's like to be strong enough to stand up for what you believe in'

* * *

A little while after the girls left Gray; Happy; Natsu and Erza all came over to the girls apartment to see them and to return the keys that Lucy had lost and Loke had found for her since he said he didn't do too well with celestial mages.

"Huh; they ain't here?" Natsu asked looking around

Erza nodded "It would seem like it"

"I just checked Sakura's apartment and she wasn't there; I checked her bathroom and everything"

Erza stared at him sceptically but reframed from saying anything; it was obvious that the ice mage had feelings for the pinkette however he seemed to have had trouble telling her how he feels

"So Sakura and Lucy aren't here"

They continued to search around Lucy's apartment while Gray went to snoop around Sakura's; they searched through the draws; found Lucy's letters to her mother and yet no Lucy or Sakura.

Gray continued searching through Sakura's things; he found a book on her desk and realised that it was her diary. He stared at it calmly trying to decide whether or not he should do the unthinkable. He remembered how upset she got the last time he read over her shoulder without her realizing; he could hardly fathom what she would do if she found out he read it when she wasn't around.

'If she finds out she'll kill me' he thought reaching out for it; if she wrote everything in there then he might be able to figure out exactly what is going on through her head what's more if he were to look at it then perhaps he would even find out how Sakura felt about him but then something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was a note tapped to her mirror. His eyes widened as he read it.

_I'm going home with Lucy _

"SAY WHAT?"

* * *

Sakura sneezed and rubbed her nose "I think I'm coming down with a cold"

Lucy shook her head and giggled "Someone's talking about you and I can guess who"

Sakura gave her friend an odd look as the two of them walked side by side; they had only take their purses with them figuring it wouldn't be a long trip.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you really that thick headed?" asked Lucy narrowing her eyes curiously

Sakura shrugged "Hey I can't smell the answer you know"

Lucy sighed and nodded "Yeah yeah I get it"

Sakura didn't reply and kept walking; she wondered if they shouldn't have told their friends that they were leaving but since she knew that Gray would be coming over she left a note saying that she went home with Lucy so there was nothing to worry about she didn't need him freaking out thinking she suddenly went missing and he didn't know where to find her.

"Are you sure about this thought Lucy?" Sakura asked finally

Lucy nodded looking down "I'm sure really. If I don't do this then I'll never truly get away from him no matter how hard I try. This has to end and we're here"

Sakura gasped at how huge the estate was; it could be a small town literally. They saw a maid sweeping outside of the huge mansion. Sakura gasped as they walked forward.

"Ms Spetto" Lucy called

The old women looked up at them and her eyes started to tear soon nearly the entire staff was outside greeting them well mostly crying over seeing Lucy again. It looks like she really got along with them before she left.

"We're so happy you're back" cried Spetto

Lucy gave an awkward smile as she tried to calm them down and get them to stop throwing all of the questions at her. Then another maid came out.

"My lady; my lord says he wishes for you to come to the study at the main residence"

Sakura glanced at Lucy worriedly as she smiled at her reassuringly

'He tells his daughter who ran away and come back to report to him?' she thought in disbelief; he must be really bad then; Sakura couldn't help but think.

* * *

Sakura and Lucy were taken inside the manor and Lucy had been dressed in a pink frilly dress that was really over the top in Sakura's opinion but Lucy told her that she used to wear dresses like this all the time when she lived there. The maids even asked Sakura if she wanted to get dresses as well but she turned down the offer. Sakura hoped that whatever was going to happen; that Lucy would be able to handle it.

Sakura walked with Lucy hand in hand through the hall ways of the large mansion until they reached her father's office.

Lucy took a breath "It's Lucy; I have returned father"

"Enter"

Sakura let go of Lucy's hand and watched as she went through the doors and walked into it. The door then closed all Sakura could do was keep her head up and have faith in her friend.

* * *

"So you have finally returned Lucy" her father said standing there stoically looking at his daughter

Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly looking at him "Father. I apologize for running away without saying a word. I truly regret those actions"

Her father turned to his side "You have made a wise decision. As long as you are in a guild I must use my wealth and power to crush it"

At this Lucy didn't respond "You have finally matured Lucy. It seems I have finally made you realize how much trouble your selfish actions cause for those around you. You are the daughter of the Heartifilia's; you are not like other people. You live in different worlds, it is fortunate that you understand this Lucy. There is only one reason I've had you returned. A fortunate event."

Lucy narrowed her eyes further at her father; her face was that of disdain "A marriage with the son of the Jurener family has been proposed." Her father said facing away from her

Lucy nodded "Yes; I figured it was something like that"

"A marriage with the Jurener family will allow the Heartifilia Railways to make solid strides to the south. This marriage will ensure our future fortune"

"Our fortune?" Lucy murmured under her breath

"And you must give birth to a boy. So he can be heir to the Heartifilia estate. That is all. Tell your guest that she may collect her reward for accompanying you here and then return to your room."

Lucy straightened up "Father. You seem to be mistaken."

Her father turned around to face her "I have only returned in order to show you my resolve. It's true that I was wrong to leave home without saying anything. It was no different than simply running away. So this time I'm going to tell you exactly how I fell before I leave!"

Her father stared at her wide eyes "Lucy!"

"There is nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you. You must grab your own happiness for yourself. I'm going to walk my own path. Don't go deciding who I will marry" she pointed at him and gave him a strong look with a distasteful glare "And...Don't lay a finger on Fairy Tail again!"

Grabbing the front of her dress Lucy ripped the beautiful clothing into shreds "The next time you do. I and everyone else in the guild will consider you the enemy!"

She turned around "If you hadn't done that maybe we couldn't been a bit more civil. But it's too late. You have hurt my friends far too much. What I want isn't money or pretty dresses or fortune forced upon me"

Lucy started walking away going towards the door; she waved her hand at her father showing her mark "Fairy Tail is my other family now and they recognize me just as Lucy! It's a far more loving family than this. I only lived here a little while but leaving the home I lived in with mother was incredibly difficult. Mr. Spetto; old Man Belo; Mr. Ribbon and Mrs Aed...it'll be really hard to leave them all but" Lucy turned around to face her father "But if Mom was still alive I think she'd tell me "You go do what you want to do""

Lucy's father's eyes widened as he looked at Lucy and seeing his wife standing right beside her as if it were real; Lucy turned around again.

"Farewell father"

* * *

After saying good bye to the staff and changing into more comfortable clothing Lucy took Sakura outside to go see her mother's grave one more time. There was an angel statue on top of it with the name Layla Heartifilia at the bottom along with her birth date and death date.

"So this really is the last time you're going to come here?" Sakura asked Lucy

"More than likely but its fine because now I'm no longer running away from this place" she replied

Sakura smiled back; she was glad to have a friend like Lucy. The two girls had so much in common with one another in more ways than may be realised. The situations they end up in together; joining Fairy Tai together; the friends the two have made; how close the two had become in such a short time; it shows that they were true friends and that neither of them were alone to face their problems.

"Shall we head back?" Sakura asked

Lucy nodded "Yeah let's go"

"Lucy"

"Sakura"

The two girls gave each other odd glances before turning to the side and were shocked to see Erza; Natsu; Happy and Gray rushing towards them. Happy flew over to them crying and cuddling up to the two girls while their friends started yelling at them about leaving the guild but the two cleared up the mishap by telling them the reason they came here.

"So Lucy only came here to stop her dad from attacking the guild again?" Natsu said

The girls nodded

"And Sakura only came here to support Lucy"

They nodded again "That's right..." the girls trailed off as they noticed the pissed off look on Natsu's face and the sulky one on Gray's.

"We're sorry we worried you all" Lucy said as they all walked back after saying good bye to everyone

"Don't worry it's our fault for jumping to conclusions" Erza said

"I guess we were worried for nothing" Gray said

"Happy was crying the whole time" Natsu said as he walked with his hands behind his head

"You were sobbing to Natsu" Happy said back

Natsu turned his head and blushed "N-No I wasn't"

"I'm sorry really..." Lucy said feeling bad but she couldn't help but smile

"But sheesh; what a spacious town" Gray said looking around at all the cottages around

"It's so calm and peaceful" Erza noted

"Oh this isn't a town. It's our garden" Lucy said before pointing to a mountain further in the distance "Our land goes all the way to that mountain over there"

Suddenly it was noted taht Natsu and Gray were acting rather odd before they did something really odd

"All hail princess Lucy" Gray said saluting with Natsu

"Said it like it was nothing!"

Sakura looked at them in confusion "What the heck is wrong with them?"

"What isn't wrong with them?" Lucy muttered back

The two girls giggled together "Come on let's go back home"

"Yeah" Lucy replied with a big smile on her face; it was time to heads on back home

'Home to Fairy tail'

* * *

_Standing in the dead of night on a stone pavement in the freezing whether where the moon shone brightly there she stood with tears falling down her face for a reason she couldn't place starring at the back of someone who looked like he was about to leave for a very long time she listened to his words. _

"_I'm not the same as you. I'm travelling a path the rest of you can't follow; I know that the four of us had worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead but in the end I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like the rest of you" _

"_Don't do this-You don't have to be alone-_

It's all a blank for a while and then...

"_You're still annoying" _

_Turning around she saw a boy with dark onyx coloured eyes and hair dressed in a blue shirt and white shorts. _

"_Don't leave SASUKE!" _

_There she was now sleeping on a park bench with tears still running down her face as her short hair cascaded around her_

* * *

"SASUKE"

Sakura shot up awake panting heavily and drenched in sweat; she could feel her heart pounding painfully against her rib cage and there were tears in the corner of her eyes.

"What the hell?" she asked before she started feeling sick and ran into the bathroom to throw up her dinner which wasn't looking so good anymore coming back up. Sakura ran the sinks water and washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth again before splashing her face with water. She was feeling a little hot now but a bit better. She wasn't sure what just happened to her but she could still recall that dream she had clearly unlike all the other times. She recalled those flashes in her head; it was like pieces of a puzzle that she couldn't put together because she didn't have all of them. Though she knew that those two pieces of her memory was obviously linked only thing was that she couldn't remember the rest of them.

"Was that a dream or a memory?" Sakura asked herself; she recognised that twelve year old boy as Sasuke; she had no doubt about that.

Turning off the bathroom light again Sakura went into the kitchen to get herself something to drink before settling back into bed a little uneasy about it of course; she wasn't sure she could fall asleep after that...

'Do I really want to know about my past?' she thought as she closed her eyes falling back into an uneasy sleep but at least undisturbed this time by those dreams.

* * *

"As promised Sakura Fairy Tail has been judged completely innocent despite having violated the rules of inter-guild conflict and as for Phantom they have been disband and Jose has been stripped of his place among the ten great wizard saints."

As Sakura listened she was sitting on her bed with her arms folded across her chest dressed in a red spaghetti strap top and denim shorts with stockings under and her legs crossed as she stared across the room at non-other than Siegrain himself who had simply appeared in her home.

"Ok but here's a question; how the hell did you get into my apartment?" she asked calmly

Sakura had woken up really early that morning after having a hard sleep and still wasn't feeling too good but not so much that she was bed ridden. When she had just freshened up for the day she found Siegrain in her room which gave her quite a shock but she did her best not to show it.

Siegrain scoffed "It's simply a thought projection Sakura no need to get so hostile besides shouldn't you be happy; I lived up to my promise to protect Fairy Tail? There are some who wanted the guild disbanded as well saying that you all went too far with this"

"I don't believe that we went far even for a second" she muttered under her breath

Siegrain chuckled "Saying that to someone else from the council would get you into a lot of trouble Sakura. You really should learn to watch that sharp tongue of yours"

Sighing Sakura rubbed her temples tiredly; even though she practically went straight to sleep after waking up from that dream that made her so sick she wasn't feeling like her usual self and that made her a little bit more than hostile.

"If you're done can you please just leave?" Sakura asked

"What's the matter?" Siegrain asked

"Like you care" Sakura muttered

She didn't hear a reply and when she opened her eyes she saw Siegrain looking at her intently

"What is it?" she asked

"The mark on your neck..."

Sakura lightly touched the mark at the mention of it "What of it?"

There was then a knocking at her door that got Sakura's attention

"Well it looks like our meetings going to have to be cut short; farewell Sakura. Don't get into too much trouble" Siegrain said before he vanished

"Whatever you say bastard" she muttered under her breath before going to open the door; she was surprised to see Gray standing there now.

"What's up?" she asked

"Well considering you haven't shown up like you were supposed to I figured I'd just come and get you; come on we're heading out on a quest with everyone" Gray replied walking into her apartment

Sakura held back a heavy sigh; after last night all she wanted to do today was stay at home because she wasn't feeling for going out on a quest today but she had said that she was going to be coming back today and with Gray right here she didn't think he would let her simply stay at home or he would think there was something wrong with her and insist on staying with her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked

Sakura nodded "Yeah; I'm fine I'll just be a minute. I'll grab my things"

"Ok"

* * *

So Sakura ended up joining her friends for a quest which was to locate the secret base of a certain gang of thieves in the west outskirts of Magnolia. They had found the gangs hideout and had caused quite a bit of damage of course this time it didn't matter because the damage was only being done to the bad guys for once. The bandits were actually weaklings in the team's opinion and they finished up quickly and were now heading back home to Magnolia.

"That took less time than I thought" Erza said when they got out of the ruined hide out

Natsu looked upset "I didn't get to go nuts enough" he complained

"You were plenty nuts back there buddy" Gray stated

"Lucy check out this jewel" Happy said holding up a diamond he had found in the hide out

"Don't just go taking that!" Lucy snapped

Sakura shook her head; that queasy feeling she had earlier this morning had disappeared somehow and she was a lot better now.

'Suppose all I needed was some fresh air' she thought smiling; she then spotted someone in the distance "Hey isn't that Loke?" she asked

Everyone turned their heads and saw him standing a little ways from them and went up to greet him.

"What a coincidence" Gray said

"You had a job around here?" Natsu asked

"Yeah you to?" asked Loke

And then when Lucy started coming towards him he backed away "Lucy!"

Lucy raised her hand in greeting "This is perfect; I wanted to thank you..."

"Sorry I'm in the middle of a job!" he said quickly before rushing off in the other direction

"What's with him?" Lucy asked looking at his retreating form; whenever she was around Loke he always acted like she was the plague since finding out that she was a celestial wizard.

"What did you do to him?" Gray asked cocking an eyebrow

"He is so totally avoiding you" Natsu stated

"I didn't do anything" Lucy pressed

Sakura stared at the place where Loke just was; Erza turned to her and gave her an odd look "What's the matter Sakura?"

She shook her head "Nothing"

"Well since we're done here should we head on back?" Natsu asked

"Hey since we actually finished a job early for once why don't we head to a spa and take it easy?" Lucy asked

"Lucy..." Erza said making her jump and everyone else turn grim "That's a good idea"

Everyone sighed in relief

* * *

The team headed to Magnolia's most popular spa town Hosenka to take a break and spend the night in a hotel. After settling in everyone headed off to the hot springs for a nice relaxing soak. Lucy; Sakura and Erza were already in the warm water.

"I wonder what's up with Loke" Lucy said pouting slightly

Sakura giggled "I don't think you should take it personally; Mirajane did say that he had a problem with spirit mages"

"You're not helping" Lucy said plainly

"Sorry; sorry" Sakura waved casually before sinking further into the bath "I'm just saying that Loke hasn't been looking so great lately"

"Neither have you but we all kept quiet about that" Lucy muttered

"Nice moon" Erza said looking up; the two girls turned to look at their red headed guild mate but were surprised to see she was still wearing her armour.

"Why are you still in that?" Sakura asked

"I feel more at ease in it" she replied

"Doesn't it feel kind of gross?" Lucy asked

Erza nodded "Yeah it kinda does"

She then requip so that her armour was gone; Lucy stared at her in awe

"Wow you're even more amazing naked" she exclaimed

"Is that so?" Erza smirked "Then how about I try going around the guild naked?"

"Huh?!"

"I was just joking" Erza told the girls as she settled into the water

"Oh..."

Sakura laughed and leaned back against the edge of the bath "Ah; this water feels like it could make all your troubles just melt away"

"I agree" Lucy said leaning into the water "So great to get our minds off everything and just let them melt away"

Sakura nodded in agreement but grew silent at that

"Sakura are you alright?" Lucy asked

She nodded in reply "Yeah I'm fine just thinking..."

* * *

"_You're still annoying" _

"_Sakura come with me"_

* * *

At that though she couldn't help but put her hand on her mouth feeling like she might get sick again; her face visibly paled. Whatever that dream or memory was before it stirred up the worst feeling within her. She felt like she was going to throw up again- and just from having a through like that. What was wrong with her?

"Sakura you look a little pale" Erza noted

Shaking her head Sakura got out of the water

"I think that's enough for me; I'm gonna go take a walk"

Before her friends could call after her Sakura had already grabbed her towel and was through the doors.

* * *

"Great now what's the matter with her?" Lucy wondered

"It begins" Natsu said excitedly as he stepped into the room with a blue robe wrapped around him and two pillows in his hands.

"Upa" Happy cheered with a pillow in his hands

Already lying down in a set up futon layed Gray; he turned around to face Natsu "What's all the racket I'm sleepy"

"Hey look around you! We're in an inn!" Natsu said "Night time in hotels means pillow fists"

"You mean pillow fights" Gray corrected

Just then Erza and Lucy stepped into the room coming back from the baths also in their robes "All pillows of merit in the room are already under my control!" Erza stated

Lucy cocked an eyebrow at her "of merit?"

"Hey where's Sakura?"Gray asked

"We don't know; she said she was going for a walk" Lucy said

Natsu got ready to launch a pillow at Erza "I will defeat Erza"

"What am I going to do with you people?" Gray asked sighing

However when that pillow was thrown instead of hitting Erza she moved out of the way which resulted in Gray getting hit with the pillow face first.

Gray stood up out of the futon pissed off "Natsu why you..." looking to the side he found s pile of pillows that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere; not that he was complaining "Wow; where did all these pillows come from?"

Little did the gang know that behind the pile of rocks near their room was Juvia standing there watching them well actually spying on Gray.

Gray threw a pillow right into Natsu's face which sent him flying back and then went for Erza next but she caught it right before it hit her face like nothing.

"Not bad" she said

Thinking it looked like a lot of fun Lucy decided that she would give it a try as well however before she even picked up a pillow three of them were thrown at her so hard it sent her straight through the doors and outside.

"I don't think I should join in; I might die" Lucy said as she lied there on the ground

* * *

"Ah that's all I needed" Sakura smiled as she walked through the empty cobble stone paths; she took another deep breath of fresh air. That sick feeling was still there a little but not as much. She wondered if she was going to start feeling like this every time she thought about that dream. It was so irritating. She actually believed she was going to get sick again that's why she rushed out of the baths because she was not under any circumstances going to get sick in the bath and she didn't want to go back to the room until that feeling subsided; it seemed to just come and go.

'I'm almost sure that they're memories though but what was that memory about?' she though and what she also wondered was why the heck she was dwelling on this and why it made her feel so queasy and worry it's as if it was so painful that she didn't want to remember.

Continuing her walk Sakura came to a nice place to sit on top of a hill not too far from the spa; she lied down on the soft grass and looked up at the stars.

'Maybe it's better if I forget that dream...' she thought closing her eyes and unknowingly drifting off

_Back on the cobble road with a single light on near a park bench; her heart aches as she watches with tears falling down her face. Yet she doesn't know why she's crying but she listens to the words coming out of her mouth and his. _

"_Don't do this; you don't have to be alone!" she cries _

"_I'll do anything for you so please I'm begging you don't walk away!" _

"_You haven't changed; you're still annoying" _

"_Don't leave!" _

"_Sakura...thank you for everything" _

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Sakura screamed clutching her head in pain as she woke up oblivious to the mark on her neck; now shining a bright red before it started to dim as she began to calm down removing her hands from her face she wiped away the tears that fell in her sleep. There was such little words spoke and yet to her it felt like an eternity. Sakura covered her mouth panted softly as she tried to calm down; she felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

And suddenly lying under the stars didn't like a lot of fun anymore

"Why though?" she asked herself "What exactly is that dream-no memory"

She sat there thinking for a while but the more she thought the less likely it seemed that she would be able to make any sense of it.

"I wish I could ask him about it" she muttered to herself burying her head in her knees before standing up and started heading back to the inn where her friends would most likely be asleep already; she had no idea for how long she was sleeping.

* * *

"W-What the heck happened here?" Sakura asked starring at their room which was now a complete wreck. There were dents in the walls and floors and pillow feathers everywhere not to mention a broken table lying outside with broken door.

Natsu and Gray were both lying flat down on their faces while Erza was sitting on a pillow sipping tea

"Oh Sakura you're back" she said waving over to her

Sakura wearily waved back "W-What the heck happened here?"

Erza chuckled lightly "A pillow fight that may have gotten a bit out of hand" she said

Natsu groaned and muttered "You're the one who wouldn't hear a 'I surrender'"

Gray slowly sat up; Sakura gasped in seeing that he was actually injured; how the heck could you possible get injured during a pillow fight?

'Well perhaps with these three it's possible' she thought as she walked over to Natsu and gave him a light poke

"Ouch!" he jumped

'Yep it's possible' she thought starring at him wide eyes

"Hey where's Lucy?" she asked looking around

"Don't know; she might've left when we started" Erza said looking around

'Smart girl' Sakura thought 'I'm actually glad I wasn't here now'

"Ok let's get you guys patched up" Sakura said as she went through her bag and pulled out a first aid kit which she learned to always have on her. She wrapped up Natsu and Gray; somehow Gray had managed to damage the area around his torso again which had just healed.

"You two really are idiots" she muttered shaking her head

"Hey" Gray replied flicking her forehead "You should try it; you've been a bit stiff lately might help loosen you up"

Sakura glared at him "What do you mean by that?"

Rolling his eyes Gray stood up and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm pulling her through the door

"Hey hold on" Sakura said as he continued to drag her away "I need to clean up that room; I'm not sleeping in that mess"

"I'll help you with that later right now just come with me" Gray said as he continued to drag her outside

"But I just came from outside" Sakura said

"Another few minutes won't kill you; you've only been gone for like an hour" he said

"An hour?" asked Sakura surprised; she thought that she was gone for way longer. It felt like she had slept for an eternity or at least longer than that.

* * *

Gray took Sakura to a secluded area away from the buildings and things; there was nothing but trees and grass around them and a stream.

"Ok; so why'd you drag me out here?" Sakura asked

Gray sat down on the grass and patted next to him and Sakura followed his lead "Ok we're sitting down now can you tell me?"

Gray stared at her "How have you been feeling lately?"

She gave him an odd look "What do you mean; I'm fine. Lucy said something about that to in the baths"

"Then she's noticed to" Gray said

Again another odd look from the pinkette

"Sakura...ever since the battle with Phantom you've been acting a little off. You're quite; you're even less energetic than usual not to mention you've been looking a bit pale lately since this morning" Gray pointed out but Sakura remained silent; she didn't want anyone to know that the reason for her current condition was because of some kind of bad dream.

"I don't know what you're talking-

"Don't give me that crap" Gray snapped suddenly "I can't take it when you try to push me away like this"

"What are you talking about?" she asked "I don't push you away"

"You're doing it right now" he argued "We're not going to leave this place until you tell me what's been going on with you"

Taking a breath Sakura turned to Gray; it couldn't hurt to give him a little bit of insight. She hadn't wanted anyone to know about Sasuke because she wasn't sure of how they would react.

"Ok" Sakura said "I'll tell you"

* * *

Meanwhile during the time that Lucy decided to wonder off on her own with Happy and Plue she had nearly gotten nabbed by two guys when Loke stepped in and saved her from those guys who turned out to be criminal wizards that were targeting girls travelling alone and that it was part of his quest. After taking care of them Lucy invited Loke to go out with her to a restaurant which landed them at Super Express along with Happy and Plue joining. So there the two were sitting opposite each other as in Lucy on the right side of the counter and Loke on the far left.

"You know you don't have to sit so far" Lucy called

"S-Sorry" Loke said chuckling slightly

Lucy got up from her seat and went to go sit next to him "I wanted to ask you this for a while but what did that Celestial wizard do to you?"

Loke just remained silent looking down making Lucy pout "If you don't want to tell me I don't mind but I'm not that person you know"

"Yeah; I know" he replied "I'm sorry; really. I apologize if I've hurt you. You should just forget about me"

Lucy felt her sweat drop "What's with the cliché break up line?"

Loke pushed his glasses up "That's not what I meant"

"Break up line huh?" he muttered

"What about breaking up?" Lucy asked

"I remembered something from a long time ago" he replied softly

"What?" before Lucy could continue the chef came and put a record in front of her but she put her arms in a cross before continuing with the conversation.

Lucy sighed looking at Loke "Fine never mind; I just wanted to ask is all"

Standing up Lucy looked at Loke and smiled "Thanks for saving me. I understand a bit why you're so popular. And for me I thought we really are friends after all. Then I'd better get..."

Before Lucy could take more than two steps Loke had grabbed a hold of her wrist "Wait" he said; standing up Loke wrapped his arms around Lucy pulling her into a hug and making her blush.

"What?" she asked nervously

"Lucy"

"Yes?"

Loke hugged her tighter "I don't...have long to live"

Lucy's eyes widened "Um..." before she could reply Loke pulled back and stared at her "What do you mean?" she asked looking like she was about to cry

Looking away Loke started chuckling until it was full out laughter "Got you" he winked "This is a trick to pick up girls" however Lucy did not look amused as he continued "You make them all sad for you. So; I bet you're pretty surprised-

At that the whole place went silent as Lucy's hand connected hard with Loke's cheek; so hard it knocked his glasses off and left a red mark.

Lucy looked at him with tears gathered in the corner of her eyes "I...I hate jokes like that!"

"Let's go; Happy; Plue" she said leaving the restaurant and holding both Happy and Plue by their tails as she left without turning back

* * *

"So that's the truth huh?" Gray asked clenching his fists slightly; Sakura had finished telling him about Sasuke and how he was someone she knew from her past and about how she had fought against him in the battle also that he had offered her to come with him and that he would help bring her memories back and take her home but after the battle he vanished saying that he was going to leave Phantom and that he promised to see her again. She also mentioned how she had wanted to offer him to join Fairy Tail but that he was gone before she could make the offer to him.

Sakura nodded "Yeah; Sasuke-he's a part of my past I'm sure of that"

"How can you be sure? He could've been tricking you"

"No I'm certain" Sakura said but reframed from telling Gray about her dream with him; she didn't understand what it meant or what the situation back then was but she knew one thing for sure. That it brought her pain like she never felt before

"So that's why you've been acting like this? Because of running into someone from your past"

"Someone from a past that I can't remember Gray; even when I was fighting him I never once considered him an enemy and it was hard to battle against him." Sakura said "He even offered to take me home-he said that he was going to help me get my memories back and I was for a minute I was actually going to-

"Wait you were actually going to leave with that guy?" Gray asked in surprise

Sakura shook her head "No-I-I wasn't going to do-

"Sakura you can't just recklessly go accepting offers like that! What if he was lying to you huh? You can't be that desperate to find out about your past."

Sakura fell silent for a few moments before speaking "Gray If I'm offered a chance to find out who I really am and where I came from don't you think I should take it? I mean I had already considered the fact that Sasuke could be lying and I'm sure that he isn't"

"How can you be sure of that? There's no real proof Sakura. You told me he knew your name but you said that you couldn't remember you're real name and that someone gave it to you."

"Yes but-

Sakura cut herself off; she couldn't argue with Gray about that because she was named by Jellal after he found her but there was so much more to this than she thought she should reveal right now.

"Sakura all I'm saying is that it's probably not a good idea to see this Sasuke guy again" Gray told her "And if your memories aren't meant to come back then maybe it's better to leave things as they are. Just forget about it"

Sakura stared at him in shock "Are you actually telling me to forget about trying to find out who I am; where I came from? What if I have people in my past there are important to me Gray? What if I have friends or a family...worried about me?"

Gray failed to notice her voice waver at the mention of family as he was too upset thinking about Sakura leaving the guild to go off with Sasuke in search of her past and leaving everyone else in her present behind.

"If they were so worried about you don't you think they would've found you by now!?" Gray growled frustrated as he stood up; he couldn't stop himself from thinking before letting the words come out of his mouth "Just let it go Sakura! It can't be that hard to forget about that guy and his offer after all you've done a good job at forgetting everything else!-

Gray stopped when his head was suddenly snapped to the left and he felt his cheek begin to sting and turn red. He looked back and stared at Sakura who was glaring back at him with teary eyes.

Only realizing what he said after he spoke "S-Sakura I didn't-

"SHUT UP GRAY; YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she yelled before hoping on her glyph and flying off somewhere

"Sakura wait!" Gray called but she was already gone; sighing he sat back down on the ground

'Crap what have I done?'

* * *

The next day when the group got back to the guild; last night Sakura had gone back to the room and immediately went to sleep so she didn't have to talk to Gray and then on their way back she ignored him though Gray didn't want anyone to know about their argument last night so he was trying to be discrete about it although Sakura couldn't be bothered about being discrete when she was blatantly ignoring him and Lucy was also in a bad mood due to last night's events even telling Gray and Natsu off when they asked her who won the pillow fight. It was a surprise to see that there was someone other than Erza who could make them shut up.

Lucy and everyone else had gone back to the guild while Sakura decided that she was just going to stay at home. She was in a really bad mood now and didn't want to accidently burst out in front of someone and say something out of anger. Well it was more of hurt than anything else to be honest. The fact that she was stuck thinking about what Gray had said to her; it actually brought back that churning within her that she had felt when she thought about that dream...as if they both revolved around someone she cared about hurting her greatly.

"That stupid jerk" she muttered holding back tears that threatened to fall

'Here I thought he would understand; what an idiot I was to think that. I actually thought he cared about me but now I see how wrong I was'

Sakura opened up the locket around her neck and her eyes turned blank at the picture of her and Jellal

"Doesn't actually give a damn about my feelings; you're both similar in that category" she muttered before "Holding memories; you've got that right"

Clutching it in her hand Sakura was about to hurl it at the wall but she couldn't do it; sinking to her knees she held it to chest and started to sob and stayed in that position all day.

* * *

After a stressful and hard afternoon at the guild dealing with Loke's girlfriends who suddenly showed up there saying that he broke up with them and then mistook Lucy for Loke's lover who they were dumped for she ended up running for her life. Then she went to the public bath to relieve herself but when she got outside she bumped into Loke and had an interesting conversation with him that sparked her curiosity; so now Lucy was back at home and was summoning a celestial spirit.

"Gate of the southern cross I open thee" she said raising her key "Crux"

From the gate appeared a spirit that had a cross for a face and looked a bit old.

"So Crux is this old man?" Happy asked looking at the spirit

"Yes; his nickname is Crumudgeon" Lucy told him before turning back "It's kind of sudden but I have a request. Can you use your power to look into the Celestial Wizard that Loke was with; in the past?"

The spirit went silent for a little while before snores could be heard "He's asleep Lucy!" exclaimed Happy

"Don't worry he's looking things up" she responded

"You're lying; he's totally asleep" argued Happy

"Crumudgeon is a specialist in Celestial studies" Lucy told him "He knows everything about the gates that connect the spirit world with the human one. He knows all about what Celestial wizards could call out which spirits in the past" she added

Suddenly Crux awoke with a loud scream making Happy clutch onto Lucy's arm in fright

"Did you find something?" she asked

"I can't be too detailed as personal information is protected even in the spirit world" explained Crux "However the Celestial wizard connected to Loke is Karen Lilica"

Lucy gasped at that name

"Do you know her Lucy?" Happy asked

"She's a super famous celestial wizard. Extremely beautiful and used to do photo shoots for weekly sorcerer but some years ago she died while on a job"

"So she was a guild wizard?"

"Yeah; Blue Pegasus if I recall. So what is the relationship between Loke and Karen?" Lucy asked

"I am sorry but that is all I can say" apologised Crux

Before Lucy could go to ask him anymore he fell asleep though Happy thought he was doing more researching.

"Karen and Loke..." Lucy tried connecting the dots thinking about what Loke had told her in the restaurant and at the bathhouse.

* * *

"_I don't have long to live" _

"_Do you understand the sorrow of a start that cannot return to the heavens?"_

* * *

That's when things finally clicked into place "He can't mean...Loke?"

Suddenly Gray came bursting into the room shirtless with a worried look on his face "Lucy we have a problem! Loke's gone and left Fairy Tail!"

"W-Why?" Lucy asked

"We don't know! Everyone's searching for him. He's been acting totally weird lately" Gray said

"It couldn't be" Lucy thought jumping off of her bed and heading out of the door; she knocked on Sakura's door

"Sakura open up please I need your help" she called

Immediately the door opened "What's wrong?" she asked wiping her eyes

"Sakura I need you to come with me" she said

Gray appeared in the corridor and looked at Sakura taking in her appearance he could tell that she had been crying but she didn't even glance at him

"Sakura is something wrong?" Lucy asked noticing her to

Sakura shook her head quickly and pulled Lucy out of the door "Come on tell me what you need me to do"

"Loke's gone missing and I need you to help me find him"

Sakura nodded "Ok we'll take my glyph"

* * *

The two girls rushed off together; Sakura riding on the glyph and Lucy holding on tightly to her as they soared through the sky. Lucy told Sakura where she thought Loke might have gone and that lead them to a forest by the time they got their Lucy said it was going to be better to go on foot from here and hopped off along with Sakura and they started making their way through the forest. The girls continued walking.

"So what makes you think that Loke's here huh?" Sakura asked as she ducked under a branch

"Loke...I found out the truth tonight Sakura" Lucy told her "I know who he really is and I know that if we don't find him something terrible's going to happen"

"But how could Loke just up and leave like that without saying anything?" Sakura said

Lucy remained silent and continued walking that was until the girls reached a fort in the road "Which way?"

"I'm not sure" Lucy told her "I'll take right you go left"

Sakura nodded "Ok be careful ok"

"Yeah; you to" Lucy responded before the two girls ran on their separate paths

* * *

In the forest by a huge waterfall that made a large circle there was a cliff and at the end of it stood a grave stone. Loke walked up to it and read Karen Lilica; Celestial wizard of Blue Pegasus as he stared at it he failed to notice the footsteps behind him.

"Loke" Lucy called

"Lucy"

She smiled at him "Everyone's looking for you."

He didn't reply

"That's Karen's grave isn't it?"

He gasped in reply as she continued "The Celestial wizard Karen; your owner. Spirit Loke; no you're real name is Leo the lion"

The two stared at one another before Loke broke the silence "You did well to realize I was actually a spirit"

"Well I am a celestial wizard with contracts with many spirits" she pointed out placing a hand on her hip "I finally figured out the truth behind you but I should have noticed it sooner. After an incident where the owner dies their contract with the spirit is nullified. Then the spirit is forced back into the spirit world until a new owner appears. Karen died so the contract should be over and yet you're still here in the human world. For some reason you can't return to the spirit world can you? Just as humans can't live in the spirit world spirits can't live forever in the human world. Your spirit life energy will slowly be drained from you"

"It's already been three years"

Lucy gasped at that "T-Three years? I couldn't fathom even one"

Loke sighed "I'm at my limit; I don't have any strength left"

"I might be able to save you" Lucy pressed "Tell me why you can't return; I'll open the gate for you"

"I don't need to be saved" Loke said turning away

"What are you saying? At this rate you're really going to die"

"The reason I can't go back is simple. I broke a fundamental rule between spirit and owner. And because of it I have been banished from the spirit world for eternity."

"Banished for eternity?" Lucy asked

"It is my crime. I shall accept even death. As a spirit I am a traitor. My owner was Karen and with my own hands...I killed her"

* * *

Sakura continued walking and making her way through the forest which only seemed to become more dense; there couldn't be any way that Loke gotten through this right? She wondered as she kept on forcing her way through the thick bushes and plants. There wasn't even enough room for her to summon her glyph. She sighed heavily as she forced her way through everything; that was until she heard a twig snap out of nowhere and spun around gasping.

"Sakura"

"Gray?" asked Sakura seeing him come out through the forest

"What are you doing here?" she asked "Did you follow us?"

"Yeah" he admitted "I heard that the two of you were looking for Loke so I came here to help-

"Well I don't want your help so go back the way you came" Sakura snapped before continuing to walk

"Hey Sakura wait" Gray called after her as he tried to untangle himself from a tree branch that caught hold of his pants; he managed to get lose before trudging after her

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked

"Because I need to talk to you and we both know there's no way Loke would go this way yet you're still trudging on"

"Because I'm trying to get away from you" Sakura said "So do both of us a favour and leave me alone"

"No" Gray said as he kept walking in after her

* * *

"You killed Karen? Your owner?" asked Lucy

Loke nodded and turned back to the grave stone "Spirits who kill their masters can't return to the spirit world. It all started three years ago at Blue Pegasus; Karen didn't just have me as a celestial spirit but she also had Aries however Karen was a brutal owner towards her; I was able to accept a bit of mistreatment but. One day when Karen blamed Aries for her scolding from the master she threatened to make Aries stay in the human world for seven days that's when I drew the line and forced open the gate and took her place. Then I told Karen that I wanted her to release Aries and I from our contracts of course she refused and tried to force me to go back however I told her that I had no intention of doing that until we were released from our contracts. While I was there she wasn't able to call on any other spirits as her limited magical power wouldn't allow it. After that I stayed at some ruins and told her to come to me when she changed her mind. For a while Karen did come to the ruins but only to beg me to come back; I was not used to being out this long and it made me weak for a while but after three months jus when I was about to forgive her Master Bob came to me and told me that Karen had taken on a job and had died during it. She thought that she could call on more than one spirit but in the end her body wasn't able to handle it. I only wanted Karen to realize that spirits weren't tools; that we have wills and hearts of our own but it was too late. The only way for me to repent now is to disappear myself"

With that being said Loke suddenly started to erode; his body becoming see through as he fell to the ground. Lucy rushed over to help him while Sakura forced herself to stay at her spot.

'This is bad' she thought

"I guess it's about time" Loke said

"Time for what?"

"Time for me to disappear"

Lucy gasped and shook her head "What?"

"It's the law of the spirit world. Ever since that day I've been unable to return. I was never able to forget about Karen after that day; I tried a lot of things to get my mind off of it but I could never forget. I've simply been persisting until this time came. Until the moment I disappear in front of Karen's grave. And at long last that time has come"

He smiled "Thank you Lucy for letting me meet a truly wonderful celestial wizard in the end"  
"Wait! I'll save you don't give up" Lucy begged

"Give my regards to everyone at Fairy Tail"

"No" Lucy shouted slamming her fist on the ground "I won't accept this! If you return to the spirit world your life force will recover quickly! I'll make it so you can return"

"You can't do that..." Loke argued "The law is the law"

"But this is wrong" Lucy said closing her eyes in pain "You didn't actually kill Karen; it was just an unfortunate accident" she came closer and wrapped her arms around Loke's vanishing form "Gate of the Lion I open thee!" she cried "Let Loke go back. Open! Please!"

"Open!"

"Lucy that's enough; please stop" Loke said

"I can't stop; I can't stand by when a friend of mine is disappearing before my eyes!"

With that a yellow light started to glow underneath the two and started to grow and shoot out sparks as Lucy continued to force the gate open.

"Gate of the lion I open thee!"

She was using so much magical power at once and the ground started to shake

"Stop it!" Loke begged

"Gate of the lion I open thee!" Lucy cried again

"It won't open. Spirits who let their contract owners die can't go back to the spirit world!"

However that didn't stop her from continuing

"Please stop; you're starting to erode along with me! At this rate you'll disappear when I do"

"You won't die!" Lucy said "What's the point of magic to begin with if it can't be used to protect your friends?"

"Stop it!" Loke begged "Don't make my crime any worse than it already is!"

"What crime; if that's the rules of the spirit world; then we'll change it!" Lucy shouted as the magic continued to pour out

Suddenly the magic stopped pouring out and the two broke apart and then something appeared

* * *

"Sakura I said stop" Gray called after her as Sakura kept walking faster forcing her way through even more until finally she came to a clearing but when she did she noticed that there wasn't much of anywhere to go. There was only a cliff to continue.

"Gray I'm not talking to you" Sakura said one final time

"I don't care because you're going to listen to what I have to say; I'm not going to let you avoid me"

Sighing Sakura turned around and looked at the cliff; that was a big fall.

'Guess I'll just have to fly' Sakura thought as she summoned her glyph and then she heard Gray calling after her as she jumped on and started to move across but what she wasn't expecting was for Gray to grab a hold of her glyph just as she was about to go across and then there was a sudden burst of energy that caused her glyph to suddenly vanish and the two of them began falling.

* * *

Lucy had her arms wrapped around Loke and he had his arms wrapped around her waist as the two of them stared in awe at the sight before them. Something started to emerge out of a bright light.

"What is that?" Lucy asked

"It' can't be" Loke said in awe "The spirit king?"

There before them stood a large entity "King; you mean the ruler of spirits?" Lucy asked in shock as she stared up at the giant figure

"Old friend" the spirit king greeted "It is forbidden for we who have compacted with humans to kill the ones who posseses the key. It matters not if it was direct or indirect. Leo the Lion you are no longer allowed to return to the spirit world."

Lucy stood up and shouted at him "Hey that's going too far!"

"Don't Lucy" Loke begged

"Old friend...Human girl" the king said "That law shall not be changed"

'Wait did he show up because Lucy blurted out she was going to change the rules?' wondered Loke in shock; he couldn't fathom that the Spirit king would show up simply for that reason.

"Loke's been suffering for three years" Lucy said not wavered by the king "For his friend. For Aries. What else could he do"

"I am too pained by my old friends wish...

"What are you talking about; he's not your old friend" Lucy shouted "He's your friend right now before your eyes. Listen to me Mustache man!"

"Mustache?" The spirit king said looking at her strangely

"L-Lucy" Loke tried to stop her but it was no use

"This was an unfoturnate accident" Lucy carried on "Loke didn't do anything wrong. I won't accept anything but his complete innocence!"

Suddenly a light started to shine under Lucy and Loke had seen enough "Stop Lucy; I don't want anybody to forgive me. I want to repent for my sins. I just want to disappear!"

"YOU CAN'T" Lucy shouted as her magic started to grow more powerful "You disappearing won't bring Karen back. All it will do is create more sadness! It's not a crime! Caring about your friends is not a crime!"

Then something amazing happened; Lucy summoned every single spirit she had and brought them before her. Loke stared at her in shock; not even Karen was able to do such a thing.

Lucy turned back to Loke with a strong look on her face "If you disappear then Aries; myself and everyone else here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting for your sins at all that way!"

* * *

"What the heck?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes. For an instant something had suddenly stopped her from using her magic and she remembered. Looking around she saw that she was on a ledge along with Gray.

"Crap are you alright?" he asked

Sakura nodded in response "What the heck was that?"

"I have no idea but we were lucky this was here or we would've been killed"

Gasping Sakura turned and glared at him "What the heck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you were going to leave so I had to stop you somehow" he said

"Well that was stupid" she shot back "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No I'm trying to talk to you which actually might get me killed" he said panting slightly; he winced as he felt the side of his arm which he cut when he took the blow of the fall.

"You're an idiot" Sakura huffed about to move when Gray grabbed hold of her arm

"You might fall" he said

"Let me go"

"No now you're going to have to listen to what I have to say" he said; Sakura didn't respond to him and just pouted. He sighed before speaking "Sakura I'm sorry for what I said to you that night; I didn't mean to make you upset-

"Upset?" she asked "Gray; upset doesn't even begin to explain how you made me feel. You basically told me that I was better off not knowing anything about my past and that I should just forget about finding people from my past."

"I know Sakura" Gray said "To be honest a part of what I said was true; there's a part of me that doesn't want you to find your memories that doesn't want you to find anyone from your past because I'm afraid that if you find them you'll leave..."

Sakura stared at him in shock "What?"

"This is hard for me to say but when you told me about that guy offering to take you home; I couldn't help but get so mad. It made me feel like he was going to take you away from us...away from me."

"Gray..." Sakura looked at him gently

"I know it's selfish Sakura and I know that what I said made you mad and I'm sorry I really am sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you that the only reason I said that was because I didn't want you to leave. I mean look at this Loke has suddenly gone missing everyone's out searching for him. Once you're a member of Fairy Tail you never; you're always a member."

Gray grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him "Sakura I'm begging you don't leave; memories or not Fairy Tail is your family and your home. If you were gone...I don't know what I'll do"

Sakura felt tears gather in her eyes "I care about you so much Sakura; I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to be able to protect you; I want to be with you. I'll never abandon you; I'll never give up on you. No matter what; so please just promise that you won't leave me. That you'll come back; that you'll always come back to me"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back "Gray" she looked into his eyes as he stared back into hers. She never noticed before how...beautiful his eyes were.

"Sakura" Gray muttered as the two unknowingly began to move closer to one another; they closed their eyes; hearts beating fast their lips only a few inches from each other before a cracking sound brought them back and then they went crashing into the water.

Gray emerged from the surface but when he looked around he couldn't find her; he continued to look around the water until he saw her spluttering around a bit further away from him and it didn't look like she was swimming; she then went under.

"Sakura" he called in panic before diving down after her; her eyes were closed and she wasn't struggling. He finally reached her; grasping her upper arm he pulled her to the surface.

"Hang in there Sakura" he said as he pulled her up onto shore

Laying her down Gray placed his head on her chest to check if she was breathing still; he started pumping her chest to get her to breath.

"Come on Sakura wake up" Gray said as he kept on trying to pump her lungs with air. He reached down to her to give her mouth to mouth

'I don't have a choice' he told himself but just then Sakura's eyes shot open and she jumped up right which caused her head to collide with Gray's.

"OUCH" they yelped rubbing their heads

"Hey are you alright?" Gray asked panting slightly as he rubbed his forehead

Sakura nodded "Yeah fine"

"You nearly drowned" Gray panted "Can't you swim?"

Sakura looked down and shook her head "D-Don't tell anyone though"

The two looked up and were face to face which made them both turn a little red before turning their heads.

"We should head back" Gray suggested

"Yeah" Sakura said coughing slightly feeling her cheeks grown hot

'Was I about to kiss Gray?' she thought

* * *

Lucy sat up after summoning all of her spirits she collapsed on the ground and they vanished but she wasn't going to give up.

"All my friends came forward to show that they feel the same way" she groaned trying to force herself to sit up

"You're friends?" Loke asked looking at her worriedly; he didn't understand why she was pushing herself so hard for him

"If you're a spirit to" Lucy said looking at the Spirit King "Then you should know how Loke and Aries felt!"

"Lucy why are you forcing yourself like this?" asked Loke as he grabbed her arm "Do you want to follow in Karen's footsteps?"

The spirit king looked at the two curiously "If my old friend goes so far as to say that. Perhaps it is the law that is in error. Leo who committed the crime for his brethren Aries and you old friend who tried to save that Leo; considering the beauty of that bond, I will make an exception for this incident. Leo; I give thee warren to return to the spirit world."

Loke was in shock he couldn't even reply while Lucy just gave a big smile and a thumbs up "You're alright Mustache man" she said

"You are pardoned. Be grateful to the star's guidance." The Spirit king began to vanish

"Wait..." Loke said looking like he was about to cry

"If you still wish to repent for your sins; I order you to aid your friend and live on" he said "I believe her to be a friend of such worth"

Loke started crying after that as the spirit vanished; Lucy turned to him and smile "You heard him"

Standing up Loke grasped Lucy's hand "Thank you Lucy" before he started to vanish and when Lucy opened her hand there was Loke's key.

* * *

**And we are finished for this chapter; it was extra long because I wanted to wrap up some lose ends and now that that's taken care of there will be more surprises in store for the next chapter. I don't want to give anything away that's why I do my best to remain discrete so that's all from me. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. **


	17. Vacation interrupted, secrets revealed

**Hello I know it's been a while since any updates but exams had just ended so I thought I'd do a bit of writing, if you like some of my other works you can go and take a look because I've updated nearly everything. Now I want to give everyone a heads up that this chapter will surprise you a little since I know it was the one a lot of you been waiting. **

**I DO not own Naruto or Fairy Tail **

**READ AND ENJOY**

* * *

The next day when everyone showed up at the guilds construction Sight, Loke paid them a visit and Lucy and Loke explained everything to the gang about being a spirit. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

"So you're really a spirit?" Natsu asked looking at Loke

"Yeah" he replied

"I never would've guessed" Gray said

"But wait you're not a cow or a horse of nothing" Natsu observed recalling what all of Lucy's spirits looked like

"You know Virgo right?" Loke asked "She has a human form"

"Yeah but she can turn in to a gorilla" Natsu replied

Lucy turned to her side on the chair by the counter "Loke is the lion spirit"

"A grown-up cat" Happy exclaimed

"That's right" Loke replied

"No it's not" Lucy retorted

"But are you feeling better?" Sakura asked him turning around from the guilds counter

"I'm not 100% but I figured I'd come say hi to everyone. And I wanted to see Lucy again as soon as possible"

Lucy blushed deeply at that then Happy came up behind her "He lllllikes you"

"Stop rolling your tongue" she snapped

Sakura giggled as Loke picked Lucy up and carried her around as she thrashed about telling him to let her go while all he could reply with was talking about their future.

"Man I wish I had a spirit" Natsu said

"What kind of spirit would you have Natsu?" Happy asked

"A dragon of course then I could test out my magic"

Lucy finally got out of Loke's arms and glared at Natsu "That's not what spirits are for"

"She's right" Loke said wrapping an arm around her

"Spirits are for spinning tales of love"

"You go back already" Lucy said holding up her key; she looked at him seriously "You're still not fully recovered yet right?"

Loke started digging in his pocket with a smile before taking out what looked like tickets "Just a moment. Here"

Lucy took them "What are these"

"Tickets for a hotel resort. You guys helped me out a lot"

Everyone got excited as they looked at the tickets in awe and excitement "I've already given Erza hers so please have fun"

Then they heard a familiar voice "Hey what are you doing? Want me to leave you behind?"

When they turned they saw Erza dressed in a short red shorts and blue top with flowers on and a summer hat also she was carting behind her all of her luggage.

"Now that's fast" they said

"Yeah let's go" Natsu said jumping around "I'll head off just like this"

"Well the rest of us still have to pack so wait a little" Gray said frowning

Lucy laughed as she watched her friends

"Lucy" Loke called her; she turned around to face him "It's not like all my sins have completely disappeared but thanks to you I think I can move on. Where once I was a member of Fairy Tail; I am now your spirit. I'll show up whenever my owners in trouble"

Lucy smiled "I'm not your owner; I'm your friend"

Loke smiled in return and nodded "That's right; let's count on each other from now on Lucy"

With that he vanished and went back into the spirit world; Lucy looked at his key "Same to you Loke"

Sakura placed a hand on her friends shoulder and smiled "Let's get ready"

"Hey Sakura; If someone here was hurt or lost their life because of me I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But it's ok because if we all work together we can overcome any trouble we might have right?"

"You're right" Sakura smiled "Now let's get going!"

"YEAH"

The gang started running out of the guild area to get ready for their vacation; everyone had a big smile plastered on their faces however what they didn't realise was that the smiles on their faces wouldn't be on them for very long.

* * *

"I thought I told you; I don't want to get in the water!" Sakura yelled beating down on Natsu's shoulders as he carried her towards the sea kicking and screaming until he got her into the water and just dunked her in on the shallow side so that the water was up to her waist.

"It's cold!" she shouted

"Well duh it's the ocean" Natsu stated starring down at her

Someone came up behind her "Yeah come on Sakura; what's the point of putting on that swimsuit I got you if you aren't going to swim?" Lucy asked

Sakura glared up at her "I didn't want to put it on! You forced me"

Lucy was wearing a white bikini with pink flowers on; Erza was wearing a black bikini and Sakura was wearing a red; strapless bikini. Natsu was wearing a red swim shorts and Gray was wearing a blue one even Happy was wearing a bright yellow shorts.

"Oh right" Lucy said smiling brightly "But you look so good"

"Come now let's play nice everyone" Erza said as she walked over to them "We're supposed to having fun"

"Yeah so lighten up Sakura" Gray said

Sakura simply huffed and turned her head before standing up "Well I'm in now so whatever"

"That's the spirit" Gray said wrapping an arm around her shoulders; Sakura felt her face turn a bit red and Lucy noticed this but she knew it wasn't because of the sun

"Sakura are you blushing?" Lucy asked slyly

She shook her head and moved out of Gray's arm "Um...I think I am getting sunburn Lucy come with me to get the sunscreen"

"Sure"

Lucy nodded and went with Sakura back onto shore to go get the sunscreen when Sakura was sure that the others weren't going to notice she turned to Lucy with a light glare.

"What is the matter with you?" Sakura asked

Lucy smiled "What? I thought it was cute; the way he put his arm around you-

"Stop it; just stop it. I told you I do not like Gray" Sakura said flushing more

"But you told me that you two nearly kiss-

"Shh" Sakura said waving her hands around wildly "Please don't say that out loud"

While they were packing to get ready to go to Akane Resort Sakura couldn't help but tell Lucy about the argument she and Gray and how he apologized to her and what he said and how they nearly kissed! That was where Lucy went ballistic and spouting all this nonsense about how Sakura liked Gray and how he liked her and all these other things she would prefer not to mention.

"Why not; I mean if you like him then it's normal" Lucy said placing her hands on her hips

Sakura shook her head "No way; I-I-

"What's taking you guys so long?" Gray asked coming up to them "Did you find the sunscreen?"

Lucy nodded and took it out; she tossed it to Sakura who caught it effortlessly while giving her "Gray Sakura was wondering if you could put some on her back please"

Sakura gaped at Lucy and Gray blushed slightly "W-What?"

"You heard me; now if you'll excuse me I'm going back into the sea" she said before skipping off

'That evil little conniving blonde spirit mage I'm so going to get her for that!' she thought with a deadly aura but that soon vanished when Gray cleared his throat and she looked up at him

Gray turned to Sakura with a light blush on his face "Uh...t-turn around and I'll put some on"

"O-Ok" Sakura said nervously as she turned around and moved her hair out of the way; Gray nervously reached out to put on her back but then someone hit him in the head with a ball and by someone meant it was Natsu.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT" Gray shouted glaring at him feeling his heart still pounding in his chest

"Well you were taking too long" Natsu said

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief before standing up "Y-you know what never mind; I just remembered I put on sunscreen before we came here"

"Ok" Gray said grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards the sea

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you how to swim. You told me that night that you didn't know how right?"

Sakura stared at him in surprise; Gray didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do things like this.

"Don't worry" Gray said "I'll teach you; if you'll let me"

Sakura nodded timidly before getting into the water until she was waist high; not wanting to go in any further Gray followed after her; he swam right up to her and held out his hands

"Alright swimming's really easy so first I'll help you with your kicking; can you float?"

Sakura shook her head "Never tried it so..."

"Ok; ok this is what you have to do if you feel like you're about to drown" he moved behind her and told her to lean back; which she did as he positioned her above the water and told her to relax; he let her go and she floated above the water surface.

"There see it's easy; just let the current carry you" he said following after her until she stopped and smiled

"That was great" she said pumping her fists in the air

Gray smirked slightly when she saw how excited she got about floating "Ok now for your kicking"

He held out his hands "Take my hands"

"Alright" Sakura placed her hands in his "I'm going to pull you along white you kick up and down; don't forget to take a breather once in a while as you get pulled along after that you'll be half way there"

Sakura nodded "Up and down; ok don't let go"

Gray started pulling her by her hands as her body was back on the water's surface where she started kicking her legs up and down as he pulled her along; she struggled a little with her kicking at first going to high until she figured out to take little kicks; coming up for air every few seconds she started to get it as Gray lead her down the watering hole.

He looked down at the pinkette as she started to kick properly but he lead her a little too deep because when he stopped she pushed with her one foot to avoid going under and she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and pushed up against him; he flushed bright red when she hugged him.

"Y-You got it" he said "G-Good job"

"Yes" Sakura smiled hugging him closer making him flush brighter

He finally wrapped his arms around her waist and upper back pushing her closer

"Don't let go" she whispered

"I won't" Gray promised

"What's going on?" Erza asked appearing behind the two making them jump apart; she had a mischievous look on her face.

"G-Gray's just teaching me how to swim" Sakura responded quickly

"Oh I see" Erza said giving the ice wizard a suspicious look "Alright then meet us when you're done"

After a little while of silence Sakura decided to break it now "Ok what's next?"

Gray smiled back "Alright now; you've got to work on your arm movements"

He showed her how she should move her arms and practiced with her a few times until he decided that she was read "Alright now give it a try"

Sakura nodded and started kicking her feet and moving her arms; she was swimming now and couldn't be happier. Sakura came to the shallow end and her head popped out from under the water; she laughed

"I did it" she said twirling around "Gray did you-

She noticed he wasn't there "Gray..."

Sakura jumped when she felt something grab her leg before Gray appeared from the water

"Good job" he said snickering slightly

"G-Gray" she growled before huffing but after listening to him laugh she couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips twitch into a smile

"See; it's easy to swim" he pointed out

"Yeah; it's so easy even you can teach it" Sakura giggled making Gray frown

"Hey-

"Thanks for teaching me" she said smiling "Come on we should get back to the others"

And with that Sakura rushed off into the ocean until she caught up to Lucy

"So how'd it go?" she asked

"Shut up" Sakura muttered

Erza tossed a ball in the air and hit it towards them making the two girls yelp in shock before ducking under the water at the killer blow.

"Come on we're gonna play" she said with a competitive aura around her

'Oh boy'

"My first time at the beach may be my last" Sakura told Lucy

"Oh that's right you've never been to the beach before have you" asked Lucy

Sakura shook her head "Yeah well at least this will be the first I remember"

"I get it" Lucy said and pulled on her hand "Well then we have to make this a memorable day" with that she took the ball and passed it back to Erza

* * *

When the sun began to set Sakura looked out at the ocean that you could see form the balcony in her room. After a fun day at the beach this was the best way to relax. She smiled at the memory's they had all just made together. This was her first time at the beach and she loved every minute of it; they built sand castles; they buried Gray in the sand when he was sleeping; they swam in the ocean; they got Natsu motion sick by putting him on an inflatable raft and Natsu stole Gray's shorts which resulted in him using Happy as a shield which got them all into a bit of trouble.

'Still today was really fun' she thought closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

"_Sakura" Jellal's voice was heard throughout the empty hall way or at least it looked empty for in the shadows Sakura hid; this was her last chance to get away from here._

_She knew that she would be leaving everything she knew behind now by running away but she refused to stay here any longer not after all the secrets she's discovered; that person calling to her didn't care about her; he didn't; he was just pretending. Because if he did care; he would've told her the truth about who she is about who they were to each other. _

"_Sakura; come out please" Jellal called again "Please; I only want to talk to you; please Sakura there is no reason for you to be doing this"_

_She was so tempted to run out to him; to have him embrace her but she knew that would be wrong; she couldn't do that or her plan to leave would be gone. _

"_Sakura please don't run away" Jellal said "I need you. There is no real freedom in the world out there; it's only here with me"_

'_He's wrong; he's wrong' she kept chanting to herself; this was hard for her as it was; he was the only person she had any connection with; he was the only one she knew; he was the only one she had been able to turn to; only him and yet now nothing would ever change for her. _

_She made it through the castle by the shadows without being detected; she stared up at the tower she had once called her home; her salvation but now it was time to end this fantasy of hers and go out into the world; see what was beyond the ocean. _

'_I can't go back now' she thought sadly clutching onto the locket around her neck; she would leave everything behind except this. _

"_Sakura" _

Sakura's eyes snapped open; she sat up and looked over to see Lucy looking at her with a worried expression.

"Lucy"

"Sakura come on; you have to get ready we're going downstairs to arcade and casino remember?"

Sakura nodded and sat up "Alright; you go get Erza and I'll be ready"

Lucy nodded and went out of the room in her fancy dark pink dress; Sakura went over to the closet and changed into and long strapless white dress with a slit till her thighs; with red pumps. She tied her hair up in a bun and looked at herself in the mirror; she touched her locket slightly and smiled.

'Time to go have some fun'

* * *

Sakura; Lucy and Erza walked through the games area; there were a lot of fun games and rides including a roller coaster inside of the building; the place was literally sparkling around them. Happy and Natsu were already trying their luck on one of the games while Gray ran over to Sakura; he actually looked decent in his red shirt and dark pants.

"Hey Sakura" Gray said looking over her "You look cute"

Sakura felt her cheeks turn a little red "Thanks Gray; you're not too bad yourself"

Gray stared down at her "So are you ready to have some fun?"

Sakura smiled "Of course I am"

"I'm going to go try my luck at some poker; why don't you join me?"

"I don't know..." Sakura trailed off

Gray grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the table "Come on it'll be fun after then we'll go get some drinks"

"Ok..." she trailed off looking around she saw Natsu and Happy, playing by one of the machines and by the looks of it they were losing. Erza was gambling as well and Lucy was watching her win. She averted her attention back to Gray

'Man when he acts like that I don't know what to think' Sakura thought; surely she didn't like Gray right...no way they were only teammates besides something like that wasn't possible. He didn't feel the same way about her; that night must've just been a fluke that's all.

After 'convincing' herself of that Sakura immediately went to go try her luck at some games. She started the game with a bit of confusion but after a while she got the just of the game what's more she actually started winning.

"Wow thirds time the charms really true" Sakura clapped as she gathered up her winnings

Gray face palmed "Man next time I'll be sure not to bet against you"

Sakura laughed "Now you're buying"

"Hey you're the one who's winning"

"Yeah but I'd still have to cash in" Sakura pointed out laughing slightly

Gray smiled "Well at least you're having fun right?"

Sakura nodded oblivious to the look Gray was giving her as she shuffled her cards and started dealing again but a voice stopped them.

"Gray sama" turning to their side the two saw Juvia standing there in a blue dress and with a gold necklace with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"Juvia is here" she said blushing slightly with a bright smile on her face

"Ah you're that Phantom women" Gray exclaimed in surprise

'Mm wonder what she's doing her?" Sakura thought curiously

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu was beating the buttons on the game he had just lost at but kept shouting for the number 17 to come back saying that it was right there before it changed suddenly; one of the workers were even trying to calm him down however he just ignored them and continued to beat the game as if it would work if he did that.

"Sir please stop" the man begged

"Hold it boy" a voice said getting Natsu's attention and making him stop

He and Happy turned their backs and saw a man sitting on a chair; he literally looked like a block man literally.

"Casino's are for grownups; For dandies! Get it?"

Of course Natsu didn't all he and Happy could say was "Blocky"

"Boy let me tell you something" he said "There's only two paths that men can travel."

"Huh?" Natsu looked at him confused but that didn't last long when he was suddenly pinned against the glass of the game by a pile of blocks holding him in place by his arms.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked

The man only pointed a block finger at him that started to transform "Live on as a dandy"

Natsu clenched his teeth and his eyes widened as it became a gun pointing right at him with a red light shining right at his head

"Or stop and meet your end. Got it?"

* * *

'Well this isn't awkward at all' Sakura thought sarcastically as she sat in beside Gray with Juvia on his other side.

"So I heard that Phantom was disbanded?" Sakura said trying to break the tension before taking a sip 0of her drink

"Juvia wanted to tell Gray-sama that Juvia is now a free wizard" Juvia said smiling "Oh and Sakura san Sasuke-kun says hello"

"Uh ok" Sakura said, Juvia sure was formal when talking to them after all the rest of the guild didn't use honorific for each other only their names.

Turning Gray noticed the Fairy Tail necklace around her neck "So I take it you want to join Fairy Tail then?" asked Gray

Juvia nodded "Yes and Sasuke as well"

Sakura turned to Juvia with a bit of a hopeful look on her face "Really; Sasuke wants to join to?"

"Not exactly but for Sakura san Juvia will make sure he does" Juvia said with a strange tone in her voice almost like she was plotting something.

"Juvia will do anything to join" Juvia said after a while

"I wouldn't say that so lightly if I were you" Gray warned

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she looked between them at least some of the tension was gone.

"My; my it's been a while hasn't it Sakura?"

Sakura gasped and turned around there was a huge man with an iron mask at the bottom of his face with a cloth wrapped around his head and an eye patch; Sakura's eyes went wide she looked like a deer caught in the head lights. The tension was back.

"Simon?" she asked looking at him

Looking at her a magic circle appeared near his eye and then there was a loud explosion

* * *

"What's all the noise?" Erza asked looking to her side where she heard the noise nearby

"I guess the parade has started outside" someone said

"He says" Lucy added as she went back to watching Erza winning her game "A straight!"

By now a crowd had gathered around them to look at the game

"Dealer change" someone said

A new dealer came however Erza hadn't bothered to look up to see who it was a little too indulged in her cards.

"I have a feeling I won't lose no matter who I'm up against"

"Yup" Lucy winked

Just then the new dealer spoke "Then...why don't we play a special game? " he asked as he threw down the cards; Lucy and Erza looked up at him before Erza looked down at her cards and gasped as they spelled out DEATH.

"Let's play a game where your life's on the line. Erza-nee-san"

Erza stared up at the dealer in shock and recognition; there was a guy with spikey blonde hair; dark skin and dark eyes.

"You're...Sho"

"It's been a while nee-san"

"Nee-san?" Lucy asked in shock

"You were safe?" Erza stuttered her lip quivering

"Safe?" Sho asked with a smile on his face

"Uh...well..."

* * *

"Damn it" Gray hissed turning his head "Is everyone alright?"

Looking around at the juice bar that's been reduced to rubble; everyone climbed out of it as no one was expecting that attack.

"It's been a while; you've really grown haven't you Sakura?"

Sakura's body trembled when she looked at him; Gray and Juvia seemed to go on the offensive.

"What are you doing here?" she asked slowly as she stood up from the rubble

Simon narrowed his eyes "You should know Sakura; I'm here to take you back"

She whimpered at the thought and shook her head "No; no; no. I'm not going back there not there"

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be" a female voice said "Saki"

A girl with brown hair with cat like features appeared in front of her

"Milliana" Sakura said looking at the girl

"You're here to?" she asked slowly

She smiled at Sakura "It's been a long time; look at you' you've gotten taller and you're cuter"

"Sakura; who are these people" Gray said looking from side to side

"They're…." Sakura trailed off "They were some of the first people I met after I lost my memories"

"So you knew them after you lost your memories?" Gray asked

Sakura nodded

"Yes; she also ran away; going off into the world without telling us" Simon said looking at Sakura making her whimper slightly Gray appeared in front of Sakura shielding her

"Oh; oh" Milliana giggled "Sakura; you're all grown up now I see"

"We've already found Erza now we just need you"

Sakura looked over at Simon and Milliana and shook her head "What does Erza have to do with this?"

"You're not the only one who's been keeping secrets I see" Simon said "I take it that you had no idea Erza was an old friend of Jellal's?"

Sakura gasped; Erza knew Jellal as well?

"Sakura stay behind me" Gray told her "I don't know what you want with my teammate but you're not having her!"

Sakura watched as Simon used his magic; the world around them went black and them there was explosion when Sakura looked around; Juvia and Gray were knocked back into the rubble.

Sakura gaped as her friends were hurt "Don't" she said running in front of them "Stop it; stop it right now!"

Sakura felt someone hit the back of her neck hard and she was out like a light.

"Now let's go get Erza" Simon said putting Sakura over her shoulders

* * *

There was then a loud noise heard that sounded like a gunshot as the entire casino turned black. When the lights went back on; Lucy and Erza turned around and saw Sho dropping cards onto the floor and whimpers could be heard from them. He had trapped all of the guests in cards.

"The people are in the cards" Lucy exclaimed

"Intrigued?"

"Magic..." Erza trailed off

"Yes; I can use it now to sister" Sho said

Suddenly a magic circle appeared under Lucy's feet and rope appeared and tied her up.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled

Milliana appeared at the counter with a big smile on her face "Feelin' chip an dipper?"

"You can use magic to?" Erza asked in shock

"How have you been Erza?" Milliana asked looking at her

"Let Lucy go; she's my friend" Erza said

"We were friends once to; isn't that right sis?" Sho asked "Until you betrayed us"

"That seems to be something both you and little Sakura has in common" Milliana said

Erza gasped "Sakura?"

Sho chuckled "I see; she hasn't told anyone has she?"

"Don't be so rude Sho"

Lucy saw a man materialise beside Sho but his body literally looked like it was built with blocks

"Are you…Wally?" Erza asked in surprise "You can also use magic?"

"You shouldn't be surprised" a voice behind her said "Once you get the hang of it; anyone can use magic"

Erza turned around and gasped "Simon" then she saw Sakura in his arms "W-What are you doing with Sakura?"

Lucy who was on the ground now stared up at them

"Erza who are these people" she looked at Simon "S-Sakura; wake up; wake up!"

Erza narrowed her eyes "These people; we were all together in my past"

"But I thought you were in Fairy Tail since you were young?"

"It was before that" Erza said to Lucy before turning back to them "What are you doing here?"

"To take the two of you back" Wally said

Erza clenched her fists "Release Lucy and let Sakura go!"

"How about we go home sister?" Sho asked smiling wickedly

"Let Sakura and Lucy go!" she said again in a strong voice

"We can't do that I'm afraid" Sho said

"Unless you don't do what we say" Wally materialised a gun for his arm and pointed it at Lucy

"Stop it" Erza exclaimed; suddenly she was shot in the back and knocked out cold

"Erza!" Lucy shouted "Sakura"

Simon picked up Erza and threw her and Sakura over his large shoulders

"Where are you taking Erza and Sakura?" Lucy asked struggling in the binds "Let them go"

Milliana smiled "I would worry more about myself in five minutes that bind is going to bend your body backwards"

"Milliana I have a present for you" Wally said; he opened his hands and Happy appeared

"A cat" she said happily taking Happy into her arms

"Milliana bind Erza" Simon said

They started walking away; Lucy watched in horror as they took Sakura and Erza away; she knew how Erza was connected to them now but she had no idea what Sakura had to do with this but when she got out of here she was going to find out.

"Sakura; Erza; you're coming back to the tower of heaven" said Sho with tears in his eyes

Erza opened her eyes 'They finished it?' she thought weakly

* * *

'_Sakura; there will never be any true freedom in this world; it's only here; that's why you have to stay here with me do you understand?'_

'_Yes; of course; I don't ever want to leave if I can't be with you. My home is right here with you' _

'_It means so much to hear you say that' _

'_Promise to stand by me forever?' _

"_I promise Jellal-_

Sakura's eyes snapped open; she looked around in confusion but then recalled what happened; she remembered being captured and everyone else getting hurt; were her friends alright? She wondered about these things then realised her hands were bound behind her; she was tied to a post. Sakura noticed that she wasn't the only one tied up.

"Erza?" Sakura gasped looking at her red head friend

"Sakura; you're awake" Erza said in a soft voice

"Where are we?" she asked

"On a ship" Erza said "We're going to….The Tower of Heaven"

Sakura gasped slightly and shook in fear "I see…"

"Sakura" Erza started slowly "When I woke up Sho came in; he said that these tubes sealed magic so we can't get out"

"Erza" Sakura started "How do you know them; how do you know Sho; Milliana; Simon and Wally? Do you know Jellal to?"

Erza let out a slight gasped "So you do know him?"

"Yes" Sakura whispered "But I want to know before I tell you anything how do you know him?"

Erza took a breath calming her "Alright; this was long before I joined Fairy Tail really long. I don't know if you're already aware of this but the Tower of Heaven also known as the R-System. More than ten years ago a black-magic religious cult constructed it in order to cast a forbidden spell to resurrect someone from the dead. It required a large number of living sacrifices also through the slave-labour of the sacrificial humans they amplified the magical power they needed. I was one of those sacrifices." Sakura gasped hearing that "Those who tried to escape or rebelled all disappeared one by one. There was no peace of mind. We lived in constant fear. Even so I made friends who I could open up to. And one of those people I knew was Jellal. He gave me strength in those hard times one day Jellal; Milliana; Sho; Simon; Wally and I had planned to escape but we were caught after that they took me to become a sacrifice however Jellal saved me but they replaced me with him instead and when I finally gathered up the courage to fight; when I got everyone to stand up and fight against those people and save him it was too late...something happened to him. The Jellal I once knew was gone. He didn't want to escape with everyone; he wanted to stay; to continue to rebuild the Tower of Paradise. He wanted me to stay as well but I refused therefore he forbade me from returning ever and threatened my other friends lives if I were ever to disobey. He said that there was no true freedom in this world that true freedom was-

"In the Tower of Paradise" Sakura finished for her trembling

Erza nodded "He wants to resurrect the wizard Zeref; I had not been able to speak a word of this to anyone"

Sakura felt tears slip past her eyes as she started sobbing "I'm sorry Erza; I'm sorry to hear what he did to you. Even though you loved him so much"

"Sakura" Erza murmured

"When I woke up with no memory of who I was; I was in the Tower of Paradise. That was nearly two years ago and throughout that time; Jellal was extremely kind to me. He trained me; taught me things; how to use magic; he even named me after I couldn't remember who I was but out of pure chance I discovered I was being deceived. One day when I was walking through the tower..."

"_My lord Jellal; the preparations will soon be complete and we will be able to resurrect Zeref" a cloaked figure said. _

_Sakura watched carefully from her hiding place where she wouldn't be seen. _

"_I still do not understand what that girl is meant for though" _

"_You see Sakura is a very important part in my plans; I wouldn't be able to accomplish my dream if it wasn't for her." Jellal said in a low voice_

"_My lord; she seems to mean a very great deal to you" _

"_Indeed" he replied to the cloaked figure _

"_I actually thought she was to be the sacrifice" _

"_Of course not; I would never do such a thing to her" Jellal replied to the cloaked figure "I already have someone in mind for that and it is not her; it will never be her. Without Sakura; realizing my dream will mean nothing unless she's by my side" _

"_I-I don't understand my lord" _

_Jellal smirked "Here's a secret that I've kept for many years; I cannot resurrect Zeref on my own. In order to return Zeref I need the power of my dear; sweet little..._

Erza was shocked "I'm sorry Sakura; you must have cared greatly for him"

"More than I realised especially after I found out the truth" Sakura said taking a breath "Erza" she sobbed quietly before taking a deep breath and speaking words she never thought she would admit to anyone.

"Jellal is...

"My big brother"

**Not much I can say really but bet you didn't see that coming! I decided this a very long time ago before I even started this story that I was going to make Sakura related to Jellal when I wrote this cross over and I know that some of you were hoping for Jellal and Sakura to be together in a romantic way but don't forget there is still Erza besides I think that Sakura has enough guys chasing after her for now and I have thought about dropping a bit of hints that Sakura was Jellal's little sister before I even had a different story posted online with Sakura being his sister however I didn't have a strong story line so I removed it but I'll work on it. Anyway you can look forward to some drama in the next chapter and that's enough spoilers from me. By the way don't ask me how could I do this because I done my best to restrain from dropping heavy hints about their relationship but in one of the flash backs I did write that Sakura loved Jellal but not in a romantic way and thing is that I've looked at a few other cross over's and there were a few with Sakura being related to Natsu but I needed this to carry on with the story so that's all from me. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	18. Chapter 18:Tower of Paradise part 1

**Hello dear readers; thank you all so much for the reviews. I've begun to edit my previous story chapters to correct a couple of mistakes but I don't know when I'll be able to post them however I thought I might as well continue with the story still for those who have been waiting so please read and enjoy.**

* * *

On Akane island after Erza and Sakura were kidnapped Lucy managed to break free from the magic bonds with the help of one of the trapped people in the cards and after finding Natsu; Gray and Juvia she filled them in on what happened; after she explained everything Natsu started tracking them down by scent and that was leading them out to sea. They were all currently on a small boat in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight.

"Where are we?" Gray asked looking around

"Natsu are you sure this is the right direction?" Lucy asked

Everyone turned to Natsu who looked like he was dying right now from motion sickness.

"Hey; we're relying on your sense of smell here! Get it together" Gray snapped

"Gray; relax" Lucy said

Running a hand through his hair Gray cursed under his breath "I can't believe; Sakura; Erza and Happy were kidnapped while we were knocked out"

"I wonder what they would want with Erza-san and Sakura-san" Juvia said

"I don't get it" Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest "They said that they were friends of Erza's but they sure didn't act like it and as for Sakura well…..I don't know."

Gray nodded "Yeah but Sakura looked really shocked...almost what I'd call terrified to see them"

"But how did wizards as powerful as Erza-san and Sakura-san who fought against Sasuke get defeated so easily?" Juvia asked

Gray glared at Juvia "They weren't defeated! You don't know a damn thing about them!"

"S-Sorry" Juvia apologised surprised at Gray's outburst at her

"G-Gray calm down" Lucy said before looking down sadly

"It's not like we know much about them either. Not Erza or Sakura..."

Suddenly Natsu stood up on the boat and looked around cautiously

"Something feels dangerous"

Looking around now they saw that he was right; looking up at the semi-grey skies there were flocks of birds falling towards the ocean as if they couldn't fly and looking at the wide sea numerous fish floated above the surface and the wreckages of ships were visible.

"This wreckage...it's from Fiore Military ships!" exclaimed Gray

"I don't like this" Lucy whispered

Natsu turned his head with a serious expression on his face

"Look"

The rest of the group turned and looking behind them and there stood in the middle of the ocean was stood a large tower unlike anything they've ever seen before both glorious yet terrifying.

"That has to be it"

* * *

_Sakura looked out at the window staring out at the sky; she looked out sometimes to see if she could find any birds but there never were any around there for some reason. It was always kinda gloomy around this tower but it was the only place she knew to call home. _

_Sakura sat in bed; she had a big training session tomorrow. For now though all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and take a nap. Sakura heard a knock at her door before Jellal came into the room. She looked out at the window thinking about how she landed up here; she was lucky to have met Jellal; he had saved her life; he taught her how to use magic; he was helping her get through life in her condition. _

"_How are you today; princess?" he asked coming in _

_Sakura pouted slightly at him _

"_You know I hate it when you call me that and I'm fine thank you Jellal" _

_He grinned at her "That's good to hear; I was getting a little worried" _

_Sakura smiled and turned back to the window _

"_Is something the matter?" he asked _

_She shook her head "No; not really; I'm just watching the storm; shouldn't you be working?"_

_He chuckled at her "No; not today it's storming pretty bad; no one can work in this weather so I figured a break was best" _

_Sakura nodded still starring out at the window _

_There was silence for a while before Sakura spoke up _

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course" he replied _

"_Why did you save me?" she asked bluntly _

_Jellal turned to her curiously before she continued to speak once more_

"_Why didn't you just leave me? I'm not really of any use to you am I? All I do is go to training and classes that take a lot of effort on your part then you still spoil me like this. With this room; all of these things even the lessons on magic and training skills and-_

_Sakura stopped when Jellal patted her gently on her head making her look up at him with curious confused eyes. _

"_I don't know why you would think I wouldn't help you; I couldn't leave you to go out into the world and fend for yourself" he said "I know what it's like to live in fear and I couldn't let you go out on your own; knowing that you would have to live every day in uncertainty. I'll admit something though I've had an attachment to you the moment you arrived as well. I've come to think of you as my little sister" _

_That caused Sakura to blush a little and smiled for some reason that made her happy almost too happy as she felt butterfly's in her stomach. _

"_And I could never see you as a burden; one day you'll see that you're more than you believe" he said_

* * *

When the ship had made it to the tower Sakura and Erza were separated and taken away; after what Sakura had told Erza the two hadn't spoken a word. Erza may have had so many questions to ask Sakura however at that time she wasn't able to process the information before they had made it back to the tower.

Erza was taken away by Sho and Simon took Sakura away in the opposite direction; the two girls were barely able to glance at one another before being taken away.

Sakura looked around her room and realised it hasn't changed all that much; still the same old princess-styled room but right now she just felt like a prisoner in it instead of a guest.

Simon watched as Sakura looked around the room.

"Really hasn't changed" she muttered keeping her back to Simon

"You're to stay here until Jellal comes; don't bother trying to use magic to escape" he said "Jellal made sure to magic proof the room so you won't be able to get away."

Sakura trembled at the thought of seeing him

"I don't want to see him" she whispered fearfully; questions filled her mind as she thought about what he might have to say to her after all this time.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Simon said and was about to close the door but Sakura spoken up

"Where's Erza?"

"She's being held in the old cells" he said calmly

"What do they want her for?" she asked

While half expecting him to say it wasn't any of her business she was surprised to that he answered her question.

"She's to be the sacrifice for Zeref to return" he said

Sakura gasped and spun on her heel to face him

"She's the final sacrifice?"

His silence was more than enough of a reply for her

Sakura's shoulder's drooped and her head was down at this point she was sure she looked pathetic but she couldn't care less.

"Jellal will be here shortly" he said closing the door

Sakura clenched her fists

"Erza" she cried softly thinking about her

Sakura whimpered when she thought about what might happen to her friends. She looked at the shelf with all of her books; her closet; her desk and her chest with gifts she had gotten. She felt her heart ache as she peered at the picture frame hanging on the wall; it was of her; Jellal; Simon; Milliana; Sho and Wally. It had been taken a month after Sakura showed up at the tower and had become more comfortable around them. She felt a tear slide down her face and she wiped it away.

Walking to the other side of the room she touched one of the cobble stones pushing it forward and a passage way was revealed.

"Looks like Jellal never realised this was here still" Sakura said

When Sakura had first gotten this room she accidently discovered that it had a secret passage way and that lead her through half of the tower; it was the half that had been completed before Jellal took over and finished the top half.

She had gotten around the passage ways and knew her way around very well. As she looked down the dark passage she took a few steps into the darkness before peering back in the room.

'Even if I get out of here will I be able to fight him?'

* * *

Erza had been running through the castle for a while now after she managed to get out of the cells and knock Sho out; she had gone through the castle like crazy trying to find Sakura; fighting through the guard's.

After she was taken to her old cell Sho told her that she was to become the living sacrifice for the R-system. She found the chance to attack Sho when his back was turned and knock him out; the ropes were magic proof but you could bite through them. So now she was running through the hall ways hoping that by a stroke of luck she would find her friends.

That was until she came to the dining hall and found Natsu; Gray; Juvia and Lucy

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly starring at them in shock

"Why?" Lucy asked

"Um…." Juvia started nervously

"Leave" Erza said instantly "You shouldn't be here"

Natsu hit his fists together "Don't say that Erza; if we retreat with our tails between our legs it will be a shame for Fairy Tail"

"GO back "she said again

"But-

Lucy was cut off by Gray "Happy and Sakura have been kidnapped to"

Erza gasped "Happy….don't tell me Milliana?"

"Where are they?" Natsu asked

"I don't know" Erza said

Natsu started running off to go find Happy before anyone could stop him including Erza. "Happy I'm coming"

"Natsu" Erza called after him but it was too late

"We're going to" Lucy said with determination

"NO"

Everyone jumped back slightly at the tone the wizards used as she held her sword up "Milliana love's cats above all else; so Happy won't be harmed"

"But Sakura's still here!" Gray said

"Sakura's safe as well" Erza said looking down "I will take responsibility for bringing them back. You all go back without me"

Lucy shook her head "No not without you Erza!"

"This is my problem! I don't want you to get involved" Erza said

"It's already our problem" Gray stated

"Erza; what is this tower? Who is Jellal?" Lucy asked then smiled "I understand if you don't want to tell us; you said they were once your companions but we're your companions now. We're on your side no matter what!"

"Go back" she said

"This isn't like you Erza" Gray said "What happened to 'Follow me and no complaining?'"

Erza turned back to them with tears in her eyes; she wiped them away instantly "I'm sorry; whether I win or lose this battle I will vanish from this world. This is a future I cannot oppose. Therefore while I still exist I'll tell you everything however as for Sakura I have no right to say anything"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked "How is Sakura involved with this"

"I can't tell you; it's not my place" Erza said "However I will explain to you mine while I still exist"

Erza explained to them her story about her past; about how she was taken to the Tower of Paradise as a child and forced to work with other children and people to build the Tower and how people were used as living sacrifices as well as them being forced to complete the Tower. She told them about the friends she had made back then as well and how one day they rebelled but Erza wasn't able to save Jellal as he changed when she got to him. How he talked about rebuilding the Tower and bringing back Zeref. He allowed Erza to leave the tower only but destroyed the other ships when everyone else was going to escape and got them to stay making them believe that Erza was the enemy.

At the end of the story they failed to notice the new presence in the room until the voice cut in

"Jellal was our leader...he had a strong sense of justice but it was at that moment that he became a different person" Erza told them

"Wait a minute Erza; that Zeref in your story..." Gray trailed off

"Yes; you should know about Zeref to" Erza said

"I'm pretty sure they called that monster that came out of Lullaby Zeref's demon" Lucy said

"That's not all" Erza said "I suspect Deliora was also one of Zeref's demons"

"And Jellal is trying to resurrect this Zeref person?" Lucy asked

"I don't understand his motive. Sho...one of my friends in the past; he said something about when the resurrection was complete; they'd become rulers over heaven...

"But what I don't understand is why your past allies turned against you" Lucy said holding her chin in her thinking position

"Wasn't the traitor Jellal and not you?"

"He must have indoctrinated them somehow after I disappeared" Erza concluded but she didn't sound happy about it. "But I left them here for eight years. The fact is; I did betray them"

"But it was for their sake!" Lucy protested "And yet...

"Enough Lucy" Erza said "If I can defeat Jellal this will all be over"

'Is that really the truth?' Gray thought wearily remembering clearly what Erza said not long ago about vanishing whether or not she won this battle. It made him worry

Another voice didn't leave much time to dwell as they turned around to see Sho standing there with a shocked look on his face "Sister that story...What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sho...

* * *

Sakura heard the guard's talking and said that there were intruders in the castle and that Erza had escaped. She needed to find her and get her out of here before Jellal got a hold of her. Sakura could deal with whatever was to come but she refused to let Erza become a sacrifice. The passages didn't lead all the way into the prison cells so she had to get out into the hall ways now and was doing her best to avoid the guards

'I have to find them fast' she thought running with all her speed and might

"Where are you going Sakura?"

Sakura gasped when she turned around and saw Simon standing behind her. She jumped back from him wearily

"I don't want to fight you Simon but if I have to-

"I'm not here to battle you either Sakura" Simon said calmly making said gasp and take one step back from him "Don't worry; I'm here to help you"

Sakura shook her head "How could I believe you after you attacked my friends?"

"I didn't attack them" Simon said "They're safe; I had to do it to fool the rest of the min to thinking that I was on Jellal's side"

Sakura gasped but she couldn't help but feel doubt in Simon's words; it made no sense for him to do something like this. To betray Jellal when all of them seemed so devoted to him and finishing the tower even at the expense of their old friends life.

"I know it's hard for you to believe me but I've been waiting for years to stop Jellal; if you walk around like this now there's no doubt be will get a hold of you and force you to help him with the R-system"

Sakura clenched her fists feeling her inner conflict rise at her confusion; Simon held out his hand for Sakura to take.

"Do you trust me?"

'I have to'

Sakura stared at him "Sakura listen we don't have much time left; Sho is already there with your friends"

Sakura hesitantly reached out for his hand; if this was the only way to help her friends then she would do anything.

* * *

Simon teleported himself and Sakura to the dining area where she saw Gray; Juvia; Lucy; Erza and Sho everyone was surprised to see Sakura and Simon suddenly appear like that in front of them and Sakura was just as surprised of course; she had heard the guards talking about intruders but it was still amazing to find them here. They all stared at her in shock and relief until of course they realised that Simon was standing right behind her that's when Gray jumped into action.

"It's you-

Gray was about to attack him when Sakura ran out in front of him "Hold on Gray; he's not our enemy"

Sho looked at Simon in confusion; here he was trying to recapture Erza who had knocked him out and then Simon appeared with Sakura in hand when she was meant to be in her room under lock down.

"Simon what are you doing?" Sho said "Are you going to betray Jellal to? After what sister did to us? She turned her back on us and ran away on her own becoming consumed by the power of magic!"

"Sho; I put on a performance to trick you and get them to come to the tower"

Sho already had tears in the corner of his eyes "Why?

"Sho everyone has been fooled by Jellal; I played the fool as well until the time was right"

Erza was shocked "Simon you…."

"I believed in you Erza; I always did for the past eight years" Simon walked up to Erza and took her hand "I'm glad I could meet you Erza from the bottom of my heart"

Erza hugged him; Sakura smiled at the sight; she was glad that things were starting to clear up but there was still her matter she knew.

"How" Sho asked "How could you believe in her so much? Why wasn't I able to believe in her?" he slammed his fist down on the floor "Damn!"

Sakura went up to Sho gently grasping his shoulders "I know that it's hard; I know that it's hard to accept it all at once but it is the truth"

"Why Sakura even you... how have you known this?"

Sakura looked down and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her "That's why I left; I discovered the truth about Jellal; the act he's been putting on"

"What does that mean Sakura?"Gray asked

"Jellal saved me all those years" Sakura said standing up taking a breath as she felt her heart beat painfully against her chest as she prepared to tell them the truth.

Everyone gasped; Lucy stared at her friend "So he's the one who you told me about?"

Sakura nodded "I didn't want to speak about it too much after discovering what I had about him"

"You didn't want us to know about him because of what he was doing?" Gray asked

Sakura shook her head "That and there was one more reason; one that kept me from revealing Jellal's plans to the outside world."

Clenching her fists so tight her knuckles turned white she glanced up at Erza who nodded in response as if saying that they would understand she spoke "Jellal...He is my older brother"

Everyone stared at her in shock gaping slightly to those who had no idea of the truth that Sakura had just revealed.

"But how can that be?" Gray asked

"During my time here; I accidently overheard one of Jellal's conversations with one of his followers. He revealed the truth about me being his younger sister; I don't know everything though but I do know that he had something to do with me losing my memories. He needs me for something to do with the R-System in resurrecting Zeref. It looks like this was part of his plan all along"

Sho looked up at them; tears streaming down his face; Sakura looked at Erza and nodded at her and Simon saying it was alright.

Sakura looked at them with remorse in her eyes as she bowed her head "I'm sorry for never saying any of this but; I thought that for a time I would be able to forget about this part of my life like the rest of my past but I haven't. I understand if you're angry with me for keeping this a secret but-

Sakura felt arms wrap around her and looked up at Gray "Gray..."

"Stop" he said holding her closer "It doesn't matter anymore about your past; it doesn't matter if he is your brother that's not important."

"But-

"It doesn't matter!" he said strongly; there was more he wanted to say however now wasn't the time for it; he pulled back and sensing that this moment was now over between the two Simon spoke up

"I've been waiting for this moment for years; waiting for a group of powerful wizards to arrive"

"Why?" Lucy asked  
"To fight Jellal; we'll all work together" Simon said everyone nodded "First we have to prevent Wally and Salamander from clashing"

* * *

Little did they know it was a little late for that; Natsu had tracked down Happy's scent but when he got into a room that was literally cat décor he wasn't able to find his fury friend and when he encountered Wally and Milliana he ended up defeating them both with Happy who came in just in time. So now all that was left for Natsu to do was find his friends.

* * *

The group of wizards ran through the castle; Simon; Sho and Sakura knew the place pretty well and Sakura knew a few short cuts in the tower than came in handy as well. They needed to find Natsu and then they needed to get to the top of the tower to take care of Jellal.

'No matter what happens' Sakura thought as they ran through 'I'm going to be the one to fight him no matter how much it hurts. I have to do it'

She looked around at all of her companions; she had to find a way to get passed them without anyone following her. She had to take down her brother; she felt like it was her responsibility; Erza said that Jellal was once good and Sakura knew that she still cared about him but Sakura could not allow Erza to fight because she wanted to take care of this herself; it was her family and she felt like she had to make up for his mistakes.

Then they all stopped when they heard the sound of Jellal's voice on the speaker suddenly

"Welcome to the Tower of Paradise; I am Jellal; master of this tower. Both of our pieces are in place. Isn't it about time to get things started? Paradise's game"

Sakura gasped looking around even though she knew she wouldn't be able to see him. "The rules are simple I require Erza and Sakura to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref. In other words if the door of Paradise is open; victory is mine; if you can prevent me from doing that then you win. However that alone would not be any fun so I've assembled four warriors. If you cannot overcome them then you will not reach me. In other words it's a three vs ten battle royal"

Everyone felt their anger boil at his announcement

"Oh and one more thing; it's possible that the magic council will attack this place form the Satellite square." Everyone gasped in shock and horror as they realised just how dangerous the situation was getting.

"With the ultimate magic that returns everything to nothingness; Etherion! No one knows how long we have left. But when Etherion is fired everything will be wiped out. The game will be over with no players left"

Lucy looked distraught at this "What is he thinking?"

"Etherion" Erza gasped "I can't believe what the council is doing-

Sho suddenly used his powers and trapped Sakura and Erza in two cards holding them in his hands.

"Hey!" Gray shouted

"Sho what are you doing?" Simon asked

He held the cards tighter as the two girls tried to wrap their heads around where they were right now.

"I will not let anyone harm them! I'll defeat Jellal myself!" he shouted running off in fury with the others chasing after them.

* * *

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu shouted as Happy flew him further up the tower; after hearing the announcement and finding Happy as well as defeating Milliana and Wally he took off without a second thought; to find Jellal and put an end to his game. He was making his way to the top and was almost there when he stopped and turned around glaring at something.

"Something's coming" Natsu murmured narrowing his eyes

And sure enough something did; there was someone on a jet pack of coming towards Natsu and Happy; he had the body of a human but the face of a brown owl. However Natsu didn't have much time to dwell on it as he avoided colliding with it but then the owl figure came back at him and punched Natsu sending him and Happy back into the side of the Tower.

"What the heck was that?" Natsu asked Happy as he stood up; they were in some kind of dark room with giant cages all around them. Then another voice broke through Natsu's thoughts.

"Salamander"

Turning around Natsu saw Simon up ahead coming through a door into the room.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu

Happy gasped "He's one of the block heads friends"

"Which means you're one of Jellal's lackey's?"

"No; I'm on your side" Simon said

He and the others had all run after Sho however they came across and round of hall ways and no one knew which way Sho went. He had taken off leaving the group little time to think about what happened before they chased after him and somehow lost him. The rest of the group had also managed to lose each other; Lucy and Juvia went in one direction; Simon and Gray in another.

"I was only just pretending to be fooled by Jellal. In order to stop him"

"I don't believe you" Happy pointed

Natsu looked at Happy "Wait." He looked back at Simon calmly "You're telling the truth?"

"Yes" Simon said

"Who is this Jellal guy? Why'd he set up this idiotic game?"

"He's the younger twin brother of a member of the Magic council Siegrain as well as one of Sakura's older brothers"

"Sakura's brother!?" Happy and Natsu asked in complete shock

Simon nodded "Yes but there's no time to explain; Jellal must've realised ahead of time that the magic council would've used Etherion"

"Is this some fight between siblings?" Natsu asked

Simon looked away "I wonder about that...even I don't understand completely what happened between those three"

Suddenly the person that attacked Natsu and Happy outside appeared and landed on the chains holding up the cages

"That's..." Simon trailed off in shock

"I will not permit you to break the rules of the game!" the owl man said pointing at them "I will pass judgement on you in the name of justice. The worrier of justice Fukuro is here"

"It's a bird!" Happy said

"That bird's babbling about justice" Natsu added

"Oh no" Simon said before summoning a magic circle "Dark moment!"

Everyone around them went black and no one was able to see anything that caused Natsu and Happy to go into a bit of a panic.

"I can't see!"

"I knew he's the enemy" Happy said to Natsu

"Now's your chance" Simon's voice said "Go! Don't even try to take that guy on!"

"The owl of Justice can see through darkness"

There was a flashing of light and then after a loud and painful thud was heard they were able to see again. Simon was now lying on top of one of the cages.

"Are you ok?" Natsu screamed

"This...this must be the Assassins Guild; Death's Head Caucus" Simon groaned

"Assassin's guild!" gaped Happy

"One of the dark guilds; they don't do proper job's. They're the worst kind of guild that specialises in assassination requests and the three person team called Trinity Raven assassinated every officer in the Western Army in the Cabria war!"

"And that guy's one of the members of the squad?" Happy asked

Furuko looked down at them "I only eliminate evil"

"He's a professional assassin" Simon warned "You can't fight him"

Furuko flew up in front of Natsu with his back faced towards him; his arms crossed over his large chest "Salamander; your evil deeds have reached our guilds ears. Today this worrier of justice will bury your evil"

Natsu sneered at the assassin with a menacing glare reserved only for those who truly angered him; flames erupted from his hands as he spoke "Guilds are places where our trust and dreams are gathered together. They ain't a place for doing dirty work"

"Stand back Salamander" shouted Simon "You can't fight members of the assassin's Guild"

"I don't like those assassin jobs" Natsu stated "I don't like people who request em either. I don't like that you call it a guild. And because I don't like em I'm gonna bust em up" looking at Natsu now the veins on his forehead were throbbing from anger "Bring it on bird brain!"

And with that two began to collide; while Happy and Simon watched and then Gray appeared from the door and landed on the cage beside Simon.

"Gray"

"What's happening?" Gray asked

While Natsu was fighting against Fukuro along the lines Natsu was rendered helpless and then Furuko took the opportunity to swallow him whole and was absorbing Natsu's power.

"I digest the magical power of people I feed on" he said

Happy flew up towards him in a frenzy "Give Natsu back"

But before Happy could reach him something happened; when Fukuro turned around he unleashed a breath of fire.

"That's..." Simon gasped

"Happy!" Gray shouted as Happy fell to the ground coughing

"He's digesting Salamanders magical power and taking it for himself" Simon said

Simon took a step back "This is the skill of the Assassin's guild"

Raising his hand Fukuro summoned a fire magic circle and aimed it at Happy to finish him off but when the dust cleared Gray appeared holding onto Happy and onto the chains of the cage that just fell.

"Sheesh; that's some crazy-hot fire there"

"Gray" Happy exclaimed

"A new challenger appears" Fukuro said appearing rather excited

"Hey weren't you supposed to go after Sho?" Gray asked

"He held us up!" defended Fukuro

Gray leapt from the chain onto the top of another one of the cages and put Happy down "We need to find them or we're in trouble. Sakura and Erza are completely defenceless in those cards"

"It was a mistake to tell Sho everything at once but I never thought he'd go crazy like that"

"Gray...save Natsu" Happy begged

Gray stood up "I've always gotta save your butt...What are we supposed to do if you go and get yourself eaten huh?"

"Digestion has begun in about ten minutes Salamander's body will be dissolved and when that happens his magical power will be all mine!"

Gray jumped to the ground where Fukuro was standing and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll finish this up" Gray said before using his magic "Ice make Lance!"

"Don't be so cocky" Fukuro said before releasing a breath of fire at Gray melting the ice and hitting Gray head on. As the flames engulfed Gray burning his skin suddenly he froze the flames and smirked at his opponent

"These are Natsu's flames? Don't make me laugh" he said "You're nothing but a damn poser"

Fukuro didn't seem fazed though and got down on one knee "That's some impressive magical power you've got. I'll capture you as well"

With that Fukuro flew towards Gray with every intention of devouring him however when he grabbed a hold of him and was about to swallow him Gray froze the end of his beak and jumped back.

"We don't have time to be wasting here. We have to save Sakura and Erza!"

As Gray charged he thought back to those old days; the one's where Erza had first joined the guild and then to Sakura. He clashed with Fukuro before pulling back.

"Outta my way"

Gray summoned ice blades on the ends of his arms and attacked again slashing at Fukuro "Seven slice dance!"

As he landed Fukuro went flying back and spat out Natsu before crashing into the cages that went flying down to the ground.

"He did it!" Happy cheered

"Gray Fullbuster; you are far stronger than the information I gathered would imply" Simon said

As Gray attempted to stand up he wasn't able to and fell to his knees "I have to hurry up and find-

He wasn't able to finish before he collapsed "Or perhaps his feelings for his friends strengthened his magical power?"

Simon smiled "You two joined a splendid guild didn't you?"

'Sakura'

**And there you have it, sorry it took so long for me to update but I have many things to do however now that my exams are over I can dedicate more time to my stories therefore I doubt the next update will take too long. There are gonna be some new stories to. **


	19. Chapter 19:Tower of Paradise part 2

**Hello readers; I've decided to update this story as early as possible since I had a bit of an incident with my last update therefore I hope you enjoy this chapter which will mark the end of the Tower of Paradise so Read and Enjoy. **

* * *

"Sho let us out of here" shouted Sakura as she continued pounding her fists on the card

Sho was running through the tower with Erza and Sakura trapped in each one of his pockets who was screaming to be set free however Sho promised to protect them and defeat Jellal; he was glad when he saw that he had managed to get away from the rest of the group.

"Sho let me out of here" Erza shouted

"Sho" Sakura cried banging on the card

"Don't worry; I'm going to protect you both" said Sho as he ran into a room; there was a large cherry blossom tree in it with a bridge surrounded by water and a women standing in front of the exit.

Sho stopped when he saw her; this woman had long light pink hair and light sea foam green eyes dressed in a white kimono carrying a sword.

"I am Ikaruga" she said "Who are you?"

"Outta my way" Sho said preparing his cards to fight not bothering to answer the question

"My aren't you unrefined?" she asked

Sho threw his cards at her to attack however with one swift move of her sword she cut them down to size.

"There is nothing I cannot cut"

Sho was about to attack again when he fell to the ground after feeling an intense pain

"I severed your nerves without cutting through your clothes or flesh" Ikaruga said "That is the essence of my new moon school"

Erza's card was floating in the air and Ikaruga noticed this however Sakura's hadn't fallen out of Sho's other pocket

"What's going on?" Sakura asked hearing the commotion

"So there you are Miss Erza" Ikaruga said noticing Erza within the magical card

"Let me out of here right now; she's not an opponent you can defeat" Erza demanded

"Don't worry that card is protected" Sho said "There is no way anything from the outside can harm you"

Ikaruga smirked and raised her sword "Sounds like a challenge"

With one slice of her blade Sho saw that Erza had to fend off the attack there was a light and Erza appeared from it. However Ikaruga also managed to send Sho flying back into a pillar and the card Sakura was being held in flew out of his pocket and landed on the ground.

"Thanks to you; your sword made distortions in this space. That's how I managed to cut my way out" Erza said "You called yourself Ikaruga right? I have no use for you. Be gone"

Ikaruga simply smirked "In lieu of an introduction"

Suddenly Erza's armour shattered from her body and she was left in her white blouse and blue skirt.

"No way" Sho gasped as he lied against the pillar

"Oh did you perhaps not see it?"

Ikaruga began singing "That at which you gaze...beyond the mist...could it be...a mononoke?"

Erza got back up to her feet

"You're trying so hard to find Jellal you no longer see the flash of swords around you."

Erza's aura seemed to darken ten times worse as she glared at the women now however that only seemed to stir Ikaruga on more

"Yes...Yes those eyes..."

'She's getting serious now' Sho thought in shock

"I am no mere passbyer"

"That is how it seems" Erza commented as she requipted to her knight armour "You're the enemy"

"Come at me" Ikaruga challenged taking hold of her sheathed sword

Erza attacked Ikaruga but her attacks didn't seem to have any affect; she moved back creating a wheel of swords "Heaven's Wheel; Circle Sword"

As a literal wheel of swords came towards Ikaruga once move of her sword slashed all of them causing them to fall around her leaving her unharmed.

"New Moon School; demon flash"

'Impossible' Sho thought gaping at the sight

With another slash of her sword Erza's armour came flying off and then with another Ikaruga led a line of flames at Erza but she had requipted into the flame princess armour to defend her against it.

"I'm impressed you can requip so fast" Ikaruga said as Erza's armour was cut through again "You mustn't let his lordship see you looking like that; yes? What will you do?"

Erza requipted again into an armour that Sakura had never seen before; it was dark and emitted a beastly type of aura "Purgatory armour requip"

Erza attacked again but with little effect only doing damage to the bridge and losing another one of her armours as it fell off of her.

"Don't you understand; no matter what armour you don; you cannot win against me" Ikaruga said

Sakura heard the commotion but she wasn't able to see it for her card had her only facing up at the moment.

"What's happening?"

Erza didn't reply to Ikaruga's as she turned around wounded; she requips once more but this time it was different. This wasn't armour she was wearing; it was some sort of outfit with only bandages wrapped around her chest and a red pants with yellow flames at the bottom along with two long katana's in hand.

"What are you trying?" Ikaruga asked "That outfit is nothing but cloth. Do you think so little of me?"

"Sister what are you doing?" Sho asked "You have a lot of strong armour left right? You're stronger than this right?"

'Erza what are you doing?' Sakura said trying to get someone's attention

"I am...not strong" Erza said looking down "Before my eyes countless numbers of my friends became sacrifices. I wasn't able to protect any of them and then...I was always crying...to be seen as strong. I shut my own crying heart...inside of my armour. I always wear armour because I am weak! I could never take it off. I will cut down my opponents even if they are naked. I believed that the armour would protect me. But I was mistaken. The armour blocked the hearts that separates people's hearts from one another. Fairy Tail taught me this. It taught me how close people are to one another...how warm they are...No longer am I lost! I will turn my entirety to strength and have at you!"

Erza and Ikaruga rushed towards one another putting all their strength into a final attack as they came down one of Erza's swords shattered and Ikaruga's sword broke as well and then she fell down defeated.

"Wow you really are amazing sister" Sho praised

"Are you unharmed Sho?" Erza asked

"Yes somehow..." Sho replied before looking around "Crap where's Sakura?"

"Sakura!" Erza said looking around

Hearing them call for her Sakura spoke "Down here"

Turning around Sho picked up Sakura's card "Sakura..."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW" she shouted at the top of her lungs

Sho hesitated for a moment but then decided to do as Sakura commanded and released her from the card.

Sakura stretched her arms out "Finally"

Ikaruga laughed "This is the first time I've lost since I entered the guild...but you and Jellal will all lose"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sho asked

"In 15 minutes...the light of justice will rain down the heavens. And kill everyone"

"Is she talking about Etherion?" Erza gasped before turning to Sho "Sho; take Simon and the others plus the people from Fairy Tail and get away from this tower"

"But...

Erza smiled "Will you do what I ask Sho?"

Sho nodded "What about you"

Erza turned around with determined eyes "I will finish this"

"I'm coming with you" Sakura said walking towards them

"No" Erza said "You can't go-

"I'm not asking for your permission Erza; I'm telling you that I'm going. There's nothing you can do to stop me"

Erza pointed her sword at Sakura

"Sakura listen to me; I will not allow you to fight against Jellal he is too strong"

"And what makes you so confident you can beat him?" Sakura asked boldly glaring back at Erza "If you want to stop me; you'll have to cut me down here!"

Erza looked in Sakura's eyes and saw her resolved and also realised her true intentions.

"I won't let you do this alone...it's my responsibility and I won't allow you to carry the burden yourself. I have to make amends for my mistake as well Erza" Sakura stated and for some reason Erza could tell the hidden message behind that statement

Sakura waited before Erza lowered her sword "let's go"

"Right" Sakura said running across the bridge with Erza

* * *

Natsu woke up to find himself over Simon's shoulder as he walked on the outside of the tower on the stairs; the sun had already begun to set. Natsu nearly barfed as he felt himself being 'transported'.

"Are you awake, Natsu?" asked Simon

"I remember I was caught by some weird vehicle and...

Natsu's face turned blue as he hung over Simon's shoulders  
"YOU CAN'T GET SICK JUST FROM THE MEMORIES"

"After you were eaten by Furuko and Gray had to save you"

"Gray?"

"But Gray took a lot of damage. That cat is taking him out of here"

At the mention of Gray winning Natsu got really upset "I lost, and Gray won?"

Simon pointed out "You didn't really lose. You were eaten"

"He's gonna hold this over me for a month! He's petty like that you know?" said Natsu

"Come on now" Simon sighed

"There's only one thing to do...Revenge. I'll fight that birdbrain and get my revenge!"

Natsu hopped off of Simons shoulders and was about to run back down stairs when Simon grabbed him by his muffler and continued dragging him upstairs.

"We don't have time for that!"

Natsu then turned back to him "Oh yea...who are you?"

"Simon...An old friend of Erza's and Sakura's"

Natsu got out of his grip "Oh nice to meet cha"

Simon suddenly clutched the side of his stomach in pain

"You're injured?"

"Don't worry about me. Listen carefully Natsu" Simon said "Wally sent me a message before. He said he found Lucy and Juvia collapsed with a defeated member of Trinity Raven."

"Lucy?"

"They didn't know what was going on, so they took your two friends outside the tower. And I've already been contacted by Sho; he says that Trinity Raven have all been defeated; all that's left is Jellal himself. Erza and Sakura have gone after him. They're trying to end this by themselves. Erza has been connected to Jellal by fate for eight years and Sakura has been connected to him her entire life. Their destinies may be to do battle however Jellal is too strong."

Simon turned to Natsu with a the sincerest of looks in his eyes "Please...save them"

"Hell no" Natsu deadpanned

"Huh?"

* * *

Sakura and Erza ran through the halls together sprinting as fast as they could to reach the top. Sakura speeds up ahead of Erza; she remembered from the last time when she had snuck through these hall ways and discovered about Jellal's plans.

"Sakura" Erza said sadly turning to her as they ran "Are you certain about this?"

"I won't be able to live with myself if I don't end this with him as well" Sakura said in a strong tone "I know what your real plan is and I won't let you endure it alone. After all I have my own burden on my shoulders that I can't live with any longer...I had the chance to tell someone about Jellal but instead I wasted my time running from him. I thought it was to get away from him but...It was all because I didn't want to lose him"

"Sakura..."

"We're nearly there" Sakura said as she spotted a three way hall

"Take the centre one; that leads directly to the top" Sakura said remembering the way she had taken before

"Ok" Erza said

That was the last thing Sakura heard before she felt something hit her at the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Sakura...thank you" Erza whispered; Sakura watched Erza's retreating figure before falling into darkness.

'Whether or not we had the same idea Sakura' Erza thought narrowing her eyes feeling tears in the corner of them 'No sister should have to die watching their sibling's demise'

* * *

Simon slammed Natsu into the wall and grabbed him by his muffler.

"Are you saying you're not going to save them; your comrades?" Simon asked Natsu angrily

"Erza and Sakura needs to defeat their own enemies" he said calmly as he was held up against the wall "It's not something I should butt into"

Simon shoved Natsu back and turned away "No; Erza and Sakura even together cannot win against Jellal"

Natsu frowned "Yeah! Don't put them down"

"That's not it!" Simon snapped turning back to Natsu "I'm not talking about power of magic here..."

"Huh?"

"Erza is still trying to save Jellal. I know. I know she could never truly hate Jellal" Simon had a look of sadness on his face now "And Sakura...she has an attachment to Jellal; a sibling bond that she is afraid to shatter because deep down she's afraid she'll lose the only family she has left. Jellal is clever. He will use those emotions of theirs. And that's not the worst of it. You know that the council is trying to fire Etherion on this location right? If that happens every human in this tower will be destroyed; according to Sho's message we only have ten more minutes."

Natsu's eyes widened

"Erza and Sakura headed to face him after telling everyone to evacuate. You know them well don't you? I don't want to believe it but they might be trying to use Etherion to take Jellal with them..."

Natsu frowned deeply "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

His magic sparked and swirled around him "Where are they!?"

* * *

_He walked into the room and Sakura couldn't help but tremble a little at seeing him; he was a bit intimidating but then something expected happened. _

_He smiled at her and walked closer until he was at the side of the bed "Don't worry; you're safe. How are you feeling?" _

"_You may have amnesia" he said _

_She looked up at him in shock "What?" _

"_That would explain it" he told her and squeezed her shoulder gently "Just stay calm alright; you'll be alright. You're safe here; I promise you" _

_She nodded slowly; she didn't know why but she believed that what he was saying was true; the look in his eyes; it was as if he could never lie._

* * *

_Jellal lead her up to a door and opened it "This is your room" he said _

_Sakura gasped when she saw how it looked; it was so big it looked like a room for a princess or something. She walked in slowly taking in everything. There was a princess styled bed pushed up by the headboard in the centre of the room's wall on the right; there was a desk in the corner of the room with stationary; writing books and so on a closet built in; the room was painted white with patterns on the top of the walls. There was also a book shelf with a lot of books on it; there were stories and magic books. _

_She gaped in awe; she heard Jellal chuckle at her reaction "Do you like it?" _

_Not being able to find the words she nodded "But; I…..I don't understand why you're being so nice to me; I'm practically just a stranger" _

_Jellal smiled lightly at her and shook his head "Don't say that; over the time I've spent I think we can start seeing each other as more than stranger's right?" _

_She gave him a confused look "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean we're friends aren't we?" _

_Blushing slightly she nodded "Then there's nothing wrong with me doing all of this for you" _

_She smiled brightly "Thank you"_

* * *

"_Can you stay?" she asked softly knowing that he would probably say no _

"_Of course; anything for you princess" he smiled as she snuggled into his chest_

* * *

"_Sakura please don't run away" Jellal said "I need you. There is no real freedom in the world out there; it's only here with me"_

'_He's wrong; he's wrong' she kept chanting to herself; this was hard for her as it was; he was the only person she had any connection with; he was the only one she knew; he was the only one she had been able to turn to; only him and yet now nothing would ever change for her._

* * *

_Jellal smirked "Oh; I haven't told you yet did I? That girl is Sakura and she's an important part of this plan with her powers I can resurrect Zeref." _

"_But you could do it on your own" the man pointed out "So why save her and go through all this trouble" _

_Jellal chuckled darkly "Want to know the truth; that girl Sakura Violet is actually….._

* * *

Jellal smirked as he looked at the game board in front of him where all of the pieces of the game lied; every piece representing one of the wizards in the tower and most have fallen; it was a shame really. He listened to the footsteps getting closer to the door but his smirk didn't fade.

"So the game is already over?" he asked

The footsteps stopped and Erza looked at her old childhood friend who she loved so dearly; she was no longer clad in armour but in a red kimono pants and bandages wrapped around her chest with two swords in her hands.

"Is playing with people's lives fun for you?" she asked in disgust

"It is fun" he answered with no hesitance; getting up from his chair "Birth and death after all are the origin and focus of all emotions or to put it the other way around nothing is more boring than living on its own. It's been a while Erza" he turned to face her

"Jellal…." Erza looked at him with a stoic face but inside her emotions were racing "I will liberate my past friends"

"Do as you please; I no longer need them" he said calmly "The Tower of Heaven has been completed"

Erza pointed her sword at him "Even though it's about to be destroyed in ten minutes?"

"You speak of Etherion?" Jellal asked

"Such confidence….so it was a bluff?" she asked not actually accepting it

Removing his cape that was draped over his face; he looked at Erza with a vicious smile and eyes "No; Etherion will rain down"

"Hearing that makes me feel relieved" she stated "If I can delay you by ten minutes then this will be over!"

"No" he held out his hand a black smoke started forming "You will be annihilated as Zeref's sacrifice. It's already been decided; this is your destiny"

"Seven more minute and Etherion will rain down on this tower; let's have some fun for the next seven minutes Erza" Jellal said as a clump of dark magic started forming in his hands

"Right now I fear nothing" Erza said getting into her stance "Even if Etherion comes; I will be satisfied to take you with me!"

"Go ahead and try!"

Jellal's magic came at Erza and with all her might she sliced it and when they fell there was explosions around them. She went to attack Jellal and when she did he blasted her that made a hole in the tower however she used the rubble to get back to the top.

"You completed the tower and now you're destroying it; don't you care Jellal?" she asked attacking him again

He avoided her "A pillar or two is nothing but decoration"

"Sho and the others believed in you for eight years to make those decorations!" she hissed in fury

Jellal narrowed his eyes and smiled "Stop complaining about every little thing I say. The important thing is the R-system. Those eight years were for that"

Erza saw that his right eye where his tattoo lied was different now "And that is complete now!"

Erza felt something by her feet and looked down to see dark purple lines of magic with red in them around her; trapping her in them. Jellal walked around the circle she was trapped in

"It seems you have improved a bit but I guess that's your limit" he said walking around her; he was about to walk away when Erza slashed through the sphere and appeared

"I told you; right now I fear nothing" she said attacking Jellal; she caught him off god and took the opening; she tackled him down. She was sitting on his torso holding her blade to his throat and capturing one of his wrists and pinning him down.

"What is your real goal?" Erza asked "You haven't really completed the R-System; have you; I haven't been doing nothing for these past eight years. I researched the R-System myself. It's true there were no errors in the construction theory of the blue prints back then. But there is something essential missing from the system."

Jellal smirked "I told you remember; you are the sacrifice"

"A problem more basic than that" Erza said "The thing you lack is magical power! To activate the spell that's what you need even if you used every mage on this continent I'm sure it would not be enough; moreover you know about the council's attack yet you didn't escape. What are you thinking?"

"Three minutes until Etherion" he said

"Jellal" Erza exclaimed "Your dream is already over; do you simply wish to die like this!?" she clenched his wrist hard making him wince "If that's the case; then we go together. I will not release this hand until the final moment!"

Jellal continued to smirk "Sure that doesn't sound too bad. I was possessed by Zeref's spirit. No words will reach me. I'm nothing but a puppet used for resurrecting Zeref"

Erza looked at him in shock "Possessed?"

"I wasn't able to save myself" he closed his eyes "No one could save me. There is no Paradise; there is no freedom anywhere. Everything was over before it even began. I knew that the R-System wouldn't be completed but Zeref's spirit wouldn't let me go; it's too late to stop it. I'm a broken engine that he's driving"

"Then what about Sakura; why would you do all of this to your own sister?" she asked

Jellal smiled "Sakura…I don't know why but for some reason the spirit of Zeref allowed me to treat her as her brother even if it required me to hide my identity to her. I knew who she was; I summoned her to appear at this tower and I refused to let her leave. In those brief two years I've had her back it was almost as if I was allowed to feel again but only for her"

"I want to know something Jellal; what did you want Sakura for; she wouldn't have enough magic to power the R-System"

"Yes but her power will call to him; it always has" he replied calmly "Erza; why don't you just end it; that's what you came here for right?"

Erza looked torn now as she allowed the information to sink into her; the ground was starting to shake around the tower. Erza removed her sword and Jellal seemed surprised.

"There is no point in killing you now; the Satellite Square is already deployed above" she said releasing his arm "It's over for me; you...and Sakura"

"What?" Jellal asked

"She came here with me; with the same intentions but...even though I'm granting part of her wish to go with Etherion; I refuse to let her last actions in this world be a fight with her brother but she wants to repent and I respect that decision"

Jellal got up "Always the awkward one" he said

"You're also a sacrifice aren't you?" she asked

He nodded "This is my punishment for giving into my weakness"

Sakura appeared from in front of the door to hear these words uttered to one another; Erza and Jellal. She was surprised to see that they weren't fighting however by the look of the room it seems that they had been. After Sakura had woken up and realised what had happened and rushed to help Erza.

"Didn't you have friends to fill in those weaknesses and deficiencies?" she asked him

He gaped at her slightly before staring at her "Erza….."

"I am also repenting for my sin of not being able to save you" she said placing her hands on his shoulders

"I was saved" he said smiling at her hugging her as a light shone above them

The ground shook as Etherion was fired upon them.

"ERZA" Sakura shouted running into the room but just as she had the blast was fired on the tower.

'NO' she thought as she closed her eyes

Later on the light vanished; Sakura looked around in shock when she realised that she was still alive and so was Erza and Jellal. She looked around in shock; the entire Tower was gone but in its place there was nothing but this blue crystal material around them.

Sakura looked at her brother waiting for the right moment to reveal herself; she watched as he pulled back from Erza and started laughing.

'This is bad' she thought; she then realised what kind of crystal it was; this was Lacrima a magic crystal.

"You tricked me?" she asked with a stoic expression

"You were really cute there Erza" another voice cut in; Sakura said Siegrain behind Erza a little ways off.

'What the heck is going on?' she thought

"Jellal was not able to produce his true power; he was in danger so he had no choice but to trick you"

Siegrain walked over to Jellal; passed Erza "Why are you here?" she asked

"Remember the first time we met?" he asked ignoring her question "You were delivering a letter of apology with Makarov to the magic council and mistook me for Jellal and attacked me?"

"Well we look identical so it's to be expected" Jellal said

"After you heard we were twins you were pacified but you always treated me as the enemy" Siegrain stated

"Of course; instead of acting like an older brother you tolerated what Jellal was doing! Or rather you were spying on me!"

"That's right" Jellal said

"So you two really did plot this together?" Erza asked

"Together?" Jellal asked

"No; that's not it" Siegrain said closing his eyes; Erza gasped when she realised what he was

"We are a single person" Jellal said as Siegrain stepped in front of him

"Impossible; a thought projection"

"Yes"

"So you fired Etherion yourself?" Erza said taking a step back

"That's correct; did you enjoy your fleeing freedom Erza; everything is going according to plan"

Sakura hid behind one of the large Lacrima crystals and resisted the urge to go out there yet

"How many people have you deceived in your life!?" Erza shouted

Jellal smiled as he felt all of his power returning at last; Erza attacked him but she had used a lot of her magical powers so she wasn't as strong anymore but when she did there was a sudden red lining that appeared on her body and stopped her from moving.

"Bind snake; I put it on you when we hugged" Jellal said as Erza dropped her sword "I have the magical power I need for the R-System now all I need is the human sacrifice and the one who will lure Zeref back to the living. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura gasped when she realised he knew she was there; although with the way she screamed for her comrade it shouldn't be surprising. She ran out from her hiding place.

"Jellal; stop this!" Sakura shouted watching as he made a crystal behind Erza appear

"The amount of power the Lacrima stores will be fused into Erza's body and she will be deconstructed and then reconstructed into Zeref's after that it's up to you Sakura to use your Hysteria to lure Zeref's soul back"

Sakura glared at Jellal "I will never do that for you!"

Jellal smirk widened before he pushed Erza into the Lacrima; Sakura gasped as it began absorbing her.

"No-

She tried to run after her but she found that she couldn't move; looking over her body with force she found a dark mark spreading all over her form; it appears as black flames and just as they appeared they burned her skin.

"You see Sakura; I predicted that you might say that. That is why when I had you brought back here I placed a very special mark on you."

Sakura's eyes widened

"Yes; the one on your neck. It's a form of protection on you but it's also a mark that will allow me to control your transformation into Hysteria one time; these flames is the internal magic of your hysteria and once it is spread across your body the Lacrima will take you in as well but unlike Erza you'll return"

Sakura gasped; so that must've been why her powers were acting up like this

"I want to know" Sakura whispered softly

"Mm?" asked Jellal

She looked up at him with tears forming in the corner of her eyes "There was a time that I wanted to ask you so many questions. Why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you betray me? Why did you leave me?"

Jellal narrowed his eyes "Leave you Sakura? I never left you."

"What?" she gasped

"When we were children our home was invaded by those bastards; they were capturing all of us. You were barely three years old when that happened. I saved you"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Before I was taken!" he exclaimed flaying his arms out "We were being chased through the forest; I knew if I didn't do something we were both going to be caught and taken so I hid you behind a shrub and tried to keep them distracted however I was captured not long after. I thought maybe they got you as well but I never found you. After I over took the tower I quickly went to learn magic to track you and I found you but you were no longer in this world"

She narrowed her eyes "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean spur of the moment you managed to come across some sort of portal that sent you into another dimension. For years I've kept trying to find a way to bring you back to this world. I finally found a way to return you. It wasn't easy though; after finding a way to return you it took me over three years to learn and get what I needed. Dimension travelling is tricky and it left ripples of portals leading into this world that would appear and disappear however it was worth it for one accurate transportation spell."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes "So the place I came from-

"It was destroyed long ago and the place you once resided you will never be able to return to" Jellal told her calmly "The only place for you is with me!"

"Jellal don't!" she begged trying to move her body

"JELLAL" Erza shouted

Suddenly there was another flash of pink and Natsu appeared grabbing Sakura and pulling her out of Jellal's binds before grabbing Erza and pulling her out of the Lacrima.

"Erza and Sakura are Fairy Tail wizards; you can't have them" Natsu said

Sakura removed herself from Natsu's grasp and went over to Erza to undo the bind snake on her "Natsu; Sakura get out of here"

"Not a chance" Natsu said "If you can't do it then I will"

"He's got the advantage" Erza said "You don't know him well enough"

"So; I can't beat him unless I do?" Natsu asked

"Please Natsu" Sakura fought; feeling the tears slip down her face "This isn't a joke; I'll fight him instead. He trained me; I know him better if Erza can't do it"

Natsu knocked Erza out with a punch to the guy shocking Sakura; Natsu stood up in front of them.

"Sakura; I won't let this guy get away with making you both cry" he stated

"Natsu listen you don't know" Sakura said; raising her voice "You don't know how powerful he is; I'm also responsible for this mess-

"Why?" Natsu asked "Because you're his little sister!?"

Sakura gasped; looks like he knew as well "I'm going to fight; to wake you both up from this nightmare you've been living in because of him!"

Jellal chuckled "My Sakura; how cruel you are. Choosing these people over your own brother"

Sakura felt her heart twinge in pain slightly; Jellal laughed "You're even willing to kill me for them?!"

"Shut up" Natsu snapped launching himself at Jellal in fury and anger; Sakura gasped as she watched his attacks actually have an effect on Jellal. She couldn't believe this; Natsu threw a huge amount of flames at Jellal but then watched as her brother appeared from them without a single burn.

"Are you being serious?" Jellal asked "I wanted to taste the destructive power of you dragon slayer magic before I destroyed you but this is nothing to fear at all"

Natsu ran up to him in a rage but when he attacked Jellal suddenly seemed to power up; he was moving faster with his attacks. Sakura knew what this was; Jellal's heavenly body magic Meteor; he was attacking Natsu fast; so fast that Natsu couldn't keep up with him even when he used his other senses he wasn't fast enough to match his speed.

'No; Natsu' Sakura thought shaking slightly

Jellal appeared behind Natsu "Your attacks will never hit me again!"

He started beating Natsu; punching him over and over at a fast pace with his magic before flying up into the sky; seven magic circles appeared as he aimed it at Natsu.

"Seven Star Blades; Grand Chariot" he shouted aiming it at Natsu

"NATSU" Sakura shouted watching as her friend fell hard to the ground

"I'm surprised your bodies still intact" Jellal said "Perhaps I went a bit overboard; it would be dangerous to damage the R-System any further"

Natsu was about to stand up when he felt a weight on his back; he looked up and saw Sakura standing there with a stoic expression on her face.

"S-Sakura" he gasped; she pressed harder into his back before stomping on him

"Stay down Natsu; that's enough for now" she said

"Oh; Sakura I see that Fairy Tail demeanour has rubbed off on you" Jellal said "So are you going to fight me now? You know how this will end don't you? Of course I wouldn't kill you"

Sakura smirked widely suddenly "You're right; they have rubbed off on me and you know what else has?" she held out her hand and blasted one of the Lacrima "Their specialty in destroying things!"

Jellal's eyes widened as he stared at his sister

"If I destroy this tower you won't realise your destructive dream!" she said firing another blast at the Lacrima

"Stop it!" Jellal said aiming his magic at her but she knew he was holding back because when the magic hit her she could feel it wasn't as powerful as the one Natsu took. Sakura stood back up and was about to throw another huge blast but Jellal stopped her once more. He appeared behind Sakura knocking her down to the ground. Sakura jumped back up.

"You were going to fight me?" Jellal asked scoffing slightly "Face it Sakura; you will never be able to fight me for real"

Sakura glared at him but a part of her knew he was right about that

"You're wrong" she said

"I don't think so; you have the power to face against me and yet you choose not to" he pointed out

Sakura hid behind a smirk "I'd rather spend it breaking this tower down-

She gasped when she realised she wasn't able to use her powers; she couldn't summon any of her powers.

"What's happening?" she asked staring at her hands that were shaking now

"You've run out of magical power"

"That can't be" she said trying to summon her magic; then she noticed the black flames that were spreading over her body before had spread around her entire form now. She hadn't noticed them because the burning sensation was gone.

"The mark Sakura; until you use your Hysteria you will not be able to use your magic" he said appearing behind her; he grabbed her arms behind her back to stop her from moving. He punched her hard in her stomach before pushing her to one side.

"I'm going to take you into a new world with me" he said softly;

"No way" Sakura groaned in pain forcing herself to stand

Sakura heard a crash and saw Natsu just made a huge explosion; he came out of it panting in pain.

'Natsu; he can barely stand' she thought

"That's enough!" Jellal shouted as his magic started to form; Sakura gasped; she knew this attack all too well. She would only be able to stop him in her Hysteria form but if she went through that then there would be a chance to resurrect Zeref if she called his spirit using that attack but she couldn't let Natsu die either.

'Shield him' she thought quickly about to force herself up when Erza suddenly appeared in front of Natsu

"Jellal; will you allow me to be killed as well?"

If she did that then it mean no sacrifice for Zeref "No; Erza!" Sakura screamed

"You need a body to resurrect Zeref correct?"

"Yes; it's a general requirement that it is the body of a wizard about as powerful as one of the ten wizard saints but at this point it doesn't have to be you anymore."

"Altairis" he through the attack at Erza and Natsu; Sakura sat up reaching out for them forgetting for an instant that her magic no longer worked

However just as Erza was about to get hit Simon appeared and blocked the attack; Sakura gasped as the blast vanished and Simon fell. Erza ran up to him; Sakura sat there in shock.

"SIMON" Erza called him

"I'm glad…I was finally about to be….." he panted "Useful to you…."

"I understand; don't talk" Erza said; her eye watering

Simon stared up at the red headed women; the women he had come to love...the women who he'd sacrifice anything for.

Sakura stared in horror as she watched Simon's life begin to fade and she wasn't able to do anything about it; she couldn't summon her healing power now. Sakura felt fresh tears flow down her face as she watched one of her dear friends get taken from this world; Erza cried over his body.

"SIMON!"

Jellal started laughing however "How pointless; that's what you call throwing your life away Simon! There's no way anyone's leaving this tower alive anyway!"

Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Jellal and punched him back hard; Sakura didn't understand where that power suddenly came from and then she saw it. He was holding a piece of Lacrima crystal in his hand and was eating it.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Sakura shouted "You're eating Etherion!"

Natsu started to power up big time; raising his fists and making them hit the ground hard he created a slight quake but then grasped his throat as if he was choking.

"That' crazy" Erza said in shock "Etherion is fused with other elements aside from fire"

But then they all watched as Natsu began to power up to a level they haven't seen before. The flames of magic around him felt...hotter and more powerful. They saw the skin on his face turn to scales...his eyes held so much anger within them that he looked like a real dragon.

'He's actually absorbing Etherion?' Jellal thought in awe

Pushing back on his foot he launched forward towards Jellal hitting him dead on before pulling back and then coming forward for another strike.

"You're the reason!" he shouted as he dragged Jellal down through the tower "That they are crying!"

As Jellal was being dragged down he used his heavenly body magic Meteor to get out of the dragon slayers grasp and fly upwards; Natsu jumped on one of the falling Lacrima to push himself back up. He kept jumping until he was high enough and then using his flames to boost himself up he reached Jellal and punched him hard in his guy.

Jellal came through the tower where Sakura and Erza were

"IDIOT I CAN'T BE DEFEATED" Jellal shouted as he twisted his body and kicked Natsu back into the tower

Jellal flew into the air and glared down at him.

"I'm creating a kingdom of freedom" he said "Zeref whispered to me in my pain and fear; that's right I can sense him as well as Sakura! We will create a truly free kingdom freedom together!

"And you'll make it by taking away other's freedom!?" Natsu yelled as Zeref raised his hand to attack

"Only one's with the will to change the world can make history!" Jellal retorted as he continued to throw his magic at Natsu. Sakura ran forward towards them getting to the edge of the tower where Jellal was.

"JELLAL STOP THIS" she screamed

Suddenly he appeared in front of her in a flash before she could react he reached out to her.

'No' Sakura thought before she found herself in the air in one of Jellal's arm's

Then he formed a familiar looking magic circle and they all realised it was Abyss break; he was going to destroy the tower.

"NO" Sakura struggled but he wouldn't let go

Erza stared in shock "Abyss break. You fiend! You plan to destroy the tower as well!?"

"Another eight years….no this time I'll finish it in five. Zeref; wait for us"

But then Jellal felt a pain in his stomach where Erza had attacked him earlier on and began falling along with Sakura. Natsu flew up to them using his flames.

"You'll never find true freedom!" he shouted; his body became engulfed in flames

"There is no such thing as freedom for someone who was taken over by ghosts! Free yourself first Jellal!" he punched Jellal hard that he flew somewhere deep into the Lacrima. Natsu caught a hold of Sakura as she fell before landing on the crystals

'This is…..Natsu's true power' Sakura thought "A dragon slayer"

'He even beat Jellal' Erza thought smiling 'The battle; I've been fighting for eight years is over now'

"Now everyone is truly free" Erza said looking over at her friends

Sakura sighed heavily in relief; she felt so relieved about this; Natsu slumped in her arms into her chest; she held him close but felt her legs give way before she felt Erza wrap her arms around the two of them.

"Really; he's incredible isn't he?" Erza asked with a small smile

Sakura smiled and nodded

The ground started to shake beneath their feet.

"What's this?" Erza asked looking around "Etherion is losing control"

"Keeping this amount of power stored in one place can't remain stable for long" Sakura said standing up helping Erza with Natsu.

They started running through the place ducking and dodging the falling crystals; a giant crystal was about to fall and hit them when Sakura raised her hand out of reflex and a shadow beam shot out and destroyed it; Sakura was relieved to find that it worked or they would be goners.

'We're still not out of danger yet' she said to herself as she tried to get Erza back up to her feet but she was pretty beaten down right now. However they were suddenly surrounded by deformed Lacrima. Sakura realised something then and there; even if they could get out they would still be caught in the explosion now.

"Damn" Erza hissed trying to get up "Is this the end?"

After they've come so far; this was how it was going to end; Sakura shook her head. There had to be a way to stop this.

'So far; I haven't done anything' Sakura thought looking at Erza and Natsu lying on the ground 'Erza faced Jellal; the cause of her pain for years and Natsu stood up for her when she needed him and defeated Jellal; all I had done was cause a bit of damage to the tower'

Sakura clenched her fists in frustration; she wouldn't give up there was another explosion.

'It's impossible to hold this back' Sakura thought but then she remembered what Jellal had said to Erza when she was about to be absorbed by the Lacrima.

"_Sakura is the one who will use her Hysteria to lure Zeref's spirit back"_

"_The amount of power the Lacrima stores will be fused into Erza's body and she will be deconstructed and then reconstructed into Zeref's after that it's up to you Sakura to use your Hysteria to lure Zeref's soul back" _

"_Yes; the one on your neck. It's a form of protection on you but it's also a mark that will allow me to control your transformation into Hysteria one time; these flames is the internal magic of your hysteria and once it is spread across your body the Lacrima will take you in as well but unlike Erza you'll return" _

Sakura turned her head to look at the Lacrima; looking at her reflexion now as she thought about it 'If I can fuse with Etherion; then I can control this power; I can stop the explosion but without a sacrifice to Zeref...I probably won't come back'

She knew that it wasn't a sure plan but right now it was the only chance they had; placing her hand onto the Lacrima it began to suck in her hand and she realised it was accepting her.

Erza looked at Sakura in shock "Sakura….." she tried to stand up and stop her but she couldn't move "What are you doing!?"

At the sound of Erza's voice Natsu started to awaken; he looked about before he spotted Sakura "Sakura….."

"Natsu" Sakura gasped in shock; she was surprised he was up "What are you doing?"

"Why are you putting yourself in the Lacrima?" Erza asked answering Natsu's question with her question

Sakura smiled sadly "It's the only way to stop Etherion"

"Etherion" asked Natsu confused now

Sakura nodded "Yes; look around; this tower will explode shortly when the Etherion goes out of control but if I fuse with it then I can suppress it….."

"Don't be a fool!" Erza shouted; glaring furiously at Sakura at her idea as she watched the pinkette get pulled in further into the Lacrima

"If you do that then you'll….." Natsu stood up and ran towards her at a weak pace thanks to his condition

"Don't worry" Sakura said allowing herself to be pulled deeper in only her upper form was still unabsorbed "I'll stop it for sure"

Natsu stopped in front of her panting in pain; Sakura gave him and Erza a sad smile; she reached out her hand for Natsu gently touching the side of his face. This was the first time she's ever seen him look so….vulnerable; his mouth agape; his eyes wide and innocent.

"I'm glad" she said "I'm grateful for you and Lucy; for bringing me to Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be able to live without it; I wouldn't be able to live in a world without all of you. You've all changed my world for the better; you gave me memories that aren't lies and that I can cherish for eternity. I wasn't able to help as much as I wished so for one final attempt I'm going to save everyone" she then felt her smile widen "And please...tell Gray goodbye for me"

"Sakura…." Natsu stared up at her; Sakura smiled wider and moved her hand away from him as the Lacrima nearly finished absorbing her form

"If I can save everyone…even at the cost of my life then so be it" she closed her eyes as she felt herself being completely engulfed now

'Then so be it!'

Sakura saw Natsu banging on the Lacrima; this was the first time she was seeing him shed tears and Erza with tears pouring down her face but she continued to smile in content.

'Natsu take care of Lucy for me and know that I'll always be watching over everyone!'

"SAKURA"

As Etherion was about to go off Sakura took control of the power and sent it into the sky making sure that there wasn't an explosion.

'I'm happy I'm ended this way; I don't think any of you would be able to look at me the same way again after discovering the truth' she thought

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes; she looked around at where she was floating in a strange place now dressed in white. She looked around in confusion as she stared up from above the skies down to the ground where she saw a bunch of people gathered together around a memorial. For some reason they all seemed familiar to her yet she couldn't place them in the slightest. It was raining hard around but of course she couldn't feel it.

Sakura listened to them with curiosity "In god's Grace; her heart was as wide as the eternal sky; her strength and power used nobly for her loved ones. Her figure; a powerful brave angel; her beauty was a match for nature itself. Love makes us stronger and weak as well…"

Sakura saw the faces of the people gathered and a lot of them were teenagers about her age. She wondered who this was for or why she was seeing this.

"Let us all pray" everyone bowed their heads "That our beloved fallen; brave comrade and friend may rest in peace in the honour of Sakura Haruno a brave kunoichi"

Sakura gasped when she saw a picture being placed on the memorial stone; she saw that it was a picture of a girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes; it was her!

"What is this?" Sakura asked "Why am I looking at my memorial and who are these people?"

"Enough" Sakura heard a loud voice shout; turning her head Sakura saw some guy walking in an orange jump suit with spiky blonde hair. "Screw this crap; what the hell are all of you doing? Sakura's not gone!"

"Naruto enough!" one of them shouted

"She's not gone! Sasuke didn't kill her!'"

* * *

In a flash Sakura was looking over another funeral with a similar scene except everyone dressed in black were from the guild; from Fairy Tail. She saw the picture and knew that it was to her funeral.

"Stop this Natsu; Gray!" the master said

"Please stop it you two!" Lucy begged

Sakura looked over at them as Natsu knocked away the flowers that were placed on the stone while Gray ran over to him to stop him; he grabbed hold of Natsu by his muffler and punched him over and over again.

"You bastards what are you doing?" Gray shouted tears streaming down his face

"Sakura's not gone!" he said

Lucy started breaking down crying "Please Natsu…s-stop it"

A few other members from the guild ran over to him to stop him "There's no way she's dead!"

"FACE REALITY NATSU" Lucy shouted in agony "She's gone!"

Sakura felt tears brim the corners of her eyes before falling freely from her face; she didn't know what the first memorial was about but she knew; she knew she didn't want this. She didn't want this to happen; she wanted her friends to be happy; she wanted all of them to be happy even those people she just saw. She didn't want them to be like this.

'I did for their futures for all of their futures' she thought 'And yet…these aren't the futures I wanted to see"

"_Go back Sakura" _

Sakura gasped when she heard the familiar voice and there was no mistaking it 'Jellal' she thought turning around; there was a blinding light and suddenly darkness again.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes; she was staring up at the night's sky; it didn't take her long to feel the cold air hit her skin and the ocean's water hit her body.

"I'm alive?" she couldn't help but whisper in surprise

She looked to the side and saw Natsu holding her with a stoic look on his face as well as Erza who was right beside him looking ahead. Natsu fell to his knees with her.

Sakura heard yelling and saw the rest of their comrades coming towards them.

'They found me inside of the vortex?' Sakura thought; tears starting to form; they really were amazing

"We're the same" Natsu said

Erza nodded "We all couldn't live without Fairy Tail"

Sakura stared up at them as she recalled what she said to them before vanishing; Natsu and Erza looked at her

"Never do something like that again" Natsu said

"Natsu; Erza…." she didn't get a chance to say much though

"Never" Natsu said tears in his eyes

Sakura smiled at the two and wrapped her arms around them "You don't die for your friends" Erza said "You live for them"

"Erza; Natsu...Thank you"

"SAKURA"

"NATSU"

"ERZA"

Soon everyone else caught up to them and was embracing them all in relief; everyone was around them now. Sakura smiled wider as her friends huddled together including the ones that were once their enemies.

'Live for your friends huh?' Sakura thought smiling brightly as she embraced Lucy tightly

* * *

**Ok that's all for now everyone; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**If you love Sakura as much as me feel free to check out some of my other cross over stories about her. **

**Don't forget to review**


	20. Welcome back and new members?

**Welcome back everyone, the Tower of Heaven saga is now over and now the next awaited chapter can begin. I hope you enjoy this with all your heart.**

* * *

**Dear diary **

**It's been three days now since the mishap with Jellal; Natsu is still healing and has been sleeping for these past three days; he just woke up recently but seems to be making a quick recovery as for everyone else well…they're fine; Juvia have headed off again saying she wanted to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible. I say that she should although I'm not sure why Juvia keeps calling me her love rival? **

**After that whole deal with Etherion and the Tower of Heaven things were cleared up now. Natsu; Gray; Lucy; Happy and Erza are all safe now; they were a little beat down of course but safe. Sho; Milliana and Wally are all still here with us and might even join Fairy Tail. I haven't forgotten about Simon though; I plan on helping Erza build a small memorial for him when we get back; just for the two of us. I still can't help but think that I could've saved him if I was stronger. **

**Erza and I haven't been able to stop apologising to everyone for what had happened; for being kidnapped; there was even a fleeting moment when I wanted to apologise for allowing myself to care about Jellal however I knew that it would be a lie and that Erza would never forgive me if I said that; I know she still has feelings for him even now. Even though she says we should move on. **

**Gray as usual was not happy when he heard about my little stunt with the Etherion and Lacrima; he looked like he was going to blow a blizzard; anyway all of us have had our share of the battle now. I'm more than ready to head on back to the guild. **

**Last night Lucy and Erza and I were talking together in private about the battle. I told them about how I felt; everything; I told them about my past with Jellal and how he really felt like a brother to me. I did however keep a certain amount of things to myself. For starters I failed to repeat what Jellal told me about the past. It's still hard for me to wrap my head around.**

**To think that I was sent to another dimension as a child **

**I told them I thought that Jellal had prevented the tower from exploding and sent the Etherion to the air because I don't have any real thoughts on doing that. I said that maybe he was freed from Zeref's possession and returned to the way he was once before; to the Jellal Erza knew and fused himself with Etherion in my place. I want to believe that but it doesn't matter now. **

**No one's asked me so far how I'm feeling about Jellal...I wouldn't know how to answer that questions but for some reason...every time I think about him; how he vanished I cry. I try not to show my friends it still hurts to have lost him; I do my best not to tell them that every time I look out to sea now I feel like I'll see him but mourning for the person who killed a friend right in front of you? I don't know what to think about that; it's better if I let them believe I'm alright. **

**I had this strangest visions also while I was trapped in the Lacrima but I don't really want to think about it anymore; because when I do I see what it's like to lose someone close to you and my thoughts may travel back to Jellal over and over again; I don't want them to but I can't help it. **

**I don't want to lose my friends; I have to admit though those visions were real to me as if they had happened but I won't let it stop me. I do however want to speak to Sasuke and ask him some questions when I see him again. At least I hope I will. **

**We've all celebrated and we're going to heading back tomorrow. **

**This experience won't leave my heart and I can't forget about my brother no matter what has happened; I will always have a piece of him in my heart. I just wish I could've done more to save him. I wish I knew what I could've done to change everything. **

**I've decided though that starting soon I'm going to begin searching for more information on my power. My magic and learn how to use it better that way I can help my friends and protect them. While everyone else has been getting stronger than ever I haven't changed at all and I'm finished with it.**

* * *

Suddenly as Sakura closed her diary Erza and Lucy came barging into the room looking frantic.

"Sakura; did you seen Sho and the others?"

Sakura shook her head "No; but they should be around here somewhere right?"

Erza gasped "Don't tell me…..Lucy tell Natsu and Gray to prepare fireworks; Sakura come with me"

* * *

Just as Erza predicted the two girls found Sho; Wally and Milliana at the shore about to sail off on a boat. Erza called to them.

"Sakura; Erza" Sho gasped very surprised to see them

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"We've been raised in the tower our entire lives" Sho began "There's a lot we don't understand; a lot we're uncertain of but just like Sakura we want to see the outside world for ourselves. We don't want to live relying on other people any longer"

Sakura smiled at them as Sho turned around with a determined grin "From now on we'll live for ourselves! We're going to find our own reason to live. That is our freedom"

Sakura spoke up "When I left the tower it was hard at first; I won't lie and say it's easy to make it out in the outside world however…." She turned and smiled at Erza

Erza smiled "If you keep that strong will you can accomplish anything. It reassures me"

Erza requip into armour it was rather hefty looking silver and blue armour with a red cape; she also carried a large spear of some sort.

"However; there are three conditions for anyone who leaves Fairy Tail. Listen well"

The three friends looked at them confused "Leave? But we never joined…

"One; you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live!"

Erza took a breath "Two. You must not have unauthorised contact with past clients or profit personally from them"

Sakura then spoke up "Three. Even if we walk different paths; one must always live as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant!" Sakura started having tears roll down her face watching as everyone else began to cry silently "You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live!"

Erza raised her weapon into the air grabbing onto Sakura's hand with her free one "Begin the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony!"

Natsu; Lucy; Happy and Gray appeared behind the girls; Natsu shot out fire with his mouth into the air creating a wonderful display of fireworks.

"Let bloom the flowers of light within your hearts"

Gray and Lucy joined in creating the fire works with their magic as Sakura and Erza bid their old friends farewell watching as they sailed further away.

"We won't forget you no matter where you are. And in our painful memories will become the seeds of tomorrow" Erza stated looking at Sakura with a smile

Sakura waved out at them "We'll see you soon"

"It's a promise" Erza said

* * *

After the team ended their 'vacation' they headed back to the guild there were more surprises awaiting them; like for one a completely fixed up; bigger than before guild. It really was different than the one before; it was improved; there was an outdoor café and Lucy spotted a Fairy Tail goods shop.

Happy flew over to the shop to check it out "Look you're a sales man now Max" he said to the shop keeper

"I've been out studying business on master's orders"

Lucy noticed him straight away from sorcerers weekly; the group looked at all of the items they had a lot of Fairy Tail theme items. T-shirts; wrist bands; mugs; towels and then Sakura spotted something disturbing and pointed to it.

"What are those?" she asked feeling her eyebrow twitch

Happy took out two of the items

"It's a Lucy and Sakura figures" Happy said

"Don't go making something like that without our permission!" the two girls flushed in embarrassment

"It's our most famous products" Max stated "And of course the clothes are cast-off"

The Lucy and Sakura's figures clothes popped off leaving Lucy in white underwear set and Sakura in black. Sakura and Lucy flushed even more.

"Oi; how much is the Sakura figure?" Gray asked bluntly

Sakura seethed at him "Don't even think about it! If you're going to use that thing to make fun of me I swear Gray I'll hurt you"

Gray whispered to Max "Send it to me later" he said slipping Max some money

"I can still hear you" Sakura growled crossing her arms over her chest

Gray simply grinned in response to her

When they got inside it was even more amazing; the beer hall was a lot wider now and there was even a stage now. They all marvelled at how spacious and amazing it looked now all except one. Gray turned to Natsu giving him a questioning look

"What's the matter?" he asked

"It's different" Natsu grumbled like a child

"Welcome back" Levy said coming up to them "Amazing isn't it; in the back of the drinking hall there's a pool too"

Sakura and Lucy gasped in excitement; this new guild really just couldn't get any better

"And there's a game parlour in the basement!" Levy told them before pointing up "And the biggest change is the second floor; anyone can go up there now. Of course you still have to be an S-class wizard to go on an S-class quest" Levy warned them looking at Natsu

Sakura and Lucy laughed softly before they heard another familiar voice "You've returned you bunch of fools"

They all smiled when they heard the master's voice but when they looked around he was there standing with a blue haired girl with short hair dressed in blue and white.

"Juvia" Sakura gasped

Juvia curtsy to them "Juvia at your service"

"Ooh; your hairs shorter it looks so cute" Lucy gushed slightly at her

"You helped us a lot on Akane island; thank you" Erza said

"It's all thanks to you" Juvia smiled "Juvia will work hard!"

"Nice to have you here" Sakura said

Juvia glared at Sakura "Love Rival!"

Sakura stared at her strangely then "Eh?"

"We also have two more members; come out and say hi" Makarov said "One's been pouting since discovering you weren't here Sakura"

The master pointed to his left

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she followed his finger at a dark corner, she gasped at what she saw.

'Now way' she thought walking over to the figure sitting alone at a table sipping on his drink

"Sasuke!" she said smiling "So you did join?"

"Nice to see you too" he responded smirking slightly

She laughed reached out her hand "Welcome to fairy Tail"

He took her hand in his and shook it "Not the welcoming from you I was expecting but I'll take it"

"Uh" Sakura rubbed the back of her head in confusion, she still remembered those visions clearly from the tower and yes she had a lot of questions to ask Sasuke but felt that those could wait for now. After all he was actually here now and for some reason Sakura felt a wave of happiness wash over her when she discovered this.

'I've got some time before asking him anything' she thought as she sat down at the table with him and they started to chat.

"How was your little vacation?" asked Sasuke blankly

Sakura stiffened slightly when she thought about it but still held a smile "Not much of a vacation"

Meanwhile there was an angry ice mage watching the two conversing and though he may be an ice mage, you could practically see the flames of rage radiating from him.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gray said softly, he looked at Makarov "Master, why him?"

Makarov laughed "What's the matter Gray, afraid of a little competition?"

Gray frowned deeper and shook his head "It's not that, I don't trust him"

"Now, now" Makarov said waving his hand trying to calm down Gray "Relax, you look like Natsu"

"I'm really glad you and Juvia decided to join Fairy Tail" Sakura said

"It's not just us" Sasuke said averting his eyes in another direction, Sakura followed his gaze.

There was a guy clad in a dark outfit with thick spiky black hair and red eyes and had a Fairy Tail symbol on his arms. Natsu and Gray got into a fighting stance immediately

"Gajeel" Natsu hissed

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked his attention diverted from Sasuke

Juvia looked between them with worry "H-Hold on; Juvia recommended him"

"Juvia is one thing but the guy who destroyed the guild" Erza said frowning

Sakura stared at them

"Now; now" the master said "They say yesterday's enemies are today's friends; right?"

Levy nodded timidly "I-I don't m-mind at all….."

Sakura looked at Levy and resisted pointing out that she was slouched down practically hiding underneath the table. Natsu slammed his fist on the table Gajeel was sitting by

"You've gotta be kidding me; you expect me to go on jobs with this guy?" he asked

Gajeel turned to face him "Don't worry; I'm not sharing my work"

"Cold as steel" Natsu responded

"I only wanted jobs; I can't believe I ended up in the most annoying guild of all"

Sakura face palmed 'Oh crap'

"Say that again!" Natsu dared

"It's the job of elders to guide youth from the wrong path to the right one" Makarov said "Deep down even he is good"

"Yeah but I don't know about him" Gray said bluntly

"G-Gray" Sakura glared at him lightly, she actually wondered why he would have a problem with Sasuke? She was the one who fought him.

He walked over to the table and slammed his hands on it

"Let's get something straight right now if you try anything on Sakura again I'll make sure you regret it" he hissed

'That was a quick change in attitude' she thought

Sasuke didn't seem the least bit affected by his outburst and simply stared back at Gray.

"What would happen if I did?" Sasuke asked back

Gray glared at him harder

'Oh boys' Sakura thought shaking her head before looking around at the guild

'It's good to be back'

Lucy smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled slightly in return; Fairy Tail really was an amazing guild to be the way they were and to have a master as wise as this one. He was right when he said there was good in everyone.

"Or so I'd like to think….." Makarov said

'Ok; subtract that last phrase' she thought

Erza still seemed sceptical "If that's your decision master but I still think we should keep a close watch on those two"

Natsu walked away from Gajeel after growling at him and muttering how he didn't feel that much at home here at the guild anymore; Sakura guessed that change wasn't a famous word for Natsu but she hoped adapt was a possibility.

The lights went off for a moment before on the stage Mirajane appeared sitting there in a yellow dress the same design as her pink one. She said that it was a song to commemorate the new guild and to welcome back the team. Everyone sat down at one table to listen to her sing as the tension in the air seemed to lesson.

'She's amazing' Sakura thought listening to Mirajane

_I brush the desk with you gone…._

_The shadow drops….._

_Alone; once again_

_Looking up at the starry sky; I say a prayer_

_You are now under the same sky…_

Sakura looked around and smiled 'It's good to be back; back where I belong'

She glanced carefully at Sasuke 'That dream... perhaps it's best to forget'

There was still a darkness in Sakura's heart that she knew was there but for now she would try and bury that memory within the pages of her diary so that it wouldn't cause her pain for a while. When Mirajane finished the song everyone applauded; then something unexpected happen. Gajeel went up next.

"And the surprises just keep on coming" Lucy whispered to Sakura; she nodded in agreement

Sakura turned to Sasuke "Cover your ears" he said

Sakura covered her ears as told when Gajeel started singing; and Natsu commented right away which caused him and Gajeel to start brawling while the master begged them to stop most likely not wanting his new guild to end up in pieces. Then Gray went to scold Natsu but ended up hitting Erza's cake out of her hand which one could imagine was the worst thing you could do unless you had a death wish. Pretty soon it became a regular riot for them.

When things went up in flames Sakura; Lucy and Happy hid behind the counter to avoid the chaos

"Now it really is the old Fairy Tail" she said laughing lightly

"Lively bunch" Sasuke commented appearing beside Sakura

"Oh you're not getting involved in this?" she asked in surprise as she became use to seeing most of the males fighting with one another like brutes.

"Why would I?" he asked leaning back against the back of the counter

"C-Cool" Lucy whispered to Sakura "If things don't work with Gray at least you've got a backup"

Allison gave her an odd look asking 'What does that mean?'

"Perhaps I should've considered this" he said jokingly; she didn't think he could tell a joke because of his tone

She looked over at Sasuke and smiled "Welcome to Fairy Tail"

"Hn" he replied tapping her forehead affectionately; Sakura's eyes widened as he did that...why did that make her feel something? She looked down; she still remembered those dreams she had about Sasuke. She still remembered those words and yet now that she was with him it didn't seem to matter to her at all, they were nothing more than empty words to her.

"They truly are a rowdy bunch" Sasuke said leaning back against the counter

"You could say that" Sakura said "But it's nice"

Sasuke gave her an odd stare

"What is it?" Sakura asked noticing him

"Mm; you use to be the kind of person who would jump into these kinds of fights and put a stop to them"

"Really?" asked Sakura

Sasuke nodded "You had quite a temper"

"Oh I think she still has one" Lucy said jokingly

Sakura laughed softly and rubbed the back of her head; she sounded so different than how she was now. Sure she still had a bit of a temper and she could get violent but to take on a crowd this huge.

"I would never be able to stop a crowd this huge"

"You used to do a pretty good job of it before. Your strength was really something to marvel at"

Sakura shook her head "No way; a little while back; I lost an arm wrestling contest to Gray"

"That may be because you've forgotten how to use chakra"

"What's that?" Sakura asked

Sasuke stared at her for a moment as if deciding whether or not he should tell her but in the end he decided to speak "It's a special kind of energy that allowed me to use those elements in our battle; jutsu that's what it's called"

"Oh" Sakura said "So I used to be able to use chakra to; for what?"

"To enhance your speed and especially your strength not to mention you had excellent control over it which enabled you to have healing abilities."

Sakura smiled "I'd like to learn more about this do you think we could-

Before Sakura could say anything else Natsu's head popped over the counter

"Hey what are you doing over here!?" Natsu asked Sasuke "Gray's looking for you"

"And he's looking for me because?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes slightly

"Just come on" Natsu said grabbing hold of Sasuke's shirt and pulling him over the counter suddenly.

"Well that just happened" Lucy said moving closer to Sakura "I can't believe; Juvia; Gajeel and Sasuke just joined the guild"

Sakura nodded in agreement "I know right but it's a nice surprise out of everything that happened..."

Lucy noticed how Sakura went silent; she hasn't been talking much lately to anyone unless you asked her something but even so Lucy could tell that Sakura was trying to hide something though it was already very obvious that it was because of what had happened back at the island. Since then Sakura hasn't done so much as shed a tear or mention Jellal since they returned it was as if he was wiped from her mind.

'I wonder if she would feel better if she just forgot everything about this' Lucy remembered that's what Gray had said when Sakura wasn't around because he had also noticed the way she was acting was weird. She was upset but they reframed form mentioning Jellal for their own sake.

Sakura stood up "I'm going to head back on my own" Sakura said softly "I'll see you later'

* * *

Sakura headed out of the guild to wait until things calmed down there she needed some fresh air to clear her head then after she'd see what kind of jobs she could do. The rent wouldn't pay itself after all but first; she looked around town; she needed to find a café or something she was starving and after what just happened to Erza's poor cake that met the sole of Elfman's shoe she would be better off in a normal restaurant.

As she walked through the empty park area she saw Laxus walking through it; she guessed he came back from a mission. She was aware she was walking closer to him; in comparison to size; he was pretty huge.

"Oh; it's the little pixie" Laxus said

"Oh it's the brute" she said; calmly brushing him off she headed passed him

"Oi; what kind of greeting is that to give rookie?" he asked smirking slightly

Sakura stopped; she heard about what Laxus did to Fairy Tail; the way he simply flipped off the incident with Phantom's attack leaving them to fend for themselves; she was sure that he was strong but arrogant as well.

'That's a downfall' she thought

"And what kind of greeting should I be giving you Laxus?" Sakura asked humouring him

"A lot more respectful one than that" he said

"I don't think that's possible considering you have to have respect for the person you're giving it to" she said

Laxus frowned angrily at her "What did you say?"

"You heard me before" she stated crossing her arms over her chest

"You better watch that pretty mouth of yours or you're going to regret it" he warned her clenching his fists

"Don't get so worked up because of some rookie; Laxus" Sakura said in serious sounding tone "That's pathetic"

Laxus raised his hand to strike her and it looked like he was about to pull a lightning attack on her but when she didn't so much as flinch away he just smacked her that her head snapped to the side. Laxus stared at her as he removed her hand; there was a red mark on her face.

"I'm going so why don't you go find somewhere else to pout" she said shaking him off and walking past him but damn that sure did hurt she won't deny that but showing him she was in pain; she wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of such a thing.

'This is nothing compared to the pain I've experienced' she thought

She watched as he stormed off towards the guild.

'He's even more pissed off than usual' she thought 'Something doesn't feel right'

* * *

**That's all folks **

**Till next time **

**Don't forget to review your readers and check out my other stories if you want to see Sakura in a few more cross-over **


	21. Chapter 21: Battle of Fairy Tail part 1

**Yo, not much I can say other than thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

'Stupid Laxus' Sakura thought rubbing her slightly red cheek 'Damn idiot, what the hell crawled up his ass and died?'

She sighed as she walked through town with several shopping bags in her hands. She knew she had to do some shopping before she came back home because her fridge was empty. She also realised that her rent would be due soon. She sighed tiredly. She needed a nice long nap, she was really tired. Her nights were still hard on her. She looked over at a group of children running together hand in hand. Her eyes softened.

"Hey sis, let's go get some ice cream" the little boy said

The girl nodded "Ok"

Sakura smiled sadly as a vision of her brother flashed through her mind 'Now the answers to my real self will be forever lost with you huh Jellal?'

She gently touched the mark on her neck in disdain

Everyone must still be having fun at the new guild or what's left of it now that Natsu and Gray was there, she was also glad that Sasuke was there now. He was yet another key to her past but she didn't want to rush the answers but she did want to know how Sasuke ended up in this dimension if what Jellal told her was true and Sasuke knew her from when they were kids then he must be from another dimension. It was the only thing she could think of that made sense to her. She didn't want to come right out and say it to Sasuke though because...boy that would be a long story and no one has that time.

Sakura kept walking with her eyes on her shoes until she bumped into someone and stepped back

"Sorry" she said quickly looking up and saw Sasuke starring down at her

"Hey Sasuke" she greeted "Weren't you just at the guild?"

He nodded "I'm heading out on a job right now"

"Already?" she asked surprised but then surveyed him...he had a couple of visible scratches on his face

She reached her hand up and touched the side of his cheek where there was a big mark and her eyes softened

"What happened?" she asked her voice full of concern

He smirked surprisingly

* * *

"_Why does he want to talk to me?" Sasuke asked stoically as he walked. He was actually dragged by Natsu. _

"_Gray said to get you" Natsu said pointing down _

_Natsu had taken Sasuke away from the guild after he had grabbed a quest and had leaded him to the lake. He was on top of the hill that looked down on it and starring down he saw Gray standing near it. Shirtless with his arms crossed over his chest and a look on his face that basically said he was looking for a fight. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. _

"_Well, see ya" Natsu said running off having completed the task for Gray. While he really wanted to see how this was going to turn out Gray had said he wanted to talk to Sasuke alone. So he would just hide in a bush. _

_Sasuke came down towards the lake "Do you need something?" _

"_Yes" Gray said changing position so his arms were at his sides "I want payback" _

_Sasuke gave a small smirk in reply "Payback huh? I don't recall doing anything to you to earn that" _

"_Yes but you did fight my teammate and you hurt her pretty badly, so I'm taking revenge for her myself since it's obvious she won't." Gray pointed at Sasuke _

"_You're taking this personal" Sasuke stated calmly narrowing his eyes "Fine though, if you want to settle the score I don't mind killing a few minutes" _

_Gray narrowed his eyes "It will be less than that" _

_The two got into a fighting stance; Gray was the first to launch an attack at Sasuke using his ice magic and aiming it at him but Sasuke jumped into the air at an incredible height surprising Gray. He didn't even bother to turn his sharingan on nor did he make any hand signs. He simply flipped in the air and brought his foot down towards Gray who blocked his kick and pushed him back. _

"_That all you got?" taunted Gray _

"_Not even close" Sasuke said feeling a rush of adrenaline; it's been a while since he's had a familiar fight like this but this was just the begging. _

_Of course just like that it ended before things could get interesting _

_Sasuke and Gray were suddenly hit with a large amount lightning that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Sasuke was focused on Gray at the time and Gray was focused on him that they failed to notice it and both ended up getting hit by lightning. _

_When the smoke cleared Sasuke was crouched down on one knee and Gray was lying on his back on the ground with marks all over him. _

"_Damn it" Gray groaned struggling to sit up feeling the pain coursing through his form; only one person he knew was able to do something like this. _

"_Laxus" ray hissed starring up on the hill where he saw their guilds S-class mage standing with a satisfied smirk on his face. _

_Sasuke looked up at him blankly though he felt the hit as well...he knew instantly that this one was on a whole other level. _

* * *

"So Laxus did this to you after Gray called you out to fight?"

Sasuke nodded "Pretty much; you're teammate seemed like a stubborn one though. Things may have gotten interesting if we fought"

Sakura sighed "I'm sorry about Gray; I know he can be a bit of a pain and as for Laxus...I really don't know. He I can't t account for"

"Hn"

"Well this is my stop" Sakura said starring at her apartment building "Thanks for walking me Sasuke"

He nodded; he seemed like he was going to say something but Sakura kept silent

"See you when I get back"

"Yeah see ya" Sakura waved watching as he walked off in the other direction

'Well that was strange' she thought

* * *

"Ah; that was a great bath" Sakura said stretching out her limbs as she got out in a towel; after the episode with Laxus she just wasn't feeling in the mood for anything else after all of that. She knew her rent was due soon this month again and she needed to go on a job. Sakura looked at her little cat jar where she was saving up some money for rainy days; that would run out the first month's rent.

Sakura slipped on her pj's and crawled into bed when she felt another warm lump beside her.

'What the heck?' she thought frowning

Sakura ripped off the covers and saw Gray sleeping in her bed.

"Gray" Sakura called

He stirred slightly; opened his eyes a little before having the gal to turn around and mutter to her "Keep it down I'm trying to sleep"

She walked over to him calmly before smacking him upside his head making him jump.

"Ouch; I'm injured you know? What the heck is wrong with you?" Gray asked rubbing his head in pain

Sakura placed a hand on her hip "That's what I would like to know; what are you doing in my house; in my bed in the middle of the night? You look like a perverted creeper"

"I'm not" Gray argued falling back onto her bed; she felt her vein throb but she would not lose her temper that would mean letting someone get the better of her and she already had enough of that since she's been here. Sakura stomped into the closet and took out the first aid kit before placing it beside the bed and then pulled the covers off of Gray's beat down form.

"My place is too far and I'm tired" he complained

"Oh poor you" she muttered humorously "I really have to think about security for this place. Now get up"

"Ouch" Gray hissed as Sakura gently swabbed a piece of cotton on his cheek

"You look worse than Sasuke" she said as she placed a band aid on the side of his face

"What? Sasuke was here?" Gray asked in surprise frowning slightly

She shook her head "No, I ran into him and we had an interesting chat"

Gray gulped when he saw her eyes become darker as he held out his arm for Sakura to finish cleaning up. He winced when she squeezed his arm slightly before she finished and then smacked his back making him yelp in pain.

"GRAY YOU ARE-

Before she could continue scolding him her door flew open much to Gray's relief.

Lucy came in looking excited about something "Sakura; Sakura; Sakura-

She stopped when she saw Gray in Sakura's room sitting on the floor beside her pink haired friend with a few bandages on him; she turned to Sakura but didn't make fun of her for it only sighed.

"Him as well huh?" she asked Sakura "Natsu and Happy are also making themselves pretty at home in my home"

Sakura nodded in sympathy; poor them "So what's up Lucy?"

"Oh; I wanted to show you this" she said revealing a flyer for the Magnolia Harvest festival; it looked like the guild would be participating in it. Sakura kept looking closer at it and saw that there was a Miss Fairy Tail concert worth 500 000 jewels.

"Wow; are you going to enter?" Sakura asked

Lucy nodded "Yes; so is Mira and Cana and a few other girls from the guild"

"Ok and the reason you wanted to show me this is….

"Enter with me" Lucy said happily

Sakura's jaw dropped "Are you crazy!? I'm not going to enter a beauty contest; especially against you; Mirajane and Cana"

Lucy looked sad and pouted "But if you enter then if one of us wins we can split the money for rent; it'll increase our chances at least; please; please; please"

Sakura looked at Lucy who was giving her puppy eyes; Sakura turned her head away to resist "No way Lucy are you out of your mind; I'm not into that kind of stuff"

Lucy pouted "You've gotta have confidence in your cuteness Sakura; like that time when we first met" she said

Sakura rolled her eyes "That wasn't confidence; I was actually generally asking a question and the offer I was not about to turn down when the discount was a hundred percent off"

Lucy whimpered again "Please; please; I really want to enter with you Sakura. You're really cute and you've got the right look for it! You could even give Mirajane a run for her money"

"So could you" Sakura argued

"B-But I need someone with boobs almost as big as mine" Lucy said with anime tears now; Sakura jumped when Lucy squeezed Sakura's boobs to emphasise

"They're bouncy"

Sakura squealed "Lucy that's not funny! Let me go"

"I think you should do it" Gray said suddenly "It'll be fun and you'll be participating in the festival"

Sakura sighed "Lucy; let go of my breasts"

"I have to say they actually are pretty big" Gray pointed out

Sakura covered her chest "Stop being such a damn pervert; I'll do it if you get out of my house and you never touch my chest again!" she said pointing at Lucy

Lucy grabbed them again "But they're so bouncy"

"Lucy!"

* * *

A week later the harvest festival had come along and Sakura and Lucy had spent most of the morning getting ready; well Lucy dragging Sakura to get ready. Right now they were all gathered in town together; Sakura; Lucy; Juvia; Gray and Sasuke as well as Natsu who was still looking very ill.

Sakura looked around she had never been to a harvest festival before "I'm actually excited about this"

"I'm glad" Lucy said "I was starting to feel bad for giving you the puppy dog eyes to make you do this"

Sakura pouted slightly then smiled "Na; it's alright. I'm also a little glad you talked me into it"

"We'll be cheering you on" Gray said

"All of us" Sasuke nodded

Gray glared slightly at him and Sasuke stared back at him. It was actually like you could see sparks between the two.

"You're going to be watching to?" Sakura asked curiously; she didn't peg Sasuke to be the kind of guy who would watch beauty contests or to make jokes but it wasn't like she had a lot of time to get to know him all she knew right now was that they had a similar background story.

Lucy suddenly started jumping "OH my gosh we have to go!" she grabbed Sakura and started running through the street with her towards the guild

"What have I done?" Sakura said

* * *

"Now I'm really regretting this" Sakura said as she looked over at the contestants; there was a lot of girls competing; Lucy; Cana; Juvia; Levy; Erza; Bisca; Mirajane. Lucy was freaking out herself though because you had to appeal to the audience and everyone else was so well known even Juvia; Cana went up and used her magic to change into a bikini so did Juvia then Mirajane who actually put on a rather odd performance there and then there was Erza who went next changing into a Goth costume and then Levy using her script magic then Bisca with her gun.

"Lucy come on you're up" Sakura said trying to stay positive but she was really freaking out

Lucy went up; she made sure that no one said her last name; if they found out her father was she believed that they wouldn't let her get the prize money; it made sense when she said it to Sakura so Sakura just agreed to it. Lucy went out in her cheerleading uniform; she summoned out her spirit Virgo and the two of them did a cheer dance together that really wowed the crowd.

"Sakura get ready" Lucy said coming back "Remember our rent"

Sakura shook her head "This is so demeaning" she said "But I can't back down…Lucy I'm going to get you for this"

'I wonder if best friends are always got dragged into these kinds of situations' Sakura thought as she was introduced

"Now another one of our adorable new comers; her features are petite as a pixie; Sakura Violet"

Sakura used her magic to turn herself into a shadow and appear onto stage; she landed in the centre. The crowd cheered as they had for every girl.

'What's the strange cloak she's wearing?' one of them asked

Sakura smiled and started to spin around with her magic ribbons wrapping around her until her entire form was covered. Then after Sakura appeared again dressed in a red and purple steam punk dress that ended mid thigh with a neck frill collar a waspie waist clincher and knee high black boots and her hair was done in a long plat.

The crowd cheered for her; some stared in awe because most of them who knew Sakura were not expecting a look like that from her. The show was about to continue when a new voice cut through the air like a knife.

"If you want a fairy then you want me; if you want beauty then you want me" Sakura turned around to look at the new comer here; this women was obviously from Fairy Tail though judging by the mark on her chest. She was older than Sakura with brown hair and with glasses.

"The winner is obviously me; Evergreen" she said winking "Alright this idiotic contest is over"

Everyone seemed surprised to see her here; Sakura had never heard of her before though but she guessed that this woman was well known. Lucy came up onto stage.

"Sakura get away from her" Lucy said but Evergreen turned to Lucy and took off her glasses Sakura gasped when she saw her friend turn to stone. Everyone started leaving in a panic

"Lucy" Sakura ran up to her friend; there was something going on here and it wasn't good; she closed her eyes before opening them and turning to face Evergreen.

"What did you do to her?" Sakura asked

Evergreen smirked "Oh don't worry you'll be joining her"

However when Evergreen took off her glasses and Sakura looked directly at her nothing happened. That left her in confusion. Evergreen gasped and took a step back from her

"How is that possible?" she asked looking at Sakura as if she had just seen a ghost

"What are you doing Evergreen; do you plan to ruin the festival?" Makarov asked in anger

She started chuckling turning away from Sakura "You need some entertainment for the festival correct?"

The curtain on the stage started to rise and the members gasped when they saw that Evergreen had turned all of the girls into stones.

"Return them to normal at once" Makarov ordered

Then there was a flash of lightening and Laxus appeared "Hey; you Fairy Fails. This festivals just getting started!

Gray turned his head and saw a man on the top floor with green hair and blue eyes glaring down at them "Freed"

Looking to the other side he saw a man wearing a helmet with some kind of dolls floating around him

"Bickslow; the Raijin Tribe; Laxus personal guard"

Laxus smirked "Let's play old man"

"Enough of this foolishness; release them right now"

"I wonder how many will be left to perform in Fantasia" Laxus said forming lightning and letting it hit the ground near Lucy's statue and Sakura held onto Lucy's shoulders as the lightning struck quivering slightly as she felt the heat from the lightning.

"Stop it" Makarov ordered

Laxus scoffed and turned to Sakura "Oh you haven't been turned to stone little pixie?"

"For some reason I can't turn her into stone" Evergreen said "A very unusual girl"

Sakura glared at Evergreen and held onto Lucy's statue protectively; Laxus chuckled and grabbed hold of her pulling her away from Lucy; his huge arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders.

"These women are my hostages. If you break the rules I'll shatter them one by one" Laxus said

Gray and Sasuke glared at Laxus

"This isn't funny Laxus" Makarov warned

"I'm not kidding old man"

Freed landed on the stage "Let's see who the strongest is in Fairy Tail" Freed said

"The rules are simple" Laxus said "The last one standing is the winner"

Everyone gasped as Laxus spoke "Battle of Fairy Tail"

Natsu looked like he was getting excited about getting to fight against Laxus

"Natsu" the master warned

"It's a festival gramps let's go" Natsu said walking towards Laxus

"Don't you remember when he beat you Natsu?" Gray asked in a serious tone

"I was a kid back then"

"It was last year!" Gray shot back

When Natsu launched himself at Laxus however he used one bolt of lightning and struck Natsu down

"If you want these girls returned to normal you must defeat us" Evergreen stated

"There are four of us and around 100 of you right?" Bickslow said

"You have three hours after that they turn into dust I'm afraid" Evergreen told them with a smile on her face

Laxus smirked "The entire battlefield is Magnolia when you find us the battle begins"

Makarov got mad and started growing but then Laxus and his entire group vanished into thin air when he used his magic. Sakura gasped and looked around and Laxus was no longer there. So she was out of his grip.

Everyone started getting so rowdy that nearly everyone ran outside it was only Natsu that was still on the ground; Sasuke; the master; Gray and Sakura that were standing around.

"Why aren't you turned to stone?" asked Sasuke

Sakura pointed to the mark on her neck "Long story short someone put this on me as a form of 'protection'" she said before looking back up at the stage where the others were all standing frozen; turned to stone. Sakura clenched her fists in fury as she looked at Lucy's statue. She was going to kill that Evergreen that she promised.

"Let's go" Gray said

Sakura and Sasuke nodded as the three started heading out of the guilds doors but then they heard a thump behind them and turned around. They saw the master right by the entrance of the guild but for some reason he wasn't passing through the door that had them going back.

"Gramps what's the matter?" Gray asked as they came up to him

"There's some kind of invisible wall" the master said

"Don't be silly there's nothing there" Gray said reaching down for the master and pulled n him but when he did he didn't g through the doors.

"What is this?" Gray asked

Sasuke tapped Sakura on her shoulder and pointed up; there were some kind of purple characters floating in the air.

"What's that" asked Gray as he dropped Makarov

They looked up at it

"Freed runes" Makarov gasped "It's a type of barrier; anyone who steps into the runes is bound by its rules; if you don't obey them you can't get out. Establishment magic"

Makarov read the rules to the three "Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass"

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked

"A magic where the guy who sets the rules wins" Sasuke said

Makarov looked up at the runes "It's takes a long time to write Runes; it's not suited for a sudden battle but when it comes to setting traps there's nothing better."

"Can't you break it?" Gray asked

"The rules are absolute"

Gray clicked his tongue "Then we'll have to handle this ourselves; I don't care if he's your grandson; I'm not holding back" he started running off thinking about the little time he had before everyone was turned into stone.

Makarov sighed 'Is there anyone who can beat Laxus?'

The master then went back and noticed Reedus in the corner; he told him to go and find Poluchka in the east forest to see if they had a cure for petrification.

Natsu also just woke up after he left and looked around for Laxus who was no longer there

"Natsu; the festival has started" Makarov said realising that he would have to rely on Natsu now; he pointed to the door "Laxus is somewhere in Magnolia; go and beat him"

Natsu cheered but when he ran towards the exit he found he wasn't able to pass through it

"What's going on?" the master asked confused "Natsu are you 80 years old?" he asked

"No way!" he replied trying to push is way through

Then they saw another character appear; Makarov read it and he was shocked to see that it was updates on who was fighting who in town! What was worse was that he found that they were actually fighting against each other now! The names continued to grow on the list as they saw who was fighting who and who was winning and losing.

"Enough of this; stop it you foolish children" the master said

* * *

Sakura; Sasuke and Gray ran through the town together looking around they had come across a few whispers of the battle of Fairy Tail and how guild members were going at each other and they knew it wasn't the usual playful rowdy kind of fights. This was a real battle. The two were running blindly through the town together.

"We have to find Laxus and put an end to this" Sakura said as she ran beside Sasuke and Gray

"We have no idea where he is though" Gray said "And there's no leads or anything what's worse there's a ton of battles going on around here just listen"

He was right; they could hear the noises and see the flashes of magic all around them however it was only in specific areas.

"What do you make of this?" Sakura asked

"I think it's safe to say that those runes Makarov told us about is set up all over this city" Sasuke said "And just like he said about the rules it's possible that there are rules for all of us we have to follow as well"

Sakura clicked her tongue "Damn it what does that mean?"

As they turned a corner they were in an empty city area but as they tried to run to the other side they all hit something and fell on their back sides.

"What the heck?" Gray asked standing up and feeling around in front of him; he looked up and cursed under his breath "Shit"

"What's the matter" Sakura asked rubbing her head

Sasuke pointed up and Sakura followed his finger and saw that he was pointing to the runes right above them.

"Don't tell me we're trapped here?" Sakura asked

"Only the strongest wizard is allowed to exit these runes" Sasuke read narrowing his eyes

Gray glared up at the runes; his form trembling with anger "Does that mean-

"Only one of us can pass through" Sakura said in a saddened voice the two guys turned to the pinkette

Sasuke nodded "If we ever want to get out of here that's the only option we have"

Gray grinded his teeth "No way; you can't tell us we have to fight each other!"

"We don't have a choice" Sasuke said turning to Gray

Gray walked up to Sasuke so that the two were glaring at each other; Gray grabbed hold of his collar "I don't give a damn about fighting you but I sure as hell am not fighting her"

Sakura flinched slightly at the tone of his voice; it wasn't everyday you saw Gray like this; walking up to the two of them she placed her hand on Gray's hand and pulled it off of Sasuke's shirt. Gray looked at her in surprise.

"Gray...we have to fight" she said looking up at them with tears in her eyes but with a determined face "We have no choice!"

* * *

"Max vs Warren; Winner: Warren. Vistar vs Nab. Winner: Nab. Laki took out four. Macao vs Wakaba's battle in progress." Happy read

"Enough! Stop this you foolish children" Makarov shouted

"Rune's traps have been set throughout the city and the ones who are forced inside are forced to fight" Happy said seriously "That's the Battle of Fairy Tail Laxus was talking about"

Natsu shook "But why I don't get it"

The master turned to Natsu and noticed how he was trembling until Natsu shoved his form against the runes trying to get out "I wanna join to!"

The master smacked him over his head "You idiot. What do you plan on doing by joining in?"

"It's a tournament to see who's the strongest!"

"How is this tournament!?" asked Makarov crossing his arms over his chest "This is just Laxus plan to get us to wipe each other out. Unless we can defeat the Raijin tribe within the time limit, Erza and the other girls will turn to dust. Everyone to doing whatever they can to prevent. At this rate everyone who was turned to stone will crumble to dust"

"Laxus acts bad but he ain't gonna go that far" Natsu said confidently "Yeah he gets on my nerves but he's a fellow guild member"

"Natsu" the master looked at him

Natsu rushed back and started to try and get out with just as much luck as the first time. Makarov was still trying to fathom what Natsu had just said still thinking of Laxus as a guild member before he turned back to the runes to read the progress.

"There's two hours and eighteen minutes left" Happy said "And there are 42 people left"

"More than half are already gone!" exclaimed Makarov

There was a laughter that echoed through the guild they turned around and saw Laxus appear as a thought projection

"Interesting isn't it?" he asked them "There are only 40 left now are you gonna give in?"

"Laxus"

"Your members...well I guess you call them your children. I bet you can't stand watching your children destroy each other can you?" he asked smugly "Natsu and Erza can't join in...there's no one left who can defeat my Raijin tribe is there?"

"Gray's still here" Happy said "He's as strong as Natsu; he aint gonna lose to no Raijin"

Natsu wasn't happy at all about that "The same as me!? Him?"

"Gray; please you may want to check again" Laxus said pointing to the runes

They turned back to the runes where they were shocked to find the readings of another battle. Gray vs Sakura vs Sasuke.

"What the heck?" Natsu gasped "There ain't no way Gray will fight Sakura"

"Why's that?" Laxus asked smugly sounding like he already knew the answer

"He lllllllikes her" Happy replied

"This aint the time for that" Natsu snapped

"But I'm sure Gray and Sasuke will fight" Happy replied

"Either way it should make for an interesting battle huh?" Laxus asked his grandfather arrogantly without a sign of remorse

"Fine then" Master said "I give up; now stop this"

"I can't do that; the high and mighty master of Fairy Tail can't surrender at a time like this! But if you insist then how about you give up your position as master to me"

"Never" he said glaring at him

"There only a few hours to go before the statues start to crumble. If you want to retire use the guilds loud speakers and announce it to the entire town. Think about it what's more important; your friends or you position?" with that Laxus vanished again

"Now what can we do?" asked Happy worriedly

Just then they heard a noise coming from the back of the counter and from the back stood Gajeel with a piece of metal in his mouth.

"You were there the whole time!?" Natsu shouted

"Don't eat the dishware" Happy said waving his arms about

"Are you going to go?" Makarov asked

Gajeel smirked "I've got a bone to pick with him just leave it to me"

But as he walked to the entrance they found that he couldn't get through the runes either

"WHAT THE HECK HOW OLD ARE YOU TWO!?"

* * *

"Ice make lance!" Gray shouted as he summoned his ice and aimed it at Sakura; Sakura jumped back into the air and then spun around to catch Sasuke's fist coming towards her before twisting his arm around and hitting him against his back; she turned back to Gray and threw a shadow whip at him.

"Ice make Shield" Gray said forming a shield in front of him that cracked when Sakura's attack hit him

Sakura jumped back as the two guys suddenly came at her at once; whatever the heck was going on here she didn't like it. She knew she said that they had to fight but she didn't understand why she was the first target!

"Mime ghost" Sakura said making magic circles appear under Sasuke and Gray and then a huge explosion; she waited for the smoke to clear to see if she got them but when the smoke cleared they were both gone.

Feeling a presence behind her Sakura moved to the side to see Gray coming down to kick her which she avoided and then Sasuke from behind her; his sharingan activated as he came in for a punch Sakura gasped and used her shadow shield to avoid the attack moving back.

'Why the heck are they just attacking me?' she thought; she knows she was the one who said they had to fight but she didn't mean let the two of them tag team up and take turns trying to beat her.

Sakura ducked her head as Gray came in for another attack; raised her arms into the air and unleashed a circle of magic to push the two them back from her.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Sakura asked as she sent dark bolts in Sasuke and Gray's directions

"What do you mean Sakura?" Gray asked smirking slightly as summoned ice arrows in her direction which she started to avoid narrowly and then behind her Sasuke kicked her forward. Despite how it may sound Sakura knew that they were actually using kid gloves on her. She knew for a fact that Sasuke and Gray were way better than this however it also seemed like they were trying to defeat her somehow.

"Why the hell are you two only attacking me?" she asked giving them a hard glare

Sasuke stood beside Gray "Sakura you're the one who told us to fight so we are. Tell me what will you do if you got out of here?"

"I'll go looking for Laxus of course" Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

The two guys glanced at each other "We both figured you'd say that therefore if we take you out of this competition now we won't have to worry about you going after Laxus"

Sakura gaped at them "You-You two-I'm-Ahhh"

Sakura used her magic to sink into her shadow and moved around in it before emerging from it and punching Gray square in his face; she felt a little bad for it but didn't have time to think about it before she sunk back into the shadow to avoid one of Sasuke's attacks and she came up behind him; she summoned a magic circle beneath him and then unleashed her shadow whips on him sending him into the air before he caught himself mid air and landed back on the ground.

"Ouch damn it Sakura" Gray yelled rubbing his jaw; he really felt that

"Ha; serves you two right" Sakura said folding her arms over her chest "There's no way I'm going to lose to the two of you"

"We'll see about that" Sasuke said

"I really didn't want to do this Sakura but you forced our hands; the kids gloves are coming off" Gray said

Sakura got into a fighting stance "Bring it"

* * *

**And there you go, I'm sorry I didn't really look over this chapter very thoroughly but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to review **


	22. Chapter 22:Battle of FairyTail part 2

**Another day another chapter, here we go now I know that I take a little while to update my stories but that's because when I update I usually like to update more than one story so trust me I'm working on as many of them as possible. Anyway getting back to the story some interesting things are about to happen and lead up that I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

At the guild Natsu; Gajeel; Happy and the master noticed the way the wizards were dropping like flies as they did battle with each other.

"Looks like Gray; Sasuke and Sakura are still fighting" Natsu said noticing that they were the only three left with a battle to complete everyone else from the guild had fought and were out while the Raijin tribe was still standing.

"This is not good" Makarov said "Sasuke and Gray against Sakura. I don't like the sound of that at all"

"But Sakura's really strong; she can turn into this scary girl with red eyes and super powers!" exclaimed Happy

Natsu nodded "But would Sakura actually use that to fight against them?" he then turned to the stage and started walking towards it

"Natsu what are you doing?"

He turned around "I'm going to revive Erza"

"How"

"Won't she melt if I heat her?" he asked innocently

"Don't!" Makarov said

"Erza and the others have turned completely to stone!" Happy said waving his arms around

"We won't know until we try right?" Natsu asked kneeling down beside Erza's statue that was now lying on the ground.

"Stop it; do you want to kill her?" the master asked

"Boil her nice and good" Natsu said with a smile on his face as his hands emitted flames

"Are you going to rub her with flames?" Makarov panicked

"Hey buddy not so frisky" Gajeel said

Before Natsu even touched Erza she cracked; literally and they all panicked

"Shoot she broke!" exclaimed Naruto "Glue; Happy get the glue!"

"You idiot; you think that'll fix her up?" Gajeel asked holding up his hand "Use your flames on my iron and we'll weld her back together!"

"You idiots!" the master shouted

Erza's face cracked even further and that's when Natsu really started to freak

"I'm; sorry; I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm sorry" he kept apologising

Then there was a sound of another crack and when he looked down instead of seeing rubble he saw Erza in one peace and back to normal.

"It's hot" she said and then glared dangerously at Natsu "What were you trying to do?"

She punched Natsu and Gajeel hard while Happy rejoined

"Thank goodness" Makarov said "But how?"

"I don't know; perhaps it was my eye" she said touching the side of her face referring to her prosthetic eye

The master realised that it was her eye that lowered the magic's affects somehow

"Erza do you know what's going on?" asked Happy

"Yes; I heard everything" Erza said

"Go" said Makarov "There's no time to waste"

* * *

"I'm going to get you for that one" Sakura said swiping her hand and creating shadow creatures that were ghost like after Sasuke and Gray; the two of them started ducking and dodging them.

"What the heck are those things?" Gray asked as he threw his magic at it freezing them

"I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve; more than you think" Sakura replied standing on her glyph; she snapped her fingers and the ghosts blew up. Sakura watched from above waiting for the smoke to clear.

She moved further up to get a better view; she gasped when she saw Gray and Sasuke lying on the ground flat on their backs.

'Did I go over board?' Sakura thought worriedly as she lowered herself down to look at them closer

"Gray; Sasuke!" she called leaping off her glyph and moving towards them; she ran over to them and started to shake them "Wake up"

Then when she looked at Gray his form turned into ice and then looking at Sasuke he turned into a puff of smoke.

"What the heck?" Sakura asked and before she could register what happened Gray and Sasuke appeared behind her and attack. Just as she turned around Sakura smirked.

There was a loud sound and then a dust of smoke.

"Did we get her?" Gray asked

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; when the dust cleared however they saw Sakura lying on the ground. She looked pretty badly hit.

"Do you think it's really her?" Gray asked slightly worried

"Hn" Sasuke narrowed his eyes to see if it was a clone of some sort but it occurred to him that Sakura couldn't make them anymore. "It has to be"

Sakura coughed slightly wheezing in pain and then murmured "Shadow chains"

"What?" Sasuke asked

Then looking down they noticed the magic circle under their feet as a ray of chains came out and wrapped themselves tightly around the two boys.

"What the heck?" Gray asked struggling

Sakura clenched her fists and the chains wrapped around them tighter "Hysteria"

"Oh crap" Gray muttered then suddenly everything around them went dark

"What is this?" Sasuke asked looking around; he couldn't see anything aside from Sakura standing in the distance

"Shadow storm" Sakura yelled forming a giant dark magic circle above them "Rein down!"

Several beams came shooting down to Sasuke and Gray hitting them hard; Sakura could hear them. She then changed from her hysteria form and went back to normal sighing slightly as she waited for the dust to clear; she saw Sasuke and Gray on their knees with their arms bound by the chains; she swiped her hand and removed them.

The runes around them then vanished around them; Sakura read the runes before they vanished 'Sakura vs Gray vs Sasuke Victor Sakura'

She smirked slightly but then turned to the two dark haired guys; she looked over at them "Sorry guys" she murmured

"Wait Sakura" Gray called trying to get up "You can't go alone to fight Laxus"

"You can't stop me; neither of you can you're out of the game. Those dark beams were actually lightning bolts that I used to paralyse you for a little while; a little trick I learned from Sasuke." She said

"Sakura don't be rash; you shouldn't go after Laxus alone" Gray argued but he couldn't move in the slightest

'Damn it; I had no idea she's gotten this strong' he thought

"I'll be fine" Sakura said walking away from them

"SAKURA"

* * *

'There's no way I will lose to Laxus' Sakura thought strongly 'He was planning this for so long; that's why he was acting that way when he got back'

Sakura had left Gray and Sasuke behind; the parralasses would were off eventually but it gave her enough time to get away because she was sure that those two would follow her if she waited for them and what's more with the way she injured them they wouldn't be fighting anyone. Sure it may have been a bit drastic to pull off a cheap shot like that on them but that's what they get for ganging up against her and trying to take her out all because they thought she couldn't handle it. The nerve of those jerks!

"Oh if it isn't the little new comer" a voice said making Sakura stop and look around until she spotted Evergreen standing on a building above her smirking

"Evergreen" Sakura hissed narrowing her eyes 'If I can defeat her I can get her to tell me where Laxus is hiding out at'

* * *

"I can't believe she beat us" Gray said as he looked up at the sky; he was starting to get some feeling back in his body but still not enough to move around too much

"She's stronger than before" Sasuke said

"Well yeah what do you expect-

Sasuke stopped him mid sentence "I don't mean now; I'm talking about the first time I fought against her during the Phantom battle; I've never seen her like that before. I thought that for a while it wasn't Sakura I was up against. That it was someone else. She has changed"

"When was the last time you say her?" Gray asked curiously

"I was twelve" Sasuke replied curtly "We were in a team back then"

"You were on a team what were you both in a guild together?"

"No it wasn't a guild" he replied to Gray; he started getting some feeling in his arms

"Tell me about Sakura's past Sasuke" Gray asked in a bit of a demanding tone

Sasuke turned and looked at her "You're certainly interested in her past aren't you?"

Gray blushed slightly and narrowed his eyes "She's my friend of course I want to know more about her"

"Hn; yeah right" Sasuke said turning his head to look at Gray "Just as I thought"

Gray glared at him "What are you talking about?"

"I know that look" Sasuke said "I've worn that look around her when she wasn't looking; you don't just think of Sakura as a friend"

Gray went on the defensive now "W-What are you t-talking about? I don't like her like that-

"I was in love with her" Sasuke said curtly cutting him off

Gray stared at him in shock "What?"

"I fell in love with her but I was stubborn back then; I didn't realize how much she meant to me. I thought she was annoying because she was always on my mind making me worry about her and I made her believe that her love for me was one sided for a very long time. I hurt her in many ways that would crush anyone's sprit and portrayed her as weak so much that she even believed it herself. I didn't see clearly my true feelings for her until after I discovered she was gone; that was two years later after I left our village." Sasuke told Gray "Everyone believed she was dead and for a while so had I until I found her again"

Gray grunted in response "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to make things clear for you" he said "Sakura has forgotten everything about her past but there are some things that are better off forgotten. I won't push her to remember me as I tried before but that doesn't mean I'm going to back off either"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I won't lose her again not to anyone" Sasuke said

Gray smirked and chuckled "Well then I guess that makes us rivals because I'm not going to lose her to the likes of you Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hey what are the two of you doing lying on the ground like that?" a familiar voice asked

Turning their heads they saw Erza standing before them

"Erza!"

* * *

Evergreen soared into the skies as Sakura flew towards her on her glyph "Where is Laxus hiding?"

Evergreen smiled evilly at her "Hiding? Oh no he's not hiding he's simply reserving his strength for when a true challenger arrives and you're not welcome little girl"

Sakura glared at her; holding out her hand she shot a beam at Evergreen but she skilfully dodged it; Sakura hissed under her breath and flew after Evergreen

"Why so persistent little girl?" she asked Sakura "It's not as if I'm going to tell you where he is"

"I will get it out of you no matter what it takes and if I defeat you then everyone will turn back to normal"

"Good luck with that when you're injured!"

Evergreen tried to take off her glasses to turn Sakura into stone but she stared right at her "That doesn't work remember!" she exclaimed as she flew higher above Evergreen and blasted another dark beam her way

"Ah" Evergreen moved to the side as the beam slightly grazed her arm

Evergreen glared up at Sakura "Pixie. Why is it that you a new comer has been given this name by Fairy Tail and Erza the name of the fairy queen? When I am the most Fairy like?"

'What does that have to do with me being called pixie?' Sakura thought wearily starring at her

"The one who deserves such names is me and only me" Evergreen said as she spread her arms "Fairy machine gun leprechaun!"

Beams of magic light started shooting from Evergreen towards Sakura; she flew around for a while avoiding them but there were so many of them. Sakura got hit in the arm and grazed a little on the side of her head making her bleed.

"There's no one who deserves these titles other than me!" Evergreen shouted "They even had the gall to call you most angelic. Don't make me laugh! You're power represents nothing but that of evil and darkness"

Sakura glared at her "That's enough of your childishness!" she shouted

Leaping off of her glyph Sakura started falling and when she came in front of Evergreen she quickly threw out both her hands and out of them came dark chains that attached themselves around Evergreen's wrists and raising her arms Sakura flung Evergreen to the ground with a loud crash.

When the dust cleared Evergreen was still standing but hardly; she was slouching over slightly and panting heavily.

"Why you little-

Sakura didn't let her finish as she swiped her arm and flung Evergreen hard into the wall; she scrunched up her hand and more dark chains appeared that tied evergreen cross style to the wall so she couldn't escape.

"Now tell me where is Laxus and return everyone back to normal!" Sakura demanded in a deadly tone; her eyes burning with rage and fury

"There's no way I'm going to lose to you!" Evergreen shouted struggling against the binds but it was no use; with a snap of her fingers the chains got tighter

"To think that people like you are Fairy Tail wizards" Sakura said narrowing her eyes

'Is this what power does to you?' she thought sadly thinking back about her brother

"You want to call yourself Titania or Pixie? Then feel free to do so. I don't think Erza would care and neither do I." Sakura told her "But you won't have the chance if you don't release my friends from the spell"

Evergreen chuckled and smirked at her "Aren't you being a bit naive here?" she asked "My stone eyes have another power remote control"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at Evergreen "Now kneel before me! IF YOU DON'T I CAN TURN THOS STONE WOMEN INTO RUBBLE FROM RIGHT HERE!"

However the expression on Sakura's face when she looked up was not something that she was expecting from her to show. She had a deathly expression on her face and a deadly aura around her that was very visible.

"Oh so you value victory over your life?" Sakura asked deeply as she formed a magic circle beneath her; shadows started to arise from the ground around her and materialize into arrow head all pointing at Evergreen.

"I will justify those you've turned to dust with your very life" Sakura told her

Evergreen got so scared she screeched loud enough for half the block to hear her that was until Sakura shut her up with a hard punch to the face.

"That's how you bluff bitch" Sakura said smirking

"I surrender" Evergreen said

There was the sound of clapping coming from behind Sakura and when she turned she saw Erza standing there. Sakura gasped in happiness and ran over to her

"That was well done Sakura-

"Erza!" Sakura shouted wrapping her arms around her and taking her to the ground "You're safe! You aren't stone anymore!"

"That's right" Erza said laughing slightly at the sudden change in the pinkette demeanour; she pointed to her eye "I have a prosthetic eye from when I was a child and the magic wore off"

"That's a relief but what about everyone else?" she asked

Evergreen spoke up "They've returned back to normal" she told them "Now would you let me down?"

Sakura and Erza turned to her with frowns on their faces "Not until you tell us where Laxus is hiding"

"Fine" Evergreen said sighing slightly "He's hiding...

* * *

Sure enough Evergreen wasn't lying about the girls being turned back to normal; Makarov informed them of what's recently been happening and looked over at the boards.

"Incredible Sakura defeated Evergreen" Makarov said in surprise and slight suspicion 'Defeating Gray and Sasuke together as well as Evergreen? Just how powerful is this child really?'

"Excellent work now that the hostages have been freed there's nothing Laxus can do" Makarov said smirking brightly

* * *

Laxus was not happy about the current development in the games; he punched the pillar with his fists on hard it left a crack.

"Worthless trash!" he shouted "How could Eve lose to the likes of that pixie? Since when did you get so weak Eve?"

"It appears this new comer is stronger than we thought" Freed said appearing behind Laxus "This was a job for Bickslow or myself"

"Why have you returned Freed?" asked Laxus

"Because the game is over with the hostages freed' the master will no longer budge"

Laxus turned around with a deep frown on his face before throwing lighting on the side of Freed barely avoiding hitting him.

"Laxus!"

"It's not over" Laxus stated in a calm voice now "If you won't follow me then get lost. You aren't needed in my Fairy Tail."

* * *

"I can't believe Laxus did that" Cana said sitting on the stage

"Well its all over now" Makarov said "With you all returned to normal there's no way I'm going to play Laxus's stupid games anymore"

"But what about everyone that was injured from Freed's traps?" Mirajane asked

"That's right" Bisca said "If we don't teach Laxus a lesson he'll never learn"

Makarov nodded "And don't I know it! I'll give him a punishment he'll never forget. Damn you Laxus; you're not going to get away with it this time!"

Natsu held up his hand "Wait a minute; I have to agree with Laxus about this whole deciding who's the strongest in Fairy Tail thing"

They all stared at him in shock

"So don't be hard on the guy Gramps" Natsu smiled

Everyone stared at him "Now the second Battle of Fairy Begins let's go Lucy!"

He started running after her to fight "Come on"

"Get away from me!" Lucy shouted as he chased her around the guild

Juvia turned to Gajeel noting how silent he was "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing"

Juvia smiled "The guild sure is fun"

"It's got a screw lose"

Something started happening with the runes and it started forming a giant skull that spoke with Laxus's voice

"Seems one of the rules is gone" Laxus said "So I'll make a new rule now. In order for Battle of Fairy Tail to continue I have activated Thunder Palace"

"Thunder Palace!?' Makarov gasped

"You have an hour and ten minutes left. So can you defeat me or will you retire Master?"

With that the skull vanished

"What are you thinking Laxus!? Getting innocent people involved in this!" Suddenly the master clutched the side of his chest in pain and everyone went into a panic

"Master!"

* * *

"By the way Erza how did you find me?"

"Sasuke and Gray" Erza said "They told me you were going after Laxus"

'Oh boy'

"This is the place" Erza said as she walked into the building but Sakura stopped in her tracks; they just passed over a bridge and when she looked up and read the sign and stared up at it before it clicked that Erza just went in.

"Erza wait don't go in there!"

Then she heard a few gasps; screams and whistles 'Too late' Sakura thought as Erza came out with a weary look on her face

"She got us" Erza said gloomily

Erza had just walked out of the men's bathhouse after realising that it was a trick

"Yeah she did" Sakura sighed nodding "What should we do now?"

Erza calmly spoke "We have to split up to find him. Search the entire city if we have to!"

Sakura nodded determined "Right!"

Erza stared at Sakura "Be careful don't under any circumstances fight Laxus Sakura understand?"

Sakura stared at her but nodded crossing her fingers behind her back before she took off

'I'm sorry Erza but I can't follow that order' she thought

* * *

Back at the guild the girls had gone out to join in the game and Lucy had run into Bickslow but with the help of Happy and Loke she had managed to defeat him; Bisca was stuck in bed because of destroying one of the Lacrima in the sky that was laced with body link magic which would inflict the same amount of damage you emitted on it. While Levi stayed behind to try and rewrite the Runes which after a while she managed to get them out so now Natsu and Gajeel had also joined the game and they were heading straight for Laxus being able to sniff him out. While Mystogan had also joined the games and now thins were looking interesting for everyone.

* * *

"Six minutes until thunder palaceactivates" Laxus said looking up at the runes "That foolish old man;

Laxus was expecting his grandfather to step down right away after the discovery of the Thunder Palace being activated but it looks like he was wrong about that. Looking at the Rune his entire Raijin tribe had been defeated; Bickslow by Lucy; Evergreen by Sakura and Freed by Mirajane.

Laxus then noted the footsteps he heard behind him and turned around to see Mystogan

"Oh; you came Mystogan?" laughed Laxus "I didn't think you'd be participating in this game"

"If you call off the thunder palace right now; it is still possible to pass this off merely as entertainment"

"So blissfully ignorant...Haven't you heard the rumours figuring who is the strongest in Fairy Tail; You or me?"

"Although I don't really care aren't you forgetting Erza?" Mystogan asked

"Her? Not a chance. She's on the right track but still weak" Laxus replied

"Erza weak?" scoffed Mystogan "Are you truly that blind?"

"I'm saying I recognise your skills Mystogan" Laxus told him "I wonder which one of us is really the strongest in Fairy Tail?"

"If that is all your eyes can see I wonder; who is the one so blissfully ignorant?" Mystogan shot back

"Let's settle this; we'll decide which one of us is the strongest"

Mystogan grabbed one of the staffs on his back and with one swipe unleashed his magic however Laxus countered with his own blocking it with his magic. The two clashed and caused a huge explosion that got the attention of both Natsu and Erza however Sakura was so far off on the other side of town she hadn't heard it.

"Where did you learn that?" Mystogan asked referring to his recent attack

"Oh? That's quite rare to see you panic" Laxus said "Where did I learn that? Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me."

"You will regret this Laxus. You will witness magic you have never seen before!"

"Give me your best shot buddy" Laxus dared "I'll show you just how different we two are!"

Grabbing his other staff Mystogan planted it firmly on the ground and the rest followed "Tower of Babel"

The entire church shook and the ground started to shift as Laxus was engulfed in the magic he found himself in a dark place. Something wrapped around his form and then something demonic began to appear from the space with red eyes; it looked like a demon.

"What the hell is this magic?" Laxus asked as the creature reached out for him with a vicious growled

Using his magic Laxus broke free of the magic and he emerged back in the church; he laughed "What a joke! You thought this illusion would actually work!?"

"Impressive but you noticed just a bit too late" Mystogan stated

Suddenly give magic circle began to appear above Laxus as Mystogan pointed his staff at him "Sleep. Five layered magic circle; Sacred Song"

Laxus smirked evilly "Which one of us is the one that didn't notice?" he asked

A magic circle appeared under Mystogan "NO"

The magic circle both vanished and the two were left unharmed; Mystogan jumped up and made hand signs as a magic circle appeared in front of him and a bunch of purple flames came toward Laxus however he avoided them and countered with his own attack but Mystogan managed to slip passed it as well and the two landed on the ground facing one another.

"You aint bad!"

Before this could continue there was an interruption "Laxus!" Shouted Erza

Natsu and Erza were standing at the doors after hearing the explosion at the church it didn't take long for them to figure out where Laxus was hiding.

They then noticed Mystogan "WHO's that?" asked Natsu

"Mystogan"

Mystogan seemed frozen in place as he stared at Erza Laxus took that chance to attack him and hit him right in the face destroying the cloth he used to cover him what they saw shocked them.

"Jellal?" Erza asked in shock as she stared at the familiar figure

"You're..." Natsu trailed off in disbelief

"Jellal...You're alive?" Erza asked on the brink of tears

"Oh a familiar face?"

"W-What's going on here?" asked Natsu "Are you Mystogan or Jellal?"

He turned to Erza "Erza; I especially didn't want you to see"

Erza was still starring at him shell shocked; he looked down "I am not Jellal. I know of him but I am not him."

He turned around with a sad look on his face "I apologize. I leave the rest to you"

And with that he vanished into thin air literally

"Now I'm all confused" Natsu said slouching but then he looked up at Laxus "I'll deal with that later. Laxus I came here to fight"

But looking at Erza Natsu noted how shaken up she was "Erza you'll let me handle him right?"

He got no reply

"ERZA"

But then Laxus attacked Erza sending her flying back

"Laxus! I said that I'd fight you bastard" Natsu pointed

"What you were here Natsu?" he asked smugly

Natsu gaped at him in shock and then held up his hand with flames "I wouldn't underestimate me!"

Laxus smirked taking off his head gear and cloak and Natsu charged at him; Erza looked over at them

"Natsu.."

"You're so annoying always charging straight in" Laxus snapped raising his hand lightining emitting from it "Be gone fly!"

Natsu dodged the lightning and then hit Laxus but was sent back by him

"Natsu!" Erza shouted

He laughed "Don't worry about me"

Laxus had an evil grin on his face now; he appeared in front of Natsu and kicked him in his jaw before grabbing onto his wrist and punched him several times but Natsu grabbed hold of his arm and smirked

"You think I was running away?" he said getting ready to punch Laxus back with his own fire fist "This is a chance to take the Fairy Tails top spot"

The two started exchanging magic punches as they began colliding with one another Natsu stepped back when he had to chance but Erza appeared beside Natsu and held him down.

Erza glared at Laxus knowing that for now she was going to have to forget about what she had just seem and focus on winning this fight

Erza requip into her armour and attacked Laxus but he blocked her as she pulled back she spoke "What are those things floating in the sky?"

"It's thunder palace haven't you heard of it?" he asked "

"You're seriously intending to attack Magnolia? You fiend!"

"It's a new rule" Laxus laughed "It really pains my heart"

Erza tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot "Only two minutes left" he said with a smile

"Natsu destroy them all" Erza said turning to him

"I can't!" Natsu said "If I do I'll get destroyed myself!"

Levi told them about it and those Lacrima were combined with body link magic so if he were to attack them then he would get blasted as well doing the same amount of damage to him as he did to the Lacrima he destroyed.

"So that means body link magic" gasped Erza

"Yes no one touched those Lacrima" Laxus said

"You coward!" Erza shouted before Laxus used his lightning on her

"I'll destroy you with my lightning as well!"

Erza jumped back and requip into another armour; it was a light blue dress with slits on the side and a gold pattern; her hair was in a plat and she held a huge purple spear.

"Oh; Thunder empress armour you seriously think that'll protect you from me?" asked Laxus smugly as he aimed for of his lightning at her but she jumped in to the air avoiding him.

"It's not just about defens Laxus" shouted Erza as she pointed her weapon and him and short a bolt of thunder at him but he managed to evade that as well

As Laxus aimed to attack her again Erza put up a shield to protect her and it worked

"Not bad" Laxus said

"When two wizards of the same type clash; the factors determine the outcome" Erza said

Erza glared out at him as she got read to attack again as he spoke "Whoever has the highest magical power...and their technique and experience"

"And their heart" Erza added "You should have learned that from the master!"

"Oh I learned. I learned that the most important thing is power!"

"It's villains like you who-

"Erza stop getting so riled up" Natsu warned "I told you; I'll be the one to take on Laxus!"

Erza turned around and smiled at him "Then I guess I'll believe in you then" she said

Running passed him toward the exit "Where are you going?" Natsu asked but then he realised "Wait are you going to stop the thunder palace?"

Laxus laughed "You don't have a change; just destroying one risks your life and right now there are countless number of Lacrima! There not time either"

"I will destroy them all at the same time" Erza stated

"Impossible" Laxus said smirking "And if you did you really wouldn't survive!"

She turned to face him "But the City would be saved" Erza started running off and something passed Laxus face as he watched her go

"Stop Laxus Natsu" Erza said without turning back

"Hey; are you gonna break the rules of the game?" asked Laxus

"Guess I should believe in you to Erza" Natsu said watching as she left

"I don't mean what's impossible or possible" Natsu said "Believe in you coming back!"

"Damn it" cursed Laxus running towards Natsu but Natsu turned around.

"ROAR OF HTE FIRE DRAGON"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was in a bit of a rush to get this finished so sorry about not making the fight scenes longer though I hope you enjoy it. **

**Don't forget to review **


	23. Chapter 23:Battle of Fairy Tail Ends

**Okay it's been a very long time since I updated anything. There are a couple more updates on a few more stories if you ready anything else I write. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

'Everyone lend me your strength'

Gray gasped as he looked around eyes wide 'Erza...'

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he and Gray walked-limping slightly together through the city. After Erza had appeared they had finally started to regain some feeling in their bodies and were able to get up, they went on an immediate search for Sakura-they wanted to find her before she found Laxus.

"We're supposed to be looking for Sakura aren't we?" Sasuke asked

Gray winced clutching his arm; he never would've guessed she'd injure them like this.

"Didn't you hear that just now?"

Sasuke looked at Gray strangely "Hear what?"

Gray smirked slightly relieved that Sasuke didn't hear it "I heard Erza's voice just now and I got an idea. We need to find Warren."

"Why?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion

"To have our voices heard."

* * *

"Damn it where the hell is he?" Sakura asked looking around; she's been running around the entire city trying to find Laxus but so far no luck still and she was starting to get really pissed off more than before.

"Laxus is at the Kardia Cathedral Church on the other side of town." A familiar voice said appearing out of nowhere.

Sakura turned around and saw someone lurking in the shadows near the alley; she couldn't make out who it was though.

"Who are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes with caution

"Mystogan" he replied but remained hidden.

Sakura gasped "Mystogan you're here to?"

"Yes Sakura you need to get there as fast as you can Erza and Natsu are already there."

"Why are you here then?" asked Sakura "You should be helping them defeat Laxus; you might be one of the few that can!"

"I can't Sakura" he said

"Why?" she asked "You're one of Fairy Tail's S class wizards, the only one who measures up to Laxus."

"I would be in their way" he said in a sad voice "Erza and Natsu won't be able to fight with me around"

"Why wouldn't they?" Sakura asked frowning.

He began to step out of the shadows "Same reason you would not be able to"

Sakura gasped as he stepped out his fully form coming into view and Sakura came face to face with none other than a mask-less Mystogan but she was starring in the eyes of someone who looked exactly like her brother she was sure was dead.

'It can't be' she thought as she stared at him completely bewildered and dumbstruck.

"I'm not Jellal." he said quickly to reassure her as he saw her trembling form "Sakura listen to me you need to get to the church as fast as you can; things with Laxus are out of control"

Sakura stared at him her mouth agape "W-What's going on?"

"Laxus has released Thunder Palace on the entire city; those things up there are surrounding the city it's Lacrima that will rain down countless thunder bolts that will destroy the city unless you defeat Laxus."

"W-What if I destroy the Lacrima?"Sakura asked doing her best to keep her composure, no matter how desperately she wanted answers or how conflicted she felt she had to push those feelings aside for now for the sake of her guild.

"That won't work; it has body link magic; if you destroy one it'll be fatal never mind an entire city"

'Everyone lend me your strength.'

Sakura gasped looking around thinking she just heard Erza voice in her head and heart but then she turned back to Mystogan brushing it off.

"Alright; I'll go find Laxus and stop him" Sakura was about to turn and walk away when Mystogan stopped her.

"Wait" he said stopping her in her tracks "Come here"

Sakura stared at him with uncertainty in her eyes and face, she wasn't sure if she could handle getting closer to him.

"Sakura" Mystogan said with a saddened expression holding up his hand "I'm not Jellal, I wouldn't harm you."

'I have to swallow my fear if I want to help my friends' Sakura told herself clenching her fists as she took a step forward 'I can't even...meet his eyes.'

Wearily she walked up to him as fast as she could; reaching out to her he placed his hand over her neck where the mark lied making her entire form become instantly tense as if she was waiting for the worst to come but he ignored it.

"For a while I'll grant you the knowledge you need to use the power you need to defeat Laxus but it won't last."

Sakura swallowed hard "What do you mean?"

"This seal on your neck, it will lock away whatever the person who put it on you wants to be locked away and control."

Sakura's eyes widened as she continued to stare at the ground "My memories..."

"And your powers" Mystogan said "I'm not the original sealer but I'll temporary be able to force the seal to unlock your true power for a little while but once you exhaust your magic they will be resealed again understood?"

"Yes..."

Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself but she still couldn't help but wonder still.

'If you're not my brother, who are you?'

* * *

"There's not even three minutes until Thunder Palace activates. What'll you do Natsu?" asked Laxus smirking.

Natsu glared at him "Ain't nothing gonna happen"

He charged at Laxus trying to kick him but Laxus blocked him and countered with a thunder punch that sent him flying back.

Laxus laughed as Natsu struggled to sit up

* * *

Meanwhile Erza was trying to summon as many swords as she could to destroy the thunder palace Lacrima but things were not going as planned. She had managed to summon two hundred swords but it wasn't enough to destroy all of it at once.

"Hey can you hear me?" a voice asked going through everyone's head

"Warren?" Erza asked looking around "Telepathy?"

"This is an emergency look up at the sky. Wake up you lazy bums!"

That got everyone attention and they were up all trying to figure out what were those things in the sky that they were looking at.

"And if there's anyone still fighting hold up!"

"Listen up everyone we gotta destroy those things floating in the sky! It's a spell from Laxus that will attack the city! There's no time everyone do it!"

"Wait how did you know about thunder Palace?" asked Erza

"That voice...Erza? You're okay?"

"Gray" Erza gasped "I see, so it was you."

"Yeah, took me a while to find the guy" his voice rang

There were a few more voices that joined in the telepathy conversation wondering how Erza was back to normal but then she explained to the other guild members that everyone was turned back to normal now since Sakura defeated Evergreen.

"Sorry, my telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild so we'll have to do it with the people who can hear me. Destroy those things up in the sky!" Warren said

"Damn you Warren" a voice rang through the telepathy "Did you forget what you did to me?"

"Max!" Warren said "I'm sorry about before, I was just trying to save Erza and the others. I didn't mean to..."

"This is Droy!" another voice yelled "Can you hear me Alzack!"

"I-I hear you, I'm sorry about-

"You think that's gonna cut it? You hit me with a sneak attack!"

"And you Wakaba!"

"We're not gonna forgive you Laki!"

Sooner there were arguments heard throughout the telepathic link between the guild members as they argued with one another. Sasuke also had his hand on Warrens other shoulder beside Gray listening to the arguing.

"These people are all fools" he stated bluntly making Gray and Warren look at him.

"What was that Sasuke?"

"Don't go thinking you're so tough newbie!"

"Yeah, I'll come after you next!-

Gray grabbed hold of Warren and started yelling in his ear "THERE'S NOT TIME FOR THIS DESTROY THOSE THINGS IN THE SKY"

"You don't get it do you Gray? When I don't hold back I'm way stronger" one of the guild members replied arrogantly.

"What as if! You always attack first thing later!"

Thus the arguing continued-until...a voice of sanity spoke.

"EVERYONE LISTEN" Lucy's voice rang through the telepathy link "This isn't the time to be fighting! The people of the city are in real danger! We all have to work together to protect the city of Magnolia! If we combine our powers we can overcome anything! That's what I've learned after coming here. I know I just joined Fairy Tail recently but my feelings for the guilds are as strong as anybody's! Fairy Tail has been my dream since long ago...It's always been my goal. Even now...so please...let's all work together to protect our guild and our city!"

Lucy's words cut deep into everyone's hearts and convinced them to set aside their Battle of Fairy Tail for an even greater cause than finding out who was the strongest in the guild. Everyone used their magic to destroy the Lacrima and successfully managed to destroy all of them in the sky-the end result for the guild members was shocking to say the least but now the city was safe.

* * *

Laxus stared at the runes in shock as they vanished and Natsu laughed slightly looking at him.

"See; I told you so" said Natsu "Laxus why does the guild have to change? We're all in the same circle of friends. You never even tried to join that circle. How are you going to become the master?"

Laxus remained silent for a while before he screamed lightning erupting around his body; the magical power stimulating off of him was enough to make Natsu push off to the back.

"How am I going to become master you say?" he asked "By force!"

"That's about enough Laxus" Natsu said "Fairy Tail will never be yours"

"Oh yes it will" Laxus replied darkly "Trying to force a bargain was pointless...I should have relied on my own power from the start. This overwhelming power is my very identity!"

Natsu raised his hand and a flame started to grow "So when I beat that power will you finally give in Laxus?"

Natsu attacked Laxus but when he did it had no effect on him like before instead with one touch on his chest Natsu was sent flying back hitting the ground hard.

"Bright it on Fairy Tail; I'll devour you all!"

Natsu came back at Laxus to attack him but it didn't work and he was smashed into the floor. Before Natsu could recover from the blow Natsu threw another attack at him and he was only able to stare at it in shock. He got hit hard and was sent flying back; there was visibly an electrical current running through him.

"He really is strong..." Natsu said

"Resound; my summoned thunders boom..." Laxus said as he raised his hand high into the air "Fall from the heavens and turn all to ashes!"

Natsu looked up as a giant ball of magical power gathered up and was about to rain down on him.

"Raging bolt!"

Laxus laughed as the light cleared and there was rubble where the bolt had attacked "Natsu. Who was the strongest in the guild again?"

He then laughed loudly "Oh I'm sorry. You can't answer because you've been turned to dust!"

"Weren't you his ally?" a new voice said

Looking up Gajeel was holding on one of the pillars and his other hand holding onto Natsu

"Something's wrong with you; being happy he's wiped out" Gajeel said "Although he ain't been. Getting rid of him is my role"

"Gajeel?" Natsu asked looking up at him

Gajeel landed on the ground safely but Laxus just laughed "Another snack shows up"

Natsu was dropped on the ground with a thud.

"Disappear; Disappear!" Laxus shouted "Anyone who get's in my way should disappear!"

"I'll handle Laxus" Natsu said "Stay back"

"I've got a personal grudge with him" Gajeel said "His monstrous strength is the real deal though. He's got Makarov's blood running in him. I don't like it but we've got no choice; we'll fight together"

"You're joking right; I'm gonna defeat Laxus" Natsu argued

"Take a look" Gajeel said "Does that look like the Laxus you know?"

Looking at him Natsu realised just how right Gajeel was about this, the person in front of Natsu right now was not the Laxus he was barely able to stand. He was gone.

What stood before them now...

Was the enemy

* * *

"_Sakura" she heard a voice murmured _

"_Sakura….." _

_Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked around; she was in the same forest she was in the same place as she was when she had that dream. She wondered where that guy was that she saw the last time._

"_This place seems a lot more eerie that before' she thought walking through the fog and forest; she heard a suddenly rustling that made her jump in shock. _

'_What was that?' she thought looking around; there wasn't anything there and yet it felt like she was being watched by someone or something. _

_Shaking her head furiously she trudged on "I shouldn't think like that" she told herself; she needed to find a way out of here and fast or who knew what would be happening to her friends? _

"_Sakura" she heard a mysterious yet familiar voice_

"_Sakura" the voice called again _

"_Who's there?" Sakura called out but there wasn't a reply _

"_Sakura" _

_Sakura followed the sound of the voice until she came into a clear path way; she followed it until she reached a wide open field with a lake right beside it. Sakura heard voices again. _

_She looked down and saw a figure appear; it was a little girl with long pink hair and emerald green eyes; she didn't know how but she knew that it was her! _

_Sakura gasped "So this is what I used to look like" she said to herself watching; that girl was about four years old or so; she then heard another voice _

"_Sakura; I've been looking all over for you" _

_The younger Sakura turned around and smiled "I'm happy you found me; Nii-nii" _

_Sakura gasped when she saw another person appear it was a boy about ten years old; she saw him and knew it was Jellal without having to guess. _

"_What the heck is this?" she wondered _

_Jellal waved at the younger Sakura "Come on it's time to head back, have you been practicing the magic again?" he asked _

_She smiled and nodded "Mm; I did look" _

_She raised her tiny hand and a huge black magic circle appeared "Meteor!" _

_They watched as the magic circle on a giant boulder reduced it to rubble. _

"_That's impressive; you've learned it quickly but you need to be careful you know you need a teacher for that kind of stuff. I don't even think I want to know where you go that magic book." _

"_I told you I got it from someone" she pouted "Why can't you teach me magic?" _

_Jellal patted her head "Because I can't do magic squirt. Anyway we need to get back home. It's getting dark." _

'_Home?' thought Sakura watching as Jellal picked up the younger her and walked through the forest. _

_Sakura was about to follow after but when she took one step her entire scenery changed. _

_She was no longer in the forest. _

_There was no longer trees and mist. _

_But fire and screams filling the air. _

"_What?" Sakura looked around and saw people running through a village and were being chased down by these soldiers and being captured. _

"_Nii-nii!" _

_Sakura turned and saw Jellal holding Sakura's hand and running with her through the chaos. _

"_There's some over there! Get them!" _

_Some soldiers followed after them_

_Sakura took another step to follow but when she did...it all vanished._

* * *

'**Even after what you've discovered hurt you; you'll sacrifice everything you have for the sake of those who you deem closest to you' **

Sakura appeared in front of the church looking up she could see some people gathered around to see what was going on. There stood Gajeel on the outside with Levi; he looked really injured; Sakura rushed over to them.

"Sakura" Levi gasped "You're here"

Sakura nodded "What's happened?"

"Laxus has completely lost it and Natsu's trying to fight him off!"

She looked up and saw that they were fighting it out on the roof; she saw that Laxus was about to fire a huge lightning bolt at Natsu enough to kill him.

'So this is the power of a dragon slayer?' she thought grimly

Sakura jumped up just as it was about to hit Natsu and using her shield deflected it into the air; she remembered that what you could not fight against you deflect.

When the smoke cleared Natsu was surprised to see Sakura there now "S-Sakura?" he gasped out in pain.

"Natsu" she said in a deathly calm voice "Can I take over?"

His eyes widened "What? Are you out of your-

"I know that you want to fight him but listen; I've got a message of my own to knock into him." she said narrowing her eyes "I should be thinking this as a little payback for defeating my brother in my place."

"Sakura..."

Laxus laughed loudly "You pixie; you couldn't ever hope to defeat me; you're just a rookie!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes "That's right I am just a rookie however I'm not like the others"

Laxus started to exert lightning from his body "Bring it on; I'll crush you!"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Meteor!" a magic circle appeared and Laxus dodged it and aimed his lightning at her once more; Sakura jumped away.

Natsu who was watching gasped when he saw Sakura's technique "That's Jellal's...when did Sakura-

Laxus laughed "With your power you would've been well on your way to becoming one of the guild members of the new Fairy Tail but you chose your friends instead."

"They're my family; it doesn't matter whether or not we're connected by blood!" Sakura shouted before surrounding herself with a magic circle.

"HYSTERIA!" she shouted changing her form; her eyes cried tears of blood as her form became encased in a dark aura that would be leaving her in a lot of pain.

She attacked Laxus as quickly as she could as the magic within her burned her body and caused every bone in her body to creak from the strain but she was faster now and stronger.

Sakura and Laxus began to clash and Laxus was surprised that she was able to hold on against him. She charged towards him knocking him back into the building before using another meteor blast destroying part of that building.

"I won't let you get your hands on Fairy Tail!"

Laxus emerged from the rubble and went straight to attack Sakura; he landed a blow that sent her flying back.

"Why won't you all just die!?"

Sakura was on her knees as Gajeel, Natsu, Freed and Levy watched the two of them clashed.

'I didn't know Sakura had this kind of power' Natsu thought 'She's holding up against him.'

No matter how many blows Laxus landed however it didn't seem like Sakura was affected by it, he was becoming more frustrated than ever seeing her get up every time he believed he finally knocked her down for good.

Leaping into the air on her glyph Sakura held up her hand making a magic circle appear "Dark Shadow Rain!"

Spikes of small bullet like shadows appeared and started to fall down on Laxus but he used his lightening magic to deflect it away from him.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked forming a magic circle above Sakura, lightning bolts fell down on Sakura pushing her off her glyph and crashing down onto the roof. Laxus went towards her where she lied, Sakura was preparing to stand up and get ready to attack once again, thanks to her Hysteria she felt no pain but then Laxus appeared to quickly for her and he raised leg and brought it down swiftly, there was a snap heard on her right and she found herself unable to move her right arm any longer.

Sakura's red eyes widened in realisation 'He broke my arm!'

He's body was much larger than before and he was emitting a powerful aura of lightning around him that was unlike anything she had seen before and without the use of one of her arms now...things were going to become a little tougher though because of her current state she was unable to feel any pain and she didn't have time to think of what was to come after she reverted back to normal.

"Just like I thought, you're all talk" Laxus mocked looking at the pinkette under him

Sakura's eyes widened as she willed her magic to push Laxus back which it did surprising him.

"What?" Laxus asked in disbelief

Sakura stood up; her body was in pain now; she was using too much magic and it wasn't stable if she didn't end this soon it would mean trouble.

'On top of that I can't control my magic very well with one hand and in Hysteria it's even more dangerous' she thought frowning deeply, she clenched her teeth 'I didn't want to use that but it doesn't look like I have a choice. Sorry Natsu.'

Sakura placed her hands in front of her "Time to end this; Laxus the guild doesn't belong to you and it never will!"

"I refuse to let you defeat me!" Laxus shouted

Sakura smirked and pulled back still in her Hysteria form she turned to Natsu crouched down on the roof.

"Natsu I'm sorry but it looks like you're going to have to be the one to finish this up." she said

"What do you mean Sakura?" he asked

Sakura looked at her arm "I can't fight him with one arm, all of this unleashed magic is too unstable so I'm going to need you to help me." raising her hand a magic circle appeared beneath Natsu and a dark light surrounded him as Natsu became engulfed Sakura spoke.

"THIS MIGHT HURT A LITTLE" she warned as she clenched her fist tightly drawing blood; suddenly Natsu began changing. His hair grew longer and became a deep violet; his scales around his eyes also turned dark and his eyes became red.

'Trans hysteria' Sakura murmured as she moved her hand away; one of her eyes had reverted back to emerald green while the other was still red and her hair at the bottom became pink once again while the rest remained violet.

'You can only use this once; then the seal on your neck will lock away the knowledge of this technique once again.' Mystogan had told her

'If only you hadn't removed a part of the memories as well...' she thought sadly before her eyes sharpened 'It will all be forgotten once again though.'

Natsu didn't look like he was in his normal state of mind as he shouted "I can feel it...this is Sakura's Hysteria!"

Natsu sped towards Laxus with no hesitance and sent him flying back quickly; Laxus didn't even have time to counter him as materialised from one place to the other.

"What the hell" Laxus hissed; he looked mad right now more than usual.

Laxus hit Natsu with his lighting dead on but for some reason it went right through him with no effect.

"What?"

"Trans Hysteria" Sakura said

Looking at Sakura Laxus saw that there was lightning circulating around her meaning it went through her form and the marks on her was obvious. It was as if he had hit her instead of Natsu.

"A technique that allows me to transfer my Hysteria powers to someone else using them as a catalyst of sorts, also with this any attack aimed at the one I've transferred my powers to become immune to any and all attacks because they are deflected and sent straight to the person who is transferring the magic. Therefore you're basically fighting a solid ghost of my Hysteria and if Natsu can't be damaged by your attacks you have no hope in defeating him." she said hissing slightly as she felt the lightning through her form; her Hysteria was what was keeping her from falling over right now from that attack.

Natsu looked over his form and smirked "Sakura thanks, I feel so much power running through me it's overwhelming." he ran over to Laxus "Better finish this quick!"

"You little fools!" Laxus clapped his hands together forming a long strong line of thunder in Natsu's direction but it went through him and transferred to Sakura instead. Natsu leapt into the air and flipped over landing in front of Laxus; he began attacking him once more with his dragon slayer magic throwing everything he had at Laxus with actual results.

Moving back Natsu extended his arms; flames in both of his hands running wildly as he through his final attack.

"Flying Lotus; exploding dragon flames!" he shouted as his flames hit Laxus hard sending him into the air and landing back on the roof again unconscious.

'He did it' Sakura thought as she drew back her power from Natsu 'He beat Laxus'

Everyone else watching was also just as surprised by that.

Natsu let out a mighty roar, Sakura smiled as she watched him revert back to normal. She felt herself changing back as well.

"My powers...the memories" she whispered as her vision blurred "They're vanishing again...oh well."

She fell unconscious with a smile on her face just before the pain hit her with full force.

* * *

A day later Sakura was in the infirmary but after the battle she could hardly move an inch and had to be taken in for immediate treatment; the after results weren't so great either since she was wrapped up so much she looked like a mummy. Her memories of the battle still burned in her mind as she recalled all she had done but she knew she was no longer able to use the Trans Hysteria as Mystogan had warned as well as Meteor-she had also forgotten the memories that were unleashed from the seal.

Although she wasn't sure she wanted to ever use that again, but she was still upset because now she felt like there was a void in her mind, one that was once filled and had been taken again. She forgot whatever small fragment of memories had returned to her and now she also wanted to get answers, to find out exactly who Mystogan was.

'If you're not my brother, who are you?'

* * *

Makarov was in the infirmary as well but that was because he was stressed. Even old age caught up to wizards they weren't immune to it. She had wanted to see Gray and Sasuke to apologize to them, it hurt her to fight against her guild mates but she did what she had to in order to save her friends. She was actually expecting Gray to come in for a visit soon since he hardly left her alone whenever she was injured. She enjoyed his company she'll admit but she would enjoy it more if it came without the scolding and glares, telling her about how reckless she was and so on.

Everyone was going to do the Fantasia parade and although she was now fine to walk on her own at least she couldn't use her magic right now so she would be watching everyone from the side lines.

'There's always next year.' she smiled at the thought before she heard someone come into the room; she pretended to be sleeping again not even the master knew she was awake.

She was surprised to hear Laxus's voice "They're a rowdy bunch aren't they?"

"Laxus" Makarov said getting out of bed "I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you have done"

Sakura knew that it's wrong to be eavesdropping but would it really be that if she's in the room already and they know?

"Look me in the eyes young man" Makarov said

'I think I'm about to hear him get scolded' she thought feeling like she was going to laugh.

"Fairy Tail is a place where friends can gather; wizards can find work and children who have no kin to call their own can feel like they're part of a family. It's not something that can be owned; it's important that each member not only be loyal but also trustworthy otherwise no bonds will be formed and the entire guild will eventually fall apart. Your actions show that you lack both of those qualities and you threatened the lives of your comrades; that's unforgivable!"

Sakura clutched her sheets tightly a twinge of panic started to form within her and she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry sir" Laxus said "Honestly; I never meant to hurt the guild. I just wanted to make it stronger"

She heard Makarov sigh "I swear you're just as high strong as I am; you'd better try to relax or you'll end up in here with me. Take some time to smell the roses if you do you'll be able to see things you couldn't see before; hear things you've never been able to hear; life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be. Over the years I have watched you grow into the man that you are today; where did we go wrong; what lesson did you not learn but the past is the past. I am left now with only one choice."

Sakura shut her eyes tight as she waited for Makarov to speak little did she know that Laxus was anxious as well.

"Laxus; you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail."

Sakura felt tears brim her eyes; she didn't know why she was crying for someone who nearly killed her and threatened her friends very lives but she realised that it was because despite the way Laxus was he was a part of Fairy Tail and all of Fairy Tail thought of each other as more than just friends they thought as family and Sakura knew that this wasn't an easy choice for Makarov either.

"I understand" Laxus said "Thanks for everything grandpa; take care of yourself old man and tell the pixie I'm sorry for everything"

"Please just go." Makarov said tears streaming down his face as he turned away from his grandson

When Laxus left a few minutes later Makarov spoke up "I know you're not sleeping; Sakura"

"Shoot" she muttered sitting up wincing slightly; she gave Makarov a look of sympathy she knew it was hard to leave your family no matter what they do blood ties do have some effect.

"Master; are you alright?"

"Yes my dear; I'm fine" he said

Sakura smiled "I'm sure that one day Laxus will come around and I know that when he does he'll be welcomed back with open arms."

"Do you truly believe that?"

Sakura didn't hesitate to nod "I do...I know what it's like to feel this way. This unbearable pain of loss and betrayal from someone you call family; when they seem to take on a path that they can never return from but I really think that it isn't too late for Laxus to revert from that path and become a worthy member of Fairy Tail once again."

Makarov didn't say anything for a while "If you believe that…"

Sakura nodded brightly "Of course I do; after all it's in humans to make foolish mistakes like this. I should know" she thought about Jellal and Mystogan; that was just another unanswered question to her long list of unanswered questions.

"Sakura; if you truly believe that I have a favour to ask of you…."

* * *

A few hours later after Makarov had left saying he was going to get ready for the parade-which surprised Sakura considering he was bedridden earlier on Sasuke came walking in wearing an unusual outfit, it looked like a costume. He was wearing a pair of black pants with grey boots, a long purple top with gold patterns on it, gloves and had a crown on his head. Sakura felt her lips twitch up slightly, it was actually funny seeing Sasuke dressed up like that for whatever reason; he didn't come off as the kind of guy who would do these kinds of things. It really made her day considering how it's been going by far.

"Wow that's a great look for you." she teased

"Hn" he replied walking over to her bedside.

"Seriously though what are you wearing?" she giggled

"It's for the Fantasia parade" He said in a stoic tone.

"I never pegged you for the kind of guy to dress up and perform in a parade." Sakura said

Sasuke nodded "I'm not but there was a lot of...persistence."

'Or threats' Sakura concluded in her mind.

She sighed in disappointment "Aw, I actually would've liked to participate too but unfortunately I'd just look like a mummy in any costume I'm dressed in."

Sasuke's eyes seemed to flicker and change at the mention of her injuries "How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better than earlier, I'm surprised I woke up with the way I used my magic."

"You should be more careful." Sasuke warned

Sakura nodded "Yeah you're not the only one who's telling me things like that"

Then she noticed that there was a bandage right above Sasuke's eye and her eyes softened as she remembered when she, Sasuke and Gray had battled.

"Sorry about that." She said gesturing to the bandage

"There's nothing for you to apologise for" Sasuke told her "You were merely doing what you thought was best besides that these are nothing compared to your injuries. I was worried"

"I wish I could say that it's not that bad but I'm sure you'd be able to tell I'm lying if I did." Sakura laughed as she looked back at Sasuke with a smile "This is kinda nice."

"What is?" he asked

"I'm not entirely sure but for some reason I really like being able to talk with you like this. I know that we're connected from a past- that I can't remember but usually I get a familiar feeling around you. I can't explain it and having you worry about me-it makes me happy."

'Almost as if you've destroyed any expectations of ever having the ability to worry about me' she secretly thought.

Sasuke's appearance may have answered a few questions for her but they also created so much more for Sakura about her past and about her feelings.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke stared at her.

She stared right back.

No words was spoken between the two as they continued to stare into one another's eyes which felt like hours, Sasuke's face seemed to be getting closer to Sakura's with every second that passed. Emerald meeting onyx and although they were the exact same colour, Sasuke's eyes were nothing like Grays. In Gray's eyes Sakura could read his emotions clearly and understand what he was feeling but Sasuke seemed to be able to hide his emotions behind his eyes just as well as he hid them on his face. It gave him an aura of mystery and she couldn't help but wonder what had made him to become so stoic and blank. Yet, he awakened these unrecognizably familiar feelings within her that she wasn't able to place in her mind, she was drawn towards him like a magnet and she couldn't understand why. Her heart was pounding, not just in anxiousness but in anticipation too.

Sakura thoughts began to wonder 'Dark hair, dark eyes, despite having similar features Sasuke and Gray have no form of likeness at all...'

Sasuke suddenly averted his eyes and turned back at the door slightly ajar as he withdrew his hand from Sakura's face.

"What is it?" Sakura asked snapping out of her daze wondering what exactly Sasuke was going to do.

"Nothing" he said turning around to look back at her again.

Sakura quickly averted her eyes feeling her face redden "Um did Gray say anything about coming in for a visit? He must be getting ready to give me hell for-

"He's already left" Sasuke said calmly "He took off with Juvia to set up for the parade, they were paired together to stand on top of a float."

Sakura looked at him slightly surprised "They were paired together to stand on a float?"

He nodded "Hn; apparently they both go well together to suit the theme of the float least that's what everyone else is saying"

Sakura looked down with a small smile on her face but it didn't look happy "I see, makes sense I guess water and ice magic do go pretty well together."

'And what does dark magic compliment?' she thought feeling her heart give a small painful tug but she didn't know why. What was that painful feeling?

"Sakura" Sasuke called

She looked up at him quickly "Yeah Sasuke?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly before averting them "Nothing. Are you going to come to the parade?"

She nodded "Yeah of course even like this there's no way I'd miss it, I'll be cheering for you."

"Hn, I'll look out for you then."

Sakura laughed "I doubt you'd be able to find me if there's a crowd."

Sasuke grasped a piece of her hair in between his fingers "You're hairs never hard to miss in a crowd...besides with my eyes I'll find you."

Sakura couldn't understand but it was as if her heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

When the sun went down the Fantasia Parade began and it was colossal; there were people fathered in the streets to watch as the huge floats Fairy Tail themed of course with everyone on it; Sakura smiled as she watched her friends dancing on the parade floats. The lights; the magic; everything was just amazing; she was so glad she could see it even after all of the hardships they went through today.

"Oh wow" she said as she looked at the floats where she saw almost everyone from the guild performing and using their magic to entertain the excited crowd. She saw Lucy on a float with Levy and Bisca in pink dresses dancing together on a float waving flags. Then came Elfman who was transformed into a beast- his magic ability as she had learned and then Mirajane appeared at the top of the float in a beautiful blue dress and then she used her magic to transform into a giant lizard of some sorts.

Sakura giggled as she watched them go by 'She certainly has strange tastes.'

Then Erza's float came with her dancing on top surrounded by her blades as she changed outfits magically.

"Hey looks isn't that Gray Fullbuster?"

Sakura looked up at the next float that appeared and she saw Gray standing on the platform dressed like a prince in blue and white using his ice magic and beside him was Juvia in a blue dress with a tiara on her head with their magic together they formed a castle of ice behind them and then Juvia created an arch of water above them and Gray materialise the words Fairy Tail in ice on top.

"That's amazing" Sakura heard someone in the crowd praise

"Yes, that's Gray and he's up there with Fairy Tails new comer Juvia I think her name was."

"Ah those two make a pretty good pair huh?"

Sakura looked up at the floats as they passed by, she clutched the fabric of her dress 'That's funny...why do I feel like crying?'

"Oh looks who's that?"

"He's so handsome"

"I've never seen him around here before"

"That's Sasuke another new comer to Fairy Tail."

Sakura immediately looked up at the float passing by next where she saw Sasuke; as usual he had that stoic expression on his face as he looked at the crowd. His eyes looked around the crowd and `she was certain he wouldn't be able to see her. The crowd was just too big but her thoughts stopped when she saw him looking what appeared to be right at her. She could've sworn she saw a smirk form on his face.

'He actually saw me.' She thought as she watched his float move further on.

Once all the floats had passed Sakura decided to check a little further down the road but she stopped when she spotted a certain blonde spiky haired wizard that almost killed her. She stopped very hesitant to keep walking.

'What's Laxus doing here?' she wondered

"_Sakura I need to ask a favour of you" _

"_Anything" she said _

"_I want you to keep an eye on Laxus" he said _

_Sakura looked at him confused "Um….." _

"_You fought him and won" _

_She shook her head "That's not true; Natsu and Gajeel were the ones who really fought-_

"_They helped; I know but you fought against Laxus yet I believe that there was never a moment you didn't feel remorse for the battle against one of your own from the guild that's why I need you to do this task for me. Keep an eye on Laxus; if you believe so greatly that he can change for the better and should return to the guild one day then I will allow it" _

_Sakura smiled and nodded _

"_I need you to watch him and tell me when you believe he will be ready to re-join the guild once more; I will only bring him back once you believe the time is right and I want you to be smart about this" _

_She was shocked that the master would trust her with a task like this "I know that with your kind heart you'll be able to decide when the time is right" _

_Sakura smiled; when he said it like that she couldn't say no _

Sakura grinned and walked up to Laxus; he was pretty injured himself as well; he was bandaged nearly all over; he looked a lot like Natsu and Gajeel who were basically walking mummies but it wasn't like she could really comment she wasn't in any better shape. Sakura stopped when she looked up at the floats; she saw everyone raising their hands into the air making the sign; she learned that it meant that even if I can't see you I'm always looking your way. She smiled and raised her hand high and proud before turning to look back at Laxus; she gasped when she saw he had tears streaming down his face.

Her eyes softened

'I told you master' she thought 'There's still hope'

Sakura waited until he walked away from the parade before following after him "Hey Laxus"

Laxus stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn around "Pixie..."

She smiled and walked over to him "Hey; come with me"

* * *

Sakura took Laxus to a restaurant to sit and talk; they were sitting in one of the corner tables away from all the crowds. If the guild members saw this suspicions would rise-actually chances were they'd start a riot.

Laxus didn't have that arrogant look in his face like before; she knew that he was still getting over the shock.

"Is there a reason you dragged me here?" Laxus asked

"No; not really" she shrugged

Laxus frowned slightly "Seriously are you doing this just to mock me or am I just that irresistible?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "Hey pal who hit on who when they first met?" she pointed out and then sighed "I swear; I just wanted to ask-

"If this is because of the expulsion-

Sakura shook her head "It's not that; I mean I know about it but it's not about that as much as it is about what you're going to do about it?"

He shrugged "What else can I do? The old man said I was out and I can't say I blame him. Look what I did to the guild; to the members; to you"

Sakura shook her head "No; I actually did this to myself" she said pointing to her injuries

"That's not how I remember it" he said, his voice full of regret as he looked at her right arm that was bandaged and placed in a cast.

"They're wounds Laxus; they'll heal" Sakura assured him

"Some leave scars"

"They leave memories" she said smiling slightly "Something I value greatly."

"Why did you bring me here Sakura?" Laxus asked looking down "I don't understand how you could act so care free about this after a fight like that; I almost killed you"

She was silent for a moment before speaking "I know but that doesn't matter to me; the past is in the past no matter how recent it may have been it's not the present if it's already happened."

He looked at her "Why?"

"I just wanted to let you know if you ever need anything I'm here for you" she smiled

He stared at her unable to find the words.

She smiled "That's what guild mates and friends are for."

Laxus gasped as Sakura stood up from her seat and turned take her leave when he grasped her left wrist in his hand gently, he couldn't help but notice how tiny it was in his hands. Despite her power and strong demeanour, she was still a frail girl that could break just as easily as the next if not treated with care.

'No wonder I was able to...' he shook his mind of the thought; he didn't want to think about what he had done but the product of his blinding rage was standing before him and he knew he had to face it now.

"What is it?" Sakura asked starring at him with curious eyes "Is there something else you wanted to say..."

Laxus looked down "Well I...just this"

He gently pulled her towards him in a swift motion and placed his lips on her cheek, despite the bruises, her skin still held such softness. It was only for a moment before he drew back and stood up watching as Sakura touched the side of her cheek with a faint blush on her face which held confusion.

"See you later Sakura."

The pinkette gasped slightly as she watched Laxus leave through the door and she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

She smiled "See you later Laxus."

* * *

When the parade was over and everyone went back to Fairy Tail to celebrate on a successful parade but after Sakura wasn't anywhere to be found there, Sasuke decided to skip out on the festivities having had enough of them for one night and just enjoy some peace and quiet somewhere. He would go back to his apartment where he was currently residing but he wasn't really able to get any peace with the landlords obsessed daughter basically waiting for him to get home every night, the rent might've been good and the apartment itself wasn't a problem but he felt like it was a major penalty having to avoid, chase and bluntly reject the landlords daughter every single time.

'I don't feel like dealing with that right now' he thought as he continued walking, he actually wanted to see Sakura again but it was getting late and she needed rest due to her injuries.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes 'Sakura...'

She was both in likeness and difference with the Sakura he had known when she was twelve; her eyes were more vibrant and she smiled so often always appearing happy to be around everyone, her friends were always with her whether or not they were going to go on a quest.

In their village they were trained as ninja and while they took on jobs similar to what they were doing at the guild- it was completely different. As a ninja a mission from their village; it meant the chance of no return, they were nothing more than tools for other peoples use and they knew that their lives could be very brief and every time they accepted a mission they were always aware that they may not return yet it became so natural to them. But as a mage on a quest no one seemed to hold that kind of caution for their lives despite the similar implications, they were the ones who decided on the quest themselves-unlike ninja they got the option of whether or not they wanted to put their lives at risk and when they went out as teams there were no squad leaders; no one was burdened with that soul responsibility, it was up to everyone and they had so much trust for one another it was as if it made all of their fears and doubts evaporate.

Missions and quests were the same yet as different as night and day.

When Sasuke had first arrived in this world and joined a guild he had been able to complete quests with ease because he found them to be ridiculously similar to missions but he discovered the biggest difference-they do not kill. Official guilds were not allowed to take on quests to kill and assassinate anyone.

It was obvious that Sakura held a sense of security when she went on quests for a guild, one that she never had when they were on missions.

Sasuke had continued to remain aloof about their past, even when Sakura asked him questions he had never gone into description about exactly what they were. He didn't know why he was hesitant to tell her-he thought it would overwhelm her but then he realised it was because he didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to know about the paths they once walked together until he strayed from them-betrayed them and abandoned everything. No matter how hard they tried, in that world he knew that they would go back to the way they were even if she didn't want it.

'But here-

"Hey" Sasuke turned and saw Gray standing behind him, he was so engrossed in thought he hadn't even noticed him.

"I need to talk to you." Gray said

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in response.

**There you have it. A lot of crazy things has happened in this chapter and there's going to obviously be some clearing up to do. Things are about to get pretty interesting for Sakura. You'll have to wait till next time though so don't forget to review. **


	24. Grays resolve,Sakuras heart

**Hello and welcome to the next awaited chapter, I would like to thank all my reviewers for giving me the strength and will to write. I've been swamped with exams so I hadn't had the time to really write up much but I hope you enjoy this chapter and be warned there is going to be some drama **

* * *

**Dear Diary**

**The Fantasia parade was amazing but everything must come to an end; everyone at the guild was surprised to learn that Laxus was expelled however no one knows about what the master asked me to do and I promised not to say anything. Master explained to everyone that Laxus had Lacrima placed in him when he was a child by his father Ivan who the master is currently looking for. I think Natsu was the most upset about hearing this; he's been complaining almost none stop about how he was part of the family I wanted to say then and there about what the master said but then I knew that I couldn't; I'll wait for Laxus to come around and when he does I'll tell the master. I really need to work on this; I always seem to end up in these kinds of situations. Master said he would take responsibility for Laxus's actions and step down from being master of Fairy Tail everyone tried to convince him to stay but in the end it was Freed who managed to talk him out of it saying that it would only make Laxus's punishment even worse if he found out that Master quit. **

**Laxus personal guard Raijin tribe have repented for their acts; Freed had done that by cutting his hair; I hadn't understood that though. They seemed to have opened up a little to everyone though I can see now that they're just as weird as everyone else from the guild. **

**Erza has been on her own a lot recently but I can't blame her; the two of us had gone together to ask master about Mystogan but he didn't know anything about him. We told the master what really happened on our 'vacation' and we also told him about how we were connected to Jellal and why we were curious about Mystogan; he was especially surprised to discover I was related to Jellal but I was glad he didn't judge me for it. **

**I want to talk to him to clear this up but I don't think he's going to want to see me after the reaction that said he clearly wanted his identity to be kept secret. **

**I wonder if I'll ever be able to use trans Hysteria like I did that time with Natsu ever since then he's been begging me to show everyone how I transform him into a terrifying dragon; I swear he is so childish. I don't even know how I did it anymore. Mystogan did say I would only be able to use that technique once. **

**Erza won the Miss Fairy Tail competition and Lucy and I tied for second. I've been recovering quickly and my arm was finally taken out of the cast but it's still wrapped up pretty tightly. I'm still not fully recovered but I look better than a few days ago. **

**It's been five days yet Gray still hasn't been over to visit which is unusual. I hate to admit it but I actually miss him more than I thought I would. I find myself hoping every morning that today will be the day he visits but according to Lucy; Gray took a job the very next day after the parade and hasn't come back yet, so much for resting. I hope he returns soon. **

Feeling satisfied with her diary entry she closed her little book and placed it on her shelf. She hadn't been able to do much on her own thanks to her injuries but lucky for her Lucy was right there to help her. Of course doing any quests right now was out of the question for her, she actually figured that Gray knew that too and couldn't wait for her so he went on a quest without her.

'Still' she thought sadly 'He could've at least told me...'

She heard a knock at her door and before the first knock Lucy came walking in appearing very depressed at that.

"Good morning Sakura..." she said

"Uh...hello Lucy firstly it's already past one and secondly what brings you here not that I'm complaining but didn't you head off to the guild?"

"I'm in trouble..."

Sakura stared at her calmly "What kind of-

"I don't know how to do my hair and makeup!"

Sakura gaped at her "Is that really something to be-

"Just listen" Lucy said pulling Sakura back to the bed. Sakura grimaced slightly, as much as she enjoyed her blonde friends company their conversations tended to take a turn for the awkward at times especially when Lucy was like this.

'Oh god if she's making us sit this is gonna take a while'

"Okay so I was at the guild earlier today and Cana came over to me and started talking about how she needed to get a boyfriend and then something about an itch if you didn't have one for too long? Then she ended up finding out that I've never had a boyfriend before. Then after basically yelling that out to the entire guild she told me that her cards said I would have a fateful encounter today. Cana's cards are never wrong! Then Mira told me that a reporter was coming from Weekly Sorcerer! That has to be my fateful encounter! Now I'm freaking out because I can't decide how to do my hair and makeup and boys and-HELP ME!"

Sakura gaped at her "Okay...the explanation took surprisingly less time than expected but are you seriously coming to me for advice on _**boys**_?"

Sakura emphasised 'boys' so that Lucy would get what she was saying, Lucy's face instantly went from depressed to sympathetic.

"Gray still hasn't come back." Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura nodded "Yeah."

The blonde frowned "Don't let it get to you; I'm sure he'll be coming back any day now and I'm sure he'll visit then."

"Yeah sure" Sakura nodded doubtfully

"Why are you so down though, I'm not sure this kind of level of depression is normal." Lucy noted

"Well it's just that I guess I'm kinda use to being with Gray so it feels a little off when I don't see him for this long that's all." Sakura said

Lucy gave her a look that promised nothing good about to be said "Perhaps you finally admit that you have feelings for Gray?"

Sakura looked at her in confusion "Of course I have feelings for Gray; he's my teammate and friend."

The blonde shook her head "That's not what I meant; what I'm saying is maybe you're finally admitting you have a crush on Gray."

Sakura turned as red as a tomato looking at Lucy in disbelief "I-I don't have a crush on Gray what are you thinking?"

"They why are you so depressed over him, did something else happen between to two of you that gotten you like this?" Lucy gestured to the pinkette.

Thoughts immediately flew back to the Fantasia parade and Sakura shook her head in denial "No, nothing happened. I'm telling you I don't like Gray like that I never said that I did."

"I don't get it Sakura, maybe you should ask Cana for advice after all she's got enough experience just be prepared for teasing."

Shaking her head again Sakura stomped her foot on the ground "No, I don't like Gray! He's just a really good friend."

"That you went on a date with-

"That wasn't a date! Argh, you are driving me crazy Lucy weren't we just talking about what a hopeless romantic you were!?"

Lucy gaped and became flustered "We're off that topic now! Besides you told me that you and Gray nearly kissed right?"

Sakura's blushed became another shad darker "I-It wasn't like that I'm sure-we-we were just caught in a moment...yeah that's it. Besides he's a teammate and there's no way something like that could work." Sakura pointed out

"How would you know? I mean just how much experience do you have with guys?"

"The same amount as you" Sakura said coldly

"I'm just thinking that you shouldn't rule out the possibility that you like Gray as more than just a friend and that that's what's really making you so upset."

Sakura shook her head and sighed "I don't have a crush on Gray but I am upset about him not coming, I wonder if he's mad at me."

"From what?" Lucy asked

'Maybe he's mad at me from Battle of Fairy Tail' she thought sadly, now it was Sakura's turn to become depressed as her shoulders slumped and her head fell.

Lucy panicked and tried to cheer her friend up "C-Come on Sakura there's no need to get upset; hey you're feeling better how about you come to the guild with me later and we'll try and get an interview with that reporter! You'll finally be able to get out after a week being cramped up in here."

Sakura looked up at her friend and smiled "No thanks Lucy I'm fine really, I think I'll be staying at home today. Anyway back to your problem, I doubt I could help you with hair and makeup especially when you're this freaked out, why don't you just go to the book store and get a hair and makeup magazine?"

Lucy shot up from the bed "Ah, you're right that's perfect! Thanks Sakura."

Lucy rushed out of the door but then popped back in "Um Sakura are you sure you don't want to at least stop by at the guild to say hi? Everyone's wondering about you..."

Sakura's face softened and she shook her head "No I'm good, I'll probably come in tomorrow besides I'm not interested in getting an interview."

Lucy nodded and closed the door softly behind her as Sakura heard the footsteps vanish she looked back at her apartment and sighed. She was actually going to the guild today but she didn't feel for it anymore, all this talk about Gray really got her bothered now and the worst part of this was she didn't even know why! Why was she so concerned about her teammate, she didn't worry this much when Erza or Natsu went out on a quest alone but then again ever since they had formed a team neither of them really went on solo quests any more not even Erza who was an S-class wizard. It would at least be two of them if they went on quests together.

Sakura shook her head "I'm thinking about this too much, we're all entitled to go on quests solo. I really do need to get out."

* * *

A few minute later Sakura walked out of the apartment, wearing a light blue summer dress with white flats she skipped down the stairs with a smile on her face. She stretched out her arms and looked around before jumping on the small stone path lined up beside the river where Lucy tended to balance herself, she always got warnings from the boatmen saying that it was dangerous but she always reassured she would never fall and Sakura was yet to see her fall in. Sakura balanced across until she came to the bridge where she had to cross.

"Mm, I didn't think where I would go..."

In the end Sakura decided to just take a walk around town and enjoy the scenery, maybe go to the park later after getting a snack at the bakery, she hadn't eaten much that morning and she skipped lunch so she was going to take a little trip to the bakery.

She unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes sparkled; she loved the pastries at the Magnolia bakery.

"I think I can afford the extra calories, I haven't eaten that much all week." She joked as she headed off

A soft voice cut her off from her thoughts "U-Um excuse me"

Sakura turned around and looked down seeing a little girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a yellow and blue dress.

'She's adorable' Sakura couldn't help but think.

"I'm sorry to bother you know where I can find this place?" she asked showing her an address in her hands.

Sakura looked down and read it "Oh yeah, it's pretty close to the bakery where I'm heading I'll walk you."

The girl nodded smiling "Thank you."

* * *

"So you're names Wendy huh? That's a nice name." Sakura said

"Thank you, Sakura Violet also a nice name too it suits you."

Sakura laughed pulling a strange of her pink hair with the violet tips "I suppose it's because of this right? I'm pretty sure that's what the person who named me thought as well."

Wendy smiled up at her "So you're from Fairy Tail guild?"

Sakura nodded "And you said you were from the guild Caitshelter, I'll have to admit I haven't heard of them then again I've only just recently joined a guild."

Wendy nodded "I've been in the guild for a few years now."

"Wow that's amazing, you're so much younger than me but you've got a lot more experience in a guild." Sakura said

Wendy looked over at Sakura's bandages and the pinkette averted her eyes slightly "Oh these? They're nothing really."

"I heard that the members of Fairy Tail was fighting one another a couple of days ago, some said it was part of the act but those look..."

Sakura laughed it off "Nah, we were all just messing around. Everyone in Fairy Tail really cares a lot about one another; we think of each other as family and could never really hurt one another honest."

Wendy nodded before Sakura stopped and looked up at the building "Well here we are."

"Thank you so much Miss Sakura."

Sakura waved her hand "Don't mention it. I'll be seeing you Wendy."

Wendy nodded as she went into the building, Sakura smiled "She's so cute, to think that she's so young and in a guild. Come to think of it I've never heard how long the others were in a guild? I know Erza was younger but what about Natsu and Gray..."

* * *

After Sakura's encounter and her trip to the bakery where she got a box full of delicious creamy pastries she headed to the park to sit and enjoy the peaceful day and eat the delicious treats she bought.

She sat under a tree soaking up the sun but even on such a wonderful day but she was surprised when she saw two figures walking by, one she was familiar with and the other she wasn't.

'Is that Lucy with a guy?' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes

Yup, that was her friend walking with a rather cute guy, they seemed to be talking smiling at one another and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if this was the 'Fateful encounter' that Lucy was telling her about earlier on. He didn't look like a reporter though but it didn't look like Lucy minded.

"They look happy together"

She still felt the slight painful tug on her heart as she watched her friend walk off with the mystery guy without noticing her in the park.

"Maybe he really is mad at me." Sakura whispered burying her face in her knees.

'Why do I feel this way?' she thought clenching her fists tightly 'Why do I get that aching feeling when I think back to the Fantasia parade seeing him with Juvia, why was I thinking throughout the week that every knock I heard on my door was going to be from him? Why have I been waiting for Gray to show up? Why? Why does it hurt so much?'

"Why..."

* * *

"_To be honest a part of what I said was true; there's a part of me that doesn't want you to find your memories that doesn't want you to find anyone from your past because I'm afraid that if you find them you'll leave..." _

_Sakura stared at him in shock "What?" _

"_This is hard for me to say but when you told me about that guy offering to take you home; I couldn't help but get so mad. It made me feel like he was going to take you away from us...away from me." _

"_Gray..." Sakura looked at him gently_

"_I know; it's selfish Sakura and I know that what I said made you mad and I'm sorry I really am sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you that the only reason I said that was because I didn't want you to leave. I mean look at this Loke has suddenly gone missing everyone's out searching for him. Once you're a member of Fairy Tail you never leave; you're always a member." _

_Gray grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him "Sakura I'm begging you don't leave; memories or not Fairy Tail is your family and your home. If you were gone...I don't know what I'll do" _

_Sakura felt tears gather in her eyes "I care about you so much Sakura; I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to be able to protect you; I want to be with you. I'll never abandon you; I'll never give up on you. No matter what; so please just promise that you won't leave me. That you'll come back; that you'll always come back to me" _

_Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back "Gray" she looked into his eyes as he stared back into hers. She never noticed before how...beautiful his eyes were. _

"_Sakura" Gray muttered as the two unknowingly began to move closer to one another; they closed their eyes; hearts beating fast their lips only a few inches from each other_

Sakura gasped as she felt tears falling down her face, she touched her face with trembling fingers and looked at the little droplets of liquid.

"That's weird, why am I crying?" she said as she wiped away her tears but then another painful tug at her heart caused a fresh batch of tears to start falling and soon she started sobbing looking out into the sunset.

She gave a humourless and pain-filled laugh as if all of the feeling she had bottled up suddenly burst through her at once.

"I don't understand this; I don't get it at all...have I actually fallen for Gray?"

* * *

After the sun went down Sakura had headed back home wanting nothing more than to throw herself on the bed and sleep and hope that things would go better the next day.

As Sakura opened the door she fully expected an empty room but was surprised and taken completely off guard when she saw that her home had been invaded by a certain ice wizard who was standing by an open window.

She stared at him in shock. "Gray"

"Sakura"

* * *

"_Gray what are you doing back here?" Levy asked "You're on one of the first floats shouldn't you be with Juvia?" _

_Gray nodded, he had gone with to get his costume with Juvia since they were paired up together for the float and was helping out with the final preparations. He finished quickly as possible so that he still had a few minutes before the parade started. _

"_I'll head off as soon as I check on Sakura; she should be awake by now." _

"_Her injuries were pretty bad." Levy said softly "I saw the fight, any normal person who survived something like that would be out for at least a week." _

"_Are her injuries really that serious?" Gray asked in shock, he hadn't seen her since they brought her in. _

_Levy nodded "From what I could see. I don't know how she withstood the pain when she was fighting Laxus." _

_Gray walked away from Levy towards the infirmary, he couldn't believe what he was hearing; sure Natsu and Gajeel were both wrapped up in bandages and showing signs that Laxus fought them hard but how could he do something like that to Sakura, she wasn't a dragon slayer like those two and compared to Laxus she was a rookie while he was an S-class wizard! Sakura's recklessness he also took into consideration, she fought against someone as strong as Laxus with no consideration for her life. _

_He was going to give her one heck of a talking to; he wasn't going to go easy on her for this. For scaring him worry. _

'_No' Gray stopped himself calming down, he couldn't show that he was in any way angry what Sakura needed right now was kind words and reassurance after what she had been through, after all she did fight against Laxus to defend her guild. She deserved praise for that, yes she was careless about her own wellbeing but that was something Gray was going to have to figure out how to fix another day, right now what Sakura needed was a calm and collected Gray that was ready to comfort her and pat her on the head for a job well done. _

_Gray reached the door and opened it only to stop when he heard two familiar voices he was easily able to place before peering through the small crack in the door. _

"_Sorry about that." She said gesturing to the bandage_

"_There's nothing for you to apologise for" Sasuke told her "You were merely doing what you thought was best besides that these are nothing compared to your injuries. I was worried" _

"_I wish I could say that it's not that bad but I'm sure you'd be able to tell I'm lying if I did." Sakura laughed as she looked back at Sasuke with a smile "This kinda nice." _

"_What is?" he asked _

"_I'm not entirely sure but for some reason I really like being able to talk with you like this. I know that we're connected from our pasts that I can't remember but usually I get a familiar feeling around you. I can't explain it and having you worry about me-it makes me happy." _

"_Sakura..." _

_Sasuke stared at her. _

_She stared right back. _

_Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing; Sasuke was leaning forward towards Sakura as if he was about to kiss her and she was just sitting there watching him not bothering to move away but there was that look in her eyes, an emotion that bordered greatly on affection and adoration even if Sakura didn't realise her eyes were showing that right now to Sasuke. _

_Was it wrong for him to think in that moment that he wanted to do nothing more than to freeze Sasuke solid and then smash him with a hammer? _

_Gray was ready to do all that when he realised he couldn't go in there and interrupt them like this-he probably looked so enraged right now he was unrecognisable. He didn't want Sakura to see him looking like this, if she returned Sasuke's feelings then-_

_He stopped there._

_After all that he went through with her, after falling for her, Gray promised himself and Sasuke that he wouldn't hand her over so easily to him but it seems he failed to realise the depth of the situation, just how connected Sakura was to Sasuke. The details of their past Sasuke hadn't shared with him but he did indicate that Sakura was in love with him. He wanted to know the entire story and he was planning on getting it no matter what. _

_That's what he needed, he realised. He needed to know exactly what kind of relationship they had in the past. The details of the roles they played in each other's lives. Because even though Sasuke said they were once teammates, he also indicated that something happened between them in the past. He needed to know. _

_Of course he was going to stop that kiss-but there was no way he was getting caught. _

_Only problem was figuring out how to stop them and from the proximity of their faces he guessed he only had about a few seconds left. _

'_Crap what do I do?' _

_He leaned forward on the door making it creak slightly; causing Sasuke to stop his actions and for Gray to retreat back. _

"_What is it?" Sakura asked._

"_Nothing" he said turning _

_Gray sighed in relief a part of his anger subsiding as he walked away from the door, he'd see Sakura for sure just a little later than he planned. _

_First he needed to have a little chat with Sasuke._

* * *

"_So why did you call me for this time?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone looking at Gray. _

"_I need answers." Gray stated calmly _

_The Fantasia parade was over now and Gray had called Sasuke out straight after to have a talk, they were currently seated in an inn together lightly glaring at one another on the opposite ends of a table. _

"_About what?" _

"_Sakura's past" _

_Sasuke seemed to take more of an interest now "What could you possibly want with that information?" _

_Gray clenched his fists doing his best to wipe that image of Sakura and Sasuke together this afternoon from his mind. _

"_We've both made it clear to one another that she's important to us and also that we won't give her up" Gray looked down at his hands "But we've never put Sakura's feelings into account at that time. So, I want to know right now exactly what kind of relationship the two of you had and what exactly happened in the past between you. I need details." _

"_Why do you want to know the details?" _

"_So that I can understand exactly what kind of situation I'm getting into." _

_Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a soft almost non-existent sigh "This wouldn't have anything to do with this afternoon when you were spying on us?" _

_Gray became tense instantly 'He knew I was there?' _

_But he didn't reply. _

"_I'll tell you the story" Sasuke said making Gray look up at him in surprise, he was actually convinced taht Sasuke was going to walk out "But there are certain things that are better left unsaid and you cannot argue with me on this." _

_Gray nodded "Fine." _

"_Also-you cannot tell Sakura about any of this." _

"_Why?" it was Gray's turn to ask _

"_Because there are something's that are better left forgotten." Sasuke said his tone bordering ever so slightly on anger before his tone became calm once more. _

"_Sakura and I originate from the same village, a village where we were trained to become 'tools' for other peoples use. We were part of a four man squad; three of us were rookies while the fourth was our leader and sensei. It wasn't our choice in who we got placed with to do our tasks and had to cooperate with each other. While over time we were able to form a bond I was always indifferent no matter who it was. Be it my best friend; teacher or Sakura." _

"_In other words you were a cold, heartless, arrogant bastard to everyone around you." Gray said bluntly making Sasuke glare lightly at him but Gray knew that was only because he was on point with that accusation. "So why were you so indifferent with everyone?" _

"_I've had a goal set in stone ever since I was a child and I wouldn't allow myself to be drawn away from that goal, making friends and falling in love were distractions that I could not afford to waste time on." _

_Gray looked at him curiously, he saw for a moment Sasuke's eyes change. "I'm guessing this is one of those details you won't go into but I have to ask. What exactly did you need for this goal that you had to devote your entire self and effort to?" _

_Sasuke was silent for a moment before speaking one word that made things all the more clearer for Gray. _

"_Hate" _

_In that instant Gray was able to piece it together, he knew what kind of goal Sasuke was talking about, a goal that drew you away from people, that had you keeping your distance and put your heart in a box._

_Revenge. _

_He knew it because he himself had gone through it but looking back all that had earned him was the loss of a teacher and parent figure as well as the hate of his best friend. _

'_I wonder who Sasuke would want revenge against?' Gray thought but he refused to ask Sasuke or tell him that he deciphered his secret-he was here to learn more about Sakura's past. _

"_So" Gray forced himself to say "What happened?" _

"_What I needed for this goal wasn't possible for me to attain in our home; that became apparent to me. I decided then and there that I would do anything to achieve my goal and I did. I was ready to leave everything behind in a single night, my village, my reputation,-_

"_And Sakura" Gray finished for him. _

"_Sakura found me when I was to leave and despite my vindictive, callous ways towards her. She still insisted on doing everything in her power to help me. She was willing to give up everything for my sake. She was going to throw away everything she knew, her entire life for my sake and for my goal; all because she loved me. She told me that night that she was in love with me and for the first time my motives had wavered. That night I admitted for the first time that I had fallen in love with her but I refused to put her life at risk so I left anyway; without her." _

_Gray was in awe of the story, he was surprised Sasuke had revealed so much to him about Sakura but now Gray knew for sure. Now he understood why Sasuke did not want Sakura to remember everything, he believed Sakura would hate him if she were to remember who Sasuke was to her and what he did. _

"_So that was the last time you saw Sakura?" Gray asked_

"_Yes, last I heard of her was two years later when she and the rest of her team were on my trail." _

_Gray was surprised to hear this, Sasuke basically admitted to abandoning them without so much as a second thought yet they still went after him and after two years? That's devotion and loyalty. _

"_They searched for you after all that time?" _

"_They never stopped, from the time I left to the years I spent hiding from them. My best friend, teacher and Sakura had never stopped searching." _

_Gray was impressed, now he was sure to be worried; for Sakura to show that kind of devotion shows that she cared deeply for Sasuke despite how he wounded her in the past. She might not know it now but was it possible that even though she has forgotten everything about Sasuke that her heart hadn't forgotten how she felt towards Sasuke? _

_If that was the case then Gray was going to have a real problem. _

'_I can't compete.' He thought; there was no way he could sway her decision. Sasuke and Sakura's pasts were intertwined. _

_The thread of fate was certainly a dangerous thing, and theirs seemed to be all tangled up only making it worse. _

_Sasuke looked at Gray waiting for him to say something but the ice wizard continued to stare into nothing. He was deep in thought. _

'_Sakura was in love with Sasuke, Sasuke put her through such hardships yet she still wanted to be with him. She'd sacrifice anything for him, that's clear. He's special to her with or without her memories; he's special to her...in ways I will never be.' _

_Gray's chest constricted at the thought revealing just how deeply he had fallen for Sakura. _

"_Tell me something Sasuke" he spoke in a dark voice "Are you really still in love with Sakura?" _

_Sasuke looked Gray dead in the eyes as he spoke "No matter how hard I tried, I've never been able to stop thinking about her. Not even for an instant and now that I have her back I do not intend to leave her again. No matter how you look at it, you'll never be able to beat me."_

"_How can you be so sure of yourself?" Gray hissed "It doesn't sound like you paid her much mind when you did know her, she's lost her memories she might not be the same person as before. You yourself said she was stronger than before so how could you possibly think you know her." _

"_More than you." Sasuke stated _

"_Can you prove it?" _

_Sasuke stared at him for a moment before speaking "I've made Sakura think she was weak for as long as we've been on the same team together so now to counter that she has begun to put herself in front of others to protect them and prove that she's not weak by doing things on her own. I saw it when I fought her that first time, she wanted answers to her past, I could tell but she put aside her desires and fought to protect Lucy. I'm sure there have been other occasions where she's displayed similar behaviour. She does this but she won't allow anyone to put themselves in front of her, it's because of her past. She refuses to stand in the background. Think about it." _

_With that last, pure and honest confession that Gray was certain he would ever hear Sasuke say for as long as he lived Sasuke got up from his seat and made a swift exit which Gray did not stop. _

_He felt his heart give a painful contraction; he never thought Sasuke's words could affect him so much. He was the one who asked for the truth, he was the one who wanted to know the story so why did it hurt so much to hear? He never would've thought that the connection between Sakura and Sasuke ran so deep, from the story he could tell that at first glance they might not have come across as close but they were connected. _

'_In a way I may never be.' Gray thought angrily gritting his teeth. _

_How did this happen he wondered? It had started as a small attraction towards the pinkette, taking an interest in her, asking her to join his team, getting to know her more and more with each quest they take together, enjoying her company more each day, finding out more about her, discovering how she would throw away all concern for her life for the sake of her friends, how brave and reckless she was considering her well-being and safety, her kindness and consideration for others, her smile when others were happy, for the short time he has gotten to know her he discovered that she hardly ever put herself first for anything. It was always for someone else, for Lucy when she was captured Sakura fought her hardest against Sasuke pushing aside her feelings; for Erza who was suffering about having to fight Jellal Sakura forced herself to endure the pain of fighting her own brother so that Erza wouldn't fight the man she was in love with, for Natsu when he fought against Laxus, Sakura took the blows and granted him power and for Gray as well when she pushed herself so hard on Galuna island so that he could finally put his inner demons to rest. It was her who stood in front of them._

_Gray looked at his trembling hands in shock 'I-I, didn't do anything to protect her through all of that. She was always standing on her own shielding everyone, trying to take away their pain and suffering by transferring it to her. She took it all and no one noticed how much she suffered because she always did it with a smile on her face. _

'_I'm such a fool.' Gray thought through clenched teeth 'She doesn't need someone like me holding her back. Sasuke's offering her a chance at a love she's always wanted even if she's forgotten about it. If I hadn't interrupted them, her love might have been realised...'_

_Gray grabbed his head, why did it hurt this much to think in such a way? Why was he wishing right now that Sasuke would just disappear?_

'_One thing's for sure." Gray thought closing his eyes 'I can't face her right now.'_

* * *

"You're back..." she trailed off in shock.

He nodded with a serious expression. "Yeah"

Sakura felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes as she rushed towards him taking Gray by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sakura?"

"I'm glad you're back!" she said smiling but Gray could feel his shirt getting soaked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Gray looked at her in confusion "What are you talking about? Why are you apologising?"

"I thought you were angry with me for something I did."

"What?"

"I thought that's why you didn't come to see me, why you left."

Gray narrowed his eyes remorsefully "Sakura that's not true."

She looked up at him with glossy eyes "Then why? Why did you leave without saying anything to me?"

He fell silent, he promised not to tell Sakura anything about what Sasuke told him and to be honest it wasn't just to Sasuke's benefit but to his as well no matter how despicable it might have been for the two of them to withhold something Sakura had every right to know.

'Ha, we might have more in common than I thought. We're both selfish when it comes to getting what we want.' Gray thought 'No matter what.'

"Sakura, I didn't leave because of something you did. I left because I needed to clear my mind." Gray tried discretely explaining. "I was having doubts about something which made me a little less than pleasant to be around. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"I don't understand Gray" Sakura murmured "What exactly are you talking about?"

He looked right at her "Sakura, there's something"

Sakura looked at him "Gray you're really talking in code right now; what is it that you want?"

'Your heart' he thought

"I can't say."

Sakura thought for a moment, her arms still wrapped around Gray "All I really got from that explanation is that there's something you want but you can't have it yet because someone else is also after it and you were depressed because this person had it before only didn't treasure it as he should have and instead discarded it but now he wants it again but you also want it right?"

Gray nodded "So what do you think I should do? I thought about just forgetting about having it belonged to this person before but" he tightened his hold around Sakura's waist "No matter what, I can't stop yearning to have it. I'll be battling for it now and I'm not sure if I can win. Isn't something that is lost be returned to who it belongs to?"

Sakura looked up at him wiping away what was left of her tears; she was glad that Gray wasn't mad at her and that he was back but she was also concerned. This something that Gray wanted seemed to be very important to him, enough to make him leave her for so long.

"Well if the person discarded that something then you definitely have a chance." Sakura stated making Gray gasp.

"You really think so? You think I have a chance?"

Sakura nodded "I mean; why would you throw something away unless you didn't want it right? If this person didn't take care of it the first time then maybe it shouldn't be returned to them? Do you think you would take better care of this something than this person?"

Gray nodded without hesitance "Yes."

"Alright then" Sakura said smiling up at Gray "Then go for it, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

Sakura looked down feeling her face turn red "It may sound stupid but promise that you won't ever leave me alone like that again? That you'll stay by my side whether or not you get this something? You told me before that you'll always be there for me so that you'll never abandon me remember?"

"_I care about you so much Sakura; I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to be able to protect you; I want to be with you. I'll never abandon you; I'll never give up on you. No matter what; so please just promise that you won't leave me. That you'll come back; that you'll always come back to me" _

Gray flushed thinking back to that time and it seems that Sakura still remembered as well. He pulled Sakura against him in a tight embrace.  
"Yeah"

Sakura smiled, all of these confused feelings that were bubbling inside of her seemed of little concern now that Gray was with her again.

'Maybe I do like him...'

"So can I stay the night?" Gray asked breaking the atmosphere.

"Get out"

**Well there you have it, now that the cards have been set it's time to advance to the next level. Hope everyone's looking forward to the next chapter. **

**I'm looking for a Beta reader for this story; someone who read this story, who knows the Fairy Tail Plot and who knows Naruto so that they can help me better this story and the characters reactions to certain events. PM me if you're interested. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	25. Chapter 25:Lucky Lucy

**The time has come for another chapter to enter; because of taking so long to update this, I've decided to put up two chapters just for my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy. **

"I'm telling you lately I feel like I'm being followed!" Lucy argued

Natsu looked at Happy "What's that called again?"

"It's called being overly self conscious" Happy said pulling out a dictionary.

"Well I'm saying you're being paranoid. Lucy I'm with you almost all the time and I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, I'm sure it's just your imagination." Sakura said turning to Sasuke who was seated right next to her. "Tell her"

"Hn" was his reply

"There you go" Sakura said

Lucy gaped at her "He barely said one syllable how the heck can you say he agrees with you?"

Sakura shrugged "I guess I just speak Sasuke."

"Speaking of which" Natsu said looking over to the raven haired boy "Why the heck are you sitting here?"

Lucy smacked Natsu behind his head "Don't be rude, Sasuke is a member of Fairy Tail now."

"Yeah I know..." Natsu said rubbing his head "It's just that-

"Sasuke's scary" Happy said bluntly

Sakura started laughing "Hear that Sasuke?"

"Hn" he said still not bothering to look at anyone "Anyway; Sakura are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"That you haven't felt like you're being followed?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah I am sure"

She then looked at Lucy with a reassuring smile "Don't get paranoid now Lucy; after all we're finally heading out on a job tomorrow and it won't be good if you're jumpy."

The blonde let out a small sigh "I guess you're right."

Standing up; the blonde slipped on her jacket before turning to Sakura" I'm going to head home now, you coming?"

Stealing a quick glance over at Sasuke Sakura shook her head "Na, I think I'll stay a while I'll follow in a couple of minutes."

Lucy gave her friend a suspicious look but seemed to brush it off as something they could come back to later before she waved and headed out.

"Well we better get going to, we're meeting up at noon okay Sakura" Natsu said as he and Happy left the table.

Sakura nodded and waved them off "Sure, see you later."

"So why?" asked Sasuke

"Huh?" Sakura asked turning back to Sasuke puzzled.

"Why didn't you go with your friend?"

She shrugged "Well you're still sitting here and it would be rude to just ditch you right?"

"Hn" was his subtle response

"We've been in the same guild for a while but we hardly talk to each other." Sakura said with a softly smile. "And to top it off we have a history together-granted I don't remember so well..."

Except for a few vivid visions that churned her stomach in a very bad way; her last couple of dreams about him. When he left her; when he called her annoying-even in a dream it made her feel like her heart was being torn in two; she had wanted to ask him about it so badly yet at the same time she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Sasuke was silent for a while just starring at his cup in front of him; it wasn't exactly untrue that he and Sakura hadn't spoken to each other. Sakura hadn't even asked him any questions about her past for a while now and he wasn't certain but he felt that Sakura may or may not be hiding something from him. He brushed it off though after all it wasn't like he wasn't hiding things from her to. Not that it mattered now. What mattered was that he had another chance and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. Gray wouldn't say anything to her about their little conversation because then he would risk losing Sakura.

Speaking of Gray...

Sasuke glanced over at the counter where Gray was sitting with Juvia right next to him, it was obvious that the water wizard had a huge crush on Gray but he didn't appear to notice that. Either that or he was ignoring her advances but it didn't matter. When he was talking about promising to take Sakura home that first time, he wasn't thinking about the opportunity he had here. If they went back they would have to return to the way they were before but if they stayed here...then; yes then there wouldn't be anything to stop them. Sakura's memory loss was merely another blessing in disguise for him.

A second chance.

One he didn't deserve

Yet it was one he couldn't pass up.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him from her plate "Mm?"

"Let's go on a quest sometime."

The pinkette stared at him slightly surprised "You want to go on a quest with me? Where did that come from?"

He nodded "Why so shocked?"

Rubbing the back of her head Sakura smiled "Well I just figured you'd only want to go on quest with your team mates."

Gajeel; Juvia and Sasuke may be in Fairy Tail now but they still took on quests together if not then solo but they haven't gone with anyone else by far.

"I am" Sasuke told her "We're both in Fairy Tail so does it matter who we go on quests with?"

She shook her head, he wasn't wrong but most people preferred to make a permanent team and just stick with them.

Sasuke's face seemed to brighten ever so slightly; she didn't even think that was possible for him. "Alright then we'll do that sometime." Sakura said with a big grin "So where would you want to go?"

She hadn't even noticed Gray and Juvia now watching the two chatting away.

Juvia smiled looking at them "Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun are certainly getting along well. Don't you think Gray-sama?"  
Gray let out a small grunt of disdain; his elbow resting on the counter with his hand on his chin. Sakura and Sasuke were indeed getting closer to each other. Sasuke was becoming more open with Sakura-it was simple things like greeting her at the guild, making light conversation and now sitting with her whenever she was at the guild.

Gray smirked; it didn't matter to him how close Sasuke was trying to get to Sakura. After his conversation with her his doubts about his chances had been subsided.

"You think so?"

* * *

Sakura didn't know how but somehow she had managed to hold a conversation with Sasuke for a while and hadn't realised it was getting late. When she got home she nearly jumped when she saw Lucy in her apartment as if waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked noticing her distressed friend's expression. Lucy handed her a piece of paper and Sakura looked on it and saw that it was for a grave-sight; Lucy's moms grave.

"What is this?" she asked

"My mother's grave was moved here." Lucy stated

"Why?" Sakura asked

Lucy buried her face in her hands and started to tell Sakura about her trip back from the guild "Turns out I was right about being watched. I ran into my father earlier."

Sakura gasped "What!?"

Sakura sat down in front of Lucy on the floor quickly "What was he doing here?"

Lucy started to tell Sakura the story.

_Lucy stared up at her father who had just literally appeared out of nowhere but when Lucy looked at him she barely recognised him. His usually fine clean cut suit was in shreds, his normally jelled back hair was long and he had grown a beard. When she looked back at the past this man hardly looked anything like her father. _

"_Father?" Lucy asked before hardening her voice in the next sentence "Why are you here? And what's with those clothes?" _

_Her father looked down "Heartifilia railways was confiscated. I lost everything, my company, my house, my money...All the private property was used as collateral. Is this my reward for being a serious businessman all these years!?" _

_Lucy's expression turned from cold to concerned "The house? That's where mom's grave is!"_

_Her father presented a piece of folded paper and handed it to Lucy "I transferred it here." _

_Lucy remained silent as her father looked up at the sky "It's not so much funny as it is laughable. That much wealth gone in an instant. All my long years of achievement to naught in a single night..." he raised his hands in the air starring up at the sky as if he was speaking to someone "The money I worked so hard for I even sacrificed my family! It's so laughable!" _

_As her father started to laugh like a maniac Lucy spoke cutting him off "Why have you come here?" _

_He looked back down at her "To see my daughter's face, Lucy." _

_Lucy turned away unable to look at the man that had caused her so much pain, the man who was supposed to love her yet showed nothing but annoyance at her existence "Why now? And I told you not to lay a hand on Fairy Tail!"_

_He looked at her with a solemn expression "I don't have that kind of power anymore. I only came to see how my daughter was doing." _

_Lucy averted her eyes once again, a glimmer of belief shone in them but she did not want him to see it. _

"_Please, don't give me that kind of look. I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I don't plan to remain here long. I'm going to work at the trade guild in Acalypha. I'm going to start all over again." _

"_Acalypha?" Lucy questioned turning back to her father _

"_You'll see it soon if you travel west from here." He explained _

_Lucy gave the tiniest glimmer of a smile "I see." _

"_So, about that Lucy..." her father started "I'm going to need some money." _

_Her eyes widened in response. _

"_100,000 jewel would be enough. Would you lend it to me?" _

_Lucy took a step back bringing her hands up to her chest "T-That much money? There's no way I have that!"_

"_That much?" her father asked in disbelief his voice filling with anger "It's just 100,000! You're my daughter I'm sure you have that much on hand." _

_Lucy frowned looking down "What the hell are you spouting?" _

_Her father's expression changed, to the same one she had grown up with for so many years "Money! I put my pride aside to beg you for it! Yes, even I! Enough now give me money!" _

_Memories of the past flashed back in Lucy's mind, of all those times she had heard her father speak to her in that tone that sounded as if she owed him the world. _

"_I don't know what you're saying." Lucy said in a soft voice _

"_Is this how you treat you father!?" _

_Lucy's hand shot out to the side to cut him off "I told you before remember? What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me...And the same goes for you father. You don't have any fortunes waiting for you." _

"_LUCY" _

"_LEAVE" she shouted before rushing past him to get home. _

'_How...how could he stoop so low?' she thought, how could he give his daughter hope like that and then take it away so cruelly? _

At the end of Lucy's explanation Sakura was crying along with her friend wrapped in her arms with only one thought coming to mind.

'How could someone like that; call himself a father?'

* * *

"Lucy, Sakura, let's go on a job!" Natsu spouted happily, his bag already on his back.

"Let's go" Happy chided with his fist in the air

"Sure!" Lucy said with a determined smile

After last night Sakura slept over at Lucy's to make sure that she would be alright and in the morning she acted as if none of that happened and she had kindly asked Sakura not to mention this to anyone else and that the never talk about it again and she agreed knowing that her blonde friend needed this. Hopefully their job would take Lucy's mind off of this.

"So what kind of job are we going to go on?" asked Happy

"Haven't decided yet." Said Natsu

"This." Gray said appearing with a poster saying 'Most Wanted' "Capture the escaped convict Velveno."

"You mean the guild hunter Velveno?" asked Happy "So they found out where he is?"

Natsu seemed to light up with excitement at the mention of him "This guy uses some awesome magic! I'm fired up now."

Erza smiled turning to Lucy and Sakura "The reward is 400,000. You can pay your rent with that."

They nodded happily.

"That's about six months worth." Lucy said excitedly clenching her fist

Sakura gave a big grin to her friends; it seemed like things were looking up for them and everything was going to be okay.

That was before they heard two other guild members speaking about something that caught their attention.

"Hey; did you hear about what's going on in Acalypha?"

"Some trade guild is being held up by a group of armed robbers."

"Damn."

Sakura turned to Lucy with a worried expression and saw that her friends cheerful face had dropped before she continued to listen in.

"And that armed group is actually the dark guild Naked Mummy."

"Seriously? Then the army ain't gonna be able to handle them..."

"Lately the number of dark guild incident has increased a lot."

Stepping closer to her friend Sakura whispered to her "Lucy?"

"It-It doesn't matter what happens to him..." Lucy said unsurely "It's not my..."

Sakura grabbed her hand gently and whispered back to her "I know he's done terrible things to you and the guild but...he is your father."

Lucy's eyes shot open before she ran to the table to ask where Acalypha was.

And when Erza, Gray and Natsu turned around Lucy and Sakura were nowhere to be seen.

Gray rubbed the back of his head in annoyance "Not again."

* * *

The trade guild Love and Lucky was situated in the Town Acalypha, when Lucy and Sakura had arrived and found it they were shocked to see a crowd of worried people screaming for answers about hostages that were inside. The army did their best to handle crowd control and explained that they had sent requests from guilds nearby but that wasn't very reassuring at the current time.

"Father..." Lucy murmured

Sakura glanced at her friend who held a determined look on her face "Let's go."

"Right."

They ran through the crowd and ducked under the army trying to hold them back; it looked like they were going to make it in until someone grabbed them from the back of their collars.

"Hey now...civilians can't go inside."

"I might have family in there." Lucy started

"I said no!"

The two were thrown to the back of the crowd. The two girls went behind a wall near the guild to think of a new way to get in.

"We've gotta do something..." Sakura said glancing back "There has to be a way over them"

When Lucy didn't reply Sakura looked down at her friend to see her starring at a colony of ants coming out of a hole and she gasped grabbing one of her celestial keys "I've got it! Gate of the maiden I open thee! VIRGO"

Virgo gracefully appeared before them bowing her head "Princess, is it time for punishment?"

"I've got a favour to ask." Lucy started

* * *

A few minute later Sakura and Lucy were still on the lookout in case something happened that would interrupt their plans.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"It has to-

"Princess"

Sakura and Lucy jumped in fright when they saw Virgo appear out of the ground. Lucy had asked Virgo to try and did a tunnel into the guild.

"It seems I am able to enter the building" she confirmed

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy said gratefully

Sakura nodded "Thanks."

"You wish to punish me?"

"I'm thanking you!"

Virgo looked at the two girls concerned "But there are a number of wizards in there, will we be alright by ourselves."

Lucy and Sakura looked at each other, their eyes filled with uncertainty.

"We don't have a choice."

"Let's go" Sakura said looking down at the hole

* * *

Inside LOVE and LUCKY was the wizards from the dark guild Naked Mummy. Some of the members were stuffing bags with money into them and others were finishing off tying up the hostages.

"I thought a trade guild would have more money than this."

"We should've just robbed a bank."

"Shut up!" another member ordered "We ain't got no time! Hurry and put the money in the sacks!"

The man who ordered them to shut up looked at the hostages with an irritated expression, getting agitated he pointed his gun at them.

"If we don't get this money soon we're going to be in big trouble."

"Enough man."

"We ain't got no time!"

With that he pulled the trigger and magic bullets started heading towards the hostages.

"TAURUS"

Lucy's celestial spirit appeared using his giant axe to stop the attack. To say that the Naked Mummy members were confused would be an understatement.  
"A cow?"

"No, it's a spirit"

"Why is a spirit here?"

"Where did it come from?"

In that moment the two Fairy Tail girls appeared from the hole created by Virgo to face off against the men.

"That's enough!" Lucy ordered

"What the hell?"

"Women?"

"They're wizards from an official guild. Dammit!"

Lucy brought out her next spirit Cancer and the crab-like spirit appeared. While Lucy was summoning up her spirits Sakura made quick work of her half of the unofficial guild members.

"DARK BOLTS"

That gave them a shocking message, in less than two minutes Sakura and Lucy had defeated the dark guild and freed the hostages. At the end of all the chaos the two girls went looking for Lucy's father but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Lucy continued to look around in worry "Where is he?"

"Calm down Lucy" Sakura said placing her hand on her friends shoulder "We'll find him."

But they never did; there was no sign of him inside the guild and when the two girls went to go and check for him on the outside once everyone was finished crowding them and giving them their thanks for saving they went to look on further but didn't seem like he was there. It was getting late as the sun began to set giving the area a orange glow. People were gathered outside with their loved ones and Lucy was becoming more anxious every minute.

"Why isn't he here?" Lucy asked sadly "Is he safe?"

"Lucy..." Sakura said softly, worried for her friend.  
"Father!" Lucy called suddenly

"Lucy?" a gruff voice called

Sakura and Lucy turned around to see Lucy's father standing behind them.

"Don't tell me he just got here?" Sakura asked in a tight tone

Her father brought down his hood of his cloak "I don't have any money so I walked all the way here."

"So it was all for nothing?" Lucy asked in shock  
"That's not true Lucy" Sakura tried to console her friend.

"Why are you here?" his voice laced with confusion

"Why? Because I heard that the guild you were headed to was attacked." Lucy said without really thinking

"You came here worried for your dad?"

"As if-

Sakura cut Lucy off "Of course she did! That's what good daughters do which you would know if you ever bothered before to find out!"

Lucy glanced at Sakura "Sakura...let's go."

Grabbing the pinkette's hand she started pulling her away.

"I see..." he said looking at the two girls "Thank you."

"Don't get any strange ideas." Lucy suddenly defended "It's not like I've forgiven you."

"Yes, that's fine." He said "You have also travelled quite a long way. I've also had time to think. I apologise about yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight. I regret what I did, it's shameful. I'm going to change who I am. Even without money I made it here. I'm sure I can do anything."

Lucy kept walking with Sakura hand in hand but the next words from her father stopped her in her tracks.

"This guild is the place where I met your mother. When I was thinking about going independent, that was right when you were in your mother's stomach. The two of us quit the guild. Right then the guilds sign board broke. Lucky turned into Lucy. The two of us decided that if we had a daughter to name her Lucy."

'A name...' Sakura thought

Lucy turned around with a smile on her face "Don't decide your daughter's name on a whim like that."

He gave a small smile in return "You're right. Sorry about that. But I'm glad I got to see you. Not as Lucky Lucy of the Heartifilias... I was able to see you as just Lucy, like you wanted to become."

Lucy's eyes softened as she looked at her father "I...

"LUCY SAKURA"

"Oh no" Sakura murmured looking at the cloud of dust and their teammates who were creating it. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy came rushing towards them.

'This looks familiar' Sakura thought

"You guys are safe?" asked Gray

Sakura frowned as they stepped in front of them "You sound surprised."

"Uh well-

"Could it be you guys handled things on your own?" asked Erza

"Again, why do you all sound so surprise?!" the pinkette asked pouting now

"Yeah well..." Lucy trailed off looking back at her father who gave her a reassuring nod.

The team started heading back home to Fairy Tail though Lucy and Sakura were in a lot of trouble.

"What was with you two all of a sudden?" asked Natsu

Lucy gave a sheepish smile "We're sorry; it was nothing."

"Nothing my butt" Gray said

"We cancelled our job" stated Happy

"Sorry" Sakura and Lucy muttered together, both feeling really guilty for the trouble they had once again caused their teammates.

Gray sighed "We're just glad you're both safe."

"Really?" asked Sakura, she was expecting another long endless scolding.

"Yeah."

They smiled. No matter what happened to them it was always great to have their friends with them.

**There we go and you may now head on to the next chapter that I followed up this chapter by right away because you my wonderful readers deserves this reward. **


	26. Oracion Seis part1: Breaking the ice

**Like I said I decided to post two chapters starting off this arc as a gift to all my wonderful readers who I know would be anxious to see the next chapter ASAP.**

"Excuse me; are you ready to order?" Sakura asked sweetly, she was wearing a short orange sleeveless tight dress that left room for imagination with stockings and a frilly band on her head.

"Yes please; I would like the chicken curry with a side of salad and a soda-poya"

"Coming right up" Sakura smiled jotting down the order and walking to her next customer suddenly she heard a crashing noise and looked over at Lucy who had thrown her pad and pen down on the floor.

"Why the heck are we doing this job!?" she asked "This isn't a job for wizards"

"Lucy this is part of the job you know" Natsu pointed out; carrying a tray of food; he was wearing a black pants and white shirt with a black vest and his muffler.

"I don't care; this is so embarrassing-although I do look good in this" she said posing slightly

"You sure do Lucy" Sakura said smiling at her over egotistic friend. When it came to looks Lucy prided herself on it.

"The owner uses magic to cook the food" Happy said walking in with a tray "So he wanted waiters and waitresses that also use magic"

"Yup" Natsu said stuffing his mouth with food making his customer gape "We're helping out to you know?"

Lucy threw her tray at Natsu hitting him head on "Don't eat the customer's food"

"And don't throw your serving Tray" Happy said back

"Calm down you guys" Sakura said noticing the customers looking at them

"Sometime dressing up like a waiter is fun to" Gray said appearing in only his boxers and bow tie around his neck.

Sakura blushed and face palmed herself "How about you say that after you put on the uniform?"

"Hey whose rents are we doing this for again?" asked Gray back glaring at her playfully.

"Sorry" she muttered

"Besides look" Gray said ignoring her question and pointing in another direction; Sakura and Lucy looked and were shocked to see Erza dressed in the uniform taking orders like a natural; she even got the customers to buy everything on the menu.

"Wow" Sakura murmured "She is really into this."

* * *

After the day came to an end the chief himself thanked the group for their hard work at the restaurant; this man however was none other than Yajima a former member of the council before it was destroyed by Jellal and Ultear the former members of the council as well and one of the ten great wizard saints.

"You kids sure work hard; please come back anytime." he said

"Thank you; I've learned a lot today" Erza said still wearing the maid

"She's into that outfit" Happy whispered

Sakura nodded in agreement "So into it."

"I think I understand how Mira feels now." Gray said leaning back in exhaustion and finally clothed while Natsu was leaning back with a stuffed belly.

"You ate too much of the stores food" Lucy scolded

"What's the big deal?" Natsu asked averting his eyes

"Oh by the way Yajima; what happened to the council?" Erza asked

"Well I've already retired" he responded

Gray and Natsu sat up straight in shock "The council!?"  
"Didn't you know; he was part of the council?" Sakura asked

They gasped in shock before Yajima started talking again "Zuuku or was it Zullal?"

"Jellal" Sakura and Erza corrected together looking at each other before turning back.

"Yes; the betrayal of Jellal and Ultear was quite the blunder for the council; now should be the time to establish a fresh; new magic council and the groundwork for it seems to be laid in all quarters."

Sakura glanced at Erza who was wearing a straight face but Sakura knew that the memories were flashing through her mind clearly.

'I wonder though...who is this Ultear that Jellal was working with?' Sakura couldn't help but wonder because other than knowing that this woman was from the council and worked with her brother that was it. No one knew where she vanished off to but she was still around that was for sure.

"It caused you all a lot of grief; I'm really sorry about it" Yajima said rubbing his head

Erza smiled "No...I've heard that you were set against firing Etherion the entire time and you've retired out of shame for the council's actions."

"I'm not fit for governing." he said and then flipped the pan he was holding into the air "I've had a lot of more fun being a cook!"

Then he looked over at the two boys with a stern expression.

"Natsu; Gray" the two said guys jumped back onto the bench.

"There's going to be a new council; I won't be there anymore that means there will be no one to speak on Fairy Tails behalf; be sure to behave in a way that keeps that in mind!" he warned them

Sakura giggled slightly as she watched the two boys tremble and gape; they started nodding "We'll behave!"

"LLLIIIEEESSS" Sakura and Lucy sang making Gray and Natsu glare at them.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

* * *

"Man Sakura that was not funny" Gray said rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura giggled "I think it was; the look on your face was priceless."

Her attention was quickly averted when they entered the guild and she saw something that caught her eyes.

"What's that?" Sakura asked suddenly walking past Gray

"It's an organisation chart of the dark guilds" Mirajane told Sakura

When the group made it back to the guild the next day it was surprising that the first thing they saw was a chart written in the air of the Dark guilds; there was certainly a lot of them-Lucy couldn't help but point out.

"Why?" asked Lucy

"Because lately their activity has increase and for this reason we have to strengthen the bonds between guilds."

Sakura stared at Mirajane it was very rare to see her so serious and it could be scary; she heard that Mirajane had just recently gotten her magical power back during the battle of Fairy Tail; she beat the crap out of Freed apparently and Sakura wished she could've been there to see it but Natsu told her that there were some people even he wouldn't challenge.

"What's the big oval?" asked Gray looking at the drawing in the air

Juvia spoke up "Juvia knows; it is the Baram Alliance it is the most powerful force of the dark guilds!"

Oracion Seis; Tartaros and Grimoire Heart; they each had a number of associated guilds and they controlled the world of Dark guilds.

"There are also guilds that act independently from the rest such as Raven's Tail" Juvia added

And then Lucy also noticed that Eisenwald was also there and averted her eyes to Erza who nodded in response "That's the guild Erigor was in"

Sakura stared up at the chart; there were a lot of dark guilds that were associated with Oracion Seis and Juvia pointed out that she and Gajeel destroyed some of the guilds that were official when they were still with Phantom.

'Is that really something to advertise?' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes

Lucy shivered "I hope they're not angry."

Then they heard the master's voice cut through the air out of nowhere "About Oracion Seis"

Everyone turned around to see that Makarov had returned from yet another meeting of the guild masters and in once peace.

"We're going to attack them" he said seriously

Everyone was silent starring at him in shock that was of course until Mirajane spoke saying the last thing they expected hear after what the Master so bluntly told them

"Welcome back Master"

Everyone dropped in disbelief

"How was the regular meeting?" she asked kindly

"You're missing the point again." Lucy said standing up

"Master what are you talking about?" Erza asked

"At the regular meeting we discussed the activities of Oracion Seis and it's something we can't ignore therefore we decided that it something some guild has to fight"

"Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia asked wide eyes

"No; the enemy this time is too powerful. If we were to do that then the Baram alliance would only retaliate here therefore we have formed alliances ourselves. Fairy Tail; Blue Pegasus; Lamia scale and Caitshelter; each guild will send members to strike these guys down"

Natsu suddenly interjected with a confident smile "But we could handle it ourselves no problem or actually I could handle it myself" he pointed

Sakura sweat dropped "Natsu really reminds me of someone familiar" she muttered so no one could hear her.

Erza pushed Natsu's head "Fool; the master is thinking about the consequences afterwards"

'Oh yeah' Sakura thought 'There would be a new magic council soon and no one to stand up for Fairy Tail if we cause a problem'

Lucy took a step back "Wait a minute...they only have six members right? How powerful are these guys?"

"Extremely" Makarov replied

Lucy and Sakura looked at one another with nervous expressions. And they knew that that look meant they both had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen?" Lucy asked as they rode a purple boar on a carriage that carried their things well most Erza's since it looked like she brought her entire home with her. Natsu was passed out from the motion sickness of course; they were all on their way now to meet up with the other guilds; Natsu; Erza; Gray; Happy; Lucy and Sakura.

"Wait why am I coming again?" Sakura asked "I didn't agree to this!"

"Gramps chose who went" Gray said "This isn't a picnic for me either"

"We should be honoured he trusts us" Erza said "So stop complaining"

"But when it comes to fighting should've Juvia or Gajeel or Sasuke ..." she muttered under her breath

"Well they all had jobs to do" Happy said chewing on a fish bone

Natsu spoke in a groggy voice "Are we there yet?"

"In their end it's the usual group" Lucy smiled

"Isn't that for the best?" Erza asked "This will be the first time teaming up with other guilds. The first things that's important is forming better ties with the other guilds; I don't think the master could have picked better"

Sakura sighed "Say what you want but I'm not used to talking it up with people besides that we're talking about six people we're up against and yet everyone's acting like we're going up against army. A little freaky"

Lucy nodded "That's what I thought to."

* * *

Finally they reached the meeting place and were surprised to find that there was no one there and the lights were off; Erza told them that this was Master Bob's place from Blue Pegasus. The lights went on and they looked around the large hall.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked

They heard someone start singing "We're here; hey;hey;hey;hey;hey;hey;hey. Welcome"

They heard about three voices now "Fairy Tail...folks!"

They all stared as three figures appeared before them "We are the representatives of Blue Pegasus"

"Trimens" they said together

One introduced himself; he had soft spiky brown hair and dark eyes "Hibiki of the hundred nights"

Then another one who was a little young with short blonde hair and green eyes "Eve of the Holy night"

And the last was a guy with mocha skin and dark spiky hair and dark eyes "Ren of the silent night"

"Who are these jokers?" Sakura asked looking at the handsome three

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus; how cool!" Lucy blushed red

Sakura shook her head and grabbed Lucy's shoulders shaking her "Come on Lucy snap out of it girl! Come back to us!"

"Hibiki is always on the top of the 'I wish he were my boyfriend' Sorcerers weekly" Lucy told her

"Good thing I don't read that magazine" Sakura said giving her a nervous smile; she was also glad she didn't get to see the interviewer from last time when he came to the guild.

Hibiki winked in the girl's direction before Eve approached Erza; they brought up a couch for her to sit down on.

'Ok these guys are a couple of weirdo's" Sakura thought before walking in the other direction

"Lucy if you need me; I'll be somewhere other than here."

And then she saw that guy Ren with his hand wrapped around Lucy's waist "S-Sakura h-elp"

"I love you Lucy but it's everyone for themselves." Sakura said as she started to put a little more speed in her steps

'Give me monsters to fight any day over dealing with guys like these.' she thought walking to the door but was stopped when she ran into something solid

'So close' she thought crying anime tears

"Where are you going Miss Sakura?" she heard Hibiki asked behind her with a sweet smile

'Someone get the hose; what's with these guys in heat?' she thought turning back to him

"So cute..."

'Rangel don't strangle' she thought flushing slightly as he led her by her waist back to the couch Lucy was also seated on.

"Would you like some strawberry's their fresh" Hibiki asked with a flirty smile "You know you truly are beautiful as the rumours say, Fairy Tail's Pixie"

'Not as fresh as you're being and who the heck gave me the nick name Pixie?' Sakura thought letting him lead her back to the couch in between Lucy and Erza.

"You must be tired from your journey" Hibiki said "Spend tonight with us"

They all got down on their knees in front of them and spoke in sync "Forever"

Sakura; Lucy and Erza just stared at them in disbelief "Yeah good luck forming bonds with those guys."

And then another voice cut through the air "Guests; stay right where you are"

"What's with this silky smooth voice?" Lucy asked

Sakura pinched Lucy's thigh making her yelp and pout.

"It's Ichiya-sama" Ren said

Erza tensed "Ichiya" she started trembling "You're joining us?"

"It's been a while Erza"

The group looked to the stairs and saw a figure appearing; Sakura saw a weird looking man who was pretty short with light brown hair; he looked really strange.

"I've longed to see you my honey. Ichiya is here at your service"

"Oh today just got a whole lost interesting" Sakura snickered knowing that Erza would kill her if she heard her laughing.

They all stared at Erza in shock as she trembled; the great fairy queen was trembling.

"What an unexpected reunion" the three Trimens from Pegasus said they started clapping when Ichiya reached the bottom of the banister

"You're Ichiya-sama girlfriend; we had no idea" they asked together

"I deny it with all my might!" Erza pointed

He then turned to the three "Clean up; we didn't come here to play around"

"Right boss" they started cleaning up

"Wow; these guys not consistent at all" Sakura said turning to Gray who had a frown on his face

"Oh boy what's with the constipated look?" Sakura asked but he didn't reply

"I've heard about you" he said pointing to the girls "Erza; Lucy; Sakura and the rest"

Gray gaped at him before Ichiyama started sniffing the air.

"Nice Parfum"

Lucy shivered "You're really freaking me out"

"I can't stand him either" Erza muttered back as she backed up "Even though he is a strong wizard"

"Still this is getting pretty fascinating" Sakura said.

Suddenly Gray walked up to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before speaking "Listen up you crappy Blue Pegasus; Boy-Toys. How about you stop making passes at our princesses huh?"

"Gray easy..." Sakura tried to calm him down feeling his grip tighten; he had formed a habit of wrapping his arms around her a lot more than usual.

Then Ichiya said something that pissed him off "You men can go home now"

"Thanks for coming" the three bowed

"They send posers like you on an important mission" Gray hissed "I could wipe the floor with you"

"Try us" Ren dared

"We're strong" Eve confirmed

Natsu interjected after recovering from his motion sickness "A fight; let me join in as well"

"Stop it you two" Erza said

"Erza" but then she bristled when Ichiya was beside her and then she punched him sending him flying towards the entrance doors.

"She went and did it!" Lucy shouted

He headed towards another figure that appeared at the front door; they all gasped when they realised who it was.

"This is quite a greeting; you consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?"

Gray gasped "Lyon!"

"Gray" he responded in equal surprise

'Oh no; no; no; no; no; no; no; no; no' Sakura thought wearily

"Oh you joined a guild after all?" Natsu asked smiling

He then threw Ichiya back causing Gray to pull Sakura towards him to avoid it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gray hissed

"He started it" Lyon replied

"What do you think you're doing with our general?" Ren asked glaring at him

"How awful" Eve said with a tear in his eyes

"I think all the men should just leave" Hibiki suggested

"Oh but there's a women here to" another figure appeared; with long dark pink hair and blue eyes

Sakura gasped wiggling out of Gray's grip "Sherry?"

"You also joined Lamia Scale?" Lucy asked in shock

"I won't allow you to forget me and please forget who I was in the past" she said smiling

Sakura stared at her "Make up your mind"

"I cannot love you" Sherry said

"And we hate you to!" Lucy said frowning

Sakura looked around and it seemed like everyone was about to go at each other's throats; she shook her head.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THAT'S ENOUGH" Sakura shouted but then another figure appeared and started speaking

"She is right; we are making alliances to defeat Oracion Seis; there is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves"

There was a huge bald man standing there with a staff in his hand "He's the ace of Lamia Scale" Ren said "Rockiron Jura"

"He's one of the ten great wizard Saints" Happy told them

"With this the three guilds have gathered; all that is left is the people from Caitshelter" Juro said

"I've heard it is only one person" Ichiya said as he hung from the sphere Erza was holding to keep him away

"They only sent once person for an important mission like this?" Erza asked surprised

"Wait...how crazy dangerous is this guy?"

They then heard a small yelp behind them and turned; they saw a blue haired girl picking herself off the floor; she was about twelve years old or so. They all looked at the cute girl in shock.

"Sorry I'm late; I'm Wendy from Caitshelter"

They all looked at her in shock

"A kid?" asked Lucy

"A girl" Lyon added

"Wendy" Natsu said

"What a surprise" Erza said "This little girl is"

"Wendy..Marvel" Eve said

"Aw; she's so cute" Lucy whispered

Sakura stared at her in shock and pointed to her "Wendy?"

Wendy looked at Sakura "Ah-it's you Sakura-san!"

Everyone looked from Sakura and Wendy.

"You two know each other?" asked Gray

Sakura nodded "I ran into her in town a while ago."

Sakura recalled when she had her episode and cried over Gray.

"Now all four guilds have gathered" Jura said

"You're just going to continue?" Gray asked in shock

"But seriously; sending a little girl on a mission like this?" Sherry asked in surprise

The another voice spoke up "Oh; she's not alone little miss too much makeup"

They all looked and saw a cute little white cat with brown eyes dressed in a dress with a pink ribbon on her tail; she looked a bit like Happy.

"A cat?" asked Gray

"The same as Happy" Natsu observed

"It talks" Lucy said

"Too much makeup how cruel" Sherry muttered averting her eyes

"Carla; you came with me?" Wendy asked

"Of course; I'd be far too worried if you went alone" she responded

Happy looked very happy right now; well more like love struck. He went over to Lucy and pulled her on leg until he got her attention.

"Lucy will you give her this fish from me?" Happy asked

"He lllllllikes her" Lucy said mimicking Happy

"Don't steal my line!"

Wendy spoke up "Um; I can't fight at all...but I can use a lot of magic that can help support you. S-So please don't leave me out" she looked like she was about to cry

"It's because you're always so weak kneed that people look down on you" Carla said

"I-I'm sorry" Wendy said

"Don't apologize so quickly" Carla said

Sakura giggled and walked up to her "Sorry; we were all just taken by surprise; we're glad to have you with us Wendy"

Wendy seemed to relax a little at Sakura's words and smiled slightly at her

"Wow; you really have a way with kids huh?" Lucy asked

Sakura nodded "Yeah" but then she whispered "Although I've got no way with men"

"We're on the same page" Lucy replied

Wendy smiled brightly in realisation "Oh wait now I remember, you're Sakura Violet that new comer from Fairy Tail! I've heard about you; you beat an S-class wizard from the guild right? You're so amazing; I heard you're super strong! I can't believe I didn't recognise you!"

Sakura's sweat dropped "H-How do you know that?"

She then looked behind Sakura and noticed Erza and gasped "Erza is here to!" she said

Lucy looked over at Sakura and whispered in her ear "The weekly sorcerer did an article on you after the Fantasia parade didn't you know?"

Sakura gaped at Lucy and shook her head; she didn't even read that magazine yet she was in it!

"No and who the heck gave them details on me to write an article?"

Lucy laughed slightly before turning away; when she looked at Natsu; Happy; Gray and Erza they all just turned their heads and it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

'I am so going to get them for that' she thought

"I've heard about Wendy before" Natsu said to Gray as he thought "Can you remember for me?"

"Hell no" Gray hissed

The Trimens had gotten Wendy to sit on the couch and they were starting their performance all over again until Ichiya told them to clean up.

"Now then as it appears we are all here; I will go ahead and explain the plan" Ichiya said posing

"Is that pose really needed?" Sakura asked

"I will start at the place where the six wizard General Oracion Seis is gathering" they all waited for him to continue but then he started scooting back "But first I will inspect the bathrooms parfum" he started walking off

"Oh don't go; smelling up the toilet" Gray said in disgust

When he came back he started explaining things again "The worth Woodsea spreads out here to the north. Ancient people sealed away an extremely power magic spell inside the Woodsea. It's name is Nirvana"

"Nirvana?" asked Natsu and Lucy

"I've never heard of it" Lyon said

"It's destruction magic; powerful enough for the ancients to seal" Ren said "That's basically all we know"

"We don't know what kind of magic it is" Eve told them

"I don't like the sound of that" Sakura whispered

"The reason that Oracion Seis has gathered in the Woodsea must be to get their hands on Nirvana" Hibiki spoke

"And in order for us to stop them" Ichiya spoke "We will attack Oracion Seis" the rest of his group said

"And there they go posing again" Sakura shook her head

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore" Gray said "Just stay away from that Hibiki"

"Don't have to tell me twice" she replied

"We have thirteen on our side; they only have six" Hibiki said "But we can't underestimate them"

"The six are extremely powerful" said Eve

Hibiki snapped his fingers and a magic computer screen and key board appeared in the air

"Archive; that's a rare magic" Jura observed

"I've never seen it before" Sherry said

Several pictures then appeared in the air "These are video's we recently obtained from them" Hibiki explained "They went to the first picture and saw a man with dark red hair and with a giant purple snake "The wizard who uses poisonous snakes; Cobra"

Then there was another man with spiky blonde hair in a Mohawk "Thought to use speed magic like his name implies; Racer"

Then they showed another man who was a complete odd ball; his face was blocked shaped with long orange hair; he reminded Erza and Sakura of Wally "He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit and will if there's profit in it... Hot eye of the heavenly eye"

Then there was a women dressed in white with light blue hair like the sky "The women said to peer into your heart; Angel"

"I think I might be naturally weak against someone like her" Lucy said

"Don't sell yourself short" Sakura said scolding her slightly

Then there was another guy with dark purple hair and floating on carpet although he looked like he was sleeping "We don't have much information about this guy but he's called Midnight"

Then another picture appeared of a man with dark skin and white hair he had black markings on him "Then there's the control centre of them all Brain"

"And suddenly Midnight looks like a normal name" Sakura muttered staring at the pictures.

"Each of them hold magic power strong enough to destroy a guild" Hibiki said as the picture vanished "That's why we'll use our numbers to our advantage"

Lucy raised her hand nervously "Um...I think it's best if you didn't count me"

Wendy was also shaking "I'm also not very good at fighting"

"Oh come on you two" Sakura said trying to reassure them

"Says the girl who defeated Laxus"

"Don't go spreading rumours"

"Don't worry our plan doesn't simply involve fighting" Ichiya said posing "All we have to do is find their base of operations"

"Ah; yes we haven't mentioned that yet" Ren said calmly

Eve waited as Hibiki used his magic to bring up a projection of the forest "We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the Woodsea."

"If it's possible; I'd want us to get them all into their base" Ichiya addressed

"But how?" asked Gray

"By whacking them of course" Natsu cheered

"Basically fighting" Lucy said

"What will we do when they're all here?" Erza asked

He pointed up to the ceiling "We will use our guilds pride and joy Christina the Pegasus and together with it wipe the base off the face of the planet"

"What is that?" Sakura asked looking as another image appeared of a mechanical machine in the air that looked like a Pegasus

"So it's like a magical bomber?" Sherry asked

"We'd use that kind of thing against people?" Lucy asked in shock

"That's just how powerful they are!" Jura said "Are you ready? If we get into battle do not fight alone under any circumstances!"

"Make sure to have at least two of us for everyone one we face" he said

They all nodded; Sakura turned to Lucy and Wendy who were freaking out then Natsu spoke up "Alright I'm all fired up now!" he started running into the woods like a maniac

"I'll take on all six of them at once!"

"Wait up; Natsu" Lucy shouted

"Honestly" Erza frowned "I can't believe him"

"I don't think he even listened to the plan" Gray said smirking slightly

They all decided to follow after Natsu after realising they didn't want him to get ahead of them; Lucy; Gray and Erza ran off followed by Lyon and Sherry; then the Trimens; Wendy didn't look like she wanted to go at all. Sakura smiled and placed her hand on her head; she looked up at Sakura.

"Don't worry; I'll stay beside you" Sakura smiled and then turned back "Are you coming Jura?"

"Yes" he said

Sakura held out her hand for Wendy who took it and then turned to Carla who was dealing with Happy.

"Carla; are you coming?"

"Of course" she said and they started running leaving Happy to talk to himself

Little did they know that trouble was a lot closer than they thought.

**There you have it.**

**Don't forget to review. **


	27. Oracion Seis part 2: Unleashing Nirvana

**I was thinking of waiting a little while before posting the next chapter but I realised that exams are coming up for me soon this September for the entire month and I won't be able to post or work on any of my stories during this time. Therefore I have decided to put this one up as soon as possible. I'm just stating ahead of time; there are a lot of battles that go on in this ark but there is no way I am doing all of them-and if I do it won't be in precise detail because otherwise I won't be getting to the other arks any time soon. **

**With that said here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy to the fullest.**

* * *

As Sakura and Wendy ran together with Carla; the pinkette had to slow down to help Wendy keep up with her.

"Shouldn't we catch up to them?" Carla said looking at Wendy "Run faster; for goodness sakes you're slowing her down"!"

"Sorry" Wendy said making an adorable sad face. "I'm just a little scared."

Sakura smiled and tightened her grip on Wendy's hand "Don't worry alright?"

Wendy nodded and ran with Sakura at a more even pace.

They continued running until they caught up to the rest of the group; they were all on a rocky terrain staring up at the sky; Sakura and Wendy stopped a little behind Lucy and looked up; they saw a giant horse like machine in the air and could only guess that it was Christina that they were talking about earlier on.

"This gives me a little hope." Carla said staring up with a calm expression

"Wow" Sakura said looking up "It's amazing"

However as they caught up to the rest of them the giant Pegasus suddenly came crashing down, pass the cliff where they were all gathered and able to see the key component of their plan go down literally into flames. After an explosion; everyone stared in loss and shock not understanding what was happening. They watched as it crashed to the ground creating a huge explosion.

"What happened?" Lyon asked

Natsu sniffed the air and frowned he looked to Gray "Hey..."

"Yeah" Gray said "Someone's coming out from the smoke."

Everyone tensed and moved into fighting positions. Watching a bit further away was Sakura and Wendy; feeling the girl's hand trembling in her own Sakura moved Wendy behind her and watched as six figures appeared from the smoke. All of them were recognisable from their debriefing of the enemy not long ago.

Lucy's eyes widened "They're...Oracion Seis"

"Wendy; stay behind me okay." Sakura told the girl hiding behind her. Wendy meekly nodded her head in reply.

The leader Brain looked at them and scoffed "The maggots have swarmed."

"We saw through your plans" Angel said; there were two odd looking creatures floating on either side of her.

"We already got Jura and Ichiya" they said together as they floated in the air.

They all gasped.

"What?" Lyon asked in shock

"Impossible!" Hibiki exclaimed

Cobra smirked; Sakura shivered at the sight of the giant purple snake that was around him. "You're trembling I can hear it."

"We should hurry up with our work" Racer suggested pointing at them "But you're getting in our way"

"Money makes people stronger yes." the one called Hot eye

"Hot eye shut up" Cobra and Racer said

Then there was Midnight who looked like he was asleep just floating on the carpet.

"I think one of them is asleep." Lucy observed

"I didn't expect them to show themselves to us." Erza said frowning

Natsu cracked his knuckles and Gray cracked a smirk before the two of them launched themselves at the enemy.

"Now we don't have to go find you!" the two said

"Do it" ordered Brain

"Ok" Racer said vanishing and appearing; he was really fast

He appeared behind Natsu and Gray taking them by surprise and attacking them which sent them flying and landing on the ground.

"NATSU, GRAY!" Lucy shouted but then noticed there were two voices; looking to the side she saw another her; then she was attacked by herself with her whip.

"Idiot!"

"What the heck?"

"Lucy!" Sakura shouted, she looked over at Wendy and pulled her further back behind a boulder.

She crouched down placing her hands on her shoulders. "Wendy stay here alright, I've gotta go help them!"

Wendy nodded appearing like she was on the verge of tears and Sakura smiled "Don't worry. It'll be alright. I promise."

After being sure Wendy wouldn't be spotted Sakura ran over to help her friends, Sakura raised her hand to aim for Racer who was running all over the place at an impossible speed.

"Dark bolts!"

Sakura allowed to rain on her enemies making them step back but then she felt something lightly brush up against her and turned around to see...her.

Sakura's eyes widened as the fake Sakura smirked.

"What interesting powers." It said before summoning a magic circle "Dark bolts!"

Sakura avoided the attack looking up as she avoided being hit by her own magic but because her eyes were focused on the sky she didn't notice the attack coming from the front.

"Shadow whip!"

Sakura got hit with her own attack as a ray of shadow whips were aimed at her hitting her dead on and causing her to fall back.

"Dammit" Sakura hissed 'So that's how it feels.'

Then Lyon and Sherry went to attack when Hot Eye made the ground around them soft causing them to sink in.

"What?"

The Trimens went to attack Brain and Angel but before they could Racer attacked them; knocking them to the ground.

'Damn they really are good.' Sakura thought watching as her allies fought with little luck. She looked over at Natsu who had gotten up and was trying to attack Midnight but with little chance. His flames he fired just moved around him like nothing like there was a shield around him.

Erza went to attack Cobra as well; she changed her outfit into the knight and threw her swords but Cobra avoided them without even moving that much.

"What?" Sakura gaped.

Erza then changed into her soaring armour that would increase her speed; she had on an outfit that was leopard printed and a two piece, it even came with ears and a tail. Sakura watched as everyone attacked but her friends were losing; Erza was attacked by nearly every member of Oracion Seis and while she put up a good fight better than most of them including Sakura; she got bitten by the giant snake that was always around Cobra.

Everyone was down now while the six members of Oracion Seis stood over them.

"Oh no; I have to stop them now before it's too late." Sakura said looking ahead; she saw that all of her friends were out like lights, Sakura stood up and formed a magic circle that appeared under the seven and they had to doge it just in time before a line of shadow spikes appeared.

'Shoot' Sakura cursed

Cobra looked at her "Huh, looks like there's still one moving"

"She recovers fast" Racer said "Fast is good."

Brain narrowed his eyes "This girl...yes I'm certain she's-

"SAKURA" Wendy yelled rushing over to Sakura with Carla calling her back from behind her hiding place.

"Wendy what are you doing?" Sakura asked the girl ran towards her

Brain gasped when he saw her "Wendy as well"

Brain was staring at the two girls as well in shock "Sakura; Wendy"

Wendy gasped and ran over to Sakura clutching her close; Sakura held Wendy by her shoulders and glared at them.

"What's the matter Brain?" Angel asked looking at the two girls

"There's no mistaking it" Brain said "You are Wendy Maiden of the Sky and Sakura the shadow god slayer."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "What's that?" she asked taking several steps away from them.

She had a bad feeling about this.

"Sakura" Brain called her

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked him as she held Wendy closer to her.

"I never expected to have an encounter with either one of you here" Brain said "What a lucky day indeed."

Banging his staff on the ground a magical circle emerged and a type of green light shot out that went straight for them.

'Oh no'

Without replying she grabbed Wendy and jumped into the air away from Brain as quickly as possible. The green light followed after them still.

"Wendy; hang on!" Sakura said as she closed her eyes raising her hands up and summoning a magic circle that appeared under Brain, this caught him off guard and caused him to withdraw his attack. He had to step back which made his lost concentration.

Turning towards his followers he beckoned to Cobra and Racer "Get them."

Cobra smirked "Alright."

Sakura watched them carefully from her glyph at a safe distance. She looked at Wendy, down at her friends still lying on the ground and back at Oracion Seis. She couldn't run and leave her friends behind nor could she allow Wendy to get captured and if she entered a fight that might happen because there was no way Sakura would be able to take all of them on at the same time and still keep the girl safe. So her only option for now was to stay above high ground.

'Unless' she glanced over at where Carla and Happy was, if she had wings like Happy she would be able to get Wendy away from the battle and Sakura could focus on protecting her friends-

Her thoughts were cut short when a flash of purple caught her attention from the corner of her eyes and she realised that it was Cobra and he was air born; he was standing on his snake that had sprouted large purple bat-like wings.

Sakura really didn't like snakes; she didn't know why but it was one of her top fears, it was a real phobia up to the point where even thinking about them made her stomach twist into knots and the way that snake was looking at her was frightening.

Cobra's face seemed to gleam in delight "You're afraid of snakes eh?"

Sakura gasped wide eyed, she had thought back about her fear, about the time when Jellal had taken her down from the tower for training and she had seen a snake for the first time since her memory loss, it wasn't the fact that some where poisonous or that their bite was painful or that some could wrap their bodies around you so tight you suffocate. No; it was something else; something about snakes that just didn't appeal to her at all.

Something just told her to be afraid of snakes.

Cobra came at her on his snake as Sakura did her best to evade his attacks.

"I can hear you." He said

It became a high chase through the air.

"He taught her well" Brain said staring up in the sky where the two figures moved.

"Sakura; I'm scared!" Wendy said as she closed her eyes feeling her hair whip around her face from the wind

"Don't worry." Sakura told her "Just hold on tight."

All of the members from the guilds were watching the battle happening a little immobilized at that point.

Lucy looked up worriedly at her friend "Sakura..."

Gray clenched his fists "Damn it; be careful Sakura."

Sakura didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to play this game of snake and mouse. Every time she tried to get to the ground Cobra would get closer to her and she would have to start moving through the air again. Unable to throw him off guard; it was as if he knew what was going to happen before she had executed it.

"Finish it." ordered Brain

Before Sakura could register anything she was knocked off her glyph by Racer who had appeared behind her while she was distracted by Cobra. Grabbing a hold of Wendy; both girls fell to the

"A-Are you alright?" Sakura asked wincing in pain from the impact.

Wendy nodded "W-What about you?"

Sakura gave a weary smile "Never been better." Her face turned serious as she looked back at Brain and the rest of Oracion Seis "Listen Wendy I need you run to Happy and Carla and get them to fly you out of here."

"But-

"You need to get away from here. It's you they're after. I'll keep them busy." Sakura said in a low voice.

Wendy nodded "Okay..."

Pushing herself to her feet, Sakura looked back at Oracion Seis; there was only one way she was going to be able to distract these people long enough for Wendy to get away and that was to use her one trump card.

Glancing at Wendy she nodded and Wendy ran towards the rock where Happy and Carla were situated while Sakura turned back to face the enemy.

Taking a breath Sakura prepared herself "Hyste-

Brain's eyes widened before he shouted "STOP HER NOW."

Again before she could realise it Cobra and Racer were right behind her; simultaneously attacking her they knocked Sakura out quickly. Racer sighed as he caught Sakura.

"That was easy."

Brain gave a triumphed grin as he looked over to where Wendy was heading and quickly used his magic once again to grab the girl. While in her struggle both Carla and Happy had run after her and she had managed to grab onto Happy before she vanished with Happy.

Both girls were now captured and at the mercy of Oracion Seis, it didn't take too long for the injured alliance guild members to realise this but they were all immobile still. Finding it difficult to so much as lift a finger

Gray looked over at them with a hateful expression "You bastard; what do you want with them?"

"Trash; you should all vanish from this earth" Brain said he held out his skeleton staff and the ground started to emit a sick green light "Dark Rondo"

Suddenly there was a rain of dark green magic coming down on them everyone got ready; trying to cover themselves and the females of the group; just when it seemed like they were done in they heard someone's yell.

"ROCKIRON WALL"

Then the rocks began to form a wall above them protecting them from the blast "Made it just in time" Jura said sounding very beat down and he appeared to have been attacked.

Sherry smiled in relief "Jura"

"Thanks" Gray said

"That was too close" Lucy said sitting up "Thanks a bunch."

When they looked for the enemy they noticed that no one was there anymore; there was only a trail of smoke getting further and further away.

Carla looked ahead in worry "Wendy"

Gray snapped out his thoughts and gritted his teeth in anger and frustration "Sakura"

"They totally got us" Ren said getting up to his feet in pain

"They're too powerful" Eve said "The only one who came close to touching them was..."

"Oracion Seis; what kind of monsters are they?" asked Lyon

"The data we collected on them never suggested they were this powerful." Stated Hibiki  
"And our plan to use Christina is..." Sherry trailed off

"Yes...that women Angel said so" Jura said "She said she knew everyone about our plans."

"What about the people on board?" Lucy asked in worry

"Don't worry; it was being controlled by remote." Hibiki assured her

"Thank goodness" Lucy sighed in relief but her heart grew heavy as she thought about how she watched Sakura get taken like that.

"I'm glad you're safe Jura" Lyon said

"Just barely; I have numbed the pain thanks to Ichiya's painkiller parfum" he said

Ichiya appeared in a pose "Damn you Oracion Seis; how dare you run when we just arrive we must have scared them off"

He then turned to the group and popped open his painkiller perfume to get rid of the pain they all felt from their wounds.

"Need I remind you; you're wounded to!" Gray said with a frown "Damn we don't have time for this"

Natsu nodded "Yeah we have to go save Happy; Sakura and Wendy!"

Natsu started running ahead but then Carla caught hold of his muffler causing him to fall. He looked back and saw she was flying in the air with wings visible on her back.

"Sheesh; try calming down a little" Carla said; they all gaped at her when they saw her wings; she looked at them "It's called Aera"

"Stop copying Happy" Natsu said

"What?" Carla asked giving him an angry look

"Now who's surprised?" Lucy muttered

"Anyway; I'm worried about Wendy; Sakura and that male cat but these aren't people you can beat by randomly attacking them right?"

"Carla is right" Jura said "Our enemy is stronger than we thought"

She then turned her body "And also"

They all then noticed Erza leaning back against a tree in pain; her arm was turning purple and they figured out it was from the poison.

Ichiya tried to use his painkiller parfum it didn't work at all because the poison was constantly spreading.

"It's not working" Lucy said in fear

"Lucy" Erza said looking at her "I'm sorry I need to borrow this"

Then she did something that Lucy wasn't expecting a dying person to do remove the belt from her skirt making it drop when Lucy noticed the Trimens with hearts in their eyes she kicked them.

"Eyes; off!"

Erza tied the belt around her arm "I'm sorry but I can't fight like this" she threw down a sword and bit into a piece of material

"Someone please cut it off" she said seriously

Everyone gasped in disbelief at Erza's request.

"Are you crazy?" Natsu asked in disbelief "There's no way we're-

"Understood" Lyon said taking the sword surprising everyone

"Lyon what are you doing?" Gray asked frowning deeply.

"Do it" Erza said

"Don't" Gray said standing in front of Lyon; becoming the wall between him and Erza.

"Are you really serious?" Lucy asked in shock

"We need her now more than ever" Lyon stated

Sherry frowned placing her hand on her hip "You fairies are so weak; at this rate Erza will die soon you know!?"

"And what the heck do you know?" Lucy asked glaring at Sherry

"This is also Lyon's love" she said

"Hurry" Erza said closing her eyes tightly "The poisons going to spread throughout my body soon"

"Stop it Lyon" Gray warned

"We can't allow you to do this" Hibiki said

"There must be another way" Eve said

Lyon raised the sword "Here I go"

But it only came into contact with Gray's ice that he used to keep the sword in place and away from Erza.

"You care more about her arm than her life?" Lyon asked; a calm expression on his face but his voice was laced with venom of its own.

"There has to be another way; don't go jumping to conclusions" Gray hissed

Suddenly Erza fell to the ground out cold but still in pain; everyone rushed to look at her; the poison was spreading through her.

"Wendy could save her" Carla said suddenly "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We'll work together to save them"

"That little girl has power that can purify poison?" Eve asked

"Not just poison; she can stop pain and heal injuries." Carla said sticking her nose in the air

"I thought that it was lost magic?" Sherry asked

"Wait doesn't that magic have to do with the maiden of the sky thing?" Lucy asked

"Wendy is the sky dragon slayer" Carla said "Wendy; the sky Dragon"

* * *

Deep in the Woodsea forest in a place that was once the city of ancients; it was in a water hole in a cave that was once rumoured to be used for rituals by shutting shrine maidens in the caves where they would hear voices of the gods had become the temporary base of Oracion Seis. There all of them were gathered together in the cave with Wendy in front of them scared and Happy and with Sakura still out cold lying beside them.

"Don't worry Wendy; I'll get you out of here I promise" Happy said making her smile slightly

"Brain; who are these girls?" Racer asked

"Do they have something to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked

"Doesn't look like it" Angel stated

"I see" Hot eye said "We sell them for money yes?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Cobra asked

"That's enough" Brain said "Wendy can use Sky magic; in other words healing magic"

"That was once lost magic"

Cobra looked at her "This little girl?" and then his eyes widened "Impossible!"

Brain held out his arm "Yes; we will resurrect him"

"Resurrect who?" Happy asked as Wendy glared at them

"I'm not going to help bad people!" she said

"You will; you will indeed" Brain said confidently

Wendy continued to glare at him and then Cobra spoke up "But wait; I thought he was so far gone you also needed..."

"We have all the pieces we need" Brain said smirking he looked over at Sakura "She is going to reawaken him. Racer bring him here" Brain ordered

"That's a long ways; it'll take me an hour" Racer told him

"No problem" he replied calmly

"I see; if we resurrect him; Nirvana is as good as found" Cobra said

"Cobra; Hot Eye; Angel continue to search for Nirvana" ordered Brain

"But if we resurrect him then we won't have to" Angel pointed out

"I asked a question; who are you trying to resurrect?" Happy shouted

"And just in case; Midnight will remain here" Brain said ignoring Happy

"Let's get going then" Angel said "Let's have a race; the winner who finds Nirvana first-

"Get's a million jewels" Hot Eye interjected

"That's a lot" Angel sighed

"What are they talking about?" Happy asked Wendy

"I don't know; what is Nirvana?" she said

"Magic that switches Darkness for Light" responded Brain

Wendy and Happy watched as the group left the cave; then turned to the remaining members.

'Natsu where are you?'

* * *

Meanwhile; the rest of the group had split up to try and find the girls and Happy. Natsu; Gray and Carla were in a group; then Lyon; Sherry and Jura were together; Ichiya; Ren and Eve were teamed up as well and Lucy and Hibiki stayed to watch over Erza who was in a dire situation while Hibiki also kept track of everyone else using his archive magic to pinpoint their locations, they were searching on for the girls not realising that they were walking right into trouble.

"So about this sky dragon slayer?" Natsu asked looking at Carla as they continued to run through the forest in search of their friends "What does she eat?"

"Air" the cat replied

"Does it taste good?" he asked curiously

"I don't know"

Gray looked at his fellow guild member in disbelief "How is that different from breathing oxygen?"

"She volunteered for this missions because she thought she might get to meet you." Carla told Natsu

"Me?"

"You're also a dragon slayer yes? She wants to ask you something."

"To ask me?"

"Yes. She says that the dragon that taught her Dragon Slayer Magic disappeared seven years ago. So she thinks you might know where that dragon is."

"What the name of the dragon?" asked Natsu

"She said it was the sky dragon Grandine, if I recall..."

Natsu was so deep in thought thinking about what Carla had just said to him that he didn't notice the giant tree stump ahead and ran straight into it.

Natsu sat up quickly "That's it? what about Laxus?"

Gray turned back to Natsu "Gramps told us remember? He's not a dragon slayer."

Suddenly Carla screamed "WHAT IS THIS?"

Natsu and Gray looked in front of them and came face to face with more forest but it was darker and appeared to be covered in an ominous black fog.

"The trees are black." Gray observed

"That ain't normal"

The sound of footsteps behind them caused Natsu and Gray to look, they saw two people coming behind them but then in almost an instant they were surrounded by a group of people who looked a lot like monkey's.

One of them spoke

"Zatsu-niisan; they said it's the cause of Nirvana right?"

"It's just that terrible of a magic" the one known as Zatsu said "The earth itself is dying Gatou-niisan"

Soon enough Natsu, Gray and Carla found themselves completely surrounded by a group of guys who were either hanging up in the trees and on the ground trapping them.

Natsu looked around in excitement "It's monkeys!"

"THOSE ARE THE GUYS FROM FAIRY TAIL. IT WAS THERE FAULT" one of them pointed, it was the exact same guy who was leading the fleet that attacked and attempted to rob Love and Lucky, the guild that Lucy and Sakura saved.

"Friends of the women who messed up our plans in Acalypha huh?"

Natsu grinned looking around "There's another monkey."

"We're Naked Mummy and we work for Oracion Seis!"

"Let's play."

"Naked Mummy?" asked Natsu

"One of the Dark guilds" said Gray frowning "Lucy and Sakura told us they fought them earlier."

Carla looked around with a grim expression "We've been had! I thought we were only up against six people!"

Gray smirked raising hand getting ready to use his magic "These guys will be perfect. We'll force to them tell us where their base is."

* * *

At that same time Natsu and Gray were not the only ones who had run into trouble as Blue Pegasus's Ren and Eve were also surrounded by the enemy form the dark guild Black Unicorn. Leon, Sherry and Jura ran into trouble as well by definition the Red Hood dark guild. Ishiyama was also unfortunately cornered by a dark guild after being separated from the others. Needless to say it wasn't going to be easy finding Oracion Seis home base and save their kidnapped comrades when they had a bunch of dark guilds to defeat.

* * *

Later Racer had arrived back at the home base carrying what looked like a giant cross coffin with thick chains wrapped around it.

"This took longer than I thought" Racer said sounding disappointed "I couldn't get any speed with something this heavy."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. No one is faster than you." Said Brain

Wendy looked up at the object "Thats..."

"A coffin" said Happy

* * *

_It was foggy._

_There wasn't any sign of life anywhere except for her, small; deity, bruised feet treaded on the hard ground, her eyes darting around in confusion. _

_Where was she?_

_Where was her home? _

_She stopped as her heart gave a painful tug and a terrible thought ran through her head as realisation dawned on her. All in one word. _

_Gone_

_It was all gone. _

_Then she heard several other footsteps drawing closer to her, she whimpered as two figures appeared. Each wearing masks representing animals. Their attire was mostly black and grey and they had on silver headbands. _

"_Are you lost?" one of them asked _

_Her eyes watered as she mumbled "Gone..." _

"_What?" _

"_It's gone! He's gone!" she cried running over to them, hugging on around his waist as she broke out into loud cries.  
"Nii-nii! Nii-Nii!"_

"_What shall we do Kakashi?"_

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly blinking rapidly she touched her head; she then realised that she was in a cave of some sort; there was candles lit for light. Sakura gasped in fright when she remembered what happened.

"You're awake!" Wendy exclaimed happily

"Wendy!" Sakura gasped moving up to the girl hugging her tightly

"Sakura!" Happy cried in relief "You're awake!"

"You're awake just in time" Brain said

Sakura glared at him "In time for what?" she pushed Wendy's form to her and placed Happy behind her. She glanced at the cloaked figure right next to Midnight and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

'Another...'

"They were talking about us resurrecting someone" Wendy said in a hushed tone "But I don't know who"

"You're about to find out" Brain said and pointed in front of them; there was a giant cross designed coffin opposite them on the other side of the cave.

"That Racer guy brought it just now." Happy said trembling slightly

"Wendy; you're going to heal this man for me and Sakura, you will use your magic to draw him back." Brain said smirking evilly

"There's no way we're going to do what you say!" Sakura said

"That's right" Wendy added holding Sakura tightly with trembling hands

"Oh you will heal him and you will bring him back" Brain said "You must"

The chains on the coffin unchained themselves and vanished and then the front of the coffin began to disappear as well as the mist cleared they were shocked to see a man chained to the coffin by his arms and legs and his eyes closed but that wasn't what really shocked them; it was who they were seeing.

Wendy and Sakura gaped in shock

"This man is Jellal; he once infiltrated the council"

Happy was taking frightful steps back "No; no way...!"

Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest as she stared up at him; the mysterious figure already forgotten.

"In other words; his someone who knows where Nirvana is" Brain told them

"Jellal how can he be alive?" Happy asked in fright

"Jellal" Wendy said looking at him

Sakura swallowed hard unable to even form words in her mouth and looked down at Wendy

"He was bathed in Etherion and became like this" explained Brain "He is not actually dead you see; you are the only one who can return him to the way he was. This man once saved your life didn't he?"

"Wendy do you know Jellal?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice

Wendy stared up at Jellal and nodded meekly; there were tears brimming her eyes

Sakura looked up at her brother.

"Sakura you know Jellal to?" Wendy asked

"Of course she does" Happy said cutting her off "That guy tried to kill Erza and everyone else; he used the council to fire Etherion"

"Yeah...I've heard about that" Wendy said looking down

"This man is a ghost haunted by ghosts but you know you owe him your lives"

Sakura averted her eyes looking like she was about to cry; Happy looked at Wendy "What does he mean?"

"Now hurry up and resurrect him"

"Don't do it!" Happy said looking at them

Sakura remained silent as she trembled with Wendy in her arms then she heard a sound and looked up; she and Wendy saw Brain holding a knife in his hand "If you won't bring him back-

"STOP IT" Sakura shouted without thinking

"NOOO" Wendy added

Brain stopped the knife just near Jellal's face; Wendy was crying by now "Please...don't"

Brain smirked "Ah; I knew you would come around; are you truly going to leave him like this?"

Sakura felt tears brim her eyes as she glared at him.

"Would you just let him suffer like this?" asked Brain looking at Sakura "You can try and stop this but would you be able to live with yourself if you let him die?"

"Sakura-san..." Wendy trailed softly "Do you know Jellal to?"

"His..." Sakura trailed off; hesitant to speak any further.

"Her precious big brother" Brain answered for her

"Sakura!" Wendy looked up at her in shock but he wasn't the only one surprised.

Sakura stared up at Jellal's form. To see the face of the man that nearly broke her and saved her. The man she had tried to cast out of her memories and heart but never could.

"Cure him; it should be simple for you"

"Don't!" Happy said again "He's going to try to steal Nirvana if you bring him back; Wendy don't please!"

"Even so..." Sakura said looking down at her feet and clenching her fists so hard her nails dug into her skin surely leaving behind red marks. "If she doesn't...and if I don't try to bring him back..."

Wendy started crying harder before looking up at Brain "Please give me some time to think."

"Very well you have five minutes"

* * *

In the meantime things were not looking good for the rest of the group; Natsu and Gray who had been surrounded by the dark guild Naked Mummy had taken them all on their own and by the end of beating all of the members of Naked Mummy to a pulp even Gray and Natsu were showing signs of fatigue.

Natsu wiped his bruised face "What's with these guys, they weren't small fry at all."

"Wow, they actually had some fight in em'" Gray said equally surprised as Natsu

Carla who was hiding behind a tree spoke "Of course they do! They're an entire guild! What in the world were you people thinking!?"

Natsu grabbed one of the members by his colour "Okay blabber-ape where is your base?"

"I ain't tell you stupid"

Natsu got too pissed off to continue interrogation on the one member and head butted him hard before going on to the next person to get some answers but with similar results.

"This isn't working." Gray said frowning and grabbing the guy Natsu had

"Hey Gray..." Natsu tried calling his friend but he simply ignored him.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ORACION SEIS BASE" shouted Gray, his expression was that of white hot rage as he looked ready to snap. He was expecting to get answers from these guys and he wouldn't be satisfied until he received some.

"Hey there flame brain brat, long time no see." A new voice interrupted

Gray and Natsu looked up at a tree near their battle zone where they saw someone standing.

"I really own you for what you and that bitch did to me way back then. You damn flies."

Gray and Natsu stared in shock. There was someone they had encountered a long while ago, Erigor. Someone they were certain they wouldn't be running into any time in the near future.

It looked like they were wrong.

"It's you..." Natsu said before smiling up at Erigor "Hey ya, you breezy bastard! Long time indeed!"

Gray gave Natsu a deadpan look wondering exactly if Natsu really was as dumb as he look so much so as to address an enemy so casually simply because he knew him from the past and defeated him in the past.

"Take a hint" Gray scolded "That's the guy responsible for trying to use Lullaby to assassinate gramps and the other masters."

"I know and I seem to recall I beat the crap out of him." Natsu countered

Erigor stepped off the tree and began floating in the air "After the destruction of Eisenwald, I wondered as a free spirit through the guilds associated with Oracion Seis...waiting for the day to get revenge on you flies."

"A revenge match huh? Sounds interesting." Gray said

Natsu smirked "I'm all fired up"

Carla simply felt her sweat drop at the sight "You're going to fight again?"

Erigor was quick to make the first strike sending a whirl wind at them which Gray blocked with his ice shield.

"These monkeys were nothing compared to him." He said

"Leave him to me!" Natsu said jumping in the air with his hand already covered in flames "Iron fist of the dragon!"

"Bring it on" taunted Erigor as he held out his hand when Natsu's fist met his own and their magic collided.

"Isn't wind the worst match against fire?" asked Carla starring up at them from the ground

"When it comes to the elements yes" answered Gray "The last time they fought it was a pretty tough battle not to mention Sakura was there to help Natsu but...

Natsu pushed back Erigor with his power and he realised that compared to before Natsu was now on a whole other level.

"Brat, you've improved quite a lot" he said still floating in the air while Natsu landed on the ground.

"Sorry about this Erigor but I gotta crush you pretty soon so I can get on with finding my friends."

Erigor glared at him getting really angry "Stop talking like that'll be so damn easy brat!"

Placing his two fingers together and forming a cross with them Erigor summoned another magic circle and blasted a powerful attack at Natsu that even had Gray and Carla taking a few steps back.

"How do you like that destructive power?" Erigor asked, his voice laced with arrogance as he stared down at the dust. "I've been training to build up my magic power to get revenge on you ever since! The only thing that would've made this better is if that pink haired brat was here with ya"

Erigor's gloating was cut short however by Natsu's voice "That's so stupid. Revenge again? Whyare you so upset with little stuff like that Erigor..."

"What?"

"Come on there's gotta be some other reason that get's you all fired up." Said Natsu

Erigor smirked "Yeah you're right. This isn't about Eisenwald or Oracion Seis anymore. As I am a lone wizard I will defeat you!"

Natsu smirked right back with fiery eyes "Now that's the spirit. Bring it on!"

Natsu and Erigor went at each other again attacking with all their might with their magic however in the end it was Natsu's attack taht proved dominant. Hitting Erigor several times with his Blazing fire Dragon fist.

As Natsu came down Gray commented on his performance "Couldn't you have finished that a bit faster flame brain? You know we ain't got all day."

Natsu waved him off casually "Yeah, yeah I got it sheesh" he quickly went over to Erigor and started shaking him "HEY YOU WHERE ARE HAPPY, WENDY AND SAKURA"

* * *

It wasn't only Natsu and Gray who had discovered the location of Erigor through their enemies, everyone else from the alliance excluding Ichiya who had been captured. They were told that the home base of Oracion Seis was an abandoned village to the west known as the village of the ancients

"Here?" asked Natsu starring down in the huge water hole where there was a small island like structure.

"HAPPY WENDY SAKURA"

"Wait there might be enemies here" Carla warned him unfortunately it was about two seconds too late for that.

* * *

Sakura's head whirled around at the entrance of the cage "Natsu..."

"Racer; do not let them near" ordered Brain; Racer left right away

"It's time" Brain told

"Don't do it!" Happy pleaded the girls

Happy was blasted back by Brains magic.

Sakura gasped turning around "Happy!"

"The lost magic; if you don't use it now when would you?"

Wendy stood up along with Sakura

"I'll do it" Wendy said in a defeated voice

* * *

Natsu and Gray were going up against Racer as they tried to get passed him to reach their friends; they looked up at Racer in the trees.

"Natsu; you and Carla hurry up and find them" Gray said "I'll handle things here"

Racer smirked and started coming at them "You think I'll let you get away?" but then he slipped on a patch of ice Gray created while he was coming down.

Natsu turned but to get Carla to fly him over but she was still dizzy from that attack of Racer's; Gray got ready to summon his ice again

"Just get going on this" he created an ice slide for Natsu who grabbed Carla and went on it right away sliding down

"Please Natsu; save them" Gray muttered watching as Natsu went down like it was nothing

"You brat; you stopped me" Racer said

"It was more like you tripped" Gray said smirking "And it's going to happen a lot more"

* * *

Once Natsu reached the bottom he was sick and Carla realised he was motion sick; after shaking it off he began shouting as loud as he could.

"Happy" Natsu shouted "Sakura"

"Wendy" Carla shouted

"Natsu!" Happy called

Natsu gasped and turned around where he spotted a cave opening "Natsu"

"Happy" Natsu gasped and ran into the cave with Carla right behind him

But when they got in they were surprised at what they found; Happy in the corner; Sakura and Wendy sitting on the ground; Brain standing and another figure in front of an open coffin.

"What?" Natsu gasped

"Natsu" Happy called with tears in his eyes

Natsu stared in shock when he saw Jellal turn around and face him with a stoic expression

Wendy was crying now and Sakura couldn't eve face Natsu "I'm sorry" she muttered

"I'm sorry" Wendy cried wiping her tears "This person saved my life..."

"Wendy; you used healing magic? What are you thinking if you use that power recklessly" Carla said

Wendy collapsed suddenly luckily Sakura caught her

"Wendy" Carla called out in alarm

"Wendy!" Sakura called shaking the girl slightly "What's wrong?"

She didn't notice her brother looking right at her as she tried to wake up the little girl

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked clenching his jaw and his fists on fire; he ran towards Jellal to attack him but suddenly a flash of light appeared that sent Natsu flying back knocking him out.

"Natsu" Happy called in alarm

"Natsu..." Sakura whispered looking up at Jellal; he stared down at her looking her right in the eyes but something was missing when she looked at him something she couldn't place.

"Sakura..." he said suddenly

Brain walked closer to Jellal "Tremendous magical power as always; I see"

But that was cut short when Jellal used his magic on Brain. When the dust cleared all Sakura saw was a large hole; she tried to get up but she just swaying and was about to collapse when she felt arms wrap around her and lift her up; she stared up at her brother.

"Jellal..."

Happy watched as Jellal walked out of the cave with Sakura in his arms "Sakura" Happy called but he couldn't do anything; he was also been hurt and to add on everyone else was down for the count. That was until Natsu woke up.

"Where did Jellal go?" Natsu asked in a panic

"He left and he took that pink haired girl with him" Carla responded

"That bastard..." Natsu hissed

Carla crossed her arms over her chest "I don't know who that guy is but isn't bringing Wendy back more important right now? Erza doesn't have much time we can come back for her"

Natsu clenched his fists "I know that"

"Let's go Happy" Natsu said as he picked up Wendy and they all left the cave

Not long after they left Brain appeared from the ground "That did not go as planned" Brain said "Well it was my mistake for releasing the restraints; but he's never been hostile towards me before"

"Could it be he overheard the discussion about Nirvana while he was sleeping?" Brain gasped and became enraged "Damn; that Jellal; does he intend to take Nirvana for himself!? I will not allow it; it's ours! Cobra can you hear me; Jellal has escaped! Find him"

Knowing that his words were heard by the sharp eared mage Brain's plan was to wait until he got word from his underling.

* * *

Gray had been struggling in a battle with Racer having use up most of his magic just to stop Racer from following after Natsu after he came out of the cave with Wendy and Happy but no Sakura which had caused Gray to panic but when all Natsu said was 'She ain't there!' and ran off without even looking him in the eye Gray went from panic to outright raging but he didn't have time to dwell on the situation for he had to pay attention to fighting Racer. He had created a large ice wall that had drained him instantly of a lot of magic but had allowed Natsu to escape. He also needed to remember that they had to save Erza who was running out of time.

"You stopped my running twice now." said Racer

"And it won't be the last time. Ice can even stop life itself. So you'll never be able to catch up for eternity. You'll always be eating the dust of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Meanwhile Jellal was making his way through the forest and had run into an unconscious Erigor whose clothes he had taken replacing his own torn rags as it was the exact same clothes he had been wearing when he was defeated at the Tower of Heaven. Now he wore a pair of black boots, gray baggy pants a blue shirt and a black and yellow long jacket. He glanced over to the unconscious pinkette leaning back against the tree where he had placed her before moving in closer towards her.

"Sakura...Erza"

* * *

When Natsu had finally managed to find Lucy, Hibiki and Erza who instantly went to shaking Wendy awake literally but when she had woken up she seemed beyond stress already apologising. However everyone else including Lucy was confused as Natsu was the only one aware of what she and Sakura had actually done.

He bowed his head "I don't care about that right now! Erza's been bitten by a poisonous snake. Please save her I'm begging you!"

"Poison?"

Looking at Erza's form lying on the ground Wendy could visibly see that Natsu was not lying; there was a horrible purple vine like mark making its way up her body and it surely seemed harmful.

"Please save her" Lucy begged as well

Wendy replied with a determined expression on her face "Of course I'll do it!"

Happy who was also lying on the ground where Natsu had dropped him smile "Thank goodness."

Carla looked at him with distaste even though she herself had just woken up "How long are you going to lie about?"

Wendy moved over to Erza quickly and raised her hands above the red heads chest as magic started pouring out.

'I can't believe Jellal would do such a horrible thing to Erza-san.'

The poison marks on Erza's arm began to vanish in mere seconds.

'I can't believe it' Wendy thought again as images of a certain blue haired boy flashed through her mind.

* * *

'What happened?' Sakura wondered as she opened her eyes she was looking at the ground moving and felt something wrapped around her waist; it didn't take her very long to recall everything that had happened. From the alliance with the other guilds, to fighting Oracion Seis, to Sai, to Brain, to Jellal...everything came crashing down on her at once.

'Jellal' she thought in a panic; she didn't know where she was but she had a feeling that this was not good. She looked up at her brother; he was walking straight towards something without a second glance; it appeared as though his mind was completely blank and he was just walking around.

She hoped that Natsu and Wendy were alright; she recalls him running into the cave and Jellal attacking him but there seemed to be something wrong with him that she couldn't place; little did she know that they were being watched carefully by Cobra who had followed the two to the forest; Jellal stopped.

Sakura looked up and saw a huge tree with chains on it 'Is that Nirvana?'

Her thoughts were cut short when Jellal turned to look down at her; she felt like there was a scream caught in her throat; he was looking at her with a blank expression yet for some reason she felt like he was trying to analyse her or something.

"Sakura..." he murmured narrowing his eyes causing her to flinch away; he set Sakura down to her feet and looked back at the tree. Sakura however was unsure of what to do next. There was defiantly something going on with her brother but she hadn't mustered up the courage to confront anything concerning him.

Cobra watched them carefully from behind the rocks after he heard Brain tell him to follow Jellal it was easy to find him having listened to the sound of his footsteps and was soon on his train believing that he would go to Nirvana. It was a bit difficult to listen for a while with all the different battles happening so close by but that didn't matter after he had caught sight of Sakura and Jellal.

Instead of running like the logical part of Sakura's mind suggested she stood beside him in confusion; she wanted to know what this was about. Jellal took her hand slowly which caused a gasp from Sakura's end and raised it towards the tree with his.

"Jellal; what are you...?" she whispered

Before she could finish her question she suddenly felt a searing amount of magic pour out of her body along with Jellal's and into the tree; she stared wide eyes as the tree began to glow a bright light that shot up into the sky; she gasped and unconsciously clutched onto Jellal in fear; she hated this feeling she was getting from this magic; it made her feel sick.

Then something started to rise from the light to the surface; Sakura stared at it in disbelief.

She had just unleashed Nirvana.

* * *

Wendy put her hand down looking over Erza's form; the poison was no longer a threat to the red heads life.

"The poisons gone." Wendy said in relief smiling

Happy, Lucy and Natsu looked at Erza anxiously waiting for her to wake up but she didn't; their faces grew grim once more until Erza stirred slightly and they relaxed and cheerfully high fived one another.

"Thank goodness" Lucy said in relief before crying

"Wendy" Natsu called raising his hand and high fived the little girl "Thanks"

Looking at the big grin on Natsu's face Wendy became stricken with guilt once again and looked down "She might not wake up for a while but she'll be alright."

"Wow her complexion is already returning to normal" stated Hibiki who was looming over Erza until Lucy chased him away from her.

After the brief celebration Carla decided to break it with an announcement "Now that that is over, please reframe from using Wendy's sky magic any more, it takes a lot of her magic power."

"Don't worry about me" Wendy insisted looking down shamefully "Besides I..."

"After Erza-san wakes up it's time to launch a counter attack" said Hibiki

Lucy nodded "That's right, we'll K.O Oracion Seis"

"We also need to get Sakura back" Natsu stated frowning

Lucy looked back at Natsu who was sitting on the ground deep in thought "Oh yeah Natsu you never told me...what happened to Sakura...?"

Before Natsu could reply there was suddenly a giant burst of shooting straight up into the sky shaking the earth beneath their feet; black beams of light started whipping around the air as well.

Wendy stared up at it in disbelief "A pillar of black light..."

Hibiki stared up in horror "That's...Nirvana!"

Around the entire area everyone from both Oracion Seis and the alliance were watching unaware of the dangers this pillar of black light was going to bring.

"Is that Nirvana?" asked Natsu

Lucy gasped softly "So it was awakened by Oracion Seis first?"

Natsu continued to glare at the black pillar of light "That light...Jellal is there!"

Lucy's eyes widened "Jellal?"

Natsu gave no reply before sprinting off into the forest leaving behind Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Hibiki and Erza.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JELLAL" shouted Lucy becoming very; very terrified while Wendy stared to tremble.

"This is...all my fault..." Wendy said in despair "It's all my fault."

Suddenly Hibiki used his magic on Wendy that sent her flying in the air before falling unconscious.

"Hibiki what are you-

"There's no time to explain" he said picking up Wendy "We've gotta follow after Natsu right now!

* * *

Natsu was running through the forest as quickly as he could to get to that tower and face Jellal with full intent of finding and stopping him from being seen by Erza and getting Sakura back from her evil big brother.

'I will crush him!'

Little did Natsu know it was already too late for Erza had awoken a few seconds after the mention of Jellal's name and she was gone before anyone noticed.

As Nirvana had been activated the fates of many people was about to become intertwined in the most painful and twisted way possible as the truth of Nirvana is revealed and the secrets behind many others pasts would be revealed and linked.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	28. Oracion Seis arc part 3 dark to light

**Okay here's your update; I hope you enjoy it. I've already said that I've been updating most of my stories for the end of exams And for my new crossover story check it out if you like avatar and Naruto.**

* * *

Everyone else was facing their own events of unpleasantness as Nirvana was activated changing light to dark and dark to light. After Wendy had healed Erza Nirvana was activated shortly after. It created a large form of light that shot up into the air and Natsu mentioned Jellal's name which caught both Lucy and Erza's attention. Natsu immediately went running after the light leaving Lucy both baffled and freaked out. Then Erza vanished when no one was looking and Happy was certain that she might've heard Jellal's name and went chasing after him. Wendy-believing all the chaos was her fault was suddenly knocked out by Hibiki who then explained it had to be done because of the effects of Nirvana. He had Lucy, Happy and Carla running through the forest with him. He told them that Nirvana was a magic that switched light and darkness in which case people in between the light and darkness switch to their opposite element. The people of light who feel powerful negative emotion fall into darkness; little did they know that some of the others were discovering that for themselves.

Natsu ran through the forest as quickly as possible, his entire being filled with rage for a certain blue haired mage.

"Jellal your days are numbered!"

He ran for a few short minutes before his sharp nose caught the scent of something familiar. Looking over a hill he saw-there floating in the water unconscious was Gray. The last time he had seen the ice wizard was when he left him to take care of Racer. Assuming that something had happened he rushed over to help him.

Natsu went over to him, jumping into the water to get him "Gray; what the hell are you doing here? What happened to the speedy one?"

Of course Gray didn't reply as he continued floating, his eyes closed.

Becoming more concerned than previously Natsu called out to cry but there was no reply once again, looking up at the giant beam of black and white light Natsu realised that while he had to get there in time to stop Jellal, he also couldn't leave Gray behind as he was.

"Damn it" Natsu hissed as he picked up Gray from the water "I'm in a hurry here! Wake up idiot!"

After a few shakes Gray began to stir much to Natsu's relief but the smile on his face vanished when he saw the look on Gray's face.

"Gray?"

The ground underneath the water beneath Natsu and Gray began moving and then lifted them up, Natsu realised that they were standing on a raft! The small swaying was enough to get the dragon slayer motion sick instantly.

"Looks like you fell for it, Natsu." 'Gray' said with a sinister smile "You weak point really is transportation."

The two began drifting down the river much to Natsu's dismay and Gray's pleasure.

"So how do you feel drifting on the raft bobbing up and down..."

Natsu glared up at him "You're not-

'Gray' placed his foot on top of Natsu's head, keeping him down "Shut up! Hurry up and kick the bucket you slant-eyed; sea-sick bastard."

While he may have sounded and looked exactly like Gray, Natsu was certain that this was not him.

Gray raised his hand and a giant arrow of ice appeared aimed at Natsu's head "The usual back and forth between us ends here."

Just as Gray was about to finish off Natsu another arrow came shooting out of nowhere destroying Gray's. Turning his attention to the side, he saw Lucy, Happy, Hibiki; an unconscious Wendy, Carla and Sagittarius-another one of Lucy's spirits standing at the river bank.

"What are you doing Gray?" Lucy asked

"It's us!" exclaimed Happy "Anyway that's horrible Gray! You're going too far. Unless Natsu stole you fish or something..."

"Even then I don't think so." Lucy said

Gray scoffed "Shut up, jerks. You're annoying. I'll get to you after I finish this guy off, so don't get in my way!"  
The expression on Gray's face was so sinister it sent a chill up his friends.

"What is this? Could Gray have fallen into darkness?" Lucy wondered recalling the effects of Nirvana.

Happy rushed over to Natsu to save him however Gray froze him into a giant ice ball causing him to fall to the ground.

"He-cat!" exclaimed Carla

"Happy!" Lucy called

Gray began speaking "Happy can fly in the sky. He can carry one person. He has no offensive abilities. Information gathering complete."

Lucy frowned worriedly "What are you saying Gray? Wake up already!"

Hibiki had placed Wendy down and looked back at them "Is that how you become if you fall into darkness from Nirvana?"

Gray didn't seem to responds to this "Lucy as seen by Gray: A newcomer to the guild. Looks very much to his liking; best friends with Sakura Violet-Gray's partner and secret love."

"Sakura's your what?!" Lucy exclaimed face.

Carla gave her a deadpan look "Is that honestly all that caught you attention?"

"More naive that at first glance. A celestial spirit mage." Gray finished before smirking "Spirits huh? Interesting!"

He attacked again, sending his ice magic right at Lucy but Hibiki intervened using his magic to shield her from it.

"You aren't...Gray-kun." stated Hibiki "Who are you?"

"Not Gray?" Lucy asked

'Gray' wasn't fazed by the conclusion of Hibiki as he began analysing "Hibiki as seen by Gray: A member of Blue Pegasus. Handsome and a flirtatious bastard-Don't know the details. Lack of information huh?"

"Is this the act of Nirvana?" Carla asked as she stood beside the frozen Happy

Lucy narrowed her eyes "The people who fall into darkness are the ones with feelings in the gap between good and evil...Gray isn't the one to be moved by those kinds of feelings! Who are you?"

'Gray' chuckled darkly before there was a puff of smoke and what appeared out of it was...Lucy!

"M-Me"

Hibiki spoke "Are you dumb? Even if you transform into Lucy-san; you aren't going to fool us."

The fake Lucy said "I wonder about that. Men like you have a weak spot for women yes?"

With that 'Lucy' lifted up her green tank top revealing her...assets.

Lucy screamed in embarrassment while Hibiki and Sagittarius blushed and ogled and Carla just muttered 'men' darkly.

Natsu who was still motion sick on the raft muttered "Bobbing..."

Hibiki and Sagittarius nodded in agreement with big, perverted grins on their faces "Indeed!"

That resulted in a painful kick from Lucy "Cut it out with the boob bobbing ogling!"

"Honestly what an uncouth wizard you are!" Carla reprimanded her

Lucy started to argue pointing to the other Lucy "It's not me! It's that one! Although that is me...I don't know anymore!"

"Spirit information gathering complete. Wow, you have quite a lot of keys don't you?" asked 'Lucy'

Lucy gasped looking at their shape shifting imposter

"You even had an audience with the Spirit King and your magical power is nothing to laugh about either. Well whatever; Sagittarius" she pointed at Lucy's spirit "If you please."

Sagittarius attacked Hibiki shooting him with his arrows; Lucy looked at him in confusion but Sagittarius seemed just as confused as she was. He started to explain that it wasn't him.

"Are you manipulating my spirits?" Lucy asked

"Yes; right now I can do anything you can do."

Sagittarius was aiming another arrow at them again "I apologize Lucy-dono, Hibiki-dono...My body is moving on its own!"

The arrows started to fly towards them, Hibiki had his arm draped around Lucy as he used his magic to shield them again but he was badly hurt.

"Carla. Take Wendy as escape this guy is dangerous!" Lucy told her

Carla quickly grabbed Wendy and flew into the air away from the battle.

Lucy tried closing Sagittarius gate by force and she did however her imposter pulled out her own key identical to Lucy's and summoned Sagittarius again and ordered Sagittarius to shoot down Carla who was flying away with Wendy; Lucy tried closing the gate again to get Sagittarius to stop but it wouldn't work. The fake Lucy stuck out her tongue and told Lucy that since she was the one who brought out Sagittarius that time she was the only one who could do a forced closure.

The fake Lucy pointed up at the sky "Now hurry up and shoot down that cat."

Lucy fell to her knees trembling; thinking that there was nothing she could do however a new voice entered the mix.

"Oh don't worry about her. Now that I've found Nirvana, that brat's role is over."

On the opposite side of the lake another figure appeared.

"Oh I see." 'Lucy' said before there was a puff of smoke and Sagittarius vanished. From the smoke emerged two small creatures-the exact same ones that were with Oracion Seis during their first encounter and battle.

The figure waved at Lucy "Hi Lucy-chan! Angel-Chan is here!"

Though Lucy didn't realise it at the time, she was about to be in for a battle unlike anything she has ever experienced before...against another celestial spirit mage.

* * *

'W-What have I done?' Sakura thought; her hands were trembling from the shock. Her mind felt like it was being wrapped up in darkness slowly, her heart being covered in black...

"No!" she said backing away; this wasn't right and she knew it; it wasn't right; none of this was. What was happening; the way things were going; she had just helped bring up Nirvana.

She backed away from Jellal; he turned around to face her 'I shouldn't have done this' she thought 'not after everything that happened'

_Jellal smiled as he felt all of his power returning at last; Erza attacked him but she had used a lot of her magical powers so she wasn't as strong anymore but when she did there was a sudden red lining that appeared on her body and stopped her from moving. _

"_Bind snake; I put it on you when we hugged" Jellal said as Erza dropped her sword "I have the magical power I need for the R-System now all I need is the human sacrifice and the one who will lure Zeref back to the living. Isn't that right Sakura?" _

_Sakura gasped when she realised he knew she was there; although with the way she screamed for her comrade it shouldn't be surprising. She ran out from her hiding place. _

"_Jellal; stop this!" Sakura shouted watching as he made a crystal behind Erza appear _

"_The amount of power the Lacrima stores will be fused into Erza's body and she will be deconstructed and then reconstructed into Zeref's after that it's up to you Sakura to use your Hysteria to lure Zeref's soul back" _

_Sakura glared at Jellal "I will never do that for you!" _

_Jellal smirk widened before he pushed Erza into the Lacrima; Sakura gasped as it began absorbing her. _

"_No-_

_She tried to run after her but she found that she couldn't move "You see Sakura; I predicted that you might say that; that's why when I had to brought back here I placed a very special mark on you." _

_Sakura's eyes widened "Yes; the one on your neck. I told you it was a form of protection for you which wasn't all a lie but it's also a mark that will allow me to control your transformation into Hysteria one time and now's the time to activate it" _

_Sakura gasped "Jellal don't!" she begged trying to move her body _

_Jellal chuckled "My Sakura; how cruel you are. Choosing these mages over your own brother" _

_Sakura felt her heart twinge in pain slightly; Jellal laughed "You're even willing to kill me for them?!" _

Sakura's hands shook as she clutched her head; the awful memories filling her; her heart becoming heavy. As she felt herself becoming shrouded in darkness.

She was becoming affected by Nirvana.

"_Altairis" he threw the attack at Erza and Natsu; Sakura sat up reaching out for them forgetting for an instant that her magic no longer worked _

_However just as Erza was about to get hit Simon appeared and blocked the attack; Sakura gasped as the blast vanished and Simon fell. Erza ran up to him; Sakura sat there in shock. _

"_Simon" Erza called him _

"_I'm glad…I was finally about to be….." he panted "Useful to you…."_

"_I understand; don't talk" Erza said _

_Sakura stared in horror as she watched Simon's life begin to fade and she wasn't able to do anything about it. Sakura felt fresh tears flow down her face as she watched one of her dear friends get taken from this world; Erza cried over his body. _

_Jellal started laughing however "How pointless; that's what you call throwing your life away Simon! There's no way anyone's leaving this tower alive anyway!" _

"_You're the reason!" he shouted as he dragged Jellal down through the tower "That they are crying!" _

_Sakura smiled sadly "It's the only way to stop Etherion" _

"_Etherion" asked Natsu confused now_

_Sakura nodded "Yes; look around; this tower will explode shortly when the Etherion goes out of control but if I fuse with it then I can suppress it….." _

"_Don't be a fool!" Erza shouted; glaring furiously at Sakura at her idea as she watched the pinkette get pulled in further into the Lacrima _

"_If you do that then you'll….." Natsu stood up and ran towards her at a weak pace thanks to his condition _

"_Don't worry" Sakura said allowing herself to be pulled deeper in only her upper form was still unabsorbed "I'll stop it for sure" _

_Natsu stopped in front of her panting in pain; Sakura gave him and Erza a sad smile; she reached out her hand for Natsu gently touching the side of his face. This was the first time she's ever seen him look so….vulnerable; his mouth agape; his eyes wide and innocent. _

"_I'm glad" she said "I'm grateful for you and Lucy; for bringing me to Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be able to live without it; I wouldn't be able to live in a world without all of you. You've changed my world for the better; you gave me memories that aren't lies and that I can cherish for eternity. I wasn't able to help as much as I wished so for one final attempt I'm going to save everyone. This is something I have to do; to atone for my brother's sins" _

"_Sakura…." Natsu stared up at her; Sakura smiled wider and moved her hand away from him as the Lacrima nearly finished absorbing her form _

"_If I can save everyone…even at the cost of my life then so be it" she closed her eyes as she felt herself being completely engulfed now _

'_Then so be it!' _

"_Go back Sakura"_

"_Jellal" _

"_Forgive me" _

'It's all my fault...' her mind trailed in despair 'It's all my fault...it's all my-

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she spotted a wave of scarlet and saw Erza standing there with wide eyes.

"Erza!" Sakura gasped running over to her; her once dark trance reversed back.

"Sakura" she looked at her before turning her attention back to Jellal. Her expression was shocked. "Jellal"

He looked at them "Erza"

Sakura bit her bottom lip in worry and backed away from Erza not sure how she was going to tell her the truth about what she had done and what Wendy had done as well.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked him

"I don't know" he said clenching his jaw "Sakura...Erza that's the only words I remember"

Sakura gasped as Jellal clutched his head in his hands "Will you tell me? Who am I?"

"That's why..." Sakura said

"Who is Erza; who is Sakura? I can't remember anything!"

Sakura and Erza were once more on the brink of tears as they watched him; Sakura turned to Erza backing up; she looked down.

'What should I do?' she thought clutching the side of her head; she looked at Erza who appeared to be just as lost as she was.

"You lost your memories to?" Sakura said staring at him in shock and sinking to the ground while Erza walked over to Jellal "Jellal"

As if panicked he yelled "Stay back!" he used his magic to throw a beam at Erza but she just took it head on.

"Erza!" exclaimed Sakura as she watched Ezra appear from the blast; her face held with that same determination as before.

"Stay back" Jellal said again

"Then come to me!" she said strongly "For I am Erza and this is Sakura; come here"

Jellal stared at her "You name is Jellal. You were once a friend to me and a brother to Sakura but you went mad; desecrated the dead; hurt your friends and only family and even destroyed the magic council"

"Erza..." Sakura stared at the red head in shock at what she was telling Jellal so bluntly

"You killed Simon" Erza said clenching her fists "If you are trying to say that you forgot that; then I will thrust a blade into your chest and engrave it in your heart! Come here; come before me!"

"NO" Sakura said running ahead of Erza and holding her arms out; she held her head down.

"Sakura..." Erza looked at her in shock

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry" she cried shaking her head

"I can't do it; I can't let you do it!" she sobbed "I know...this is wrong of me...Erza I'm sorry..."

Then they heard another sob break out and turned around; Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Jellal with a tear stained face

"I...to my friends...No" he cried "What have I done? What...what should I do?"

Sakura swallowed hard as she stared at her brother; she turned back to Erza who was wondering if this really was Jellal the one from before.

Sakura looked down in pain "I'm sorry Erza"

"Sakura"

"I can't...he's still...even after everything" she couldn't find the proper words to say even though the simplest ones 'I love my brother'

"Ok; I get it; you don't remember anything" Cobra said appearing behind them shocking the three

Cobra started walking over to them "No wonder I wasn't able to hear your thoughts at all"

Erza and Sakura glared at the new comer "Oracion Seis"

"How'd you manage to get here?" Cobra asked "And why did you unlock Nirvana's seal?"

"I heard someone's voice while I was asleep" Jellal said looking down "It said 'We are going to obtain Nirvana'. I dimly remembered the place where the magic was hidden; this is a dangerous magic; it can't fall into anyone's hands. That's why..." he turned to Sakura "I released the seal with her to destroy it completely"

Cobra gaped at him in shock

"Destroy Nirvana?" Erza looked just as surprised and so was Sakura

"I've already set up the magic circle of self-destruction; in order to destroy it I needed more power and that's why-

"You brought me here in order to obtain that power needed" Sakura finished for him

They watched as a giant magic circle appeared from behind him; Cobra rushed to it and tried to disable the magic circle but it was no use. He glared at Jellal.

"At this rate Nirvana will be destroyed; Jellal spit out the cancellation code!"

Jellal suddenly clutched his chest "Erza; Sakura...I can feel the kindness; happiness and warmth from those names" he smiled "I'm sure you'll continue to hate me...but I can't help that it's only natural"

Sakura averted her eyes.

"But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat at you from within" Jellal coughed in pain.

"You..." Erza trailed off; they saw a magic circle appear on Jellal as well now; the same self-destruct circle as the one on Nirvana.

"I can't go that far...I can't go before you!"

Sakura's eyes widened as he started leaning to the back "You will be free from Jellal...I will take both your hatreds and sadness with me"

Cobra looked at Jellal in surprise "He attached a magic circle of self-destruction to his own body!"

"You're both free..."

Unable to stop anymore Sakura and Erza rushed towards him "JELLAL"

The two girls ran towards Jellal as he fell to the ground.

"So you plan to take the cancelation code for the magic circle with you?" Cobra said stressed

Sakura and Erza tried to wake him up

"No; I will not allow you to die like this" Erza said "You have sins to repent for; remember; do you think you'll be at peace knowing nothing!?"

Jellal's eyes slowly opened as he heard the two girls; Erza started crying.

"Live and struggle!"

"Jellal...Oniichan" Sakura sobbed "Don't die...Oniichan-Nii nii, nii-nii."

"Sakura...Erza why are you crying?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Jellal smiling at them "You're so kind..."

At that his eyes slowly closed before he began drifting again falling out of consciousness; Sakura and Erza panicked "No; Jellal wake up!"

"Jellal..." Sakura murmured in fear

There was a noise and they turned around to see Brain there now "What's going on here?"

He looked up at Nirvana "A self-destruction magic circle"

Sakura looked at Erza who was glaring at Brain

"Jellal; you bastard"

"This is bad" Cobra said "At this rate Nirvana will be destroyed"

Brain smirked "Worry not Cobra; I was once the minister of Magical development during that time I used my knowledge to create hundreds of new spells; one of them is the self-destruction magic circle and I was the one who taught Jellal it" he then stopped to look at Sakura.

"How did you know I was Jellal's sister?" Sakura asked needing to know the answer

"He told me himself; he said that he wanted to share this perfect magical destruction with someone who would be worthy and he chose you. His own sister whom he had saved all those years ago; when he had made the decision to complete the tower; the memory of you kept running through his thoughts. He must have mistaken that for a vision that in order for him to achieve his goal he would have to have you beside him. He didn't know how to return you until I showed him the magic to summon you."

Sakura gulped "So he taught me his magic?"

"No" Brain said "I did"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock "W-What?"

"All those years ago when you were a child, when you had just discovered your magical abilities before the attack and you vanished into another world."

Images flashed through Sakura's mind of her and Jellal as children, that one memory that's haunted her since Battle of Fairy Tail.

Sakura gasped when she thought about what he was talking about; her god slayer magic; the one who taught her that was-

"Sakura; the shadow god slayer" Brain said "One of my greatest achievements"

Erza looked at Sakura in shock "Is that true what he says?"

Sakura nodded "Yes; I use god slayer magic."

"She's the only shadow god slayer in existence; Jellal had honed her skills until she would become the ultimate dark weapon."

Sakura clutched her head and trembled; Brain looked over to Cobra "Jellal also has a self-destruction circle on his body is he planning to die taking the cancelation code with him?"

"His memories are screwed up from the Etherion basically he doesn't remember he's the bad guy" Cobra said

Brain laughed at this; Sakura glared at him.

"Even without the cancelation code" Brain placed his hand on the circle on Nirvana "I can nullify the magic circle itself you see."

They all watched as the circle began to break from Nirvana itself

Jellal gasped "No..."

"How pitiful Jellal; Nirvana will be mine!"

Sakura and Erza went to attack Brain to stop him but then there was a huge flash of light and the ground broke beneath their feet.

Sakura and Erza were falling and they saw Jellal about to go as well; with a cry they reached out for him.

* * *

There had been many battles that ran all over the area, from the different guilds to Oracion Seis, Gray and Lyon had defeated Racer, Hot Eye-because of the effects of Nirvana had gone from the dark to light and Lucy-with the help of her spirits and Hibiki had defeated Angel. Now all of them had managed to find each other near Nirvana that had just been activated. They were all shocked when the ground shook beneath their feet and then something big emerged from the earth.

"What is that?" asked Natsu

"It's coming out of the ground around here" exclaimed Gray

"So this is what Nirvana is?" Lucy asked looking at the thing appearing before them.

"Can you even call it magic at this point?"

The ground beneath them started shaking even more

"I have a really bad feeling about this" said Lucy

"No kidding" replied Gray dryly.

Before they could react the ground beneath them tore open and something started taking them into the air.

"I called it!" Lucy yelled

Gray frowned "Damn it; Sakura and Erza were there!"

The sun was setting; lighting the sky ablaze in a violet and deep orange colour; Nirvana had revealed itself to be a giant spider-like structure, the centre containing old ruined buildings. Right on top on the highest tower Brain and Cobra stood looking over into the distance.

"Finally it is mine!" exclaimed Brain; his arms spread wide "The ultimate weapon that will destroy the light! The ultra-inversion magic Nirvana. The greatest weapon of the official guilds; their unity and trust...have no become powerless before me!"

After the activation of Nirvana; Sakura had found herself falling off of the giant contraption and ended up using her glyph; she was currently flying around looking for any signs of her comrades or her enemy.

"Where are they?"

Finally after a few minutes of circling around she found Jellal and Erza holding onto the edge of Nirvana; Erza was holding onto Jellal and onto the building.

"Erza!" called Sakura before rushing forward to help her friend. Erza began pulling Jellal and herself up on the edge of the building. Sakura flew across to them shortly after and landed in front of them.

"Sakura, you're alright." Erza said in relief

Sakura nodded before looking over at Jellal who was crouched down on the ground "Nii-nii"

Jellal winced "It's all over..."

Sakura gave her brother a solemn expression but Erza on the other hand smiled and looked out "What's over? Take a look."

Glancing in the direction that Erza was gesturing, both Jellal and Sakura saw a couple of certain figures running up the giant arm like contraptions of Nirvana. Sakura recognised them as Lucy, Gray and Natsu...

Sakura let out a breath of relief, she hadn't seen her friends but it was good to know that they were all still in once piece.

"We will not give up." Erza said looking at them "Our hopes are already connected."

Smiling the pinkette bent down towards her brother "Live and grab the future in front of you."

Jellal stared at the two girls before smiling "Let's go...Together."

Standing up Sakura and Erza each held out a hand for the blue haired mage, he took their hand as they pulled him up and looked at each other and it was as if they saw Jellal for the first time ever. Erza was seeing her dear friend that she had once been so close with before. The one who would sacrifice himself for her, the one who would do anything for his friends; the one who always gave her reassurance and Sakura...it was as if she was looking back at the person she knew was her real brother.

Though the sentiments couldn't last for much longer; there was still a long way to go before all of this was over.

Releasing Jellal's hand Sakura looked to where she had seen Natsu, Gray and Lucy only a few moments ago.

"I'm going to catch up with them." Sakura said hopping on her glyph

Erza nodded "We'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Night had now set in and Nirvana was nowhere close to being stopped, it had taken Sakura longer than she anticipated to find her friends but when she caught sight of Gray and Lucy looking around the giant ruins she immediately landed.

"Hey guys." She called waving

They all turned with shocked and relieved expression "Sakura!"

When she reached them she gave a big hug to Lucy who was trying hard to squeeze the life out of her.

"You're safe" Gray sighed in relief wrapping his arms around her form so fast she almost got whip lash "Are you hurt? How did you get here?"

"That is kinda a really long story." Sakura said softly pulling away from Gray; it seemed that while she had been kidnapped he had been put through the ringer since he was sporting so many injuries, Lucy-was in a completely different outfit and that was something Sakura would be asking her friend about later. Then Natsu was now nowhere to be seen either.

"Where's Natsu?"

"He took off ahead of us with Happy." Lucy explained

"What about Erza?" asked Gray "Do you know where she is?"

"It's alright; she's on Nirvana as well and so is Jellal"

"I don't understand; why is Erza with Jellal?" Gray asked

"Jellal..." Sakura stared before narrowing her eyes sadly "That's another long story that we can't get into right now."

* * *

Natsu and Happy had been flying over Nirvana and had been unfortunate enough to run into Brain and Cobra. Natsu had attempted to stop Brain hence forth stopping Nirvana's movement however that was proving to be a difficult task since Cobra got in the way. With his snake he was able to become airborne just like him and with his ability to 'hear' them it was a challenge to land in a hit when he knew what was coming.

"Cobra get rid of them already." Brain ordered

"I hear ya." Cobra said as he stood on top of his snake "He'll make a nice meal for Cubellios."

The snake hissed looking at Happy and Natsu

"We aren't food!"Exclaimed Happy.

"Bring it on!" Natsu exclaimed

The two began clashing in the air; every time Natsu tried to thrown and attack though Cobra would avoid it without any effort. It was really starting to irritate the fire dragon slayer.

"Seriously?" Natsu panted as he looked at the ruins he had reduced to rubble, all of his attacks seemed capable of only hitting inanimate objects.

"Natsu, you didn't even hit him once." Happy's sweat dropped.

"But I threw so many of them, at least one should've hit him."

Cobra appeared and Cubellios smacked back Natsu and Happy with a flick of his tail.

"I told you already, you attacks can't hit me." Cobra told them "I can' hear your movements."

"Oh you can eh? Then take a listen to this!"

Natsu went into to attack again, his fist ablaze but he was deflected back once again. But Cobra took his threat as a request he was happy to oblige to as he heard what the fire mages thoughts were in terms of his next attack but Cobra countered easily.

As Natsu was knocked back Happy tried snapping his friend out of it "Natsu, hang in there!"

Cobra came at them with another attack, his snack flicking its tail and sending both Happy and Natsu towards the ground, Happy just barely avoided letting Natsu make contract with it.

Natsu started looking around for Cobra as they flew closer up "Where'd he go?"

Cobra appeared beside them instantly and attacked again "Run, run. It makes the hunt much more exciting!"

Natsu hissed "Damn, really rubs our noses in his superiority doesn't he?"

"I bet women totally hate the guy." Happy commented as he flew Natsu into one of the ruins

When they got inside Natsu told Happy to move them to a corner where they would surprise Cobra when he came in to attack.

A few short moments later there was the sound of the soft walls crumbling and then an explosion. Natsu went in the dust to attack but there was no one there when the dust cleared, only a giant hole in the wall.

"Huh?" Natsu looked on in confusion still holding out his flaming fist

"Not here." Happy said

"But why?"

Natsu was hit on the side by a surprise attack from Cobra "I can hear you!"

Happy flew up with Natsu as they looked down at Cobra "Damn it"

"And what do you mean women hate guys like me?" Cobra asked offhandedly

Happy cringed "You heard that to?"

* * *

As Nirvana continued to trudge on through the forest; Sakura, Lucy and Gray continued to look around but there was no sign of Natsu or the enemy and Sakura was too drained to go any further on her glyph with her magic depleted having used it to fight against Oracion Seis earlier on, then to revive Jellal and then to summon up Nirvana.

"I still don't get where we are." Gray said looking around

"It defiantly looks like a city of some sort." Lucy observed

"What kind of magic is this anyway?" asked Gray

Sakura remained silent, she didn't want to tell her friends that the reason Nirvana was brought up in the first place was because of her and Jellal.

"This seems like a really old city." Sakura said

Another voice cut through to them "Exactly! Yes..."

Sakura, Gray and Lucy started looking around for the source of the voice when they discovered it was coming up from behind them. When they turned around the sigh was not something either was expecting.

There was Hot Eye standing beside Jura "This is the fantastic city of Nirvana" Jura told them with a smile "Seeing all of you here as well give me confidence"

"The dude of Lyon's guild." Gray called

"And a member of Oracion Seis!?" Sakura and Lucy exclaimed

"But why!" the three mages asked together

Jura and Hot Eye landed in front of them "Worry not." Jura assured "He has become our ally."

"Huh?" they all deadpanned

Hot Eye spread out his arms "Love, throughout the world! Yes.."

"No way!"

Lucy leaned over to Sakura and Gray "Didn't this case keep spouting money, money?"

"Can the old dude use magic to make people see the light?" asked Gray

Jura explained to them that after Nirvana was activated he became like this and then Gray mentioned that something similar had happened to Sherry after Gray and Lyon had defeated Racer. Racer had had a bomb strapped to his chest in attempts to take them all out but Lyon had saved them by pulling Racer with him off a cliff. Thinking he was gone and a part of her wondering whose fault it was Sherry had fallen into darkness due to the effects of Nirvana but after discovering Lyon was still alive she had reverted back to normal.

"Good and evil swapped places huh?" Lucy asked remembering the explanation of Nirvana

"This is the ancient capital in which once lived the ancient Nirvit people."

"The Nirvit?" asked Sakura

"Correct. It was around 4000 years ago." Said Hot Eye "Many wars were happening around the world see. The Nirvit maintained their neutrality and laminated the state of the world. So they created a world that would return balance to the world yes..."

Lucy gasped "You don't mean that light is...

"That is right. An ultra magic that swaps light and darkness. The name was given the name of the kingdom of peace. Nirvana."

That was enough of an explanation for them to understand that the city that was walking right now was Nirvana itself. It was ironic that the city had a name that signified peace yet it was being used for evil, that's what Gray pointed out. Then Lucy pointed out that it would've been used for good if it wasn't also able to turn light into darkness.

"In any case we are in trouble now that it is moving." Said Hot Eye "We must stop it."

"Well duh." Gray said frowning making Sakura smack his over his head while Lucy nodded. Then they all caught sight of torches lighting around the huge centre tower.

"That's Brain yes..." said Hot Eye "He is probably moving the city from atop the king's summit. While he is doing that Brain cannot use any other kind of magic. It is our chance to strike."

"If he's moving it then where is he going?" asked Lucy

"That could be the case but I do not know where." Hot Eye said regretfully

Then another voice cut through "Yes."

Looking up on one of the buildings stood Midnight now awakened. "Only I understand what father is thinking."

Hot Eye looked up with a stoic expression "Midnight."

"Another one?" asked Gray

"It's the one that's always sleeping!" Lucy exclaimed

"He awake now." Sakura muttered frowning

Midnight landed on the ground and looked at Hot Eye.

"Hot Eye...You betrayed my father?"

"No I did not." Hot Eye said before turning to his side where Midnight had now emerged further away leaning against the ruins "I merely realised that Brain is wrong."

"What?" Midnight asked before appearing behind Sakura Gray, Lucy and Jura "You say my father is wrong?"

Lucy stared in awe "When did he...

"Wait, what do you mean father?" asked Gray

"It's a father-son dark guild?" asked Lucy

Hot Eye looked at Midnight "People's hearts are not meant to be twisted around by magic. Even those with weak hearts can rise to become strong!"

'Weak hearts huh?' Sakura wondered touching the mark on her neck

Midnight narrowed his eyes before widening them as he did a gust of wind blew past them but this wasn't any wind, it was magic that send the buildings around them crashing. Luckily for the official guild members Hot Eye had saved them by softening the ground beneath then and creating a crater that they all fell into.

The fall was however a bit too sudden for them so Lucy had landed up on top of Gray who had his leg on Jura's chest while Sakura had fallen on top of Lucy.

"What just happened?" Gray asked trying to breath

"Hot Eye-dono caused the ground to collapse." Said Jura "He saved us."

Looking up from the crater they saw Hot Eye; his back faced from them "You should all head to the Kings Summit. The six generals are well matched. Leave Midnight to me."

With that Hot Eye and Midnight began attacking each other while everyone else watched.

"Oracion Seis are gonna crush each other?" Gray asked bewildered

"This is really quite the development." Said Lucy

Sakura believed they crossed that line long ago. With everything that has been happening; she wasn't sure she could take anymore 'developments'.

"Now hurry and go!" Hot Eye told them, he then turned around with a smile on his face "And my name is Richard."

Jura tried out his real name "Richard-dono."

Midnight was not amused by the spectacle "Tell your real name to the enemy. You really have fallen Hot Eye."

"I have been awakened by love! I have no need for Code names."

Hot Eye went in to attack Midnight once again. The rest of the group took that as their signal to leave before they got caught in the crossfire.

* * *

Sakura; Gray; Lucy and Jura ran through the ancient city searching for Natsu but they weren't even sure where to start.

"Where do you think he would be?" asked Gray

Sakura stopped and stared up ahead of them; there was a huge explosion and flames erupting out of nowhere.

"Never mind."

* * *

Back with Natsu and Cobra, Natsu was becoming extremely frustrated as none of his attacks had been working. Cobra just heard his thoughts and avoided the attacks. They were back into the air where Cobra revealed another trick with his magic. It turned out that Cobra's magic was that of a dragon slayer...The poison dragon slayer to be exact. He called himself the new generation dragon slayer. Natsu and Happy had been hit with the poison dragon slayers breathe yet even after that they continued to attack fighting in the air. When Natsu was going to deliver a finishing blow to which Cobra was going to counter easily after hearing him Natsu let out a loud scream equivalent to a dragons roar and whether or not it was on purpose it had affected Cobra's sensitive hearing and immobilised him.

Natsu and Happy watched Cobra who was now lying on the ground "That was some roar..."

"Well I figured he had such great hearing..." Natsu started trying to play it off

"It was just a coincidence wasn't it?" Happy countered

Brain looked at them in disbelief from the control panel of Nirvana "Impossible; defeating Cobra with nothing but a scream?"

Cobra may have been defeated but Natsu still had Brain to deal with and to top it off the poison in his body wasn't helping either.

"Okay now I'm getting irritated where the hell could Natsu be?" Sakura asked as they continued to run. They had seen flames; heard explosions and a loud roar assuming that that could only be Natsu they followed it.

"There he is!" Gray shouted looking ahead.

They did see Natsu there but he was being dragged by his scarf by Brain.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed "What happened?"

"Its cause this is transportation..." he trailed nauseously; there were bags under his eyes from the poison as well.

They heard another cry and saw Happy lying on the ground completely beat "Everyone..."

"HAPPY" Sakura exclaimed

"Save Natsu...he's being taken away."

Brain then spoke "Half of the six generals have been defeated; their stars have fallen. Starting now I will create a new set of Generals." He looked down at Natsu with a wicked gleam in his eyes "Including this one."

Then his eyes landed on Sakura "And her."

Gray went rigid as he stepped in front of Sakura "LIKE HELL THAT'S HAPPENING."

"Sakura and Natsu aren't going to do what you say!" Lucy exclaimed

"Nirvana will soak their hearts in darkness and they will become nothing but my loyal servants" Brain said smirking looking at Sakura "It nearly happened before correct?"

Sakura winced and shut her eyes; clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. He was right. If it wasn't for Erza's voice pulling her out of her trance she would've probably fallen victim to Nirvana.

Natsu suddenly bit Brain making him slam the Cherryblossom haired dragon slayer into the ground making him release Brain. Natsu was out again.

"He does not seem well" observed Jura

"He's been fighting obviously and he's motion sick" Sakura told him placing a hand on her hip with her eye narrowed.

"Hurry up and beat this guy...make this thing stop" Natsu said sickly

"I'm not doing it for you but sure." Said Gray getting ready

Lucy nodded stepping forward "Yeah."

Sakura prepared to summon up her magic; she wouldn't beat around the bush this time. She would go full hysteria before things could get out of hand.

A sickly green aura began to form around Brain "Stop Nirvana? Not even possible. This city will shortly reach its first destination. We will arrive at Caitshelter."

Sakura gasped "But that's-

"Wendy and Carla's guild!" said Happy still lying on the ground "But why?"

"Tell us your purpose." Jura said starring at Brain "Why aim for Wendy-dono's guild?"

"This ultra-inversion magic can change a guild of light into darkness into an instant" said Brain smiling evilly "I can't wait."

"We can't let this guy off" said Lucy

"No kidding." Sakura remarked frowning

"This bastard if getting to me!" Gray hissed

Then he froze; along with Lucy and Sakura as they felt some kind of weird aura behind them. They turned around nervously and saw Jura glaring at Brain-if only looks could kill...

"Did you not here me? Tell us your purpose!"

Sakura shifted nervously over to Gray before she heard Brain start laughing maniacally "I have no words for pitiful weaklings like you! I will become the judge ruling over light and darkness! Bow down before me!"

Jura stepped forward in front of all of them "This guy needs to be dealt with."

Brain went to attack them but Jura used his magic to counter; he sent several boulders flying at Brain effectively knocking him back and shocking his comrades as well as frightening them.

Sakura was now clutching onto Gray while Lucy was clutching onto her.

"Could this guy?" Gray said

"Be this..." Lucy said

"Powerful?" Sakura finished tightening her grip on Gray.

A battle between Jura and Brain began while the others stepped back to watch; afraid that they may be more hurtful than helpful to Jura in the current situation. They were in awe of Jura's power; he manipulated the earth using the stone area to his advantage to block Brain's attacks while Jura continued asking what purpose Brain had for attacking Caitshelter-he however refused to tell. No matter what Brain tried he wasn't able to get through Jura's magic even with his Dark Capriccio which was a piercing magic that he used to break through Jura's rocks but even then it was useless. Jura used his magic to cover Brain in rocks entrapping him.

"Wow..." Sakura trailed her mouth opened wide.

Then after that Jura used an attack he called Supreme Rock shatter that completely shattered the rocks that Brain was trapped in.

They all watched as Brain fell.

"Heck yeah" said Gray grinning as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder "That guys the boss of Oracion Seis right?"

"We won!" exclaimed Lucy

They walked over to where Brain lied unconscious; Jura tried asking again why Brain was aiming for Wendy's guild when Lucy pointed out that they should probably try stopping Nirvana before it reached the guild. Natsu was all for that plan as well as it wasn't helping his motion sickness.

Brain stared up at the sky in shock "I cannot believe I was defeated...Midnight I leave the rest to you."

Sakura gasped biting her lip "Midnight!"

"The six generals will never be defeated. When the six prayers vanish; he will...

Brain didn't finished as he slipped into unconsciousness; his eyes closed and then they noticed the markings on his face; one of them started to vanish and it was only then that Sakura realised that the markings on his face weren't there anymore.

"Did one of those symbols on his face just disappear?" asked Gray

"Please don't freak me out like that" Lucy begged shivering

Sakura pulled away from Gray and leaned over Brain "But I saw it; I know he had more markings on him-

"Eek; cut it out!" Lucy begged covering her ears "We're already on this death contraption; I don't need to be anymore freaked out!"

"Everyone!" they all heard a familiar sweet voice call

Turning they saw Wendy and Carla coming their way. Sakura gasped and rushed over to them

"Wendy; Carla."

"I figured the ruckus was you guys." Said Carla panting slightly from the running

Wendy looked at the group in disdain "This city...I think it might be heading for our guild."

"Seems like it" Gray said before looking at Brain "But don't worry now. The snake charmer's defeated over there."

Wendy gasped looking at Brain but then Sakura frowned.

"Wait a minute..." she looked around "I don't think it's over..."

"Huh?"

"I agree; we still didn't find out why he was heading for Caitshelter in the first place." Said Carla

"Maybe there wasn't any particular reason for it." Gray said still grinning that all of this was over but Sakura was still unable to shake the feeling within her that there was something more.

"What was it that Brain said again?" Sakura asked

Jura spoke "When the six prayers vanish...he will..."

"Who is this he I wonder?" Sakura said frowning

Gray placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on; you're already shaken up from everything that's happened today. No need to strain yourself any further."

Sakura continued to frown "You can say that but...there's still something."

"There are still something's left unsolved but it's over now." said Jura

"No it isn't!" Natsu said suddenly still lying on the ground "Hurry up and stop this thing!"

The group went to the top of Nirvana where Brain had been controlling it but there were only several pillars and nothing that looked like controls around them. Now the group was confused trying to figure out how it was possible for Brain to control Nirvana; another problem was that Nirvana was still moving on its own and no one had any idea how to stop it. It was getting closer to the Caitshelter guild where Wendy and Carla come from.

"Damn it; I thought that it would stop if we defeated Brain" Gray hissed

"We were naive; now we have no idea how to stop it" Lucy said in distress

Then Natsu and Wendy came up with Carla and Happy; Natsu appeared completely fine now even though he was still on transportation.

"Look; I'm fine now" he said waving his hands happily in the air; he turned to Lucy "Hey Lucy summon up a train or boat spirit"

"I don't have one like that" she sighed but then frowned "And this isn't the time"

"We have no idea how to stop this thing" Sakura said surprised still that Natsu was in such good condition; Wendy's magic really was something.

"But Hot eye...I mean Richard said that this was the place it was controlled from" Lucy said

"I do not believe that Richard would lie" Jura said 0

"Besides having it stop or not; hasn't anyone noticed something peculiar?" Carla asked "There are no controls and no one here in the kings Summit. Brain has been defeated so why is it still moving?"

Everyone started to worry now

"Could it be operated on auto-pilot?" Gray asked

"If that's the case has Nirvana's target been set?" Sakura asked shaking

Wendy looked down and started sobbing "Our...guild"

"Don't worry" Natsu said "Your guild isn't going anywhere; let me do you this favour...I'll stop it no matter what"

Sakura thought for a moment; Brain was said to be controlling Nirvana and yet it was still moving; what if there was someone else controlling it that was still part of Oracion Seis? She thought for a moment; there was Angel; Hot eye; Racer; Brain; Cobra and...

Sakura's eyes widened as another name came to mind 'Midnight' she thought and started to get worried; they had left Richard AKA Hot eye there to deal with Midnight.

'Could he have lost?' Sakura asked worried and then another problem came to mind.

She hadn't seen any sign of Jellal or Erza anywhere; she hoped they were alright.

'Jellal' she was really worried about him

Natsu noticed Sakura' distressed expression "Sakura?"

She shook her head "No; it's nothing" she said but she was actually feeling that something really bad was happening to her brother; she didn't know why but ever since she had used her magic to help Wendy bring back Jellal Sakura has been getting these odd pangs...it was always as if...

"How can we stop it though?" Happy asked

"By breaking it" Natsu suggested with a grin

"How do you break something this big?" Gray asked him

Wendy averted her eyes "Maybe Jellal would know... "

However she didn't mention it to the rest of the group as she remembered how Natsu had attacked him. There was no way he would agree to seeking Jellal's help.

Then they heard a voice echo throughout the city

"Did you say something?" asked Gray

Wendy looked away smiling "No; nothing. There' s something I want to check out."

With that she ran out on the group with the intention of finding Jellal. Carla following after.

"Everyone can you hear me? It's me Hot Eye" the familiar voice said

"Richard-dono; you are unharmed?" Jura asked

"Sadly; I am injured. I was no match for Midnight as I feared. Everyone please work together to defeat Midnight. If you defeat him Nirvana's supply magic will be stopped and the city should come to a halt"

"Who is it?" Natsu asked in confusion

"It moves using body link magic" Gray clarified

"He is directly under the king's summit; please be careful he is very powerful"

"Alright let's go" Gray said clenching his fist in anticipation

Natsu looked excited about this now "Powerful huh? I'm all fired up now"

"Alright let's go!" Natsu cheered

"Of the six prayers; only one is left" Hot Eye's voice said "I believe in you; you will surely win and stop Nirvana"

Then the voice vanished; Sakura looked around but there was nothing; they all started running down the stairs to get out of the tower to find Midnight themselves but little did they know that there was something worse to come. As they all ran down the stairs Natsu was the first to reach the bottom and began opening the doors but as he did there was a giant light.

"It's a trap!" Jura shouted

They didn't have time to prepare themselves for the explosion

* * *

"Are you sure Sakura is alright?" Jellal asked for what seemed like the millionth time for Erza.

"She's fine Jellal" she said smiling thinking about the pinkette "She is your sister after all. No matter what she never let's anything keep her down."

Jellal continued running with Erza through Nirvana when they heard a sudden rumbling and saw smoke appear from a distance.

"What was that explosion?" asked Erza

"It was near the king's summit." Observed Jellal

Then they heard a third ominous voice "Father is such a bad person taking away all my fun."

The two turned around and saw Midnight emerge from the shadows stalking towards them.

"You two will be my final prey." He said "I do hope this will be entertaining."

Jellal and Erza were about to fight an opponent unlike any other they have dealt with before.

* * *

When the smoke cleared everyone got up but they were not left unscathed that was for sure. They picked themselves off the ground slightly wounded from the explosion.

"Damn; that hurt" Natsu said on his knees

Gray looked up "Is everyone still alive?"

"I am" Happy said

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"We were caught up in that giant explosion and then..." Lucy trailed off

When she lifted up her head she hit it and looked up

"Are we buried?" Sakura asked

Natsu made a giant hole in the rock on top of them and was shocked when he saw Jura standing there. The rest of the group came up and were surprised at what they saw as well.

"Jura!" exclaimed Gray

"He protected us?" Lucy said her hands over her mouth

Jura turned to the group "Stay well; young ones..."

They all stared in shock as they watched him fall to the ground.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Natsu shouted

"It was a trap" Happy said looking over at Jura

"He's hurt badly" Lucy said "What do we do?"

Then there was a new voice that cut through the air "What a joke" they heard a distant voice "Brain used up the rest of his power and he could only get rid of one of you"

"Who is it?" Gray asked

"Up there" Happy pointed to the sky; there was something behind all of the dust

"They're both a disgrace to the six generals"

They saw a staff; the one that Brain carried around that looked like a skeleton head with a crystal ball in its mouth. They all stared at it in shock

"Well as long as Midnight is here we haven't been defeated" the staff said "Perhaps I will clean up the rest of you fools"

"That staff is talking" exclaimed Happy completely freaked out

"You talk too even though you're a cat" Lucy pointed out

The staff rose into the air laughing evilly and it kept laughing until Natsu did something unexpected; he grabbed hold of the staff and started hitting it over and over.

"Hey; hey; hey; hey; hey; hey; hey; hey; hey" he hit it on the ground

"Wait we don't know what it is!" Sakura exclaimed watching as Natsu continued to hit it on the ground

"Stop this big city you rotted stick" Natsu ordered

"Rotted stick? How rude; Stick I'll accept but rotten?"

He pulled back and looked at them "I am the seventh member of Oracion Seis" it said "I have awakened to defeat-

Before it could continue Natsu started hitting it on the ground again "I said stop this city!"

"No way; Oracion Seis only has six members" Sakura said

The staff pulled itself out of Natsu's grasp and floated back into the air "You violent brat" they watched as it left "Soon I'll be able to see the guild of those fools"

"You mean Caitshelter?" Lucy gasped

"Exactly" it turned around to face them 'We will begin our destruction by crushing them!"

**There we go; I was planning on making this chapter a bit longer but it was simply too much for me. So I'm afraid I have to end it here. The next chapter will be ending the Oracion Seis Arc. **

**Don't forget to review please. **


	29. The end of OracionSeis:Farewell

**Alright this wraps up the Oracion Seis arc so I hope you all enjoy and keep on reading. **

**Also if you like avatar, blue exorcist or magi adventures of sinbad check out my profile with more sakura centric crossovers**

"I still don't get it though" Sakura said glaring up at the staff "Why attack Caitshelter?"

"Because the clan who created Nirvana to stop the war far in the past is there-the Nirvit. Because the power of Nirvana was more than what the expected they sealed it away afraid it would be used for evil and continued to protect it. Caitshelter is a guild formed specifically by the descendents of the Nirvit. They have the power to seal Nirvana once again and that is why we must destroy them."

Everyone appeared completely gob struck at the new information they had just discovered.

'Does Wendy know any of this?' Sakura wondered

Then she felt it.

Something inside of her stirred all of a sudden and her heart felt like it was being tugged at from the inside.

'Jellal?'

It was similar at that time when she had used her power with Wendy to bring Jellal back.

Something had happened.

To both of them.

_Wendy moved her hands away from Jellal; his body still tied by the chains that held him to the coffin. She stepped away and moved back besides the pinkette. _

"_Now it's your turn." Brain said looking at her _

"_What do I have to do?" she asked in as strong a voice as she could muster _

"_D-Don't do it." Happy begged her "Please Sakura!"_

_But she wouldn't be swayed to change her mind in the matter; she had already made her decision._

"_You will need to surrender a piece of your being to him in order to fully recover him." Brain explained "Search within yourself and take a concentrated core amount of your magic from your heart and push it into his." _

_Her hand started to glow with a bright purple tinge; she reached towards Jellal-her fingers trembling. She touched the area of his chest where his heart lies; the magic began to seep into him from her; she began to feel strange. As if this was doing more than just taking away a part of her magic but of herself; it was like her very essence was being extracted. _

Sakura narrowed her eyes; she had been feelings these strange sudden twinges of pain and discomfort but it was as if it wasn't her own. There was a stirring within her that wasn't her own and she knew it but she couldn't place it or at least she didn't want to believe she could.

Then she heard it.

"_**Do you know how many people caused to suffer? Do you know how many people you've frightened; threatened and made cry?" **_

Sakura winced as she felt a pain in her chest; Lucy turned to her in worry "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Sakura replied softly not wanting the boys to hear.

Then she saw it.

She saw Midnight standing in front of her; his hand stretched out as he held a malicious grin on his face.

"_**Jellal come here. You're a perfect fit for the new six generals." **_

Then the vision changed again; following to the ground she saw Erza lying before she started to get up. She appeared wounded.

_**"I know...I know the light within Jellal...!" **_

Sakura gasped before falling to her knees; just as those words were said by Erza whatever she saw vanished and now she was brought back. The question was what exactly was that vision; was Erza and Jellal fighting Midnight this very moment?

'It seemed so real?' she thought panting softly as Lucy tried to calm her down.

"I'm alright." Sakura said standing up

Whatever was happening to her could be addressed later; as of now...

"You cannot stop us; our target is getting closer." The staff said

Natsu and Gray had begun attacking the staff but what was the bad part was it looked like the staff was winning. Natsu grabbed a hold of it thinking he had it.

"Alright" Gray smirked but that didn't last when it started hitting him on the head "Get it away from me; get it away; get it away"

Natsu moved the staff away "Well get out of the way you dumbass"

"Don't start with me" Gray glared at Natsu "Try and hold it still you freak."

"Try and doge it you slow poke!"

The two of them started fighting; Sakura rolled her eyes "Oh for the love of" she tried to grab the staff and started hitting it on the hitting it on the ground over and over and over.

"Stop it you little brat" the staff shouted getting out of her grasp and started chasing her around.

"AH; help me" she shouted

Gray and Natsu grabbed the staff and pulled it back; it turned around "I've had it with you two annoying kids" its orb in its mouth began to glow and lightening came out at Gray and Natsu.

"Gray; Natsu!" exclaimed Lucy and Sakura

"This guy really isn't playing around" Happy exclaimed

Sakura ran over to Gray and Lucy ran over to Natsu the staff started laughing "Ha; poor babies you may be young but you've got a lot to learn so if you want to go flaunting your toned little bodies around like that fine but this is what you get"

Lucy snickered "Sounds like somebody has some serious age issues around here"

Sakura nodded "Yeah; you're right"

Suddenly the staff stopped

"Now what?" Natsu asked

The staff suddenly went frantic "Oh no; this can't be...they've all fallen all sis; I can't believe it the six prayers have been defeated" he stared to freak out "The horror it's eminent; the great one is coming!"

"Huh what's the big deal?" Gray asked

Sakura gasped softly 'Wait a minute...if all have been defeated that means that Midnight-oh my god! Jellal! Erza!'

"I bet whoever this 'Great one is' it's not gonna be so great for us" Happy cried

Suddenly the ground started shaking under their feet "What's happening?" Sakura asked

"It's Brain" the staff said

"The guy was already defeated" Natsu said standing up

"I'm aware of that but what you don't know is there's another person inside of him; you've seen the outer one Brain but there is a hidden face that craves only destruction they call him Zero"

"Brain was bad enough for me" Lucy said

"Zero possess incredible power and an unquenchful thirst for destruction but Brain was able to seal them away using six keys"

"And those were the Oracion Seis" Gray concluded

"Correct; bound together using body link magic that once those six fall Zero will once again be free to roam the land destroying everything in his path"

Natsu smirked "That sounds like a challenge to me"

There was suddenly a large explosion that got their attention a figure appeared from the dust and the staff bowed down in fear. There was a man with white hair and red eyes; he was the other personality of Brain known as Zero.

"Master Zero; I humbly welcome your return"

Sakura stepped back in worry; this person was emitting a dangerous aura.

"Things have taken quite an interesting turn haven't they" Zero said "Even Midnight fell in battle"

"Please sir I beg you to grant me forgiveness"

"You misunderstand me; I am not displeased on the contrary it's been far too long since this feeling I've had. This flesh; this power; I've longed for it. It's time for me to begin the task for which I was summoned"  
"Yes sir"

Zero's eyes turned from the staff to the Fairy Tail group "You scum; you've all done an admirable job at destroying my guild but as its master I am bound by my obligation to take my revenge"

"No way" Lucy trembled

"His the true leader of the Oracion Seis" Sakura gasped

"Afraid so" Happy shook as the entire building started to shake under their feet

Gray smirked; standing beside Natsu "So you fired up and ready to go Natsu?"

"The guys got some crazy magical power; I can't wait to take him out" Natsu replied

Zero smirked "That's it I'll begin with the bald on who harmed this body while Brain was in charge of it"

Zero gathered magical power in his hand it was a light green; he threw it in the injured Jura's direction; Gray used his ice make shield to protect them.

"YOU'D REALLY ATTACK SOMEONE WHO'S NOT ABLE TO MOVE YOU'RE A COWARD!" Gray exclaimed

"I take great pleasure in destroying many things that do not move; they are no different" Zero said as he continued his assault.

The ice shield was no match for Zero's magic which sent both Gray and Jura were sent flying through the air.

"You guys!" Natsu called in worry.

Sakura ran over to them and tried to shake Gray awake but he wasn't waking up.

"Gray; come on Gray wake up!" Sakura called out as she felt tears prick her eyes.

Natsu went to attack Zero next yet not even his dragon slayer magic appeared to be a match and he was sent flying back as well hard into the ceiling and then down to the ground. The fact that they had been fighting nonstop since they arrived also wasn't benefitting them.

Lucy was trembling; she felt as if her body couldn't move and with Happy clutching onto her leg.

'I don't know what to do' Lucy thought 'I'm so terrified it's like I'm stuck to the ground.'

Noticing her friends distress Sakura called out to Lucy "Lucy snap out of it!"

This diverted Zero's attention to Sakura.

Smirking at them Zero threw his magic at her.

This got Lucy moving again as she rushed over to the pinkette "No!"

"Lucy!" she gasped as the girl clung onto her form.

Sakura formed up a shield but it wasn't strong enough to defend against the blast completely; when the dust cleared they were all lying on the ground and were completely knocked out.

"Well done master Zero; very well done." Praised the staff "One wave of your hand and those rapscallions were sent six feet under."

Zero smirked "Not quite. These vermin are still breathing-I WON'T BE SATISFIED UNTIL THEY'RE RIPPED TO SHREDS."

* * *

Jellal let out a small gasp and Erza appeared at his side; stopping their haste towards the King Summit.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked worriedly "Are your wounds-

"No it's not that." Jellal said softly grasping his chest "It feels like...I can't explain it but I think Sakura's in a lot of danger right now"

"What?"

Erza and Jellal had only just defeated Midnight not too long ago; both had been severely injured during their battle and because of it their timing was being affected.

"Sakura...I think she's in danger we should hurry."

Jellal winced as he actually did feel pain from his injuries that time.

"Do you think you can go on?" Erza asked

"Yes." Jellal said grunting slightly

Erza looked away and down at the ground "Forgive me; it seems I've been blinded by my drive to stop Nirvana; you're badly hurt and almost all your magic power has been spent in battle. I need to be wiser of the state you're in now."

Jellal shook his head "Erza that's kind but don't worry about me; I unleashed Nirvana onto this world and I must do everything within my power to send it back. I have no choice."

"How long?" Erza suddenly said; her tone of voice changing "How much longer do I have to keep fighting the unending wrongs in this world?"

That question and the expression on Erza's face stirred something within Jellal once more.

* * *

As Nirvana got closer and closer to Caitshelter; Zero and the staff overlooked the entire city.

"Look master there it is; Caitshelter! They don't even know what's in store for them. They're the ones who discovered Nirvana's awesome power but they just sealed it away but we'll show them by wiping Caitshelter off the map no one will make that mistake again. Nirvana will be ours forever this is going to be amazing!"

Zero who continued to stare out into the distance spoke; his voice laced with venom "What utter nonsense."

The staff looked at him in confusion "What?"

"You heard me. Nonsense!"

Zero then used his magic to strike down the staff; destroying the stand that held the skull up.

"But what do you mean by that master Zero?" the skull asked as it laid on the ground before Zero raised his leg and brought down on foot on the skull crushing it into pieces.

He let out an evil laugh "IT'S DESTRUCTION THE ONLY THING I'M AFTER IS DESTRUCTION; ALL THAT IS STANDING MUST FALL BY MY HANDS. I DON'T NEED ANY OTHER REASON; I YERN FOR DESTRUCTION EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD MUST BE DESTROYED. NOW NIRVANA FIRE."

* * *

The structure known as Nirvana began to form a giant energy beam of light in front of it preparing to fire the guild known as Caitshelter. All the while this was happening; Jellal and Erza were making their way through the city with Wendy and Carla not far behind searching for them.

"I found you!" Wendy cried in relief as she saw Erza and Jellal

Erza smiled looking at them "Well look who's here; I was worried about you."

Wendy smiled back before turning to Jellal "It's good to see you."

However Jellal did not seem to recognise the girl that claimed to know him "Do I know you?"

Wendy's smile dropped 'I knew it; he doesn't remember me.'

Erza noticing the look on Wendy's face decided to speak "It isn't personal; he's not himself. It seems he doesn't remember either of us."

Wendy realised what Erza had just said 'He's lost his memory...I see. So that's why'

Jellal looked over at the little girl "Your name is Wendy Marvell? I'm sorry but I don't know you."

Carla looked from Wendy to Jellal "You've lost your memory!? If that's the case you've forgotten how to stop Nirvana haven't you!"

"No! I tried..."

He went silent from the memory; the thought of all that he had done by far yet his efforts proved to be useless.

"I failed; my self destruction magic circle didn't work. There's nothing more I can do now." Jellal looked down "I'm sorry."

"What do we do?" Wendy asked

"You can't give up that easily; our guild is being destroyed at any moment! You can't turn your back on our comrades there must be something we can do!

The entire city began to shake and rumble so much everyone felt it.

"What was that!?" asked Erza

The course of the quake was Nirvana about to fire straight at Caitshelter; the giant beam of energy was about to fire when something stopped it from reaching its target surprising everyone all around in that city including Zero.

When Erza and the others looked up in the sky they saw a slightly damaged by flying Christina from Blue Pegasus. The magical bomber they had thought to have been destroyed.

"The magic bomber Christina saves the day!" Erza said in relief

"Is it an alley?" Jellal asked standing up

They everyone heard Hibiki's voice; he was calling them using his magic.

"Can you read me?" he called "Anyone respond; please let me know that you're ok."

"I know that voice; it's Hibiki!" Erza exclaimed

"Yeah" Wendy added

"Erza and Wendy; good to know you're alive and well."

"In case you were wondering I'm alive but not quite well." Ichiya said; he had also found his way onto Nirvana after being captured by one of the dark guilds. However they had all scattered and left him after Nirvana had been activated and it just so happened that when the city arose he was near which landed him on Nirvana as well.

"Master Ichiya; glad to hear it." said Hibiki

"I can't believe it; I never expected the magic bomber to be able to fly again." Erza said with a smile

"Nor did I; certainly not after we saw the Oracion Seis shoot her down" said Carla

"How'd you get her flying again?" asked Wendy

"Hard work and lot's of it." Hibiki said "For a group of wizards who don't know each other we're pretty good at getting the job done. Christina lost one of her wings when she was shot down so Lyon's using his ice make magic to replace it and on the bow Sherry and Ren have combined their magic. Our attack on Nirvana was thanks to Eve's snow magic."

"Thank you so much" Wendy said through the link

"I used it to fuse a couple of Christina's magic bombs together; when fired they did very little damage to Nirvana even though they're so powerful."

Erza; Wendy and Jellal looked up at Christina

"We owe you one" said Erza

Wendy started to cry "Because of you; our guild is safe."

Hibiki spoke "I'm sure you can tell that everyone here is running low on magic energy right now. I'm afraid we attack from the ship anymore; powers too low. Just flying here was hard enough. Don't worry we're gonna be fine. There's also some good news; I've finally found what I've been looking for in the archive. I know how to stop Nirvana."

That caught everyone's attention in an instant; their hopes rising once again.

"Please tell us" said Erza

"You know the six appendages we thought were legs?" Hibiki said "W ell they aren't they're pipes; apparently they suck magic out of the earth which is used to power Nirvana. At the base of each leg is a Lacrima that controls the supply of magic energy. From what I understand if each Lacrima is destroyed simultaneously it will it will wreak havoc on Nirvana's control system therefore forcing it to shut down. They must be destroyed at once or the other five will simply repair the damage"

"Simultaneously destroy six Lacrima; how do we do that?" Erza asked frowning

"If I could I'd maintain telepathy to time out the strike; try this. I'll give each of you a synced timer."

Hibiki used his magic to upload a timer to everyone; he told them that it had to be precise.

"Twenty minutes?" Wendy asked as she got the uplink in her mind.

"That's when Nirvana will be fully charged and ready to fire again." Hibiki told them

"We have to destroy all six-

"At once." Jellal finished for Erza

"If anybody can do that it's you guys" Hibiki said smiling from the ship as he looked at the icons "I have faith in you."

Then another voice interrupted their mind link "CARE TO WAGER A BET?"

"Who's that?" asked Lyon through the telepathy

"Who are you?" asked Erza

"It's Brain." Wendy said in shock

"How is he able to hijack my telepathy?" asked Hibiki

"I am Zero; master of Oracion Seis. Brain is no more."

"I didn't know those boneheads had a master." Said Ren

"First of all allow me to commend you; you fooled me. I never expected that there were other wizards capable of using archive magic like Brain. Now heed my words wizards of light. I am going to obliterate everything you hold dear; I've already begun by destroying four of your little friends! A dragon slayer; an ice wizard; a celestial wizard; a god slayer and a cat."

"He got Natsu and the others?!" Hibiki asked in shock

"Sakura!" Jellal exclaimed

"Did I hear you say something about destroying Nirvana's Lacrima simultaneously?" Zero asked in a venomous tone "Well you can try but I'm standing right in front of one of them and I have no intention of leaving as long as I'm here it'll be impossible to destroy all six at once!"

Hibiki winced when Zero cut off the telepathic link leaving everyone to their own thoughts once more.

"Though it seems impossible; we can destroy all six at once." Jellal said with confidence "We must split up and attack individually and hope that we all attack at the same time. Each wizard has a one in six chance of running into Zero unfortunately Erza's the only one who has any chance against him."

Carla quickly cut in with worry filled in her voice "Excuse me I think you've forgotten something like basic math! We don't have six wizards with enough magic energy to go through with your plan!"

With Natsu and everyone else out of the equation Carla was correct.

Wendy gasped placing her hands over her mouth "But that means-I; I can't fight. I'm sorry but I can't help you!"

Wendy bowed in disdain.

"We can't do it on our own." Erza said looking up "Is there anyone strong enough to help us."

Then she heard another voice that usually sent a disgusted shiver down her spine-Ichiya "Yes my honey. I am able bodied and at your service although I am tied up right now."

"Master Ichiya" Hibiki called "That's three who else? We gotta hurry I'm almost out of energy"

"We gotta hurry; we need three more people there's gotta be someone else!" Erza called

Wendy looked up with Carla and saw that Christina was losing altitude and beginning to fall; the wing that Lyon had made using his ice magic had cracked and vanished after he ran out of magic and Sherry and Ren were out as well. In fact everyone on Christina was.

"Christina's losing altitude!"

As Christina began falling Lyon started to call through the telepathy while it was still working; he reached out to Gray.

"Gray get up; you must. Think if Ul don't let her down you must keep fighting; don't let these guys get these guys get the best of you."

Sherry then spoke up "I've always hated you Lucy; you think you're so cute. You know; you'll never compare to me; you're an airheaded cry baby but there's one thing I can say. You always give it your all. I never thought I would really care whether you die but I was wrong Lucy. Please you have to respond."

"Natsu" Wendy cried

"Respond he cat" Carla said

"Natsu..." Erza called

Jellal closed his eyes; ever since he had been brought back he had been feeling an odd connection towards Sakura; something that made him feel lightly feel her emotions when they spike and her pain so he knew that she would be able to hear him.

"Sakura...listen to me. You have to wake up." Jellal said "We need you and everyone to stop Nirvana before it's too late please..."

* * *

Upon hearing the sound of the voices that opened the eyes of the four wizards and cat; Natsu; Sakura; Lucy; Happy and Gray forced themselves to get up panting and in pain but ready to fight nonetheless. Their hearts swelled with determination as they pushed themselves up from the ground.

"Can you hear our voices?" asked Hibiki "If you can please respond."

"Yeah...we hear you." Natsu replied panting slightly

"Natsu..." Hibiki trailed in relief

"Destroy all six Lacrima" panted Gray "At one time."

"So who's fighting Zero; because we'd like another crack at him right?" Lucy asked smiling slightly

Sakura nodded in agreement forcing herself to stand up "Eighteen minutes left we better hurry."

"We owe it to Carla and Wendy to protect their guild!" Happy exclaimed

"Ok listen up everyone" They all heard Hibiki "I've uploaded a map to each of your minds; I've numbered the Lacrima so you can find them everyone choose a number then split up."

"I'll take one" Natsu said

"Two" Gray added

"Guess I'll take three" Lucy said before closing her eyes "Please don't let Zero be there"

Something them occurred to Sakura when Lucy said that; the pinkette glanced over at Natsu.

"Sakura you've got four right-

Gray was cut off as the pinkette collapsed again; Lucy; Natsu and Happy rushed over to her with Gray.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked lifting her up by her shoulders

Sakura winced "I'm sorry...but I-I don't think I can do it. It's alright though you still have Erza at least and Ichiya and-

"Worry not" Ichiya said "I shall take number four."

"I've got five then" Erza said through the mind link

"Guess that leaves me with-

"That least you with number six" Erza said cutting off Jellal

"Whose voice did I hear just now?" asked Natsu wide eyed "Is there someone there with you?"

There was Jellal's voice that Sakura recognised instantly; that meant he was with Erza; good they were safe however she knew that her other friends didn't know about the situation yet so It would be better if they kept quiet at least for now. That would explain why Erza hadn't allowed him to finish speaking.

Then the connection between everyone that allowed them to speak telepathically to one another was lost.

"What happened?" asked Natsu

"The connection is lost." Gray said through gritted teeth

"That means that we've lost Hibiki..." Lucy trailed sadly

"I'm sure he's fine Lucy." Sakura said softly "What you need to focus on now is destroying that Lacrima."

"But what about you?" Gray asked

"Leave me here." Sakura told him simply

The ice wizard frowned and was about to protest when the pinkette continued "We don't have much time before Nirvana strikes; you need to do whatever you can to stop it or it'll be too late."

Gray reluctantly nodded and placed Sakura down on the ground gently "I'll come back for you."

Sakura smiled at him "I know."

Happy spoke this time "Okay guys we've got the six people we need. Let's go and if you run into Zero take that jerk down because we're all going to be too busy taking down those Lacrima!"

With a stronger determination than anything ever before everyone started to take off into the tunnels towards the Lacrima. When Gray; Happy; Lucy and Natsu were out of sight Sakura took that as her cue.

The pinkette stood up calmly though wincing "I may have been faking being unable to walk but that doesn't mean I'm exactly in sprinting condition."

She then followed after Natsu into Lacrima one. She knew for a fact that with the dragon slayers powerful sense of smell not to mention that she knew Natsu well enough to think that he would be one who would eagerly rush to fight his enemies rather than run from them. However after everything that had happened today; Sakura would not allow him to fight alone.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here brat" Zero laughed looking at Natsu

Natsu panted slightly as he finally made it to the first Lacrima of the large room covered in stone.

"You looking for a fight? You found one"

Natsu smirked "I wonder which one of us will make it out of here alive...me or you?"

* * *

"I bet Zero's at Lacrima one" Erza said

"That's where Natsu is headed" Wendy exclaimed

"He's got a nose like no other I bet that's why he chose it" Erza said

Jellal looked very worried hearing about that.

"We gotta get over there and help him" Wendy said "If we work together we-

"Don't underestimate Natsu" Erza said calmly before smiling "Try not to worry; he can handle it on his own"

As they started heading off to their posts Jellal felt a pain in his head as he thought of Natsu's name

"Natsu Dragneel" Jellal winced grabbing his head

"Something wrong?" Erza asked turning around

"No I'm...I'm perfectly fine."

Sakura winced as she felt like something had struck straight through to her skull. She grabbed her head.

'Natsu Dragneel'

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked shaking slightly; before she fell to the ground. Her body became incapable of moving.

'No; no; no!' Sakura thought as she tried to moving; even crawl her way through the tunnel.

She was one of the few who hadn't been in constant battle today and because of that Sakura was aware that she had more magic left than the others; the only time she had actually used it was twice when they first encountered Oracion Seis and the second was reviving Jellal. However she had been hit with Zero's blast so her physical condition was not as well.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked herself feeling tears swell in her eyes; she felt so useless.

"_Even now you're still annoying."_

"_So you used her power to help summon Nirvana."_

"_Jellal" _

A dark feeling started to rise within her; Sakura stilled; her struggles stopped as it dawned on her once again. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

"Fault...my fault..?" she murmured "Jellal...his fault?"

Then as if there was nothing more to push her over a memory struck.

"_I will make sure you have no one else to turn to in this world but me. You are now mine to manipulate; mine to control; little sister."_

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Zero were battling it out and it didn't look very good for Natsu as he attempted to punch Zero with his fire fists. Zero didn't even look like he was trying as he evaded Natsu's attacks. When the two broke apart Zero spoke.

"Impressive you're much more agile than the last time we met."

Zero then sent a magic attack of his own at Natsu full force "As you can see I'm twice as strong as Brain"

Zero then went to attack Natsu with his Dark capriccio. Natsu tried dodging the rod of twisted magic coming towards him but he wasn't able to counter against Zero's attacks that were literally flying at him.

"You were wondering who would make it out alive?" Zero asked as he continued to move his hand around watching as his magic hit Natsu "I think it's obvious that it'll be me."

Natsu was barely able to block the attack that came at him as he used his Fire dragon fists to stop the attack.

"I must say I'm surprise you're able to stop a piercing spell" said Zero

But then out of nowhere there was a blast that hit the space between Zero and Natsu surprising both of them

"Who's there?" asked Zero

Natsu looked up and gasped "Sakura!"

The pinkette appeared from the darkness of the tunnel and strutted forward; the bangs covering her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked in confusion "I thought you were too injured to move?"

Zero narrowed his eyes as he stared at the pinkette "Well now it looks like you have yet to be dealt with. Makes no difference if it's one or two of you; the result will be the same"

The pinkette smirked before throwing her hand up and towards Zero; a blast of dark magic went straight at him blasting him back as he barely managed to keep his footing as he was pushed back.

"Nice try but you're going to have to do better than that."

Natsu rushed over to Sakura with concern "Are you sure you're in condition to-

Unable to finish his sentence as he was sent flying back himself after getting hit by an beam of dark magic; his back hit the wall and he fell. Natsu stared up at Sakura in disbelief

"S-Sakura?"

Zero seemed equally surprised by the pinkette and her actions towards her so called friend. Then he saw it; the malicious look in her eyes and realisation hit. He began laughing.

"SHE'S BEEN TAKEN IN BY NIRVANA."

"What?" Natsu asked in disbelief

"NIRVANA HAS AFFECTED HER; HOW FITTING." Zero rejoiced in excitement "A SHADOW GOD SLAYER FALLING VICTIM TO THE SHADOWS"

Natsu shook his head in disbelief "No; Sakura would never become like this; she wouldn't-

"She already has!" Zero exclaimed grinning wide "And now she will destroy everything in her path and-

Zero was silenced as Sakura went to attack him once more; she sent a ray of dark lightning at him; Zero countered her with his dark capriccio. The spell pierced through Sakura's magic and went right at her effectively knocking her to the ground but she did not make a sound.

"It seems that sides no longer matter to this one." Zero said as he watched her stand back up again "Such a shame; she would've made a fine member of the new Oracion Seis."

Natsu watched in shock as Zero began to gather a large amount of magic in his hand pointing it at Sakura while the pinkette stood up and went into her hysteria mode preparing to attack again.

"STOP IT" Natsu shouted standing up

Before he was able to intervene and before anymore attacks could be made there were two blasts that hit Sakura and Natsu directly. This caused Sakura to revert from her hysteria mode while Natsu was sent flying back once again across the room.

And the attack hadn't come from either of the wizards.

Zero and Natsu looked at the entrance to see who else had decided to join the party and was surprised to see Jellal standing there.

When Natsu looked up he felt his anger rise even further "Jellal!"

"Well Hello" Zero said with a sinister smirk "So I take it your memory has returned?"

Jellal looked down at them with a smirk plastered on his face "Yeah."

Natsu forced himself to stand up before charging at Jellal; all of the memories filling his mind as well as the feelings that brought about a lot of emotional turmoil which was what fuelled his desire to continue to move through the pain until he had reached his target "You bastard!"

"Natsu" Jellal smirked raising his hand again and used fire magic on him.

Natsu stepped through the flames "Fire ain't gonna work on me!"

"I know. I remember" Jellal said smiling slightly "You're Natsu...our only hope"

Zero and Natsu looked at Jellal in shock and confusion "What?"

"Huh?"

"The fire dragon slayer; your power increases from the power of flames" Jellal said knowingly

Natsu stared at his form with flames coming from his body that had come from Jellal's 'attack' on him "Power of flames?"

Zero stared up at Jellal "Doesn't seem like you've got your memories back after all"

"It's as I said. I remember Natsu that is all" Jellal replied "I will stop Nirvana. What I am trying to do has not changed Zero"

Natsu continued to glare up at Jellal still on full guard "What do you mean memories?"

"I do not have any memories prior to waking up in this land" Jellal stated; Natsu gasped softly "I know I was the worst kind of human trash...But I'm not aware of it myself. All I know is it seems I've caused you; Erza and my sister some great injury...But now I wish to protect Wendy's guild. I wish to stop Nirvana. I wish to be of help to all of you!"

Natsu jumped towards Jellal and punched him hard in his face "Like hell you do! Are you saying you forgot all of that? You can't get away with pretending to be my ally!"

Jellal turned to Natsu; desperation clear in his eyes however Natsu could not see it "Please Natsu accept this flame"

Natsu grabbed Jellal by his collar and lifted in up off the ground "Well I'll never forget. I'll never forget their tears...YOU MADE SAKURA AND ERZA CRY"

Jellal just gave him a sad stare in return.

"Sheesh if you're going to fight amongst yourselves" Zero said shaking his head "Can you please do it elsewhere?"

Pointing a finger at them his magic started to appear and aim for them but before it could hit Natsu Jellal moved in front of him and took the hit. The way he looked reminded Natsu of that time in the Tower of Heaven when Simon shielded them form Jellal's attack. It really looked like what goes around comes around.

Jellal fell back into a sitting position as Natsu stared at him in complete utter shock "You..."

He panted softly and turned to Natsu "If you want to do me in you can do it anytime. I'm already on my last legs..." he held out his hand "Now the power to defeat that guy"

Natsu stared in shock as Jellal began producing a fire unlike one he's ever seen before...

"Golden flames"

"The flame of guilt."

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else was either making it or had already made it to the Lacrima number of their choosing. Gray had made it to Lacrima two; Lucy and Happy were still limping to Lacrima three even with her injuries it was as Sherry had said; she was giving it her all and refused to surrender not stopping to rest for a moment while Ichiya had managed to find a way to hop through the tunnel to the fourth Lacrima even though he was still tied up; while Erza had already arrived at the fifth Lacrima waiting for the time to end and Carla was carrying Wendy through to the sixth Lacrima.

Jellal had sent Wendy in his place to the sixth Lacrima.

"Are you okay Carla?" asked Wendy "I wonder if Jellal is safe..."

"Worry more about yourself; are you sure you can do this Wendy?" Carla asked with concern

Wendy nodded in determination "This is something I have to do."

Wendy recalled when Erza had started to make her way to the fifth Lacrima while Jellal remained behind with Wendy and Carla. She had asked him if he was okay out of concern when he asked her about her healing magic. His question was if she would be able to recover Natsu's magic power during his fight; Carla had scolded him and said that the air dragon slayer had already used up too much of her healing magic for one day. Jellal then said that it was fine and that he would handle Natsu's recovery. The look on his face when he told her he remembered Natsu's power; the power of hope. He then told her that she would have to destroy the sixth Lacrima in his place; he told her that it was possible for her since she was a dragon slayer. He told her to eat air; the sky; the heavens themselves and she would be able to do it.

As they finally made it through the entrance to the sixth Lacrima Wendy stood strong "The power of a dragon is within me...This is to protect my guild! Please Grandine lend me your power!"

* * *

"Flame of guilt?" asked Natsu

Jellal smiled "I don't need you to forgive me...I just want you to receive this power. I believe in you"

Natsu stared at him

"I believe in the man that Erza believes in..."

Natsu reached out his hand and took Jellal's the flame began to engulf his entire body and then he began to engulf the flame itself until it was gone.

"I'm counting on you" Jellal whispered as he felt his last bit of energy vanish

Natsu stood up wiping his mouth; he stared at Zero "Thanks for the meal. Don't worry I've gotten your power Jellal"

"The flame of guilt?" asked Zero "By eating that you take on the same sin..."

Natsu gave him a deadly glare "I'm used to that for a Fairy Tail wizard the true sin is averting one's eyes and no longer being able to believe in anyone!"

With that Natsu charged at Zero and managed to throw him across the room as he climbed out of the rubble Zero prepared another attack at Natsu but Natsu was able to reflect it to the side and attacked Zero once more with punches and kicks; Zero smiled evilly as he to fought back against Natsu but that smiled didn't last long as Natsu breathed fire that sent Zero flying into the ceiling

"This light" Zero thought as he fell 'That power...Dragon force'

Looking at Natsu he had scales around his eyes; his look was deadly; his power was amazing; there was a sort of golden flame emitting from him.

Natsu stared at his hand as the flames continued to arise from his body "This power is similar to the time I ate Etherion" he said "Whoa it's like my power's doubled or even tripled..."

Zero stood up and spoke "Dragon force. The final stage of dragon slayer magic; it's magical power is said to rival that of a dragons, capable of annihilating anything"

Zero smirked and his calm tone turned to one of excitement "Annihilation. Interesting!"

"With this power I can win" Natsu said

"Come at me with the power of a dragon!"

Natsu did just that and the two clashed when Natsu came at Zero this time there was some type of shield that protected him. Zero brought his hands down on the ground

"Dark gravity!"

The spell caused the ground beneath both wizards to crumble and crack until it was no more and they were sent down beneath the Lacrima. Time was running out and Natsu knew than thanks to the timer in his head. If he wasn't there when everyone else destroyed the Lacrima then this will all have been for nothing and they will have failed.

Jellal looked down at the hole "Natsu."

The he heard the sound of shuffling from the other side and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura has awakened.

'Oh no'

Jellal was well aware that the girl was not herself right now; having turned from light to darkness thanks to Nirvana's effects. Something within her obviously triggered this; she had been close to falling when it had been activated in the beginning but Erza had broken her negative thoughts. Now however...

"S-Sakura..."

The pinkette started making her way slowly towards him; as she walked she held up her hand; she was obviously injured and because of that she was limping slowly towards him but had a look in her eye that showed she had no intention of stopping until she reached her target and obliterated it.

"Sakura please you have to listen to me!" Jellal shouted "You can't allow Nirvana to take control of you; you can't allow darkness to enter your heart!"

Her eyes were dull and lifeless like a doll; Jellal felt as if he had seen this somewhere before. As if he recognised...

She had reached him after a few minutes; her face held no emotion but her intentions were clear as she towered over him. He wouldn't be able to defend himself now; he was helpless.

And he didn't care.

After everything he had heard about from the others; all the terrible things he had done all those he had harmed and the lives he has destroyed and taken. Howe could he possibly think he had any right to live after that?

It was as he had told Natsu.

"You can do me in any time." Jellal said "If it will bring you back; go ahead. I just wish I knew why...why did you give into Nirvana?"

Then she struck him; her hand reached out towards his neck as she gripped him but in that instant a flashing image passed through both of their minds and they saw it...

"_We found her lying near the shore" the guard said as he led his master down to the end of the island. There they saw a pink haired girl lying on the ground unconscious. _

"_Thank you" Jellal said "You may go I will take it from here." _

_As the worker left Jellal stared at the pink haired girl lying there; she began to stir and woke up. _

"_Where am I?" she asked looking around in confusion "How did I get here?" _

_She then started to examine her form after looking around trying to figure out what had happened; she began to try to stand up. Jellal raised his hand and a dark aura began to surround the girl that had her collapsing in pain. He watched as she fell unconscious after screaming. _

"_Forgive me" he said though his tone held no concern _

_He reached out and gently touched her face with such tenderness. He moved the blanket away from shoulders. _

"_You're really all grown up aren't you Sakura?" he said more to himself than her; it was almost as if it pained him to say it. To think that it had been so many years since he had last seen her. _

"_My beloved sister." He grinned maliciously drawing his hand towards her neck; he placed it over her. It would appear to anyone who entered as if he was about to strangle her in her sleep. Instead however his hand started to glow; emitting a light that wrapped around the girls form...Her eyes slowly opened but they were blank and lifeless as he expected. It wouldn't matter though; for she wasn't truly awake and she wouldn't be able to remember it anyway._

"_We'll be together from now on" he said "I will make sure you have no one to turn to in this world but me. You're now mine to manipulate; mine to control; little sister." _

Both gasped as the memory ended and they stared at one another; meeting eye to eye. Jellal trembled as he recalled the memory playing on his mind.

"I-I did that?" he said in shock 'I said that..."

The pinkette stopped her assault as Jellal's eyes filled with tears "My own sister...I really am..."

Sakura continued to stare at him with a blank expression. She continued to hold him down by his neck as she raised her hand with her magic ready to end it.

"I'm sorry." Jellal started crying loudly "I'm so sorry...Sakura; I'm sorry. Do it...please"

He closed his eyes; accepting his fate with open arms. He had no regrets about this; he had too much sin he carried to deserve a second chance. There was nothing he had left unfinished...except.

Sakura began to bring her hand down towards him when he spoke three words that stopped her.

"I love you."

Her hand stopped right in front of his face as the dark aura around her hand vanished as the hand around his neck disappeared as well returning to Sakura's side.

* * *

As the fight between Natsu and Zero continued and was getting more intense while Natsu was fighting as hard as he could Zero was coming at him like a mad man with his magic. As the two came in for another hard impact causing them to fly back

Natsu was lying on the ground now as Zero came up to him and started kicking him over and over again.

"Is that all there is to the power of a dragon?" asked Zero "Dragons ruled in ancient times with this paltry of power?! I am the master of Oracion Seis" said Zero "I'm on a whole other level than a mere foot soldier from some guild. There's no way trash like you could handle me alone"

Natsu panted in pan as he rested on his hands and knees "I'm not alone. I can hear them...I can hear them..." he began to stand on his feet "I can hear everyone's voices...I can sense everyone's feelings. I'm not alone. Everyone's feelings; they support me...They are what give me the will to stand and fight."

The golden flames began to form from Natsu once more "The power of my friends flows throughout my body!"

Zero continued to smile "Dragon force. It'll be a shame to crust it but...enough. It's been fun" as he manoeuvre his hands around his magic began to form "I will give you true nothingness my greatest magic."

Natsu wasn't fazed as he prepared his attack "Secret dragon art: Blazing Explosive Flame Edge!"

"Geneses Zero"

* * *

When he realised that there was no pain and that he was still breathing Jellal opened his eyes to be met with now crystal clear bright emerald green ones; glossy with tears.

"W-What?" Sakura asked in disbelief

Jellal stared at her 'Has she awakened from Nirvana?'

"S-Sakura?"

The shadow god slayer felt her breathing becoming heavy and her chest constricting as she spoke again "W-What did you just say?"

"Nirvana...did it affects reverse?" Jellal asked in shock still

Sakura grabbed his shirt "Dammit I asked you a question! What did you just say!?"

Jellal looked at her; her expression appeared so broken; she looked so lost and confused. As if she was searching for help; help that only he could give her. She looked at him for an answer.

"Sakura..." Jellal trailed softly "I love you."

Sakura's lips began to tremble as she stared at him wide eyed and began to frantically shake her head "No; y-you can't! You just can't! You've never loved me; you were only using me. I saw it!"

Jellal looked at her "I saw it too. The memory; I truly understand why you would hate me now but...even so I-I know it for a fact; in my heart not my head that I care about you and that I love you."

Sakura gripped her head as she felt it pound; her mind and body in conflict with Nirvana; darkness and light both within her fighting for control.

Jellal realised what was happening to her; while Sakura was clearly not out of the effect of Nirvana; she wasn't completely engulfed in darkness either. It was then it dawned on him that it was still possible to bring her back to the light.

"Sakura..." Jellal trailed

She continued to grip her head painfully "Shut up! Shut up! You're lying! You're lying! You're a liar!"

"No" he said strongly "I'm not lying Sakura; I do love you I really do."

She whimpered tears streaming down her face "B-But that's impossible! No! I can't believe that or you'll do it again! You'll hurt me again!"

"Sakura-

"NO!" She screamed her voice cracking "You betrayed me; you left me alone!"

"_Gone..." she cried "Nii-nii!" _

"You hurt my friends!"

"_SIMON" she stared at her friend before her; lifeless. _

"You-you kept me trapped and hidden from the world! You lied to me about everything! You wanted to use me! You hurt Natsu and Erza! You're a monster!"

Sakura took out the locket that hung around her neck and held it to his face without opening it "THIS WAS A LIE."

Jellal saw that this was the darkness within Sakura's heart; for he remembered how she defended him to Erza even though she knew all that he had done. Now she was voicing it and even though he had been made aware of his deeds by Erza; hearing it again was not much better and hearing it from her was making it all the more painful.

"I'm so sorry Sakura" Jellal said genuinely as he felt tears of his own fall "I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you and your friends. I'm sorry for not being there for you; if it will fix everything you can finish it right now."

Sakura looked at him through glossy eyes.

"I'd understand if you can't forgive me; I don't expect you to. It's obvious that I've made you suffer and that I've been a good for nothing brother. Erza said that she saw a light in me but it's clear now that it was only her; not even I see that light in me. I don't know how I could possibly be allowed to live after this..."

Jellal placed a hand on Sakura's cheek "Save your tears for someone that matters to you Sakura; you don't have to hold back your hatred for me anymore. End it. But do know that I wasn't lying...My precious little sister; I love you."

Sakura broke down then and there as she collapsed on his chest crying.

"Jellal...Nii-nii; nii-nii" she cried softly as she felt Jellal start rubbing her head in a comforting manner.

"Welcome back Sakura." He said softly in relief

"I-I love you to nii-nii" she said softly

Sakura's heart began to feel light as it swelled with happiness. It was as if this was something she craved and yearned for so long.

Her brother was back.

The moment didn't last too long though when realisation struck her that time was running out for the Lacrima to be destroyed and Natsu was yet to appear still fighting Zero.

Sakura pulled away and looked over at the giant Lacrima.

"I've gotta destroy that thing." She said

"Are you sure you can do it?" Jellal asked weakly

Sakura nodded; her eyes filled with a determined shine "I have to. Depending on Natsu to defeat Zero; this is the least I can do for him."

Sakura was right; it was near time for everyone to destroy the Lacrima together; they had been gathering up whatever magic they had left within them as well as preparing to use magic unlike they have ever used it before to get the job done. Gray; Lucy; Ichiya; Erza and Wendy were all prepared to destroy their Lacrima and save Caitshelter.

* * *

"I will give you true nothingness." Zero said as he prepared to attack his dark magic circle around him while Natsu's flames danced around the pink haired boy's entire form.

"Secret dragon slayer art Blazing Explosive Flame edge!"

As Natsu and Zero clashed the flames of green started to twist and change form into that of dark shadows that took on the appearance of hands and faces in agony that reached toward Natsu.

"Genesis Zero; I cast open the gate of Wraithwail!"

Natsu watched as the figures started reaching towards him "People of the nil; erase this person's existence; devours his very being and soul"

Thousands of the forms reached towards Natsu ready to devour him; Natsu screamed as they engulfed him. Zero watched as the dragon slayer was covered and then vanished with the spell.

"No you are also a resident of the land of nil."

Natsu was floating in a grey space; a space of near nothingness; he couldn't see anything.

'What's happening?' he thought 'My strength is all gone...damn it all!'

Then he heard another voice within his confines "Natsu. What's the matter? You'll be defeated from something like this? Natsu! And you call yourself the child of Igneel?"

A memory crossed through Natsu's mind; one of his childhood when he was with his father; with Igneel. When he doubted himself Igneel would tell him not to lose faith in his own power.

"Natsu you are a dragon slayer! Do not forget the pride that comes with that title! I Igneel and with you."

Natsu wasn't sure if it was this place that was making him hear his father's voice but he relished in it.

"But I don't get it..."

With that Natsu summoned up his power with the determination to break out of this prison and finish off Zero.

* * *

Sakura glared up at the Lacrima gathering power within her body before her eyes flashed red "HYSTERIA!"

Jellal watched as his sister's form changed into her ultimate form known as Hysteria; with that the girl began to gather up the last of her magic in the palm of her hand before raising it into the air.

"SHADOW RAIN."

Beams of darkness started to shoot down towards the Lacrima

While Sakura was taking care of the first Lacrima everyone else attacked the Lacrima with everything they had and more the power they had to endure this much surprised them greatly but it was something that became worth it as they destroyed the Lacrima. Wendy for the first time had unleashed a roar sky dragon destroying her Lacrima.

* * *

Natsu broke free from the realm of nil; surprising Zero as he appeared walking through and burning the dark shadowy figures; his entire body engulfed in the golden flames offered to him from Jellal. His body moved with determination and a strong prideful stride.

"Golden flames" Zero stared in shock "They're burning off my magic!"

Natsu let out a powerful roar and Zero swore he saw the form of a giant dragon right behind the boy glaring down at Zero with a powerful stance that would make any man tremble and fall to his knees.

'The wizards who mastered the same power as dragons in order to defeat them...That is a true dragon slayer!'

Natsu attacked Zero with a powerful punch and the spoke as flames continued to madly spin around him "Secret dragon slayer art; Hidden fire form. Blazing Phoenix Blade!"

With that Natsu sent Zero straight through the ceiling towards the first Lacrima.

* * *

Sakura brought her power down on the first Lacrima; watching as it cracked and then split into many pieces just as she did something-someone-two someone's appeared from under the ground breaking through the stone and then crashing into the wall.

"NATSU" Sakura shouted as she returned to her original form.

With that Nirvana began to fall; the ground shook once again and everyone knew that they had succeeded in defeating Nirvana once and for all. Wendy's guild was safe now and the quest was completed.

'We did it...' Sakura thought smiling brightly before she fell to her knees again

"Sakura" Jellal called in concern

"I'm okay" Sakura said in a reassuring voice clutching her arm "I just over did it on that attack."

Natsu emerged from the rubble while Zero lied on the ground completely struck.

"Sakura; you're back to normal?"

Sakura smiled up at Natsu and nodded. Just then the ground started to crack under Natsu's feet before he almost fell.

"Natsu!"

Jellal was quick to move and grab the dragon slayer "Hang on!"

"Idiot; you're also in trouble you know!" Natsu pointed out "Sakura you too; get out of here!"

Sakura frowned as she forced herself to move "Like any of us aren't in trouble!"

Reaching down she helped Jellal pull Natsu up "I hope everyone's alright."

As it was they were all making their way out of Nirvana; Wendy had been saved by Jura who had recovered finally while Erza; Gray; Lucy and Happy made their way out on their own with great haste.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sakura asked wincing

"Perhaps I can be of assistance yes?"

Sakura; Natsu and Jellal all turned their heads to the new comer; they saw Hot eye

"Hot eye-I mean Richard!" Sakura called in relief "You're here to help us?"

He nodded "Yes; we haven't much time now hurry"

* * *

And thanks to Hot eye Sakura; Jellal and Natsu were safely transported from Nirvana without gaining another scratch; not that it would matter since they were already covered in wounds. When they reach the surface they found Lucy; Happy; Jura; Wendy; Carla; Gray and Erza already there and safe.

"Love will save you friends!" said Hot Eye

Gray smiled; his arms crossed over his chest "You guys making us worry like that...so what exactly are you doing with Natsu Sakura?"

Sakura who was on Hot-Eye's back since Natsu was in his one hand and Jellal in the other grinned back at Gray.

"Eh heh; funny story..."

"And I can't wait to hear it."

Sakura gulped when she noticed Gray had that familiar look in his eyes; she hid behind Hot Eye.

'Crap; he's mad'

"Natsu-san" Wendy cried rushing over to him.

"That's Hot-Eye" Carla noted

"It's a long story but don't worry he's a friend." Jura reassured her

"Thank you for saving my guild" Wendy said as she hugged Natsu; tears falling down her face. Natsu grinned.

"It's because we all had the power right?" Natsu said looking at everyone

"All of us?" Wendy asked

"You have the power too Wendy." Said Natsu

"Me?"

"This time give me a happy high five"

Natsu held up his hand for Wendy for Wendy who smiled and hit it with her own. While everyone else was occupied there Sakura asked Hot Eye to place Jellal a little further away against a tree where he could lean on. She then sat down next to him.

"Jellal" she called as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder

His eyes slowly began to open; he turned to look at her a small smile on his lips "Sakura..."

The rest of the group gathered in a circle "Can't ask for more than everyone being safe." Happy said

"Everyone you did great." Jura praised

After things calmed down everyone seemed to notice Jellal

"Who's that?' asked Gray turning to see Jellal and Sakura "And why the heck is she so chummy with him?"

"I don't know" Lucy replied

"Is he someone from Blue Pegasus?" asked clenching his fists when he saw Sakura put her hand on his shoulder

"That's Jellal" Erza replied

Gray and Lucy stared at her in shock "WHAT?"

"That's him?" Lucy asked; her hair standing on end

"But that's not the Jellal we know" Erza continued to explain

"It seems he lost his memories" Wendy said

While everyone was discussing the occurrence Erza walked over to Jellal; he looked up at her still sitting down with Sakura.

"At this rate we have to give you our thanks for your help" Erza said

Jellal shook his head "No; you have nothing to thank me for..."

"What do you plan to do after this?" Erza asked coming up beside Sakura

"I don't know" Jellal said softly looking down

"That sounds about right" Erza said

Sakura nodded standing on the other side of Jellal "Answers don't seem to come easily for any of us huh? I know how that feels."

Jellal looked down "I'm scared"

"Scared?" asked Erza

"What if...my memories return?" he asked

Smiling Sakura took the locket from around her neck and opened it for him; his eyes widened as he stared down at the picture of both him and her.

"The inscription at the back says never forget me" Sakura said "So I won't ever. Not the real you and I know you won't either."

Sakura gently reached out for him from behind and wrapped her arms around him; placing one hand on his head and gently rubbing "Cheer up." She said making him gasp "I'm on your side. No matter how hopeless you are, even if everyone else abandons you. I'll always be here for you. I'll be here until the end to worry about you, so cheer up nii-nii"

Jellal now had tears streaming down his face again "Thank you Sakura"

"We're with you" Erza told him reassuringly "Even if we come to hate each other; as you are now we can't leave you."

"Erza...Sakura"

"I..." Erza started but wasn't able to finish

"Men!" Ichiya came running forward

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"I was about to release some parfum into the bushes when I ran into something!"

Wendy looked down at the ground "What are these markings?"

"Runes!?" they all exclaimed in shock

Everyone started to panic.

"Why are these here?" Sakura asked trying to get out

"The same one's as Freed?" Gray asked "No it's more powerful"

"We're trapped?" asked Lucy

Natsu jumped up and started looking around "Show yourself!"

They heard the sound of many; many; many; footsteps and when they looked around they were surrounded by an army.

"Who are they?" asked Wendy

"Trouble" Sakura said frowning deeply and moving over to Jellal hugging him closer.

A man walked forward with black hair and glasses "I wish to do you now harm" he said "All I desire is for you to stay here a little while without moving"

"Who are you?" Happy asked

"I am captain of the reformed magic council forth enforcement and detention force corps. My name is Lahar."

"What?" exclaimed Natsu

"Reformed magic council?" asked Gray

"They're already back in business?" asked Lucy

It was a surprise to all of them since it wasn't that long ago that the council had been destroyed. With the council gone things have been a bit more lax around Fairy Tail where guild members didn't have to worry about anyone complaining to the council or the council complaining about them.

"We have been reborn to uphold the law and protect justice" Lahar said

"Yeah because you did such a great job the first time" Sakura muttered under her breath

"We have no mercy for those who do evil acts"

"What do you mean?' asked Carla

"We haven't done anything bad" Happy said

Natsu who was already trembling nodded "Right we sure didn't"

'At least I hope not'

Sakura turned to Erza and whispered "I don't think I like where this is going"

"I am aware. Our purpose is to arrest Oracion Seis. Please hand over the person Code named Hot Eye to us." Lahar said

As they said this Jura was about to defend him but then Hot Eye stepped up and told him not to and that he wanted to redeem himself for his evil deeds.

"Even if my soul has been awakened to righteousness; that does not wipe clean my past evil ways."

Jellal flinched at Hot Eye's words and Sakura felt his grip on her tighten "Nii-nii"

"I wish to start over from the beginning. That way when I finally reunite with my brother I can look him eye to eye."

"Then I shall search for your brother in you place"

Hot Eye looked at Jura in shock "Really?"

"Yes tell me what is his name?"

"Wally...Wally Buchanan"

That name rang some bells for the group suddenly and they knew that it was one of Erza's old childhood friends. Gray; Lucy; Happy; Sakura and Erza all let out a noise of surprise.

"BLOCKHEAD?!"

"Actually we know that man" Erza and Sakura said smiling

"You do?"

"He is our friend. He is now energetically travelling around the continent" Erza explained

Hot eye began to cry tears of joy "Is this the miracle bestowed only to those who believe in the light?"

"Thank you" Hot eye cried out over and over

As they began to take him away the rest of the group just watched in sadness knowing that there was nothing that they could do for them now.

"Let me out of these runes; I'm gonna leak" Ichiya begged them

"Don't" Lucy warned

"No. Our true objective is not Oracion Seis" said Lahar

They all stared at him  
"The one who infiltrated the magic council; destroyed it and fired Etherion. There is a far more greater evildoer among you yes? You Jellal"

Sakura gasped her eyes widened as she turned back to her brother looking at them with sad face.

"Come if you resist I have orders to use lethal force" warned Lahar as the soldiers readied their weapons.

"NO" Sakura screamed shaking her head

"But that!" Wendy said

"Hold on a second" Natsu added

"That man is dangerous. We cannot allow him loose in the world again"

Sakura glared at Lahar; she of all people knew just how dangerous he was but to have him taken away again...

"Jellal has lost his memories. He doesn't remember a thing" Wendy shouted

"By clause 13 of the criminal code that is not a valid defence" Lahar stated "You can release them from the runes now."

"But-

"It's alright" Jellal said "I have no intention of resisting"

"No" Sakura shook her head gripping Jellal tightly "Don't go; you don't have to go with them"

"Sakura..."

The pinkette continued to shake her head in defiance "I'm not gonna let you go"

Gray rushed over to them and grabbed Sakura from behind "Sakura; they're going to attack if you don't listen!"

But she wouldn't listen. Jellal grabbed her hands and pried them off of him.

"Nii-nii; nii-nii"

"It's alright Sakura" Jellal said smiling down at her as Gray pulled her back and into his chest where she began to sob as her brother walked towards the army.

They stared at Jellal now handcuffed and ready to be taken away.

"Jellal Fernandez; I hereby place you under arrest for the crime of high treason against the state."

Sakura looked away as Jellal stared at the group; his attention drew to Wendy.

"I was never able to remember you..." Jellal said "I am truly sorry Wendy"

"She tells me that long ago; she was saved by you" Carla said stepping forward

"I see" Jellal whispered "I do not know how much suffering I must've caused all of you but to hear that I saved someone makes me glad"

Erza and Sakura remained silent the entire time

"Erza; Sakura" Jellal spoke up smiling "Thank you for everything"

'I have to stop him' Erza thought as she watched Jellal get taken away

'He's getting taken away right before my eyes' Sakura thought hugging Gray tightly

'Jellal has finally awakened from his long nightmare...How can I let him be shut up in the darkness yet again?'

'Why Jellal?' Sakura thought as she began to feel her brother's emotions running through her and as he said he could feel it as well

"Is there anything you have left to say?" asked Lahar but Jellal did not reply "It's pretty much guaranteed you'll be executed or given life without parole"

"But that's..." Lucy trailed off

"You'll never see another human face again" Lahar said without remorse

"No..." Wendy cried; big tears streaming down her face.

'I won't let you take him" Erza thought strongly about to attack but then Natsu jumped in and started attacking the guards

"You ain't taking him!" he shouted

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed moving away from Sakura and forward getting ready to step in.

"They're from the council" said Lucy

But he was a little preoccupied "HE's our ally; we're taking him back with us!"

"L-Leave me be" Jellal begged as he watched Natsu continue to struggle against the guards

"Restrain them" shouted Lahar

Guards rushed towards them and then Gray went and started attacking them telling Natsu to go on ahead.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed

"There's no stopping Natsu now after all" Gray said "It doesn't sit right! He helped defend you from Nirvana! And you don't even get one word of thanks?!"

Jura also joined in the fight; believing that this was an unjust arrest and Ichiya joined in as well saying that Erza and Sakura would be greatly saddened if he was taken away. Lucy and Happy joined in the fight as well while Wendy continued to plead with them to not take Jellal away...

"Come here Jellal!" Natsu said as he was being held back by the guards "You can't leave Erza and Sakura behind again! You've got to stay by their side! So come here! We stand with you! We're allies after all"

"ARREST THEM ALL" ordered Lahar

Sakura felt her heart clench in pain as she looked at Jellal; she realised that he was now blaming himself for this entire ordeal; that no one wanted to just leave him be...she knew what she had to do then and there to end this.

"STOP IT" Sakura screamed raising her fist into the air and bringing it down onto the ground using her magic to summon up shadows that split up everyone.

They all stared back at Sakura in shock at her sudden power all except for Erza who knew what to do next.

"Sakura?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"That's enough. I apologize for the fuss we've caused. I will take full responsibility" Sakura said through clenched teeth "Jellal..."

"Take him" Erza finished off calmly as she could

Sakura felt relief again fill her; Jellal's relief. Yet within her she felt something break.

"Sakura Erza!" Natsu exclaimed

"Sit down!" ordered Erza and he did so right away

Sakura and Erza watched as Jellal was taken away but then he stopped "That's right" he said turning around "It was your hair colours"

Sakura and Erza gasped softly as they watched the carriage doors close behind Jellal and then they rode off clearing out.

"He's gone..." Wendy trailed sadly

* * *

As the sun began to rise everyone was still awake unable to sleep after the troubling events that took place in such a short amount of time. Erza and Sakura had both left for a while and Lucy suggested it was better to leave them alone for now. Wendy however went and found them on a mountain side; Erza sitting at the top of the peak and Sakura standing up starring out into the sky.

"Your hair..." Sakura trailed softly looking at Erza "Your name?"

"Yeah" Erza said softly; her face buried in her knees; she began to tell Sakura the story about how she got her name.

"_Jellal Fernandez" _

"_Whoa that's hard to remember" said younger Wally "That names gonna tongue tie me" _

"_Your name Wally Buchanan seems hard to remember too" Jellal pointed out _

"_Erza how about you?" asked Wally _

_Erza looked up at them and smiled "I am Erza. Just Erza" _

"_That's kind of sad" Jellal said before coming up behind her and playing with her hair _

"_What is it?" she asked pulling away _

"_It's a pretty scarlet" Jellal told her smiling brightly _

"_Scarlet?" _

"_I know let's name you Erza Scarlet"_

"_Name you? Don't just go naming people" Wally said _

_But Erza ran a hand through her short hair and smiled "Scarlet...Erza Scarlet" _

"_Scarlet. The colour of your hair. That way I'll never forget" _

"He never did forget..." Sakura said softly as she continued to look up at the sky.

Sakura looked down at Erza who was now crying keeping her head down her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked at Erza with an oddly calm expression on her face. She stared up at the sky of the morning as warm and passionate as Erza and the same colour of bright scarlet...yet Erza could not lift her face to be greeted by it but Sakura saw it; she refused to look down. Crouching down beside her; Sakura wrapped her arms around Erza as she listened her friends pain filled cries all morning yet throughout the entire time Sakura did not shed a single tear.

* * *

Later on that day everyone had left and arrived safely at Caitshelter without anymore hassle. With fresh wounds and torn clothes everyone was in desperate need of dressing. Wendy helped dress everyone's wounds before introducing the girls to some new clothes. They had met up with everyone else from the alliance on their way to Caitshelter.

"So cute" Lucy said admiring her pink outfit she was wearing; it was a long skip that was completely slip to her waist showing off her legs which were wrapped in bandages and a bikini top; her hair was done in two braids with flowers in them.

"Oh I'm far cuter" Sherry said posing slightly; she wore a purple frilly skit with a red tube top.

"The entire village here is part of the guild" Wendy said; she had changed into a green dress with a pattern at the top "So clothing production is a thriving business"

Sakura looked over at her form; she wore a red bikini top that was heart shaped and a long white skirt but it had cuts at her thighs. It showed her form as well as her wrapped wounds. "I don't like it..."

Lucy looked at Sakura's outfit "It looks great"

"Speak for yourself this is as bad as the bikini" Sakura muttered before turning to Erza who was pretty much silent no surprise there of course; yet she was always one who enjoyed dressing up.

Lucy looked at Erza and held up some clothes "Erza won't you try them on they're really cute

Lucy looked at Erza and held up some clothes "Erza won't you try them on they're really cute"

Erza looked down "Yeah you're right."

Sakura turned away from Erza to look at Wendy who was talking to Sherry about her guild.

"Hey Wendy when did Caitshelter join the league of guilds?" Sherry asked "I'm sorry for being blunt but until this mission began, I had heard of you guilds name before."

"Neither of have I" Lucy said

Wendy gave them a crooked smile "Is that so? My guild must really be one of the more obscure ones."

"Who cares everyone is waiting." Carla said calling the girls outside

* * *

After all of the girls were dressed they went outside where the boys were waiting along with the entire Caitshelter guild members. Their master was a man named Roubaul; he was an elderly man with a long white beard and black eyes.

"Fairy Tail; Blue Pegasus; Lamia Scale; also Wendy and Carla. You have done well in defeating Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a representative for the local League of guilds, I Roubaul say job well done. Thank you."

The group smiled back in appreciation.

"Nabula! Thank you" he said again

Ichiya and the rest of the Blue Pegasus group was quick to piggy back on the thank you as Ichiya told them that it was the bonds between the guilds that had lead them to victory while the others muttered how they took all the good parts to themselves when it came to things like these. Natsu only made things worse by suggesting that they are supposed to throw a party now. Because of his suggestion the Blue Pegasus members started dancing. Gray and Lyon were also quick to take off the top half of their clothes to which Lucy scolded them for. While everyone was rejoicing Erza was completely silent.

As well as everyone from Caitshelter; they had solemn looks on their faces that Sakura was quick to note. They didn't so much as crack a smile when everyone started dancing; including Lucy; Gray; Natsu and Happy who joined in with Blue Pegasus happy dance.

Sakura went over to Erza and placed her hand in hers; while she didn't look at Sakura after doing so the scarlet haired women did squeeze her hand.

The celebratory dance stopped when it dawned on them that they were the only ones dancing while the rest of Caitshelter remained still.

"Everyone; I am truly sorry about hiding our legacy as Nirvit." Roubaul said softly "

"You ruined the mood to say that?" asked Happy

"We already know and we don't care."

"I don't mind either." Wendy added to Natsu

However Roubaul continued "Everyone please listen to what I'm about to say. To start we are not descendants of the Nirvit. We are the Nirvit themselves. 400 years ago it was I who created Nirvana."

"What?" Lyon asked

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed

Everyone else just silently stared at him in shock.

"400 years ago, in order to stop the war raging across the world, I created Nirvana a magic that inverts light to darkness. Nirvana became our country, and for a time we realised peace. However great power will without a doubt give rise to a great power opposing it. As much as Nirvana changed darkness for light, Nirvana itself became wrapped in darkness. It was to maintain balance. It was impossible to change people's personalities to light without limit. As light rises to oppose darkness; darkness rises to oppose light. The darkness lost from the people came back upon us Nirvit."

Wendy's was starring at her master wide eyed and trembling "No..."

"It was hell." Roubaul continued "We killed each other until no one was left. I am the only survivor."

Sakura gasped "What?"

"Well at this point that's not exactly right. My physical body has long perished...I am now what you might call a spectral form now. Or rather a weak ghost trying to atone for his sins in the past; I watched over Nirvana for 400 years until someone appeared who would be able to destroy it.

They all stared at him in shock as he explained the story but then he smiled

"Now my role is over."

"What are you saying?" Wendy asked looking like she was about to cry

Roubaul and everyone else started to vanish before their eyes; they were literally vanishing into thin air before them.

"What's going on?" asked Carla in shock

"No everyone!" Wendy cried "I don't want you to disappear!"

"I apologize for deceiving you. All the members of the guild were created by me. I lived alone all these years protecting Nirvana. Seven years ago a single boy came wondering in carrying a little girl. That was you Wendy he begged me to look after you; I couldn't turn him down with those fierce honest look in his eyes. Even though I promised myself I would stay alone"

"The guild was created all for Wendy?" gasped Lucy

"I don't want to hear that" Wendy shouted covering her ears

"Wendy; Carla you no longer need a foster family" Roubaul said gently before pointing behind her to everyone gathered "Don't you have real friends now? Your future has only just begun"

Wendy watched as Roubaul vanished before her eyes

"Master!"

"Everyone truly; thank you. I leave Wendy and Carla in your hands"

Wendy fell to her knees and sobbed and Carla had tears in her eyes as well.

"MASTER" she cried

Everyone watched her cry with heavy hearts before Erza and Sakura walked hand in hand towards the girl. Sakura came up in front of her and Erza behind her. Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bury the pain of losing your loved ones into the arms of your friends" Erza said

Wendy turned around to face them still with tears streaming down her face "Come" Sakura said standing up and offering her hand "To Fairy Tail"

**AND FINISHED **

**This was a super long chapter that I literally sat up the entire night writing just so that I could post it and officially complete the Oracion Seis Arc. Hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry if there were any errors here I had to switch and change it a lot since I wrote this a really long time ago but I needed to change it; I had even wanted to added some extra characters but I realised I couldn't work with them until the later future. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	30. Chapter 30 Betrayl

**Exams are now over and I have finally been allowed to return to my stories. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

"We should be back soon" Erza said looking out to see with a smile on her face. Everyone left the village and was heading back home now; the other guilds already left and they said goodbye to their friends. The Fairy Tail gang were on a boat back home to Magnolia with Wendy and Carla as well.

"I can't wait" Wendy said smiling brightly

Sakura stared out at the vast ocean; leaning against the edge of the boat with her hand on her chin. Her mind completely void of any thoughts.

That was until Lucy came over to her "Hey"

"Hey" she replied in a tired voice

"How are you?"

Instead of replying to the question laced with concern and worry Sakura said "I see you have new spirit keys"

Looking down at the keys strapped to her hip Lucy nodded "Yeah...Scorpio; Aries and Gemini. They all belonged to Angel at first but-

"You defeated her and now they're yours huh?" Sakura finished for the blonde; her tone laced with solemn emptiness. "We've been together for so long now; I forget sometimes just how strong you're getting Lucy"

Lucy seemed taken back at her friend statement "Y-You think I'm strong?"

Sakura nodded as she continued to stare out at the sea "Of course; Lucy. I think you're very strong in more ways than one..."

"Not as strong as you though." Lucy said "You're way stronger."

"You think so?" Sakura asked softly "I don't."

"Huh?" Lucy looked at her in complete confusion

"I'm not strong" she said; her voice laced with venom; disdain and sadness "Not like you."

"But you are!" Lucy said quickly; clenching her fists. Why Sakura suddenly seemed to doubt her own strength was something that was begging to make Lucy worry dearly.

"I'm going back inside for now I've had enough sun for one day" she said giving a weary smile before she departed.

Watching as she left the deck Lucy sighed "Poor Sakura she really hasn't been the same since we left"

"Maybe she'll feel better when we get back" Natsu gasped holding his stomach; his motion sickness kicking into full gear now "I know I will"

Wendy and Erza didn't comment on the pinkette behaviour; they knew it couldn't be easy for the poor girl after what she went through. She had finally forgiven Jellal and said she wanted to start over and then not long after she ended up sending him away to imprisonment. That was something that could eat away at anyone.

Gray walked over to Sakura's cabin when Lucy called him "Gray where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on her"

"Wait Gray" Erza called sternly "Let her be for now"

Gray clenched his fists painfully and turned away from where he was heading.

* * *

Once they returned back to Magnolia no time was wasted to return to Fairy Tail and introduce Wendy and Carla; Erza gave the debriefing of what had happened on their journey-more or less and gave the reason for Wendy and Carla reverting to their guild.

"And so that's why we invited Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail." explained Erza

Wendy bowed her head with a smile on her face "It's a pleasure!"

"She's so cute!"

"There's a girl Happy!"

"How old are you miss"

Mirajane smiled watching the group "Welcome back everyone."

Erza walked over to Makarov to greet him "Master."

"Excellent work" Makarov said "This area should be peaceful now for a while. And of course I bid Wendy and Carla a hearty welcome!"

Levy ran over to Lucy engulfing her in a big hug "Lu-chan welcome back!"

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed happily hugging her back

Everyone was surprised when they discovered that Wendy was a dragon slayer but rejoiced at now having three dragon slayers in their guild and another cat. Makarov of course welcomed them as well with open arms. Everyone else who was both relieved and surprised that everyone made it back with only a few injuries given the danger of the quest were also welcoming back Gray; Erza; Natsu; Happy and Lucy. There was of course a typical Fairy Tail celebration filled with toasts; drinking and of course the chaos that came with the Fairy Tail party package.

Gray sat around one of the tables starring out into space, his mind far from the guild.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked appearing behind Gray.

Gray jumped slightly before turned back around frowning "At least give damn warning when you're going to appear out of nowhere."

Sasuke continued to stare at Gray; uncaring "Where is she?"

Sasuke had heard about the quest right after he returned and after hearing about Oracion Seis and their threat he couldn't help but feel a twinge of panic that she had been sent to go after them even if they were teaming up with other guilds.

"She's back at home; said she was tired after the journey and wanted to rest."

Sasuke narrowed her eyes; he could tell by the ice wizards tone that there was something that the rest of the group hadn't mentioned about their journey.

"She's at home? Are her injuries-

Gray clenched his fists "This doesn't have anything to do with her injuries okay?!"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked again his sharingan flashing with warning.

* * *

**Dear Diary, we've returned from one of our most dangerous quests yet and I can't say that I'm back unscathed but it's far from it. This quest brought about a lot of things that wasn't expected. We all met a lot of interesting people when we formed an alliance with the other guilds. Gray and Lyon seemed to have gotten closer now, Lucy had gained three more spirits and Loki had regained an old friend and Wendy and Carla have now joined Fairy Tail. **

**And as for me. **

**It looks like having amnesia doesn't matter when it comes to demons from the past; they always find a way to make you face them. Jellal is back, yet irony is that even when I got him back, I couldn't have him. He is now going to spend his life in prison all because me. In a situation where it became either my friends or him I chose my friends. The ones who have been there for me and with whom I've always endured the most painful and pleasant experiences **

**I chose them and a part of me feels scornful-towards myself for making that decision. I'm not sure if this is guilt for not putting blood first but it doesn't matter. To make matters worse I've been feeling these odd sensations that don't seem to belong to me. **

Sakura sighed as she read her entry; she didn't really feel like putting anything in her book right now.

*Knock knock*

Sakura got up from her desk and went to answer the door; she was surprised to see Sasuke standing there with his usual stoic expression.

"Sasuke!"

"Hey mind if I come in?"

"Sure" she said side stepping him so taht he could enter before closing the door "Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

"You weren't at the guild." Was his simple answer but that didn't satisfy Sakura's questions. Though she didn't feel like pushing further.

Sasuke and Sakura were seated at her small table in the centre of the room where Sakura had placed two cups of tea. A few moments of silence passed over the two before it was broken.

"So um was there something you needed to-

"Not really." Sasuke answered honestly starring stoically at the table "I just came to check on you."

Sakura nodded "O-oh, y-you didn't have to really I'm fine."

"That's not what Gray said." Sasuke stated, his voice had a slight hint of disdain. "There's something else isn't there?"

Looking down at her lap Sakura remained silent; should she tell him? About what happened with Oracion Seis? About her mark? About Jellal and who she really is? Should she tell him that she knew he wasn't from this world?

"Have you ever betrayed someone?"

Sakura narrowed his eyes slightly in curiosity "Sakura, what are you-

She started shaking her head and stared blankly at her cup "Why are you here Sasuke?"

"I already told you-

"No I mean; why are you here?" she asked again and this time he understood what she was asking.

"I'm here because you are; why are you suddenly asking me this? I'm your comrade aren't I?"

She clenched her teeth "Are you really?"

"_You're annoying" _

"Yes I am, why are you suddenly being like this?" Sasuke asked feeling slightly frustrated

"I-I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well..." she hesitated and averted her eyes from his biting her lip nervously "I-I once had these strange dreams...about you and me."

Sasuke's eyes twitched slightly but nonetheless he didn't reply.

"We-we were alone standing on a cobble stone road and talking and I was crying..." Sakura trailed off again; there was no going back now. She had to finish what she had started; yet when she recurred those dreams it made her heart ache painfully. "Y-You told me that you were travelling a path no one else can follow. That-

She stopped for an instant, she didn't want to mention that part about him deciding on revenge, she didn't know why but that gave her an even worse feeling that what she was already experiencing right now and it was almost as if she was certain he would leave if she said it.

"That I haven't changed and I was _annoying_" that word was still so bitter to her; she clenched her fists "I start crying for you not to go and beg you to take me with. Then the next thing I know you're thanking me and I'm lying on a bench outside, I'm not sure but I only get fragments of the dream but I feel like there was more to it than just that. I know it was just a dream but I always felt like it was something more than that. I'm not sure but it hurts to think that you abandoned me Sasuke-

"Sakura" Sasuke cut her off standing up and before she could blink she was on her back, emerald met onyx as Sasuke hovered above her, his face so calm and collected yet Sakura sensed something there she couldn't place.

Sakura continued to stare up at him "Sasuke-

"Don't." He said "Sakura, that dream you had wasn't a dream."

Sakura gasped, she had always had that feeling as if it was obvious but a part of her didn't want to accept it. It seems like when it came to remembering Sasuke there was a lot of things that she preferred to keep forgotten.

'Who are you to me Sasuke?'

"It was real?" she asked softly

"Sakura, when I was younger I was betrayed by someone close to me. After that I shut myself off from the world and I never trusted anyone, I only had one goal in mind and I didn't care about anything else after that but then came the day when you and a certain idiot became a part of my life and started to pull me away from the path I was set to walk. You were pulling me away from my destiny."

"Sasuke..."

"I realised that the hard way and I knew that everything I had worked for would be for nothing if I stayed with you so I left. Yes Sakura I abandoned you."

As he continued to hover over the pinkette Sakura saw Sasuke's face go from stoic to pained "But...I don't want the past to affect us now. Until I met you I never trusted anyone but that night, I watched you shed tears for my sake. You were always there by my side even though I didn't deserve it."

Sasuke grasped Sakura's shoulders holding her in place-not like she was able to move much before "Sakura, the last time I saw you we ended in the worst way but I want to change things between us and bringing up the past will only reverse everything. Until now you've never really asked me about it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes "Sasuke, I never asked you about it because I was afraid to. I still am but we can't live in ignorance forever."

"We can because we're here."

Gasping again the pinkette was struck speechless. She was sure that Sasuke might have wanted to return to his world to his friends and family. Back to the world she couldn't follow. She knew that he meant if they stayed here then there wouldn't be anything between them, whatever it was that got in the way before.

"What?" she asked in disbelief

"If we stay here together at the guild we won't ever have to talk about it, we don't have to bring up the past anymore."

Was he serious? For a while all she had wanted to do was uncover her lost memories but every time she looked back in thought, most of the times she had uncovered something about herself she got hurt. It didn't matter if it was revolving around Jellal or Sasuke; there was always a memory there to hurt her.

'I don't want that.' She thought thinking back to Jellal images of him flashing through her mind, all the evil that he had done, his pained expression when Erza told him of all the terrible crimes he had committed, how he just so carelessly wanted to throw his life away after that. What if it turned out she was the same? What if there was something in her past that was so bad it made her want to die? What was the point in regaining her memories then? 'I don't want to remember the past, I don't want Sasuke to leave Fairy Tail; I don't want him to know or he will leave.'

Sakura stared up at Sasuke 'It's selfish I know but...

"So it's alright?" Sakura asked "You really want to stay?"

Sasuke nodded "Yes."

Reaching up Sakura wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck and hugged him close; tears ran down her face and that unease she once felt was gone. Sakura may not know everything that had happened but she didn't care because Sasuke had promised to stay.

'I will always be by your side.'

"Thank you Sasuke."

* * *

A full week flew by in almost the blink of an eye; after their quest to defeat Oracion Seis most of the Fairy Tail team had decided to take it easy and rest up while others went on solo quests. Wendy and Carla had settled in easily and were looking at the quest board deciding what to do while Mirajane advised them, she told them that it might be better if she went with someone as an assistant first.

"Have you decided on a job yet?" asked Lucy walking towards the girl with Sakura and Levy close behind

"No. She said she decided to go with someone first" said Mirajane

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her lip "Assistant huh? Well it might be safer."

Levy smiled looking at the two girls "Now that I think about it, Sakura went with Gray and Lucy went with Natsu on your first jobs right?"

The two girls let out a humourless chuckle that wasn't from pleasant memories.

"Don't remind me" begged Sakura

"I've been put in situations where even infinite lives wouldn't be enough" Lucy cried thinking back to all of those dangerous quests they took and barely survived.

"Um..." Wendy started "It's already been a week since I came to Fairy Tail. So I was thinking maybe I should do my first job pretty soon."

Levy was quick to chime "Then come with Shadow Gear!"

"Or how about us?" suggested Lucy

Sakura smiled "Yeah, it'll be great as long as you don't let Natsu, Gray or Erza pick the job."

"Did you just say you wouldn't have enough lives?" countered Levy pouting

"But Gray's not here right now" said Lucy, looking at Sakura remembering that the last time Gray was gone for this long on a quest her friend was so depressed she didn't want to leave her house but Sakura always countered that it was because she was recovering from her injuries.

"It's okay." Sakura assured "We've still got Natsu with us. Gray's on a quest right now and he said it was really important."

Lucy nodded, now she understood why the pinkette wasn't sulking this week because Gray had actually bothered to inform her that he was going on a quest.

"But who's gonna take Wendy?" Levy asked returning to the topic at hand.

Mirajane was quick to step in and resolve the conflict "Why don't you take turns?"

The girls quickly agreed and then asked Wendy to decide who would go first before she could decide Levy spotted someone walking in the guild and nudged Sakura with a playful smile.

"Looks who's back."

Sakura saw Gray walking over to the counter where Natsu was eating with Elfman; she felt a joyful jolt through her body that was something she only felt with Gray not even Sasuke-who she had grown even closer to after that day when she returned from their last quest made her feel that.

"Natsu" Gray called

"What is it?" Natsu asked noticing then the serious expression on the usual laid back ice wizard.

"I heard a crazy story Natsu" Gray told him

"What?"

Gray took a step closer to the dragon slayer "Somebody outside the city says she saw a dragon."

At the mention of a dragon not only did Natsu visibly twitch but it caught the sharp ears of both Gajeel and Wendy.

"That's some incredible info Natsu" Happy said

Natsu nodded and lifted himself from the chair "Dragon? Is it Igneel?"

"I don't know" Gray answered

This was something Sakura didn't think she'd ever see before, Gray and Natsu having a serious conversation. It just showed her how serious Natsu took finding the dragon that raised him and how much everyone else respected that. They had to if even Gray could be like this with Natsu when it came to that topic.

"Did you meet the person who saw the dragon?"

"No. I just heard the rumours going around town. Someone named Daphne talks like she knows all about dragons. It's not just that she's seen one. It sounds like she actually met one."

"Really?" Natsu asked turning around so he could face Gray

Gray turned around and smiled "It might pay to find out for sure."

"Where is she?" asked Happy

"In the wilderness to the west at an inn named 'Rise'"

"Let's go Happy." Natsu said quickly

"Aye sir!"

Wendy also jumped in "I'll go to! That dragon might be Grandine!"

"Then let's check it out!" Natsu turned back to the counter where Gajeel was sitting "You coming to?"

"No way" Gajeel said "It's obviously a sham."

"How can you know that?"

"How many times have you said that and gotten tricked?" Gajeel countered with a grim expression "Stories about dragons are for luring people! You're being used! Try to learn a little!"

'Why do I get the feeling Gajeel's talking from experience?' thought Sakura

"You want to see yours to right? You want to see Metalicana!" stated Natsu

"And then what? He just disappeared without saying nothing; I don't care one bit!"

Lucy leaved over to Sakura and Levy "He says that but I think he really does miss him."

Levy and Sakura nodded in agreement before Sakura spoke "Well if he's not gonna go...

Sakura quickly jumped over the small stair case in front of Natsu and Wendy "Can I tag along to? It might be fun."

Natsu nodded "Sure. Thanks for the decent tip Gray."

Gray smiled back "Sure."

Sakura waved off to her friends "See you guys later."

"See you soon Sakura." Gray said

The pinkette smiled and waved back at him before following after Natsu and Wendy who were already out of the door.

'There was something in Gray's tone that kinda worries me.'

* * *

After a painfully long, motion-sick filled ride to the west Sakura, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla finally made it to the travellers inn Rise. It was a large, rather run down building that was smack in the middle of nowhere.

"Finally" said Sakura as they walked in through the entrance, there was not a single person to be seen though and it gave an eerie feeling making Sakura worry. They reached the counter.

"There's no one here." Said Wendy

"There shouldn't be" Carla said

Everyone looked at a piece of Lacrima that was sitting on top of the empty check in desk.

"What's that?"

"It's a fully automatic Lacrima based inn management system" Carla told them

'That's a mouth full' thought Sakura

"Check in; check out this little thing takes care of all of it."

Happy beamed "So that's why there's no staff."

"Yeah and no customers" Sakura stated looking around again

"Precisely what I noticed as well" said Carla

Natsu frowned slamming his fist into his other hand "Damn that Gray...it was a fake!"

Wendy gave a reassuring smile and spoke "It's too soon to decide that."

Sakura shook her head yes "Wendy's right besides Gray said he only heard rumours he didn't actually meet this person."

"Why don't we check each room individually?" suggested Wendy

"Okay let's all split up."

* * *

They all did exactly that, checking from the bottom floor knocking on each door one by one but there was never a reply from anyone. Also the inn didn't seem like the inn had been in use for a while. Sometimes when they tried opening the doors the handles would fall off, the entire place showed that it wasn't really taken care of.

"Well I'm done." Sakura said raising her hands in surrender walking over to Natsu and the others who had also finished checking everywhere else.

"This is the last place." Natsu said starring ahead of him

They were in a hall way that was completely different to the others for it was very colourfully decorated with what looked like stuffed rag doll cats.

"This is the most suspicious place by far." Stated Natsu

"Gotta agree with you there, we should've just started here." Said Sakura thinking to home much time she could've saved.

"Hey anyone there!" Natsu called

They were surprised when they actually received a reply "Yes-yes"

"Open up! Are you this Daphne person?"

One of the doors opened ever so slightly and the group were able to see the a young women standing there, she had shoulder length black hair and dark purple eyes and was wearing a green top with a white jacket and a cowboy style hat, she also wore glasses. And she was currently eating something that was on a stick.

"Yes-yes, I'm Daphne-san and...?"

"I'd like to talk to you." Natsu stated

Daphne instantly beamed smiling widely "Yes-yes-yes! Talk yes? Talk! Could it be even if it isn't! You're a customer!"

'She sure does babble a lot' Sakura couldn't help but think.

Daphne opened the doors wider and a magic circle appeared underneath all of them before pulling them into the room. The room was dimly lit but in front of them Daphne stood on a type of pedestal held up by two of the rag cat dolls. There was also fireworks in the background.

"I travel from place to place, the master of spreading beauty around the land!"

'Don't you mean crazy?' Sakura thought again

"I am named Daphne! No not 'B' as in 'Beat up', 'B' as in 'beautiful'; 'B' as in 'beauty'; 'B' as in 'Babealicious'"

By now both Sakura, Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy were gaping.

"What am I selling, you ask?" Daphne asked holding up a box "The diet food of your wildest dreams! I call it Metamo-chan"

"Metabo-chan!?" Happy asked

Sakura sweat dropped as Daphne pointed to Happy where a spot light.

"Cat, please be careful to say the name properly; not Metamo-chan! Metamo-cha-

"WE'RE NOT HERE TO BUY ANY PRODUCT" Sakura interrupted getting frustrated.

Daphne however wasn't listening to her "Ah can't wait to try the new product, I see you need it urgently right!?"

"SAY WHAT!" Sakura fumed.

"Eat up, boys, girls and kitties" Daphne pointed to a line of stuffed dolls that went from plump to small in an instant. "Just look at how effective it is in this before and after!"

"Wow" Happy exclaimed

"It's super effective!" Wendy exclaimed

Daphne then sat them down in a living room "Now then, let me read the opinions of a few satisfied customers."

She started reading through some notes "First from a Janruka-san who lives in Onibus:

"Hey-

"Ever since I've started eating them; I've seen amazing results!"

"Would you-

"I reached my goal weigh in ten-

"THAT'S IT" Sakura snapped forming a magic circle under her feet that swirled a dark aura around her

"Yes-Yes I have a lot of more satisfied-

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO US" Sakura yelled even frightening Natsu and Wendy who flinched back at the pinkette's attitude. "We're not here to talk about you stupid diet pills we're here to talk about dragons!"

Daphne grinned "Dragons yes-yes. So glad you asked. Even dragons can lose weight with Metamo-chan"

'I'm starting to see why there aren't any other residents in this place.' Thought Sakura; she wouldn't want to be here either if she had known that this trip came with a yapping sales girl.

"That's right" Natsu said standing up "I'm a dragon slayer and I'm searching for a dragon named Igneel that disappeared 7 years ago. And Wendy's searching for one named Grandine. If you've met one please tell us which one where you met and when you met them."

Daphne smiled "You heard that I met a dragon huh? That was a lie to help sales!"

"Say what!?" Sakura hissed

Natsu narrowed his eyes

"Gajeel was spot on!" Happy cheered

Carla sighed "I figured as much."

Daphne adjusted her large glasses "Yes-Yes. I mean if I said that metamo-chan had powder ground from the scales of a dragon the sales would sky rocket."

"Scales?" asked Natsu

"Of course that's a lie." Daphne stated "Where could I get dragon scales right?"

Wendy gasped frowning "You're a fraud!"

Sakura gaped at the girl "You just realised this?"

Daphne smirked back at them "Oh? But my creations are perfect."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Carla

Leaning in closer to Natsu Daphne placed her finger on his nose "Yes-yes. Everyone's a satisfied customer and you will be too Mr Dragon."

Natsu fumed in response "I've had enough of you!"

"I second that" Sakura said heading towards the exit but when she opened the door the hall way was no longer there and instead it was a dark void that went on with no end in sight.

"The floors gone!" Happy freaked out

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Wendy

Daphne looked at them with a dark gleam "You're birds in a cage."

In reply to Daphne's statement Natsu immediately reacted, his fist already covered in his flames ready to fight his way out. "This ain't nothing!"

He aimed his fist at the exit using his Iron fist of the Fire Dragon but the attack failed and Natsu was pushed back with a mighty force. It was then they realised that there was some kind of magical barrier on the door.

"Are you a wizard?" Carla asked Daphne looking back at her

Daphne stood with a sinister smile on her face and her hands on her hips "Yes-yes...lovely flames you have there...The salamander indeed."

Sakura helped Natsu up to his feet.

"She's acting differently"

"Yes-yes; I've been waiting for a customer like you...A Dragon slayer!"

"That so?"

Daphne appeared in front of him and Sakura eating one of her Metamo-chan "Yes-yes. You'll understand soon" Daphne offered one of her Metamo-chan to them "Want one?"

"We don't want any!" Natsu snapped

While Daphne started chatting away once more Wendy went to go and check the windows for a way out but found that there had been a magical barrier placed not only on the exit but on the entire hotel trapping them inside.

This only succeeded to make Daphne happier "Quite impressive magic don't you think?"

Natsu and Sakura ran back to the door, Natsu got ready to fire another attack "I'll blast this magic to smithereens!"

However when Natsu threw his attack something had forced him back but it wasn't the barrier. Tiny shards of ice scattered around the room as someone appeared from the dark void taking the Fairy Tail members by surprise.

"Gray!"

Gray stood in front of the door with his hand on his hip and a rather harsh expression; his tone was cold enough to match his magic "Well look at you Natsu."

Wendy and Happy who haven't quite caught on to Gray's odd behaviour seemed relieved for his appearance.

"Gray-san!" Wendy smiled

"Where did you come from Gray?"

Sakura visibly shivered when she looked at Gray; there was something off about him. Natsu stood up frowning at the ice mage.

"Gray, the info you got was a sham!" Natsu exclaimed before glancing back at Daphne "There's something wrong with this Daphne chick."

Gray stared making his way through the room passed Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy and Sakura; without a single glance at them.

"It wasn't a sham."

He stopped in front of Daphne "Good enough?"

Daphne nodded with a big grin placing her "Yes-yes-yes-yes. Welcome Gray Fullbuster"

Everyone was struck speechless including Sakura who felt a painful hammering in her chest.

"Gray what's the meaning of this?" demanded Natsu

Gray took one step forward "Natsu, we've gone at it a whole bunch of times haven't we? I was thinking maybe it's time we finally settled this once and for all."

Natsu continued to glare at Gray "What are you saying?"

"Until now I've been brining myself down to your level but I'm sick of it. I'm going to do things my own way. I'm not sticking with you anymore."

Sakura swallowed a lump caught in her throat as she watched the ice and fire mage; her heart growing heavy as something flashed through her mind.

"_After all you did say you wanted a fight now you've got your chance." _

"_This is perfect, I was just thinking about how I wanted to kick your ass" _

Gasping, Sakura clutched the side of her head wondering what those voices were; she heard them so clearly it was as if the people who spoke those words were right there in this very room she was in.

"Yes-yes, just as you heard." Daphne said "Gray Fullbuster is mine. I want that dragon slayer. Crush him."

Another voice ran through her mind that send shivers down her spine and a sick feeling in her gut.

"_Sasuke Uchiha is mine" _

Natsu started to back up as Gray walked towards him with a calm expression.

"Gray you're acting weird"

Gray smirked placing his fist in the palm of his other hand "You're the one who's weird. Later Natsu!"

Sakura attempted to speak "G-Gray what's going on with you?"

Her usual laid back ice mage was now standing in front of her with a dark smirk etched into his face as his magic spiralled around his form.

"Stand back" Natsu warned her and Wendy "He's being serious."

All Sakura saw was a rush of magic, a sudden coldness filling the air. As Gray's ice make lance made it's way to Natsu which the pink haired dragon slayer luckily managed to avoid.

It was still becoming hard for the rest of the group to wrap their heads around what was happening exactly.

"Yes-yes-yes, I bet you're surprised" Daphne said "But you have no time to stand jaw slacked. Gray Fullbuster finished them off."

"I heard ya" Gray said still smiling

Natsu tried once again to get through to his comrade "What do you think you're doing; seriously?"

"Nothing at all. Just wiping you out!"

Another attack came at Natsu to which he avoided.

"Stop it please Gray!" begged Wendy

"Wait isn't he a fake?" asked Carla remembering something similar happening before when Gemeni had pretended to be Gray and attacked them.

That theory was out the window however when Gray's upper body was now bare; a habit only the true Gray could have and it looked like he was getting really serious about fighting Natsu to a point where it was starting to worry everyone.

"You bastard you're seriously going for it?" asked Natsu

"Get ready Natsu" Gray said before using his magic summoning his ice make battle axe but this time Natsu retaliated with his own attack and it was a full on battle from there.

Sakura was completely struck speechless through all of this; there was a dull ache in her skull.

This fight.

This feeling of betrayal.

This sick churning feeling within her.

"_There you go acting all high and mighty again you don't honestly believe we're equals!"_

"_Heck yeah I do! All this time I've never thought that I was inferior to you in any way!"_

"_You're a complete embarrassment!" _

"_Only because next to me you're embarrassed yourself at how weak you are!"_

"_NARUTO" _

"_SASUKE" _

As the battle between Natsu and Gray continued it was becoming serious the longer it progressed, simple punches and kicks were being replaced by the use of their magic and in those moments you never would've guessed that the two were ever considered friends in any way. Natsu had sent Gray flying through a wall into the hall ways that weren't blocked by a magic barrier.

"That enough?" Natsu asked Gray who was already back on his feet. "Explain what's going on already. What the hell are you thinking Gray?"

"A city without sound." Was all he answered with leaving Natsu more confused.

"Huh? A city without sound, what are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand. It doesn't matter anyway! Just die already!"

The fight began once again but it appeared as if both were on equal grounds. Wendy, Sakura, Carla and Happy watched from a safe distance.

"Why is Gray doing this?" asked Wendy

It was then that Daphne emerged behind them with a chipper grin "Gray Fullbuster offered to assist me of his own will."

"Assist you with what?" Sakura demanded trembling

"I came to Magnolia about ten days ago. When I went to investigate the origins of Natsu Dragneel; I happened upon Gray Fullbuster who took interest in my story and offered to assist me. Right now he's my partner!"

That last sentence really shot an arrow through Sakura's heart.

"He's a complete traitor!" exclaimed Carla

"But I can't believe that..." Wendy said turning to Sakura "Right?"

Sakura didn't answer, she couldn't because she knew that Wendy wouldn't like the answer she was going to give her; Sakura wasn't even sure why she was believing so strongly that Gray could actually betray them like it was nothing. It was as if watching Natsu and Gray fight triggered something and it wasn't them she was seeing fighting anymore.

"What is the city without sound Gray-san was talking about?" asked Wendy "Why were you investigating Natsu?"

"Yes-Yes leave all questions for later. Why don't you have a snack yes?"

'What is wrong with this women?' Sakura wondered frowning

Natsu smirked holding up his fists of flames "I'm getting fired up now!" he said with a smirk "I'll beat the reason for this out of you!"  
Charging at Gray who simply gave a smirk-the battle was about to get interesting.

Gray and Natsu's battle only continued to intensify but both appeared evenly matched; their match was leading them to the lower level of the building with the help of their magic.

"TAKE THIS" Gray yelled attacking Natsu

"TAKE THAT" Natsu shot back countering with his own attack creating steam when fire hit ice in which Gray used his maker magic to create an ice cannon aiming it straight at Natsu but he countered again with his own attack using Wing Slash of the fire dragon

"Wow" Wendy said in awe

"Neither of their attacks can finish each other" Happy stated "At this rate they'll both use up their energy and collapse."

Natsu came at Gray using his elbow powered up by his flame magic as a kind of booster to thrust Gray through a stone wall where they both landed in a room. They both fell into a pool of water which was not good stated by Carla and Sakura and Wendy could see the dangers in it as well after all now they were surrounded by all this water that Gray could use his ice magic on.

Gray smirked "This'll do."

Sakura gasped as more images began flashing through her mind, her memory becoming fogged and without realising it she began confusing the past with reality.

In one swift motion of his arms Gray created a giant cage using the water from the pool to encase Natsu within. Landing on top of it Gray continued to taunt Natsu.

"Look at you now heh"

"I'm not some animal!" Natsu took a deep breath and unleashed his flames and Sakura's eyes widened in shock as another vision filled her mind.

_A cool breeze blew across from the roof of the hospital as she looked on with worried and pained eyes as two figures before her began their sudden fight. One that unknowingly always expected yet unpredicted. It began with simple punches and kicks, exchanging blows as you would in spars until all the pent up aggression, fury, rage and jealousy boiled over fuelling their attacks. _

"_FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU" _

_Flames-that was all she could see; demolishing everything but that wasn't her main concern it was the person trapped within the flames. _

_In a horrified whisper she spoke "Naruto..." _

"Natsu..." Sakura whispered

Steam filled the room as result of fire meeting ice but as it cleared Gray attacked Natsu again with his Ice make lance this time sending Natsu through a wall.

"I always planned on settling things with you one day."

"_Naruto, you're one of the ones I want to fight the most." _

Sakura gripped the sides of her head 'What is happening? Why am I seeing Sasuke and this stranger? Who is Naruto? What's happening?'

"You bastard" Natsu glared at Gray from the floor where he was struggling to get up "Fine by me!"

Gray raised a giant ice spear above his head aiming it at Natsu "Stop your babbling"

"You're the one who needs to shut it!"

Natsu punched the floor sending both him and Gray down to the first floor in which the rest followed in hot persuite.

"Sakura-san isn't there something you can do to stop them?" Wendy begged looking at the girl with pleading eyes

Sakura looked down as she continued to run "I...I can't."

"Then we should get help" Happy said opening up a side window in the hall only to be shot back by the magic.

"Happy are you okay?" asked Wendy

"You never learn do you?" asked Carla

"There is no escape" Daphne said "After all this inn is an illusion I created. My magic Concealment Magic; hides people and things. This inn was created with the concealment magic Hidden Cage; in other words it's a building that doesn't actually exist."

Daphne peered out at the window "Looks like a few of your friends decided to join us."

Sakura looked outside and was shocked to see Lucy and Erza right outside. She guessed that they must've been taking too long and the others started getting worried.

Wendy, Happy and Carla tried calling out to them but it didn't seem like anyone could hear them.

'What do we do?'

* * *

Lucy and Erza walked through the barren land searching for the inn Gray had spoken about but there wasn't any sign of it.

After Erza had returned to the guild from cake shopping she informed her guild mates about being attacked in an alley by a hooded figure that also used the same Requip technique and after clashing swords with her the figure vanished. That was the least of concerns however when she was informed about Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Sakura's recent trip in search of someone who may have spotted dragons. A tip that Gray had told them about but when Gray had also vanished shortly after they started becoming suspicious. After no one returning for a long period Erza and Lucy decided to head out in search of them.

"The inn Gray was talking about should have been right here." Lucy pointed out looking around

"Be careful Lucy" Erza said glancing around "I smell a beast."

Suddenly something emerged from the ground in a green magic circle; it was covered so they couldn't make out its appearance other than red eyes.

"W-What is that thing?" Lucy asked stepping back

Erza narrowed her eyes "The sneak attacker. I had a feeling it would show up. Lucy stand back."

And with that Erza requip into her armour with her swords in hand but then the hooded figure also draws swords similar to her own and the two begin clashing until Erza manages to slice off the hood revealing a lizard-like being underneath wielding swords.

Little did they know this was only the beginning because then another one appeared and Lucy was forced to do battle as well only they discovered something very interesting quickly about these creatures. No matter what magic they used it seemed to have the same abilities as them. Lucy ahd summoned Virgo first and she and the creature ended up having a match underground and then Lucy had summoned Loke only to discover the creature had the same abilities as her next spirit as well.

"Are these things mimicking us?" Erza asked her

* * *

"Lucy-san; Erza-san" Wendy tried calling out

"It doesn't seem like they can see us." Carla said crossing her arms

Happy turned to Daphne "Are you in league with those things?"

Daphne smiled "Yes-yes...Quite correct. I have various types of artificial life forms stored within this place."

"What?" Sakura asked "What do you mean by that?"

"And I made them with a system where they automatically adapt to match the attributes of their opponent. I was thinking that along with Natsu Dragneel I could gather information about a variety of wizards."

"What are you planning to do with that?" Happy demanded

"You'll have to stay tuned to find out."

Sakura gave Daphne a deathly glare but all she could think about was how Gray had placed them in this situation.

There was then another crash within the building and everyone knew that it meant Gray and Natsu were still going at it.

When they spotted the two wizards both appeared out of breath yet neither wanted to give in before the other.

"You can do it Natsu!"

"Yes-Yes that's enough talking, it's time Gray Fullbuster" Daphne ordered

"I got it" Gray said creating ice at the end of his elbows to act as blades before he charged at Natsu while Natsu's body became engulfed in flames.

"BRING IT ON"

"NATSU!"

"GRAY!"

_Sasuke was in the air holding his hand as sparks literally flew from his palm "CHIDORI ONE THOUSAND BIRDS"_

'_Please stop this...' _

_Naruto held out his palm with spiralling energy in a sphere "I'LL WIN NO MATTER WHAT' _

"_I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET' _

"_STOP IT"_

"STOP IT" Sakura shouted leaping forward without thinking; she created two magic circles where several dark ribbons appeared wrapping around Natsu and Gray stopping them in their attacks. Both boys appeared shocked at Sakura's sudden interference.

The pinkette appeared in between them, her form trembling "S-Stop it" she cried "T-This isn't how guild mates are supposed to act!"

"Sakura..." Natsu trailed off listening to the pain in her voice

"W-We're all teammate's right? We're all friends aren't we!?"

"_Please bring Sasuke back!" _

"I-I don't want that..." Sakura murmured clutching her head as random images started filling her mind, a battle she wished had never happened, a loss she wish she never endured, a pain unlike anything she had ever felt before...it was all coming back at to her. Bits and pieces-involving Sakura, Sasuke and a blonde named Naruto who she was still unsure of who he was.

"This-This isn't supposed to happen! Why are you guys fighting like this!? What reason?"

"_Why...why...please stop" _

Sakura clenched her teeth tightly "I-I won't let it happen-I won't let you-

"Shut up; you're annoying" Gray hissed suddenly breaking free from the ribbons by freezing them with his magic and shattering them. With quickness unlike anything she had ever seen before Gray was in front of her and with a swift hit to her gut she was knocked out falling to the ground.

"Sakura!" Wendy called out in alarm

"Sakura..."Natsu trailed off before frowning at Gray angrily "What the hell was that for Gray!?"

Gray stared down at Sakura before speaking "She shouldn't have gone and interrupted."

Natsu's body became covered in flames once again "She's your friend Gray!"

With that Natsu charged at Gray knocking him back straight through a wall into the other room.

"Natsu won!" exclaimed Happy

"But Sakura-san..."

"She's fine, simply knocked out." Carla said looking down at Sakura "Honestly Gray how disappointing."

Natsu looked down at Gray with a frown "How'd you like that Gray? I win. Now when Sakura wakes up you better apologise to her-Gray?"

Natsu noticed then that the ice mage was still lying on his back unconscious and Natsu wondered if maybe he had hit Gray too hard so he moved in closer to check on him.

"Gray-

The Natsu's feet suddenly felt cold and when he looked down he discovered they were frozen.

Gray who had simply been playing possum smirked "You're too naive Natsu."

Daphne walked through the hole in the wall "Yes-yes good work."

Raising up her hands in front of her two purple magic circles appeared "Hidden Darkness!"

The same circle appeared under Natsu's feet and before he could register what had happened he was sucked right into the circle which had become some kind of dark hole.

"Good work Gray Fullbuster" complemented Daphne "You get high marks as my assistant."

"Thanks, took a bit of work though"

Wendy, Carla and Happy came running and flying in "Natsu!"

"Natsu-san" Wendy called

Carla flew towards Gray "You planned on leading us here from the start didn't you?"

Gray nodded "Yes. Plan worked like a charm I think."

"Don't talk big when you lost the real fight!" exclaimed Happy when Gray grabbed him and held him over the hole.

"I'll throw you in with him!"

"Yes-yes please reframe from doing that." Daphne said "After finally capturing Salamander don't mix in anything unnecessary."

Wendy glared at Daphne "Was that your goal?"

"Yes" she replied "With this my research will be complete"

Inside the dark abyss flashes of the past ran through Natsu's mind as he started muttering words as if in a trance "Igneel, a dragons egg; the city without sound." Natsu gasped "That's it I remember"

There wasn't much else he could think before he was suddenly being electrocuted; shock waves ran painfully through his body and he screamed.

They suddenly heard Natsu screaming from within the dark hole causing worry for everyone; then the building began to shake.

"The fun starts now." Daphne said

**And done for now, looks like there's going to be a shift in relationships.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	31. Chapter 31:Love and clarity

**Here's another chapters my wonderful rreaders hope you enjoyit asI'll be ending the mini arc**

* * *

Outside of the elusive inn Lucy and Erza were still doing battle with the lizard men and it appeared taht their ability to mimic the power of their opponents was going to be a difficult strength to over come-that was until they figured out a weakness. As the lizards basically copied their attacks after they tried to use it Erza used her quick requip to counter which defeated her opponent and Lucy had summoned her weaker spirit Plue.

But it wasn't over though; as the ground shook beneath them and something emerged literally out of nowhere-something big-something in the form of a mechanical dragon and then they heard Daphne's voice coming from the dragon-she was sitting right on top of its head in the control centre.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes. Lift Concealment Magic! Lacrima core stand by for operation! Unlock all joints. Neurotransmission Lacrima sensitivity, all green! All impurities other than Salamander get out!"

'WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?' thought Lucy unable to look away from the humungous contraption, Erza was also starring in complete shock.

"Yes-Yes-Yes-yes, now begin absorption of Salamander's magic power!"

Daphne activated the dragonoid which was absorbing Natsu's powers from the core.

It didn't take much for Erza and Lucy to figure out that something bad was most likely happening to Natsu.

"Take a look" Daphne said "This is the artificial dragon I invented! I call it a dragonoid! I'm taking Salamander's magic power and unveiling it for all to see!"

"Natsu's magic power?" said Erza glaring up at the machine

"Lucy-san! Erza-san!" Wendy called rushing over to them with Happy and Carla flying on either side of her, after the dragonoid was activated the cats flew Wendy out and to safety.

"Wendy!" Erza called with a relieved smile

"You're safe!" exclaimed Lucy

The relief didn't last for long however.

"We're in big trouble!" Happy told them

"What in the world is happening?" asked Erza

"Where's Natsu and Sakura?" asked Lucy noting that neither of her pink haired friend's were present.

Happy was quick to answer "Natsu's been captured! Gray joined forces with this Daphne person and set a trap for Natsu!"

"Gray what!?"

Wendy spoke in a sad tone "Gray's not being controlled or anything. She said it was of his own free will. We don't really understand ourselves."

"And where's Sakura?" asked Erza

"Right here" Gray's voice interrupted

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy looked up to see Gray standing on the dragonoids snout with an unconscious Sakura tucked under his arm.

"Gray!" Erza called "If you've really betrayed Fairy Tail then you must have some reason!"

Gray scowled down at Erza as he spoke "No reason. Nothing like that."

Everyone looked up at him, disbelief evident on their faces.

"Yes-Yes-Yes" Daphne spoke "And now all my research has come to fruition and I have completed my dragonoid!"

Erza glared up at the dragonoid "Is that the voice of this Daphne person? Give us back Natsu this instant!"

"Sorry but no can do," responded Daphne "I'm sure you realise that my dragon moves by sucking out Natsu Dragneel's magic power. Until I've sucked out all that magic power I ain't giving Natsu Dragneel back!"

Both Lucy and Erza were glaring daggers up at the dragonoid

"To a wizard, one's magic power is their very life." Erza said

"Give Natsu back right now!" Lucy demanded

"What are we going to do?" Happy asked nervously "At this rate..."

Inside of the dragonoid where Natsu resided withing complete darkness he began to increase his power, hearing both his friends and Daphne as they spoke.

"Screw this!"

But seconds after he did that he was hit with a painful jolt of some electric current that began zapping his magic.

"As long as you keep up the good work, we'll be fully charged in no time." Daphne said "Then my dragonoid will be operational for half an eternity!"

Gray smirked looking down at his horrified guild mates "You want to get in her way just try it. Although even with your powers combined, I highly doubt you can hold out long enough to see it fully charged."

Erza frowned "Gray."

"Give Sakura back you traitor!" Happy shouted

"Don't think so."

Carla suddenly spoke "I've heard of a dragon crazed wizard who was trying to create an artificial dragon."

Wendy looked up at the dragonoid "Is that you?"

"Such slanderous rumours, so far from the truth...They should say 'the genious scientist Daphne succeeded in creating an artificial dragon. It was truly a long struggle for me to perfect it. It all started with the first step. Successfully hatching an artificial dragon from an egg. The city I lived in was the perfect place to gather data or so I thought. But the people who come from my city use Hidden see. Unable to experiment on the city, I made no more use for it. As punishment I made it so that they could not dispel their Hidden. I also punished the incomplete dragons who were unable to sense the people who had vanished with their Hidden. I continued my research and finally it dawned on me. I needed the power of a dragon slayer to activate the Dragonoid. Yes-Yes-Yes! Natsu Dragneel! Salamander! Keep working until you drop dead! For me and my evil ambitions! GET FIRED UP"

The Dragonoid continued to drain Natsu's magic stomping on the ground in front of Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

"You fiend! What are you planning on doing by creating such a thing?"

"Yes-Yes-Yes, my great ambition is to create the perfect dragonoid. This is nothing more than a prototype, first up we have to test it's currently ability!"

Daphne sounded like someone who had gone off the deep end as she made the dragonoid begin stomping its feet on the ground checking its 'lower half mobility' as she claimed.

"She's trouble, really big trouble!" exclaimed Lucy

"She's what they call a 'mad scientist!'" said Happy

They began talking about defeating the dragonoid only problem was that Natsu was inside of it therefore they would be risking him if they were reckless. At that conclusion Erza turned back to Gray, brows furrowed and teeth clenched.

"Is this what you wished for?"

Just then a magic four wheeled vehicle appeared with Elfman; Wakaba and Macao in it

"Gray you bastard!"

"You've gone and done it this time!"

"As a man I will bring you back to the guild."

Elfman who was standing on top of the vehicle jumped up and punched Gray knocking him out and then grabbing Sakura from him tucking her under his other arm.

"Don't think ill of me, this is the masters orders."

"Masters?" asked Erza rushing over to the vehicle

Macao nodded "Yeah. Looks like he got word of Daphne"

"He's decided to ask Gray how to get rid of that giant thing," explained Wakaba

"Erza!" Lucy cried out in alarm, everyone turned and knew exactly why. The dragonoi was spreading its arms and out of it wings began to appear spreading wide before it began lifting off.

"It's flying!" Happy exclaimed

"Oh no" Wendy gasped "It's heading straight for Magnolia!"

As the dragonoid flew away Daphne spoke "It's already too late for anyone to stop my dragonoid."

Erza stared at the Dragonoid as it began to fly further away "Lucy and the rest of you return to the guild and get everyone mobilized. We'll protect Magnolia."

"But, what will happen to..." Lucy trailed unable to finish

Summoning a sword Erza continued to keep her back turned to her friends "I will stop that Dragonoid!"

On their way back to the guild Daphne's lizards had caused some trouble for the Fairy Tail members, Macao, Elfman and Wakaba were all injured but managed to get to the guild in one peace with Gray and Sakura. Lucy and Wendy flew with Happy and Carla who carried them back where they went to warn the people of Magnolia and got them to safety. Erza stayed behind to deal with the Dragonoid and Natsu.

Once Elfman, Wakaba and Macao returned the entire guild went to help them; Wendy went to heal them though it took a lot out of her. Gray had woken up already and was currently forced to face his angry and hurt guild mates while Sakura had been taken somewhere to rest.

Cana went over to Gray grabbing his shoulders "Hey! You awake, Gray? Tell us what the hell is going on here! If you don't I'll-

Juvia was quick to block Cana from Gray "Please stop! There's no way Gray-sama betrayed Fairy Tail! Juvia believes in him! No matter what people say...even if the whole worlds turns against him! Juvia..

Gray placed his hand on Juvia's shoulder "Enough, Juvia."

He stood up "You're taking me to gramps right? I don't think we have time to kill."

_Their attacks never hit, thank goodness for that instead someone had grabbed them and they were forced into hitting the water towers, a man with silver hair sitting on top of one of them._

"_What were you thinking? Were you really going to kill him Sasuke? You've really gotta watch this sense of superiority you have." _

_Sasuke stared up at him with a scornful look. _

"_That Chidori; it was not the size you aim at a comrade of the Leaf Village. When are you going to grow up Sasuke?" _

_Scoffing Sasuke took off without a word or glance to anyone _

"_Sasuke..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Naruto" Sakura sobbed "This is a once in a lifetime request...just bring him home. Please bring Sasuke back to me. I did everything I could. I tried but I couldn't stop him from leaving. At this point there's only one person who can stop him; only one that can save him...it's you Naruto."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sakura lied in bed starring into the darkness, her heart heavy with pain and regret. "What was I thinking?" _

_She started to cry; tears streamed down her face "I-I put all that burden on him...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Naruto" _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_I'm just so much dead weight...I'm useless on my own." _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, you may have to wait for me a little bit but next time I promise I won't be dead weight." _

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_I'll become stronger no matter what. I have to, for both of them." _

**SLAP**

Gasping Sakura's eyes snapped open, emerald met with blue-glossed over blue and then-BAM.  
"OUCH"

Sakura groaned rubbing her now red forehead "Juvia what are you doing?"

Looking down at the girl on top of her rubbing her bang covered forehead Sakura waited for an explanation.

"Juvia was just trying to wake up Sakura-san."

"Well next time try 'Hey wake up!' Slapping is a last resort."

"But this is an emergency!"

Sakura moaned, she was never the best person when she woke up "What is it?"

"Natsu-san is in trouble, Master said to do whatever it takes to defeat him and Gray-sama is being taken to see the master right now!" Juvia said frantically "We must go and help him!"

Everything came back to her in that instant, the information about dragon's given by Gray, joining Natsu and Wendy on their journey, going to a hotel in the middle of nowhere, ending up walking into a trap set by Gray and Daphne; Gray and Natsu fighting, Gray knocking her out-

"Son of a bitch!" Sakura blurted angrily making Juvia jump back in surprise.

"Sakura-san!"

"Th-That-That-ngh!"

Sakura winced at the pain in her stomach before tears started falling, she covered her face. There was a burning sensation in her chest, so painful and so familiar.

Juvia looked at Sakura with a nervous expression "Juvia needs your help Sakura-san."

Sakura continued to cry "G-Gray, he-he-why? Why did he do this-Why did be betray-

Juvia grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and shook her "No! Don't say that! Juvia and Sakura-san both know that Gray-sama wouldn't betray Fairy Tail! Sakura-san knows!"

Wide green eyes stared back into tear stained blue ones "Gray-sama would never betray Fairy Tail! We believe that! Even if no one else does! Even if everyone else turns on Gray-sama, Sakura-san and Juvia never will!"

"H-How can you be so sure!?" Sakura snapped now grabbing Juvia by her "Why? Why wouldn't I believe that he betrayed Fairy Tail? Betrayed us?! You weren't there when he-

"BECAUSE JUVIA AND SAKURA LOVE GRAY"

Sakura gasped and fell silent starring up at Juvia who continued "S-Sakura and Juvia both know that, we know! And we know Gray-sama would never betray his friends."

"Juvia...I-I don't-G-Gray we-we aren't-

"DON'T LIE" Juvia yelled now crying as well "Juvia knows...Juvia see's how Sakura looks at Gray-sama, it's-it's the same...that's why...that's why Juvia knows that Sakura loves Gray. J-Ju-Juvia doesn't want Gray to be expelled!"

"I..." Sakura didn't know what to say to that so she just moved to wipe away Juvia's tears "Juvia please don't cry."

"Gray-sama is not a traitor!" Juvia sobbed grasping Sakura's hands "Please believe me, please...Juvia knows Sakura doesn't believe Gray betrayed his friends."

Sucking in a breath Sakura spoke "You're right Juvia, there has to be a reason."

The door then opened and Sasuke came into the room surprising both girls.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Gray's with Makarov right now." he said calmly "Come on."

"But-

"Sakura-san" Juvia spoke "Juvia must go and help the others."

Sakura nodded "Alright good luck."

As Juvia left Sakura and Sasuke alone Sakura couldn't help but smile looking at the water mage. 'That was the first time...Juvia and I were that close as friends.'

* * *

Gray sat in a chair in front of the master who was looking out at the window where everyone else had begun fighting the dragonoid and the lizard-men that were making their way through Magnolia.

"Looks like it started already," stated Makarov frowning deeply "Tell me why."

Gray looked down with a solemn expression "I'll take full responsibility."

"I said tell me why Gray!" Makarov repeated frowning deeply.

Closing his eyes he spoke "Gramps, only Natsu can defeat that Dragonoid!"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a rumour while I was out on a job. That someone was trying to make an artificial dragon...That's how it started."

"And you secretly met with this fool?"

Gray's hands tightened together "She said that she was going to capture Natsu and use him as the dragon's power source and during the meeting I heard that it was indestructible but for a dragon's slayer's power on the inside."

Makarov nodded "I see. But if you hadn't handed over Natsu, that monstrosity wouldn't have been able to activate yes?"

"No, that wasn't the only reason." Gray continued

Sakura and Sasuke were listening from behind the closed door the conversation going on between Makarov and Gray, Sakura was filled with anxiousness wandering what would be fated for him.

"So there is a reason." Sakura murmured but Sasuke didn't reply

"Unless Natsu defeats her, the people in that city won't..."

"What city?" asked Makarov

"The city without Sound." Gray explained "That idiot went and forgot the promise he made to the people in the city without sound! That guy just doesn't know when to quit. Sometimes I'd go see how he was doing out on jobs. But that idiot forgets everything else when he's thinking about Igneel!"

"Natsu made a promise to the people in the city without sound?" Sakura asked softly to Sasuke "What could that mean?"

"That he obviously took action because some dobe was forgetful." Sasuke answered her "Reminds me...

"Natsu promised the people in that city to defeat Daphne who had trapped them with their own magic but he went and forgot. Defeat the one that controls dragons. That's what Natsu was asked to do but he-

"Rule number 34 I'm not telling you to forget about Igneel, but you must remember that your main role is that of a wizard of this guild. Yes?"

Gray spoke further "I wasn't able to surpass Ul...But him...Natsu the kind of guy who can surpass anything! Even Igneel! That's who Natsu is! If he doesn't keep getting stronger...Fighting him won't be worth it!"

Sasuke seemed to visibly flinch for some reason and Sakura took note that his usually stoic face took expression for an instant.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied

Looking at Sasuke now reminded Sakura of those images that she had seen not long ago, she wanted to confront Sasuke about it but for the moment she decided that it was best to deal with one issue at a time. It wasn't that long ago they had made a silent agreement not to bring up whatever past they had before.

'But if these memories keep on coming...' Sakura thought looking up at Sasuke 'Will I see something that will make me hate you?'

"Damn it, I thought he'd be able to defeat it easy." Gray confessed but then looked up with a serious expression "Let me go out there Gramps."

Makarov sighed "Understood, I'm going to give you all the plan."

"All?"

Turning to the door Makarov spoke "How long are the two of you going to eavesdrop and just come in?"

The door opened and Sasuke and Sakura entered surprising Gray.

"Sakura; you're awake!" Gray said both relieved and worried

Sakura nodded "We heard everything, so what's the plan?"

"Sak-

She held up her hand "It can wait until later; we have to save Natsu now! He's always put his life on the line for us it's time to return the favour."

"Alright, here's the plan..."

* * *

"What incredible power!" exclaimed Daphne "This power is exquisite; it's the same as it was back then. I saw it...I defiantly saw it...So fearsome. So ferocious, I'd never see anything so beautiful. But dragons are free spirits. Since I never knew when I might meet one again...I'd just make one myself!"

Deep within the dragon Natsu yelled "Aw screw it! You ain't the only one who wants to see dragons. So do I, Wendy and Gajeel! But instead you-

Daphne interrupted "Dragon's are gone. They're extinct. Just an hallucination. Liar, liar, liar! No one believed me. They laughed at me, ignored me..Being of such power, dragons...They kept denying they exist...You must know how painful it is yet?"

Natsu remained silent thinking back to all those times he had thought he was getting closer to finding Igneel.

"Yes-Yes! And now I've finally be able to unveil this! To show everyone!"

"Wow that's one seriously messed up back story." commented Happy standing on the roof of a building in town looking on at the giant Dragonoid along with Lucy who had summoned out Taurus and Erza ready with a sword in her hand.

"That's the reason?" Lucy asked

"First I'll crush this city and then fly around the entire continent!"

The dragonoid let out a loud roar.

"Hn, you sure know how to pick them."

"Shut up!"

Erza turned up to see Gray, Sakura and Sasuke standing on one of the roofs together "Gray!"

Lucy gasped "Sakura!"

"Sheesh, should've seen this coming" Gray said looking out at the Dragonoid "I'll give you the outlines of what really happened. Believe it or not if you want."

Gray gave an explanation of his real reason for 'turning' on Fairy Tail telling them about the people in the city without sound, how they were trapped by their own spell thanks to Daphne and that Natsu had promised to defeat her to free them but forgot. By the end of that explanation everyone was sighing in disbelief at Natsu's forgetfulness.

"H-He forgot?" Lucy asked as her sweat dropped "A promise as important as that?"

"I know right." Sakura nodded in agreement but then frowned and whispered in a voice no one could hear "Of course a friendly reminder would've been easier than pretending to betray everyone...idiot."

"Honestly! I'd expect that of him but still!" Erza said shaking

Juvia looked like she was about to cry in relief "Thank goodness! Juvia believed in you Gray-sama!"

"There wasn't any other method."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But right now our first priority is doing something about that thing!" Gray told them

"Do something like what?" asked Carla

Daphne didn't wait for them to figure it out because she then activated her lizardmen 3.1 to attack the mages.

"Only Natsu can defeat it but Master told us to attack the Dragonoid...I see!" Erza exclaimed

"Erza, gramps gave us a secret plan-

"I got it. You don't have to tell everyone." Erza said before requipping into her armour "The rest of you eliminate the lizard men with everything you got! I will take down the Dragonoid!"

"But, Erza..." Lucy trailed worried

"What'll happen to Natsu?" asked Happy

Erza answered without wavering "This is the master's will therefore it is Fairy Tail's will! Got it? Protect this city at all costs! By the honour of our guild, our very soul!"

The lizard men then came at everyone. Sakura, Gray and Sasuke nodded to each other before turning in separate directions. Gray went over to Juvia.

"Juvia come with me."

Blushing Juvia looked over at Sakura who gave her a smile and nodded mouthing 'Go on'

Sasuke looked up to where Erza was heading towards the dragonoid and was attacking it but with little effect and it wouldn't be long before it was fully charged; while Erza attacked she was searching for a weak point.

"Let's go help." Sasuke said before doing some quick hand signs too fast for Sakura to follow before he brought his palm to the ground and a giant hawk sprinted up from nowhere just as the time with Phantom.

Sakura nodded and brought up her glyph as they flew up to where Erza was fending off the Dragonoid.

"Remember the plan though." Sakura reminded Sasuke

"I know."

With that they attacked.

* * *

Gray had taken Juvia up onto a high building called Toy World where they were able to see everything including that giant Dragonoid that Erza, Sakura and Sasuke were now fending off.

'J-Juvia's alone with Gray-sama!' Juvia thought excitedly her heart pounding

"Okay; this should be in that things blind spot." Gray observed "The perfect place for a counter attack."

"What exactly are you...?"

"Juvia, I need your help." Gray told her in a serious tone turning to her "This is the crucial moment to decide whether or not Natsu get's to live or not."

Gray clenched his fist; his form shaking "I can't imagine a Fairy Tail without Natsu! That just aint happening!"

Juvia blushed and looked at Gray with a big smile "Gray-sama!"

"A Unison Raid."

* * *

"Dark bolts!" Sakura brought up her magic to rain down many dark purple lightning bolts onto the Dragonoid; it didn't do much damage other than annoy it and keep it distracted.

"Dammit Sakura!" Natsu's voice rang through the dragonoid and to them "Cut it out!"

While the rest of the guild was dealing with the lizardmen that left Sakura and Sasuke and Erza to keep the dragonoid busy.

The Dragonoid that suddenly let out a loud roar "Damn it!" Natsu yelled "Destroy me! Or wait, I'm gonna destroy everything! No I'm not..."

Sakura tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow "What the heck is going on with that thing?"

Sasuke turned on his sharingan; his eyes flashing to red "Something's happening, it looks like Natsu's being absorbed by that thing."

Little did Sakura know that the Dragonoid was beginning to absorb Natsu's soul causing a literal internal conflict for him-as in inside that dragoind was Natsu who had two other little Natsu's one dark and one that wasn't; both trying to overpower the other.

"That's not good right!?"

"It isn't." Sasuke said nodding "But I do think I've found that thing's weak point."

"Huh!"

* * *

Gray and Juvia watched the fight take place from the building as more lizardmen appeared now blocking off Sakura, Sasuke and Erza from the Dragonoid.

"We're gonna cover for them and crush all the grunts at once!"

"But..." Juvia trailed unsurely, how did Gray expect them to be able to pull that off?

"Ice and water...I felt it before when we faced each other, but I think our magic power is very compatible."

Juvia's face turned beet red in an instant "Compatible?!"

Gray turned to her with a smirk "As long as you believe in me, I'm sure we can do it!"

He then offered his hand to her "Will you lend me your power, Juvia?"

Without hesitating Juvia took his hand "Yes."

Bringing each other closer with their hands together Gray and Juvia looked over at the Dragonoid and spoke "Magic Power Fusion!"

Two magic one slightly larger than the other emerged on top of the ice and water wizards "Unison Raid!"

* * *

The air around Magnolia turned cold instantly as water rose from the city which turned into ice shards that rained down hitting only the lizardmen; they all began to vanish into thin air. Everyone from the guild watched in awe at the display of power that was shown with this truly compatible unison raid.

"I know this feeling of magic." Lucy said looking around "Water and ice..."

Sakura was in awe as she looked at the sky that had become slightly blue "Amazing, so this is Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid."

"Not bad," Sasuke responded "So he does have some power,"

* * *

Juvia looked over at all the snow falling magically down on Magnolia with a joy filled heart "Juvia is glad. Gray-sama put it all on the line for his friends...That's one reason I've come to...lo...l...

Juvia stopped herself

"_Her names Sakura; she's my partner" Gray answered moving closer to Sakura in a protective stance "And don't even think about laying a hand on her" _

_Juvia sighed sadly as she sat in the guild alone; it had been a week since after the Fantasia parade that Gray had gone on a quest alone..._

'_Juvia misses Gray-sama...' she pouted _

"_Oi Gray finally back huh?" _

"_Gray-sama you're back!" Juvia cried in happiness turning around on the chair to see Gray walking up to the counter _

_He nodded "Yeah." _

"_How'd the quest go?" asked Mirajane _

"_Alright." He replied solemnly before looking around "Where's Sakura?" _

"_She hasn't been to the guild for a few days since you left." Happy told him _

_Gray immediately stood up and headed out _

"_Where are you going Gray-sama?" _

"_To see Sakura." _

"_Hey did you hear how Gray and Sakura became teammates in the first place?" one of the Fairy Tail members whispered_

"_Yeah, Gray apparently tricked her." _

"_But it all worked out for the best." _

"_Yeah they're actually really good together." _

"_I heard they went out on a date once." _

"_What exactly is the relationship between Gray and Sakura?" Lucy asked curiously and then spoke "Well they are really good teammates though they can argue a bit but I think that Sakura actually really likes Gray. They nearly kissed once-_

"_KISS?" Juvia exclaimed in horror _

"_Yeah almost but they didn't. Sakura says she doesn't like him as anything more than a friend but I think that she's just hiding her feelings or she doesn't understand them herself." _

_Juvia pouted, she shouldn't have asked Lucy that at least she promised to keep it a secret. _

"_Of course I can't help but wonder how crushed she would be if Gray just met some other girl and fell in love with her." _

"Ju-Juvia can't Gray-sama Juvia can't say-EH?"

Looking back she realised that Gray had already headed off to go and help the others.

* * *

By far Sakura, Sasuke and Erza were keeping their attacks low level on the Dragonoid so as to avoid hurting Natsu but the Dragonoid only seemed to be getting more agitated after Juvia and Gray's unison raid.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up!" Sakura exclaimed as she delivered another blow to the Dragonoid. "Sasuke you said you might've found the weak spot right? WELL WHERE THE HELL IS IT?"

"Not yet, we have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NATUS?" Gray's voice rang through the air catching the Dragonoids attention "You completely helpless? You're nothing but talk squinty eyes!"

Sasuke smirked "That."

"How long you gonna stayed fused in that thing, doing your one-man stand up?"

The Dragonoid turned angrily to Gray and Natsu's voice called out "What you say!?"

Happy looked up at Gray and frowned "What was that for? That's cruel Gray-

Then something seemed to click in Happy's mind making Lucy look at him rather confused.

"You forgot that promise you made!" Gray yelled "And you still cal yourself a Fairy Tail wizard!? Hurry up and destroy that dragon-thing!"

Daphne spoke up "Yes-yes...so that's what you were after, Gray Fullbuster? But it's already too late. Why? Because Salamander's magic power and even most of his will itself, has been absorbed."

Natsu's voice was then heard "If I could destroy this thing I would've done it by now!"

"Go crush that droopy eyes flat!" said the darker Natsu

"I'm disappointed in you Natsu!" Happy called

"What?"

"Isn't it so? Haven't you gotten through every challenge before by destroying stuff? I don't wanna hear your say stuff like Bust me up with it!"

Lucy seemed to catch on as well and pointed at the Dragonoid "That's right...Everyone; everyone in Fairy Tail needs you! That's why we're trying so hard! A Natsu that doesn't respond to the feelings of his friends isn't the Natsu I know!"

"Lucy...why...you..."

"She's right!" Sakura yelled "Since when did you get this weak Natsu that you can't even break free from a machine!? I guess that's why Gray was able to beat you"

"SAKURA!"

"You really cause a lot of trouble don't you flame brain?" Sasuke asked

"DAMMIT SASUKE YOU TOO?"

"Everyone's right." Erza called out "You're sitting up there trapped, you've completely given up!"

The dragons head turned to Erza "When did I give up exactly!?"

The red head mage pointed her sword over at Natsu "You said Bust me up with it right? That's the same as giving up. It's nothing more than weakness! So just as you wish, I shall rid the world of this giant thing!

Natsu's anger of being insulted by his friends became so much that in the centre of the Dragonoid where a giant red ball sat-the core of the dragonoid began to release hot flames as the Dragonoid roared out in Natsu's voice.

"JUST TRY IT."

The Dragonoid shot out a large amount of flames from its mouth and sent them through the air far from anyone.

Daphne became estatic when this happened as her hands pounded furiously on the controls "Yes-yes-yes; the lizardmen might be wiped out but as long as I have this power..."

"Wow..." Sakura trailed

Erza spoke up once again "Fairy Tail has no need for those who view their own life as insignificant!"

Sakura's head snapped to the side "Oh we're back on this?"

"Say that again!" Natsu dared

Erza requipted her armour so that she was in one of her strongest black demon armour, something Sakura recalled seeing the last time when they were at the Tower of Heaven.

"I can't imagine a prideful dragon ever wanting to see someone as weak-willed as you! When you'd leap to his breast to embrace you, he would smack you silly!"

Sakura winced at Erza's reference to Natsu's long time obsession of finding his adoptive dragon father "Oh boy that did it."

"Give me a break..."

"With this power we could beat Erza!" both Natsu's exclaimed

The real Natsu seemed to be in high spirits at the idea as the Dragonoid leapt up "Sounds like fun! Today, finally I will beat you!"

Sakura slapped her forehead and moved to Sasuke's side on one of the roofs away from any immediate danger "Well that did it."

"You're right." Sasuke said "He's completely lost it,"

Daphne was panicking as the Dragnoid began moving on its own and towards Erza. Erza was ready however, with her giant weapon raised as she jumped into the air coming right at the Dragonoid without a single sliver of fear or worry.

"Someone like you..."

She hit the giant red crystal located on the dragons belly hard making it shake but it wasn't enough to break it.

"Uh oh." Sakura murmured as she watched the Dragnoid begin to heat up.

"I ain't kidding around here!" Natsu shouted

The dragonoid began to shoot out flames from every part of its body.

"Whoah..." Sakura murmured "What's happening?"

"As expected," Sasuke said looking at the Dragonoid with his sharingan "Natsu's magical energy is exceeding the amount that the Dragonoid can absorb."

Sakura turned back to the Dragonoid "Incredible."

"ALL YOU GUYS THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH PUSHING MY BUTTONS?"

Everyone watched as the Dragonoid proceeded to destroy itself by overheating with magical power.

"It doesn't look like Erza was able to break through to the core though, Natsu is in there right?" Sakura asked

Sasuke nodded "Yes but I don't think you'll have to worry about it."

"Huh?"

Gesturing with his arm Sasuke pointed to the ground where a few of the guild members were standing and Sakura saw that yet another had joined in the ranks. She smiled.

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel leapt into the air looking down at the dragonoid "You dolt! Stop making work for me!"

A magic circle appeared under the iron dragon slayer "Secret Dragon slayer art! Karma Demon: Iron dragon sword!"

Gajeel seemed to have made a giant iron drill appear on his as he came towards the Dragonoid, he hit it right on its weak point where Erza had attacked before and managed to made a crack effectively breaking through it. Flames shot out from it before vanishing and in it was Natsu; alive and safe.

But it wasn't over yet.

Gajeel turned to the front and called on Lucy "Lucy! Call that horse guy! Send all the fire you got in an arrow here!"

Lucy did just that and summoned her spirit Sagittarius and then asked everyone to help deliver fire over to the dragon slayers. Sakura and Sasuke went over to join in as well. Meanwhile Daphne was crying to them to call a truce as her dragonoid no longer seemed to be functioning having lost its energy source but it was too late and fell on deaf ears.

"That stupid women insulted the pride and majesty of dragons. Don't hold back, crush her good." Gajeel ordered Natsu

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Lucy ordered Sagittarius to fire at that moment then everyone used their own magic and power to sent fire into the arrow that was heading towards Natsu. Levy, Alzack and Bisca, Erza, Cana, Sasuke and Sakura all sent fire through the arrow and straight at Natsu. Natsu ate the flames readily as he felt his magical power recharge.

"Now that I've eaten I'm all revved up!"Natsu said before summoning his magic; flames engulfing his entire form as well as the mechanical dragon. Everyone could actually feel the heat even at the distance they were from it.

Makarov then appeared walking to the front where the rest of his precious guild members were "Anger! That itself, is the source of his greatest power. Freeing himself and standing up to adversity...is the motivational power he needed to break through it. The best way was to make Natsu angry."

Sakura visibly shivered 'Yeah hopefully master remembers to tell Natsu that before he comes at us for saying all those things to him.'

"Figures everyone was thinking the same thing," Makarov continued "I told Gray, Sakura and Sasuke to make Natsu angry and it looks like Erza figured it out without me saying anything. Everyone take a good look, a Fairy Tail wizard is ridding this city of evil!"

Natsu attacked with everything he had; determined to destroy the fake dragon once and for all. He came to the control room busted up where Daphne was. She looked at him with fear filled eyes.

"Go ahead, try and use one of those Hidden techniques. I'm getting more power all the time here...More than you can hide from with your magic!"

Natsu's eyes glowed a bright red as he appeared to actually emit the presents of a real dragon.

Daphne stared in awe before her eyes began to tear "Finally, I met one..."

"APPOLOGISE TO IGNEEL!" shouted Natsu before he attacked the dragonoid one final time effectively destroying it for good.

Somewhere in an abandoned city known as the City without sound, the citizens there began appearing as if by magic...it was then that they realised that after all these years a certain pink haired dragon slayer had kept his promise and freed them from their magic curse.

* * *

There was a feeling of relief as the sun finally rose after a long night of battles; Natsu stood over the destroyed Dragonoid with an unconscious Daphne thrown over his shoulder. Everyone arrived near to see Natsu and Gajeel.

Sakura sunk to her knees and sighed "Finally it's over..."

"Seems' like it." Sasuke replied "Although...

"DAMMIT GRAY YOU RELALY DID IT THIS TIME." Natsu yelled turning back to glare at Gray

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE." Gray countered

Everyone else just laughed it off while Lucy went to join Sakura and Sasuke.

"No matter how much we fight, no matter what happens, all of us at Fairy Tail need each other. We can't even lost one. Everyone is looking for someone, and everyone responds to that. And that's why I'll say it again, I love Fairy Tail."

Sakura smiled and nodded "Yeah!"

Sasuke remained silent though he appeared to be in thought. Lucy gave Sakura a small smile.

"I bet you're really glad Gray didn't actually betray the guild right?"

The pinkette fell silent for a moment before replying "He didn't betray us...he just had something important to do."

Sakura smiled diverting her attention to Sasuke discreetly as possible "In the end he came back."

"And speaking of coming back he's heading this way." Lucy pointed before grabbing Happy "Let's leave them alone."

"But I wanna say my punch line!"

"He likes her we know!" Lucy stated pulling Happy away while Sakura shook her head.

"Should I go?" Sasuke asked

"No," Sakura replied

"Hey" Gray waved rushing over to her "Need some help?"

Sakura scoffed "Not from you."

"Huh? If this is about those things I said I'm sorry; I was only doing that to keep up that act."

"Well you're a pretty good actor"

'So am I' she thought evilly as she turned away from Gray.

"Come on I'm sorry don't be mad"

"I'm not mad" she answered puffing out her cheeks.

'I'm just having fun torturing you.'

"Tell that to your face," Gray said "Because it looks mad."

Keeping that thought in mind Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and started walking away from Gray who trailed not far behind her while Sasuke followed her without complaining-or saying anything else.

"Let's go Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke replied playing along

"Sakura-

"No"

"Would you please-

"Not talking to you."

"I didn't mean-

"No"

"Sakura-

"No Gray"

"Please-

"No"

"Come on!"

Sakura smiled feeling her face flush as she looked at Juvia who gave her a small smile; the pinkette then recalled what Juvia said to her and her heart began to pound in her chest.

'Least I got something out of this...clarity.'


End file.
